Sea of Tranquility
by Crit Fail
Summary: Twenty-Four Students awaken to find themselves part of a massive Lunar Colony. They were meant to be the second half of the 80th Class of Hope's Peak, 80-B. However they're met with nothing, but despair. To get home one of them will have to commit the perfect murder, without getting caught. [Part Three of the Legacy of Despair Series]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Following the most despair inducing event in the history of mankind, the world was thrown into utter chaos.**

 **During the early days following the tragedy, Thirty-Two students had been sent invitations to Hope's Peak.**

 **They were to be the next Class. The Members of Class 80-A and 80-B respectfully.**

 **However before they could be formally accepted, Hope's Peak began to crumble.**

 **The surviving classes of 77-B,78, & 79 were part of a mandatory lockdown of the old school campus. **

**Their existence should have been a happy one, but despair had already infiltrated the campus.**

 **For a time peace would be maintained in the lock downed facility, however it would only last for a short time.**

 **The students there would be forced to come face to face with despair.**

 **Elsewhere the world continued to fall into ruin, with only small pockets of resistance existing. Mostly in the form of the Future Foundation.**

 **For the final hopefuls who never reached Hope's Peak, they found themselves a part of something equally insidious.**

 **Hope's Peak had created a space station, known as Horizon Station. It had been intended as an Ark, a means of sheltering it's students during the tragedy. However it was taken by agents of despair.**

 **The two classes of 80-A & 80-B were seized, and brought aboard the station. All of the inhabitants being kept in a state of stasis.**

 **After a period of time half of the students remained aboard Horizon Station, as the seeds of a new killing game was sewn.**

 **Their fates however are not tied to your own.**

 **As the class of 80-B you have a very different destiny.**

 **Each and everyone of you will awaken, to find yourself on a sprawling Lunar Colony. With a massive dome shielding the colony itself, and providing a breathable atmosphere.**

 **Shortly after awakening all of you will bear witness to a brilliant explosion of fire in the sky itself.**

 **As the remnants of metal and debris, are all that remain of Horizon Station.**

 **If there is any means of escape, or returning home it will come from the colony itself.**

 **However this is no mere colonization effort, but rather the onset of yet another killing game.**

 **The only way home requires one of you to commit the perfect murder, without being caught.**

 **Will you surrender to despair or find another path entirely?**

 **The choice lies in front of you.**

 **This Killing Game is about to begin.**

* * *

 **Congratulations in being accepted into the Class of 80-B!**

 **Hope's Peak Colony welcomes each, and everyone of you.**

 **Your talent has elevated each of you, above the common rank and file.**

 **Your bright and vivid minds must be filled with so many questions.**

 **Please accept this Monopad as your personal device, it will be invaluable during your tenor here.**

 **Please study this at your leisure, and use the map screen to navigate your way to the central hub. There we shall began our orientation.**

 **If you'll take a moment first to become acquainted with this device, you will notice it contains profiles of you and your fellow Colonists. More information will be updated as it becomes relevant, but for now it will provide basic information.**

* * *

 **Colonist Profiles:**

* * *

 **Boys:**

* * *

 **Dylan Rufheiser (Created by** **71526483)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 14**

 **Birthday: January 18th**

 **Nationality: Cuban**

 **Talent: Ultimate Diplomat**

 **Height: 5'7"**

 **Weight: 87 lbs**

 **Blood type: AB-**

 **Body Type: Extremely Skinny**

 **Skin tone: Tanned**

 **Eye Color: Brown with specks gold and red.**

 **Hair Color: Black with streaks of red throughout.**

 **Hair Style: Messy ear-length hair.**

* * *

 **Alex Alvarez (Created by DanganMachin)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: December 9th**

 **Nationality: Belgian**

 **Talent: Ultimate DJ**

 **Height 5'7**

 **Weight 105 lbs**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Body Type: Extremely slim**

 **Skin Tone: Very Pale**

 **Eye Color: Dark Brown (Almost Black)**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style: Bangs covering his forehead, but stop above his eyes. In the back his hair stops at the top of his neck.**

* * *

 **Shohei Maeda (Created by Zephyrius29)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: September 16th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Pyrotechnician**

 **Height: 6'1**

 **Weight: 158 lbs**

 **Blood Type: A-**

 **Body Type: Thin,lean, with some slight muscle.**

 **Skin tone: Asian Descent**

 **Eye Color: Maroon**

 **Hair Color: Brown with faint dark red highlights.**

 **Hair Style: Medium Length reaches to the back of his neck. Slightly curls near the front where the highlights are.**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos:A burn mark near the left shoulder, usually covered up by a long sleeved shirt**

* * *

 **Evan Drakon (Created by ShinyOshawottKing1)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: July 14th**

 **Nationality: Greek**

 **Talent: Ultimate Mythologist**

 **Height: 6'2**

 **Weight:205 lbs**

 **Blood Type: 0-**

 **Body Type: Lightly toned runner's build.**

 **Skin tone: Slightly tanned.**

 **Eye Color: Heterochromatic. One eyes is a stormy grey tint, while the other is a sea foam green color.**

 **Hair Color: Jet black with electric blue and sea foam green highlights.**

 **Hair Style: Slicked back neck length hair.**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos: Scar shaped like a lightning bolt going across his whole face from his left eye to the right side of his chin. Over his heart he has a yin-yang tattoo. from his neck to his waist he has a tattoo of a trident getting struck by lightning stabbed into the river Styx.**

* * *

 **Fukuya Onsuki (Created by Jeptwin)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday November 30th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Gymnast**

 **Height: 5'10**

 **Weight: 147 lbs**

 **Blood Type: 0-**

 **Body Type: Lean/Swimmer's build.**

 **Skin tone: Caucasian**

 **Eye Color: Dark Blue**

 **Hair Color: Dark Blue**

 **Hair Style: Short and combed upwards.**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos:He has scars littering his chest, a long scar along his left arm, and another scar in the middle of his right hand.**

* * *

 **René Musil (Created by Runicwolf)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: June 6th**

 **Nationality: Czech Republic**

 **Talent: Ultimate Exterminator**

 **Height: 5'1**

 **Weight: 110 lbs**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Body Type: Very Slim**

 **Skin tone: Slightly Tanned**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style: Short and unruly.**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos: Has scars on his hands, arms, and legs. All of which appear to be bite marks. Scars on his face are scratch marks.**

* * *

 **Lee Kamao (Created by Zoozibble)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age:18**

 **Birthday: January 22nd**

 **Nationality: Filipino/Korean**

 **Talent: Ultimate Kickboxer**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 147 lbs**

 **Blood Type: O**

 **Body Type: Medium build with a defined layer of muscles throughout his core and limbs.**

 **Skin tone: Light Tan**

 **Eye Color: Royal Purple**

 **Hair Color: Grayish Violet**

 **Hair Style: Short and messy**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos: Number of healed scars along his knuckles.**

* * *

 **Anh Nguyễn (Created by Jayden Illusion Doe)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: April 14th**

 **Nationality: Vietnamese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Lute Player**

 **Height:5'8**

 **Weight: 130 lbs**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Body Type: Slim and lean with light muscles.**

 **Skin tone: Light Tan**

 **Eye Color: Sapphire Blue.**

 **Hair Color: Ghost White.**

 **Hair Style: Medium length and smooth. Very neat except a cow's lick on the back of his head. His bangs frame his face with left side nearing his eye.**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos: He has a bite scar on his left hand that surrounds his thumb.**

* * *

 **Ren Seishin (Created by pokemonsuperallstarfan)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: May 13th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Voice Actor**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Weight: 135 lbs**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Body Type: Lean**

 **Skin tone: Light Tan**

 **Eye Color: Teal**

 **Hair Color: Orange with the bottom being a light blonde.**

 **Hair Style: Medium length tied back into a ponytail.**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos: None**

* * *

 **Kakeru Lehrer (Created by Poomi)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: March 13th**

 **Nationality: Japanese/German**

 **Talent: Ultimate Playwright**

 **Height: 5'8**

 **Weight: 154 lbs**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Body Type: Average if not slightly thin build.**

 **Skin tone: Fair**

 **Eye Color: Reddish Pink**

 **Hair Color: Shiny Black.**

 **Hair Style: Medium messy hair with a slightly parted fringe.**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos:None**

* * *

 **Tae Min Park (Created by Altomi)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: January 1st**

 **Nationality: Korean**

 **Talent: Ultimate Hero**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Weight: 125 lbs**

 **Blood Type: B**

 **Body Type:Petite with slight muscle definition. He is small but still clearly in peak physical condition.**

 **Skin tone: Pale white**

 **Eye Color: Light Blue**

 **Hair Color: Light Brown**

 **Hair Style: Almost reaches his chin and is messy with a slight curl to it.**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos: None**

* * *

 **Mikhail Mischak (Created by Duublem)**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: August 25th**

 **Nationality: Ukrainian**

 **Talent: Ultimate Taoist**

 **Height: 5'6**

 **Weight: 160 lbs**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Body Type: Average build with flabby abdomen, cheeks, and limbs**

 **Skin tone: Medium tan**

 **Eye Color: Hazel**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style: Short and curved covering half of his forehead**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos: None**

* * *

 **Girls:**

* * *

 **Mallory Walsh (Created by Aeradin)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age:15**

 **Birthday: October 13th**

 **Nationality: Irish**

 **Talent: Ultimate Gardener**

 **Height 5'1**

 **Weight 120 lbs**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Body Type: Short and Curvy figure. Ample bosom and wide shapely hips.**

 **Skin Tone: Fair**

 **Eye Color: Bright Green**

 **Hair Color: Red**

 **Hair Style: Long curly hair that reaches the middle of her back, with a few curls framing her face.**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos: Dust of freckles along her cheek, small discoloration along her left ankle.**

* * *

 **Zalicka** **Hajjar (Created by** **1Glimmershine)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: April 28th**

 **Nationality: Egyptian**

 **Talent: Ultimate Snake Charmer**

 **Height: 5'8"**

 **Weight: 127 lbs.**

 **Blood Type: B+**

 **Body Type: Has a slender, hourglass body shape, and ample breasts**

 **Skin Tone: Sand**

 **Eye Color: Yellow**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hairstyle: Long with a fringe cut, styled with a long braided ponytail wrapped around a small bun. The ponytail drapes over her left shoulder reaching down to her chest. along the ponytail there are silver and crimson small medals, and the end of the ponytail has a golden band encircling it. She also has two long blood red bangs styled to look like snakes hanging in front of her hair.**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos: She has tattoos of three different types of snakes that wrap around her upper body, the snakes being a king cobra, boa, and corn snake. The snakes even look and feel scaly and match their normal colors. They are always in view due to what she wears.**

* * *

 **Sierra Maxine White (Created by Nomadchild)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age:14**

 **Birthday: December 1st**

 **Nationality: American/Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Prodigy**

 **Height: 5'3"**

 **Weight: 92 lbs**

 **Blood type: A**

 **Body Type: Petite and Slender**

 **Skin tone: Fair**

 **Eye Color: Silver**

 **Hair Color: Jet Black**

 **Hair Style: Side ponytail that reaches her lower back with a few strands hanging loose.**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos: None**

* * *

 **Lia Almeda (Created by Abitat Eco)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: April 6th**

 **Nationality: Portuguese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Volcanologist**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Weight: 148 lbs**

 **Blood Type: B-**

 **Body Type: Pear shaped. Prominent but not excessive curves. Muscular legs and slightly overweight.**

 **Skin tone: Very tanned**

 **Eye Color: Bright Turquoise hidden behind a pair red rimmed frame glasses.**

 **Hair Color: Deep Chestnut color with bright scarlet highlights.**

 **Hair Style: Long hair extending past her waist and wavy. Tends to keep her hair tucked behind her ears.**

 **Birthmarks/Scars/Tattoos: Few bruises and scrapes, but not real scars. Slightly darker splotch on her left shoulder that almost resembles a cloud. She has one tattoo on her right wrist, a small phoenix rising from the ashes.**

* * *

 **Yukiko Fukunaga (Created by Sootythunder)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age:17**

 **Birthday: December 10th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Chess Player**

 **Height: 5'5**

 **Weight:121 lbs**

 **Blood type: A+**

 **Body type: Slightly curvy with a large bust.**

 **Skin Tone: Snow white skin**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Hair Color: Jet Black**

 **Hair Style: Her hair goes down to the middle of her back and is kept well groomed, with a shiny luster**

 **Scars/Tattoo/Birthmark: None**

* * *

 **Hikari Kurohashi (Created by Dougcupcake)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 16**

 **Birthday: November 2nd**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Medium**

 **Height: 5'3**

 **Weight: 110 lbs**

 **Blood Type: 0+**

 **Body Type: Slim and Skinny**

 **Skin Tone: Ghostly White**

 **Eye Color: Brownish Red**

 **Hair Color: White/Blonde**

 **Hair Style: Long and pulled into a simple braid along her back.**

 **Scars/Tattoo/Birthmark: Small burn marks on her back and legs**

* * *

 **Amare Douglas (Created** **by HoppsHungerfan)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: December 15th**

 **Nationality: Nigerian**

 **Talent: Ultimate Civil Engineer**

 **Height: 6'0**

 **Weight: 130 lbs**

 **Blood Type: 0-**

 **Body Type: Flexible with skinny frame**

 **Skin Tone: Dark Brown**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Hair Color: Light Brown**

 **Hair Style: Short and cropped.**

 **Scars/Tattoo/Birthmark: Burns on her feet**

* * *

 **Miyaki Hanao (Created by** **Psychochiken)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: June 5th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Circus Performer**

 **Height: 5'3**

 **Weight: 147**

 **Blood Type: AB-**

 **Body Type: Small and slender.**

 **Skin Tone: Lightly tanned**

 **Eye color: Light blue eyes**

 **Hair Color: Blonde**

 **Hair Style: Long pony tail that reaches her lower back.**

 **Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: None**

* * *

 **Choko Shinsato (Created by UltimateGaymer)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: August 4th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Prosecutor**

 **Height: 4'11**

 **Weight: 96 lbs**

 **Blood Type: AB**

 **Body Type: Petite and Thin**

 **Skin Tone: Pale**

 **Eye Color: Grey**

 **Hair Color: Black**  
 **Hair Style: Shoulder length bob cut**

 **Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Has a splotchy birthmark on the inside of her left thumb**

* * *

 **Mirrielle DuMonde (Created by dashunterman)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: August 5th**

 **Nationality: French**

 **Talent: Ultimate Phantom Thief**

 **Height: 5'9**

 **Weight: 115**

 **Blood Type B+**

 **Body Type: Athletically fit build, toned muscles, ample bosom**

 **Skin Tone: Tanned Caucasian**

 **Eye Color: Green**

 **Hair Color: Black**

 **Hair Style: Long hair pulled into a braid that reaches the middle of her back**

 **Scars, Tattoos or Birthmarks: Freckles on her cheeks**

* * *

 **Misuzu Shiina (Created by SqualinaTralala)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 18**

 **Birthday: December 10th**

 **Nationality: Japanese**

 **Talent: Ultimate Mortician**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Weight: 105 lbs**

 **Blood type: AB+**

 **Body Type: Slender**

 **Skin Tone: Alabaster (Albino)**

 **Eye color: Bright Pink**

 **Hair Color: Platinum Blonde**

 **Hair Style:Her fluffy hair almost reach her bottom. It's tied in an half-up, half-down hairstyle with a large velvet black bow, and a brooch of a skull. To top it off, she has a curly cowlick that strangely resembles a halo.**

 **Scars/Tattoos/Birthmarks: Light scar on her chest.**

* * *

 **Natalie Sheldon (Created by scarytito21)**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 17**

 **Birthday: May 5th**

 **Nationality: American/Canadian**

 **Talent: Ultimate Pilot**

 **Height: 5'4**

 **Weight 144 lbs**

 **Blood Type: A**

 **Body Type: Curvy with large breasts, and slight fat on her belly and her thighs.**

 **Skin Tone: Tanned**

 **Eye Color: Brown**

 **Hair Color: Jet Black**

 **Hair Style: Long straight hair that reaches her mid back.**

 **Scars/tattoos: Has a tattoo of a sun to the right side of her stomach (around the level of her belly button) and a brown circle birthmark on her upper part of her breast.**

* * *

 ***AUTHOR NOTE* PLEASE READ**

 _I want to thank every single person that took the time to submit an application to me._

 _Seriously you guys are amazing. You're so amazing I had to expand on my initial plans just so I could include more of you._

 _I wish I could make a killing game with the 81 submissions I've received._

 _Unfortunately there's only so much I can juggle._

 _Please know that if I didn't pick your submission, in no way is that a disservice to your ability as a creator. The fact is I never expected this amount of response. I mean seriously I ended up with enough submissions to do several killing games with a few left over. Just let that sink in for a second._

 _Ultimately I tried my best to put together a diverse, and interesting cast of characters._

 _If you'll all bear with me, I don't have a date yet set for the first chapter. However I will be working on it. However my priority first is to wrap up my flagship fic (A New Hope) So I can give it's sister fics all the attention they need. I suspect I'll have my first chapter prepared by the end of the month. Since I wasn't set originally to start till July, I think that's still pretty fair Lol._

 _As always if you have any questions feel free to ask, but please be respectful guys. This wasn't an easy job for me and I hate telling anyone no._

 _For all of those who have been accepted in Hope's Peak Colony, please if you haven't already send me a brief message showing how your character would introduce themselves, along with any other last minute information. I ask that you turn over anything else now, before messaging me in the midst of the fic. Thank you guys!_

 _I'll see you all again very soon. Thank you again for all of your contributions!_


	2. Chapter 1: One Giant Leap: Act One

**Chapter 1: One Giant Leap: Act One**

 **3:52** **P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Cryo Chamber A**

"Goodness you're finally awake!" An excited voice exclaimed in a thick Irish accent.

A murmur escaped Fukuya as he slowly sat up out of Cryo Pod.

The Ultimate Gymnast was rather tall, and had a lean build. He had short combed dark blue hair and despite his name, he was undeniably Caucasian. He wore a navy blue padded jacket. The jacket was left unbuttoned exposing a Red Lycra camo t-shirt beneath it. Beyond that he sported black running shorts, and red sneakers. His dark blue gaze flitted around the room cautiously. He clearly wasn't alone. In fact there five others in this strange room. Beyond that the room was sterile white color with several other strange looking pods, and computers strewn about the room. It appeared as if he'd simply stumbled onto a movie set, for a high budget Sci-Fi flick.

"Ya gonna just fucking stare at us or say something?" A girl snapped as she took a few strides forward.

His attention centered on the dark haired girl. Her hair was jet black and straight. It spilled down to the middle of her back. She had intense dark brown eyes. From her accent and skin tone she was clearly not Japanese. She was rather short and curvy, perhaps even slightly overweight from extra weight settled on her thighs and belly. She wore a short sleeve white collared shirt with the top button undone, which exposed an ample amount of cleavage. The bottom of the shirt was tied up, essentially forming a crop top. A sun tattoo could be see on the right side of her stomach. She also sported black skirt that reaches her mid thigh, she sported black flats, and finally Pink aviators rested on her head.

"Apologies Miss. I'm still gaining my bearings. Perhaps we should all take a moment to introduce ourselves?" he suggested as he offered a small smile.

"Yeah whatever. Fat good that's gonna do any of us. But if you have to know my name is Natalie Sheldon, and I'm the Ultimate Pilot. Believe me when I say that's no fucking exaggeration. I'm the best there is." She grinned deviously. "So tall lean and handsome, who are you?"

The Gymnast offered a nervous chuckle, at her abrupt attempt at flirting. "Uh I appreciate the gesture, but I assure you it's lost on me. It is nice to meet you all though, my name is Fukuya Onsuki and I'm the Ultimate Gymnast."

"Fuyuka huh? You don't look very Japanese, but whatever. Shame though. Why do all the hottest guys have to be gay?" Natalie sighed as she offered a mock pout.

"Did you say Ultimate Gymnast?!" A girl exclaimed as she suddenly bounded forward, before bowing her head respectfully. "We have to be good friends then. My name is Miyaki Hanao, the Ultimate Circus Performer! Nice to meet you! Say, have you ever been to the circus before? It's a ton of fun, you should totally go sometime!" She said enthusiastically.

The girl stood about an inch shorter than Natalie, but was rather slender by comparison. She had fairly long blonde hair that was tied into a ponytail. She had light blue eyes, lightly tanned skin. She wore a blue open short-sleeved jacket. The sleeves stopped around the middle of her arm. She sported a knee-length skirt of the same color. She also wore a dark blue leotard underneath her outer wear.

"Sounds like the two of us are cut from the same cloth. You could say I know my way around the Circus. I don't mean to be short, but do any of you know how we got here? Or where here is?"

"Leave it to Oki Tokki! Hero of Truth and Justice. I shall reach the bottom of this mystery!" A boy exclaimed as he suddenly leapt across the room in one bound, before striking an over the top pose.

Fukuya stared at the other boy with a baffled expression.

The strange boy in front of him was rather short, Natalie's height to be exact. He had light brow hair that reached his chin and it was mess of curls. He had striking light blue eyes and a very pale complexion. He was petite with slight muscle tone. He sported a highly altered school uniform. It consisted of a black jacket with blue trim, and the sleeves were rolled up. A sleeveless white button up undershirt was visible along, with a blue belt with a star shaped buckle. Two golden belts hanging off of the blue belt. In addition he wore black shorts that matched his jacket, they had blue trim and lining. He had on blue and gold gloves, and a pair of black combat boots. Finally and perhaps most bizarrely he sported a large blue rabbit helmet, which even included the ears.

"Oh god not this shit again." Natalie groaned as she pressed a hand to her forehead.

"So I take it you're an Ultimate too?" Fuyuka questioned as he eyed the other boy curiously.

"Indeed I am! As I said I am known as Oki Tokki! I am the Ultimate Hero, but should you require a sign of trust, I will show it to all of you." He said as offered a smile. "My real name is Tae Min Park. I trust you will not betray my identity lightly."

"Yeah I'm not sure anyone would believe me anyways." The Gymnast laughed.

"Oh is it finally my turn for introductions?" A girl asked, her voice was familiar and soft. In fact he was certain it was the one he'd heard upon awakening. He slowly peered around the Hero to spy a third girl standing off to the side.

She was the shortest person in the room, and barely above five feet in height. She had long curly red hair that reached the middle of her back, and striking bright green eyes. She had a heart shaped face with a dusting of reckless across her soft cheeks. She was extremely curvy with huge breasts and wide hips. Despite this she had a fairly average sized waist. She sported a green and white sundress with a beige apron over it, and simple green flats. She had a comically large backpack on, that was nearly as tall as she was.

"Pleasure to meet you Miss?" Fukuya let his word hang in the air a moment.

The girl blinked as she tapped her chin a moment. "Oh right I still haven't introduced myself." She giggled, before playfully sticking out her tongue. Without so much as another word the short statured red head barreled across the room, before pulling the boy into a bone crushing hug. "Apologies luv my Japanese isn't so great. My name is Mallory Walsh, and I'm the Ultimate Gardener!" she exclaimed jubilantly.

 _'More like Ultimate Grappler, god she's stronger than she looks.'_ He mused, before offering a small smile. "Nice to meet you Mallory. Uh think you can let me go?"

"Oh goodness I'm sorry!" The red head blinked as she finally loosened her hold, before taking a step back.

"Seems you were the last to awaken, but Miss Walsh greeted each of us in the same manner. It is quite a relief to find such kindness even amongst strangers." The final occupant in the room said as he took several steps forward, before bowing his head politely at Fukuya.

"It is always a pleasure to meet new people. My name is Mikhail Mischak. I am labeled by Hope's Peak as the Ultimate Taoist. I don't wish to make myself sound grandiose, so please speak to me as you would with any other friend you have. But if you need some guidance, I am more than willing to teach you the lessons of Lao Tzu and the Tao." He said as he bowed his head once more.

Mikhail was of average height and stature. He had short black hair that was curved, and covered half of his forehead. He had haze eyes and medium skin complexion. He wasn't fair skinned nor was he tanned. His body was rather unremarkable with a slightly flabby abdomen. He wore a white monk robe, with black socks, black and white wudang shoes, along with a plain white T-shirt beneath his robes. A gold crucifix rested around his neck and a small book could be seen tucked into breast pocket, that was sewn into the robe.

"Pleasure to meet you Mikhail, in fact I could say the same to all of you. Though I must admit I'm surprised to see so many Ultimates in one place. Where in the world are we?"

"Whelp let's just say you're gonna be fucking happy to have my fine ass around!" Natalie gestured out a window.

The Gymnast blinked as he took several strides forward. His eyes widened as a lock of shock filled his face. "Is that the Earth?"

"Seems like it. Honestly we all sort of agreed we should wait until everyone was up, before investigating." Miyaki mused as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Agreed! Together we can conquer anything. In fact Oki Tokki's power is magnified by the stars. Have no fear!" The Hero exclaimed.

"Fucking Christ Tae! I'm going to tape your mouth shut the first chance I get. Look we're not the only ones here. We heard some voices earlier." Natalie said as she scowled slightly.

"Then might I propose we venture forth and investigate our surroundings. If this is indeed a hoax, we won't reach the truth here." The Taoist mused with a light smile.

"What are we waiting for then? All this shiny stuff is hurting my eyes. I could really use some dirt beneath my feet." Mallory mused with a warm expression.

"Yes well let's make sure we know where here is, before getting outside." Fuyuka chuckled as he eyed the single door in the room. "Let's get moving."

* * *

 **4:01 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Cryo Chamber B**

"Pleasure to meet all of you, these are certainly strange circumstances. However I believe we can make the most it, if we remain diligent." A girl with jet black hair offered as she peered around the gathered group. "Perhaps we should introduce ourselves, before venturing forward. There's no sense in any of us being strangers." She said with a warm expression as she bowed her head slightly.

"My name is Yukiko Fukunaga, and I'm known as the Ultimate Chess Player." She offered politely.

Yukiko was of average height and had long shiny black hair that reached the middle of her back and was clearly well groomed. She had blue eyes and extremely fair skin. She was generously curvy, though seemingly fit. She sported a white dress blouse with a black belt, and black Capris and matching flats.

"OOooh let us go next!" A diminutive girl exclaimed as she practically bounced in place. She wasn't even five feet tall, and was very petite. She had black hair that was styled into a short length bob cut. She had grey eyes and a pale complexion. She sported a red blazer jacket over a white button up blouse, a pink tie, black pleated skirt, purple thigh highs, and black flats. There were strawberry shaped gold cufflinks on her blazer sleeves, and she had similar strawberry earrings.

"Ready, your honor! I'm Choko, Choko Shinsato!" she exclaimed, before she fished into her breast pocket, before pulling out a small red teddy bear. She was giggling the entire time, as she held up the tiny bear. "And this is Straw-bear! Say hello, Straw-bear!"

The voice that followed was even more cutesty and child-like than Choko's normal voice, thought it was very shy and hesitant sounding.

"Hello, Straw-bear." She mouthed for the bear.

The tiny girl shook her head slightly.

"Oh, he's shy when meeting new people. But sometimes he has super special things to say, so be nice okay?" she asked as she tucked the teddy bear back into her pocket, before taking a short breath. "Now, regarding myself, well I'm actually recognised as the Ultimate Prosecutor. Nice to meet all of you!" Choko exclaimed with an infectious smile.

"It is a pleasure to make both of your acquaintances." A boy said with a faint smile as he stepped forward, before offering curt nod of his head. "My name is Lee Kamao. I'm known as The Ultimate Kickboxer. I hope we all can get along just fine."

The Kickboxer was of a rather average height, but he was certain in excellent shape with a well defined physique. He had short grayish violet tinted hair that was extremely messy. He had vivid royal purple eyes and a light tan. He sported a form fitting navy blue graphic hoodie. The sleeves were rolled up, and a golden print design of a fist pointing up on his chest could be seen. Beneath the hoodie he sported a simple white shirt along with a pair dark gray sweatpants, with two black stripes going down the side of each leg. On his head he wore a black beanie and a white bandage on his nose, and on his arms he wore dark cyan bandage wraps. His feet were absolutely bare, instead more dark cyan bandage wraps are wrapped around his ankles.

"Quite a splendid array of characters we all seem to be." A soothing voice mused. The girl was perhaps one of the more exotic in the room. Her skin was lovely sand color and was striking along with her sharp yellow eyes. She had long black hair that was styled in a fringe cut. It was pulled into a ponytail and wrapped around a small bun that draped over her left shoulder and fell down between the swell of her ample chest. Along the ponytail there were silver and crimson medals and at the end a single golden band wrapped around it. In addition two single blood read bangs hung loose at the front of hair, almost resembling fangs.

She was of a rather average height and had a slender hourglass shape, with a very generous bust. She had three tattoos of snakes that wrapped around her upper body. One being a King Cobra, A Boa, and finally a corn snake. The quality of the ink made them almost seem life-like as even their colors were spot on.

The exotic beauty wore a crimson and silver Bedlah which was embroidered with silver medals, rubies, and other precious jewelry. The only part of the Bedlah that was missing was the headpiece. She wore a crimson cape made of thin cotton that was cooked together over her shoulders, and across her chest by a silver cobra's head. The garment also had loose sleeves with laced black fabric hanging off of it. It almost gave the appearance of wings, as she slowly extends her arms. She was wearing a pair of crimson scarpin heels.

"Salutations, I am Zalicka Hajjar, the Ultimate Snake Charmer, this beautiful cobra." she gestured to the black scaled cobra to the right of her face, as if she was presenting a prize, "Is Seath, my most loyal snake, but he can be a bit feisty so watch where you stand. This wondrous rattlesnake on the other hand is much more calm and nice, her name is Veeza." she gestures to Veeza the same way.

"I do love the both of them very much, so I hope we can all just get along, regardless of wherever it is we may be. ." She brings up both of her fingers up to rub the underside of her snake's heads. Veeza looks pleased, but Seath would continue to glare as his gaze flitted around the group.

"Um, hey! My name's Shohei Maeda, I'm called the Ultimate Pyrotechnician, I do certainly hope you have precise control over your fanged friends. If we don't have an expert on hand, things could be quite dangerous." A boy said wairly as he gave the Snake Charmer a wide berth, as he nodded his head towards the group.

Shohei had medium length brown hair, that reached the back of his neck. There were a few dark red highlights mixed into his hair. The highlights were situated at the front where his hair curled ever so slightly. He had maroon tinted eyes and was clearly of Asian decent. He was quite tall and leanly built, with slight muscles running throughout his frame. he sported a long sleeved gray shirt, regular blue jeans, a par of sneakers, and dark green tinted goggles.

"Fear not Shohei. I'm both an expert of my lovely ones here, and how to tend to such wounds. Though as long as you show them the respect they deserve, you have nothing to fear." Zalicka said with an alluring lilt to her voice.

"Very well I will place my trust in your skillset. I don't mean to cause any alarm, but does anyone have any idea where we're at and why? My memory seems to be choosing the best time to fail me." He admitted with a small shake of his head.

"Indeed I must admit I've been wondering the same thing. Oh apologies. It is rude for one to not introduce themselves." The final occupant of the room said as the boy stepped closer. He seemingly wasn't bothered by Zalicka's snakes as he took a place a few feet away from her, before bowing his head as a grin formed on his face. "Xin Chao, My name is Anh Nguyễn the Ultimate Lute Player! I do hope we get along!" He said as he rose back to his full height.

Anh had ghost white hair that was medium length and straight. It was very smooth and pristine, save a single cow lick on the back of his head. His bangs framed his face, with the left side nearing his eye. He had captivating sapphire blues eyes and a light tan. He was slim and lean, however there was some light muscle tone to his frame.

His outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, underneath his custom-made ao dai. His Ao Dai is colored blue with one white and gold musical note pattern going from the cuffs to the elbow of his right sleeve, and one from the left side of its hems to the right shoulder. In addition he wore a pair of black trousers and matching shoes with blue soles. Anh also wore a pair of gloves with the right being white, and the left gold colored.

"Six Ultimate's awakening in such a peculiar place. This is quite a strange situation we find ourselves in." Yukiko mused as she placed her hand upon her chin as her brow scrunched up ever so slightly. "I suppose an investigation is in order. Shall we then?"

"Indeed. I believe there is an adage of safety being in numbers." Shohei mused with a light smile.

"And should there be any sort of danger, I believe I can be of some assistance." Lee offered.

"Splendid. Shall we then? My lovely ones do enjoy having the chance to breath. These quarters are so terribly cramped." Zalicka said as she gently traced Seath's head.

"Really? Because Straw bear feels the same way!" Choko said as she fished out the bear, before holding it up in front of the charmer.

"Yes I do. I weally need some fresh air!" She said in her childish voice for the bear.

Veeza merely eyed the stuffed animal, while Seath let out a sharp hiss.

"Now Now Seath. Be a good darling, Choko is just being friendly." The Snake Charmer said in a tender tone as she gently stroked the cobra. Slowly he relaxed once more.

"Ladies shall we go? I believe everyone else is waiting." Anh said as offered a polite smile at the pair.

* * *

 **4:11 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Cryo Chamber C**

"Whelp this is weird, I can hardly think straight, because of this headache but I don't really remember any of you. Well I guess it's time to change that." The boy mused as he offered a small grin as he spoke in a deep voice. "My name is Alex Alvarez, though you probably know me as AL2. I'm known as the Ultimate DJ. I've done a few mixes for people like Sayaka Maizono and Ibuki Mioda, but I've recently started to hit my stride with my own work. Considering Hope's Peak sent me a letter, I guess I'm not doing too bad for myself." he grinned as he rubbed under his nose.

Alex had black hair that obscured his forehead, but stopped right above his eyes. In the back it stopped at the top of his neck. He had brown eyes that were nearly black, and very pale skin. He was incredibly skinny and was an average height. He sported jeans along with a video game T-Shirt that had a certain famous plumber on the front of it. Along his side he had music player strapped to his side with the head phones wrapped around it.

"Gaining a bearing of one's surroundings is always a logical step. Very well I will go next." A dark skinned girl said as she cleared her throat, before speaking once more.

"Hi, I hope you'll pardon my accent but I'm Amare Douglas, the Ultimate Civil engineer, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She said as she brought a hand to her chest, before bowing slightly.

Amare was rather a tall for a girl as she reached six feet in height. She had skinny frame, though there were light muscles on her arms and legs. She had light brown eyes and dark brow skin. Her hair was cropped short. She wore what could only be described as Semi-Formal wear. She sported black jeans along with a dark vest. Underneath the vest a green shirt could be seen along with a white tie. She was also had a pair of very simple silver earrings.

"Zeus preserve us I believe no one could judge you for your accent." A tall boy mused quietly, before folding his arms. His heterochromatic gaze gazed around the room a moment, before he sighed. "I suppose I must offer something as well? So be it. My name is Evan Drakon, and I'm known as the Ultimate Mythologist. Should you wish to consult me on any matter be it legend or religious in nature, I will impart my knowledge."

Evan was tall as he towered over most of the occupants in the room, and was a couple of inches taller than Amare. He hand slicked back neck length hair that was jet black with electric blue and sea foam green highlights. One of his eyes were the same shade of green while the other was a stormy grey tint. He was lightly tanned and possessed a toned frame. He had a scar shaped like a lightning bolt going across his whole face from his left eye to the right side of his chin. Along his neck there was a Tattoo of A trident, but it was only partially visible due to his clothes.

The Mythologist sported a yellow baseball cap with a lightning bolt on it, along with a blue shirt with a trident rising from the water. He had black pants with white flaming accents at the bottom. Black tennis shoes with a helmet emblem on the top. Over the shirt he had a toga based hoodie that goes over his shoulder and ended at his waist.

A girl cleared her throat, before suddenly stepping forward. "I guess it's my turn then. I am the one and only Lia Almeda, the Ultimate Volcanologist! There is no crater or lava chamber that can hide from me! A pleasure to meet you all, I hope we can get along. By the way does anyone have any ideas how we have gotten here?"

Lia was rather on the short side and pear-shaped. With a mixture of muscular legs and a decent sized bust. She was slightly curvy and a just a tad overweight. She had very long hair that extended past her waist. It almost resembled waves of running lava. Her natural chestnut color had vivid bright scarlet highlights mixed in. Her hair was kept tucked behind her ears.

She had a bright sparkling turquoise shaded eyes with stood out in comparison to her rather tanned skinned tone, which in itself had a healthy glow. Though it was clear she wore no makeup. She sported a pair of red rimmed rectangular glasses and thin slightly curved eyebrows.

The Volcanologist wore a khaki colored pair of shorts with long red and yellow striped socks that end a few inches above her ankles. She had on a pair of grey lace hiking boots, mean for scaling rocks. With this she wore a plain sleeveless crimson blouse. A silk navy bandana decorated with embroidered embellishment depicting the four elements, was tied around her neck. On her hands were a pair of dark grey gloves. A light brown fedora was tilted slightly along her head. She had brown waterproof backpack slung over her shoulder that held multiple compartments. A torch could be seen stowed in her shorts pocket as well as several other devices that stuck out of her pack. An orange shaded waterproof jacket could be seen sticking out as well. Finally a few geography themed badges that denoted various regions were pinned to her blouse.

"Athena has not provided me with any such wisdom of our current whereabouts." Evan offered, before turning away.

Lia tapped her boots against the sterile white floor, before peering around. "Well dangit. No sense in wasting time. How bout you girl in the corner?" She asked as she stared at the pale skinned girl who's head was bowed slightly.

The girl in question lifted her chin, before slowly gazing around the room. She had very light blonde hair that was almost white. It looked soft and silky and was kept in a French braid that reached down to her waist. A few bangs framed her delicate face. Her brownish red eyes were big and wide, seemingly innocent and yet slightly perturbing at the same time. She was extremely pale and skinny. It looked as if even a slight breeze would blow the short girl away. She wore a white flowing dress, with awave like embroidery at the hem of the dress, coming down to just below her knees. A pair of black silk gloves reached up to her elbows. She wore a small smiling skull pin on the left side of her head . She wore flat open toe white sandals. Finally a purple pack was thrown over her left shoulder.

Her unblinking gaze was quite unsettling. "Me? I'm no one of major importance. Though if you wish to know, I will not deny your request." she said in a hollow tone, before bowing her head ever so slightly. "My name is Hikari Kurohashi, and I'm the Ultimate Medium."

"Hey you shouldn't dismiss yourself so quickly." Alex said as he offered the girl an encouraging smile. "We're all Ultimate's I think, so that makes us pretty freaking special in my books."

"Heh you can say that again." Lia smiled with a confident expression, as she adjusted her rimmed glasses slightly.

"I-I well thank you for saying so." Hikari said as she bowed her head low.

"That leaves us with one person I believe." Amare said as her dark gaze flitted to the remaining boy.

He was of a rather lean build and average height. He had medium length orange hair that was tied into a ponytail. The ends of his hair were a platinum blond tint. He had teal colored yes and a was lightly tanned. The boy sported a red shirt with a fox symbol on it. Over that shirt he had on a simply grey hoodie, a pair of matching basketball shorts and sneakers. Over his shoulder he had a grey bag that was stuffed to the brim with various snacks, along with a notepad and several pins.

"So how bout it?" Alex asked as he offered the boy an encouraging smile.

The boy held up a hand, before he began to fish into his bag. He pulled out his notepad, before scribbling something quickly. He then turned the pad over as the font was written rather large.

Alex curiously took a step forward as he read aloud. "My name is Ren Seishin, I'm the Ultimate Voice Actor. It's nice to meet all of you."

"Curious a voice actor with no voice. That in itself is an enigma best left to the gods to discern." Evan mused quietly as he tapped his forearm.

Ren turned the pad over, before writing frantically once more. A few seconds passed, before he turned it back over once more.

"I don't like to speak unless its absolutely necessary, I'm not trying to be rude." Alex read aloud once more. "Well I mean voice actors have to save their voices I guess? Anyways least we got the hardest part out of the way." he chuckled, before rubbing at his head.

"Ugh my head is killing me. Man last time it hurt this bad was when I pulled an all nighter doing mixes." The Ultimate DJ groaned as he rubbed at his forehead. He stumbled forward, before catching himself against the wall. He blinked several times as he stared out the adjacent window. "Uh guys. I hate to say this, but I don't think we're in Kansas anymore. I mean not that anyone was in Kansas to begin with, but seriously I think you're gonna want to see this."

"Zeus's beard! How in nine hells is something like this possible?" Evan asked as he strode forward, before peering out another window. There in the distance hung the Earth and between it a massive space station.

"No wonder the spirit world is tethered so weakly in this realm. We are so very far from our own world." Hikari said quietly as she stared unblinkingly out one of the windows.

"FORGET THAT! Look at the size of those craters. They're just begging to be explored." Lia gushed.

"Someone has a curious set of priorities." Evan remarked, before shaking his head.

"I believe it is imperative we gain a better understanding of our surroundings first." Amare suggested with a thoughtful expression.

"Then what are we waiting for? I'm still expecting to wake up any time now, but until then this is one heck of a wild dream." he laughed, before heading towards the adjacent door.

* * *

 **4:20 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Cryo Chamber D**

"Nope this is definitely not a dream." A girl exclaimed as she pinched her own cheek, before patting her face. "No sense in panicking yet. I'm sure everything will work out somehow."

"Work out?! Are you insane? Can you not see the Earth floating in the distance? How could you possible be so calm? Furthermore who are you people? Are you the ones behind this?" A boy said as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The girl shook her head. "Oh that's right. We haven't introduced ourselves yet have we? It's time to fix that!" she said with a cheeky smile.

She was of medium height and of a petite frame. She was clearly albino due to her alabaster skin with the pink undertone. She had bright pink eyes that were slightly obscured behind a pair of round glasses. Her fluffy white hair, almost reach her bottom and was tied in an half-up, half-down hairstyle. A large velvet black bow and a brooch of a skull rested on top of it. Finally a single curly cowlick that oddly resembled a halo that crested to the top of her head.

Misuzu wore a velvet black pinafore dress over a white t-shirt. In addition she wore and oversized dusty pink cardigan. The sleeves were so long that she could whip someone with it. Her mary-janes are made of the same material from her dress, but pink and under them is a pair of white loose leg warmers. The mortician also wore a pair of thin-framed rose gold round glasses with pink lenses. Finally she sported a white backpack that was equipped with a pair of angel wings.

"Hiya! My name is Misuzu Shiina and I'm the Ultimate Mortician! Oh oh oh, let me show you my telepathic powers, hmmmmmmm" Her face scrunched up as if she was in deep concentration. "Ah! How can you be so cruel! You're thinking to yourself, that girl doesn't look like a mortician at all! Well, you should never judge people for their appearance, for our body is nothing but a temporary shell! Aww, don't look at me with that face, this girl here is dying to get to know you!" She exclaimed, before offering a small wink as she extended her hand.

"The name is René Musil. Ultimate Exterminator, and nothing else. That is all you need to know for now." The boy in front of her responded, though he made no attempt to shake her hand. The boy was extremely short and slim. His hair was brown and unkempt, as it fell in rivets around his face. He had several scars and marks around body, limbs, and face. Most appear to be scratch marks.

Rene wore a navy blue long sleeve buttoned shirt with pockets on the inside and outside. Underneath that he had a white undershirt, along with a pair of matching navy blue cargo pants, along with a double ring blue belt. There was sewn name tag above his outer pocket. He wore steel toed black boots, and high black socks are included. A navy blue ball cap, and thick goggles also adorned his head.

"Mon amie. If we're going to continue introductions, I'd like to know the name of this beautiful girl next." A girl with a distinct French accent mused as she raised the other girl's hand to her lips, before kissing it.

"M-Me?!" The shorter girl practically squeaked at the other girl's boldness. Her face was beat red, as she tried to find her voice once more. "My name is Sierra White, and I'm known as the Ultimate Prodigy." she managed as she slowly pulled her hand back, before gently tracing where she'd been kissed.

Sierra was rather short and had a petite frame. She had fair skin and jet black hair that reached her lower back. Part of it was tied into a side pony tail that was draped over her right shoulder. Her eyes were a liquid silver color, and she could almost be mistaken for being blind. She wore a a light grey cowl neck sweater, that easily exposed the skin on her shoulder and collarbone. Under it though is a black tank top, that covered her chest. She wore a beige colored pleated skirt partially covered by her long sweater, and thigh high maroon stockings along with her brown leather boots.

"Well Sierra I believe we're all charmed to meet you. I know I certainly am." the French girl smiled fondly, as she leaned against an ornate cane. It was made of black wood and the gold handle was shaped like an eagle. "But where are my manners? Bonjour, madammes et monsieurs. I am the World Famous, Legally Dubious, Devilishly Sexy Ultimate Phantom Thief. You can call me Arsene Lupin the 7th!" she said, before taking a low bow. "Accept no substitutes!" she said with a grin.

The Phantom Thief had long black hair that was braided down to the middle of her back. She had green eyes and a healthy tan. She was slightly taller than average and was athletically built with toned muscles, along with an ample bosom. She also sported freckles along her cheeks.

Her outfit was certainly not subtle at all. She wore Black shirt, a white bow tie, with a white overcoat that was unbuttoned. In addition she sported white gloves, a white china domino mask with gold leaf around the eyes, Small ruby earrings in both ears, white top hat with red silk band around the brim, mid-calf-length white cape white long-legged pants, black socks, and finally black wingtip shoes.

Mizuzu made a face as she inched forward. "Woah I really like your style! Um can't say I've ever heard of you though."

"Non? Then I will have to change that Cherie." Lupin mused, before offering the Mortician a sly wink. "Oh I suppose it would be rude of me to not introduce my other half."

"Ooooh I do enjoy somewhat is fond of theatrics." Another boy mused as he clapped his hands together.

The Phantom Thief removed her mask, and immediately her demeanor changed. Her confidence faded as a look of nervousness filled the girl's expression.

Um h-hello. My name is Mirielle DuMonde. I usually let Lupin handle most of the talking, but I'm still here too." she said as she fidgeted slightly, before offering a nervous grin.

"Great I'm stranded who knows where with someone who is clinically insane." Rene sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Now now. There's no need to be so worried. I'm sure that there is nothing to concern ourselves with." A boy mused as he took a step forward, before bowing his head in formal manner. "Pleasure to meet you all. My name is Dylan Rufheiser, I'm known as the Ultimate Diplomat." He offered.

Dylan was of average height, but incredibly thin. His skin was rather tanned and he had brown eyes with flecks of gold and red mixed in. His black hair was messy and was ear length. There were streaks of red placed erratically through his unkempt locks.

The diplomat sported a black hoodie with a bloody skull on the front, pink cargo shorts with silver chains that hang from the pockets, red leggings that reaches up to his thigh and worn-down black and red sneakers. He also had on a black choker with little diamonds laced throughout it.

"I'll have to ask that Lupin refrain from taking any of my possessions." The boy chuckled softly.

"Y-Yes I think she'll behave for the moment at least." Mirelle stammered slightly, before quickly placing her mask back on.

"You're the Ultimate Diplomat? You look more like some sort of emo rocker." The Exterminator mused with a scoff.

"Yes well sometimes, it's important to be able to blend. You see I'm from Cuba, and I've found that at times it's easier to negotiate when you fit into the crowd. If you stand out from those around you, people tend to take notice. In any case I think I've taken enough of everyone's time. I believe we've still yet to finish introductions." The Diplomat said as his gaze flitted to the sole unidentified individual.

The remaining boy stood holding a skull into the air in a dramatic fashion. "Oh is it finally my chance? Very well then. Thou mayest refer to me as Kakeru Lehrer. I am the Ultimate Playwright, pleasure to meeteth thee. Ah, sorry, was that too much? " He offered a dry chuckle, as he stowed the prop skull into his pack. "Apologies, sometimes I can't resist some self deprecating humor." he mused.

Kakeru was of an average height and build. He was thin, but not frail. He had feminine delicate fingers. His semi-short black hair was messy and was styled into a slightly parted fringe. He has reddish-pink eyes and a rather fair complexion.

The Playwright wore a white sweater over a charcoal suit, and a white tie with grey rose motifs tied around his collar. He also wore a slightly he likes to oversized, warm unzipped burgundy hooded jacket. On its left side features the two golden drama masks pins, Comedy and Tragedy. He also wore black plaid trousers, and a pair of dark brown Oxford shoes.

"Nice to meet ya! Looks like everyone is accounted for now. Which means none of us are strangers anymore." Mizuzu said with a impish smile.

"Non certainly not. If anything, I get the sense this is just the beginning of something truly magnifique." The Phantom Thief mused with a vivid smile.

"Well I'm glad someone is enjoying themselves, because I." Rene paused as something bright, caught all of their attentions outside one of the windows.

"What in the world was that? And better yet, is that the Earth?" Sierra asked with a wide eyed expression.

"Well I suppose there's only one way to be certain. Shall we investigate?" Dylan suggested.

* * *

 **4:31 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Atrium**

One by one each of the teenagers emerged in their assorted groups.

It was such a rare occasion for so many people to be struck silent, and yet not a sound could be heard other than the occasional shuffling.

High above them a massive space station was now nothing more than scrap metal.

Alongside it were thousands of large space rocks.

However more stunning yet, was the Earth that loomed beyond.

It seemed so close and yet was now so very far away.

For many of them it was just as far away, as hope seemed to be in that moment.

Of course they had no idea, that Despair would soon find them and that their nightmare was just beginning.

That a new killing game would soon begin, and that their lives would be changed forever.

* * *

 **24 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **I give you all the first chapter of Sea of Tranquility. I really wanted to do the very first introduction chapter. I want to let you all to know the schedule I have planned. For now this fic will be updated once a month. However please don't despair. A New Hope my flagship fic is almost concluded. When it ends I will turn my focus to this fic and it's sister fic. Once that happens you all can expect at least one update weekly if not more, depending on my work schedule. I'm really proud of how this all came together, and I hope you enjoy the glimpse of what's the come.**


	3. Chapter 2: One Giant Leap: Act Two

**Chapter 2: One Giant Leap: Act Two**

 **4:34 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Atrium**

The Twenty-Four teens found themselves gathered outside a massive complex.

The ground itself was littered with various craters and holes as well as several rovers.

In the distance other structures could be seen lining the Lunar Surface. Including a massive dome that encased the large colony, and seemed to provide a breathable atmosphere and artificial gravity.

However for the moment everyone's attention was focused on the sky.

"I certainly hope that was an intentional demolition. Though even if it was, it gives me little comfort at the moment." Shohei mused as he stared up at the debris that now hung between them and the Earth.

"Fire giveth and fire taketh away." The Ultimate Playwright said as he stroked his chin. "I don't suppose anyone else has an explanation as to how we arrived here? Clearly there are far more of us than I originally expected." The boy said as his gaze flitted around the massive group.

"Yes judging from what I could tell, we were all divided into groups of six. Perhaps we should take a moment to gather our bearings and do proper introductions?" Yukiko suggested with a small smile.

"You people. Do you have no sense at all? I could care less about small talk, for all I know you people are the very reason I'm here." Rene scowled slightly, before he stalked away.

The Ultimate Mortician rocked back on forth on her feet as she piped up. "Aww don't be like that Rene! I'm sure there's no one like that here."

"Caution can be a virtue, but the line between it and paranoia is a dangerous one." Zalicka mused as she offered an endearing smile down at her two snakes that were twined about her neck.

"Yes I'm inclined to agree. We assume the worst, and we'll only be met with the worst." The Ultimate Diplomat mused thoughtfully.

"Suzu is that you !" Choko exclaimed with a giddy expression as the petite girl bounded over, before promptly throwing her arms around the Mortician. "Strawbear and I are so beary happy to see you!" She exclaimed.

An infectious smile spread across Misuzu's alabaster face. "Choko? What are you doing here?! You're a sight for sore eyes." She laughed as she embraced the shorter girl.

"Um still building my case on that one. I definitely don't remember being shipped off to the moon though." The Prosecutor deadpanned.

Amare who stood a few feet away quirked a single brow. "Fascinating so we're not all strangers it seems? If I may ask how exactly do you both know one another?" the dark skinned girl asked as she looked between the two much shorter girls.

Misuzu offered the Civil Engineer a friendly smile. "Well Choko is the Ultimate Prosecutor, and we met through work. As the Ultimate Mortician I had to testify in a few of her cases."

The girl stared dumbfounded a moment, before shaking her head. "Apologies I'm being quite rude. I'm the Ultimate Civil Engineer, Amare Douglas. I feel guilty for judging, but I must admit I am surprised to hear that."

"Aw don't worry about it kay?" Choko said as she threw her arm around Misuzu's neck. "It certainly wouldn't be the first time we've caught someone off guard. In any case it's a pleasure to meet you!" The Prosecutor offered as her childish demeanor seemed to give way to a more refined speech pattern.

The Civil Engineer smiled warmly as she pressed a hand against her chest. "A pleasure indeed."

The Ultimate Prosecutor blinked as she tilted her head, just in time to notice a ornately dressed girl standing right behind her. She had on a striking mask and her liquid green eyes seemed to glow as a mischievous smile graced her lips. "Tell me, ma Cherie are you a thief as well?" She asked as she suddenly pulled a rose out from beneath her cloak, before extending it. "Because you have stolen my heart."

"Heh I like her!" Misuzu smirked as she adjusted her cowlick slightly.

"T-Thief?! As if! I'm Choko Shinsato and I'm the Ultimate Prosecutor. If you break the law, you'll have to face me!" The petite girl said as she jabbed her finger towards Mirelle.

"That sounds like a challenge for Lupin the Seventh, The Ultimate Phantom Thief." she said with a mischievous smile.

"Never heard of you. Have we Strawbear?" Choko asked as she produced her little stuffed bear.

"No we haven't, because this French girl is crazy!" The bear said in a sing song voice.

"Non? You truly haven't heard of me? What a travesty." she said as she bent down to stare eye to eye with the bear. "Then I shall have to make myself worth remembering." She mused as she placed the rose between the girls hairline and ear. "Until we meet again my rose."

"S-stop talking all familiar. We just met." The Prosecutor stomped childishly as the thief seemed to fade into the crowd of other students.

"Well even among ultimates, that one is particularly unique." The Civil Engineer said as she tapped her foot. "I do hope someone shows up to explain this. I'm not much for idle time."

"Aw I'm sure everything will be just fine. Let's just go with the flow." Misuzu said as she noticed a girl standing off on her own, she wordlessly began skipping off.

"Your friend is certainly not what I imagined when I pictured a mortician." Amare mused.

"Suzu is one of a kind that's for sure." The petite prosecutor said as she nodded her head vigorously.

"Though I suppose the same applies to you." The dark skinned girl deadpanned.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Choko asked with an indignant look.

In the distance Misuzu bounded forward, before stopping in front of a girl who sat on the ground. Her knees were pulled into her chest as her head was bowed low. The other girl was also extremely pale, she wasn't albino though she could be easily mistaken as such. She had very light blonde hair and reddish brown eyes. "Hey you alright? If all of this is overwhelming you can say whatever you want. I'm a pretty great listener." The Mortician said as she slightly hunched over, as she offered a small smile.

Hikari slowly lifted her chin. "Everything is so very quiet. I'm use to being surrounded by the souls of the dead, but there are so few. Many of them died in such horrible ways, I can still feel their sorrow."

"So you can speak to the dead? What do they say?" Misuzu asked without skipping a beat.

A look of surprised flitted to the other girl's face. "You truly believe me? That is rare. My name is Hikari Kurohashi, and I'm the Ultimate Medium. As for what they say? It varies from sorrow to anger. Life being snuffed short, to rage at some entity. Fewer still have found peace. Why have you approached me? I'm not very adept at conversation."

"Hey that's just fine. You'll get better with time, besides we have to be friends. My name is Misuzu Shiina. I'm the Ultimate Mortician, if there was a better pair made in heaven I can't imagine it. So come on, you shouldn't sit by yourself!" The girl said as she extended her hand. Her vivid pink eyes stared past her glasses.

Hikari hesitated a moment, before slowly accepting the hand. "Are you certain you wish to abide my company?"

"Of course I do. Come on, you have to meet Choko and Amare!" she said as she gently ushered the girl off.

* * *

 **4:41** **P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Atrium**

Lia tapped her foot impatiently, before she spotted another red head standing a few feet away with her eyes closed. She quirked her brow as she registered a slow rhythmic sound. "Seriously?! Is she actually a sleep at a time like this? How does anyone fall asleep standing up? What a terrible use of time." The girl huffed as she took several strides forward, before hearing a snort.

The Ultimate Pilot stood a few feet away, before smirking. "Wouldn't fucking do that if I were you. I'd just leave the airhead to sleep."

"I will do no such thing. I cannot tolerate such lazy behavior." The Volcanologist said as she stepped forward, before placing her hands on the girl's shoulders. She took a quick breath, before gently shaking the girl. "Time to wake up and seize the day."

Mallory let out a sleepy yawn, before rubbing one of her freckled cheeks. She cracked one of her bright green eyes open. The subdued girl's demeanor seemed to shift as a warm smile graced her face. "Oh good morning!" she exclaimed, before she pulled the other girl into a tight embrace. "Nice to meet you!" She chirped.

"Can't breathe." Lia wheezed out.

"Tried to fucking warn you. She's got one hell of a vice grip. I thought my tits were gonna burst." Natalie snorted.

"Oh sorry. Sometimes I get really excited." The Gardener admitted as she loosed her hold.

"Heh it's okay I think. There's nothing wrong with a little enthusiasm. I'm Lia Almeda and I'm the Ultimate Volcanologist." She offered as she extended a hand.

"Vulcanologist?" Mallory questioned as she tilted her head to the side.

"You can't seriously be that dense. She's a Volcanologist. It means she's studies Volcanos and shit. She's not studying Star Trek." The Pilot sighed.

The Irish girl never seemed to miss a beat as she clapped both of her hands around Lia's single hand, before shaking it. "Oh pleasure to meet you. That sounds really interesting. I'm Mallory Walsh and I'm the Ultimate Gardener. I'm sure we'll be great friends just like me and Nat."

"Heh I'd like that." Lia said slightly taken aback by the girl's odd demeanor.

"Stop acting so damn familiar airhead. It's Natalie Sheldon, not Nat and I'm the Ultimate Pilot." She muttered.

"Huh what did I say?" Mallory asked with a confused expression.

Lia couldn't help but chuckle as she slowly pried her hands away from Mallory. "Well it's nice to meet you both, even with the strange circumstances we find ourselves in."

"No kidding. I keep expecting to wake up or find out we're in some weird ass simulation." Natalie mused as she folded her arms across her cleavage.

"Simulation?" Lia questioned as she stared over at the brunette.

"Yeah they use to run things like that back at the Flight Academy I was in, before I received a letter for Hope's Peak. Though you could sort of tell it wasn't real. If this is a simulation, someone's really fucking updated the tech a lot." The girl mused.

"D-Do you really think this could be just some sort of made up world?" Sierra asked as she hesitantly approach the group. "Sorry for interrupting. My name is Sierra Maxine, I'm the Ultimate Prodigy. I thought I should introduce myself to more people." She said as she fidgeted slightly with her hands.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure this weird shit is the real deal." The Pilot said as she eyed the newcomer cautiously.

"The Ultimate Prodigy? Woah that sounds really cool!" Mallory said with wide eyed expression as she began to stalk forward, only to be stopped as Natalie grabbed at the back of her sun dress.

"Jesus fucking Christ. I swear I'm going to put a leash on you, so you don't end up squeezing everyone to death with those fucking tits of yours. Haven't you heard of just shaking someone's hand?" Natalie groaned.

"But that's so informal Nat, besides hugging people makes me happy." The red head said with a cheerful expression.

"Yeah I bet it makes a lot of boys happy too." The Pilot groused.

"Of course because everyone likes to feel warm and loved. The only thing better is having dirt beneath your hands." Mallory mused as she still squirmed against the pilot's grip.

"Sorry we're a bit of a dysfunctional group. It's nice to meet you Sierra, I'm Lia Almeda, and I'm the Ultimate Volcanlogist." The fiery haired girl said as she extended her hand as she offered an encouraging smile. "The short one who doesn't understand boundaries is Mallory Walsh, The Ultimate Gardener. The one holding her at bay is Natalie Sheldon, the Ultimate Pilot."

The Prodigy took the other girl's hand, before shaking it as a smile graced her lips. "It's nice to meet all of you. Sorry if I'm awkward. I'm not use to being around so many Ultimates."

"So what's an Ultimate Prodigy? I mean I know what the word means, but what does that mean for an Ultimate?" The busty brunette asked.

Mallory huffed. "Lemme go Nat. I'll be good I promise."

"Fine I don't have the energy to deal with your antics anyway." Natalie snorted, before she eyed the black haired girl. "Well what's the low down huh?"

Sierra played with her pony tail a moment. "Well it's embarrassing to admit, but I'm not special like the rest of you. Well that's to say that I'm not good at any one thing. I'm just good at learning things exceptionally fast."

"Really?! That's incredible. You can do whatever you want, you can be like the best Ultimate ever." Mallory said enthusiastically.

"Mallory might be a bit over the top, but she does make a good point. Being able to be a jack of all trades isn't a bad thing at all." Lia offered.

A faint smile graced Sierra's lips. "I'd never thought of it like that before. I guess that doesn't sound so bad after all."

* * *

 **4:46** **P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Atrium**

"Xin Chao. I'm Anh Nyugen, the Ultimate Lute Player. It's a pleasure to meet you." The white haired boy offered as he bowed his head politely.

"Yeah Xin Chao right back at you! I think anyways." Alex chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck. "My name is Alex Alvarez and I'm the Ultimate DJ. I've gotta say it's awesome to meet someone else here that appreciates music."

The Lute Player smiled in response. "Yes I imagine we come from two very different worlds, but nonetheless we both appreciate the arts." he paused, before chuckling. "Apologies for not explaining myself. Xin Chao is Vietnamese for hello, so in that context I suppose you used it well. Just for future reference you can also say Tạm biệt which means goodbye."

"Hey I'll remember that. I can say I already learned something today." The DJ chuckled with a wry grin. "Though I bet we're going to learn a lot more before this day is over. This is wild."

"Yes I believe that is a very true statement." A voice said, before a boy wearing monk robes stepped into view. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I figured I should get to know my peers. It seems regardless of our situation, we can take solace in the fact we're not alone."

"Hey I can't fault your logic. I can't imagine what'd I do if I woke up alone in a place like this." Alex mused, before shaking his head. "Oh right I didn't catch your name. "

"Apologies. My name is Mikhail Mischak, and I'm the Ultimate Taoist. I hope that whatever situation greets us we can make the most of it." The dark haired boy said as he bowed his head slightly. "If I'm not mistaken you're Alex and Anh? The Ultimate DJ and Luteplayer. I suppose it's only natural those that are musically inclined would find one another."

"Yes it seems only appropriate doesn't it?" Anh chuckled as he patted the strap that secured his instrument.

"Then it's certainly fate that those with an appreciation of music would find one another." A female voice said as Zalicka slinked forward. Her liquid yellow eyes flitted between the trio.

"Ah Miss Hajjar I should have expected as a Snake Charmer you'd be musically inclined. Oh where are my manners? This is Zalicka Hajjar, the Ultimate Snake Charmer." Anh said with a polite smile as he held out his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. It seems there are quite a few of us that are foreigners. Though I suppose we're all foreigners here." Mikhail chuckled seemingly calm about the entire situation.

"Charmed to meet you all as well. I must admit I was surprised as well, perhaps Hope's Peak was seeking to expand it's horizons. In the past I heard it was rare to see Ultimates outside of Japan. Though clearly there is nothing normal about our situation." The Snake Charmer mused as her hand delicately stroked Veeza's head.

"I can see why they call you a charmer." Alex chuckled almost under his breath, before clearing his throat. "So if you don't mind me asking, how did you get into working with snakes in the first place? I mean did you just pick one up one day, or was it something more complicated?"

An amused expression filled the sunkissed woman's lips. "Yes I suppose it seems particularly strange from the outside. That is something I hope to remedy, so that my darlings are not seen as monsters. As for how I found my calling? Perhaps that's a matter for another time." She mused softly.

* * *

 **4:51** **P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Atrium**

"Fukuya Onsuki, I'm the Ultimate Gymnast. Pleasure to meet you Miss?" The boy let his words hang in the air, as he stared at the dark haired girl in front of him.

"Yukiko Fukunaga, I'm known as the Ultimate Chess Player." She said as her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, as a tease of a smile flitted to her lips. "You're an interesting person. That much I can already tell."

The Gymnast brushed some hair out of his face. "You think I'm interesting? I wouldn't go that far. I'm just one more ultimate among the crowd."

The curvy girl folded her arms, as she stared at him intently for a long moment. "Oh I doubt that very much. Your name is definitely Japanese, but unless your parents were foreigners you don't look like you have a drop of that blood running in your veins. Also unless I'm mistaken wasn't there an Ultimate Gymnast already? I know it's not unheard of to see more than one person carrying the same title, however it is rare."

Fukuya ran a hand through his short blue hair. "Seems like your title is well earned, but don't over analyze things too much." he chuckled as he extended his hand.

A warm smile spread across the girl's face as she took his hand, before shaking it. "I'm afraid that's my job, but if you want to keep your secrets that makes it only more entertaining for me. What do you make of this situation?" she asked as she gestured up at the sky above them.

"Well I'd be lying if I said I wasn't taken back. The last thing I remember is being in Tokyo, so this is definitely a culture shock. You seem to be rather calm though." The boy mused as he rested a hand on his side.

"Well I can't afford to let my nerves show, keeping up morale is important. Especially if this situation can't be averted quickly." Yukiko mused.

"So I'm not the only one putting on a brave face? That's comforting to know." A tanned skinned boy offered as he approach the pair. He was extremely skinny. He ran a hand through his tangle of messy red and black hair. "Pleasure to meet you both. My name is Dylan Rufheiser, I'm known as the Ultimate Diplomat."

"Huh I would have never guessed with your attire." Fukuya said as he eyed the dark jacket the boy was wearing.

"Yes I know it looks like I came from a heavy metal concert, but don't let my clothes fool you. Being able to blend is important in my line of work." The boy said as he crossed his arms.

Yukiko smiled fondly. "Well I know I feel better already knowing we have someone capable of keeping the peace."

"No kidding. Who knows how long it will be until personalities start to grate, especially if we don't figure out why we're here." The Gymnast said as his brow furrowed.

"Well I doubt we were abducted only to be abandoned. Surely we'll have our answers soon enough." The Diplomat chuckled.

"Even if we don't, I'm sure we can make the best of this situation." The dark haired girl mused as she tapped her arm.

"Heh that's a very casual way of approaching the situation, however I suppose until we know more we don't have many options." Fukuya said as he stretched his arms, before hitting something very solid. The boy turned his head slowly to see a large boy standing next to him wearing a Toga styled jacket. "Hey sorry about that big guy, believe me if I were going to hit on you it wouldn't be that way." He laughed.

The boy turned slightly as his heterochromatic gaze swept over the trio. "I will not smite you for a single transgression, especially an accident."

Yukiko blinked as she eyed the boy a moment. "Wow you really stand out in a crowd. What might your talent be? No let me guess. Ultimate Frat boy? or maybe Ultimate Historian?"

"The second guess is far closer than the first. My name is Evan Drakon, and I'm the Ultimate Mythologist. My expertise consists of legends and myths from various cultures and religions. Though since Greece is my home, I do hold a deep bond with the stories relating to the great Pantheon."

"We really do have a diverse bunch. I thought I was going to be the only foreigner, though that's far from the case." Dylan chuckled.

* * *

 **4:56 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Atrium**

"Hiya! I'm Miyaki Hanao! Nice to meet you!" The slender blonde offered as she extended her hand.

The boy before her offered a meek nod, before awkwardly shaking her hand. There was a long pause, before scribbled something onto a notepad, before turning it in her direction.

"Wait a second! You're Ren Seishin?! Oh my gosh you voices like some of my favorite characters. Are you like saving your voice or something?" The girl asked as she smiled giddily at him.

The ponytailed boy shook his head slightly, before sighing. "I really hate my own voice believe it!" He said, before offering a thumbs up.

The leotard wearing girl squealed as she bounced on her feet. "That was a perfect Naruto! Ooooh can you do a Vegeta? Maybe do one of his classic lines? Please!" The girl begged as she leaned forward, before clutching her hands together.

"It's over Eight Thousand!" The boy said as he clenched his fist in the air. His voice mimicked the prince of all Saiyans perfectly.

"What a splendid display, it's a terrible shame that Voice Actors still don't get as much credit as they deserve. Alas it is only more short coming of this mortal coil." A boy exclaimed dramatically, before cracking a wry smile. "Kakeru Lehrer, the Ultimate Playwright. Not that there's many playwrights left in this day and age." the boy sighed as he waved his hand dismissively.

"Wow you're both so amazing. I've gotta say I feel pretty ordinary by comparison." The Circus Performer admitted with a sheepish smile.

"There is no need to feel dejected, surely everyone here is extraordinary in their own right." A tall boy mused as he walked up, before adjusting his goggles. "The most important thing is for all of us to work in tandem and exercise caution. Oh where are my manners? My name is Shohei Maeda, and I'm the Ultimate Pyrotechnician."

"Ah I take it you're somewhat of a safety freak then?" Kakeru chuckled as he eyed the taller boy.

Shohei raised a hand to his mouth, before clearing his throat. "Admittedly it wouldn't be the first time I've been called that. Handling dangerous props for the enjoyment of others requires attentiveness."

Miyaki clapped her hands together. "Oh I can totally relate to that. We have to rehearse dangerous stunts several times, before doing them in a show. There's nothing wrong with a little safety."

The Pyrotechnician's maroon gaze settled on the slim blonde. "I'm pleased you appreciate the need for caution. I believe it will be required for whoever is behind our arrival here."

The Ultimate Kickboxer brought his fist up to his forehead, with the side of his index finger resting flat between his eyebrows. "Ultimate Hero you say? I hope that we can get along. I'd very much like to test my skills against you in the future. If that is acceptable to you?" he asked as he lowered his fist, before extending his hand.

"Oki Tokki always wishes to push his limits. It is the only way to ensure that justice prevails!" The boy exclaimed as he struck a peace sign over his rabbit helmet. After a moment his other hand shot out, before grasping Lee's. "Together we shall push the limit of what a man is capable of."

"If I have to see you make another ridiculous pose, I'm going to use my pesticides on you. I normally settle for insects and smaller vermin, but a rabbit will suffice." The Exterminator scowled slightly.

"You fiend! Oki Tokki cannot be defeated by the likes of you!" The brown haired boy said as he struck a dynamic pose, before jabbing his finger at Rene.

"Tch give me a chance and we'll see how confident you still are bunny boy." The shorter boy seethed.

"There's no need to resort to violence, I think we can just go our separate ways guys." Lee said as he slowly stepped between the pair.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Hey don't listen to the boxer, you two go right ahead and fight to the death. That's one way to start a game."** _A loud voice exclaimed drawing everyone's attention.

"Who the fuck are you?" The Pilot scoffed as she stared at a dual toned bear, who sat perched on a large rover.

"A teddy bear? I don't think I like him though. "Choko murmured as she patted her breast pocket.

 _ **"Well sweetums trust me the feeling is mutual!"** _The bear snorted loudly.

"A talking teddy!" Mallory exclaimed jubilantly as she bounded forward, before wrenching the bear off the rover, before squeezing him tightly.

 _ **"Young lady! This is in violation of colonial rules. Attacking the Mayor is strictly prohibited."** _The bear wheezed out.

"Hmph does that count as an attack though?" Dylan questioned with a bemused expression.

"You haven't been on the receiving end of that girl." Fukuya shivered slightly.

The bear managed to squirm out of Mallory's death grip, before pouncing away. He panted a moment, before raising a paw up. _**"Okay I'm going to give you a warning just this once, but from now on attack or *AHEM* any kind of physical contact with me is forbidden."**_

"Heh sorry Mister Bear." The Gardener said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Surely I'm not the only one who is questioning the fact we're speaking with a stuffed animal?" Zalicka asked as she arched a single brow.

 _ **"Hey woah! That really hurts my feelings. I have a name you know! I am Monokuma and I am the Mayor of The Sea of Tranquility. Pupupu that's this colony you kids are starring. You'll find out why that name is ironic soon enough."** _The bear snickered.

"Well don't get me wrong, I'm excited to be able to see some of these lunar craters and formations as much as the next person. However uh how did we get here in the first place?" Lia asked as she fiddled with her scarf.

"Yes I would very much like to know how we've arrived in a realm so far from our own." Hikari said in a low voice.

 _ **"Oh that's simple! You kiddos were brought here of course on that space station!"** _Monokuma gestured at the sky. _**"Oh my bad. Well it was there just a little while ago. YUK YUK YUK. If you squint you can sort of see some of the debris flying around. Anyhoo welcome class of 80-B to Hope's Peak's Lunar Colony."**_

"So we truly are a part of Hope's Peak, I don't recall agreeing to such a dangerous destination however." Shohei mused as he rested a hand on his chin.

"Something tells me this thing isn't a teacher or representative of Hope's Peak." The Ultimate Gymnast said with a stern expression.

"Well no shit. Anyone with half a brain could have figured that out." Rene spat as he paced back and forth uncomfortably.

"Please there is no need for vulgarity. Let's keep our wits about us." The Ultimate Taoist said as he stared at the bear. "Precisely why are we here?"

 _ **"Oh that's simple. You represent some of the best and brightest. Not just from Japan, but from around the world. We can't let the outside world dull that kind of spark."** _Monokuma grinned.

"Humor me for a moment if you will. I've been following Hope's Peak for years. I've never heard of a class size being this large, in fact I was quite sure they were set at sixteen every year. So why the discrepancy?" Yukiko asked as she folded her arms.

"Yeah now that I think of it, she makes a good point. I know a few people who were attending, their class sizes were always set like that." Alex said as he scratched his chin.

 _ **"Ooooh! Well don't we have a sharp one in our bunch?! You're absolutely right. Only Sixteen of you should be here, and yet there are Twenty-Four. I'll let you kiddos stew over that."** _The bear grinned wildly.

"Excuse me? I wanted to go to Hope's Peak, but I'm not so sure about all of this. When can I go home?" Sierra asked as she raised her hand.

 _ **"Go home? Oh that's easy! NEVER! Bahaha. That's right you kiddos are Lunar residents for the rest of your lives!"** _Monokuma snickered.

"You've gotta be fucking shitting me. If this is a damn joke, I don't like the punchline." Natalie scowled as she popped her knuckles.

"If it is a joke, it's certainly in poor taste." Amare mused as her lips pulled into a fine line.

"I'll have you know that I can find you guilty in multiple counts of kidnapping. The judge would throw the book at you." Choko said as she folded her arms over her blazer.

 _ **"Oh dear! I'm trembling at the thought. Though around these parts I'm Judge,Jury, and Executioner. Though there is TECHNICALLY a way off this rock."** _The bear said with a fiendish glint in his eyes.

"Reveal to us the truth, before I bring my justice to bear against you!" The Ultimate Hero said as he struck a ridiculous pose.

"Hmph a bit dramatic, but at least he commits to the role." Kakeru chuckled at the boy's actions.

"A bit gaudy in the attire, but I do admire his confidence. Now little bear can you please continue?" The Phantom Thief asked in a heavy French accent.

 _ **"You got it toots! If you all want to feel grass beneath your feet again, I just have to see a little initiative. The first person to kill another colonist without being caught gets to taste sweet air again."** _Monokuma grinned wildly.

"Um my Japanese isn't great, but did the teddy say we had to kill someone?" Mallory asked with a confused expression.

"I don't think you misheard him. It seems we are indeed in a perilous situation." Dylan said as his brow furrowed.

"Zeus above! This is madness, you can't expect us to actually consider murder!" Evan said as he stared at the dual toned bear.

"Yeah he's right. I'm not about to hurt anyone, even if it means getting out of here." The Circus Performer said defiantly. "Surely no one would even consider doing something so horrible."

 _ **"Consider? No of course not. I want you all to follow through, I want to see a blood-soaked free for all. With only the strongest rising to the top. Oh just the thought gets me going."** _The bear sighed dreamily as he leaned against the rover. _ **"This is a killing game. You wanna get home? Spill a little blood for yours truly!"**_

Anh press a hand against his brow. "This is a lot to take in, I can't imagine what anyone gains from such cruelty."

Ren's mouth fumbled as he tried to speak, but his voice failed him. The boy clutched at his notepad fiercely as he lowered his gaze.

"C'est juste horrible! What kind of sick monster thinks this is funny?!" The Phantom Thief asked, before shaking her head in disbelief.

 _ **"Hey I resemble that remark! And this killing game is actually hilarious for me."** _Monokuma chortled.

"What is this thing? A stuffed bear? Announcing a killing game? Now, that's a concept I've never heard of… How utterly… absurd. Yes, I must note it down." The Playwright muttered.

"K-Killing game? You..you must be joking! I have never heard anything so ridiculous in my life, to suggest we are involved in a k-killing game right now!" The Volcanologist stammered as her confidence wavered a moment. Her eyes peered nervously between each of the other students.

"This is complete madness." Lee whispered as his hand tugged along his beanie as he stared at the ground.

"Do not despair my new friends! "Oki Tokki the Hero of Truth and Justice will not allow any villainy to occur on my watch." The Ultimate Hero exclaimed as he pumped his fist in the air.

"Tch how utterly asinine. I take no comfort in knowing a fool like you are supposedly watching over us." Rene said venomously as he folded his arms, before stalking off several feet.

"But when the universe becomes your self, when you the love the world as yourself, all reality becomes your haven, reinventing you as your own heaven." The Ultimate Taoist said in a serene manner.

"What the hell does any of that even mean?" Natalie asked as rubbed her forehead. "I swear I'm getting a damn headache."

"Look guys. It's alright. Whatever he says, we don't have to listen. If there is a way off, we can find it together. There's nothing good that can come from listening to anything he has to say." Misuzu spoke up, before pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"I couldn't agree more. If we let this Monokuma get into our heads, he's already won." Fukuya said as he offered a sharp glare at the bear.

 _ **"Yuk Yuk Yuk. Too late Charlie. I've already wormed my way into a few people's heads already. They might not even know it yet, but it's only a matter of time till someone reaches a breaking point."**_ The bear giggled.

"I do have a question. Should someone actually kill someone, what happens then?" Yukiko asked as she raised a single brow.

 _ **"Oh someone's asking the right questions. When a murder occurs the rest of you will be given a time frame to search for clues and build your case. At a certain point I will call all of you to trial. Once there it will be up to you to find the guilty party."**_ Monokuma said with a grin.

Zalicka's eyes narrowed. "I take it that failing to do so means the guilty party walks free, what becomes of the rest of us?"

 _ **"What happens?! Oh well the game continues. Whether you find the right or wrong party the game will move on. I should point out something pretty important though. The killer won't be allowed to leave, not immediately anyways."**_ Monokuma grinned.

"Then what point does killing anyone serve?" Rene asked with an annoyed expression.

 _ **"Woah watch your tone young man! That's quite simple too. Killing another colonist and deceiving your classmates will give you multiple advantages. For one access to more areas, weapons, oh and perhaps the most thing." The bear paused as he looked around the group. "At some point I will provide you with vessel. The blackened who have survived to that point will get to board and go home. Anyone else? Well they get to spend the rest of their lives here."** _Monokuma laughed raucously as silence followed for a long moment.

"So in order to escape, we have to kill a fellow colonist and then survive till the ending?" Amare asked as her brow furrowed deeply.

"This is insanity. Please I implore you all to not heed a word he says. We've yet to exhaust all our resources. Let us explore every possibility, before giving this a second thought." Mikhail spoke up.

"Yes we shall not give a moment to this fiend's offer!" The Hero exclaimed loudly.

 _ **"Pupupu. Well far be it for me to tell you otherwise. I'm sure none of you upstanding children would resort to murder. However if you want a refresher of the rules here they are!"** _Monokuma exclaimed as a massive digital screen emerged from beneath the surface of the lunar rock. A few seconds passed, before it flickered on as text appeared on the screen.

* * *

 **Regulations**

 **1\. Students are prohibited from accessing other colonies, until permitted by the Mayor.**

 **2\. "Nighttime" is from 10 P.M to 7A.M. Some areas are off limits at night, so use caution. The showers in the dormitories** **are inaccessible after 10 P.M and will only be accessible beginning at 6 A.M.**

 **3\. Sleeping anywhere is permitted, however is cautioned against.**

 **4\. With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the Lunar Colony at your discretion.**

 **5\. There are multiple areas that can only be accessed with a space suit. The Faculty is not responsible for injury, and or death. Proceed at your own peril.**

 **6\. Violence or any physical contact with Mayor Monokuma is strictly prohibited, as is destruction of surveillance cameras or any other colony property.**

 **7\. Anyone who kills a fellow colonist and becomes the "blackened" will be granted access aboard the escape craft, unless they are discovered. In addition there is no restriction to how many murders a blackened can commit.**

 **8.** **Additional school rules may be added as or if necessary.**

* * *

 _ **"Well Kiddos if you need to check these rules again, I've provided you all with Monopads. Their portable tablets, and they're super durable."**_

 _ **"They include maps, rules, information about everyone here, heck I was even nice enough to throw in music players and messaging on these things."**_

 _ **"You'll find everything you need in your quarters. There's a room for each of you. Pupupu I see you all need a little time to settle in. I'll check in with you all later."**_

 _ **"Welcome to the Sea of Tranquility, and let the games begin!"**_ The bear snorted loudly.

* * *

 **24 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Phew. Well there is my monthly update. However most of you guys know me. If I have the time beforehand I might update this sooner. A New Hope only has 10 chapters remaining. When it concludes this fic and it's sister fic will be my prime focus.**

 **DanganMachin**

 _Well honestly I just didn't want to box myself in a corner with people expecting multiple updates a week. Once A New Hope wraps, this fic will receiving weekly updates._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _I was really tickled by how many people chose a variety of the cast. Starting a fic is always the hardest part IMO. Having to capture a OC especially one that isn't your own is a challenge for sure xD_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I won't reveal the particulars but since I've seen multiple comments I will address this. Believe me when I say that I didn't accept a previous talent. Just stick with me and I believe it will become more clear._

 **Jeptwin**

 _You know what I find hilarious? Shuhei and Giselly are friends in Final Horizon and Fukuya and Miyaki will likely follow suite. The ironic part? The fact it's the same two submitters, but you both simply gender swapped your submissions lol._

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _It's just a personal opinion, but tackling large casts is easier when you break them into smaller groups (When it's possible) I hope you enjoyed this and hope it was worth the wait._

 **1Glimmershine**

 _I don't really know how to say this without spoiling anything, but I didn't go against my own rule of repeating talents. That's all I can say._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan**

 _Haha I appreciate it._

 **Invisible Prince**

 _I can say my name is Bruce Wayne, it doesn't mean it's true. I didn't go back on my word, just keep reading and give it a chance._

 **Fee5H**

 _This certainly has become the elephant in the room, but yes it will be addressed._

 **Altomi**

 _I'm so glad you submitted him! He genuinely brings a smile to my face, every time I'm writing for him xD_

 **SqualinaTralala**

 _I can't say much without spoiling anything, but trust me when I say nothing was repeated. Also in regards to the resident DJ, I spoke with his creator about not being able to use that original submission. He resubmitted it after changing it. Rest assured that everything is in good hands!_

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _I just had to have Choko meet the Phantom Thief. I couldn't resist the potential of that meeting._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Haha I know you've been binging. You probably added 100 reviews over the course of the last couple of weeks xD_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _I corrected the line to account for that and I will get around to more introductions in the following chapters. So don't you fret! =)_

 **SootyThunder**

 _Hey maybe if there's no antagonists they can all live together in harmony._

 **HoppsHungerfan**

 _As strange as it may sound, I don't see this story as having a protagonist. I'm going to try something different with this one. My plan is to focus on different characters throughout this story. Because typically if I focus only on certain characters people subconsciously suspect they'll survive. This makes it more engaging and less predictable in my mind._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Maybe there are no true antagonists? Or maybe they're just good about remaining hidden._

 **dashunterman**

 _There are certain characters that I do LOVE to write. I can't help but grin ear to ear when I'm writing for her. I love the overly dramatic flair she has. Also it helps that I'm listening to the persona 5 soundtrack as I write this lol._

 **Poomi**

 _I do love characters like Kakeru,Tae, and Mirelle. It's so easy to capture their dramatic sides. Which I think helps them really stand out._

 **dougcupcake**

 _Yeah I had planned to wait much longer, before submitting this. However I sometimes can't help myself ._


	4. Chapter 3: Ides of March

**Chapter 3: Ides of March:  
**

 **6:31 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

It had been well over an hour since the 24 teenagers had been thrust into a killing game.

The large procession had elected to convene to discuss their situation in one of the largest areas in the Central Colony.

The Commissary was a massive dining area, that was adjacent to the kitchen and storage area.

The room itself sported two floors for dining and had enough space to fit at least three times their number.

The ceiling was transparent and the stars and the Earth could be seen through the reinforced glass.

The group found themselves seated in the upper level, as they were divided between several large tables.

Some of the group sat with another, while others sat off on their own.

"Well I think we'd be remiss to not start by discussing our situation." Yukiko spoke up breaking the tenuous silence that hung over the room.

Mikhail nodded his head in agreement. "Yes I do believe it's important that we address this situation head on. Lest anyone make a terrible decision born out of desperation." The Taoist mused as he stared over at the Chess Player.

"Our situation? I believe that is abundantly clear. We're somehow on the moon itself, and stranded. We either kill to escape or we never leave get to leave. I think that's about the gist of it." Rene said with a scowl as he crossed his arms.

"Jesus Christ. Are you always this fucking positive?" Natalie said in a sarcastic manner as she tapped her forearm. "Look fuck the little bear. We got to this place somehow right? Let's find a damn ship, and yours truly will get us fucking home."

Dylan raised a brow. "Do you think you'd actually be able to pull that off? A plane isn't the same thing as a space ship, well at least I imagine that's the case." The Diplomat mused.

"Sweetie if I get behind the wheel, there isn't a damn thing I can't fly." The Pilot said with a confident smirk.

Misuzu clapped her hands together. "I think that's a great idea. Instead of worrying about death and some sort of crazy game, let's work on our escape plan. I mean we're all Ultimates here right? Together we should be able to pull off just about anything."

"Suzu is right! The Prosecution wishes to move for an escape plan!" Choko said as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Well should we in fact find a worthy vessel, I feel confident in my ability to assure it's safety. We wouldn't want to suffer an accident after launch after all." Shohei mused softly.

"I must agree with Maeda. I believe my experience with civil engineering could be useful in that scenario." Amare said as she gazed around the group.

"I hate to be a voice of negativity, but we really should gain a sense of our surroundings. Even if there is a vessel, there's no guarantee we'll be able to reach it yet. From what I can gather certain areas are currently off limits." Fukuya said as his brow furrowed. "I'm not saying we shouldn't try, but at the very least we should focus first on taking stock of our surroundings."

"Hey the man makes a good point. There are a ton places to search around here. Maybe we should use these fancy Monopads to check it out first?" Alex suggested as he peered up from his own device.

"Oh no that could be fun! How do we want to start?" Miyaki asked with a warm smile as she seemed to rock back and forth in her chair.

"Well it might not be a bad idea to see where we're suppose to lay our heads. Looks like there's a Residence Hall for the both boys and girls." Lee mused as he lightly adjusted his beanie.

"My someone certainly invested quite a lot of money into all of this. Surely it must have had a different purpose initially." Zalicka said in a sultry voice as her yellow gaze flitted around the room.

"Ah but of course. I very much doubt anyone would invest so much in merely blood sport. Then again the world we come from is a very strange place." Kakeru said with a bemused expression.

"So let's keep this simple. No need to dawdle about. Let's split up into boys and girls and check out where we're sleeping. After that we can split up and check out everything else." Lia suggested.

"I see no fault with that course of logic. I am pleased to note that some of you do possess wisdom." Evan said in a low voice as his hetero chromatic gaze shifted around the room.

"I'd very much like to freshen up myself. I know we haven't been on our feet long, but I already feel exhausted." Sierra admitted with a weak smile.

"This day has been taxing for all of us. A rest would do us all good." Ren said his voice resembling Spike from Cowboy Bebop.

"Let us hope that our eternal slumber does not lie on the immediate horizon." Hikari said in a monotone manner.

A soft snore could be heard from one of the chairs, as Mallory's head was bowed low.

"Ten to one that girl is going to be the first to die." Rene scoffed, before shaking his head.

The Ultimate Luteplayer shot the other boy a disapproving look. "That is incredibly rude. I for one do not find it funny in the least."

"Who said it was meant to be funny? I'm just be realistic. She's already dead, and just doesn't realize it yet." Rene said with a passive shrug.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Tae exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air. "I will not allow a fair damsel to fall on my watch. The stars will give me the strength to smite any villainy!" The Ultimate Hero exclaimed dramatically.

"She seems to suffer from narcolepsy. It's a dangerous enough condition in the real world, here it's far worse. We shouldn't even joke about such a terrible thing." Yukiko said as she offered a chiding look at the Exterminator.

"Fear not. I do share something in common with the bunny man. I would never let anything happen to a beautiful girl. It is a part of my code as a Phantom Thief." Lupin said in a thick french accent as a playful smile teased her lips.

"If we're quite done with small talk, I suggest we gather our bearings while it's still relatively early." Dylan suggested as he shoved his hands into his hoodie.

"I think that's probably a good idea. I'd rather not spend all evening in here bickering." Fukuya mused with a faint smile.

* * *

 **7:02 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Residence Hall**

"You've gotta be freaking kidding me. There's this huge fucking area for the sleeping quarters, and only six damn rooms?" Natalie groaned as she rubbed at her forehead.

"Mon Amie I suppose we shall have to double up. I can certainly think of far crueler fates." The Phantom Thief said as she hooked a finger underneath Sierra's chin. "You wouldn't mind sharing a space with moi would you? In fact we could share just about anything you like."

The Prodigy's face began to heat up. "I don't mind sharing a room Mireille, just please stop teasing me."

"And who precisely said I was teasing?" The dark haired girl purred as she gestured towards one of the doors. "Shall we then darling? I've got a good feeling about door number four."

"Four it is then." The girl said with a tired smile, as she followed in stride with the other girl.

"Misuzu and I are sharing a room. So don't even think about objecting." Choko said with a defiant little smile as she crossed her arms across her blazer.

The Mortician laughed as she threw an arm around her friend's neck. "You don't have to be so worried. I don't think anyone was going to fight you for it." she giggled as the pair headed into the first room.

"Volcano girl. What'ya say we split a room?" The Pilot said as she tapped her foot repeatedly against the floor.

The Volcanologist laughed uneasily. "It's Lia and sure I don't mind that Natalie. I respect a girl who says what's on her mind."

"Heh well you chose the right roommate. Come on let's check this shit out." The brunette said as she gestured at the third room.

"Heya Mallory right? Would you like to share a room?" Miyaki said with a tiny smile as she eyed the red head.

The Gardener offered a sleepy smile. "Mm that sounds wonderful. I can sleep just about anywhere, so I'm not picky. You can choose any room you want." she murmured as she rubbed at her eyes.

"How bout room number six?" The Circus Performer suggested as she held out a hand.

"Sounds lovely!" The red head chirped as settled instead for hugging the other girl's arm.

Miyaki laughed at the girl's friendliness, as she shuffled awkwardly towards their room.

Yukiko's gaze flitted around the room a few moments before a smile graced her lips. "It's Amare right? Would you like to share a room? The most commotion I'll make is an occasional game of chess. "

The Civil Engineer chuckled softly. "No that sounds fine to me. It's been a while since I played, but I'd like to play against you some time." The dark skinned girl chuckled as they headed towards another door.

"Well this isn't entirely a surprise. Not many are eager to share the company of my darling ones." Zalicka said as she stared fondly down at her two snakes.

Hikari fidgeted a moment, before finding her voice. "I don't mind. People tend to avoid me too. I usually make people uncomfortable. Some even think I bring bad luck through my talent."

An amused smile graced the Egyptian's woman's lips. "Intriguing. So it seems we are fellow outcasts. So long as you have respect for my friends here, we will get along splendidly."

"I-I'd like that. To get along with someone, like a friend." The pale haired girl said awkwardly as she stared at the ground.

"Well we certainly can't inspect our room from here now can we?" The Snake Charmer mused with a light chuckle as she slipped forward. "And friendship most be fostered from some point. Shall we?"

The Spirit Medium nodded her head faintly as she followed into a stride after the other girl.

* * *

 **7:33 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Residence Hall**

"We have to share a room? How utterly preposterous. I know none of you people, and I'm suppose to sleep in the same room as one of you?" Rene asked incredulously as he stalked off towards one of the rooms.

Mikhail offered a faint smile. "I will speak to him and offer to share the room with him. I don't want any unpleasantness." The Taoist said as he followed after the other boy.

"Unpleasantness seems to characterize Rene. He is one we should keep our eye on." Fukuya said quietly as he folded his arms.

Dylan clapped the much taller boy on the shoulder. "Ah I wouldn't worry too much about him. He's probably just anxious and uses that attitude to cope."

"My that certainly is one way of looking at things. Though I suppose things are glum enough without assuming the worst." The Playwright mused. "Ruffheiser you care to split a room?"

"Sure. I don't mind that at all." The dark haired boy mused as he laced his hands behind his head, before following after Kakeru.

"Well looks like Lee and I will be splitting a room as well. We're going to take a look around, before checking the rest of our surroundings." Anh said with a polite bow of his head.

Shohei simply nodded as he watched the pair trudge toward another door. His gaze flitted between the remaining boys. "Ah Ren what do you say we take a room? You seem to typically prefer silence, and I can respect that."

The boy's eyes widened slightly before a weak smile tugged at the corner of his lips, before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Looks like everyone is almost paired up." Evan said quietly as he folded his burly arms. "Fukuya would you be opposed?"

"Not in the slightest big guy. Lead the way!" The Gymnast said with wry grin on his face.

Alex bobbed his head back and forth, before feeling someone tapping him on the shoulder.

The boy blinked as he removed his headphones, before gazing around the hall itself. Only to realize there was only one other person left.

"Oh crap." The boy muttered as the boy before him offered a brilliant grin.

"Do not despair. We shall become fast friends, for you have the Ultimate Hero as a roommate." Tae's voice boomed loudly.

The DJ sweat-dropped. "Well glad to hear it buddy." he said, before shaking his head. _'Let's hope the Bunny Hero of the Stars sleeps like anyone else.'_

* * *

 **7:54 P.M Day one**

 **Central Colony**

 **Kitchen**

The Ultimate Luteplayer whistled softly as he regarded the contents of the freezer. "Well it seems we have enough in storage along to serve a small army. It's a safe assumption that we will not have to worry about food anytime soon."

"Good news because Strawbear here eats like a horse." Choko said as she planted her hands on her hips.

Lee offered a faint chuckle. "So I'm going to bite the bullet and ask, but are you actually serious about the puppet? Or is it just a gag?"

The Prosecutor who was dwarfed by the Kickboxer stalked forward until she was only inches away from the other boy. "A GAG?! You dare insult strawbear?" She asked with a seemingly horrified expression.

"Woah. Now hold on a second. I didn't mean anything by that, I just was curious that's all." The Kickboxer said as he offered the girl a nervous smile.

"CURIOUS?" The girl snorted a moment as her serious expression deflated as she broke into a fit of giggles. "Oh you should have seen your face. Don't worry I'm the Ultimate Prosecutor for a reason. It takes a lot to really offend me. As for strawbear? Well you'll just have to wait and see."

"A question if I may?" Anh asked as he leaned against the counter in the center of the large kitchen. "Does Strawbear like his eggs sunny-side up, scrambled, or another way entirely?" The boy asked with a small grin.

"Heh ask him or her first thing in the morning. Why are you planning to be our chef?" Choko asked with a tiny smirk.

Nyugen rubbed at his chin. "Well I did spend quite a lot of time working in a family restaurant. I'm fairly confident in my dishes, save anything sweet."

Lee let out a relieved sigh. "I'm so glad to hear that Anh. I can't cook to save my life, and I need plenty of protein for my workouts.

"Well that's all there is to it then. The Jury rests because Anh will be our resident cook!" The Prosecutor said as she slammed a hand against the counter.

"Well I certainly I appreciate the vote of confidence. I'll do my best." The Luteplayer laughed.

* * *

 **8:14 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Greenhouse**

"Well this is quiet nice. It's reassuring to know that life does thrive in such a place." Zalicka mused as she gazed around the large Greenhouse.

The structure contained artificial lighting, and soil that was clearly foreign to the moon itself.

Row upon row of lush vegetation could be seen throughout the expansive structure.

A great deal of the vegetation was meant of sustenance.

Though a smaller section of the Greenhouse was devoted to flowers and various trees.

Even a few Bee containers could be seen scattered throughout the area.

"Tsk save the fact we're all at the mercy of a stuffed animal. If the person behind it snapped their fingers, we'd choke to death." Rene said as he warily looked around the area. "There's a lot of sharp tools in here, I'll have to make note of that."

"You truly are a suspicious one aren't you?" The Snake Charmer asked as she knelt down, before smelling one of the more exotic flowers.

"Caution is what kept our ancient ancestors from going extinct. You'll excuse me if I don't trust you all implicitly." The Exterminator said as he trudged towards a large shed.

"He seems really cranky. I wonder if he hasn't eaten today." Mallory mused as she rifled through the nearby soil, before humming softly.

An amused chuckle left Zalicka's lips. "Nothing seems to get you down does it?" she asked as she arched a single brow.

The curvy red head lifted her chin up, before the soft expression on her face shifted to terror. "S-Snakes?!" She squeaked as she fell backwards on her bottom, before scooting several feet away.

The Snake Charmer let out an irritated sigh. "Surely you're not just now noticing my darlings, Veeza and Seath. I ask that you show them more respect than that. I would think as the Ultimate Gardner you'd appreciate them more."

Mallory covered her freckled cheeks with her hands. "R-Respect?! Oh well I know they're really important and stuff, I just freeze up when I see one." she said as she peeked through her fingers. "I almost died when I was really little because of a poisonous snake."

"How is that any different from a friendly dog versus a rabid one?" The sun-kissed woman asked. "It is a unnecessary fear. So long as you are mindful and do not provoke them, you have nothing to fear."

"I'll take your word for it!" Mallory laughed nervously as she slowly rose to her feet, before wiping the dirt off her hands.

A playful smile graced the charmer's lips. "Would you care to touch Veeza? Perhaps we can cure your fear."

"T-Touch?!" Mallory sputtered, before promptly backpedaling several feet. "Maybe some other time."

"When she says another time, she means never." Rene muttered as he walked up to the pair. "Not that probably matters, but I just wanted to point out the fact that there is a powerful pesticide in the shed."

The Gardener blinked a couple of times. "Well that's not that strange is it? I don't like using chemicals on anything I grow, but it's not that weird is it?"

The Exterminator rolled his eyes. "Other than the bees that serve to make honey, there shouldn't be a lot of need for pesticide in here. Remember we're not on Earth anymore dummy."

"Hm it is possible that in this killing game, that our captor has left things to encourage murder." Zalicka said with a slight frown.

"My thoughts exactly. I checked what was packed in there, and let me tell you it would do a lot more than kill a few insects." Rene said as he adjusted his uniform.

"So it would kill a lot of insects?" Mallory asked as she ticked her head to the side.

An audible groan escaped the Exterminator. "Mark my word. The first person." he muttered as he turned and began to stalk off.

"First person to do what exactly?" The Gardener asked with a confused expression.

The Snake Charmer shook her head. "I wouldn't worry too much, that one is just trouble."

* * *

 **8:35 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Playhouse**

"Woah. This is not what I expected." Miyaki said as she stepped into the threshold of the large colorful room.

The room itself seemed like a child's dream come to life.

Thousands of toys lay scattered around the room, along with a large trampoline and a giant ball-pit.

There were several large Monokuma plushies, that lay propped in the center of the toys.

"This is really something else. It almost looks a really fancy daycare." Ren said in an amused manner. His voice sounded just like Goku from the Dragonball series.

"Hah indeed it does. Though when it comes down to it, we're all children at heart." The Ultimate Hero exclaimed as he lunged straight into the ball pit, before flailing around.

Miyaki leaned closer to the voice actor. "Is it just me or did he just jump like fifty feet from a standing position?"

"Y-Yeah I guess there might be something to his talent after all. It's not just a silly costume." Ren mused.

"Silly? I actually thought it was kind of cute." The Circus Performer said before shrugging her shoulders. "Anyways I think he has the right kind of idea. What'ya say we have fun?"

"But aren't we supposed to be looking around?" Ren asked never falling out of character.

"Ah come on Ren! We are looking around in a way." The blonde laughed as she reached out and grabbed his hand, before guiding him towards the nearby trampoline.

"Well I guess a little break wouldn't hurt." the boy said as a faint smile crossed his face.

"That's the spirit!" Miyaki giggled.

* * *

 **8:58 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Theater**

"And action!" Kakeru said from where he sat in the front row.

"Guys do I really have to do this?" Sierra asked from where she stood in a prop castle. She stood some two stories above the stage.

The Playwright cleared his throat. "Where's your sense of drama? Your sense of adventure? You make a perfect Juliet. Just read the script."

The Prodigy groaned. "Fine but I don't want either of you to tell anyone else about this." she said as she swallowed a moment, before starring down at the lines on the paper.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet." The dark haired girl recited her voice surprisingly confident as her eyes scanned the paper, before she chucked it to the side.

The Phantom Thief discreetly slipped forward without uttering a word. She came to a stop below Sierra.

A few seconds passed, before the Prodigy continued. This time without any kind of visual aid.

" 'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo." Mirelle said as she intentionally lowered her voice as she stared up at Sierra.

"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, So stumblest on my counsel?" Sierra asked as she peered downward.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself. Because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word." Mirielle said her french accent prominent as she spoke.

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words. Of that tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" Sierra said as she leaned over the railing.

However what followed next was not Romeo's next line.

The Prodigy let out a girlish scream as she lost her balance, before tumbling over the railing.

However rather than colliding against the floor some twenty feet below, she was caught by a pair of arms. "You alright Juliet?" The Phantom Thief asked with a playful smile as her green gaze stared down at the girl in her arms.

"I-I think so. Nice catch." The girl said with a tiny smile, before she heard clapping.

Kakeru stood up, before whistling. "Now that's what I call a riveting scene. I think I actually much prefer this version."

* * *

 **9:12 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Clinic**

Shohei raised single eyebrow as he peered through a medical cabinet. "Well at the very least this place seems well equipped. Should we require medicine or even surgery, it seems we have everything we need."

"Yeah fat good it does us though. I mean I know some basic first aid, but do we even have anyone who could preform surgery and shit?" Natalie asked as she examined an X-ray machine.

"Well I'm sure Misuzu has some medical training. I mean I know she's use to working with people who are already deceased, but that has to count for something." The Volcanologist offered as she rifled through a stack of paperwork.

The Pyrotechnican shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that. It might be wise for one or more of us to read up. It's far better to have something and not need it, than need it and not have it."

"Well there's plenty of books lying around. Knock yourself out." Natalie said as she leaned against one of the medical beds. "You know I keep fucking thinking I'm going to wake up, and realize this was some sort of weird dream."

Lia offered a small smile. "I've had the thought a couple of times myself Nat."

"Oh fuck me. Don't call me Nat. Damn that Mallory." The Pilot groaned.

"What's wrong with Nat? There are far worse things to be called." Shohei chuckled as he stared at the brunette.

"I don't know, it just sounds like something my grandmother would call me." Natalie muttered before stifling a small yawn. "Alright I'm done searching for tonight."

The Pyrotechnician rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well it has been a taxing day. I wouldn't mind a hot shower."

"But what about checking the Morgue? I mean it's right below us." Lia said as she tapped her foot slightly.

"Eh fuck that. Let someone else do it. Come on girl." The Pilot said as she threw an arm around the other girl's neck.

* * *

 **9:27 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Study**

The study area was a cozy space and had a large fireplace along with dozens of book shelves, tables, chairs, and several large leather couches.

There were also a chess set, and painting easel off to the side.

Yukiko sat on the couch with her gaze clued to her Monopad. "This colony is quite interesting. The main building we're in seems to contain the boys and girls dormitories, the four cryo chambers, the Commissary and Kitchen, A Playhouse, and a Theater." she paused a moment as her digit flicked across the screen. "However there seems to be two more major structures outside. A large Temple and A Clinic building that has a morgue in the basement."

Amare stared at a set of floor plans, that were laid bare against a nearby table. "While all of this naturally troubles me, I have to applaud the work that went into all of this. Surely the architect behind this would have had to account for a great deal with us being on the moon."

A small smile flitted to the chess-player's lips. "Yes even the air we're breathing is a testament to that. However it does make me curious about these our locations that were mentioned."

Fukuya suddenly slid into a chair opposite Yukiko. "Well likely these out of bounds areas will come into play later. I imagine that's what the rovers outside are for."

The Civil Engineer peered up from the plans she'd been studying, before eying the boy. "You seem quite sure that the peace here won't last long."

"I am. It's not to say that I want anything bad to happen, but we're in a tense situation. I think it's only a matter of time till someone snaps." Fukuya said as he stretched slightly.

The dark haired girl who sat across from him, shook her head. "Now let's not assume the worst. We might be able to bypass our current boundaries and find a solution."

"Maybe, but I doubt someone who went to so much trouble would make a careless oversight." The Gymnast said as he propped his hand against his chin. "I'd love to be wrong though." he shook his head before allowing a smile. "Sorry for being so dramatic. Maybe we should have a nice girl talk. Who do you find attractive?" he asked as his gaze flitted between the two girls.

The dark skinned girl blinked as she stared at the boy incredulously. "W-wait you're just asking like that? I mean we just met each other.

A chuckle escaped the boy. "Hey I didn't say anything about feelings, just if there was anyone you wouldn't mind getting to know better."

Yukiko laced her hands below her chin as her gaze bore into the boy. "You first Fukuya. Anyone special that catches your attention?" she asked as she raised a single brow.

"Well my roommate is certainly a tall glass of water, and with killer pair of eyes. Unfortunately he's as straight as they come. Oh well at least I can appreciate him even if he's off limits. Hm there are a few others, but I'm still trying to gauge their sexuality."

"Surely have better things to do then consider such things." Amare said as she crossed her arms.

"What's wrong with at least appreciating some eye candy? It's a way of escaping our grim situation a moment." Fukuya said with a bemused expression. "Now I believe it's your turn Yukiko."

The curvy dark haired girl sighed as she crossed her arms. "Honestly I haven't given it much though. I mean there are several guys and girls I find aesthetically pleasing if that's what you mean."

"Wait guys and girls?" Amare asked with a slightly surprised expression.

"Surprised? It's not a big deal. I'm Bisexual, but I tend to prefer girls. Though at the moment it's the last thing on my mind." The Chess player chuckled.

"Well that's not as much fun as I was hoping it would be. How bout you Amare? Anyone that catches your eye?" Fukuya asked with a sly expression.

The Civil Engineer waved a hand in front of her face. "Oh of course not. I usually stay too busy to even give that any thought."

The Gymanst sighed. "Well good talk. I should go talk to Natalie, I can almost guarantee she'd offer something amusing."

* * *

 **9:34 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Morgue**

"You know under normal circumstances I would be happy to be here, but after the bear's announcement I do feel sort of uncomfortable." Misuzu said with a thoughtful expression, before a radiant smile flitted across her alabaster skin."We just have to make sure no needs this place. I mean everyone dies, but we should be able to enjoy being alive first."

Alex warily starred around the sterile white room and the various instruments, that lay scattered on the nearby operating table. "Yeah don't blame if I steer clear of this place. I don't like the vibe here." He mused as he laced his hands behind his head.

"It sounds like someone is superstitious." Dylan chuckled as he opened one of the freezers, before examining the empty compartment.

"I wouldn't say superstitious, but I'd still rather not think about death all the time." The DJ said as he tapped his foot against the linoleum floor.

The Mortician tapped her chin. "Ya know I've never understood why everyone is so afraid of death. I mean it's just a part of life. I mean it's like fearing the day or night. It's just something that happens to everyone."

The Diplomat laughed. "Well I understand what you're saying, but I don't think everyone shares your nonchalant view of it. Rather I should say no one wishes to meet their end any sooner than they have to."

Alex pointed at Dylan. "You read my mind man. I'm not scared per say, but I'm not about to run headlong into it."

Misuzu reached up to fiddle with her wild cowlick. "Well I guess I shouldn't get into tonight, but I do think there's a big difference in natural versus unnatural death. I'm pretty sure I'd label Monokuma's ideas as the latter."

"Yeah no kidding. Nothing normal about that. Do you guys really think someone might act on it though?" The DJ asked as he folded his arms.

"Well anything is possible. However all the more reason for us to find an alternative solution." Dylan said as he shoved his hands into his hoodie.

"I wonder if we could find a way to get a message home?" Misuzu mused as she leaned against the the far wall. "I'm sure someone out there would hear us."

"Oh you mean like a distress signal or something? I mean there's a lot of fancy equipment here, maybe there's a radio tower somewhere." Alex suggested as a grin spread across his face. "Heck we could just sit back and relax while we wait. This place ain't so bad."

"Unfortunately I doubt Monokuma would allow things to be that simple. I'm sure the person behind this didn't go to such lengths, just to have us ruin it with something so simple." Dylan said as a frown crossed his face.

"Chin up guys. Radio or not we're going to make the best of the situation until we find a way home." Misuzu said with a reassuring smile.

"You really are a ray of sunshine aren't you?" The DJ asked with a tired smile.

"I've already come this close to dying already, I'm not about to ruin my second chance." The girl said as she adjusted her sleeves. "Now let's get back to the main building."

* * *

 **9:53 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Temple**

"By Odin's beard, this is quite a structure." Evan said as his hetero chromatic gaze swept across the massive temple's interior.

Both the exterior and interior seemed like a cross of western and eastern cultures.

There was definitely Greek influences and even statues of the Olympian Pantheon scattered around the entrance hall. The whole structure seemed to be created from a white marble. Which spoke more to it's Mediterranean influence.

However there were also Shinto influences present throughout the hallways and the central chamber.

There were rows of seats and finally a large ornate altar, that was a mixture of various religious beliefs blended into one.

At least a dozen different dogmas were marked on the surface of the altar, and a small pool of water rested in front of it.

"Yes I've never seen a foundation that combines multiple religious beliefs into one. It's actually quite tasteful everything considered." Mikhail said as he reached out an brushed a hand against of the marble structures.

"I like this place. I feel more connected with the dead here, instead of whispers I can truly feel them in this place." Hikari said quietly as she knelt down in front of the altar.

The Mythologist scratched at his chin. "All of this is astounding, and yet it makes little sense. To coexist is one thing, but who could have built all of this? Even if the lessened gravity was accounted for, it would still be a monumental task."

The Taoist offered a weak smile as he patted the taller man on the shoulder. "It seems we have yet another question for our captor. Though I suppose we'll have to take it one day at a time."

Suddenly a loud chiming sound could be heard as speakers churned to life within the vaulted ceiling.

 ***DING DONG***

 **"With that sound it is officially nighttime kiddos. The Commissary and the Central Colony building will be locked down in ten minutes, restricting access to any facilities outside of this building. Get cozy my little cherubs, sleep tight, and pray you live through the night." Monokuma's obnoxious voice could be heard over the loud speaker, before fading into silence.**

"Well then. I certainly believe that is our cue to get moving. I don't mind modest arrangements, but I would prefer a bed to the floor." Mikhail chuckled.

Evan offered a thin smile. "No kidding. Besides we'll need all the strength we can muster from the looks of things." He said before gazing over at the Spirit Medium. "Hikari it's time. We need to get back now or we're going to be stuck outside."

The pale girl lifted her chin. "I will be sleeping here this evening. I need to find my center and listen to what the spirits have to say."

"I don't think that's a wise idea. Look can't can't the spirits wait till the morning?" Evan asked as he folded his arms.

The Taoist raised a hand. "We shouldn't push her if that's what she wishes. I shall stay with her this evening."

"What happened to preferring a bed?" The green haired boy chuckled deeply as he eyed the Taoist.

A soft smile graced the other boy's face. "Well I wasn't lying, but I would not sleep well knowing someone was alone out here. Now go on. We'll see you in the morning."

* * *

 ** **10:04 P.M Day One****

 ** **Central Colony****

 ** **Girl's Dormitories (Room 1)****

Each of the bedrooms in both dormitories were massive.

They contained two separate queen sized beds, and looked incredibly comfortable.

In addition there was a sitting area with a coffee table, and a leather couch.

There was also several dressers, a large walk in closet, and two separate desks accompanied with chairs and bookshelves.

The Ultimate Prosecutor stared at the huge mirror and her attire a moment. She wore a pair pink pajama bottoms with a strawberry pattern, along with a white nightie. She smiled faintly as she ran a hand through her dark locks of hair, before she turned the light off.

"Boy it's like being in a Four Star Hotel!" Choko said as she poked her head out of the bathroom, before a grin played on her face. "These bathrooms are like the size of my old apartment. For a kidnapper, they sure gave us a lot of fancy stuff." She mused as she walked into the large shared bedroom, before cracking up in a fit of giggles.

Misuzu stood there turning down her blankets and sheets. She wore a set of velvet dusty pink pajamas, and a pair of pink fluffy bunny slippers. Her platinum blonde hair was styled in two loose braids. "Oh Cho I just finished fluffing your pillows. These beds really look comfy, I might just sleep like the dead." she said, before offering a mischievous wink at the shorter girl.

"Ya know Suzu, that's really not funny. I mean your puns are bad, but sheesh." The Prosecutor said as she crossed the room, before anxiously starring around. "Where is he?" she questioned quietly.

"Oh Strawbear? He's waiting for ya!" The Mortician said with a bright smile, as she pointed at the Prosecutor's bed. Indeed the small bear rested on one of the pillows.

"Phew I must have dropped him when I was getting ready for bed." The tiny girl sighed happily as she hugged her friend. "Thanks Suzu. This is all one big mess, but at least we're in it together."

Misuzu smiled fondly as she embraced the shorter girl. "It'll work itself out Cho. You shouldn't be afraid alright?"

"Tch who said I was afraid?" The Prosecutor murmured softly.

"You're shaking Cho." The Mortician said as she gently patted her friend's back.

"It's just cold in here." The dark haired girl said as her lower lip quivered slightly.

The Ultimate Mortician hummed softly, as she gently squeezed the other girl. "I guess it is a little bit chilly huh? Do you and Strawbear wanna share a bed?"

"You don't mind?" Choko asked quietly her voice a bit more subdued now.

"Of course not! What are friends for? One of my friends gave me her heart, the least I can do is share a little body heat for you Cho." Misuzu said as she pulled back a bitm before offering an encouraging smile.

The Prosecutor smiled weakly. "How do you always do that Suzu? I try to always be so tough, but you never let anything phase you. I wish I could be like that too."

"Memento Mori." The pale girl whispered, before lightly patting her friend's hand. "It's a Latin saying that means remember that you will die, cool right? But if I had to add my own personal touch to it, I'd tell you ne obliviscaris ridere. It means don't forget to smile." Misuzu said as she stared down at the diminutive girl. "Basically you shouldn't worry about if and when something will end, but just appreciate every moment and make the most of it."

A faint chuckle escaped Choko. "You know there's no way I'm going to remember that saying. So I'll just have to remember the meaning."

"Hey that's the most important thing anyways. Now how about we get some shut eye mm?" Misuzu suggested with a wry smile.

"Definitely. I think the plan is to meet in the Commissary at eight anyways. We don't want to be dead now do we?" The Prosecutor suggested, before playfully elbowing the other girl.

"And you said my puns were bad." Misuzu mused before cracking a grin.

"Shut up!" Choko huffed.

* * *

 ** **10:10 P.M Day One  
****

 ** **Central Colony****

 ** **Hallway****

The Ultimate Exterminator scowled as he walked through the hall starring at his Monopad. "No discernible weakness, nor sign of a weakness. Cameras seem to be present throughout the entire facility, even if there was a means of escape someone would likely see our every move." The boy muttered under his breath as he paced the hall.

"Do you always talk to yourself? Or is this merely a special occasion?" Zalicka asked as she rounded the far corner, before eying the boy was dressed down compared to her normal attire, and simply wore a crimson nightgown that tapered off around the middle of her thighs. Both her Cobra and Rattlesnake were still secured around her neck.

Both of her snakes seemed transfixed as they stared at the uniformed boy.

"What are you doing here? Just mind your own business." Rene said in a curt manner as he folded his monopad under his arm.

"You need to calm yourself immediately. Your crude manner and words are only likely to agitate our already perilous situation." Zalicka mused as her bright yellow eyes bore into the boy.

"Are you threatening me? Because believe me I'm not afraid of your pets. I know of more than a few ways to dispose of them like the vermin they are." The Exterminator said as he folded his arms.

The Snake Charmer took several long strides forward till she was but inches away from the boy. Seath her Cobra hissed as he seemed prepared to strike in a moment's notice. Veeza on the other hand was wary, but seemed less hostile at the moment. "If you ever so much as think of harming my loved ones, I will show you personally who the true vermin really are. I will show you nor anyone who mistreats them any mercy." She purred a Seath slowly uncoiled from her neck, before inching towards the boy.

The boy tensed as he gritted his teeth together. "Call it off." he said in a shaky breath.

"This darling has a name. His name is Seath and he is not an IT. Now apologize to both of them for your lack of manners." Zalicka said as her eyes narrowed dangerously.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I said, just please don't hurt me." The boy wheezed out as he stared into the cobra's unflinching gaze.

The Snake Charmer made a very soft clicking sound with her tongue. Slowly Seath retreated, before returning to his coiled position around Zalick's neck. Veeza chidingly spat at the cobra as he returned to his former position.

"I am not an unfair individual. Consider this your warning Rene. Respect my babies and those around you more, or you may find that I won't call him off next time." Zalicka said as she turned, before promptly sauntering off leaving a very shaken boy in her wake.

* * *

 ** **10:15 P.M Day One  
****

 ** **Central Colony****

 ** **Temple****

"It was not necessary for you to remain here." Hikari murmured as she sat cross-legged in front of the large altar.

A smile graced the Taoist's face as he slumped into a pew a few feet away. "Yes I suppose that's true. However I knew I would have trouble finding sleep knowing you were alone here."

"That is quite thoughtful of you. Do you always risk your own well-being for a stranger?" The Medium asked as she cracked a single pink eye open.

The boy clutched at his crucifix a moment as he smiled thoughtfully. "I'm no saint. I've done things I'm not proud of, but I devoted myself to the idea of spreading positivity throughout the world. The idea if I could even affect a single soul would have made it all worth it. That's why I'm here. I believe you might need that kind of guidance."

"I'm not sure you can help me. The longer I remain here, the more I can feel the departed. Twelve souls who died in such horrific manners. Their presence stands out against the void of space to me. You should know that I have been known to adopt characteristics from the dead I channel. At times it is not a matter I have control over." Hikari said as she pressed her palms flush against one another.

Mikhail nodded his head somberly. "And do you suppose there is anything we can do to give these souls solace? So they might be able to move on?"

"That differs from person to person I'm afraid. No two souls are a like. Some remain tethered out of grief, anger, others out of the inability to let go." Hikari offered in a somber tone.

"Do you find it difficult? I mean to be connected like that?" The Taoist asked as he rested his hands into his lap.

"Difficult? That is hard to answer, as I have always been connected. I think I would find silence even more troubling. In any case I wish to focus." She said softly.

The boy offered a faint smile, before nodding his head. "Of course. I'll make myself comfortable and leave you be."

"Mikhail?" The girl asked as she cracked a single eye open.

"Mm?" The boy responded as he leaned back against the pew.

"Thank you. Most people always try to get away from me, not that I blame them." She offered quietly.

"There's no need to thank me Hikari. Appearances are rarely what they seem. I will sleep better knowing you're not alone, then I would in a comfortable bed back in the main building." The boy offered as he slowly shut his eyes.

The pale faced medium offered no further verbal response, however her lips twitched into a faint smile.

* * *

 ** **10:24 P.M Day One  
****

 ** **Central Colony****

 ** **Boy's Dormitories (Room 2)****

"I don't suppose you checked out the Clinic yet?" Evan asked as he slid a puzzle piece across the coffee table, before fitting it into place.

Fukuya's gaze scrutinized the hundreds of pieces, before picking up one and immediately sliding it into it's appropriate place. "Well I can't say I have. Though my plan is to become familiar with every inch of this colony tomorrow." he said, before raising his chin. "Why is there something you're interested in?"

The Mythologist frowned slightly as he slowly crossed his legs. "Admittedly I have Type One Diabetes. If I can't find a source of Insulin, this killing game may be the least of my concerns."

"Diabetes? I can see what you'd be concerned." The Gymnast frowned slightly. "Hey you have my word that we'll turn that place upside down tomorrow. After all I can't let anything happen to my cute new roomate."

Evan snorted before folding his arms. "Fukuya you know that I'm not gay right? Not that there's anything wrong with that."

The other boy laughed as he ran a hand through his short blue hair. "Hey I know that, It's not like I'm pushy about it. Doesn't mean I can't admire the view though." he mused with a thin smile.

"You're impossible, but I thank you for offering your help. I'm not typically good at talking with people, but I realize the divine wisdom of adapting to a situation." The Mythologist mused as he rifled through a series of puzzle pieces.

Fukuya smiled thoughtfully. "Well adapting may be our best chance of surviving. I don't know if there is an easy way out of this, but those who can't adapt quickly may be the first victims."

Evan paused a moment as his hetero-chromatic gaze settled on the Gymnast. "You seem quite sure that bloodshed is inevitable."

"I'm just following my observations Evan. We're in a game that someone has clearly spent a long time concocting. You don't go to this much trouble, just to make a clerical error. Then of course we don't actually know much of anything yet. It seems there's a discrepancy in our numbers for one. If what we're told is true, eight among us are not who they seem to be. We could very well have moles in our ranks."

"That is a disturbing thought." The Mythologist muttered as he gently placed a piece onto the table. "Though you made no mention of this earlier this evening."

Fukuya offered a passive shrug. "The truth is overrated sometimes big guy. Sure I know something is off, but I'm almost positive that a lot of people here aren't ready to hear my theories."

A low chuckle escaped the burly boy. "And yet you seem entirely calm."

"Hey for all you know that's just a cover too. Believe me though, I do have everyone's best intentions in mind. I just don't think think spreading paranoia is wise right now." Fukuya said as he immediately picked up a piece, before placing it in it's proper position.

"You're really good at this and I thought myself adept at puzzles. You're quite an enigma." Evan mused.

"What you rethinking your policy on only being interested in women?" Fukuya smirked impishly.

The boy rolled his eyes. "Don't push it Fukuya."

A laugh escaped the Gymnast. "Sorry Evan, you just make it too easy."

* * *

 ** **10:35 P.M Day One  
****

 ** **Central Colony****

 ** **Girl's Dormitories (Room 6)****

The Ultimate Gardner let out a sleepy yawn as she rubbed at her freckled cheeks, before stumbling into the bedroom.

"Oh there you are Mal. I was just about to check on ya!" Miyaki said with a smile, before she burst into giggles as she saw the girl's pajamas.

The red head wore a set of green froggie pajamas, with little multi colored frogs all over her top and bottoms. She even had a pair of fuzzy frog slippers with bulging eyes. The top was overly large to compensate for her ample bosom.

"Eh? What's so funny?" The red head murmured with a sleepy smile as she ran a hand through her wild locks, before peering down at her clothes. "Oh they're so comfy and they look just like Kaeru!" She girl said as she bounded forward, before hopping onto her bed.

"Kaeru?" Miyaki questioned with a confused look.

Mallory fished through her blankets a moment, before pulling out a large green frog stuffed animal. The plush was very worn and seem well loved. She squeezed it against her chest a moment, before holding him up. "Miyaki meet Kaeru!" She exclaimed with a jubilant smile.

"Nice to meet you Kaeru." The blonde laughed as she offered a thumbs up, as she lay sprawled on her own bed. "So Mal what took you so long? I thought you were just brushing your teeth and changing clothes?"

"Oh. I don't know. I think I might have dozed off a couple of times." The red head said with a cheerful expression as she snuggled with her beloved stuffed animal.

"Jeez girl I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you. I don't want to scare you, but being a narcoleptic here of all places could be really bad. You don't have to worry though, I've got your back." Miyaki said as she rolled over onto her stomach, before stretching her legs.

The freckled girl offered a sincere smile in return. "I'm not really worried. I mean this place is kind of scary, but we can be friends and we have plenty of stuff to do. I can grow just about anything here, so we just have to make the best of a bad situation ya know?"

"Wait you're saying you don't mind staying here?" The Circus Performer asked with a surprised expression.

"Well I would miss my Mama, Papa, and the rest of my family but I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to see things thrive and not wilt." Mallory murmured softly as her eyes suddenly fluttered, before a rhythmic breathing could soon be heard.

"I think that's a wonderful goal Mal." Miyaki mused as she quietly stood up, before she slipped towards the light switch.

"Goodnight Mal." She whispered, before shut the lights off.

* * *

 **10:49 P.M Day One**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Dormitories (Room 1)**

"My you're certainly committed to your regiment." Anh mused with a slight smile as he sat on the edge of his bed, the sound of his lute filling the room with a warm cadence.

The Ultimate Kickboxer was on the floor doing one finger push ups. His brow was dripping with sweat. "One Hundred and Ninety Six, One Hundred and Ninety Seven, One Hundred Ninety Eight." He said as he clenched his jaw. "One Hundred and Ninety Nine...Two hundred."He breathed, before he let his arms go slack, as he caught his palms against the carpeted floor. "Heh did you say something Anh? I was kind of in the zone. Sorry I swear I wasn't ignoring you." he said as he he panted lightly.

A chuckle escaped the Lute Player as he paused his playing, before offering the other boy a smile.

"You don't to apologize. Even I can be lost when focusing on talent. Such concentration just shows how much love you have for your craft, and the dedication you have." Anh said as he drummed his digits along the neck of his lute.

"Heh I guess you're right. I just keep thinking that I have to be at my best. If something happens, I have to be able to protect those who can't protect themselves. My Master would have wanted me to do everything I can." Lee mused as he rolled over, before sitting up. "Besides I can't exactly shut down right now. I keep thinking about this whole situation."

"I see. Well perhaps a nice pun will lift your mood." Anh coughed a bit before speaking. "Why did the burglars decide to rob a music store?"

Lee's purple gaze fixated on the Luteplayer. "Not a clue, because they wanted more bank notes?" he asked before offering a halfhearted chuckle.

A grin played on Anh's face, before he shook his head slightly. "For the lute," He answered happily before receiving an eye roll in response.

"Alright you're officially barred from making jokes, that was terrible." Lee laughed as he grabbed a towel, before wiping the sweat off his face.

"Well that's certainly unfortunate. I suppose I'll be limited to playing my Lute from now on." Anh sighed dramatically.

"Heh I bet some of the girls would appreciate that actually. You should try that one on Miyaki, Misuzu, Mallory, or Choko." Lee said as he sat back on his bed.

Anh strummed at his Lute a moment. "What do you think of Miss Hajjar? She's quite captivating isn't she?"

The Kickboxer let out a low chuckle, before rubbing at his jaw. "I mean she's absolutely gorgeous, but she's not exactly my type."

"Ah so what precisely is your type? This is a nice distraction wouldn't you say?" Anh smiled as he continued to pluck at the strings filling the room with a lovely sound.

Lee rubbed at the back of his neck. "I don't know. Someone to balance me out I guess. Kind and optimistic, with a sense of vulnerability."

The Ultimate Luteplayer smiled thoughtfully. "So you're looking for a gentle soul that you can protect? Someone who can rely on your prowess as a fighter?"

"You make it sound weird when you explain it like that Anh." Lee chuckled lightly.

"Not at all. It's good that you can be honest about things like that. I'm no fighter, but I can understand the desire to want to protect others. To be able to preserve a brightness in what may become a very dark place." Anh said quietly.

* * *

 **10:58 P.M Day One  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitories (Room 3)**

"Fucking hell I can't go to sleep!" Natalie groaned as she thrashed her legs around, before kicking off the covers.

The Pilot was wearing a revealing red silk nightgown, that was a size or so too small for her voluptuous frame.

The Volcanologist sighed as she cracked a single eye open. "Nat I was almost asleep that time. Just close your eyes and try to settle down if you can."

The brunette huffed as she fiddled with a simple silver necklace that hung from her neck. "I'm just too keyed up Lia. I mean shit we're on the fucking moon. How the shit did that even happen?"

"You know when I see the stars, I see hope. Although I am admittedly a little frightened right now, I just look at the stars around us-even closer up here-and I…I feel safe, protected but I cannot give up hope. Just have a little faith things will work out." Lia said in a softer voice.

"Who said I was scared? I'm just too wired to sleep right now." The Pilot muttered.

"You're not going to stop talking are you?" The red muttered as she sat up, before clumsily reaching for the lamp on her nightstand.

"Nope not a damn chance." Natalie mused as she folded her arms across her ample cleavage.

Suddenly a faint light bathed the room in soft glow.

The Volcanologist by comparison was far more modestly dressed. She wore a simple pair of plaid amber and grey striped pajama buttons, with a short sleeved grey shirt with a central image of an erupting volcano in the center.

"Fine if you're going to be that way, let's at least make good use of the night. Shall we conduct our own investigation?" Lia asked.

The Pilot's eyes widened as a grin pulled at her face. "Shit I knew I liked you. Come on girl. The others can kiss our asses when we find a way off this fucking rock." She laughed as she threw her legs over the side of the bed.

"Nat are you seriously going to wear that?" Lia questioned as she slowly climbed out of bed.

"What? Who's going to get an eyeful? The bear? Don't worry about it." Natalie grinned as she put on some slippers. "Where to first firecrotch?"

"F-Firecrotch? What kind of nickname is that?" she said in a hushed whisper. She followed after the other girl as she slipped on some slippers as well.

"So the carpet does match the drapes? Huh I knew it. Look I'll be honest, that's just the first thing that came to me. Give me sometime, and I'll come up with something better." Natalie said as she approached the door.

"Or you know you could always call me Lia?" The red headed suggested.

"Sure I'll do that as soon as you stop calling me Nat." The Pilot quipped.

"Touche." The redhead muttered as she followed the brunette out into the hallway.

* * *

 **11:06 P.M Day One  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Dormitories (Room 4)**

"Shohei are you almost finished? I'm getting really tired." Ren whined in his best Goku impression. The boy wore a grey sleeping mask, a grey long sleeve shirt, some orange sweats and a pair of reddish slippers. He lay on his bed as he watched the other boy finish his work on their door.

The Pyrotechnician let out a relieved sigh as he brushed his hands off. "Yes I believe that should be sufficient. It's crude but I feel safer knowing we have a secondary lock on our door now." he said he tugged at his blue tank top a moment. "Phew it's a shame the shower isn't available now. Though I suppose I can do that in the morning. It wouldn't hurt to check the bathroom for any dangers either." he mused as he stalked over, before sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"You're really obsessed with safety aren't you? I mean not that that's bad or anything." The Voice Actor said continuing his impression.

A sad smile graced the tall boy's lips as he cast a glance over at Ren. "Yes well I once made a horrible mistake as a result of being careless. Considering the inherent danger of my work, I work tirelessly to make sure it remains safe. I do like bringing joy to those who enjoy fireworks. It's an inexplicable feeling seeing the reaction it brings. Though I imagine you must understand that yourself, by being able to give voice to so many fascinating characters."

The Ultimate Voice Actor offered a weak smile, as he leaned back against his bed. "When I was younger those characters and their voices were a sense of comfort. I didn't have the best childhood."

"Well I do not intend to pry unless you feel the need to share. Though I assume it has something to do with your disdain for your own voice." Shohei said as he switched off the light, before collapsing onto his own bed.

"I-I think I was silenced so much when I was younger, that I can't stand to hear my own voice. It's been so long, I can hardly remember how it even sounds." Ren offered quietly his impression never wavering. "Anyways I don't really feel like talking about it. I-I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course. Should you oversleep, I'll make sure to wake you in time for the meeting." Shohei offered. "Goodnight Ren. Let us hope we find a solution swiftly."

The Voice Actor offered a thin smile, as he shut his eyes. "I really hope so. I don't want to see anyone hurt. Goodnight."

* * *

 **11:15 P.M Day One  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitories (Room 4)**

"Oh dear. Oh dear. This is all just too much to take in." Sierra whispered as she paced back and forth across her bedroom.

The short dark haired girl wore a loose black panic at the disco T-shirt, and red short shorts.

"S-Sierra can you please stop pacing? If that's okay? Sorry I'm just so nervous." Mirielle murmured as she sat cross legged on her bed with a worried expression. She wore a set of white silky pajamas.

The Ultimate Prodigy bit her lower lip as she stopped, before offering an embarrassed expression. "Oh I'm sorry. I just sometimes get overloaded and get sort of jittery." she mused, before she cocked her head to the side slightly. "You and the other you are so different. How does that even work? How does it feel when you're not the one calling the shots?" she asked as she slowly crossed the room, before taking a seat next to the other girl.

Mirielle pressed her index fingers together shyly, as her green gaze settled on the shorter girl.

"We..well...Whenever Lupin is dominant, my consciousness is submerged somewhat. Basically I go into a trance-like state. I'm not fully asleep, though, so I am aware of the general situation. Just not many details. "..."How does it feel? Well...I feel very relaxed... like I'm floating inside a pool of warm water... and everything looks fuzzy and hazy...kind of like dreaming while awake. That sounds really weird doesn't it?" she stuttered as she eyed Lupin's mask on her nightstand.

"No way. I wish I had a mask to put on when I feel self-conscious or unsure of myself." Sierra admitted with a sheepish expression. "I um I'm only fourteen so I was excited to be invited to Hope's Peak. I even got to skip a grade, but I feel so inadequate sometimes. I mean I can't do anything special, other than learn stuff quickly. I'm not a master of anything, but just a jack of all trades."

"I-I think that's pretty great though. I put so much faith into Lupin, but without her I feel useless. With your ability you can do so many things, but I'm only useful at one thing and I'm not even the one who does it." Mirielle said as her lower lip curled inward.

Sierra playfully punched the other girl in the shoulder. "Hey don't be so down on yourself. I think you're pretty great, both of you. I mean there has to be a reason why of all people Lupin works with you right?"

"Y-You really think so?" The French girl asked as her eyes widened slightly.

"Of course. I mean you're like a super hero! Or I guess maybe a super villain, but at least you're a really cool flashy one." Sierra chuckled

A tiny smile pulled at Mirielle's lips. "Maybe one day I can be just as useful as Lupin. That is my dream, that one day I won't hold her back."

"That's the spirit. Now what do you say we call it a night? My brain is totally fried." The Prodigy snickered.

"Yes I think I could use some rest as well. Thank you Sierra. For being so understanding, and for putting up with Lupin. I know she's a handful." Mirielle mused.

"Hey it's no big deal. I-I uh really don't mind that much. You're both pretty great to me." She said as she turned on her heel to hide a faint blush, before she approached her bed and dove face first into her pillow.

* * *

 **11:28 P.M Day One  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Dormitories (Room 5)**

"Huh you really wrote all of this?" Dylan asked as he flipped through the manuscript with a keen interest.

The Ultimate Playwright offered a tired chuckle. "Yeah I appreciate you actually showing so much interest. It's hard to find a lot of people who appreciate the Theater these days."

The petite boy shook his head. "That's truly a shame. I think you have a masterpiece here. Of course I'm not a theater buff, but you really poured your soul into this. Does it have a name yet?"

Kakeru laced his hands behind his neck as he stared into the star-filled heavens. "I had been been struggling with a name, but I think I've been struck with inspiration. How bout Midnight Sun?"

"Sounds like a sold out show to me." Dylan mused as he carefully rested the script onto the nightstand. "I hear you put on a show earlier, do you enjoy yourself?"

"It was certainly entertaining. I'll say this, we're certainly not surrounded by dull people. There are so many personalities under this one building, it's almost astonishing." The dark haired boy mused.

The Diplomat cracked a weak grin as he turned off his lamp. "Honestly I could do with a little less excitement myself. Dull people are far easier to read."

"You afraid someone is going to actually do what that crazy bear suggested?" The Playwright asked as he tilted his head slightly in the other boy's direction.

"I don't know. That's what worries me, I consider myself adept at reading people. However Ultimate can be very tricky. You never really know what their true intentions are." Dylan said as he shut his eyes.

Kakeru offered a dry chuckle. "Yeah I guess you make a good point. I guess we'll just have to remain cautious."

"Indeed we will. In any case I'd like to get a little sleep tonight. There's no telling what tomorrow holds." Dylan murmured.

* * *

 **11:42 P.M Day One  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitories (Room 2)**

"Checkmate." Yukiko said as she released her black bishop.

The Ultimate Civil Engineer groaned, before rubbing at her eyes. "That is the seventh game in the row. I thought I was half decent at this, but clearly I was mistaken."

A chuckle escaped the busty brunette as she rested a hand against her chin. "Amare don't be so hard on yourself. If I wasn't good at this, I wouldn't be living up to my talent right? Though by comparison my skill pales in usefulness to your own. I can compete in competitions, but you have a guaranteed career."

Amare offered a thin smile in response. "I suppose that's a good point. Though it's a moot point now. If we don't get home, concerning ourselves with the future is pointless."

The Chess Player slowly rose to her feet, before stretching her limbs. "Let's try to stay positive alright? Tomorrow is a whole new day. Perhaps we make some head way."

"Of course. Don't think for a moment that I've given up." The dark skinned girl mused as she rubbed at her eyes, before eying the clock in the room. "Is it really almost midnight?"

"Heh I suppose time flies when you're having fun." Yukiko laughed as she paced across the room, before collapsing onto her bed.

The Civil Engineer chuckled lightly as she ran a hand through her short hair. "Perhaps though I don't think that was particularly fun. At least not losing that many times."

"Then next time you can pick the game alright?" Yukiko suggested as she eyed her roommate.

"Fair enough. I'm not use to having much free time, but I suppose that may be inevitable in our situation." Amare said as she flicked off the light switch, before approaching her bed. "Do you think anyone will act on the bear's sick little game?"

Yukiko shut her eyes, before sighing softly. "Honestly it's too soon to tell. After all most of us are complete strangers. For the time being we have to put our faith in one another, and hope it's not betrayed."

* * *

 **12:01 A.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Dormitories (Room 3)**

"...and it was at that moment that I Oki Tokki rescued two children from a burning building, before leaping out before it collapsed!" The Ultimate Hero said into the darkened bedroom.

Alex groaned as he removed his head from beneath a pillow. "Tae Min my man, can you just dial it back a little bit? It's already after midnight and we're suppose to be in the Commissary at Eight."

The pale boy laughed. "My apologies. I do get caught up in my stories. Fear not I will cease further communication."

The Ultimate DJ sighed as he rolled over onto his side a moment as he stared into the darkened room.

The only light was from the stars, and the Earth itself that hung in the night sky.

"Hey let me asking you something. You have to be something else right? I mean you do things other than your hero gig right?" Alex asked quietly.

There was a brief silence, before the DJ cleared his throat. "Tae Min?"

"Oki Tokki didn't have much of a childhood. He doesn't really know what it means to be anything other than a hero." The other boy's was now surprisingly subdued.

"Sounds rough. How did you find out about your um talent?" The DJ asked as he rested his arms over his chest.

The Ultimate Hero stared through the window at a constellation. "I didn't find my talent. It was created for Oki Tokki. The Horizon Corporation called it Project H.E.R.O, but Oki Tokki doesn't wish to discuss his origins any further tonight."

Alex's brow furrowed slightly. _'I guess even someone as upbeat as him has his baggage.'_ he mused to himself. "Alright man well goodnight."

"Rest well my friend. Your safe slumber is assured." Tae Min in a suddenly upbeat voice, before silence once more overtook the room.

* * *

 **8:21 A.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

Misuzu stifled a small yawn, before sliding the door to the Commissary open."Good morning!" She exclaimed in a chipper expression.

"Suzu! What took you so long? I even woke you up in time. You were suppose to be here at Eight!" Choko huffed as she crossed her arms across her blazer.

"My, my, that was irresponsible from me! So sorry!" The Mortician laughed as she adjusted her satchel over her shoulder.

"Hey it's no biggie. I mean we're still missing a few people anyways. No reason to miss a beat over something so small." The Ultimate DJ mused as he placed his headphones into his jacket.

Amare sighed at the boy's nonchalant attitude. "When we establish a schedule, we should abide by it. It's also our way of checking roll Alex."

Anh emerged from the kitchen balancing a few trays. "Ah I see that most of us are now accounted for. Good morning Miss Shiina." The Luteplayer offered her a smile, before he set to the task of serving the various dishes.

"Morning Anh!" The pale skinned girl chirped as she slipped into a seat next to the Ultimate Prosecutor. "Aww don't be upset Cho. I just lost track of time." she said as she promptly hugged the other girl.

"Fine just be punctual next time kay? I was getting worried and stuff." The girl huffed slightly.

"U-Um excuse me? Who are we still missing?" Mireille asked as she held up her hand nervously. Her mask was currently off and her other persona was still nowhere to be seen.

"Well it seems that Mallory, Mikhail, Rene, and Miyaki are still unaccounted for." Shohei offered thoughtfully as a rested a hand against his chin. "Perhaps we should consider searching for them? They've not responded to my messages either."

"Jesus Christ. It hasn't even been half an hour. There's no reason to be panicking for no damn reason." Natalie mused as she leaned back in her chair, before adjusting her uniform.

"Nat I think everyone is just on edge because of yesterday, we're sort of expecting the worst. I'm sort of with Shohei. I think we should give it a few more minutes, before looking for them." Lia mused, before she eyed Hikari. "Mikhail stayed in the Temple last night right? Do you have any idea where he might have gone?"

The Medium rubbed at her forehead, as if she was in pain. "Forgive me. I'm not feeling so well. It is my understanding that Mikhail was going to take in the gardens in the Greenhouse. That was well over an hour ago though."

"Well then it is quite possible he simply lost track of time. It is an abstract concept here." Zalicka said as she traced a digit along Seath's head.

"Maybe but that doesn't explain Miayki,Mallory, or Rene's absence." Sierra said as she lightly jabbed at the food on her plate.

"Well it certainly wouldn't surprise me if Rene had no intention of showing in the first place. However I do find it strange that neither Miyaki or Mallory would be here. They don't seem like the type to miss meetings, and they are roommates. Perhaps this does require an investigation." Fukuya said as he laced his hands together. "At the very least it might give us some peace of mind."

"Then shall we get to the bottom of this? Is it simply something mundane? Or is there treachery afoot?" Kakeru chuckled lightly as he brushed a few bangs out of his face.

"That's not even funny." Yukiko said as she eyed the Playwright. "Though it seems we're not going to get anywhere, until we get to the bottom of this." she said as she pushed her seat back, before standing up.

"Alright so let's put this on hold for the moment till the others are found." Dylan said, before offering Anh an sympathetic. "Sorry your food is going to waste."

"There's no need to apologize. It's nothing that can't be replaced. People are a far different story." The Luteplayer offered.

Suddenly an ear piercing scream could be heard in the distance.

"So much for this being a simple case of tardiness. Hermes is at our backs, so let us move swiftly." The Mythologist said as he bolted to his feet before storming off.

"I have no idea what he just said, but I think he has the right idea." The Kickboxer mused as he flipped out of his chair, before following after the larger boy.

Tae slowly rose to his feet, before adjusting his helmet. "If Villainy is a foot, Oki Dokki will show no mercy. Up up and away!" The Ultimate Hero exclaimed as he bent over a moment, before launching forward so fast that it created a gust in his wake.

The Voice Actor stared in shock for a long moment. "So maybe there's a good reason why he's called the Ultimate Hero." he said his voice now resembling Edward Elric.

* * *

 **22 Survivors Remaining**

* * *

 ***AN***


	5. Chapter 4: Glass House: Act One

**Chapter 4: Glass House: Act One  
**

 **8:36 A.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

The Ultimate Hero began slide to a halt as his feet dragged against the lunar surface.

Tae noticed Mallory banging on the door to the Greenhouse, as she let out painful sobs.

"Miss Walsh? Have no fear for justice is here!" The Ultimate Hero exclaimed loudly.

The Gardener turned around to reveal bloodied hands as tears filled her eyes. "I tried to break the glass, but nothing seemed to work. I-I can't find anything to break the chains. Please you have to help them!"

"Help who? What exactly is going on?" Evan asked as he jogged into view, with Lee only a few strides behind him.

The Ultimate Kickboxer's eyes widened, as he and the other boy arrived in front of the door. "Those chains look tough. Mallory did you hurt yourself trying get in there?"

"I-I'm alright. I hardly feel it right now, but you have to help them! There's so much blood and I don't know if they're breathing. It's really hard to see inside. Please we have to do something!" The red head said with a distraught expression.

"Stand back. Such restraints will not be sufficient!" Tae exclaimed as he took a step forward, before squeezing his fist around the chains.

"Surely you don't intend t-" The Mythologist trailed off as he watched as the short statured hero crushed the chains, as if they were made from paper.

Lee's eyes widened at the display. _'He might look ridiculous, but his strength is unreal. There's not a human alive that should be able to shatter steel like that with their bare hands.'_

"You did it! Come on we have to hurry!" Mallory said as a glint of hope appeared in her doe like eyes.

"You must be the reincarnation of Hercules himself." Evan said with a dumbfounded expression. "That is simply remarkable."

"We won't waste another moment. Our friends need us!" Tae said as he kicked the door to the greenhouse open.

The group began to violently cough as a gaseous substance began to flood outwards.

"What in the world is that?" Lee hacked as he covered his mouth with his arm.

"I-It's pesticide agent, but by would anyone need that much?" Mallory choked as she raised her hands to cover her mouth, before her eyes widened in horror. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I think we have our answer for that. They couldn't escape." Evan said as he bowed his head, before folding his arms.

"We were too late. A villain has already struck a decisive blow." Tae said as he clenched his fists tightly together.

There in front of the foursome lay a grisly sight.

A few feet from the entrance lay the body of Miyaki Hanao.

The blonde had her throat slashed open, and she lay sprawled on her back in a pool of her own viscous blood. A look of horror filled the girls formerly vibrant face.

Near one of the glass walls lay the body of the Ultimate Taoist. Unlike with Miyaki he had no discernible cause of death. Though his lifeless expression spoke volumes.

 ***DING DONG***

 _ **"Wowzers! And here I thought I'd leave you kids to stew for a few days, before turning up the heat. I guess this is just how human nature is. Yuk Yuk Yuk, more entertaining for this bear. I'd suggest getting the lead out and start searching for clues. Consider this the investigation phase, when I call time you kiddos can mosey on over the large crater where we all met yesterday!"**_ Monokuma loud voice faded from the various speakers.

"How could this happen?" Lee asked in a stunned voice as he stared between the two lifeless teens.

"Miya!" Mallory sobbed as she began to bound forward only to be stopped by the Kickboxer, who promptly snaked an arm around her waist.

"L-Let me go. They can't be dead. This has to be some sort of cruel joke." Mallory sniffled painfully.

"It certainly is cruel, but this is no joke. This isn't my area of expertise, but this is a crime scene." Evan mused as he rubbed at his jaw. "We need to treat it as such."

The Ultimate Hero nodded his head numbly. "Yes I have failed them in life, I will at the very least ensure they received justice. I'll guard the scene until reinforcements arrive." he said in a surprisingly subdued manner.

"This is my fault. It's my fault she died." The Gardner whimpered pitifully.

The Kickboxer shook his head. "Don't do that to yourself. You can't put that blame on yourself."

"But it's true. She wouldn't have been here if not for me." Mallory said quietly as she tucked her chin against her chest.

"Has anyone touched anything?" Fukuya asked as he and Misuzu walked into sight.

"Jeez can you be a bit more tactful? Show some respect for the deceased." The Mortician said as she elbowed the boy in the side.

The Gymnast offered a weak smile. "Sorry Shiina. I tend to compartmentalize. My apologies for being insensitive." he said with a curt nod at the group.

"Really it's fine Fukuya. We need someone to remain levelheaded right now, we're letting it air out a bit. It seems like someone went overboard with pesticide. Though what do you expect to do?" Evan asked as he stared at his friend a slightly confused expression.

"I asked him the same thing, but he was really insistent on coming." Misuzu said as she noticed the gardener's bloodied hands. "Oh my goodness. That simply won't do."

Fukuya offered a dismissive wave of his hand. "I had family in law enforcement, so I might have picked up a few things. I didn't see any sense in standing around."

"Well I hope the others are as calm about this as you two. My heart feels like it's going to jump out of my throat." Lee admitted as he watched as Misuzu began inspecting the gardner's hands.

"I would have never suspected any of our comrades were capable of such a thing. I am of little use in your investigation, but I will keep a close eye on the scene." The Ultimate Hero said with a somber expression as he folded his arms.

"Really it's okay Misuzu. C-Can you double check on Miyaki and Mikhail? Maybe there's still something *hiccup* we can do." The red head sobbed as the Mortician pulled a few instruments out of her bag.

"Mallory you're shaking. I know this is difficult, but you have to be brave right okay?" she said in a soft voice as she gently wiped the girl's busted knuckles.

"Miyaki wasn't suppose to die. We were all suppose to have breakfast, and make the most of this place." The Gardener sniffled.

"I know I know. We're going to do everything we can." The Mortician said in a calming voice, before she ticked her head up. "Think the coast is clear yet?"

Fukuya nodded his head. "Yeah I think it's aired out enough for the time being."

"You two go on ahead. I'll look after her and we'll make sure no one disturbs you." Lee said as he took a steadying breath.

* * *

 **8:52 A.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

"No freaking way. This can't be happening." Alex said as he buried his face into hands. "I never thought anyone would actually do what the bear wanted. It hasn't even been a full day yet."

"Unfortunately I suppose it shows just how little we know about one another." Amare said with a thoughtful expression, as her gaze flitted around the cafeteria

"Tch I tried to tell you idiots that it was inevitable. Perhaps now you'll finally understand." The Ultimate Exterminator said before folding his arms across his uniform.

Natalie scowled slightly as she slammed her hands onto the table. "Yeah well why don't you explain where the fuck you were? You didn't show up until after the body announcement. That's fucking suspicious to me!"

"Guys we shouldn't lose our tempers. We should remain calm, it's the only way we'll find any answers." Hikari said in an impassioned manner.

"Hikari are you feeling alright? You've been acting sort of strange." Sierra mused with a thoughtful expression.

The Ultimate Medium allowed for a tiny smile. "Yes I should explain myself. At times I happen to adopt aspects of the recently departed. Sometimes I simply can't help myself, but I make the most of it." She said in an earnest manner.

"That's slightly unsettling, but if she's no entirely crazy it could be helpful." Lia mused as she settled a hand on her chin. "It's just hard to believe anyone would resort to murder so quickly."

"Um couldn't you just ask the spirits who their killer is?" Ren asked with a sad expression as he slowly lifted his chin up. "Miyaki was so kind to me, and Mikhail seemed like all he wanted was to keep us safe." He said his voice imitating Midoria from My Hero Academia.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around the notion of the paranormal. However Ren does raise an excellent point. We could solve this crime, and with Hikari it could serve as a deterrent from any further violent acts." Shohei said as his brow knitted together.

"I-I'm afraid it's not that simple. I can't just ask them something like that. My abilities are complicated, I think we should just focus on something else." Hikari suggested. "Mikhail stayed with me last night. He was very thoughtful, and I'd very much like to repay his kindness by giving his and Miyaki's soul the peace they deserve."

"This sounds like a job for Choko Shinsato!" The petite Prosecutor exclaimed as she pumped her tiny fist in the air, before rising to her feet. "As Misuzu and the others collect relevant evidence connected with the crime, we'll build our alibis based off of everyone testimonies. Our number one goal being to narrow down possible suspects, that way we can hone in on the truth." She said with a serious expression.

"Good heavens. I don't think I've seen her this intense before." Kakeru mused with a bemused expression. "This should be interesting."

"Perhaps her cutesy demeanor is merely a mask for her true self." Anh said as he thumbed at his chin as his brow creased.

"She is the Ultimate Prosecutor for a reason. Don't let her childish demeanor fool you. Hope's Peak scouted her for a specific reason." Yukiko said as she laced her hands together. "That being said, Choko is right. This is the best use of our time."

"T-Then if that's the case. I think Lupin is better suited to help then I am." Mirielle stammered as she produced her ornate mask, before sliding it into place.

"C'est juste horrible! To think someone would resort to barbaric actions. It is most disgraceful." The Phantom Thief said as she brushed a lock of raven hair out of her face. "I do not normally cooperate with law enforcement, but I suppose these are strange times. Would you care to get us started cherie?" She asked as she stared at Choko.

The Ultimate Prosecutor puffed her cheeks out, as she jabbed her finger at Lupin. "Don't think I'm not watching you thief." she huffed as she adjusted her blazer. "As I was saying before, our goal should be to establish everyone's whereabouts at the time of the murders." she said as she tapped her Monopad on, before starring at the Monokuma Files.

* * *

 _ **Monokuma Case File #1**_

 _ **Victim #1: Miyaki Hanao  
**_

 _ **"The victim's suffered a single slash across her jugular. "**_

 _ **"Cause of Death is due to shock and blood loss."**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 7:40 A.M**_

 _ **Victim #2: Mikhail Mischak  
**_

 _ **"The victim's body shows signs of discoloration around the eyes and mouth. There is also blood saturated on his mouth,fingers, and clothes."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death was caused from inhalation of dangerous chemicals"  
**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 8:01 A.M**_

* * *

"There is no sense in us discussing the physical evidence at the moment as that will be the purpose of our investigators, and what Misuzu can determine from her autopsy. We'll start by discussing everyone's whereabouts." Choko said as she gestured at herself. "I woke up at approximately 7 and took a shower. I left Misuzu in our room shortly before 7:30. I think came here to find several of you already present." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Ah yes indeed that's true. Ren and I both arrived around 7:20." Shohei said, before gesturing towards the Luteplayer. "By that point Anh was already in the kitchen preparing breakfast for everyone. Mirielle and Sierra were also present when we arrived." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Indeed I believe I was the first to arrive a few minutes before Seven. I was in the kitchen most of that time, but I did hear the door open not too long after I arrived. Sierra was quite fascinated with my recipes." The Ultimate Luteplayer said with a strained smile. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Oui it's true that the lovely prodigy and my counterpart arrived incredibly early. I believe due to stress, neither had slept well the night before." Lupin offered as she crossed her long legs. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Prodigy offered a sheepish expression. "Well it is true that I was really worked up last night. I spent most of the morning watching Anh cook breakfast. I just needed a distraction ya know?"

"I think that's understandable. Especially considering all of this." The Voice actor murmured still maintaining his previous impression.

"Yes I think we were all ready on edge well before this travesty." The Pyrotechnican mused as he crossed his arms. "If my memory serves Amare and Lia both arrived next. That would have been a few minutes before the murder. Followed by Evan and Fukuya shortly there after."

The dark skinned girl nodded her head slightly. "Yes Yukiko and I took turns with the shower this morning. After finishing I went ahead and ran into Lia heading towards the Commissary." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Volcanologist adjusted her glasses. "That's right. I had meant to arrive earlier, but Nat took her sweet time." She huffed slightly.

"And yet you were one of the last to arrive weren't you?" Kakeru asked as he arched a single brow. "That was right at 8 wasn't it? What took you so long? You weren't taking a detour to commit murder were you?"

The buxom brunette offered the boy a dark glower, before raising her middle finger. "Go fuck yourself you Shakespeare wannabe. It's none of your damn business what a girl does in the mornings. Besides I was here before Mischak died right? There's no way I could have offed him and been here at the same time."

"Actually that's not entirely true Natalie. From the looks of the files we've received only Miyaki was killed immediately. If I had to guess it looks like Mikihail suffocated." Yukiko said as she rested a hand on her chin. "Meaning our time table is larger than it may appear at first glance."

"What?! Don't you dare look at me. I've done some fucked up shit, but I'm not a killer." The Pilot said with a scowl, before throwing her legs up onto the table. "I'm not the only one who's a freaking suspect right?"

"No Yukiko is right. Additionally if we account for the fact it takes approximately five minutes to walk from here to that point, we can safely say that anyone who arrived before 7:45 should be removed as a suspect. Everyone else? Well that's a different story."

"Well crap I guess that shoots my alibi to shreds then don't it? I didn't arrive till a few minutes before 8." Alex sighed as he rubbed at the back of his head. "What a pain. I can't believe this is actually happening."

"Alex it's alright. We're not going to jump to conclusions without more evidence. This is just a way to narrow down our suspects." Yukiko said as she rested a hand against her chest. "Unfortunately both Dylan and I didn't arrive until 7:50 ourselves. We got caught up in talking about Chess, though in hindsight I wish we'd been more hasty." The girl said as she wiped a few errant tears out of her eyes. "I'm just sorry that it had to come to this." ** _*TRUTH BULLET*_**

"Oh Cherie. Please don't cry. No one could have anticipated such a heinous act." Lupin said as she pulled out a handkerchief, before offering it to the girl.

"T-Thank you Lupin." Yukiko said a she sniffed slightly, before dabbing at her eyes.

"I know this isn't easy, but we have to continue. There's just a couple of us left." Choko spoke up again.

"Well Lee insisted on his morning exercises, before joining us. I believe he arrived shortly after Yukiko and Dylan." Anh said with a thoughtful expression. "And of course Tae arrived percisely at 8 himself. I remember checking the time upon his flashy arrival."

"Well I must have arrived before Tae, but after Lee. However as such I was alone and cannot offer a solid alibi. I had spent most of the morning in the Temple. Mikhail had said he wished to meditate in the Green House, before joining us for breakfast. I thought he'd simply lost track of time. I just hope that we can give them both peace." Hikari said as she shut her eyes. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait a moment. What about snakechick? She was late right?" Natalie asked suddenly.

"Now that you mention it, I think she arrived five minutes or so after 8." Amare said as she jotted something down into a notepad.

"Ten to One she's our culprit. Besides Hikari wasn't with her last night, meaning she could have gotten around pretty easily. Then again Misuzu was the last person here, her story is pretty flimsy too." Kakeru mused as he tapped his foot against his other leg.

"Before we jump the gun, we still have one last alibi. Rene you didn't arrive until after the announcement, and you also had no roommate last night. Would you care to offer us an explanation as to your whereabouts this morning?" Choko said as she folded her arms across her chest.

The Exterminator gaze flicked between the entire group. "Pests. You think I'm the guilty party? Guess again. I simply had no desire to adhere to your schedule. I was quite content to remain in my room. I only made an appearance, because I know my absence would be detrimental to me."

"That is not a very convincing alibi." Lia said with a slight frown.

"Maybe but let's not jump the guy alright? I mean several of us are in the same boat." Alex laughed sheepishly.

"I believe you made the assumption I was the last albi that was required? What about the Gardner? She was literally found at the scene of the crime." Rene said with a scowl.

"Mal? You think that airhead could kill someone? Heck she doesn't have enough space in that skull to plan something like this." Natalie scoffed with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Can we be certain of that though?" Amare asked as she raised a single brow. "We're all still strangers. How can we be certain anyone is as they seem."

"I have my doubts that one could be a great thespian, but I suppose anything is possible." Kakeru muttered.

"Well it certainly would put her above suspicion. However paranoia and mistrust will only hamper us in this trial. We have to be cautious, but have faith in one another. Otherwise an innocent person will pay the price." Yukiko said as she closed her fist.

"Cherie makes a wonderful point. If someone has to be punished, we had best be certain it falls upon the guilty party." The Phantom Thief mused.

"The question is how can we possible know if we are right? Monokuma said he'd refrain from telling us if we'd chosen the right party." Anh said before shaking his head. "I don't know about the rest of you, but that uncertainty worries me."

"Yeah no kidding. I couldn't bare the thought of the wrong person being punished for this." Sierra said as she fidgeted with her hands.

"There's no reason to make this complicated." Choko said as she settled her hands along her hips. "We follow the evidence until it leads us to a single truth. Preferably the criminal will own up once they're cornered."

"That would certainly give me more peace of mind." Ren said quietly as he rested a hand against his forehead. "Poor Miyaki. She deserved so much better than this."

"They both did. So we have to make sure their spirits can rest easy. That starts by solving this crime." Hikari said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

Lia offered a half-hearted smile. "Let's hope the others are having luck then. I'd rather not leave this to chance."

"I think we can rest easy. No matter how gruesome the situation is, we are Ultimates. We'll work together, until we arrived at the truth." Shohei said with a confident expression.

* * *

 **9:04 A.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Dormitories (Room 6)**

"Fascinating. So it seems that the bear has granted us access to every dormitory room. This is the one I was most curious about." Zalicka mused thoughtfully as she stared around the bedroom for a long moment.

Dylan shoved his hands into his hoodie as he inspected beneath the bed. "He has gone out of his way to be difficult. Though it wouldn't be fair if we didn't pursue every angle."

"I'm surprised you're not giving me the third degree. I was rather late this morning myself." The Snake Charmer said as she watched boy move towards the bathroom. "Truth be told I didn't sleep well and neither did my darling ones."

The Diplomat offered a weak smile. "Well no good can come from rampant paranoia. Maybe a little bit of suspicion is healthy, but a lot can be dan-" The boy trailed off.

"Dylan?" The sun kissed girl questioned as she paced into the bathroom after him.

The petite boy offered her a slight frown. "In this case it seems like our suspicions, may have been well founded." he said as he pointed at a butterfly knife that lay in the bathtub. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

A disapproving look filled the girl's face. "The fool had the audacity to not only murder, but then to try and cover his tracks?"

"Hold on a second. I know it looks bad, but let's not jump to conclusions. Let's wait till Misuzu can confirm with her autopsy if this fits the profile." Dylan said as his brow furrowed. "If this was the murder weapon, it's been wiped clean."

"Innocent until proven guilty? Very well then. However he's clearly the most suspicious individual." Zalicka said as she gingerly stroked Seath's head. "I even ran into him last night after curfew. I was a bit cruel, but I had hoped to reign in his attitude." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Hey it's fine. You're probably right Zalicka, but this is someone's life at stake. It's important that we leave nothing to chance." The Diplomat said before running a hand through his red and black hair. "What do you say we head back?"

"It's probably for the best. I'm curious to see if anyone has discovered anything of note." The Snake Charmer mused as the pair head back towards the entryway.

* * *

 **9:12 A.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Green House (Outside)**

"Hey Mallory take a deep breath. It's going to be alright. I'm not sure how yet, but we won't let the person behind this get away." Lee said as he stared at the red head with a worried expression.

The gardener was still wearing her green froggie pajamas, and sat on the on small lunar rock with a distraught expression."I don't want anyone to get hurt, I just want Miyaki and Mikhail to still be here." she murmured quietly as she pulled her knees against her chest. "Why would someone hurt them? They didn't do anything to deserve that."

The Kickboxer glanced over at the Hero and Mythologist, who stood near the entrance to the Green House.

He offered a small sigh, before walked over and took a seat on the lunar surface next to her.

He rested his fist flat against his forehead, before finding his voice. "I can't pretend like I have a clue. Practicing martial arts, I've always believed that violence should always be the last answer. There's been people I've disliked, but I've never once considered murder an option. I don't think it should ever be an option." he said as he tilted his purple gaze over to her. "Unfortunately I don't think there's anything we can do to save them now. The best thing we can do is try to prevent anyone else from sharing their fate."

"I-I just feel so guilty. I nodded off so many times this morning that I got behind schedule. Miyaki wouldn't have been there if it weren't for me." The Irish girl lamented quietly.

"You can't punish yourself for things like that. You had no way of knowing." Lee said as he fidgeted with his beanie a moment, before standing up. "Come on Mal. You shouldn't stay here. Let's take a walk and check on the others." he said before slowly holding his hand down to her.

The buxom girl offered a numb nod of head, before hesitantly taking his hand. "Thank you Lee." She murmured quietly.

"Hey don't mention it. I don't think the guys here need anymore help holding down the fort." The Kickboxer offered her a strained smile, as he guided her back towards the main building.

* * *

 **9:25 A.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Green House**

"This is very strange. There is an exterior vent, someone released the airborne pesticide through that and into the Greenhouse. There was so much released that it even has killed a lot of the plant life and vegetation." Fukuya mused with a thoughtful expression _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Misuzu's brow knitted together as she was knelt over the Taoist's pale form. _**"Mikhail was killed because of the airborne pesticide. His body shows no other visible wounds." *TRUTH BULLET***_

The Caucasian skinned boy offered her a surprised expression. "Then what about all that blood that's on him?"

"Well the blood on his mouth most likely came from his stomach or lungs. Though the blood you see on his hands, is much dryer by comparison. It leads me to believe that it's not his but Miyaki's." Misuzu said as she gently shut the boy's eyes. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"That does make some sense. According to the Monokuma files, Miyaki died quite some time before he did. Perhaps she was attacked, before the door was sealed shut?" Fukuya suggested. "Mikhail trying to tend to do something for her, gets covered in her blood in his vain attempt to help her." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"It seems to fit the evidence I've collected." Misuzu said with a sad expression as she slowly removed her gloves, before standing up. "What surprises me is the precision used in Miyaki's attack. Whoever made that cut wasn't a novice. It was almost done with surgical precision. It definitely doesn't reek of spare of someone with a queasy stomach either." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Well I'd say that leaves a pretty short list, however we don't really know each other well enough to be certain of that. It would be risky to assume we know everything about everyone after such a short time." Fukuya said as he thoughtfully strokes his chin. "You were rather late though this morning. What took you so long?" he asked as his gaze settled on the Mortician.

"Better safe then sorry huh? I don't have a good alibi or anything. I just lost track of time this morning." The Mortician offered with a halfhearted shrug, before she noticed something lying on the ground. "Huh is this a monopad?" The girl questioned as she picked up the tablet, before flipping it on.

Fukuya peered over her shoulder, before his eyes widened marginally. "That's Mallory's tablet, but what's it doing here?" _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"That's a good question. We'll have to as-" The Mortician was drowned out of the sounds of the speakers churning to life.

 ***DING DONG***

 **"Whelp boys and girls, it's time to get this show on the road. The time for investigating is over. Will you discover the guilty party? or punish an innocent? Pupupu it really doesn't matter to me. I just can't wait to see the fireworks. Mosey towards the large crater outside the Central building. I have some special to show you all!"** Monokuma's giggles filled the Greenhouse for a long moment, before silence prevailed once more.

Misuzu's normal cheerful demeanor was much more sullen, as she stared out one of the glass windows.

The Sea of Tranquility in which the colony was set, was an entirely ironic name.

None of them could have predicted how the morning would begin.

None of them realized that the killing would begin in such a bloody fashion.

A dark truth had revealed itself that morning.

Despair had already taken root among them, and this would only be the beginning of the bloodshed.

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLETS**

 **Fukuya's Theory**

 **Choko's Alibi**

 **Exterior Vent**

 **Shohei and Ren's Alibi**

 **Pesticide Agent**

 **Anh's Alibi**

 **Chained door**

 **Yukiko and Dylan's Alibi**

 **Zalicka's Testimony**

 **Misuzu's Autopsy**

 **Mirielle & Sieraa's Alibi**

 **Blood on Mikhail's hands**

 **Mallory's Monopad**

 **Amare and Lia's Alibi**

 **Precise strike**

 **Butterfly Knife**

* * *

 **22 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***


	6. Chapter 5: Glass House: Act Two

_**Monokuma Case File #1**_

 _ **Victim #1: Miyaki Hanao  
**_

 _ **"The victim's suffered a single slash across her jugular. "**_

 _ **"Cause of Death is due to shock and blood loss."**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 7:40 A.M**_

 _ **Victim #2: Mikhail Mischak  
**_

 _ **"The victim's body shows signs of discoloration around the eyes and mouth. There is also blood saturated on his mouth,fingers, and clothes."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death was caused from inhalation of dangerous chemicals"  
**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 8:01 A.M**_

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLETS**

 **Fukuya's Theory**

 **Choko's Alibi**

 **Exterior Vent**

 **Shohei and Ren's Alibi**

 **Pesticide Agent**

 **Anh's Alibi**

 **Chained door**

 **Yukiko and Dylan's Alibi**

 **Zalicka's Testimony**

 **Misuzu's Autopsy**

 **Mirielle & Sieraa's Alibi**

 **Blood on Mikhail's hands**

 **Mallory's Monopad**

 **Amare and Lia's Alibi**

 **Precise strike**

 **Butterfly Knife**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Glass House: Act Two  
**

 **9:34 A.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Crater**

"Well we're fucking here. Now what the hell are we suppose to do?" Natalie asked with an annoyed expression as she tapped her forearm irritably.

"Hm it does seem like a strange place to have us congregate." Dylan said with a thoughtful expression as he gaze around the massive crater.

Lia's eyes narrowed slightly. "This crater does need appear to be a natural formation." The Volcanologist said as she adjusted her glasses.

"So you're saying someone made it? What purpose could a huge hole serve?" Alex asked as he rubbed at his chin.

Almost as if in response to his question, the entire crater began to tremble.

"What in the world is going on? Is this some sort of earthquake?" Amare asked as she extended her arms to maintain her balance.

"Heh you can't really call it an earthquake can you? I guess it's a moonquake." Kakeru chuckled lightly.

"No it's an elevator." Fuykuya said coolly as he gestured at the edge of the crater.

Sure enough the crater began to sink into the ground exposing a series of cables, and large elevator shaft around them.

"This must have required a great deal of construction. Someone has not only built structures on the surface, but below them as well." Yukiko said with a look of wonder on her face.

"It is quite an incredible sight to be sure. Though it's hard to appreciate it with our current circumstances." Shohei said as he folded his arms.

"I can't believe there aren't any railings. This thing seems to go on forever." The Ultimate Prodigy said as she hesitantly peeked over the side.

"Don't you worry mon cherie. I won't let anything happen to you." Lupin said with a confident smirk as she snaked an arm around the other girl's waist, causing her to let out a squeak in surprise.

"Ugh enough of that. Whoever killed those two careless idiots, do us all a favor and throw yourself down this shaft. It'll make this trial so much easier." Rene said with a disgruntled expression.

"H-How can you say something that cruel? Miyaki and Mikhail were our friends." Mallory said as hot tears pooled in her eyes.

"Friends? You have a strange sense of friendship. You barely knew those two. We're all strangers here, so your tears are clearly wasted." The Exterminator said as he turned away from the majority of the group, before folding his arms.

"Hey don't listen to this jackass. Clearly he's just trying to start trouble." Lee said as he offered the red head an encouraging smile, before the elevator came to an abrupt stop as more lights flickered on.

"It would seem we've reached our destination." Zalicka said as her yellow gaze stared into the distance.

More lights could be seen turning on down a now visible hallway.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Ren murmured in one of his various impressions.

"Don't you dare worry about a thing! Choko Shinsato has never lost a case, and she's not about to start now!" The Ultimate Prosecutor said as she offered the group a peace sign.

"And just how many cases have you been a part of at this point?" Evan asked in a reserved manner as he began to trudge towards the hallway.

"Well at this point? Six hundred and Sixty five!" The petite girl said as she shoved her hands into her blazer.

"That is quite a disturbing omen. However so long as we remain together, there's like nothing we can't do!" Hikari said, before her eye twitched slightly. "Apologies. I cannot control the behaviors of the spirits at times."

"Omens and spirits aside, we're a group of talented individuals. I believe we can reach the truth if we work together." Anh said offered a tired smile, before trotting after several of the other students.

"Oh I like him! The world is dark enough without always expecting the worst ya know?" Misuzu said as cheerful expression returned to her face. She toyed with her cow's lick as she began to make her way down the hall.

Tae held his right hand high, before clenching. "Just you wait evil bear! We will serve justice!" The Ultimate Hero exclaimed, before dashing forward causing several of the students to do double takes as he rocketed past them.

* * *

 **9:42 A.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

As the entirety of the students made their way into the illuminated court room, they were met with a surprising sight.

The massive room was completely styled like a traditional court of law.

Instead of a Greek inspired statue, instead a large marble Monokuma statue stood holding a set of scales that were imbalanced.

 _ **"Ahem welcome to the Tranquility Court Room. Here in this room I am the Judge and Executioner!"** _Monokuma could be seen sitting on a Judge's bench and even worse an old fashioned wig, and had a gavel in his paw. _**"That leaves you kiddos with one important role. You are the Jurors. You will decide who is the guilty party. If you'll look around each of you will see that you have a podium that has your name on it. Don't be shy, step right up and we'll get this case underway."**_

Fukuya eyed the room intently, before taking his podium direction in front of the bear's position. "A question if I may? You said that there would be no repercussions for deciding a guilty party, even if we chose the wrong one. What if we chose someone who's not here?"

"God you're so fucking hot, but that's a really stupid question." Natalie muttered as she took her podium. "I mean who do you suppose we vote for?"

"Actually Fukuya makes an interesting point. If we cannot arrive at a decision, what's to stop us from voting for Mikhail or Miyaki as the culprit?" Dylan asked as he arched a single brow.

"I-I have to admit I was curious of the same thing." Sierra added quietly as her gaze flitted around the room.

"Ah a vote to minimize casualties? It would leave a guilty party unchecked though, and could perhaps encourage more bloodshed." Shohei said as he rubbed at his chin.

"Perhaps, but it would seem preferable to sentencing an innocent party to death if we're not absolutely certain." Zalicka mused in a sultry tone.

 _ **"Ooooh you all have raised an interesting point."** _Monokuma said as he slammed his gavel down. _**"Throwing a trial deliberately will cause you to be held in contempt of the court. Let's just say that we forego slap on the wrists for harder punishments around here. The only exception would be a blackened. Of course I will allow them to do so, as it's their necks on the line."**_

"Wait so sabotaging a trial is worse then being wrong? That so jacked up." The DJ said as he shook his head.

 _ **"Is it though? Jury's make terrible decisions all the time. That's how the system of law works. However so long as you play by the rules, you all should be fine. Well unless you're voted as guilty. Much like Japan and the rest of the world, plenty of innocent people have been executed for crimes they didn't commit. So let's hope you kiddos did a thorough investigation. Any other questions?"**_ Monokuma asked with wry grin as he peered around the room.

"If I may? What is with the portraits of our deceased comrades? That seems a bit morbid." Anh said with a slight frown.

"Oui I noticed those as well. Surely they're not some sort of demented trophy? If so someone has a poor sense of taste." The Phantom Thief said as her gaze flitted between the two portraits.

 _ **"Aww it's nothing that dark. I just thought it was important that they're never forgotten. Even long after they've been returned to dust, you'll see their faces. In the back of your mind you may wonder if you could have done something differently."**_ Monokuma said in an ominous voice.

"For the love of Odin, I think we get the point already. Can we please get these proceedings started?" Evan sighed as he folded his massive arms.

 _ **"Fine ruin all of my fun! Anyone else have anything else to ask?"** _Monokuma asked as he waved his gavel back and forth.

Choko cleared her throat. "I believe we understand the laws as they've been established. I believe we're ready to begin our case versus the the Glass House Killer."

"Seriously? That was the best you could come up with?" Kakeru sighed as he shook his head slightly.

The Prosecutor rifled through her blazer, before holding strawbear outward. "Hey pal no one asked for your commentary. Let the professionals handle this kay?" She said in a high voice.

 _ **"Pupupu. I like her spunk. With no further ado, let the first trial commence!"** _Monokuma said with a wide grin.

"So I've seen a few episodes on TV, but how exactly does a trial work anyways?" Lia asked as her gaze shifted around the room.

Misuzu offered a slight smile as she regarded Choko. "Don't you worry about a thing Lia. Choko might seem a bit eccentric, but she knows what she's doing."

"I appreciate the vote of confidence Suzu!" Choko said as she cleared her throat, before setting Strawbear on her podium. "Our first goal should be to establish the details of the crime, then compare our alibis to pinpoint people of interest." She said before jabbing her finger at Mallory. "Let's start our case by establishing how the bodies were discovered. Miss Walsh tell us how you came across the scene in the first place."

"Do I have to? I'd really rather not." The Red head said as she held her head low. "It was just so horrible. I don't even want to think about it." she said as she shook her head vehemently.

"I'm afraid there is little choice in the matter. You could be quite important to this case." Shohei said with a somber expression.

"Indeed and at this point your silence could be mistaken with guilt. It would be wise to share what you know." Amare said as her brown eyes fixated on the Gardener.

"B-But I-" The red head was cut off by Lee who offered her an encouraging smile.

"Hey I know it must be difficult Mal, but this is the only way we can make sure that whoever hurt Miyaki and Mikhail don't get away with it."

The Irish girl numbly nodded her head, as her digits lightly ran through her curly hair. "Miyaki woke me up earlier this morning. She'd already taken a shower, but I nodded off a few times already. I can't really control when I fall asleep, but it's worse when I'm feeling really relaxed. A doctor told my parents that I probably would never be able to drive myself anywhere." she added as a tiny smile spread across her freckled face. "Miya was so understanding. I realized after I got out of the shower, I'd left my monopad somewhere. Then I remembered having set it down in the Green House yesterday." she said as her lower lip curled inward. "She went to go get it for me while I was still getting ready. You see it's my fault she was in that place to begin with." she said as she wiped at her eyes with her apron.

"How tragic. Then that is why you take the blame upon yourself. Of course you couldn't have foreseen such villainy that lay on the horizon." Tae said as he folded his arms across his suit.

"Mallory you can't blame yourself for such a rotten turn of events. There's no way you could have known." Yukiko said as she offered a sympathetic smile.

"Tch and why exactly should we believe her story?" Rene asked with a skeptical look. "She was found at the seen of the crime, and knew exactly where one of the victims would be. For all we know she used her so called friendship to herd Hanao to a place of her choosing."

"Objection!" The Voice Actor exclaimed before holding up his hand dramatically. "I-I actually don't have any evidence, I just don't think she would do that." He laughed nervously before glancing over at the Medium. "Getting any vibes Hikari?"

"I'm afraid I'm not omniscient. The spirits will only share certain things will me." The pale girl murmured. "I have no way of determining if Mallory is in fact innocent or guilty."

The Exterminator rolled his eyes. "She was at the freaking scene of the crime, and had blood on her hands. What more do you all want?"

"AHEM! The Prosecution is not ready to settle on a guilty party this early." Choko said as she held strawbear out in Rene's direction before speaking for it.

"Yeah you big dum dum. Don't be throwing out accusations without proof. That's how people get sued." Strawbear said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't think Mal did it myself, but are really going to let this crazy chick run the show?" Natalie asked as she adjusted her sunglasses. "I mean shit she's clearly a few cards short of a full deck."

Dylan offered a bemused expression, before shrugging his shoulders. "Well she is a bit eccentric, but she makes some sense. There's no reason to jump to conclusions without reviewing all the evidence."

"That being the case. Perhaps we should review the causes of death?" Amare suggested as she raised a slender brow.

"That does seem like the wisest course for now." Evan said in a low voice.

"Well I guess we can leave our resident angel to give us the details then." Alex said as her grinned over at Misuzu.

The fair skinned blonde blinked as she stared down at her notes. "Oh is it my turn? Very well Misuzu Shiina will do her very best!" The Mortician said, before clearing her throat. "Fukuya and I both examined both Miyaki and Mikhail. As the Monokuma Files stated, they both suffered different causes of death. Miyaki's throat was slashed open by a blade of some sort. In my professional opinion this person was very comfortable with their weapon." ***TRUTH BULLET***

"How dreadful. Why would anyone do that to Miyaki?" Mallory murmured in a shaky breath.

"It doesn't require a rocket scientist to reach that conclusion. Someone clearly wanted to ensure their escape from this place." Kakeru said as he brushed a few hairs out of his face.

"Kakeru please. There's no need to be so cruel. Most of us are still unnerved by all of this." Yukiko said with a sympathetic expression. "What about with Mikhail? What else did your autopsy discover?" she asked as she regarded the albino skinned Mortician.

Misuzu idly played with her stubborn cowlick, before her brow crinkled slightly. "Well unlike Miyaki he was killed most certainly by an overabundance of a high grade pesticide. We even had to let the Green House air out a few minutes, before we could investigate. His face was discolored, and I discovered blood around his mouth. I'm afraid it would have been a very painful death."

"I-I'm afraid I can confirm that. There was a great deal of pain, particularly for Mikhail." Hikari murmured in a low voice.

"Apologies for seeming potentially callous, but what strikes me as more odd is the fact that two different methods of execution were implored. What purpose did it serve to use a knife and then to utilize a pesticide?" Zalicka asked as her vivid yellow gaze flitted around the room.

"I have to admit. That was one of the first questions I'd had as well. It just seems like a lot of extra work for no reason." Fukuya said as he crossed his arms.

"Perhaps they were worried about trying to fight Mikhail?" Sierra suggested. "Do we know if he knew any martial arts?"

"He identified as a pacifist, but that does not mean he was unfamiliar with martial arts. That's actually a point worth considering." Shohei said with a slight smile.

"Garcon and Mademoiselle make an excellent point. You have to use a different tool for every situation." The Phantom Thief mused. "Though I'm more curious as to why the Taoist didn't escape when he had the chance."

"Perhaps he wished to try and save Miyaki as well and couldn't bring himself to leave her?" Anh suggested though he seemed even skeptical of his own suggestion.

"HE COULDN'T BRING HIMSELF TO ABANDON A COMRADE! What a beautiful man he was!" Oki Tokki exclaimed as tears pooled in his eyes.

"Fools. Are you truly that inept? How could he escape? The building was chained from the outside. Besides he couldn't have broken that glass anyways. It's not typical run of the mill glass." The Exterminator said before sighing.

"While I don't appreciate his attitude, he is right about one thing. That glass is no joke. Misuzu had to bandage Mallory's hands, she'd hurt herself just trying to break the glass." Lee said with a slight frown.

The Ultimate Gardener bowed her head. "I-I just saw Miyaki lying there and I panicked. I just wanted to help her."

"You were just being a good friend. No one could blame you for that." Dylan offered with a strained smile. "However we have to keep perspective. Fukuya and Zalicka are right. It is rather strange why two methods were implored. We have to decide if it was because of self defense or for another matter entirely."

"OBJECTION!" Choko exclaimed as he held up her hand. "This is an entirely unnecessary waste of time. Even if we define the reason why, it won't guarantee an answer as to who the guilty party is. It is my assertion that we should being looking at our testimonies. I believe then we may be able to discern the reason why."

"You know she's completely over the top when she talks like that, but she's so freaking cute." Alex laughed as he clutched at his headphones. "So what we just give our alibi's again?"

"That certainly seems like a lot of time to waste." Lia sighed as she shook her head. "We're all over the place."

The Ultimate Civil Engineer shook her head. "Fear not. I've been taking notes since the beginning. I believe I can account for everyone who does and doesn't have an alibi."

"No shit? Huh well that's a lucky break. I can barely keep up with everyone's name at this point." Natalie chuckled.

"It is impressive. I'm glad someone was doing that." Evan remarked as he offered a curt nod at the dark skinned girl.

"No kidding. I think most of us were so shaken at the time, that the thought didn't even occur to us." Ren said using one of his various impressions, as he played with the end of his hair.

"Well that being the case. I believe the stage is all yours Amare." Yukiko said with an encouraging smile.

"I appreciate that Yukiko." The short haired girl said as she stared down at her notes. "We can start with those who have structurally sound alibis. Ren, Evan, Shohei, Anh, Fukuya, Choko, Lia, Sierra, Mirielle, and I all had witnesses that can verify our whereabouts prior to the murder. That of course leaves twelve of us with either no alibi or with an alibi that is not full proof." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait a second. Now that I think about it, did we ever establish Kakeru's alibi earlier?" Sierra asked as her brow furrowed. "I never remember him offering one."

"She's absolutely correct and now that I consider it, you were quite eager to cast suspicion on others." Shohei said as her stared at the other boy intently.

The Ultimate Playwright raised a hand to his chest. "Oh heavens. I have been caught at long last!" He said, before rolling his eyes. "Was that what you were expecting me to say? I probably should have owned up to not have a proper alibi, but I just didn't want to be on the chopping block if this goes south." He admitted. "I arrived shortly after Zalicka, You probably were more intent on her then me for obvious reasons."

"I don't appreciate your commentary in the slightest. Though I do recall someone skulking behind me." The Snake Charmer said as she offered a dismissive look at the boy.

"Man if you're not guilty, you've gotta be more careful Do you know how bad that looks?" Alex said as he shook his head.

"Oh and you're alibi is solid then? I believe you were under the same suspicion as I." Kakeru said as his eyes narrowed.

"One at a time or I'll have you in contempt of the court!" Choko huffed.

"Can she actually do that shit? Or is she just making up her own rules?" Natalie asked as she stared at Monokuma.

The dual toned bear snorted, before shrugging his shoulders. _**"Hey don't look at me toots. This is just amusing for me to watch. Tick tock though. You kids are burning through precious time."**_

Yukiko cleared her throat. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's right. We need to make some headway and quick. What we really need is to find a means of narrowing down our suspects."

"Wait a second. I think I got it." Misuzu said as she clapped her hands together. "Who knew about the pesticides in the Green House in the first place?"

"As memory serves it was Zalicka,Mallory, and Rene who searched the Green House yesterday." Evan offered. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"He's right I have it written down here." Amare said as she flipped through her notes.

"That's slightly unnerving, but good to know." Lee mused as he stared over at the dark skinned girl.

"Then there we have it. Our most likely suspect is one of the three who had the most knowledge of the place in question." Choko said as she slapped one of her hands onto her podium. "If anyone has anything to say, now is the time."

Zalicka made a sound that was akin to a hiss, as she seemed to bristle slightly under the scrutiny. "You can turn your gazes elsewhere. While it is true that I was aware of the pesticides, I have no idea of what would constitute as a lethal dose. Why don't we instead ask Rene what he was doing with a knife in his bathroom. Was Miyaki's murder weapon ever found?"

"Mon garçon is this true? A knife was discovered in your room of all places?" Mirielle asked before shaking her head. "I don't know if I could even escape such a situation as the one you're in now."

"It is true that we discovered a butterfly knife in his bathtub. I'd hoped to cover all our bases, before jumping to conclusions. Though I'll admit, it does seem suspicious." Dylan said as his brow furrowed.

The Ultimate Exterminator's nostrils flared. "You think I'm going to take the fall for this?! You're out of your mind. Me owning a knife does not prove anything! Besides the wounds couldn't be inflicted by a knife like that."

"He's right actually. The wounds are more consistent with a combat knife." Misuzu chimed in with a serious expression. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Then if you weren't trying to clean the murder weapon or hide it, what was a knife doing there?" Shohei asked.

"Mind your own business. It doesn't concern you." Rene said as he crossed his arms defensively.

Fukuya's eyes narrowed marginally. "Rene will you roll up your sleeves for us? I have a theory I wish to confirm."

"His sleeves? I know you're into dudes, but I promise you there's better things to look at then his scrawny ass." Natalie remarked.

"Nat would you behave? I'm sure Fukuya has a good reason for it." Lia chided softly as she stared over at the brunette.

"Rene just please help us understand." Yukiko said in almost motherly tone.

"Tch so be it. If it will end your incessant nagging. Don't expect me to offer any answers though." The boy said with a scowl as he rolled his sleeves up to reveal numerous scars on both of his arms. Some were far fresher then others.

"Now that is quite tragic." Kakeru said in a somber tone.

"You weren't using that blade on anyone but yourself." Anh said with a look of horror and sadness.

"I-I certainly didn't expect that." Ren said in a shaky voice.

"Save your pity. I have no need for it." The boy said as he pulled his sleeves back over his frail arms.

"Now if you're quite done ganging up on me, you have a perfectly good suspect right there!" Rene said as he pointed at Mallory.

"She was at the scene of the crime and she knew Hanao would be there as well. As she said, she had the girl going to retrieve her monopad. It was the perfect bait. She's used her pitiful act to deceive you all. Your blackened is standing right there, isn't that right Mallory?" The boy asked as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

The red head trembled as her lips quivered slightly, as it took her a few moments to find her voice.

It seemed the trial was quickly closing to it's conclusion.

If we'd only known the truth at that time. Things could have been so much different.

* * *

 **22 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* BUM BUM BUM! Sorry guys. I couldn't resist a good ole cliffhanger. I'm trying to get back to having the trials being more substantial, rather then being resolved in a single chapter.  
**

 **As always thank you so much for reading. I can't thank you enough for that.**

 **If you haven't already please check out Hibuni and Pachichii's art on Deviantart. They've done some fan art that is simply fantastic. I can't thank them enough for that.**

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _Gotta love cliffhangers xD_

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _Well it's fun to subvert expectations sometimes haha._

 **SootyThunder  
**

 _Usually if it seems one way from the beginning, it's typically a red herring._

 **pokemonsuperallstarfan  
**

 _I knew after your comment in one of the previous chapters her death was going to suck. I am sorry =(_

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _Nah I was just doing the poll to see where everyone's thoughts were._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Rarely is anything that simple with me xD_

 **Psychochiken  
**

 _I'm so sorry. I felt even worse after seeing that new picture on deviantart. I had to look at that sweet innocent face I'd killed. =(_

 **HeavenlyDesBear  
**

 _One of my favorite past times is introducing multiple suspicious individuals. That way it becomes hard to discern the turth._

 **FanaticGamer**

 _There aren't duplicates. Read the fic and you can clearly see the foreshadowing that alludes to that._

 **Altomi**

 _First and foremost. YOU ARE AMAZING! Thank you so much for bringing our lovely little cast to life. There Chibi faces will make killing them SO MUCH HARDER! *SOBS*  
_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1  
**

 _Oh sweet summer child. Has anything ever been that simple with me?_

 **Danganfanboy101  
**

 _Ask and you shall receive._

 **1Glimmershine  
**

 _You know it's strange that some words just repeatedly end up being my bane. Apologies for that. I appreciate you mentioning the butterfly knife though, it served as an excellent Segway in this chapter._

 **Wintersmith23  
**

 _It's up to you to decide who or what they are. And the blackened are being treated subjectively in this fic. You could theortically vote for anyone. It's more like real life court proceedings. You could theoretically punish innocent or guilty people. Either way the game moves on._

 **UltimateGaymer  
**

 _I have to admit, that I cackled to myself. I sort of expected were suspicion would fall, so I dug into that._

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _Haha no joke. Sometimes being that useful isn't a good thing!_

 **HoppsHungerfan  
**

 _Sorry I definitely pulled at the strings. It's fun to have people suspecting one thing, only to yank things in a different direction._

 **SaveUsLogan  
**

 _Very true my friend. Very true haha._

 **NomadChild  
**

 _Hey you called the monopad being left earlier. You win a prize! =D_

 **Fee5H  
**

 _Woah that was an awesome idea. I really like that alot._

 **Lv324**

 _All I could think of was Phoenix Wright xD_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I never told you to vote for the killer. I just wanted to know who you THOUGHT was the killer. xD_


	7. Chapter 6: Glass House: Act Three

_**Monokuma Case File #1**_

 _ **Victim #1: Miyaki Hanao  
**_

 _ **"The victim's suffered a single slash across her jugular. "**_

 _ **"Cause of Death is due to shock and blood loss."**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 7:40 A.M**_

 _ **Victim #2: Mikhail Mischak  
**_

 _ **"The victim's body shows signs of discoloration around the eyes and mouth. There is also blood saturated on his mouth,fingers, and clothes."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death was caused from inhalation of dangerous chemicals"  
**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 8:01 A.M**_

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLETS**

 **Fukuya's Theory**

 **Choko's Alibi**

 **Exterior Vent**

 **Shohei and Ren's Alibi**

 **Pesticide Agent**

 **Anh's Alibi**

 **Chained door**

 **Yukiko and Dylan's Alibi**

 **Zalicka's Testimony**

 **Misuzu's Autopsy**

 **Mirielle & Sieraa's Alibi**

 **Blood on Mikhail's hands**

 **Mallory's Monopad**

 **Amare and Lia's Alibi**

 **Precise strike**

 **Butterfly Knife**

 **Missing Weapon**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Glass House: Act Two**

 **10:14 A.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

"I-I didn't hurt Miyaki or Mikhail. I wasn't even considering escaping, I just wanted to make the most of this place." The Gardener said as she hung her head low. "But it's true that it's my fault Miyaki was there in the first place."

"Stop your pathetic act. Just admit you were the one who did it. We both know you knew enough about the pesticide, and the Monopad was nothing more than a lure." Rene said with a scowl.

"Couldn't the same be said for you though? Perhaps not about the Monopad, but clearly with your profession you knew about the amount needed to kill someone." Dylan said as he rubbed at his chin. "Both of you would have."

"I think we're sort of losing perspective here. Fukuya and I examined the whole Green House. The vent the pesticide was used in wasn't particularly difficult to use, besides who says you'd need to know how much would be needed?" Misuzu asked.

"Shiina is correct. It wouldn't take a genius to figure it out, why would our culprit need to be careful? Theres a reason why it took so long to air out the Greenhouse. Our culprit could be anyone who knew about the pesticide. They could have simply resorted to using as much as possible to accomplish their task. Overkill as it were." Fukuya offered.

"Well that being said, it doesn't afford us many suspects. Since Mallory,Rene, and Zalicka searched the Green House, they are our prime suspects." Shohei said with a thoughtful expression.

"Incidentally they also have some of the largest holes in their alibis." Amare sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"While it is true that I do not possess a great alibi, I have no personal qualms with either of the deceased. I assure you if I were to be violent, it certainly wouldn't be against someone I don't even know. Furthermore why would I bother taking two lives? For what purpose would that serve, but to increase my chances of being caught?" Zalicka spoke up as her brow crinkled slightly.

"It's interesting that you're imploring everyone to trust you. Especially after you threatened me last night." Rene said as he shoved his hands into his uniform.

"Is there some truth to this my Egyptian Princess?" Lupin asked as a playful grin spread across her face.

The tan skinned girl offered an irritable expression at the comment. "Your charms are lost me I'm afraid. As for last night, That is sorely being taken out of context."

"So you did threaten him?" Kakeru asked as he raised a single brow. "When exactly did this transpire I wonder?"

The Snake Charmer sighed as both of her snakes coiled around her slowly. "It was shortly after curfew, when I ran into Rene. He said something distasteful about my darling ones. I will admit that it infuriated me, and I did say threaten him. However I held no true intent behind my words. Again as I said, I had no reason to hurt either Miyaki or Mikhail."

"Well that's not true at all. If we're being honest we all have motive now." Natalie said as she ran a hand through her hair.

"It may be an uncomfortable truth to accept, but she is correct. Considering our lives are on the line, no one is above temptation." Evan mused as his hetero chromatic gaze flickered around the room.

"It's just a matter of determining who among us cracked first." Hikari said in a quiet voice.

"Do not despair my friends! We should not see one another as enemies. Only together shall we triumph!" Tae Min exclaimed as he thrust his arm into the air.

"I like the sound of that Tae, but I mean we're really pulling at straws. Unless we pull a rabbit out of our hats, we're just gonna end up guessing." Alex said with a slight frown.

Yukiko shook her head slightly. "It's far too early to be throwing in the towel. We just need to take another look at everything."

"I know this is a terrible thing to suggest, but what if one of the deceased is the killer?" Anh suggested.

Sierra blinked. "W-Wait so how would that work? You think Mikhail killed Miyaki? Then just killed himself or something?"

Lia smirked as she adjusted her glasses. "I think I've solved this case. Mikhail was setting a trap with the pesticide this morning. Little did he know that someone was about to stumbled into his handiwork before he was prepared. He must have picked up something, maybe a scythe and slit her throat. However someone else must have sealed him in from the inside and killed him. That's how it happened!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

"Strawbear will cut through your argument!" " Choko exclaimed as she held up her tiny bear.

 **REBUTTAL SHOWDOWN**

"Choko? I know I'm right. You're not the only one who can have an epiphany! It explains the reason for two different types of murder. The killer soon became the victim as well." The Volcanologist exclaimed.

"What did you say Strawbear? You think she's full of it? Well that's not very nice. However you aren't wrong either. To make an accusation like that, you need proof! I don't see any where I'm standing." The Prosecutor responded.

"Proof?" Lia stammered slightly as she seemed slightly taken aback. However she clicked her fingers together. "The heat in my veins runs strong like lava. Your proof is the blood on Mikhail's hands. The proof of his crime."

The Ultimate Prosecutor shook her head. "We cannot prove the purpose of that blood. He could have just as easily sustained that from trying to stem the bleeding."

"Heh and you claim that I need proof. Where is your proof that he wasn't her killer?" Lia countered.

"That's simple. From what I understand the body was facing the door, while Mikhail was found behind her near one of the glass walls. Why would she be facing the door like that? The best guess is because someone was approaching it." Choko responded.

"Again just more speculation. For all we know he threatened her and she took off to escape him, but he caught her from behind and slit her throat." Lia said defiantly.

"I've entertained your theory enough. However there's one glaring hole in it. Where's the murder weapon?" The Prosecutor asked as she crossed her arms over her blazer.

The fiery haired girl blinked a moment. "M-Murder weapon?"

"Of course. If your theory was true, then surely the weapon would have been discarded in the Green House. Because by your assertion the door was sealed by someone else after Mikhail killed Miyaki. However since no such weapon was found, it leads me to one conclusion. You're theory has more holes then Swiss cheese! Mikhail did not kill Miyaki!" Choko said in a booming voice. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"H-Huh? What do you mean I'm wrong? Why are you refuting my argument? D-Did I go wrong somewhere? Err I-I'm so sorry!" The normally confident girl seemed to flounder a moment.

 **END SHOWDOWN**

"Don't be so hard on yourself Lia. We know you tried your best!" Sierra said as she offered the girl an encouraging smile.

"Yeah I guess it's good to rule out as many things as possible. Though unfortunately it doesn't lead us much closer to the truth." Lee sighed.

"Where do we go from here?" Ren asked as he fidgeted with his hood. "We don't seem to have any for sure lead, and no means of narrowing things down further."

Kakeru sighed as he rubbed at the back of his head. "I know this sounds really callous, but maybe we should just pick someone and be done with it."

"Excuse me? Hell no. I'm not going to leave my ass being killed up to a popularity contest." The Ultimate Pilot said with a disgruntled expression.

"It certainly isn't the ideal choice, but at least it's a fair one." Dylan sighed as he crossed his arms.

"I'm afraid I don't see how it's fair in the least. Those of us who are already under scrutiny will clearly receive the most votes, regardless of our innocence." Zalicka said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

Anh nodded his head in agreement. "Yes. I have a hard time with the notion of leaving a life up to chance. I'd rather spend every moment till we find our culprit."

"I certainly appreciate the sentiment. However as far as I can tell, we are no closer to determining that. At least in this way we can calmly discuss whom to vote for, or if we wish to leave it to a majority." Amare offered.

"You want to leave this to chance? Guess again! I am not about to get fucked again because some incompetent bastards are drawing damn straws to find who killed those fools. It's preposterous. I will not leave my fate up to a popularity contest. As the snake bitch said, it's hardly fair." Rene said with deep seated scowl.

"You know man, right now might not be the best time to be your normal self." Alex said with a nervous laugh.

"Can we really leave something like this to chance? I just don't know. I would never forgive myself if we punished the wrong person." Sierra said as she held a hand against her chest.

"I agree with that sentiment! I won't rest until the real perp pays for this. I won't take any substitutions." Choko said as she puffed out her chest.

The Ultimate Mythologist cleared his throat. "Your intentions are clearly well placed, but we have to face a troubling reality. We have not divined the truth. I'd prefer a calmer choice, rather than the chaos of letting it come down to the last moment."

"But Evan this isn't just a game. These are people's lives we're talking about. How can we leave something like that to chance?" Yukiko asked as she shook her head vehemently.

"Ugh I don't know what to do. I thought I was really onto something, but it just feels so hopeless ya know? Maybe this our only choice." Lia said as her lower lip curled inward.

"We always have another choice. Sometimes it's just not easy to see. I'm not afraid of death, but we shouldn't take it lightly either. Let's use this time to it's fullest." Misuzu implored as she stared around the room.

Clearly a tense of tension and division were already forming.

"Miss Shiina is right! Just because a situation seems desperate, doesn't mean we should submit. A Hero fights on till the last breath!" Tae Min exclaimed.

"But we're not all heroes like you are. I can't decide what is the best for the group. Is it best to risk the chaos of dragging this out or to let democracy decide now?" Shohei questioned as his brow furrowed.

"Madam Moiselle has your ghostly friends shed any light? Perhaps their whispers have given you insight to our perilous situation?" Lupin asked as she eyed the pale faced medium.

"I-I'm afraid they have not. I cannot discern their murders, just that they both felt a great sense of betrayal." Hikari said in a monotone voice.

"Unfortunately that doesn't do much to narrow down our suspects." Lee said as he pulled his beanie down further. "It seems like we might not have a choice."

Fukuya rubbed at his forehead furiously. "There has to be some angle. Something we haven't picked up on yet. There is no such thing as a perfect crime."

 _ **"Pupupu. It seems like you all are really stumped. I think it's time for our first Scr-"**_ The bear was cut off by Mallory.

"Please vote for me. That way no one else has to die." The Gardener said as she lifted her chin slightly. "I didn't know Mikhail really well yet, but I know Miyaki just wanted us to get along. I-I don't want anyone getting hurt. There's been enough death today."

Monokuma visibly bristled as he waved his gavel a few times, before shrinking back into his chair.

"Mal do you understand what you're asking us to do? You want us to sacrifice you?" Lee asked as he felt his throat growing tight.

"I-It's okay. I just don't want anyone else to be hurt. If we can't be sure, then just punish me. I feel responsible for Miyaki's death anyways." Mallory said as she unzipped her large backpack, before pulling out her frog plushie.

She quietly squeezed it for comfort, as she tucked her chin against her chest. "Do what you have to." She said though despite her words, her voice was trembling out of fear.

The Trial Room was struck in silence for a moment following her words, before it was abruptly broken.

"Dumbass! Don't you realize this isn't a freaking joke. We should be trying to find whoever the fuck did this. Don't throw your damn life away!" Natalie said with an irritated expression.

"It's her life to do with as she pleases. I must admit, it's quite a noble gesture if not foolish." Kakeru mused as he rubbed at this chin.

 _'Dammit if we don't figure out something soon, we're going to end up executing an innocent girl. Some of them clearly opposed to that idea, but others just want to save their own skin. If only I had a way of proving her innocence, or a way of proving someone else's guilt. They're already beginning to become suspicious of me, but can I really let my secret cost someone their life?'_ Fukuya's pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I AM TRULY TOUCHED! But a hero could never let a bystander throw away her life!" Tae exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air. "Oki Tokki will take the punishment himself."

"How in the world did this become a contest?" Amare asked with a baffled expression.

"I'm not really sure, but I'm not comfortable with punishing anyone who had nothing to do with this. There must be something we've missed." Misuzu said as her brow furrowed.

"I'm not sure there is much left to discuss. We haven't been able to figure out what happened to the murder weapon itself." Shohei said as he rubbed at his jaw. "To say that is troubling would be a gross understatement."

"Well hey didn't they say that the weapon couldn't have been the one in Rene's room? Something about it not matching up? Anyone else notice anything missing this morning?" Alex asked as he gazed around the trial room.

Fukuya's eyes widened in realization as a series of moments flooded to the front of his mind.

 _"Fools. Are you truly that inept? How could he escape? The building was chained from the outside. Besides he couldn't have broken that glass anyways. It's not typical run of the mill glass." The Exterminator said before sighing._

 _The Ultimate Exterminator's nostrils flared. "You think I'm going to take the fall for this?! You're out of your mind. Me owning a knife does not prove anything! Besides the wounds couldn't be inflicted by a knife like that."_

 _"He's right actually. The wounds are more consistent with a combat knife." Misuzu chimed in with a serious expression._

"Alex you're a genius!" Fukuya said as a grin spread across his face.

"Wait I am? Heh I mean of course I am." The DJ mused as his finger below his nose. "So what exactly did I do?"

"Yes someone please explain. He just seemed to be stating the obvious." Lia said as she adjusted her cap.

"You're right. It was something completely obvious. Something so simple that it went right over our heads, however once you look at it. You'll realize how glaring of a mistake it is." Fukuya said.

"Ooooh I'm sensing a big dramatic moment. Who did it Fukuya?! The prosecution is ready to close in on the culprit!" Choko said as she practically bounced in place.

The slender boy offered a small nod. "I'm counting on it. This may be our last opportunity to nail the killer. You've tried to push blame off multiple times, and even used a personal struggle to keep us away from the truth. However I know that you're the killer, isn't that right Rene Musil?!"

"All of this back and forth is becoming terribly confusing. I know that Rene hasn't been very trustworthy so far, but didn't we sort of clear him?" Sierra asked with a slightly confused look.

"Though I am loathed to admit it, I believe we agreed that the weapon found couldn't possibly be the one used in the crime." Zalicka said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

"Tch and there you have it. I never left my room until after the announcement this morning, and there's no way can prove otherwise." The Exterminator said as he offered the other boy a deep seated scowl.

"That's where you're wrong!" Fukuya yelled as he jabbed his finger outward. "It wasn't physical evidence, but your own testimony that revealed the truth."

"Wait what did he say that was out of place?" Ren asked with a puzzled expression, never breaking his impression in the process.

"In his case I believe he made not one, but two slips. The first came when lashed out and insisted the doors to the greenhouse were chained, and that was the reason why Mikhail couldn't have escaped. There is no way you should have been able to know that though. Following the announcement the only people who ever should have seen the crime scene were Mallory,Lee,Tae Min, Evan, Misuzu, and myself. Furthermore the mention of chains being used had not been brought up yet in the trial. You were the first to mention it. That only makes sense if you were at the scene of the crime yourself!" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Evan's eyes widened marginally. "It was such a throwaway line, and yet Fukuya is absolutely right. His insight is otherworldly. There's no way he should have known about that."

A sheen of sweat appeared on Rene's brow. "T-That's I can explain. It was merely a logical conclusion. I had seen chains in the shed yesterday, so I naturally assumed it was the method used."

"I don't think so!" Choko exclaimed as she wiggled her finger back and forth. "There is no way you could have made such a large leap in logic. Though I have to admit if I were trying this case, It's still uncertain I would be able to reach a guilty verdict."

"Well we've certainly established that he either possess great insight or knows more than he's letting on. However Choko's right. We need something more." Yukiko said.

"You will not find anything, because I am not the killer!" Rene yelled as he slammed his fist onto the podium. "You have nothing!"

"That's where you're mistaken. I told you before that there wasn't just one instance, but two that you said something out of place." Fukuya said as he held up two fingers. "Tell me Rene. How did you know that the wound on Miyaki's neck couldn't have been made by a butterfly knife? You were so confident about that. Which is all the more strange, considering it wasn't until after you spoke that Misuzu confirmed that it was likely made with a combat knife. Up until that point it hadn't been brought up."

The Exterminator's face went pale. "I-I simply heard someone talking about. Yes that's what happened. I overheard them discussing the details."

"I'm afraid that's impossible." Misuzu said with a somewhat sad expression. "Fukuya and I were the only two who actually entered the Green House. Furthermore it was his idea to keep the finer details to ourselves initially.

"What a cunning trap you laid, it's simply magnifique." Lupin said seemingly impressed, as she tipped her hat towards the Gymnast.

"You were several moves ahead of us. Well done Fukuya." Yukiko said as she offered the slightest of bows.

Dylan offered a somber expression. "Well Rene if you have something to say, you have the floor. Perhaps you'd like to simply own up to your crimes?"

"Own up to my crimes?! I will do no such thing. I will not die in this place! You people won't touch me." Rene said as his arms trembled. "I-I did not kill anyone, I saw pictures that were sent to my Monopad, from her own device! That's how I knew about the crime scene!" The boy said as he jabbed his finger at Mallory.

"B-But I didn't have my Monopad at the time." Mallory said flinching slightly at the boy's glare.

"This does seem a bit desperate at this point. Though if there is some merit we should be able to find a conversation. Perhaps you can show us your Monopad Rene?" Anh asked, before quirking a single brow.

A look of horror filled the boy's face. "I-I can't do that. I deleted the log. I was afraid someone would think I was involved if they saw it."

"Hey this works like a phone though right? Just look at Mallory's. It should still have the exchange right?" Lee asked.

"That does seem like the wisest course at the moment." Hikari said as she tapped her forearm.

"Leave it to me!" Misuzu said as she fished around in her bag, before pulling out a Monopad. "I collected some things for evidence." She mused as she flipped on the device. "Let's see..." The girl stared at the screen for several seconds, before a frown spread across her lips. "Nope there's absolutely nothing on this."

"WHAT?! That can't be true. Someone must have erased the log on this device too. I just need a moment t-" Rene was cut off by a loud chime.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"Whelp boys and girls that's the bell. Your Judge is getting bored, so prepare to place your votes."**_ Monokuma said as he waved his gavel around.

"Now hold on a damn second, we are still ironing out some shit. What if we fuck up and vote for the wrong person?" Natalie asked as she settled a hand on her hip.

"Indeed. I'm fairly certain Rene is our culprit, but all the same I'd rather have a few more minutes." Shohei said with a disgruntled expression.

 _ **"Pupupu. I'm sorry kiddos. That's not how this works. When I call time, you vote for someone. The majority vote decides the blackened. If you fail to vote, you will be punished."**_ Monokuma said as he waved his gavel around a few times. _**"Your screens are about to turn on, so decide who's going to bite the big one!"**_ The dual toned bear giggled wildly.

"N-No this is simply impossible. Don't you dare vote for me! Vote for the damn air head or the snake bitch!" Rene screamed as his voice started to become shaky.

"Dude calm down. We don't want to have to vote for anyone, but what choice do we have?" Alex asked as he hung his head low.

Zalicka's yellow gaze bore into Rene. "And for a moment I thought this would be a difficult thing to do."

"I'm afraid there is no choice. Inaction will only lead to devastation." Evan said as he pressed a button, before taking a step back and folding his arms.

One by one each of the teens followed suite.

Monokuma's red eyes stared at the tallied votes, before a snicker escaped him. _**"What an interesting bunch you are. Just for fun we'll read the top three results. In third place we have Zalicka with three votes, In second place we have Mallory who racked up an impressive six votes. Yuk Yuk Yuk. Doll I know you feel guilty for Miyaki's death, but voting for yourself is quite literally suicide. Fortunately for you the majority put their chips on our resident exterminator who received eleven votes. Then we have a single vote for two other people. I have to say, you kiddos know how to make things exciting. However it's my job to hand down the verdict."** _The bear said as he cleared his throat, before slamming his gavel down. _**"The Jury finds you guilty in the murders of Miyaki Hanao and Mikhail Mischak. Your punishment will begin shortly."**_

"So you can you just tell us if we were right or not? This not knowing is unbearable." Lia said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"No kidding. It's beyond cruel. Just tell us already." Lee said as he adjusted his beanie.

"The uncertainty is maddening." Ren said his voice trembling slightly.

 _ **"Pupupu. Don't you kids understand? That's the point. With every murder and trial, you'll wonder in the back of your heads if you made the right call. That sense of uncertainty will grow into paranoia, before leading you all to despair."** _Monokuma said with a fiendish smile as his gaze flitted around the room.

"S-So we have no way of really knowing? That's so unfair." Sierra said as she bowed her head.

"We followed the evidence and made our choice based of that. Have faith in one another!" Choko said with a somber expression.

"What Monokuma is doing is psychological warfare. He intends for us to second guess every decision we make." Fukuya said with a frown.

"Ah I see your point. He intends to divide us due to paranoia." Dylan offered before shaking his head. "I have to admit it's a brilliant play, though undoubtedly a sick one."

"Rene is there anything we can do in your stead? Any requests that you might have?" Anh asked suddenly as he stared at the boy who stood shaking horribly.

"I believe he's already checked out. The weight of the situation must have caught up to him." Kakeru said as he stroked his chin.

Amare shook her head slightly. "Can you honestly blame him? Guilty or not, I can only think what must be going on in his head."

"Very soon I will likely understand that myself." Hikari said in a foreboding manner.

"Hikari please try to have a bit more tact? No one needs to hear that." Yukiko chided lightly.

The Ultimate Gardener bit her lower lip. "I'm really sorry Rene. Whether you hurt them or not, I don't think they would want to anything bad to happen to you. I will pray for you I promise."

"Save your thoughts. Save your prayers. Save your pity. I will not die in this wretched place!" The boy yelled as he lunged off his podium, before taking off towards the elevator.

"Oh boy we've got a runner. I do like it when they squirm first! It's like trying to stab a worm with a hook!" Monokuma giggled as he pressed a button.

"Perhaps we should intervene? Together we could conquer the bear and stop any more bloodshed." The Hero suggested as he started to tense.

 _ **"Rabbit boy. You stay right there. You might be bullet proof, but the others aren't. The vote has been cast. It's time for the punishment to commence!"**_ Monokuma howled in laughter as a series of chains sprang out of the floor, before hurtling after the Exterminator.

"Unfortunately this escape will be short lived. Even if he were to allude it now, there is no place to run." Lupin said with a slight frown as she pulled her hat down.

"Memento Mori" Misuzu murmured softly as a sad expression filled her face, as a scream could be heard.

"N-No! I didn't do it. I DIDN'T DO IT! You're all murderers! Do you here me?! You're all murderers!" Rene screamed as he tried to clutch at the floor, but was wrenched violently out of sight.

The only thing left in his wake was a blood-streak from his fingers that now stained the linoleum floor.

"What do you intend to do with him?" Fukuya asked as he felt his stomach turn slightly.

 _ **"Why I'm going to keep my word. I've got something special in mind for our Ultimate Exterminator!"** _Monokuma howled in laughter as a massive screen flickered on above the Judge's Bench.

* * *

 **10:37 A.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Punishment Room  
**

Rene grunted as he felt himself dropped into what felt like a pile of garbage, the awful scent immediately assaulted his senses.

He quickly scrambled to his feet as suddenly a bright light illuminated what appeared to be a large trash-yard.

"What is this?" The boy hissed under his breath as he stared around frantically.

Suddenly an audio system churned to life as Monokuma's voice could be heard echoing through out the entire dump.

"Pupupu I call this little number The Final Infestation!" Monokuma's voice boomed, before the sound abruptly cut off.

"Forget this. You should have killed me when you had the chance." Rene spat as he took off into a full sprint through the piles of refuse.

The trash heap almost resembled a maze as the short scrawny teen rounded a corner, before one of the heaps of trash began to suddenly vibrate.

"What? What is that?" The boy stammered slightly.

Rene lunged to the side as suddenly the massive mound of trash was sent flying wildly, as a ten foot tall tiger beetle emerged from pit of trash.

"No that's impossible. It can't be real." The boy practically whimpered, before stumbling to his feet once more.

He took off once more at full speed, however with each step he could hear the sounds of two mandibles clicking together.

"I just have to find the exit. There has to be a way out of here." He said under his breath as he turned sharply down another corner, only to quickly realize it was a dead end.

"N-No I have to survive. It can't end like this." He screamed as he turned around just in time to see see the pair of mandibles open wide, before he registered a horrifying crunching sound.

The boy let out a strangled cry as the mandibles crushed his ribs effortlessly, before lifting him up off the ground. "I want to go home." He rasped out as he coughed up blood as his vision began to swim.

"I w-want to go h-" The final words never escaped his lips as the mandibles squeezed taut, ripping the boy in half.

His organs and entrails spilled out of his torn body, as blood seeped into the ground beneath him.

A look of anguish and fear filled the boy's clouded eyes.

The Ultimate Exterminator was now dead.

* * *

 **10:46 A.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

"O-Oh my god. I think I'm going to be sick." The Ultimate Prodigy said as she raised a hand to cover her mouth.

"No fucking joke. I didn't like that asshole, but even he didn't deserve that." Natalie said, before shaking her head.

 _ **"BAHAHA you kids still have a lot to learn. It's not about what's fair or deserved. This is the decision the majority of you made. Now you'll have to live with it."** _Monokuma laughed as he stared down at the remaining survivors.

"You really do like being over the top don't you? I can sympathize to a degree, but what happens now?" Kakeru asked asked as he loosened his collar.

 _ **"Pupupu a pragmatist huh? I like you. It's pretty simple bucko. You all return to your daily colony life. However I would be remiss to not reward you for surviving a trial. Tomorrow morning you all will be granted access to the North Colony. So don't say I don't reward you kids."** _Monokuma chuckled as he hopped off of his judge's bench.

"Blood for further access? Is that how this game works? How uncivilized." Amare said with distaste clear in her voice.

 _ **"Better get use to it girlie. This is how it works from now on. If any of you want to return home, you'll eventually play my game."** _The bear grinned wildly as he waddled to the door.

As much as the First Trial's ending had left us shaken.

Most of us had assumed with Rene's death the tension that resided in our group would be gone.

That his death might actually be the last death.

We couldn't be further from the truth, the killing game had just truly begun.

Ahead of us lay so much despair.

* * *

 **21 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***


	8. Chapter 7: Bonds: Act One

**Chapter 7: Bonds: Act One  
**

 **11:45 A.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

"How sure are we that we got the right guy? I mean he seemed really insistent. I mean don't most people break down and tell the truth when they're cornered?" Alex asked as he fidgeted with his headphones.

"Perhaps but this is not a normal situation. Perhaps he thought if he maintained his innocence, he'd be spared from being executed." Amare said as she scribbled on her notepad.

"Well what's done is done. There is no sense in lingering on it any longer. We cannot alter the fate he suffered, but simply hope that we do not share the same ending." Kakeru said as he propped his hand against his chin.

"Don't you think you're being a bit callous? Guilty or not, No one deserved to suffer such a fate." Yukiko said with a troubled expression.

Evan sighed as he promptly stood up. "This is a waste of time. Lingering on such thoughts are only going to stir more paranoia. That is the last thing we need at the moment." he said as he started towards the exit.

"So big guy where are you off to? You planning to check on our resident weirdo?" Natalie asked as he tousled her hair with a bored expression.

"I feel more comfortable in the temple then in large groups. If I incidentally bump into Hikari, it'll be merely a coincidence." He said as he strode forward without another word.

Dylan rubbed at his chin. "I suppose everyone handles grief in their own way. However he does make a good point. The second we start second guessing ourselves, we're going to make things ten times worse."

"Oui I must agree with that assessment. Confidence is very important when it comes to anything." Mirielle mused as she crossed her long shapely legs.

"Well I might be a tad bit biased, but the evidence seemed to speak for itself. I suggest we push this matter from our minds." Zalicka said as she gently stroked Veeza's head.

"Then it's settled. The Prosecution settled on a guilty verdict, so let's try to focus on something else." Choko said as she folded her arms across her blazer.

"Well it would seem that we have time to waste today. According to Monokuma this new area won't be accessible until tomorrow anyways." Anh said with a thoughtful expression.

Fukuya nodded as he rubbed at his chin slightly. "It's probably a vain hope, but maybe there is something we as a group can find that will help us. There's no harm in continuing our search."

"I'm sure if we put our heads together, we can definitely find something!" Misuzu said with tiny smile as she rocked her head back and forth.

The Ultimate Volcanologist tapped her foot a bit impatiently. "Well I have to admit that I did want to explore the nearby craters. I'd prefer to do that, then just dawdle about."

"That does seem like an interesting suggestion. Perhaps there is something littered on surface of the moon." Shohei said with a thoughtful expression.

"HAVE NO FEAR! Oki Tokki will assist in the search. Should his mighty strength be required, you count on him!" The bunny Hero exclaimed in a thunderous voice.

The Ultimate Gardener canted her head between the occupants of the Commissary for a couple of moments, before tucking her chin against her worn plushie. "If no one minds, I could really use some help in the Garden." she said as she kicked her legs back and forth a few times.

"Wait you want to go back there so soon?" Lee asked with a slightly surprised expression as he stared at the red head.

"Oh of course not!" The Irish girl exclaimed as her accent was in full force. "It's just that I'm worried about what that much pesticide might have done to the crops."

The Voice Actor blinked as he fidgeted with his hood. "That's actually a really good point. There's plenty of food stored here, but if that can't be salvaged it could really cut our resources down." He said using one of his various anime impressions.

"Without fresh produce and a means of renewable supplies? I'd approximate somewhere between 3-5 months from what's in our current storage. Of course that's not accounting for a decrease in people, and if there are more sources of supplies. Clearly there must be some source of livestock." Sierra said as she rested her hands on either side of her face.

"Woah. You figured those those numbers out that quickly? You must be like a walking supercomputer." Alex mused as eyed the youngest of their group.

The Ultimate Prodigy waved her hand dismissively, feeling self conscious from the attention. "I wouldn't go that far. I'm just kind of like a sponge is all."

"Then you are a rather impressive little sponge." Yukiko mused with a fond smile.

* * *

 **12:30 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Atrium (Crater)  
**

"It still amazes me that anyone could have installed a substructure beneath the surface of the moon. Lia you did say this wasn't a natural formation correct?" Shohei asked as his eyed the fiery haired girl.

The Volcanologist adjust her cap a moment as her brow furrowed. "No it's most certainly not a natural formation. Which suggests someone clearly possesses some high grade mining tools." She said as she stooped down, before picking up a small moon rock, before turning it over in her hand.

"Clearly our captor is lacking for resources. If they could abduct all of us, and transport us here." Amare said as she thumbed her chin. "What troubles me is how long this would have taken someone? Just how much time has passed since we were kidnapped?"

"Aww guys you're asking all the wrong questions!" Alex said as he jumped several times in quick succession. "This is suppose to be the moon right? Shouldn't I be able to jump really far?!" The boy said with a sense of disappointment in his voice.

"Well clearly the shielding that resides over this colony provides not only breathable air, but also artificial gravity." Lia remarked.

The Pyrotechnician nodded his head in affirmation. "Yes that must be the doing of that structure in the middle of the Atrium. I'm curious to see how access will be granted to another colony. Will our safety zone simply extend or will we be provided with suits?"

"Honestly the idea of suits seems more cost effective rather than the alternative. However I must admit I'm merely speculating that the cost would be astronomical for this tech." The Civil Engineer mused as her gaze lingered on the tower that seemed to be the source of their artificial atmosphere.

"Come on guys. You're focusing on all the wrong things. Doesn't anyone else want to feel weightless? I mean we're in freaking space!" The DJ said with a grin.

"OKI TOKKI APPRECIATES YOUR ENERGY! Your spirit burns brightly!" A voice boomed as suddenly the Ultimate Hero landed from the sky, and next to the small group.

"J-Just w-what are you?!" Lia asked as her glassed slipped down her nose, as she stared at the boy with a baffled expression.

"Well we did observe his extraordinary speed, but did you just fly?" Shohei asked in a slightly stunned voice.

Tae Min waved his hand dismissively as he patted his helmet. "Did you forget so soon? I am the ULTIMATE HERO. My title is not simply for show." he chuckled as he struck a dramatic pose.

"How very interesting. You could be our key to getting out of this prison." Amare said with a scrutinizing expression.

"Wait you think he can just go BAM POW and kick the crap out of the bear?" Alex asked with an infectious grin. "Oh man I could so drop a beat to that any day!"

"I have little doubt he could destroy the bear. However as it was pointed out in the trial, he clearly used the rest of us as leverage. Which suggests that he recognizes Tae Min is clearly dangerous." The dark skinned girl said as she ran a hand through her short hair. "A foundation for any plan is about execution. We just wait for the right moment and use our trump card." she said before snapping her fingers.

"A secret weapon huh? I mean having a superhero does sort of make me feel better about our chances." Lia chuckled as she adjusted her glasses.

"Yes though he does seem to have trouble staying focused." Shohei deadpanned as he watched as Alex was running away from the Hero.

"W-Wait. Tae Min you don't have to do that! I was just saying that it would be fun to leap into the air. You don't have to help." The boy laughed nervously.

"NONSENSE! Oki Tokki will help you achieve that dream! Because that's what heroes do!" The boy said as he disappeared from sight, before suddenly he was standing with Alex in his arms. "Experience the splendor of the sky!" He exclaimed, before he suddenly hurled the boy skyward.

The Ultimate DJ's eyes went wide as he felt himself flying wildly into the air. "Oh NONONONO! This is not how I wanted to freaking die." He sputtered as he reached some fifty feet into the air as he could see the edge of the shielding mere feet away.

He waved his arms frantically, as he felt as gravity began to suddenly take hold of him. "CRAP CRAP CRAP!" He said through chattering teeth, before suddenly he felt his descent being stopped as a pair of arms secured him, before the pair landed several feet away from the rest of the group.

"How was that my friend? Shall we do it again?!" Tae Min asked as he stared down at the frazzled boy in his arms.

"Dude. The only way I'd let you do that again is if you were a hot heroine. Like Supergirl or something. Being saved by you so not cool." The DJ said as he squirmed free, before brushing himself off.

"Well he's certainly scatterbrained, but at least he's not exaggerating about the Hero abilities." Amare said with a dumbfounded expression.

* * *

 **1:24 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Green House**

"Their gone!" Mallory said as her head pivoted several times around the Greenhouse. "Where did they go? I never got to say goodbye. I wanted to pay my respects, but I just was afraid to come inside earlier." She said as she bit her lower lip.

The Ultimate Kickboxer offered her a sympathetic expression. "Hey it's alright. I'm sure Monokuma moved their bodies, but that's not how you'd want to remember them right?"

For a moment the red head was silent, before she nodded her head vigorously. "Yes you're right. Miyaki and Mikhail were so positive. I'm sure they wouldn't want us to think of them like that. Thank you Lee!" The girl said as glint of her former cheerfulness returned to her face.

Without offering any warning she suddenly glomped him, before hugging his side tightly. "Thank you for being such a dearie! I can't thank ya enough!"

The boy for his part reached up with his free hand to pull his beanie down. In an attempt to cover his eyes, a small blush graced his face as he could feel the girl's ample chest pressing up against him. "It's really no big deal. I mean I was just doing what anyone would do ya know?"

"Well what do we have here? You about to make like rabbits?" A voice asked as Natalie leaned against the doorway with a mischievous look on her face.

"Make like rabbits?" Mallory questioned as she ticked her head to the side. "I think Tae makes a much better rabbit. Uhh I think Lee would make a really cute puppy though!"

The boy said something, but it came out as an incoherent mutter as he continued to fidget with his beanie.

The brunette actually face palmed. "You can't be that naive right? What did your parents raise you in a freaking bubble?"

"Nope!" Mallory chirped as she finally loosened. "My Mama home-schooled me while my Papa worked." she said said as she shoved her hands into her apron.

"That actually explains a lot." The Pilot sighed as she took several steps towards the pair, before her eyes sharpened. "Not that I care, but don't you get any nasty ideas in your head Jackie Chan! I won't kill you, but I can do something a lot worse." she said as she prodded the boy in the chest.

Lee ticked his head up as he looked slightly surprised by her comment. "I would never do anything like that. I was raised better than that. Also Jackie Chan? Really? You know we're not even from the same country."

"Yeah close enough. Don't get all bent out of shape? Just behave alright? I don't want this soft headed dolt being hurt by some jerk." Natalie said as she waved her hand dismissively.

Mallory looked between the pair with a confused expression, before gently pressing a finger against her head. "Nat my head isn't soft at all! My cousin Patrick always said I had a hard head."

"And that is my point right there." The Pilot snorted before she gazed around the Greenhouse. "Jeez this place looks like shit. Where are the stiffs at?"

The Kickboxer sighed at the girl's blunt demeanor. "They were gone when we got here. I'm guessing the bear was behind it. As for the place itself? It does seem like it's seen better days. Those chemicals really did a number."

"It'll be okay. They just need a little bit of love." Mallory said as she wandered off, before kneeling down next to a wilted corn stalk.

Natalie scoffed slightly as she laced her hands behind her head. "I could use a little bit of love. These things look more fucked than a prostitute on a buy one get one free deal."

"Do you always have to be so crude?" Lee groused with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Only on days that end in a Y. Don't be such a damn prude. Might help you to loosen up if you tickled the pickle." The Pilot smirked as the boy's eyes widened.

Mallory's brow scrunched up. "I've grown plenty of pickles before, but I've never tickled one. Is that some sort of secret technique?"

Lee immediately strode forward, before clamping a hand over Natalie's mouth. "Nope it's no technique. You know Natalie. She just loves making jokes. " the boy grumbled.

"Oh I see! Nat is wicked funny isn't she?" Mallory smiled innocently, as she began to gingerly inspect the plant.

"Yeah she's just a hilarious. She just doesn't know when to stop." The boy muttered the second part under his breath, before removing his hand.

"Damn. I didn't know you wanted to get so handsy. Come by sometime and I might just let you silence me with something other than your hand." Natalie said with a wicked grin.

Lee's face flushed the color of a tomato. "You are the devil."

"Shit you're too fucking easy. Least I'm pretty sure bubble-head over there is safe with you. Virginboy." She grinned deviously before patting his chest as she sauntered off towards Mal.

Leaving a very flustered Kickboxer in her wake.

* * *

 **2:31 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Study**

"Check" Yukiko said as as she glided her bishop across the board.

Fukuyua offered a mirthless chuckle. "I have to say I'm not use to being on the defensive. You're not the Ultimate Chess Player for no reason." he mused as his gaze flitted across the board.

The dark haired beauty laughed at the boy's expression. "Don't be so glum. Amare started to get a bit frustrated as well. Though since it is my talent, it's only natural that I'm gifted right?"

"True. Perhaps next time I should challenge you to something like Checkers or Shogi. Something that is similar, but that you may not have a mastery over." The Gymnast shook his head. "However I can be quite stubborn. Facing you in a different game would feel like surrendering."

"I take it you're not use to losing Fukuya?" The Chessplayer asked with an amused expression.

"No not particularly." The boy replied as his finger lingered on a single piece.

"No not that one. You should sacrifice your pawn in order to force her retreat." Sierra said as she leaned over the boy's shoulder.

The Ultimate Gymnast blinked as he regarded the maneuver. "Somehow I completely missed that. Heh I guess my frustration did cloud my judgement."

Yukiko huffed slightly though a smile still lingered on her face. "Girl you're suppose to be on my side. Don't be double teaming me."

The Prodigy offered an embarrassed expression, before rubbing the back of her head with her sleeve. "Sorry. Sometimes my brains just processes things so fast, that I just blurt things out."

"You seemed uncertain about your talent, but it seems like it's pretty incredible." Fukuya said as he moved his pawn forward.

The younger teen shook her head frantically. "Oh no. You all are so much more impressive then I could ever be. To be honest I didn't feel like I deserved to be invited to Hope's Peak."

"You're so adorable when you're all modest. I can see why Lupin fancies you. You should have more faith in yourself. Whether you believed in yourself, someone out there did. Someone saw something special in you. When you think about it, we're all extraordinary teenagers. Which is why we're going to find a way to end this game." Yukiko said as she moved her queen across the board. "Speaking of ending games, I've left you with no alternatives Fukuya. In three turns it will be checkmate."

The boy's gaze scanned the board with a serious expression, before he reached over and turned his king over. "Seems like that maneuver last turn only delayed the inevitable."

"I-I'm sorry. I just have kept my mouth shut." Sierra said as she fidgeted with her shirt.

"Nonsense. It made things more interesting. I didn't see that move coming, I just had to adjust. How bout you and I play a game?" Yukiko asked as she eyed the other girl intently.

"Y-You and me? Oh no. I would just embarrass myself." Sierra said as she shook her head.

Fukuya chuckled as he stood up. "Hey just relax. It's just for fun, so there's no reason to worry about winning or losing."

The Chess Player smiled as she began to reset the board. "He's absolutely right. Besides I promise to refrain from ending it quickly. That way you can get a better feel for the game."

"That doesn't make me feel much better." The girl sighed, before slumping into the chair. "I'll do my best though."

* * *

 **3:56 P.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Temple**

The Ultimate Mythologist carefully cleaned one of the marble busts of Zeus.

There was a thin layer of dust that he lightly brushed away with a cloth, before he rested the sculpture back on it's display piece.

"Tch are you still hanging around this place? Can't you go bother someone else?" Hikari asked as she stared over at the boy, before folding her arms with a haughty expression.

Evan raised a brow as he turned to stare at the pale medium. "I see that your demeanor has changed once more. Athena's wisdom leads me to believe this is Rene's spirit that is affecting you."

Hikari's brow knitted together in annoyance. "Well no shit sherlock. Do you know how obnoxious it is to have so little control over this?" She said as she set her jaw.

"Ah so that's how it is. Your decision to spend time here isn't just for solitude. You're trying to keep the rest of us away from your abrupt changes in personality." The Mythologist said as he adjusted his toga jacket slightly.

"If you're expecting a reward for stating the obvious, you're sorely mistaken." The red eyed girl quipped before rubbing at her forehead.

The tall boy eyed her a moment, before shaking his head. "Clearly it's taxing for you. Tell me has Rene's spirit revealed anything to you? Was he indeed the culprit?"

"Jeez you people just don't stop asking do you?" The girl gritted her teeth. "I'm a fucking fraud alright? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"A fraud? What do you mean?" Evan asked with a slightly confused expression.

"What I'm saying is that I can't really communicate with the dead dumbass." Hikari said with an exasperated expression. "Or I should say that I have no idea what they're saying. What I experience is their feelings and emotions. That's what I'm capable channeling and sensing." She grumbled.

Evan's eyes widened in surprise. "So that's the reason why you were unable to disclose the killer in this last trial. All you could feel were the deceased's emotions. Which of course explains your silence."

"You got it. Happy now? Are you happy to know how utterly useless I truly am? I-I." The girl trailed off a moment as she winced. "I'm sorry. Rene is just so bitter and angry. It's very toxic, but it's so hard to shut myself off from the spirits."

"There's no sense in apologizing. Clearly you have no control over the matter. However perhaps I have an idea. I'm familiar with several customs to ward of spirits, it may be to your benefit to try some of these." The boy suggested as he eyed the pale girl.

Hikari blinked before her lips pulled into a delicate line. "You'd do that for me? Even after the things I just said to you?"

The boy stared at her a moment with his hetero-chromatic gaze, before chuckling. "They were merely words and not your own words. Why should I be offended? And yes I will assist you. The last thing we need is for a killer's spirit to influence your actions." he mused before offering her a slight smile. "I believe I saw some salt in the storage room. I'll be back in just a moment." he said as he began to turn.

"Evan?" The girl called out somewhat hesitantly as she still seemed uncomfortable.

The boy paused a few feet away from the storage room door as he cast a glance over his shoulder. "Yes? What is it?"

"Thank you for not running away. Mikhail was so thoughtful last night, but I'm not use to people trying so hard on my behalf." The girl murmured quietly as she rubbed her palms together.

"Consider this to everyone's benefit, including your own Hikari. Though I don't typically enjoy large groups, if we don't work together. Then it's only a matter of time till blood is spilled again." He said in an unnerving voice.

* * *

 **4:29 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Kitchen**

The Ultimate Snake Charmer paused, as she gently pushed the door to the kitchen open. "Anh isn't it? You seem to spend quite a lot of time in here."

"Oh I suppose it does seem that way, doesn't it?" The boy chuckled as he shut the oven, before wiping his hands with a rag. "Is everything well Zalicka? You seem particularly tense."

The sun-kissed girl offered him a curious expression. "Most of the others seem rather unnerved by me. I have to admit that it leaves me on edge. Should another trial be difficult, I'm afraid I might be used as a scapegoat. I'm use to others avoiding me, mainly because of their own ignorance. However it does grow very tiresome."

The white haired boy offered her a sympathetic smile. "Well I'm not sure if it bring you any comfort, but I don't find your company unnerving unsettling in the slightest. In fact I find you as one of the most captivating people here."

Zalicka's exotic eyes seemed to widen marginally.

Her snakes coiled around her neck in a slow manner. It very subtle however the slightest of blushes settled on the girl's face. "That is kind of you to say. I'm not typically in the habit of asking for assistance, but my darlings do occasionally require sustenance. Do you think you could possibly assist me? They typically prefer rodents and other live prey. However I'm not sure that is an option right now."

"Đừng lo lắng về một điều. Tôi chỉ có điều." The fair haired boy said, before chuckling at her expression. "It means don't worry. I have just the thing." he said as he pointed at a wrapped bowl on the counter. "I use to have a python and I had to experiment to discover what she liked aside from fresh kills. I believe Veeza and Seath should enjoy it, at least until we can find a better alternative." he said as he picked up the container, before holding it out towards the Snake Charmer.

"You prepared this for them?" The sand skinned girl asked as her fingers traced over the small tub.

The Luteplayer offered a mild chuckle. "Yes I'm sorry I should have asked you first. I thought we might be here for some time, and I have no idea how long it's been since they've eaten last."

"No there is no need to apologize." The voluptuous beauty said in a sultry tone. "It was very thoughtful of you. I'm pleased to note that not everyone is so closed minded."

Anh smiled as his gaze flitted between her two snakes. "You should give the others a chance. Some of them are just nervous right now. It's been a trying day, and sometimes people say things they don't mean."

The sun-kissed girl offered an indifferent shrug though her eyes still lingered on him. "I will consider your suggestion. You said you had a python? What happened to her?" she asked softly.

"I'm afraid it's not a very happy story. My family and I often allowed her to hunt around our house. Someone outside of our family saw her, and mistook her for a wild animal." Anh paused as he tipped his head slightly. "Apologies. You must see that as very neglectful."

Zalicka's lips pursed ever so slightly. "Yes very careless indeed. However it is comforting to see remorse in your eyes." She paused as she stared down at the wrapped container in her hands. "Tell me would you indulge me music in the future? My darlings and I are quite fond of it."

The Luteplayer offered her a wry smile. "Indeed. I would be more than happy to."

"Excellent. Farewell for now then." The girl said as she turned back to the door, before hearing a response.

"Tạm biệt đẹp" Anh called out.

The Snake Charmer paused a moment, before curiously looking over her shoulder. "Tam biet? That means goodbye does it not? What does dep mean?"

"I will indulge you with that answer after I play for you Zalicka." The fair haired boy said with an amused expression.

The girl's vivid eyes regarded him a moment longer, before her lips twitched ever so slightly. "As you wish then Anh. Have it your way." she said as she pushed the door open.

As per usual her movements were accompanied by a sensual aura, as her shapely hips swayed side to side.

Something about her every movement left the boy entranced.

* * *

 **5:05 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Playhouse**

The Ultimate Voice Actor lay on a large trampoline starring at the ceiling with unfocused gaze. "It's hard to believe that just a day ago that Miyaki was here with me and Tae Min. She was such a sweet person, she deserved so much better than this. She deserved to live a long and happy life, how could anyone deserve to take that away." He said to himself in his own voice as he rested a hand over his chest, as he could feel tears stinging his eyes.

"You have such a nice voice RenRen. I'm not sure why you don't use it more." A voice said causing the boy's throat to hitch.

Ren immediately sat up as he wiped his sleeves against his eyes, before starring at the owner over the voice.

Misuzu stood some ten feet away starring at him with a sympathetic look. "Heya sorry for startling you. Sometimes my feet just start moving and I let myself wander. This time I found you." she said as she adjusted her glasses.

The Voice Actor bit his lower lip nervously as he bowed his head. "P-Please pretend like you didn't hear that other voice. I know it's disgusting." he said now adopting one of his impressions.

Misuzu tilted her head to the side slightly. "Disgusting? I don't think it was anything like that. I mean it's really cool that you can do so many different voices, but that as your own voice right? It just felt right ya know? You shouldn't be embarrassed by it. It's okay to be yourself. People sometimes are unsettled by me ya know, but I always try to be myself. I know I can't please everyone, but as long as I'm true to myself then I'm sure the right people will notice."

The orange and blonde haired boy pulled his hood down over his head, before he threw his legs over the side of the trampoline, and hopping off of it. "I-I appreciate what you're saying. I just I hate my voice. I just need sometime to myself right now. I can't stop seeing her alive and well, but then I realize that she's not." he said as his impression seemed to waver slightly as he turned away.

Ren barely registered movement, before he felt a pair of arms encircling him from behind.

"Hey RenRen. I know you are sad, so I won't tell you to cheer up. Instead, I will simply say have a day. Stay alive, feed yourself well, wear comfortable clothes and don't give up on yourself just yet. It'll get better. Until then, I'll be here if you need anything. Right now we need these bonds more than ever." The Mortician said as she gently squeezed the boy.

The Voice Actor offered no verbal response, but soon his voice hitched as tears spilled down his cheeks.

He had barely known Miyaki, but he truly believed they could have become great friends.

However that was no impossible. It was so terribly wretched, and yet he realized that the game had only just begun.

* * *

 **21 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* I like these polls. Not that they're super important most of the time. It's just a fun way to engage you guys =) I have a new one posted on my page if you want to give me some feedback. Thanks!  
**

 **Also please if you haven't yet, check out Hibuni and Pachichii on deviantart! They're both super talented and have been working on art for a lot of the SYOC characters in this universe. =)**

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _The fun thing this time around is I won't show any flashback sequences during the climax of the trial. Which means in a lot of cases, there can be this lingering doubt._

 **Jayden Illusion Doe  
**

 _One of my goals with each SYOC is to change the formula in some way to make the game unique to it's counterparts. The idea of possibly being surrounded by numerous blackened could give way to so much paranoia. For the characters and hopefully you guys too!_

 **Lv324  
**

 _Haha the sarcasm is strong with you xD_

 **GuestDS  
**

 _Well it was important that I made each game feel unique from one another. So I decided I'd have each mastermind present a different twist._

 **pokemansuperallstar  
**

 _That sense of paranoia and the unknown is delicious isn't it? =)_

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _I don't know. It's up to you guys to decide who the culprit was. I won't say either way. As for innocence or guilt? I won't be doing flashbacks like I have in the previous fics anyways. So you won't ever truly know just because I don't include a scene like that._

 **Fee5H  
**

 _I LOVE IT. The sense of suspicion is already begun. That may be what I strive for most in this fic. Is for you all to distrust everyone._

 **HoppsHungerfan  
**

 _I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who is updating the TV tropes page. It truly is a joy to check it daily xD_

 **Altomi**

 _Haha yeah. Sorry this update took so much longer than the last. Work has been brutal as of late. And of course. That was such a great photo, I just had to use it as the coverart =)_

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _I do like the whole sense of uncertainty this single rule brings. They could get the culprit right each time, and it would still leave a lot of people paranoid. It's so much fun to read the theories in the review section._

 **HeldOnandLetGo  
**

 _Thanks again for posting that. I just read the second chapter and it was great too =) As for last chapter? I wanted to leave you all with as many questions as answers.  
_

 **Danganfanboy101  
**

 _Yeah I was truly inspired and had a day off at the time. I thought it would subvert expectations to the extreme if the antagonistic character died first. I mean when does that actually happen in these fics? xD_

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _That's the beautiful thing. The game will go on and you'll never quite be able to trust a final verdict. There may always be that sense of doubt in the back of your mind. That's what I really want to see =)_

 **doomqwer**

 _3 down so far! Who will bite it next? Stay tuned ! ;)_

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _Aww you're always so suspicious of me. Can't something just be simple? :D_

 **DanganMachin**

 _Maybe. Maybe not. You'll just have to wait and see ^^_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1  
**

 _Apologies. I just honestly missed that fear. I hope I addressed it here. I try my best, but with twenty something people. Sometimes I do miss things. Though I did try to play it off as him avoiding them._

 **HeavenlyDesBear**

 _I thought it would a nice change in the formula for the clear antagonistic character to be killed off at the beginning. I do like subverting expectations from time to time =)_

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _Well I didn't want each killing game to adhere to the same ruleset. I think this makes things a little bit more diverse. As you'll never know for sure._

 **Poomi  
**

 _Thank you so much for all of your kinds words. I really do appreciate the support. It means the world to me! :D_

 **SootyThunder  
**

 _Those are some great questions. I'll let you puzzle out the answers ^^_

 **dashunterman  
**

 _Find out next time on Dragonbal- *AHEM* Sea of Tranquility!_

 **dougcupcake  
**

 _Yup there will always be this sense of the unknown. To make it worse, I've decided I won't be showing flashbacks during the trials. So you'll never truly know if the verdict is right or wrong._

 **runicwolf**

 _I just wanted to thank you so much for not only submitting Rene, but also for being so mature about the whole process. Some people can be very bitter. Unfortunately with these games, someone always has to die. However for better or worse Rene's execution proved a point. Guilt or Innocence aren't the deciding factor in this Killing Game._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _Haha no doubt. I felt bad reading this comment, because I knew what was about to happen in Final Horizon. Though this fic is meant to be far different. When you think about it being likable is important. If they ever reach an impasse, the more antagonistic characters are decisively in more danger._

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _My goal was to shake the norm. I mean look at how far more antagonistic characters make it. I can't think of many that kill off that character in the first arc._

 **Psychochiken**

 _Well my goal is for you to trust no one in this fic. I want paranoia to eventually run rampant._

 **Zoozibble  
**

 _Hey great to see you in the review Zoo! Yeah I've said this a few times already, but my goal was to subvert typical Danganronpa norms. Usually the clear antagonistic character survives until late into the game or even survives. It's good to shake up things occasionally. =)_


	9. Chapter 8: Bonds: Act Two

**Chapter 8: Bonds: Act Two  
**

 **5:46 P.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Temple**

"How do you feel now?" Evan asked as he stared at the medium with an appraising look.

The pale girl stood in the midst of a circle of salt.

"I-It's quiet. I can't remember the last time it was this quiet." Hikari whispered softly as a tiny smile pulled at her lips.

The Mythologist nodded his head in response. "I figured as much. You have trouble shutting out the voices. No wonder you choose to isolate yourself. I am pleased to note my knowledge was of some use to you."

The crimson eyed girl bowed her head low. "Thank you so much. I might even be able to get some sleep in here now."

Evan sighed as he tapped his forearm. "Well my hope was that you'd use this measure, so that you'd be able to rest in the Dormitories. Staying out here will only invite danger."

"Perhaps, but do I have any such guarantee with being closer to the rest of you?" Hikari asked as she raised a slender eyebrow.

"I guess you've got me there. There's no way to know who can or cannot be trusted. At the very least, I'd suggest you barricade the door at night, before curfew. If you do choose to remain in this sanctum." The boy mused as his gaze flickered around the room.

Hikari frowned slightly. "It's not that I distrust all of you, but I know how people look at me."

"And how do people look at you?" The boy countered as his gaze returned to the pale girl.

"They think I'm a freak, weirdo, or some sort of abomination. I don't think anyone will really notice If I'm out here." she said quietly.

"I noticed." The boy said simply as he shifted his stance slightly. "People are always afraid of what they don't understand. Provide them will understanding, and perhaps they will see you in a new light."

The girl bit her lower lip. "I don't know if I can. I'm not very good at talking to people, and I don't see that changing anytime soon."

Evan shook his head. "You have to try if you wish to adapt to our situation. I know this sounds cruel to say, but if another murder occurs it's important how the others view you. Make no mistake Hikari, this is very much a popularity contest."

"W-Wait but what about the truth?" The girl asked as her voice wavered slightly.

"What about it? If we ever reach a point of indecision, a case that can't be solved. You'd better believe that it will come down to who is more or less agreeable." The boy muttered.

A nervous expression filled the girl's face. "You think the others might choose me? Just because I'm an outcast?"

The Mythologist adjusted his cap. "Believe me, I know it's an unpleasant thought. I'm not particularly social myself. However it's important that we play this game smart. We do that by moving outside our comfort zone." he said as he extended a hand. "Nyugen is cooking for all of us. Why don't you join me? We'll try our best to fit it in." he said with a thin smile.

"What about the circle?" Hikari asked as she hesitantly extended her hand.

"We can get more salt if you like? I'll help with the preparations. Shall we then?" He asked.

"Alright. I'll do my best." The girl said quietly as she took his hand, before stepping out of the circle.

* * *

 **6:59 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Hallway**

"Hey Misuzu? Can I talk to you for a second?" Lee asked as he rubbed his palms together slowly as he looked around the hall.

The Mortician tilted her head to the side curiously. "It's sweet of you to be interested, but we haven't known each other long enough. But I'm totally flattered!" she said with a grin, as she crossed her arms.

The Kickboxer blinked a couple of times in quick succession. "Uh I think we're on different pages. I was actually hoping to ask you a favor."

The blonde offered a sheepish smile, before adjusting her glasses. "Of course. I was just teasing you. So what's up?"

Lee cleared his throat a moment, before rubbing the back of his head. "Well you know Mal is by herself, now that Miyaki is gone. I was just hoping maybe you or Choko could look out for her?" he said as he shifted his feet awkwardly.

"OOooooh! Now I get it. All the protectiveness, all of the chivalry, it leads me to a single conclusion." Misuzu said with an impish expression. "You totally LIKE her!" she said as she whipped the boy with her long sleeves, before giggling excitedly.

The boy's face turned a deep red tint, as he promptly pressed an index finger against his lips. "Hey hey hey. Will you keep it down?! I didn't say that. I just don't think someone as sweet and innocent as her, should be left alone. Especially with her condition."

Misuzu didn't seem to miss a beat as she raised a hand, before resting it over her heart. "Have no fear Misuzu Shiina is here. Mallo will be in good hands!" she said as she offered the boy a peace sign.

"What's with you and these nicknames?" Lee asked with a slightly bemused expression.

"Aww having names like that helps you connect to people more. It's a special kind of connection. Don't you think LeLe?" She asked as she rested her hands on her sides.

"LeLe? That totally sounds like a girl's name. Can't you think of something more manly?" The boy groused.

The blonde huffed as she whipped him again with her sleeves. "Don't be so touchy. It's cute alright?"

A chuckle escaped the boy as he shook his head. "I guess I don't care what you call me. I just appreciate you looking out for Mal. I'm just worried a place like this could swallow her."

The Ultimate Mortician extended a hand before playfully prodding his chest. "Don't worry so much about things alright? Just Be kind, be brave, and most importantly, stay positive, even in the face of death!"

"You know you're really the opposite of what I'd expect a Mortician to be." Lee said in a deadpan tone.

A somber smile graced the girl's lips. "We only have one life. Why spend every second obsessing over when it ends? You should just live every day like it's your last."

Lee nodded his head faintly. "That's actually a pretty astute thing to say. Thanks Misu." He said as a small smile pulled at his face.

"Now you're getting the hang of it!" The Mortician mused with infectious smile.

* * *

 **7:14 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girls Dormitory Hall  
**

Natalie lay slumped in a leather chair in the girl's residence hall.

She pulled a pack of cigarettes out from her ample cleavage, before producing a lighter.

She placed one of the sticks between her lips, before realizing it was abruptly gone.

"What the hell?" She said in an unnerved voice, before tiling her chin slightly to see Mirielle standing several feet away with an impish grin.

The Thief held the cigarette between her fingers, before shaking her head. "Now my lovely you're much to beautiful to damage your body with such things."

The Pilot offered an annoyed expression. "What are you my mother or something? There's a lot more here to be worried about than a damn cigarette. Cough it up!" she demanded as she extended her hand.

"Your mother?! Oh cherie. I would never indulge in such colorful thoughts, if we shared blood. I'll make you a deal, I will return one item I've taken from you. However the other I will keep." The Thief said with a crooked grin.

"Gah you're even more perverted than I am. What else did you take anyways?" The brunette asked with a haughty look.

"Well in this hand I have your cigarette, and in this hand." The Phantom Thief paused as she held up a pair of lacy red underwear. "You'll find your panties. I must say I love the style and color. The really suit you."

Natalie's jaw fell open as she stared between her legs a moment, before abruptly grabbing her skirt as her face flushed in a mixture of anger and embarrassment. "How did you even? I don't care. Just give em back, before I beat the snot out of you."

"Now that isn't a very polite way of asking for something." The other girl chuckled as she twirled the undergarments around her hand.

The Pilot clicked her tongue against her teeth as she popped her knuckles. "I'm not asking! Give em back you damn thief!" She growled as she lunged out of her chair, only to come up short as Lupin took a single stride backwards.

"Now Now. Watch yourself Cherie. The waxed floors are giving me quite the show." The Phantom Thief said with mischievous smirk as she stared at the brunette.

"W-What?!" The girl sputtered as she snapped her legs together a moment, before setting her jaw. "Mirielle. I'm only going to say this one more time. Give them back or we're going to have another trial on our hands." she said in a dark voice.

"Oooooh I like your big scary voice. Catch me if you can!" She grinned as she waved the garments in her hand once more, before darting down the hall.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Natalie stomped her foot, before charging after the other girl.

It was at that point that Choko stepped out of her bedroom, before blinking as she saw Natalie bounding towards her.

"Whoa where's the fire? Give it a rest." The Prosecutor muttered as she crossed her arms.

The Pilot regarded her a moment, before smirking. "Good timing Choko. How would you like to bust a freaking pervert and a criminal?"

A serious look appeared on the petite girl's face. "Now you're speaking my language. It's time to serve justice!"

* * *

 **7:35 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Theater**

"We certainly have a wide array of people here don't we?" Dylan mused with a thoughtful expression, as he leaned back in the theater chair.

Kakeru offered an indifferent shrug, before taking a small bite out of his hot-pocket. "Yeah I guess you could say that. Most of them are interesting at least. Though you seem pretty tame by comparison. It's pretty incredible that you're the Ultimate Diplomat, and you're only fourteen. I guess that makes you and Sierra the babies of the group. It leaves me feeling incredibly old by comparison." he sighed dramatically.

The Diplomat offered a bemused expression, before waving his hand dismissively. "Age in most cases is simply irrelevant. Great and terrible things are possible from people of all ages."

"I imagine you've seen quite a lot of that?" The Playwright asked as he quirked a single brow. "Didn't you say that growing up in Cuba was difficult?"

"Yes I did. The various cartels and gangs tend to recruit from a very young age. Escaping once you've joined that kind of life, is practically impossible. While all of this is disturbing, it is far from the worst I've seen." The boy said as he closed his eyes.

The Ultimate Playwright eyed the other boy for a long moment. "How do you think your family is holding up? I mean outside of all of this mess?"

"It's not something I've given much thought to, if I'm being honest. My parents were the only real family I had, and they died in a car crash years ago." Dylan said as opened his eyes, before tilting his head slightly. "What about you? Anyone special out there?"

"No." Kakeru said simply, before shaking his head. "Well at least I don't think there is. I can't seem to remember much about my family, it all seems like a haze when I try to think about it."

"That's troubling. Perhaps you've suffered some form of amnesia? What do we really know about our arrival here in the first place? Anything is possible I suppose." Dylan said as he rubbed at his chin.

"I know I'm all for theatrics, but what if this is all some twisted hoax? I mean what if we're just on some elaborate stage? We could be in the heart of Tokyo and just think we're a million miles away." The Playwright said as he brow pulled together.

"Huh you do have a wild imagination. Though I guess tomorrow might be a good indicator if your theory holds any water. In any case it doesn't change the fact that we're imprisoned, but just merely the boundaries of our incarceration." The Diplomat murmured as he sat up slightly as the door to the Theater burst open.

"You'll never catch Lupin the Seventh!" The Phantom Thief exclaimed as she lunged forward only to have Natalie and Choko following on her heels.

"Halt! Before I throw the book at ya!" Choko huffed as she lunged forward, before grabbing at the Thief's cloak, the momentum caused her mask to go flying.

Mirielle who was now in her normal demeanor stood there with a slightly bashful expression.

"Damn! For such a short little thing you can really book it. Nice job squirt." Natalie said with a smirk as she popped her knuckles.

The Prosecutor offered a cheeky grin. "She never stood a chance. Now hand em over!"

"What precisely is going on?" Dylan asked as he eyed the trio with slightly bemused expression.

"I Choko Shinsato have apprehended the panty thief!" The bob haired girl exclaimed with a triumphant expression.

"Panty Thief? Well Dylan you weren't wrong about the people here being unique." Kakeru chuckled as he smoothed the wrinkles out of his vest.

"O-Oh dear me. I am so terribly sorry for the trouble Lupin has caused. Please do not harbor any negative thoughts towards her. She just can't help herself." Mirielle said as she fidgeted as Choko still kept her grip.

"I'll have you know that the insanity plea rarely works in court missy!" Choko said with an impish expression. "You better cough em up!"

"Y-Yes of course. Just please don't hurt me." The Thief begged as she held out her hand. "I-I'm sorry for um taking these."

"Tch forget about it. It's hard to yell at you, when you're shaking like that." Natalie grumbled as she snatched her undergarments back, before shooting a dark look at the two boys. "Either of you say anything about what these look like, and I'll mount you to the wall. This isn't a free damn show."

Dylan coughed as he raised a hand to his mouth. "I didn't see a thing, how bout you Kakeru?"

The Playwright averted his gaze. "Don't look at me. I'd rather shout Macbeth in here, then cross her."

* * *

 **8:39 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitories** ** ** **(Room 6)******

Mallory lay on her bed with a solemn expression, she had her stuffed frog cradled against her chest as she stared at the empty bed.

It was hard to believe that Miyaki would never use it again.

That she'd never walk through their door again.

They hadn't known each other long, but she really believed they we destined to be best friends.

"This is my fault. Miyaki wouldn't have been there if it weren't for me." She said as she stared down at her frog. "Kaeru? Do you think Miyaki would forgive me?"

She was met by silence as she stared at her stuffed animal a moment, before her lower lip quivered. "I just want to go home. I miss Mama and Papa so much. I miss the blue skies, the feel of the wind, and my garden back home. I miss all of it."

The red head started to curl into a ball, before she shuffled as the bell to her door suddenly chimed.

The Ultimate Gardener fidgeted with her pajamas, before throwing her legs over the side of the bed.

She let out a long yawn, before cradling Kaeru as she inched towards the door. Without any hesitation she pulled the door open, before managing the warmest smile she could muster.

"Good evening!" She exclaimed as she saw Misuzu standing in front of her.

As per usual the blonde seemed to have a pleasant smile on her face, as she rocked back and forth on her feet. "Oh good! I thought maybe you'd turned in early after today."

Mallory shook her head as she rested her chin on her stuffed animal's head. "Nope. I'm not sure I'll even sleep a wink, well not on purpose anyways. I can't really control when I zonk out ya know?"

"Mhm that's exactly why I'm here!" Misuzu said with a warm smile, as she planted her hands on her hips. "Why don't you come stay with me and Choko? These rooms are super big ya know? With your condition it's not safe for you to stay here alone."

"Really you mean it?" Mallory asked as her expression brightened as she stared down at the frog in her arms. "Is it okay if Kakeru comes too?" she asked as she held up her worn stuffed animal.

Misuzu offered a thumbs up as she stared at the green plush. "ABSOLUTELY! Not sure Strawbear and him will get along, but we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. So what do you s-" The Mortician couldn't even finish the sentence, before the other girl crashed into her, before hugging her tightly.

"Oh we'll have such a craic time! Thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU!" Mallory squealed as she actually picked the other girl off the ground.

"Heh don't mention it kay? Gotta put me down though, or you'll squeeze out my stuffing." The albino girl chortled weakly.

The red head blinked innocently. "Oh sorry! Sometimes I get carried away." she said as she loosened her grip.

"There's no reason to apologize." Misuzu laughed as she straightened her clothes a moment. "Do you need any help packing? I'm not super strong, but I'll do what I can."

Mallory shook her head emphatically. "No it's alright! I have everything I need over here!" she said as she darted out of sight, before returning a few moments later toting a backpack that was nearly her height.

The Ultimate Mortician did a double take as she tilted her head slightly. "Woah that looks really heavy. What's inside that sucker?"

The Gardener blinked as she glanced over her shoulder. "Oh just the basics. Soil samples, seeds, gardening tools, a watering can, a few books, aprons, my normal clothes, a few pairs of jammies, unmentionables, and a hockey puck."

"Those are just the basics? And what's up with the hockey puck?" Misuzu asked as she turned back towards the girl's common area.

"Oh that's easy! My cousin Patrick is like super amazing at hockey. It was one of his first game winning pucks. I got to see him in action when we visited his family in Canada. He totally let me keep it as a souvenir." she said with a tender smile as she followed along side the Mortician.

"Hockey huh? I'm not sure I've ever seen a real game before." Misuzu mused with dreamy expression. "Sounds like fun though. I wasn't really into sports growing up. I had a really weak heart, so that kind of stuff was impossible."

"Weak heart?" Mallory asked with a worried expression as her brow knitted together. "Are you okay Misuzu?"

"Yeah it's true my heart was bad off, but hey that's no the case anymore. I have the strongest heart possible!" Misuzu said animatedly as she thumped at her chest. "Now come on. I'm sure Choko is still awake." she said abruptly changing the subject as she grabbed at Mallory's hand, before leading her towards one of the adjacent bedrooms.

The pair were stopped as Yukiko emerged out of her room, before offering a tiny smile. "Well there she is. I guess you were one step ahead of me Shiina. I was just about to check on Mallory myself."

The Ultimate Gardener offered the dark haired girl a warm expression. "Oh thank you. I'm sorry for being so much trouble for everyone."

"Hey you're no trouble at all. It's like a sleepover ya know? It'll be fun." Misuzu said with a wry smile.

"Well try to get some sleep you two. Tomorrow is probably going to be a long day." The Chess Player smiled fondly, before stifling a small yawn.

* * *

 **9:02 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Dormitories (Room 3)**

"BOOM! Another point for me baby!" Alex exclaimed with a wide grin as he stared at the TV Screen.

Around him sat Shohei, Ren, Tae Min, and Anh sat in a nearby chair watching as the foursome played their game.

The Ultimate Pyrotechnican offered a disgruntled expression as his brow furrowed. "That was simply uncalled for. Edge-guarding is hardly fair." He muttered as his gripped the controller in his hands.

"Agreed it is quite a dastardly tactic indeed!" Tae Min said as he leaned forward, as he stared at the screen without blinking.

"Um Tae? You're looking at the wrong character again. You just jumped off the screen again." Ren said in one of his various impressions.

"WHAT?! That is simply impossible. Oki Tokki never loses!" The Hero exclaimed dramatically.

Anh hummed softly as he gently strummed his lute. "Well it would seem he did this time. I suppose that means I'll be playing in the next round?"

"Yup that's how it works fellas. The first one to run out of lives, has to pass off the controller." The DJ said with a grin as his character rocketed across the screen, before knocking Shohei's character off the screen again.

The Pyrotechnician sighed as he dropped his controller into his lap. "I had just gotten back too. You are too skilled at this game Alex."

"Hey don't be so glum man. This is what I like to do in between shows ya know? Don't hate the player, hate the ga-" The DJ trailed off as his character was suddenly smashed out of the sight.

"Oh did I just win?" Ren asked as he blinked a couple of times. A tiny smile pulled at this face. "Hey I really like this game."

The Ultimate DJ bowed his head dramatically. "I just got destroyed by a newbie. I have to reclaim my honor."

"Well I'd call it just desserts for guarding the edge of the stage." Shohei chuckled.

"You're still going on about that man? I mean all the top players do it too. It's just how it works." Alex muttered.

"Haha well our comrade Ren did not use such tactics. He took the high road and emerged victorious!" Tae exclaimed as he held up his controller only to have it snatched away by Anh.

The Luteplayer offered a thin smile. "I should warn you, this isn't the first time I've played this game."

"Heh bring it on. I"ll take you all down!" Alex said with a impish expression.

"Now Now. Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm beginning to get the hang of it as well." Shohei said with a slight smile.

Ren offered a nervous chuckle. "Uh guys just go easy on me alright? I-I think last time was just a fluke."

"Ren my friend. Unfortunately we can't show you any mercy. We're coming for your title!" Alex said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

 **9:34 P.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Study**

"This is amazing." The Volcanologist mused as she stared at a large blueprint she'd discovered tucked within one of the book shelves.

The sketch now lay sprawled across a long desk.

Lia herself leaned against the desk, as she stared at the plans.

"It certainly is. If our observations earlier this afternoon weren't enough of an indicator, we are dealing with someone with a genius intellect." Amare said as she stood on the opposite side of the desk. "If you look closely you'll noticed these blueprints were drawn a few years ago. As far back as 2015 from what I can tell. This must have been an operation Hope's Peak was working on in the background."

The red head eyed the Civil Engineer a moment, before adjusting her cap. "Yeah it seems that way, but obviously someone hijacked this. I mean I can't imagine someone from Hope's Peak would do this to us."

The dark skinned girl nodded her head in agreement. "Yes it's more likely that someone simply usurped the work that had been done. However even if they were to steal this tech, it would require someone of extraordinary intelligence to utilize it."

"Hmph well that's just great. If my blood wasn't boiling enough, now we're dealing with some sort of super genius." Lia sighed as she tapped her fingers across the large blueprints. "What are these other structures? I recognize the main colony here, but what about all of this?" she asked as she peered over at Amare.

"Well according to these plans, these other structures seem to indicate six more colonies that are strewn about the Lunar Surface." The Engineer mused as she thumbed at her chin. "And if that's the case, it gives us a reference to our obstacles. Tomorrow we'll be able to reach the first of these other colonies. That of course will leave five more after that. So we can bank on there being several more trials, before we have full access to the moon."

The fiery haired girl seemed to pale at the thought. "That many more trials? We're talking about who knows how many people dying."

Amare pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes it would seem that is the case. I can't see sound plan around that."

"Hey maybe that's not true though? I mean who knows what we'll find at that colony tomorrow!" The Ultimate Volcanologist said as a hint of confidence shone through her.

"I'm afraid I can't share in your enthusiasm Lia. We're clearly dealing with someone who is likely more intelligent than us. I very much doubt they would have been careless enough to leave something useful to us." The dark skinned girl said as her brow furrowed.

"There's no way we can just accept that. We need to search every spot! Every nook and cranny! Lava can seep into the smallest of cracks, so could the lead we need!" The buxom girl said as she adjusted her glasses. "We just have to leave no stone unturned."

The Civil Engineer offered a tired smile, before stretching her limber body a moment. "I didn't mean to sound so pessimistic. I suppose today has just soured my hopes a bit. If there is something, I'm sure we'll find it." she said as she loosened her collar. "Though I believe it's time for us to return to our quarters. There's no need to risk being out after curfew."

"You got it girl!" Lia said enthusastically as she began to follow after the other girl as they turned into the hall. "So hey Amare? I've been meaning to ask you, but you're kind of famous aren't ya?"

The other girl offered a dry chuckle. "Well in some circles I am well known yes. Why have you heard of me?" she asked as she glanced over her shoulder at the shorter girl.

Lia offered a sheepish expression. "Of course I have. I mean you're accredited for leading Nigeria out of being known as a third world country right? I mean that's incredible. I remember hearing that you were even being discussed for a noble peace prize for economics. I mean who at our age can claim such a thing?"

The dark skinned teen shook her head. "It wasn't easy. Even now I face setbacks constantly. I just hope that the foundation I've helped lay will raise the rest of Africa to the same status. Of course all of that will likely be impossible if I remain here."

"Relax. We got rid of our resident crazy right? So I mean we'll figure things out and be home in no time!" Lia said in a cheerful expression.

"You certainly don't lack for confidence do you?" Amare chuckled.

"Nope. The best thing we can do is focus on moving forward. Standing idle doesn't solve a thing." The Volcanologist exclaimed as the pair continued towards the Girl's Dormitories.

* * *

 **9:57 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitories (Room 2)  
**

Zalicka glanced up from the book she was reading as the door promptly slid open.

Her eyes widened marginally as she saw Hikari standing there with a slightly awkward expression.

"Um is it okay for me to still use the room? I wasn't sure if my absence offended you." The Medium murmured quietly as she shuffled into the room.

"So long as your absence wasn't due to my dear ones, I assure you that I'm not offended in the slightest." The sun kissed girl responded as she settled the book into her lap.

Hikari shook her head vehemently. "No it had nothing to do with you or your friends." she said as she eyed the pair of snakes that lay coiled next to the Snake Charmer. "I've been struggling to concentrate due to my connection to the dead."

The Ultimate Snake Charmer pursed her lips. "I see. So you sought refuge in the Temple? Yes I suppose that explains your presence there last night. What changed your mind about remaining there?"

The pale girl rubbed her palms together as she took a seat on her own bed. "Well I talked to Evan for a little while. He made some good points. I will still spend much of my free time in the Temple, but I don't want to invite danger upon myself."

"Well isolation does tend to invite danger in this kind of situation." Zalicka mused as she reached out, before gently running a finger down the length of Seath's body. "And how fares your concentration?"

The fair haired girl shook her head slightly. "It's still not great, but at least I have a few ideas that might help. It would be wonderful to get a full night of rest." she mused as she rubbed under her eyes.

"Well I'm pleased to hear that. I'm not done reading, but I will remain quiet so that you rest interrupted." The buxom snake mistress offered, before a chiming sound could be heard throughout the room and various halls.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"Attention colonists! This is your Mayor Monokuma speaking. It is now officially Nighttime and access to the facilities outside the central building will be closed shortly. Hope you little cherubs sleep sweet, tomorrow you'll be able to extend your horizons and truly experience what this rock has to offer!"**_ Monokuma snickered a moment, before the speakers abruptly cut off.

"What do you think lies beyond this colony?" Hikari murmured with a worried expression.

Zalicka shook her head. "There's no way of anticipating that. However we can be certain that it's not anything good. If we wish to survive, we have to be ready for the worst."

The Medium shook her head slightly. "I can't imagine what could be worse than what happened to day."

"I get the sense, that was merely the tip of a much larger iceberg. You'll need to steel yourself for what lies ahead. I suspect this won't be the last murder, not by a long shot." Zalicka said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

* * *

 **10:15 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Dormitories** ** ** **(Room 2)******

Fukuya stepped out of the bathroom, before sighing as he had a towel draped around his neck. "What a day man. I sort of expected someone would snap, but not so soon."

"Yes I fail to see why someone would have acted so suddenly. I suppose you can never anticipate how people will act during a crisis." The Mythologist responded as he pressed a needle against his arm.

The Gymnast blinked as he regarded the other boy curiously for a moment. "You're a diabetic? I had no idea."

Evan stuck his arm, before injecting the insulin. "Yes well I was trying to avoid advertising that fact. Especially after today, we have to be more careful with what we share. It's very possible it could be used against us. To be honest, I was hoping to finish before you came out." he said as he glanced up at the other boy.

"Don't trust me huh? Well I guess that's fair. We're all practically strangers, forced into a game of life and death. Having some skepticism isn't a bad thing." Fukuya mused as he fell back onto his bed. "You have my word I won't tell anyone else though. I hope that might be a show of good will big guy." He said with a tired smile.

The hetero-chromatic eyed boy offered a thin smile. "I appreciate the gesture. Please don't take my words to heart or anything. I'm naturally suspicious of others. I'm just pleased to note the infirmary contains insulin. I just hope no one else is keeping stock of the supplies there."

Fukuya rolled over to his side, before resting a hand against his chin. "I'd say you're being paranoid, but honestly you're right. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to take Rene and Mikhail's room."

Evan rubbed at his arm a moment, before covering his insulin supplies. "No that won't be necessary. Besides I suspect isolation would only make one or both us greater targets."

"That is a good point. I'm glad to see we're on the same page. I try to stay positive in front of everyone else, but if someone would kill with little to no pressure. Who knows what will happen if the bear turns up the heat." The Gymnast sighed.

"Hmph well not everyone is ready to face that dark truth. For some of them, it would be too much." Evan said as he opened up a drawer, before tucking away his supplies.

The Ultimate Gymnast watched the boy curiously. "You're awfully calm about all of this. You hardly even seem shaken. There must be a story behind all of that." Fuykuya said as he lightly bounced his leg against the bed.

The Mythologist cast a glance over his shoulder. "There is, but it's hardly one I wish to get into before going to bed."

"Hey fair enough. I'm not going to twist your wrist Evan." Fukuya said as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Tell you what. I'll share my baggage, when you tell me who you really are." Evan said with a slightly bemused expression. "That line about your parents being in law enforcement wasn't true was it? I wonder if your name is even Fukuya."

"Heh you're sharper than I realized. I'd tell you the truth, but honestly it would only make me seem more suspicious to you and the others. I guess for now we can simply agree to avoid asking about each other's personal lives." Fukuya responded.

"Have it your way. You don't have to worry though, I won't go gossiping. It's not exactly my style." Even murmured quietly.

The Gymnast offered a strained smile. "Hey I appreciate that Evan. For what it's worth, I promise I have no ill intentions. Though I guess that doesn't mean much from someone keeping secrets."

"Relax. If I was that worried, I'd be using the free room that was left vacated by Mikhail and Rene." The Mythologist laughed dryly.

* * *

 **10:15 P.M Day Two  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Theater**

"O-Oh my goodness. Where is it? Where Is It?!" Mirielle stammered as she pace back and forth through the large room.

Sierra rubbed at her eyes. "You're sure you lost it here?" she asked as she eyed the nervous girl next to her.

"Yes. No. I mean I'm not entirely sure. I was so caught up in the moment, that I lost track of where it landed. How could I be so careless? I've lost Lupin. I have to get her back." The girl said as her shoulders trembled slightly.

"Hey hey it's okay. We'll find her together. No matter how long it takes alright?" Sierra asked as she offered the other girl an encouraging smile.

"You'd really do that for me? For Lupin?" Mirielle asked in a jittery manner as she peered under one of the theater chairs, before shyly looking up at the Prodigy.

"Of course. She can be a really handful, but I think Lupin is super cool. I mean think you're both really awesome, but I know she gives you a lot of confidence. So don't you worry. I'm sure your mask will show up."

The bashful thief sniffled slightly, before blinking back tears. "Oh thank you, thank you so much. I just don't know what I would do without her."

The Ultimate Prodigy knelt beside her, before resting a hand on her shoulder. "You don't even have to worry about that. She has to be here somewhere. Let's put our heads together, and find her."

* * *

 **21 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* There we go guys. I do apologize for the long wait. It's been right at two weeks since I've had a day off, and it's left me with very little free time to write. Just rest assured, that I haven't gone anywhere =)  
**

 **I've got a new poll thrown up for fun, so please take a look when you get the chance! :D**

 **HoppsHungerfan  
**

 _Well I figured it would hurt more if I built these connections up, before ripping them away violently *GRINS*_

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _I think it's perhaps the nature of SYOC in general. The more you become aquainted with the cast, the more invested you become. That and as you said I do sort of get into a better rhythm as to how I want to write each of them._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Haha well I will slowly try to work in those elements into the fic in a natural manner._

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _Yeah having that callback is sort of a nice way to end this generation. Also it's fun because it will give everyone another big shot to get their OC into a killing game._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _I wouldn't say that Hikari doesn't have a talent. She does. It's just not as overpowered as some would presume. Being able to channel emotions/feelings of the dead is powerful. She just can't communicate with them on face to face basis._

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _Lol now I'm imagining a killswitch for all of the ships being setup. Monokuma is going to have his hands full Pupupu._

 **Forbidden Dreamscape  
**

 _Apologies, but I wanted to have another character centric chapter. The next chapter will focus on the exploration though =)_

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _If you could only read into what I have planned for the future. It's going to leave you all speechless._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _Who's more toxic huh? That's a difficult one. Rene was more pessimistic and distrustful. However I'd say Ringo was more ruthless and cruel._

 **SootyThunder**

 _Good question. I will address that for fun =)_

 **doomqwer**

 _I hope that is a good thing? I know I consider it a compliment xD_


	10. Chapter 9: Discovery: Act One

****Chapter 9: Discovery: Act One  
****

 **8:11 A.M Day Three**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary (Second Floor)**

"Are you both alright?" Yukiko asked with a worried expression, as her gaze flitted between Mirielle and Sierra.

"You both like like shit." Fukuya deadpanned as he crossed his arms. "Did you sleep at all last night?"

The foursome were seated at a small table on the second floor of the commissary, which overlooked the large first floor dining area.

The Ultimate Phantom Thief and Prodigy had dark circled under their eyes and looked exhausted.

"Not a wink." Sierra mumbled as she rubbed at her face a moment, before greedily taking a sip of coffee. "Apparently Lupin was up to no good last night, and Mirielle's mask was lost. We spent all night looking for it."

"S-Sierra was very thoughtful. I'm sorry for being so much trouble." The dark haired girl murmured timidly as she fiddled with her hands.

The Gymnast sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "All of that trouble for a mask? That seems a bit ridiculous doesn't it?"

Yukiko shot the boy a cross look. "Fukuya please be more thoughtful. You know it means a great deal to Mirielle."

"Sorry. I shouldn't have been so short." The boy said with a tired smile.

The Thief nervously rubbed her hands together. "It's alright monsieur, I just I-I feel powerless without Lupin. I know she's not far though, I can just feel it."

"You can feel her? Does that mean you share some sort of non physical connection?" The Chess player asked with a slightly surprised expression.

"Oui it's not pinpoint, but I can in a sense feel her. I'm quite certain she's not in the Theater anymore." Mirielle said quietly as she pulled her knees against her chest.

"That's it. Maybe someone took the mask? Maybe it was as some sort of joke?" Sierra suggested.

"Hmph that's kind of ironic. Someone stole from the Ultimate Phantom Thief?" Fukuya offered an amused chuckle.

Yukiko playfully elbowed the boy. "I don't find this a bit amusing. Why don't you conduct your own investigation while we're checking out the other colony?"

"But if someone did steal it, won't they be suspicious of us?" Mirielle asked in a timid voice.

"Not necessarily. We'll cover for you and just tell everyone you're both laying down. It should leave you both with access to the Central Colony for a few hours hopefully." Fukuya said as he rubbed at his chin.

The Ultimate Prodigy's brow furrowed. "Well it's tricky, but I'm sure Mirielle can do it right? We just have to make sure no one finds out. If someone knows we're snooping around, it might make some of the others distrust us."

"M-Me? But what can I do? Lupin is the talented one. I'm just her tag along." The french girl stammered.

"No way. You have to have some muscle memory because you share the same body right? You just have to be more confident." Sierra said with a tiny smile.

"Just to be safe, if you're going to check the dormitories. I suggest you do that first, so there's a much smaller chance of being discovered." Fukuya yawned.

"That's a great idea. Don't worry about a thing, just focus on finding that mask alright?" Yukiko smiled faintly as she rested her hands into her lap.

"We'll do our best." Mirielle said quietly as she bit her bottom lip. "Even if my best isn't very good."

The Prodigy hesitantly rested a hand on her shoulder. "Hey don't say that. I think you're just as awesome as Lupin."

The other girl lifted her chin, as her eyes widened slightly. "You really think so?" she asked as her face flushed slightly.

"Of course I do. You're like Bruce Wayne, and she's your Batman! Ahem you know except for your a criminal." Sierra said before awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

"Aren't they so cute together? I wish I had a camera." Yukiko whispered to the boy next to her.

Fukuya offered an amused chuckle. "It's like watching two turtles doing a mating dance. Now come on, the longer we spend up here. The more suspicious everyone will be."

"You just have to spoil everything don't you Fukuya?" The Chess Player sighed.

"You got it. I'm actually the Ultimate Killjoy." The boy quipped playfully as he stood up.

* * *

 **9:16 A.M Day Three**

 **Central Colony**

 **Atrium**

Monokuma's beady eyes flitted around the group. _**"Seems we're two short, unless someone started their day off with a little homicide."** _The bear chortled to himself.

"Don't worry about them. They're more interested in catching up on their sleep then your games." Fukuya said as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Yeah I guess that doesn't really surprise me too much. I mean they both looked exhausted." Alex mused with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"If I'm being honest, I didn't really want to come either." Hikari murmured quietly as her lips pulled into a tight line.

The Pilot offered an exasperated sigh. "Whatever it doesn't matter now. Are you going to explain the purpose of those large rovers? Are those our transportation?" she brunette asked as she gestured over at the four large rovers that now rested in in the center of the atrium.

Each of the six wheeled vehicles were painted black and white, and had large Monokuma heads mounted on the top of them.

 _ **"You betcha! As you probably already guessed, each of the colonies have artificial atmospheres and life support systems. However there are sections outside of these domes that offer no such protection. So be careful unless you're looking to off someone."**_ The bear snorted as he pointed towards where the dome ended several hundred feet away. _**"These vehicles are sealed tight and will keep you little pumpkins safe. They're operated through voice command. So all you gotta do is tell the navigation where you wanna go. Oh and don't even think about trying to hijack one of these babies. Let's just say daddy's got something in store for anyone who gets cheeky."**_

"Incredible. These are essentially automated taxis. I assume our destinations are limited as of now?" Amare asked as she folded her arms across her vest.

 _ **"Right you are toots! With each trial your horizons will expand. However currently you only have access to this Central Colony, and the Northern Colony. If you want to see more of what the moon has to offer, I just have to see some initiative. I'm beary excited to se-"** _The bear paused as he heard a soft snore.

Towards the back of the group Mallory stood with a dreamy expression on her face, she was clearly fast asleep.

 _ **"How rude! I had this whole speech about exploring the unknown. So many Star Trek references planned, and it's all ruined now." T**_ he dual toned bear huffed as tossed a clipboard onto the ground, before grinding it into the lunar rock.

"And people say I have a flair for being dramatic." Kakeru chuckled lightly. "Do you want to start over? Perhaps have a second go at it?"

Monokuma hung his head, before sighing _ **. "No. The moment has already been ruined. So get your butts into those vehicles. Or don't. It's your choice."**_ The bear muttered as he kicked the ground, before promptly waddling off.

"Does anyone else sort of feel bad for him? He seemed genuinely bummed about that." Misuzu mused as she tapped at her chin.

"I can't exactly say that I have any sympathy for Monokuma, but it was sort of amusing to see him foiled." Dylan said as he shoved his hands into his hoodie.

Yukiko smiled faintly. "Yes I can't imagine he's use to being upstaged."

"Guys can we please stop just spinning our wheels?! I really want to get moving already." Lia said as she practically bounced in place.

"I have no issue with continue our expedition, but perhaps a safety check is in order?" Shohei suggested.

Anh offered a light laugh as he eyed the Pyrotechnician. "I somehow doubt Monokuma would kill us all like this. Has anyone ever told you that you're paranoid?"

The other boy shrugged. "You say paranoid, I prefer cautious."

"I understand caution, but the Luteplayer is right. There would be no sense in killing us all at once." The Mythologist mused as he began to trudge towards one of the enclosed rovers.

Zalicka offered a faint shrug. "The large behemoth does raise a good point. Snuffing us out in mass does not seem to be their intention." she said before following after Evan.

"That isn't particularly comforting." Ren said using his Goku impression as he rubbed the back of his head.

Misuzu offered the Voice Actor an infectious smile. "Don't sweat it Ren Ren. Nothing good comes from worrying so much anyways."

"Indeed and should some sort of villainy arrive, yours truly will show no mercy!" Tae Min said as he struck a pose.

"Oi be careful alright? The line between a hero and vigilante is a thin one. If you cross it, I'll show you no mercy in court!" Choko said as she waved a finger at the hero.

The boy offered a mock look of hurt as he pressed a hand against his chest. "Oki Tokki would never cross such a line! For he fits for virtue an-" The boy was cut off as Natalie grabbed at his outfit, before dragging him towards one of the rovers.

"Come on Bunny boy. Stop flapping your gums and let's get moving." she groused.

"So that's his kryptonite." The Prosecutor mused with an impish expression, before eying Lee and Mallory. "Whelp you're on Mallory duty today. So behave yourself. I'd hate to throw the book at you!" she said before waving her hand as she jogged after the rest of the group.

"Wait a second. I don't know how to." The boy trailed off as he eyed the slumbering gardener, before sighing. _'How does she sleep like that? Good grief. I just hope no one gets the wrong impression.'_ he sighed as he inched closer, before gently picking up the redhead.

Mallory didn't so much as stir, as she was hoisted off the ground.

"Come on sleeping beauty." The boy muttered as he held her bridal style, as he walked towards the rovers.

As he approached he could make out raised voices.

"Is there a problem Evan?" Zalicka asked as she leaned against the side of the vehicle.

The large boy shied away as he averted his gaze. "I don't mean this to be offensive, but I'm not a fan of snakes. Perhaps we could take separate vehicles?" he suggested as he slowly worked his jaw.

The sun-kissed girl offered a baleful expression. "We most certainly will. My darlings aren't fans of small minded people." she said dismissively as she promptly pushed past the boy and climbed into the back of the nearby rover.

"Well that went really well didn't it?" Alex said sarcastically as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Hey looks like these things only seat six people in each of em. I'll switch if you want big guy?" he suggested.

"I would be quite thankful for that." The Mythologist said curtly as he folded his arms.

"Great. Well let's get a move on!" The DJ said as he slid into the rover.

One by one each of the others followed suit, before the vehicles began to roar to life.

* * *

 **9:45 A.M Day Three**

 **Unshielded Zone**

 **Monokuma Rover**

"WOAH this is so cool!" Misuzu said as she pressed her face against the reinforced glass, as she stared out into the lunar landscape.

Each time the rover hit an incline, it went airborne as the lessened gravity took it much longer to return to the ground.

"INDEED this is magnificent! I would love to test my abilities with the lessened gravity!" Tae Min said enthusiastically.

"Heh I don't know if that's a great idea Tae. Super Human or not, I'm pretty sure you still need oxygen. We're just lucky these rovers seem to be secure." Yukiko said as she peered out of the vehicle.

"Yes I would feel much safer however if some sort of space suits had been provided to us. A single rupture could spell our doom." Shohei said as he rubbed at his chin.

"Objection! No one wants to hear that right now Maeda!" Choko said as she shook her head vigorously. "If you can't say something positive, just stay quiet!"

"Choko are you shaking?" Ren asked quietly as he eyed the prosecutor.

"Me shaking?! Of course not. I'm not in the slightest bit worried." The bob haired girl laughed nervously as her knees shuddered slightly.

Misuzu suddenly slumped back into her chair, before resting her head against Choko's. "Hey it's okay Cho. We'll be there before you know it."

"Shiina is right." Yukiko said as she gestured at an electronic display that was visible on interior of the rover. "This map seems to show us approaching some sort of perimeter."

The Ultimate Pyrotechnician nodded his head in agreement. "Indeed it seems our Monopads are even reflecting the discovery of a new colony. Let's see. This Northern Colony seems smaller than the Central Colony. It seems to consist of five major points that are contained inside of small perimeter. My these destinations are quite strange. Seems we have a Nightclub, A Gym, A Comic Book Shop, a Movie Theater, and strangely enough a Lake."

"Did you say Comic Book Shop?!" Tae asked with an excited grin as he squirmed back and forth in his seat.

"Huh none of these places seem like something you'd expect to find on the moon. Then again it seems someone is trying to terraform this place. This calls for a thorough investigation." Yukiko said as she thoughtfully tapped her knee as the rovers finally came to a halt...

* * *

 **10:26 A.M Day Three**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Residence Hall**

"I feel kind of bad for invading everyone's privacy like this, but if Lupin was stolen. This might be the only way to get her back." Sierra said as she eyed the boy's individual doors.

Mirielle prodded her fingers together. "T-Thank you for helping me so much. You really went out of your way for someone like me."

The Ultimate Prodigy stared at the other girl, before offering a tired smile. "And what's that suppose to mean? We're friends now right? Of course I'm going to help you. So how bout it? Getting any funny feelings?"

The dark haired girl bit her lower lip, as her gaze flitted between each of the doors. "Well it's just a feeling, but what about this door?" She suggested as she approach the door with the number five etched on it. "I can't remember who's room this should be."

"Yeah I'm not really sure either. I know who's bunking with who, but I don't know which room they're staying in." Sierra said her brow furrowed together slightly.

"It's not that important anyway right? I guess we know one of the boys took Lupin's mask?" Mirielle suggested as she crept towards the door. "How should we handle this?"

The Ultimate Prodigy offered a faint shrug. "Well this is just my suggestion. I say we find the mask, and just pretend like it didn't happen. I mean we don't want to cause a big fuss right?"

"Oh yes. I have no problem with that. I'm not very confrontational anyways. I bet this was just some big prank anyways." The timid thief said as she crouched down and examined the door.

Her nimble little hands moved so fast that Sierra could barely register what she was doing, a few seconds elapsed before Mirielle slid the door open.

Sierra blinked. "You don't give yourself enough credit, that was incredible."

"O-Oh that was nothing. Lupin is even faster than that. Even if I do have some skills, she has the confidence that I could never have." The girl whispered as stared into the bedroom. "Should we go in?"

The Prodigy chuckled softly. "Well we didn't come this far to give up now. We'll be out in a flash. I almost feel like your partner in crime. Oh I wish I had a flashy costume for this."

Mirielle flushed slightly as she silently followed the other girl into the room. "I-I could show you a few things if you like? I mean if you really want to learn."

"Well I don't know if I'm ready to devote myself to a life of crime, but learning a few skills like that could really come in handy." Sierra mused as she scratched at her cheek..

"Oui then I will do my best, for what it's worth." Mirielle said softly as her green gaze flitted around the room.

"Jeez it doesn't help that these rooms are so big does it?" Sierra asked as she strode towards on of the beds.

The Thief shook her head, but a tired smile graced her face. "No it doesn't, but I have a good feeling about this place. I think Lupin is close."

The Ultimate Prodigy made a disgruntled expression. "Gosh I really don't want to go through boy's underwear." The girl said as she pulled one of the dresser drawers open, before her eyes widened. "No way. Jackpot!" she exclaimed as she saw a Lupin's ornate mask.

Sierra reached for it before promptly letting out a scream, before she let the mask clatter to the floor.

"W-Wait what is it? Are you alright Sierra?" The Thief asked as she glanced over to see the other girl now several feet away, with a nervous look on her face.

"We have to get out of here. We have to get out of here now." Sierra stammered as she bent down to collect the mask, before carefully placing it back into the drawer.

Mirielle's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? I can't just leave Lupin there. Sierra you're shaking. What is it?"

The younger girl shook her head as she stalked forward, before grabbing the thief's hand. "Please just trust me. We'll get the mask back, but we can't do it right now."

"You saw something else in there didn't you? What was it?" Mirielle asked nervously as she regarded the hand holding hers.

"Let's talk about it when we're out of here. We have to make sure no one knows we were here." Sierra said in an almost pleading tone.

The Phantom Thief stared at the dresser a long moment as a sense of anxiety gripped her. "O-Ok. I-I trust you." she finally breathed in a uneasy voice.

The shorter girl offered a relieved expression. "Thank you. I promise I won't let you down." she said as she guided the other girl towards the exit.

In her rush to escape, she failed to notice that the drawer was still slightly ajar.

* * *

 **11:03 A.M Day Three**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Night Club (Dance Floor)  
**

The interior of the club was fairly dark save the strobe lights that cast long shadows across the far walls.

The Dance Floor comprised the majority of the first floor, with a large mixing table situated in the back of the room.

In addition there were two more floors situated above the first.

The second floor contained a seating and dining area, as well as a bar that was being tended to by a Monokuma wearing a were also two bathrooms on this floor.

Finally the third floor contained a storage room, and a VIP room.

"Holy cow. This place is incredible!" Alex exclaimed as he jogged out onto the Dance Floor. "Seriously someone didn't spare any expense with this venue." The DJ mused as he strode towards the Mixing Table.

"I must say I do enjoy the ambiance." Zalicka said as she closed her eyes a moment, as she enjoyed the sound of a bass reverberating through the speakers.

"No kidding. This place is surprisingly a lot more tasteful then I was expecting. We should consider breaking this place in one evening." Fukuya said with a wry smile.

The Luteplayer gazed around the venue a moment. "I have no qualms with that. I think everyone could probably use a reprieve after what happened yesterday."

"Heh if there's actually something to fucking drink at the bar, I'm going to be in heaven!" Natalie said as she stared at her monopad a moment. "Come on Fukuya. Let's check out the bar situation." the busty brunette said as she threw an arm around his waist.

The Gymnast sighed. "You know no matter how hard you try, I'm not interested in girls."

"Yeah I know, but hey there's nothing wrong with enjoying even if you can't touch." The Pilot smirked as she practically drug him to the towards.

"But Natalie you're touching me right now." The boy deadpanned.

The girl huffed. "Oh stop being such a little baby. It's not like I'm groping you, I just don't want to go off on my own alright?"

Fukuya offered her a faint smile. "Alright fine. We'll check out the second floor, just promise you won't start drinking?"

"Hey I'll have you know that I can hold my booze, but fine. I'll be good." She grinned as she walked beside the boy.

Anh watched as the pair head towards the stairs, before suddenly the mixing table churned to life. A very slow and sultry beat began to fill the room.

The Ultimate Luteplayer eyed Alex who was now wearing headphones, the boy offered him a grin before giving him a thumbs up.

 _'He can't be serious. Does he think that's subtle at all?'_ Anh sighed quietly, before his eyes drifted towards Zalicka.

The sun-kissed beauty seemed almost hypnotized by the beat. "I don't typically care for this kind of music, however it does have a nice rhythm to it." Zalicka said in a soft voice. Her shapely hips swayed back and forth, as her vivid yellow eyes peered at the Luteplayer. "Care to join me?" she asked with a bemused expression.

Even her snakes seemed lulled into the low beat that filled the dimly lit room.

"I wouldn't know where to start." Anh admitted as he took a few strides towards her.

"Just close your eyes, and embrace the rhythm. If you can make music, I'm sure you can appreciate this as well." The Snake Charmer said as she swirled sensually on her heels.

The pale haired boy took a deep breath, before forcing a smile. "Well when you put it like that, I have to try don't I?"

Zalicka offered him a slight smirk. "Relax Nyugen. I promise I won't bite."

* * *

 **11:15 A.M Day Three**

 **Norther Colony**

 **Night Club (Bar Area)**

"JESUS CHRIST! Look at all this booze! The person behind this might be a sicko, but DAMN they have good taste." The brunette exclaimed as she peered around the bar.

 _ **"Pupupu your compliments to the host are noted."**_ The Monokuma said as he polished a glass.

Fukuya sat on a stool as he watched the girl rifle through the various bottles. "Sheldon didn't we agree that you weren't going to start drinking this early?"

The Ultimate Pilot paused a moment as she held up a bottle of whiskey. "Hey I'm not drinking yet. I'm just seeing what kind of options we have here. Hell if shit gets depressing enough, I can at least drown my sorrows. Some of these bottles are illegal in Japan,Canada, and the United States. You'd have to get it smuggled to get your hands on it."

"You seem to be pretty familiar with how customs work. Though as a pilot, I guess that doesn't surprise me." The boy said as he rested a hand against his chin.

The Brunette nodded as she slumped into a stool next to him. "Yup I'm the best there is. Between the two of us, I'm hoping that will keep me alive for a while."

The boy's eyes widened marginally. "You're already contemplating that?"

"Why shouldn't I? I mean three people are dead and it's only the third day. Right now, my best bet is that someone will realize I'm too important to kill off." Natalie said as she stared down at the bottle in her hands.

Fukuya eyed the girl, before noting a locket around her neck. "I have to say you're more clever than I expected. Making yourself indispensable isn't a bad play. Though we really should be focused on preventing anymore deaths period."

The Pilot nodded her head. "Yeah those words sound good on paper, but let's face it. Even if we were all friends, there's a chance this game would turn us against each other. With us all being strangers? I think it's only inevitable."

Silence followed for several moments, before the boy next to her sighed.

"I wish I could say you were wrong, but I'm almost certain you're right. However that's not something you can just tell everyone. Not everyone is ready to hear that." Fukuya mused as he laced his hands.

Natalie's brow furrowed. "Look I don't trust people. In my experience, that usually doesn't work out well for me. However what do you say we make a pact?"

"A Pact? Are you talking about some sort of alliance?" Fukuya asked warily.

"No nothing like that. Let's just agree to not screw over one another alright? I'm not stupid. I know that I rub people the wrong way. Like it or not, if everyone hates my guts it's only a matter of time till I get shit canned in one of these trials. I'm sure the snake chick realizes that too." Natalie said as she peered over at the boy. "Think you can agree to that?"

The Gymnast regarded her a moment, before nodding his head curtly. "Don't worry. I don't intend to let these trials be reduced to a popularity contest. I'll let the evidence speak for itself."

"Great. Glad we had this talk and shit." Natalie said as she tucked the bottle under her arm. "Now come on, before we start talking about our feelings and shit."

The boy offered a bemused expression. "I don't think you have to worry about that."

* * *

 **12:14 P.M Day Three  
**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Gym**

"Now I feel like I'm in my element!" Lee said with a grin as he bounced on his feet a moment, before striking a punching bag with his foot.

Evan eyed the Kickboxer a moment, before sighing. "I believe that became obvious when you started nearly half an hour ago. Though I suppose having a place like this is good to blow off steam." he mused as his gaze flitted around the room.

Dozens of different exercise machines littered the room, along with various weights and dumbbells. There was also in indoor track for running.

In the back of the Gym there were showers and changing rooms, as well as a tanning salon.

Lee chuckled as he lowered his leg. "Sorry I guess I kind of got caught up in the moment. Wait a second, where did Mal and Hikari get off to?"

The Ultimate Mythologist jabbed a thumb behind himself. "They went to explore the back why you were beating that bag senseless."

"And you didn't go with them?" The boy asked with a nervous edge to his voice.

The Greek boy offered him a mild scowl. "They were checking out the changing rooms and the tanning salon. It didn't seem appropriate. Besides what's the worst thing that could happen?"

"Oh so that's what those things were for. They looked super comfy!" A cheerful voice exclaimed as Mallory emerged from the back followed by Hikari.

The Medium shook her head. "And I thought I led a sheltered upbringing. I wouldn't not advise sleeping in those things."

The freckled girl nodded her head enthusiastically. "Kay no sleeping in places like that. Got it."

Lee offered Evan a mild look. "And that's exactly what I was talking about."

The taller boy offered a weak shrug. "Don't look at me like that. You're the one who spaced out when you saw a punching bag."

"Oh that's right!" Mallory said as she jogged forward, nearly tripping over her feet as she stopped next to the punching bag. "You were like POW POW POW! It was so cool!" The red head said as she tried to raise her left leg, before she quickly lost her balance.

She was barely saved as Lee reached out, and secured an arm around her waist. "Woah there Mal. Be careful. You don't want to fall with all this equipment lying around."

The red head tilted her head up, before smiling endearingly at the boy. "Oh it's okay. I've got a really thick noggin."

"I don't think anyone would argue about that." Evan muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm starving. I think I've had my fill of this place for now."

Hikari numbly nodded her head. "I could probably eat as well. I didn't eat much for breakfast." she murmured as she offered a shy glance over at the Mythologist.

"Well let's take a little break then. I've worked up an appetite myself." Lee mused with a slight smile.

* * *

 **21 Survivors Remain  
**

* * *

 ***AN* And there is another chapter done. And with it the first part of the exploration of the Northern Colony. I had just recently conducted a poll for Final Horizon, asking who you want to survive till the end. Well I'm going to do the same for Sea of Tranquility. Everyone is granted three votes per person, so have fun with this! =)  
**

 **Jayden Illusion Doe**

 _I thought it would be fun to subvert expectations a bit by having the mask discovered, along with something else. Something that clearly scared our resident prodigy. =)_

 **Danganfanboy101  
**

 _She most certainly wasn't in the chapter. I wonder why? :D_

 **Pokemanallstar  
**

 _Oh god I've turned my readers into druggies! NOooo!_

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _I don't really think it's that rushed. I mean it's not like anyone is running off into the sunset or anything. Their a bunch of hormonal teenagers, what's wrong with some harmless flirting? Besides the fluff makes the deaths that are going to come, so much harder._

 **TheRoseShadow21  
**

 _Aww well thank you. I'm quite pleased with this rowdy bunch myself._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _Well I like the idea of each game having something that makes it stand apart._

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _You didn't jinx yourself xD If I'm being honest. I think Alicia would be a better fit for Oasis. So I hope you'll submit her again when that rolls around._

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _Yeah I tried to make it obvious that it was Smash, without actually calling it Smash Brothers xD_

 **NomadChild  
**

 _Well they found the mask and apparently something they didn't intend of finding. BUM BUM BUM_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Well these moments are what really flesh out these OC characters. If you don't care about them, it's hard to invoke any kind of emotion when they died._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1  
**

 _Because I'm overworked and sometimes make mistakes lol._

 **Altomi  
**

 _One of the hardest parts of this cast is that I geninuely love so many of them. I wish I had chosen more unlikable characters, so that killing them would be easier for me xD_

 **Forbidden Dreamscape  
**

 _Well building them up raises the stakes and the drama =)_

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _*Sharpens my axe* Yup I'm planning something big alright. Tell me does this look sharp enough to you?_


	11. Chapter 10: Discovery: Act Two

**Chapter 10: Discovery: Act Two**

 **1:23 P.M Day Three**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Comic Book Shop (First Floor)  
**

The Comic Book Shop resembled something you'd expect to find in a large city.

It was separated into two floors. The first was strictly an open comic book shop with dozens of shelves filled with various comics. Some were traditional comics while others seemed to have unknown origins. In addition there were several rows filled with board games and collectibles. There were even dozens of card games that lined several shelves. On one wall rested a plethora of books devoted to Dungeons and Dragons. In truth the shop itself, was more of a hobby shop then just a comic book shop.

The second floor was more of a lounge. It possessed several large tables and seats clearly meant for the various games found in the shop below. In addition there was a small changing room and rows of costumes clearly meant for those who took role-play seriously.

"Up Up and AWAY!" Tae Min exclaimed as he clutched a comic book in his hands. His gaze was fixated intently on the page, as a childish look of joy filled his face.

The Ultimate Hero sat unceremoniously, amidst one of the many aisles.

"Jeez what's the big deal anyways huh?" Choko asked as she rested her hands on her hips, before leaning over the boy's shoulder. "I mean you're already a hero right? So why are you geeking out about fake heroes?"

"FAKE?! I'll have you know that these heroes are very much real!" Tae Min exclaimed loudly, causing the girl to wince.

"Doofus. You don't have to yell, I'm right here." The Prosecutor grumbled as she grabbed at his cheeks, before mushing them together.

"Sowwie." The boy mumbled between her hands as his blue eyes looked up at her.

"Hey where's your goofy bunny helmet at? You actually look pretty...normal under that silly thing." The Prosecutor mused as she released him.

The Ultimate Hero's eyes widened. "Impossible! My identity has been revealed to the world. Miss I'll have to ask you to keep my secret!" The boy sputtered as he gazed around the aisle for his headpiece.

Choko's eye twitched. "What secret?! Did you forget that you already told us your name Tae?"

The boy shook his head vigorously. "That is a different matter entirely. Now you have a face to go with my alter ego. Which leaves me with but one choice." He said as he suddenly stood up before starring intently at her.

"W-What? You're not going to hurt me are you?" The girl stammered slightly, as her teeth grazed her bottom lip.

"Hurt you? Why of course not! I was going to say, that you'll have to be my side kick naturally. I'll fight the crime on the streets, and you'll help me put the bad guys away!" Tae Min said as he pumped his fist into the air. "From this day forth you shall be known as Tokki Sonyeo!"

The Ultimate Prosecutor stared at the boy with baffled expression, before waving her arms frantically. "Wait I don't know Korean. What does that even mean? You can't just drop something like that, I object!"

The Hero offered her a thumbs up. "Have no fear Tokki Sonyeo, the life of a hero isn't an easy one. I will guide you in any way I can."

"I have no idea what's going on anymore." The girl groaned as she gripped her forehead.

"Leave the heavy lifting to me! We have our first mission before us. We have to reclaim my lost headpiece, before my enemies discover my secret identity." The boy said before striking a dramatic pose.

Choko sighed. "So where do you want to start? I think Suzu and Ren are still upstairs."

"What a splendid suggestion. We'll start here, and then expand our search!" The boy said with an infectious grin.

* * *

 **1:30 P.M Day Three  
**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Comic Book Shop (First Floor)**

"Behold the world around you grows dark, as a group of six Mind Flayers can be seen slinking out from the shadows. The forest around you seems to groan with the spirits of the departed, almost as if the poor souls wish to offer you a warning of what lies in store. What do you do?" Ren asked in a theatrical manner, as he stared over a divider screen at Misuzu.

She wore what appeared to be a Sailor Moon inspired sailor outfit, with Tae Min's helmet affixed to her head.

The Mortician bolted to her feet, before jabbing her hand outward. "I the valiant Bunny Knight Banīgāru will not back down. If you wish to devour my mind, you'll first have to get past my steel!" She exclaimed as she made the gesture of pulling out a sword.

The Voice actor blinked. _'Wow she's really committed to the part, even if her costume is sort of silly.'_ he suppressed a chuckle as his brow furrowed.

"The Mind Flayers are not at all phased by your words. If anything it only seems to beckon them quicker. Madness and hunger are evident in their eyes as they shuffle towards you. Banigaru roll for your initiative!" Ren said as he pulled his hood over his head.

The fair haired girl clutched the dice in her hand, before rolling it across the table.

She held her breath as the die landed on Eighteen. "Praise the divine. The gods truly smile upon my righteous quest."

However a sharp voice would soon interrupt their reverie.

"Suzu! So you're the thief?!" A voice asked snapping the pair out of their role-play, as Choko rounded the stairs along with Tae Min.

The latter of which was wearing a paper bag over his head, with holes cut out where his eyes should be.

"Noooooo! The power of Oki Tokki has been taken by another. I can feel my power waning!" The boy sighed dramatically, as he gripped at his chest.

Misuzu traded an impish look with Ren, before she turned to face the boy. "Muahaha it's true. I have taken the mantle of Oki Tokki. I can feel the power coursing through me." she said as she flexed her petite little arms.

Choko huffed as she folded her arms, but a tiny smile graced her lips. "Come on Oki you can't give up that easily. If we work together, I'm sure we can regain your power!"

"Think again!" Ren said in a deep guttural voice. "Your power now belongs to Banigaru! With it she will bring the world to it's knees!"

"N-Not if we have anything to say about it." Tae Min said as he shakily rose to his feet, before leaning against the Prosecutor. "You may have sapped my power, however you underestimate Tokki Sonyeo!"

"What me?" Choko said slipping out of character, before groaning as the boy offered her a serious expression. "What I meant was, I Tokki Sonyeo will not rest until justice has been served!" The petite girl said as she released the Hero, before approaching the Mortician.

"You? You're nothing more than a sidekick! What can you possibly achieve?!" Misuzu cackled wildly as she lifted her bunny helmeted head into the air.

The Prosecutor offered a mischievous smirk. "Banigaru, you have made a fatal mistake. For I know your ultimate weakness."

"Preposterous, Banigaru does not possess any such weakness!" Ren exclaimed as he had to bit his lip, to keep from laughing.

"Show them! Show them the power of justice!" Tae Min said still feigning weakness, as he offered Choko a thumbs up.

"N-No don't do it. Anything but that." Misuzu stammered as the other girl advanced on her.

"There's no running away. It's time to face justice!" The Prosecutor erupted into giggles as she pounced the other girl, before tickling her sides mercilessly.

The Mortician cracked up into a fit of laughter. "O-Oh ok I submit. S-Stop it's too much. You were too much for me."

"Hah and once again justice triumphs! Excellent work Tokki Sonyeo!" The Ultimate Hero exclaimed loudly.

The Prosecutor smiled fondly as she yanked the helmet off of Misuzu's head. "Here you goober. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'll take this over that paper bag anytime."

"No kidding. It doesn't exactly scream heroic." Ren offered in one of his various impressions, as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yes but a Hero must improvise at times. Miss Shiina can I expect you won't take my mantle again?" The boy asked as he clutched at his helmet protectively.

The albino skinned girl offered an impish expression, before playfully sticking out her tongue. "Oh sorry. I have a bad habit of collecting things. Sometimes they're not mine."

"That's an understatement." Choko muttered. "There was that one time you took Strawbear."

"Aww I gave him back Cho." The Mortician said as she poked at the other girl's cheek.

"Only after you were caught red handed!" The Prosecutor fired back.

"My My I'll be good. No more snatching stuff... for today." The girl said with a mischievous glint in her pink eyes.

* * *

 **2:38 P.M Day Three  
**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Movie Theater (Lobby)  
**

The large movie theater was decorated with old movie posters, many were decades old. Some were even in black and white.

The building seemed to be screening eight movies simultaneously.

The interior itself was done in old fashioned style.

There was a simple concession stand with a Monokuma with a bow tie and cap standing behind it. Much like the original he had an unnerving grin spread across his face.

"This is splendid." Kakeru said as he peered around the lobby of the Movie Theater.

"Someone has excellent taste. Akira Kurosawa's Seven Samurai, and Victor Fleming's Gone with the Wind and The Wizard of Oz. These are classics." The Playwright mused as his gaze stared around the retro styled lobby.

"Seems your expertise extends beyond simply the traditional theater." Dylan chuckled. "I have to say it's a bit peculiar why someone would construct a Theater that only plays classics though. I think you're probably in a small minority Kakeru."

"Yes our resident diplomat raises an excellent point. I'm only familiar with the names of those titles, but I've never seen any of them." Amare admitted as her brown eyes flitted around the lobby. "Are they truly that good?"

The Ultimate Playwright offered an almost aghast expression. "You've never seen any of those movies? Have you lived under a rock your whole life?"

"Before you go on a tirade, try to remember that it may not hold the same cultural significance in Nigeria." Dylan said with a placating smile.

Amare folded her arms across her vest. "For the longest time my people's priority has been on dragging ourselves out of poverty, and towards becoming a first world country. I had little time for such leisurely activity."

"Well that time has now arrived. Come now, let us start with The Wizard of Oz!" Kakeru said as he suddenly looped an arm around the taller girl, before guiding her towards one of the theaters.

"W-Wait I don't recall saying that I wished to do any such thing." The dark skinned girl sputtered.

"You're so uptight. You need to relax and enjoy a piece of classic filmography." Kakeru said as he cast a glance over his shoulder. "Dylan hook us up with some popcorn?"

The Diplomat offered a bemused expression as he offered a thumbs up. "Popcorn and drinks coming right up."

The Civil Engineer offered an indignant huff. "Well so long as you believe it will be worth the time."

"Oh trust me. This is definitely worth your time." The Playwright said as he nudged the swinging door open with his foot.

* * *

 **3:41 P.M Day Three**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Lake**

"Why in the world did someone go to so much trouble for this?" Yukiko asked as she stared out across a large crater, that had been turned into a man made lake.

Along the shoreline rested a dock with several small boats. There was also a small building along the dock itself.

"I'm not sure, it almost seems like someone has been trying to make the moon habitable." Lia mused as she thumbed at her chin.

The Ultimate Pyrotechnician shook his head. "That is impossible though isn't it? I mean a breathable artificial atmosphere is one thing, but life thriving here? That can't be right can it ?"

"That is difficult to say. Clearly the person behind this must be brilliant." The Chess Player mused as she leaned over the edge of the dock. "It even looks like algae has formed below the dock."

Lia blinked. "Then that means life in some form is flourishing here. Do you think there might be something in the lake itself? Maybe fish of some variety?"

Shohei cleared his throat. "This is merely a suggestion, however I would advise against us venturing into the lake. It seems to be half a mile across, and I'd wager the bottom is probably thirty or forty feet deep. Perhaps even more so. It's not that I believe there is something in there, however let's not throw caution to the wind."

"That's a good point. Knowing our luck Monokuma filled the lake with Piranhas." Yukiko mused as she crossed her arms.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. I'm glad you kiddos think so highly of me but I swear on your lives, that I did no such thing."**_ A voice said as the dual toned bear waddled out of the tiny shack.

Lia adjusted her glasses. "You'll have to forgive us, if we don't take your word for it. Unless there's something smudged on my glasses, I could almost swear I see something sticking out of the water." The redhead said as she gestured at an object that rested in the shallow part of the lake.

"Good catch Lia. I didn't even see that before. Is that a rock?" Shohei asked as his brow furrowed.

 _ **"Jeez you guys really have a wild imagination. It's just a piece of metal. Someone must have discarded it."**_ The bear said with an indifferent shrug.

Yukiko rubbed at her chin thoughtfully. "For it to be sticking up that high, it must be at least five or six feet tall. What purpose would something like that serve? It definitely seems out of place."

 _ **"Pupupu well if you're so curious, why don't you go for a dip? Maybe you'll find out if I did put something else in this Lake."**_ Monokuma grinned darkly.

Lia tapped her foot impatiently. "Actually since you're here, maybe you can tell us what the point of all these strange locations are? I mean why build things like this?"

 _ **"Why not?"**_ The bear countered with a giggle as he spun around on a foot. _**"The space program that was created was meant to carry a batch of hopefuls away from a world gripped with despair, to begin colonization efforts. To build a new world that was brimming with hope. Unfortunately the smucks behind it all, didn't realize who they were dealing with."**_

"So what you're saying is someone hijacked what was a legitimate program at one time?" Shohei asked as as he quirked a single brow.

Monokuma grinned as he jabbed his paw into the air. _**"Give the safety kid a point, he's absolutely right!"**_

The Chess Player frowned. "So you took over and then what? What happened to 80-A? What purpose does making us kill each other serve?"

 _ **"Oh boy. You're asking some pretty big questions there. You didn't think I would spill the beans this early now did you? Let's just say this bear is doing a public service."** _Monokuma grinned wildly.

"Public service? H-How in the world do you figure that?" The Volcanologist asked with a horrified expression.

The dual toned bear giggled. _**"Oh dear I've said too much as it is. You kiddos enjoy your exploration. This bear has places to be!"**_ he chortled before waddling down the dock.

"Well nothing ventured, nothing gained." The Volcanologist mused as she took off her cap, before discarding it onto the dock.

"Wait your throwing caution to the wind just like that?" Shohei asked with a dumbfounded expression.

Lia offered a confident expression. "Sometimes exploration calls for boldness." She said as she shucked her backpack off as well.

"Ahem as much as I support your bravery, why don't we just use one of the boats?" Yukiko suggested as she pointed at the black and white row boats that lined the dock.

A deep blush appeared on the girl's face. "I-I was just about to suggest the same exact thing."

"Yes and that explains why you were taking off all your excess gear." The boy chuckled with a bemused expression.

"S-Shut up. It doesn't matter. Either way great suggestion Yukiko." The lava haired girl chuckled awkwardly.

The Chess Player knelt down as she began to untie one of the boats, that was secured to a post.. "Don't mention it Lia. There's no need to test if there's anything in the water, if there's another solution."

* * *

 **4:13 P.M Day Three  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

"Sierra are you ever going to tell me what it was that you found in that room? I-I need to know why I left Lupin behind." Mirielle said nervously as she fidgeted with her hands, before gazing across the table at the younger teen.

The Ultimate Prodigy bit the inside of her cheek, as she peered around the empty Commissary.

Despite how exhausted and sleep deprived she was, she was now wide awake. "Mirielle if I tell you, will you promise you won't say a word? This could be very dangerous."

The Phantom Thief meekly nodded her head. "Oui you have my word, please just tell me. My stomach is in knots right now."

"I'm sorry. We probably won't have many chances to be alone like this." The girl started as she took a steadying breath. "In that drawer, I found a knife underneath the Lupin's mask."

"A knife? I mean that's troubling, but perhaps it was simply for protection?" Mirielle suggested timidly.

The Prodigy shook her head in response. "I'm not so sure of that."

* * *

 _ ***BEGIN FLASHBACK***_

 _"You will not find anything, because I am not the killer!" Rene yelled as he slammed his fist onto the podium. "You have nothing!"_

 _"That's where you're mistaken. I told you before that there wasn't just one instance, but two that you said something out of place." Fukuya said as he held up two fingers. "Tell me Rene. How did you know that the wound on Miyaki's neck couldn't have been made by a butterfly knife? You were so confident about that. Which is all the more strange, considering it wasn't until after you spoke that Misuzu confirmed that it was likely made with a combat knife. Up until that point it hadn't been brought up."_

 _ ***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

"It may not be definitive proof, but I'm certain what I saw as a combat knife. Following that first trial, we never did discern where the murder weapon ended up. Finding that in Kakeru's drawer is nothing short of troubling."

The Thief raised a hand to cover her mouth, as a look of horror filled her face. "He was one of those without an alibi as well, could we have truly sentenced an innocent person to death?"

Sierra shyly reached across the table, before resting a hand on top the other girl's hand. "I-I'm not sure. It's always possible that two similar knives simply exist. It's not like I saw blood on it or anything."

"Still m-maybe we should just tell everyone?" Mirielle stammered slightly.

"I don't think that's a great idea. Even if Kakeru was hypothetically the killer, he's already gotten away with murder. If he knows we're onto him, what to stop him from striking again? And if he's not the killer we'd alienate him from everyone." The Prodigy said quietly.

The buxom thief blinked. "Non you can't suggest that we do nothing?" She asked as her accent clipped slightly.

The other girl shook her head. "I'm not saying we do nothing, I just think we should be certain. Let's leave nothing to chance. If we can do that, then we can figure out how to better handle the situation."

Mirielle fell quiet for a few moments, before biting her lower lip. "I can't remember being without Lupin for so long. I'm scared to do something like this."

"That's okay Miri. If you don't feel like you have enough strength, you can always lean on me alright?" The Prodigy said as rosy color flitted to her face.

The Phantom Thief offered a shy smile, before nodding. "We can lean on each other." she said softly. "D-Do you have any ideas where we can continue our investigation?"

"Well surely the others will be returning sometime this evening. We should probably actually get a little rest. The next time we get a chance, let's go back to the crime scene alright?" Sierra suggested.

"That seems like a wise place to start." The other girl murmured before stiffing a yawn. "And some rest sounds even wiser right now."

"That's something we both can agree on." Sierra mused with a tired smile.

* * *

 **6:32 P.M Day Three**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

"So how did it go?" Sierra asked before stifling a small yawn as she stared down at her plate of food.

"Jeez you're still tired? Didn't you two sleep all day?" Natalie asked as she quirked a single brow.

Mirielle offered a nervous chuckle. "Well that was the plan, but then we ended up getting sidetracked talking. In reality we only managed to get a short nap in."

The Ultimate Diplomat shook his head though a smile graced his face. "Well I suppose it can't be helped. You both will have to check out the new colony tomorrow."

"Might I suggest you start with the Movie Theater? It only shows classic movies, but these are some of the greatest pieces of film you'll ever see." Kakeru mused as he tousled a strand of hair. "I was even able to introduce Amare to a piece of film history."

The dark skinned girl rolled her eyes, though a thin smile graced her face. "I'm not going to stroke your ego anymore Kakeru, but it was well worth my time."

"Wait it only showed old movies? Huh that's kind of strange." Misuzu said as she cleaned her glasses. "Oh but the Comic Book Shop was amazing! We're totally going back as soon as possible. Dungeons and Dragons is really cool!"

Ren offered a tiny smile, as he snuck a glance over at the Mortician. "Yeah I can't remember the last time I had so much fun." the boy said using his Goku impression.

"Indeed! Even though I had to battle to regain my powers, it was an engaging encounter!" Tae Min said enthusiastically. "Not to mention the amount of comics available was incredible!"

Choko offered a tiny smile at the boy's enthusiasm. "Yeah there was a lot of of em, though some of them looked hand drawn. It makes me wonder who made them in the first place."

"Perhaps our captor is also an artist?" Mirielle suggested softly, before she cleared her throat. "W-What about the Gym? I wouldn't mind getting some exercise soon. I-It might help with my nerves." She stammered slightly.

"Not that I'm very familiar with such places, but there were a lot of machines. The boys at least seemed happy. Not that you would catch me dead in one of those things, but Mallory and I found several tanning beds." Hikari said before taking a sip of her drink. "I don't think the guys ever ventured that far though."

"No kidding. It just felt so great to get my blood pumping after sitting around so much. I might have to make it a part of my daily routine." The Kickboxer mused with a pleased expression.

The Mythologist snorted. "Well if your enthusiasm from earlier was any sign, I expect it'll be hard to convince you otherwise. Though I suppose it's good that there's a variety of things to do. It's serves as a good distraction."

"Evan's right! There's so many things to do! I really wanted to go swimming in Lake, but Lee said it wasn't a good idea." Mallory pouted slightly, as she kicked her legs back and forth.

The Kickboxer offered a sheepish expression as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Mal I just didn't want you to get hurt in case there was something lurking in there."

"Well according to Monokuma the lake shouldn't have any fish in it, but I'm not sure I put much stock in anything he says." Yukiko mused as she tapped at her forearm.

"Well whatever it is I was expecting. Our expedition of the lake certainly left me floored." Shohei said as he thumbed at his chin. "We have Lia to thank for our little discovery."

"Oooooh you've certainly raised the suspense. Please do tell." Kakeru said with an amused expression as he folded his arms across his sweater.

"Well upon searching around the Lake we noticed what appeared to be a piece of metal standing up in the shallows. We used one of the row boats to get closer, and upon closer examination we were able to make out a single word. _'Horizon'_ The metal was badly warped, but my guess is it came off of that station that was destroyed shortly after we woke up." The Volcanologist mused with a thoughtful expression.

"Interesting. I'm surprised that debris landed from that far away, nevertheless it doesn't sound like there was much found that can be salvaged." Fukuya said with a slight frown.

"Perhaps we may be able to recover more debris in the future? Who knows we might discover something that could prove useful to our evacuation." Amare said as she prodded at her plate.

"If such a thing is even possible. Tch it all feels so hopeless. We're just like rats being led through a maze." Hikari said with a scowl.

Evan eyed her momentarily, before shaking his head. "I'm fairly certain that's not how you really feel Hikari. Though it is true that we are likely being guided in a certain direction. It would be wise to be cautious going forward."

"Ah perhaps it would be a good idea to establish some evening rules? In order to prevent any further bloodshed?" Anh suggested as his gaze flitted around the long table of students.

"Hey man I like where your head's at, but maybe we should finish going over what we found first? Especially since Sierra and Mirielle weren't there." Alex said as he wiped at his mouth with a napkin.

"I actually agree with that sentiment. Let's finish one matter, before fixating on another. Perhaps we should describe our findings or lack there of?" The Snake Charmer suggested.

"Well there's a real damn bar, and its filled to the brim with some choice booze. Needless to say, we'll have plenty to numb our senses if things get worse." Natalie mused as she crossed her shapely legs.

Fukuya offered a slightly bemused expression at that comment. "Well aside from our stockpile of alcohol, it seems like a normal enough nightclub. The most curious thing I noted was that the VIP room was locked and there was no discernible way of opening it."

"Perhaps it's a place that will be unlocked, in the future? Though I'd rather not think how that'd come about." Sierra said quietly.

"I'm with you on that girl. Once was more than enough." Lia said as she shivered slightly.

The Ultimate DJ laughed awkwardly as he folded his hands behind his head. "Y-Yeah let's not talk about anymore murder alright? Let's just talk about what we found. The Dance Floor and the Mixing Table I found were freaking sweet. There's a good balance of new and retro tracks. I even found a few of my own pieces lying around. Anh suggested we throw a party, and if you guys are down I'll make it one to remember!"

"So long as you take suggestions for music beyond your own catalogue, I'll be quite interested." Zalicka mused in a sultry voice, as her fingers gently traced up the length of Seath's body.

"I can't dance to save my freaking life, but shit that could be fun." Natalie said with an amused expression.

"Well it would be nice to find a way to raise spirits after yesterday." Yukiko said with a light smile. "Anh I imagine you wouldn't mind cooking?"

"Not at all. How much time do you think you'd need to prepare Alex?" The Luteplayer asked as he gazed over at the DJ.

"Well to do things right? Maybe a few days. If anyone wants to pitch in, just let me know. The more the merrier." The boy said as he clutched at his headphones.

"Oh maybe I can help in the kitchen! I'm pretty good at cooking myself!" Mallory said with an infectious smile.

"I would certainly welcome the help. I am quite horrible at cooking sweets." The Luteplayer admitted with a sheepish smile.

"Seems like we have a lot of cogs turning, we should write some of this down or it's going to become chaotic." Kakeru mused as he rested a hand against his chin.

"I wouldn't mind helping organize the event, and perhaps keep things safe." Shohei said as a small smile spread across his face.

"I could probably be of some help in that department myself. Just don't expect me to be in the middle of the dance floor." Amare offered a thin a smile.

"Y-Yeah no kidding. I think I'll just watch, I'm pretty sure I have two left feet." The Voice Actor chuckled nervously.

"Aww but it'll be fun Ren-Ren. I can't dance either, but it's about having fun ya know?" Misuzu exclaimed.

"INDEED! Our youth will make the party burn bright!" Tae Min exclaimed.

"Inside voices or I'll cuff you." Choko muttered as she elbowed the boy in the side.

Lee scratched at his cheek. "Well as a precaution, I'll volunteer to play the role of a security. Just to be safe."

"That's not a bad idea, especially if someone starts drinking too much." Dylan said as the rubbed at his chin.

"Hey don't freaking look at me squirt. I can hold my liquor!" Natalie fired back with an indignant huff.

"Be that as it may, there's no reason to not be careful." Fukuya laughed halfheartedly.

At that time it seemed that perhaps we'd found a way of leaving the horror of that first trial behind us.

It was meant to be a night of reverie, and a way of coping with our perilous situation.

However we'd soon find ourselves dealing with something far more heinous than we'd ever expected...

* * *

 **21 Survivors Remain  
**

* * *

 ***AN* I just wanted to say thank you again to everyone who's supported any of my works. I look back on everything and I really appreciate all of the thoughts, artwork, and encouragement you guys offer on a regular basis. If you haven't yet, I suggest checking out Hibuni,Lheyra, 71T52S64I83M, Pachichii, seedrian26, ButterflyButtie117, & ****trustmeimme. They all have added fantastic artwork for this universe we've been building together. My account moraven116 has all of the fanart compiled into collections. I'd highly suggest checking it out and showing them some love! =)**

* * *

 **Poll Results: This is the results of who you want to see survive at this point in the story. Some of these characters tied percentage wise.  
**

 **1\. Mirielle, The Ultimate Phantom Thief 11%**

 **2\. Choko, The Ultimate Prosecutor 10%**

 **3\. Sierra, The Ultimate Prodigy 8% / Misuzu, The Ultimate Mortician 8%**

 **4\. Mallory, The Ultimate Gardener 7% /Tae Min, The Ultimate Hero 7%**

 **5\. Fukuya, The Ultimate Gymnast 5%/ Natalie, The Ultimate Pilot 5%/ Ren, The Ultimate Voice Actor 5%**

 **6\. Zalicka, The Ultimate Snake Charmer 4%/ Yukiko, The Ultimate Chess Player 4%**

 **7\. Dylan, The Ultimate Diplomat 3%/ Evan, The Ultimate Mythologist 3%/ Lee, The Ultimate Kickboxer 3%**

 **8\. Kakeru, The Ultimate Playwright 2%/ Alex, The Ultimate DJ 2%/ Amare, The Ultimate Civil Engineer 2%**

 **9\. Shohei, The Ultimate Pyrotechnician 1%/ Anh, The Ultimate Lute Player 1%/ Lia, The Ultimate Volcanologist 1%/Hikari, The Ultimate Medium 1%**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _I don't know. Why don't you tell me? :D_

 **dashunterman  
**

 _I do enjoy subverting expectations. Mwhehe. It's sort of my favorite thing to do in this fandom haha._

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _I really try to wrack my brain to add some new locales and mix them in with classics. Sometimes it proves harder than you might think haha._

 **The Kobold Necromancer  
**

 _Oh I'm a big fan of Zalicka myself. I enjoy the fact that she's a no nonsense kind of gal, and that alluring aspect of her is fantastic. I thought it would be fun in this SYOC to kill off the clear antagonistic character at the beginning to leave people befuddled._

 **Poomi  
**

 _That's what's so great about this part of the story. We're no far enough in for most of you to know a lot about each of these characters. It's still early on, so anything is truly possible! =)_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Why thank you sir. I appreciate it!_

 **UltimateGaymer  
**

 _I hope you enjoyed the scene in the Comic Book Shop this chapter. It may have been one of my favorite to write. It was a nice fluffy scene and it genuinely made me smile._

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _And I totally agree with your sentiment about Alica. There were a few characters I rejected, because I felt they'd fit better in Oasis haha._

 **Forbidden Dreamscape  
**

 _Oh her creator always does some of the most complex and fantastic characters. Seriously I wish I had half the creativity in my body haha._

 **NomadChild  
**

 _Haha well hopefully you'll get the hang of it eventually. If nothing else it'll become easier when there's less people alive. *Coughs* Also the artwork being compiled may help put names to faces haha._

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _Oh my god I wish I had made it porn in hindsight. It would have been so freaking hilarious._

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _OMG you solved it. Kakeru is a porn addict! BUM BUM BUM!_

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _We're talking about a universe with a high school girl who essentially brought about the Apocalypse with a video. A lake on the moon doesn't seem that crazy xD_

 **Altomi  
**

 _I hope you enjoyed the scene with your beautiful boy. I smiled from ear to ear while I was writing that scene with him in the Comic Book Shop!_

 **pokemansuperallstar  
**

 _My poor drug addicted friend. I hope you enjoyed this chapter haha._

 **SootyThunder  
**

 _Oh I totally agree. I will do this poll again in the future, I'm curious to see how the result differs._


	12. Chapter 11: Blackmail

**Chapter 11: Blackmail  
**

 **11:52 A.M Day Six**

 **Central Colony**

 **Kitchen**

"Holy shit. To be so good at cooking everything else, these cookies are fucking nasty." Natalie said as she made a disgruntled face, as she threw the rest of the treat into the trash.

"I must apologize for that. For some reason I've never had much luck when it came to sweets. That's why I've enlisted Mallory here to help me." Anh said with a light smile, as he stared over the red head who was currently mixing something into a bowl a few feet away.

"Leave it to me. It'll be super tasty!" The Gardener said as she offered an infectious smile.

The Ultimate Pilot raised an eyebrow dubiously. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? I don't want to get sick from your cooking."

Anh offered a soft chuckle. "To have trouble concentrating on most things, she's actually quite knowledgeable in the kitchen."

Mallory smiled softly as she finished stirring the contents of her bowl, before gazing between the pair. "Nat I promise it'll be really really good. My mama was super good at cooking and she taught me a lot of stuff."

The brunette sighed. "Fine I'll give you a chance, but you're making a damn mess." she said as she licked her thumb, before rubbing some icing off the girl's freckled cheek. "There now you don't look like you were on the receiving end of a Bukkake."

"Bukkake?" The curvy red head questioned as she ticked her head to the side, before blinking innocently.

The Luteplayer cleared his throat suddenly. "I'm sure Natalie means she was just concerned with you making a mess. However it seems like a crisis has been averted." The fair haired boy said with a forced smile.

The Gardener's eyes widened, before she suddenly surged forward and hugged the other girl. "Thank you Nat! You're such a good friend!" She exclaimed as she pulled the other girl into a bone-crushing hug.

"Fuck me. You're welcome. Just let go Mal." she wheezed.

The Red Head paused. "Did you actually call me Mal?" She asked excitedly as a look of pure joy filled her face.

"N-No you're just hearing things Mallory." The Pilot responded nervously, as she recognized the glee in the other girl's face.

"Not uh! You definitely did." The red head said in a bubbly manner, as she hugged the other girl tightly

"Alright fine. I did dammit, just don't squeeze the stuffing out of me." Natalie wheezed causing the other girl to abruptly pause.

Mallory shook her head, before smiling sweetly. "Silly you don't have stuffing like Kaeru or Strawbear."

"It's called an expression you bone head! It means you shouldn't squeeze so damn hard!" The Pilot groused as she squirmed free, before putting the shorter girl into a headlock. "See it's not fun is it?"

"Aww this is the first time you've ever hugged me." The Gardener managed in a breathy voice.

Natalie let out a loud groan. "Alright fuck it. I'm going to personally take it upon myself to educate you dingbat. Starting with tomorrow, I'm going to introduce you to whiskey."

Anh offered a worried expression. "I don't think that's a great idea. If you're going to introduce her to anything, perhaps start with a beer or maybe some wine?" He suggested.

"Where's your balls at man? Only pussies drink stuff like that. Besides I'd pay good money to see this girl drunk." The Pilot smirked.

Mallory shifted her head slightly. "But my papa said I wasn't allowed to drink until I was at least thirty."

"Fuck that shit. It's time we get you out of that overprotective bubble. Maybe I can even get a few into Kamao, and see if anything happens." The Pilot snorted as she pinched the other's girl's cheek. "You wouldn't mind getting to know Lee better right?"

"Please don't cause any trouble for them Natalie." Anh sighed as he wiped his hands off.

"Trouble? I'm trying to play matchmaker for two socially inept blockheads." The Brunette laughed. "Come on Mal is there anyone special you like?"

A rosy blush appeared on the girl's face, though her response was drowned out by a chiming sound.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"AHEM. This is your distinguished Mayor Monokuma speaking. Watching you snot nosed brats live such boring domesticated lives is really giving me a headache. Seriously we're going to have to fix this pronto. So to add a bit more spice to this dull existence, we're going to hold an assembly. I expect to see you in the Theater this evening at Six P.M sharp! Don't even think about skipping out, or the punishment will be severe!"** _Monokuma cackled wildly, before the loudspeakers abruptly shut off.

"Tch great. I guess it was too much to hope that he'd gone off and died." Natalie grumbled as her demeanor immediately soured.

Mallory patted her cheeks a moment, before looking around. "What do you think he was going on about?"

The Lute Player shook his head. "Not a clue, but I wager this doesn't bode well for us."

* * *

 **12:31 P.M Day Six  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Study**

"Miri what's wrong? Did you find something?" Sierra asked as she entered the study, before eying the Thief with a worried expression.

Mirielle bowed her head low. "No it's not that. That's what I'm worried about. After we found Lupin's mask with that knife in Kakeru's drawer, I can't stop thinking about it. What if he really was the one who killed them?"

The Ultimate Prodigy's shoulders relaxed slightly. "I know how you feel believe me, but even after searching the crime scene we came up with nothing. It really puts us no closer to an answer." She frowned as she took a seat next to the girl.

Before the other girl could respond they registered movement from the back of the study, as Yukiko emerged with a book tucked under her arm.

"Y-Yukiko?" Sierra asked as her voice cracked slightly.

"Seriously you both need to be more careful. Just what were you thinking talking about something like that out in the open?" Yukiko said in a chiding manner as she looked between the two girls.

Mirielle bit her lower lip. "W-We thought we were alone, We just got caught up and weren't paying attention. I should have checked, I didn't know you were here."

The Prodigy nodded her head emphatically. "Miri's right. We've been tossing and turning over this for days, please just don't say anything. I know how it seems, but we haven't been able to find anything to prove our theory. If he's not the one, I don't want to ruin his reputation."

The Chess Player sighed as she slipped into a chair next to the pair. "Relax. I'm not about to drop that bombshell on everyone. I was just concerned when I hadn't heard anymore about Lupin's Mask. I guess that explains why though."

"I don't know what to do. I feel so incomplete without Lupin. She really is the best part of me, and I feel so vulnerable with her gone." The Phantom Thief admitted as she bit her lower lip.

Sierra reached out and squeezed the other girl's hand. "Miri I swear we're going to get her back, I promise I'll do whatever I can. Yuki do you think you have any suggestions?"

"I'm not sure honestly. I can understand why the two of you have been so reluctant to make a move. Taking the mask would have tipped him off, confronting him privately could be dangerous, and calling him out in front of everyone could be cruel if he's only guilty of taking the mask." Yukiko said as her thumbed at her chin. "You know what? I just had a great idea. What if we tried something sneaky ourselves?"

"What did you have in mind?" The Prodigy asked with a curious expression.

The Chess Player offered a faint smile. "Well it occurs to me that there should be three extra Monopads lying around somewhere. The ones that belonged to Rene,Mikhail, and Miyaki. If we can get our hands on one of them, we can try to anonymously message Kakeru. We tell him to leave the mask somewhere publicly or we'll tell everyone about the knife."

"That's still sounds really dangerous. Won't he know it was us?" Mirielle asked hesitantly.

Sierra's lips pulled into a fine line. "Well I'm sure he'd be suspicious, but there's no way he'd know for sure. If we had him leave it somewhere like the Commissary, we could avoid any direct contact too. Of course that means he will know that we know about that knife. Which sort of defeats the purpose of us not taking the mask to begin with."

"Not necessarily. You both didn't take the Mask because at the time you were both the only ones left here while we were exploring right? So obviously it would cast all the suspicion on you. Now if we call him out, he won't know for sure who's messaging him." Yukiko said thoughtfully.

The Ultimate Phantom Thief offered a curt nod. "Yes but this all requires us find one of those extra Monopad's right? That sort of seems like a long shot." She said in a reserved voice.

"That might be true, but if all else fails we could always just ask the bear." Yukiko said with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

 _ **"Ask this bear what? And be quick about it. I'm a busy guy!"** _Monokuma exclaimed as he waddled passed a row of shelves. " _ **Let me guess, you girls are interested in me? And who could blame you, I'm freaking adorable."**_

The Prodigy sputtered as she jabbed a finger at the bear. "As if we'd be into a creep like you!"

 _ **"CREEP?! I resemble that remark. Is that how you ask for a favor from yours truly?"** _The bear giggled as he wiggled his eyes between the trio.

"It is sort of disturbing that you're watching us so closely." Yukiko said with a slight scowl, before shivering. "So what happened to the left over Monopads? The ones from our friends who are now gone?"

 _ **"Pupupu wouldn't you like to know? You could say this bear is recycling them."** _Monokuma snickered as he grabbed at his sides.

"Recycling them? For what exactly?" Mirielle asked in a shaky voice.

The dual toned bear offered a shrug. _**"Who could say? Maybe I'm just Eco Friendly."**_

"Somehow I have my doubts about that." The Prodigy muttered as she crossed her arms. "So I guess getting our hands on them is impossible?"

 _ **"Pupupu nothing is impossible, but I don't think you're ready for a fight to the death sweetums. Why exactly do you want them anyways? You didn't break yours did you?"** _The bear asked as his beady eyes narrowed.

Yukiko sighed as she stepped forward. "She didn't break anything. Mirielle had something stolen from her, we were trying to recover it without causing an incident."

 _ **"Ooooh but an incident sounds like so much fun!"** _Monokuma snickered as his gaze settled on Mirielle. _**"Oh so that's what it is. Now I realize what's been missing, you've only been the sniveling wallflower here recently. It really pisses me off too, reminds me too much of a certain someone. Yuk Yuk Yuk I imagine you're looking for this?"** _The bear asked as he extended his paw revealing Lupin's Mask.

"B-But how? How did you get it?" Sierra asked with a stupefied expression.

 _ **"Pupupu a certain someone turned it in to me. I've been holding onto it for safekeeping."** _The bear said with a wide grin.

"Maybe Kakeru wanted to get rid of it? Though I guess either way this is good for us." Yukiko said with a light chuckle.

"T-Thank you Monsieur." Mirielle said as she bowed her head to Monokuma, before gingerly taking the mask.

 _ **"Careful now. You don't want to touch me."**_ The bear cackled. _**"And don't mention it toots. Like I said I like your other side better anyways. Now that I've raised your hope, I get to crush it this evening."**_ The bear snorted as he waddled out of sight.

"Anyone else weirded out by him doing something nice?" Sierra asked as her brow knitted together.

"It's likely a bad omen of things to come. Still at least Lupin is back where she belongs." Yukiko mused with a warm expression.

"Yes thank you for that. I feel better already." Mirielle said with a radiant smile, as she raised the mask to her face...

* * *

 **1:24 P.M Day Six  
**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Night Club (First Floor)**

The entire Club reverberated with the sounds of electronic music, the beats echoed throughout the room, before abruptly coming to an end as Alex finished his set. "So pretty wicked right? I stayed up all night working on that last bit."

Zalicka's lips pursed together into a tight line. "I don't intend to be callous, but I do think you could use a slower number between all of those breakneck tracks."

"What? This is a Dance Club though, not a ballroom. I want to get people pumped ya know?" Alex said as he lowered his headphones.

The Snake Charmer rested a hand along her shapely hip. "Yes I'm quite aware of your intention, I just think there's something to be said for subtlety. I'd enjoy feeling some passion beyond just manic dance tracks."

"Manic? Jeez you really are brutal aren't you?" The boy laughed as he rubbed at the back of his head. "Come on guys. Be honest what do you think?"

"I'm a man who lives in the Theater, sorry Alex but I think our lovely friend has a point. There is something to be said for dynamics. A climax doesn't feel as strong if there aren't some low moments to serve as a counterbalance." Kakeru said as he leaned over the railing of the second floor as he stared down at the dance floor.

Alex offered the Civil Engineer his best puppy dog eyes. "Amare you liked it right?"

The dark skinned girl glanced up from her clipboard. "Yes it was actually quite spectacular. I for one enjoyed the fever pitch beats and the energy behind it."

"Hah one fan! What about you Shohei? What do you think?" He asked as he regarded the boy who stood fiddling with his Monopad.

"Oh yes yes it was quite nice. I'm more concerned with keeping a tight ship tomorrow, especially if Monokuma has something in store for us this evening." The Pyrotechnican mused as his gaze never left his device.

"Gee you're a boatload of help." The DJ deadpanned, before sighing. "I guess I could add a few slower tracks for the grandparents in the room."

"Now now don't be that way darling. If anything I'm doing you a favor, Seath and Veeza tend to get more agitated by such frantic tracks. There far less inclined to eat you if you meet me half way on this." Zalicka said with a bemused smirk.

"Eat me?" The boy stammered as he eyed the pair of snakes, before offering a salute. "L-Leave it to me. I'll fix the arrangements in no time!" He said as he bolted towards the exit.

Kakeru let out a howl of laughter. "Zalicka that was cruel of you, but damn I don't think I've seen anyone ever move so quick before."

"Yes while we're perhaps on the subject, do you intend to bring your friends tomorrow evening?" Shohei asked as he peered up from his Monopad, before looking between Veeza and Seath.

The sun-kissed beauty raised her chin slightly. "And why would I leave my dear ones out of this?"

Amare offered a slightly amused expression. "I think he's just worried what might happen if your friends there do get agitated."

"Please push any such concerns from your mind. It was merely a joke I made at Alex's expense." The Snake Charmer said with a tender smile.

"Nevertheless, I think I'll keep the bar warm tomorrow night and leave the dancing to you Zalicka." The Playwright chuckled dryly.

* * *

 **2:16 P.M Day Six**

 **Central Colony**

 **Temple**

"How do you think I'm doing? It seems like I can push them out if I really concentrate." Hikari said with a shy expression, as she eyed the boy seated on the bench next to her.

The Mythologist offered her a tiny smile, as his hetero-chromatic gaze scrutinized her. "You should be very proud of yourself, the gods surely smile upon you. At this rate you will soon be able to control your gift at will."

The pale girl's red eyes widened. "Y-You think what I can do is a gift? A lot of people just think it's creepy." she muttered as she settled her slender hands upon her knees.

"Nonsense. I'd give no thought to those who are that close minded. The ignorant always condemn what they fail to understand. My father couldn't accept that I had chosen a different direction, he was even furious that I wouldn't be what he wanted. However it is important that one remains true to who they are."

"What do you think I am?" The Medium asked as her voice quivered ever so slightly, as she regarded the tall boy next to her.

Evan offered her a sincere smile. "I think...no I should say that I know you are one of a kind. Instead of being troubled by being different, you should be proud of it. There is no one else like you here, or anywhere else Hikari. You have the beauty of Aphrodite, and soon you will possess the wisdom of Athena. I'm happy that despite our perilous situation, I was blessed enough to meet you. I have very few friends, but I'd be honored to count you among that number."

The boy's eyes widened ever so slightly as he felt something soft against his cheek.

Evan saw Hikari quickly shrinking back into her seat. The flush on her face was impossible to hide, due to her pale complexion.

"I-I'm not very good at reading people. Was that a good moment? I-I'm sorry if it bothered you." Hikari managed timidly as her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm not sure any kind of relationship is good idea in such a place." The boy said before his expression softened. "However it didn't bother me, not in the slightest." he said as he reached out and rested a hand on her cheek, before gently guiding her head to his shoulder.

The Ultimate Medium found her pulse racing as a tiny smile graced her lips. "Then do you think we could do things like this? Maybe when it's just the two of us?" she asked shyly.

A chuckle escaped the boy. "Yes I could certainly agree to that. It just means we'll have to make plenty of time for that." he said as he shut his eyes.

"I really like the sound of that Evan." She responded as he experimentally reached out, before tentatively running a hand down his chest.

"Then that makes two of us Kari." The boy said enjoying the sound of her nickname on his tongue.

* * *

 **3:35 P.M Day Six  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Crater**

"Aren't these simply splendid?!" Lia asked excitedly as she held up a small piece of moon rock. "My grandfather would be so proud to see me right now. I know this situation is far from ideal, but we're making history!" The Volcanologist said as she adjusted her cap.

The Ultimate Kickboxer grumbled as he moved a wheelbarrow up a nearby ridge. "You know I would be a lot more excited about that prospect, if we weren't being used for manual labor. Besides they're still just rocks right? What's so special about them?"

Misuzu waved her finger impishly, as she gingerly tucked a stone away into her satchel. "You just opened Pandora's Box LeLe. You know how Lia feels about her expeditions."

"Yeah I get it, but still how are these rocks any different then something you can find on Earth?" The boy grumbled as he stopped the wheelbarrow at the top of the Crater.

The fiery haired girl offered a slack-jawed look at the boy. "How are they different? HOW ARE THEY DIFFERENT?! These are terrestrial rocks, you won't find deposits like this back on earth. There's still discoveries waiting to be made here. Should we make it back home, our names could be forever cemented to the history books." She exclaimed as she planted her hands on her hips.

The Mortician offered an excited expression as she pumped her fist in the air. "You can count on me boss!"

"Boss? Aren't you taking this a little too seriously?" The Kickboxer muttered as he brushed his hands off, before wiping some sweat from his brow.

"My work is is a serious job. There's no room for slackers. Hop to it mister!" Lia said as she held out a pick axe to the boy. "If we happen to discover some new kind of mineral, I promise you'll be accredited!"

Misuzu smiled impishly as she picked up a pick axe. "Come on LeLe you only live once. This will be fun!" She said as she promptly slid down the embankment.

Lee let out an exaggerated sigh as he regarded the full figured Volcanologist. "I guess I could consider this physical training."

"That's the spirit! Now make sure you really put your back into it!" Lia said as she pushed the tool into the boy's arms.

 _'Why didn't I just go to the Comic Book Shop? This deal is getting worse by the minute.'_ The boy mused to himself.

* * *

 **4:43 P.M Day Six**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Comic Book Shop**

"WHY?! Why Superman? How can the world survive without you?!" Tae Min exclaimed as tears flowed down his cheeks, as he stared at the final page of his comic book.

The Ultimate Voice Actor offered a nervous chuckle at the other boy's reaction. "Tae it's alright, I mean heroes never really stay dead. It's just a way to get people sucked into the story." he said using his Izuku impression.

The Hero's eyes widened. "Truly? Then like a phoenix he shall rise from the ashes?" He asked as he blinked back tears.

"Yeah dingdong there's nothing to worry about. Here's the next issue." Choko said as she dropped the comic into his lap. "Jeez you get so easily excited." The Prosecutor said as she gently began to lift his helmet.

"Yosh! Ren my friend, please avert your gaze. You mustn't see my true identity." Tae Min exclaimed dramatically.

The orange and blonde haired boy blinked. "Uh yeah sure thing. We wouldn't want that to happen. " he muttered as he turned his back, before cracking open a comic himself.

"Gosh you've gotta work on your indoor voice dummy. You're going to bust my eardrums." Choko said in a chiding manner as she lifted his helmet up.

The boy blinked his bright blue eyes as his messy brown hair was revealed. "Tokki Sonyeo, please forgive me. I would never wish to hurt my precious sidekick."

The Ultimate Prosecutor allowed a tiny smile as she pulled out a strawberry embroidered handkerchief, before dabbing at the boy's eyes and face. "I'm not really that upset, you just have to try harder alright? Heroes have to be able to show restraint sometimes right?" She asked as she leaned closer to the boy.

Tae Min nodded his head fervently as he stared at the fair skinned girl. "Of course. I see your point. With great power, comes great responsibility. I will take your lesson to heart."

"I know you will. You can be a real dingus, but you always try your best." Choko mused with a soft expression as she rubbed at his cheeks a moment. "There we go. Good as new, Oki Tokki is good to go!"

A grin spread across the boy's face. "With the power of the stars giving me strength, there is nothing Oki Tokki can't do!" He said as he planted his hands on his hips.

Choko let out an eep as she covered her face with her hands. "D-Do you think he can use that strength to adjust himself?"

"Adjust? What does Oki Tokki need to adju-" The hero trailed off as his gaze shifted downward. It didn't take look for the boy to notice a certain part of his anatomy that was abruptly standing at attention. "Oki Tokki would like to apologize. Thinking about justice seems to have had a great effect."

"Just do something about it!" Choko sputtered as her face flushed a deep crimson tint.

"Have no fear! Oki Tokki will wrestle it into submission!" The boy said as his brow knitted together.

"Wording man. Seriously it means everything." Ren said as he still had his back turned.

"Oh my god. I did not need that visual in my head." Choko sputtered as she shook her head vigorously.

Tae Min's jaw fell open as his face actually paled. "Oki Tokki did not mean to imply any such thing. A hero would never indulge in such activities!"

Ren cleared his throat. "And I think that's our cue to head back to the rovers."

"Way ahead of you!" Choko said as she gingerly pushed the helmet back into Tae's arms, before briskly walking towards the exit.

* * *

 **5:20 P.M Day Six**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Lake (Dock)  
**

"So this is where you got off too. You know everyone else is preparing to head back to the Central Colony. I don't even think someone like Natalie wants to cross the bear." Dylan said with an amused expression as he walked onto the dock, before starring at Fukuya.

The Gymnast sat on the dock with his legs, hanging over the side. "Nat is a lot smarter than she lets on. That attitude of hers is just a mask for the most part, but I see your point. No one wants to find out if Monokuma will carry out his threats." He chuckled mirthlessly before leaning his head back as he gazed at the other boy.

The Diplomat laughed as he took a seat next to the other boy, before draping his legs over the side. "I believe there is a saying about not poking the bear. I don't think that person had Monokuma in mind, but it still applies." he mused before his gaze fell upon the wreckage that still rested in the shallows. "Hard to believe that fell from so far away. That station we saw the first day looked way too far didn't it?"

"That's true, but there's something equally impressive." Fukuya said as he leaned closer to the other boy, before raising his arm. "The only way that piece could have landed here would have required it to breach the dome over this colony. While I was sitting here, I noticed something." He said as he squinted his eyes. "If you look closely you'll see a discoloration along the dome itself. A place that stands out."

Dylan's eyes widened marginally. "I see what you're saying, so that means the dome itself was breached. Which means someone was quick to repair it."

The Gymnast smiled. "Exactly and since the algae in the lake is alive, it suggests the rupture was sealed before it could cause any irreparable damage on this limited ecosystem."

"Wow you're incredible Fukuya. I have to say I feel pretty lucky to have someone as gifted as you here with us." The shorter boy said with a fond smile. "I feel a lot better about our chances."

The other boy's normally cool demeanor wilted slightly. He quickly averted his gaze, as he felt heat rushing to his face. "I-It's really no big deal. I just tend to notice things that most people miss."

Dylan sighed dramatically as he laced his hands behind his head. "We've really got to work on your ability to take a compliment." the Diplomat smiled fondly as he gazed across the still lake. "At least the view is beautiful, shame there aren't any animals here."

"I'm actually alright with that. I had a terrible experience with a swan once." The Gymnast admitted quietly.

"A swan?" Dylan questioned as he stared at Fukuya with a curious expression.

The taller boy hugged his knees against his chest. "When I was a kid I had one chase me off a dock like this. So I don't mind the lack of critters running around. It also means a lack of spiders, which is even better."

The Ultimate Diplomat raised a hand to his mouth to stifle a giggle. "Y-You were chased by a swan?! What did you do to upset it?" he asked as he tried to keep his tone level.

"I didn't do anything! That crazy bird was out for blood! It must have been related to Monokuma!" Fukuya said as a blush graced his face. "Look let's just say this conversation never happened."

Dylan offered the boy a soft smile. "Of course. It'll be our little secret. You really should smile more often though, it really suits you."

The Gymnast shoved his hands into his shorts. "Uh we should probably get going. So we don't get in trouble and stuff." The boy awkwardly muttered an excuse as he turned and began to walk down the dock.

An amused smirk graced the Diplomats face as he shoved his hands into his pockets, before trudging after the other boy.

* * *

 **6:09 P.M Day Six**

 **Central Colony**

 **Theater**

"Jeez that little two toned psycho has a lot of damn nerve. He tells us to be here on time, and then the jackwad is late." Natalie grumbled as she reclined back in her chair, before crossing her arms with an indignant expression.

Alex sighed before rubbing at his face. "No kidding. I've been busting my hump to prepare some sweet tracks for tomorrow. This is a waste of time."

"I'm far more concerned as to what this gathering is in regards to, rather than Monokuma's tardiness." The Mythologist said as his brow furrowed.

The Ultimate Gymnast tapped at his forearm as his gaze flitted around the Theater. "Well as it stands things have been fairly quiet since that second day. If the person behind this really wants us to commit murder, they're probably getting bored watching us."

"Well even if that's true, maybe we've shown whoever that we're not like that. That we're not about to let anyone else die." Sierra suggested softly.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. You sound pretty confident about that sweets. What do you say we test that theory?"** _A voice said as Monokuma suddenly strolled out from behind the drawn curtain on the Theater Stage.

"If you think for a moment that you can trick us into spilling blood, you'll be sadly mistaken." Yukiko said as she shot the bear an annoyed look.

Choko huffed as she tapped her foot against the floor. "She's absolutely right. There's no way you can magically turn us into monsters." she said before pulling Strawbear out of her breast-pocket. "Yeah buddy you better just accept that verdict." She said using a shrill voice for the little bear.

The dual toned bear offered an ear splitting grin. _ **"Oh you seem so confident about that. What you fail to realize is how weak the human psyche really is. How little it really takes to turn normal people into bloody thirsty killers. We're about to test just how upstanding you kiddos really are. Allow me to reveal your first motive."** _

"By motive I can only assume this is a means of spurring us to spill blood." Zalicka said with a sharp click of her tongue.

"What a grotesque farce." Kakeru said with slight scowl, as his slender fingers tapped along the armrest.

The Ultimate Gardener's nose crinkled slightly. "Uh I'm not sure what a farce is, but it sounds really bad." She mused, before holding up a hand. "Um Winnie can we be excused? This seems really boring and I have to go to the bathroom." The freckled girl said as she squirmed in her seat

 _ **"It's MONOKUMA, how hard is that to remember? Oi and I don't care what you think about my presentation, or anything else right now. You'll give Mayor Monokuma your undivided attention!"** _The bear grumbled, before jabbing his paw outward.

 _ **"I call this the Blackmail Motive. You kiddos might not realize it, but all of you have some pretty big skeletons swinging around in your closet. Everyone has something they're not particularly proud of. Not all secrets are created equally, but I'm willing to bet more than a few of you have ones that are worth killing for."** _The bear chortled loudly.

In that moment the atmosphere in the room began to grow thick. Despite the declarations and protests, many of the teens found themselves glancing between their peers.

"Who would really kill another over a simple secret? It's ridiculous non?" Lupin asked with a dubious expression as she crossed her arms.

Anh nodded his head in agreement. "Yes there are a few childhood indiscretions I'm not proud of, but nothing that would ever lead me to violence."

The Medium's lips pulled into a fine line. "The thing I dreaded sharing most is already public knowledge. I have nothing else to fear."

 _ **"Well kudos to you kiddos for being such mature teens. However take a look around you, I don't think everyone shares in your sentiments. Right now they're probably wracking their brain or hoping I don't know about their biggest secret. Why don't we stop talking about it and up the stakes a bit?"** _Monokuma grinned as his red eye lit up.

Suddenly the room was filled with chimes, as the Monopads in everyone's possession began to glow.

The dual toned bear grinned wildly. _**"Low and behold each of you have received an update on your Monopads. You'll find that your big bad secret can be found there. So this is how this is going to work. If I don't get a corpse out of one of you by tomorrow at midnight, I'll make all of your secrets public knowledge."**_ Monokuma chortled. _**"And I don't mean just with each other, we may be a world apart but just imagine what damage these secrets could do if they fell into the wrong hands? Just imagine how the people you knew back home would react. Some of you would be ruined for life. All I have to see is a little initiative, and all of this can go away."**_

"Impossible. How could you possibly have known?" Shohei whispered almost to himself, as he stared down at the screen with a troubled expression.

"I-I think I'm going to be sick." Ren said as he shut off his Monopad, before pulling it flush against his chest.

"Everyone I suggest we take a deep breath, and try to remain calm. We're far away from home, no matter what your secret is I assure it's not worth taking a life. What Monokuma wants is for us to spiral out of control and to give into our base instincts. We have to be above that." Dylan said as he tried to remain a voice of reason.

"Indeed. No matter what villainy he pulls, we must persist and not be tempted in the slightest!" Tae Min said as he regain some of his own composure, though a haunted look persisted in his normally vibrant eyes.

Amare pinched the bridge of her nose, before shutting off her Monopad. "That is easier said than done, however I concede your point. Clearly this is meant to sew chaos."

"H-How did someone find out? I-I never thought anyone would know." Lia said in a shaky voice as a distressed look filled her face.

"Heya it's going to be alright Lia. These big bad secrets only have power over us if we let them." Misuzu said from a row behind the Volcanologist. She reached out before gingerly patting the other girl on the shoulder.

"As much as I really don't want to divulge my own, maybe we should just spill our guts here? If we just open up about our secrets, then this motive won't have any power right?" Lee asked hesitantly as he glanced around the room.

 _ **"Pupupu good luck with that buddy. No matter how much you try to fight it, Despair has already begun to set in. I can't wait to see which of you snap first. Let the games commence!"** _Monokuma giggled as he suddenly fell through a trap door, before fading from sight.

"Anyone wanna take Lee's suggestion? I know it's embarrassing, but I really don't want anyone else to get hurt." Sierra said timidly as she stared nervously down at her own secret.

Natalie cleared her throat, before abruptly standing up. "So I'm going to just put this out there. I don't care if the rest of you like me or not, or even if you feel like sharing, but I'm not going to be gunned down by some paranoid jerk. I used my position as the Ultimate Pilot to smuggle drugs in the past, and I was paid a lot of damn money too. So yeah I've done some shit I'm not so proud of, but I'm not some nut-job. Also keep in mind if we do find a way off this rock, I'm your best bet of getting us home in one piece. So you just keep that in mind, if one of you decides to spill some blood."

"Woah wait a second. You were a drug runner? That's crazy!" Alex said with a dumbfounded expression. "How can you be so calm just announcing that so casually?"

The busty brunette rolled her eyes. "Because I care more about living than my reputation. I couldn't honestly care less what any of you think about me."

"Don't you think you're being a bit too nonchalant about all of this? We're not dealing with some petty secrets." Kakeru mused with a troubled look as his breathing hitched ever so slightly.

"Actually I think Nat has the right kind of idea." Fukuya said as he slowly rose to his feet. "All secrets may not be created equally, but they do carry a price. Those of us who are willing to divulge their secrets, can improve our chances of survival and of suspicion." He mused as he held up a finger. "For one revealing your secret should greatly lessen the odds of you being involved in a theoretical murder as a result of this motive." he paused as he held up a second finger. "Secondly as a sign of good faith it may also lessen tensions due to paranoia, giving an individual a greater chance of survival."

"Your words do carry a great sense of wisdom Fukuya, however you are one of the most suspicious individuals here. You wish for us to divulge our secrets, and yet you remain the greatest enigma." Zalicka said as her yellow gaze narrowed marginally. "I think it's clear to most of us, that you're hiding something quite important."

The boy took a measured breath. "I had wondered if it would come to this, however for my sake and for those around me I suppose it can't be helped. Allow me to properly reintroduce myself to you all, my real name is Jason Carter, and I'm the Ultimate Strategist." he said as bowed his head ever so slightly.

For a brief moment silence prevailed as most of the room regarded the boy with dumbfounded expressions.

"Ultimate Strategist?! So we were right about you not being Japanese? You even have a cover name, that's quite troubling." Yukiko mused with a thoughtful expression.

"WOAH so you're like a super spy?" Mallory asked with excited expression, as she still squirmed her chair.

The boy offered a slight smile at the Gardener's innocent reaction. "Well I don't know if I'd go that far. As a young child I was discovered to have a gift for predicting outcomes and coming up with complex strategies. My parents were both agents involved in the United States government. They recognized my abilities at a very young age, and I even began consulting on some very classified incidents. However when I was ten years old, my parents were killed by foreign operatives. Believing I was in danger as well, I was given a new identity. For the next few years I was trained and given the cover talent you're familiar with. That is essentially the condensed version of the details, however I think it should suffice."

The room was left in a stunned silence for a brief moment.

"That is a lot to process, how should we address you? Would you prefer Jason or Fukuya?" Anh asked as he thumbed at his chin.

"It makes little difference to me, though I will have to get use to being called Jason again. Look I realize this is a lot to drop on all of you, however I'd much rather this come from me than Monokuma. I could see that outcome being disastrous." The Strategist concluded.

"Well in the spirit of cooperation, does anyone else want to offer anything?" Dylan asked as he gazed around the room. "I guess Fukuya...or Jason's secret was a lot to process. I'll put my own baggage on the table." the boy sighed as he laced his hands. "Even though I am indeed the Ultimate Diplomat, I have willingly used my role to spy on foreign nations. I imagine I'll face steep consequences should we make it home, however surviving this ordeal is my more immediate concern."

"If nothing else, this only illustrates how little we really know about one another. Someone who lied about their very identity and another who abused his position. I can confidently say this hasn't done anything to put me at ease." Amare said with a slight frown. "I have no interest in sharing my personal life."

Shohei ran a hand down his face. "Well I for one won't judge them. I don't have the stomach to speak so openly about what's here." he said as he gestured at the Monopad in his lap.

"Y-Yeah I don't feel like sharing myself." Lia said as she began wringing her hands together in a nervous manner.

Yukiko offered a halfhearted smile. "Well my secret may not be the most earth shattering, but to me it is something I am quite ashamed of." she paused before taking a quick breath. "Before I was selected as the Ultimate Chess Player, I had to face another who was vying for the same title. I wasn't sure I could win, so I cheated before the deciding match had even started. I spiked his drink, which in turn clouded his judgement. It lead to a rather simple victory, but it makes my title feel very hollow."

"No way you really went that far just to win? No I shouldn't judge anyone for going too far." Lee said as he shook his head. "We've all done things we're no proud of."

Tae Min slowly rose to his feet, before tucking his Monopad under his arm. "Oki Tokki requires time to himself friends." he said softly, before trudging towards the far door.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so down before, what could he have possibly seen?" Ren asked with a puzzled look on his face.

Misuzu offered a weak smile. "I guess even the Ultimate Hero has something they're ashamed of."

"Oui I'll bet this is what the connard wanted. To make us suspect and question everyone around us." The Phantom Thief said as traced along the rim of her top hat.

Evan offered a deep seated frown. "If that was the bear's intent, he succeeded with flying colors. As it stands, it may not be a wise decision to continue with tomorrow's festivities."

"What? No way man. After what was just dropped on us, we definitely have to go through with it. I mean if we call it off, the bear wins right? We have to show him that we're not about to let him get to us." Alex said with a weak smile.

The Ultimate Medium quietly tousled her hair. "I'm not sure what the proper decision is, but I fear for what may lay on the horizon."

Choko bit at her lower lip as she stared numbly at the Monopad in her lap. "I-I think we all should all adjourn for now." she said in a quiet voice. "Things just became a lot more complicated, and I don't think anyone else feels like sharing."

The Ultimate Strategist frowned to himself as his gaze flitted around the room. _'Was it a mistake to reveal what I did? It was a calculated risk of course. Though I still have to have confidence that me preemptively revealing that information is better than for it to be revealed by our captor. The question is of the twenty other students, who is the most likely to crack under this motive? Such a solution is hard to reach without knowledge of their secrets. I could try to pry and learn more, however that also carries an inherent risk. Should I stumble upon the wrong secret, I could find myself sharing the same fate as Miyaki and Mikhail.'  
_

Jason's brow furrowed in contemplation. _'The game has truly begun now. Only time will tell if we're prepared for what it holds.'_

* * *

 ** _*AN* So I know this motive has been done to death. However I feel like it's one that is reusable, because it changes with every class. Since everyone has different baggage, that and it's a fun way of exploring the darker aspects of some of these characters.  
_**

* * *

 ** _REVIEW SECTION:_**

 **Sootythunder**

 _Haha I just love how these rumors. It always cracks me up to see everyone theorizing =)_

 **Wintersmith23  
**

 _What I can tell you is that the anamoly of those extra eight will be explained in this story. So have no fear =)_

 **Danganfanboy101  
**

 _Honestly I haven't had a lot of free time recently. When I do have time I'd prefer to focus more on the chapters than the Omakes. However they may make a return in the future._

 **HeavenlyDesBear  
**

 _The funny thing is that a lot of these free time scenes just come together as I'm typing. However I was really pleased with the Comic Book Shop scene. I think it was a very endearing look at our lovable dorks._

 **trust me im me  
**

 _Of course things are going to go perfectly. There's no way anything could ever go wrong. :D_

 **Blazerxz**

 _It's a real juggling act, however I think it's important that the kids get to have some lighter moments ever so often. Otherwise even I would get depressed writing some of these arcs haha._

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _Yeah I was utilizing a translator a lot in that chapter haha._

 **SootyThunder**

 _That would be a splendid use of such a mysterious room ;) Who can possibly say._

 **NomadChild  
**

 _It's almost time to Party woo! There's no way anything could go wrong! And you shouldn't be surprised, Sierra is a precious cinnamon bun._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1  
**

 _Find out next time on DESPAIR BALL Z!_

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _Haha I'm just glad some of you guys knew the references I was using. I wasn't sure how familiar most people are with D &D xD That scene in particular was one of my favorites._

 **Fee5H  
**

 _Lol I love how you're so engaged in these theories. I'm just happy that I've been able to write stories that people can get that invested into._

 **Zephyrius29  
**

 _Well when I was planning my various stories, it became clear to me that if I had every fic play by the same ruleset that it would become stale quickly. I thought changing a few core rules in each game would allow for some surprising twists._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Probably. If we're being honest. Hey don't hate on parties, they're a perfect place for murder! Muahaha_

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _It's funny how one of my chapters in one fic can be super sweet and another is depressing and despair inducing. Haha at least I never get bored xD_

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _Well if I'm being honest, I've had precious little free time as of late. I try to put my free time into making timely updates, the Omakes just add extra time. I might come back to them in the future, but as of now I'm just not feeling them._

 **pokemansuperallstar  
**

 _That entire scene was sort of an ode to the evenings I spent after highschool with my friends. Minus rabbits haha._

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _I can already imagine your response after you read this chapter. Scorpio I didn't expect you to reveal that this soon!_


	13. Chapter 12: Tears of Jupiter: Act One

**Chapter 12: Tears of Jupiter: Act One  
**

 **9:45 P.M Day Six**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Dormitories  
**

The Ultimate Strategist emerged from the bathroom wearing a simple blue T-Shirt, and a pair of matching boxers. He tousled his damp hair, before his eyes settled on Evan who lay on his bed with his hands folded behind his head.

"Evan should I take Rene's old room? I mean I can if that makes you more comfortable?" Jason suggested though his voice betrayed a faint hint of vulnerability.

The hetero-chromatic eyed boy tilted his head, before his brow furrowed. "Why would you think that would make me more comfortable? You know I'm comfortable with your sexuality. It makes little difference to me."

The shorter teen shook his head. "That's not what I meant, I thought you might be unsettled by what I mentioned earlier. That maybe you wouldn't want to be my roommate anymore. Especially since I've been hiding things from you."

"The way I look at it, you were able to admit something that was clearly troubling for you in front of everyone. I already told you that I'd be honest, when you were. Trust me Jason you're not the only one with some baggage." The muscular boy mused as he sat up, before resting his hands on his knees. "Will you hear what I have to say?"

"Of course. I didn't know how you might react to all of this." The Strategist mused as he quietly took a seat on the bed next to the other boy. "So what does the bear have on you?"

The much larger teen sighed as he laced his hands together. "My mother died in childbirth after I was born. I was practically raised by older brother,sister, and my grandmother. My father wasn't around much when I was younger. Growing up I lived upon the various myths I heard as a child, which made me eager to learn more." He said with a thoughtful expression. "You see my father was nothing short of a monster. He was an assassin, who had become obsessed with making sure his children kept up his work. He started with my siblings first, both of them failing and in return being killed by him. If they couldn't live up to his expectations, they were useless tools." The teen said as he closed his eyes. "My initiation was to kill an entire family and to show no hesitation as I did so. He took it upon himself to threaten my grandmother, He intended to kill her in front of me. He believed the experience would make me colder, that it would steel my nerves so I could do what needed to be done. I suppose in a sense, he wasn't wrong. Though I remember the cold rage, and I didn't stop until he lay crumpled at my feet. I know I should feel guilt, but I can only think that I made the world a better place. Someone like that doesn't deserve to live."

Jason had fallen silent as the normally reserved Mythologist had spoken. Finally however he cleared his throat. "Just how old were you when all of that happened?"

"I was eleven when I killed him. I was tried for his murder, but ultimately the court ruled it as a case of self defense. I had received counseling, but it wasn't his death that haunted me. It was the fact that I hadn't done anything sooner." he paused as his gaze shifted to the boy next to him. "I didn't bring this matter up, because I can only imagine how the others would take it. That and I don't want to ruin the way that certain people look at me."

The Strategist reached out, before gingerly patting the other boy's shoulder. "Believe me you don't have to worry about this changing a thing. I would never judge you." He paused a moment, before lifting his shirt with his free hand, before revealing a series of nasty scars. "I didn't get into it with the others, because it didn't seem necessary. However I've done things I'm not particularly proud of. Things that a child shouldn't have had to do. And I haven't always gotten away scot-free."

Evan's eyes widened marginally. "Zeus above, what happened to you? I thought you were strictly a behind the scenes kind of operative."

"Well that was how it started, but things changed over the years. I was taught how to torture people, and in return was trained by being on the receiving end. So that I would be able to resist advanced interrogation. When I think about it, you and I aren't that different big guy." He said as he pulled his shirt back down. "We just had different kind of teachers."

"And did you want to pursue that kind of life? I can't picture how someone ends up involved with government work at such a young age." The Mythologist said with a slight frown.

A clouded look filled Jason's eyes. "It wasn't a matter of what I wanted. Sometimes when you're born with certain gifts, it's simply expected of you. A lot of it was traumatizing, but it wasn't all bad. Before my parents died, there were some fond memories too." He said as his voice cracked slightly.

Evan offered a weary expression, before resting one of his large hands on the boy's head. He affectionately ruffled the smaller teen's hair. "Feels kind of nice to get some of that off your shoulders doesn't it? I never realized how much I wanted to tell someone that." he said as he let out a sigh. "We should probably call it a night though. Tomorrow may prove to be a long day."

Jason hesitated a moment, before hugging the other boy with one of his arms. "Thanks for understanding, and for not assuming the worst."

"Heh that would make me a hypocrite wouldn't it?" The Mythologist chuckled as he returned the gesture briefly.

"Yeah I guess it would, but still thank you. It's been a long time since, well I could talk to anyone about this." The Strategist admitted as he loosened his arm, before rising to his feet.

The Ultimate Mythologist offered a deep chuckle, before leaning back on his bed once more. "Believe me the feeling is mutual. Though I should make my peace with that being public knowledge."

The other boy offered a strained smile as he stared at the hands on their shared clock. "That all depends on whether or not people can face their own demons or not. Either way the clock is already ticking."

* * *

 **8:00 A.M Day Seven  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitories  
**

 **"BUM BUM BUM BUM! Rise and shine kiddos! It's another beautiful day on the dark side of the moon! Heh anyone get the reference? Yuk Yuk Yuk. Who cares? It's a wonderful day for despair, so feel free to start your morning off right. Might this bear suggest a nice dose of homicide? Pupupu. Time's a wasting, how important are your secrets?!"** Monokuma's voice filled the room and adjacent corridors, before the speakers shut off.

Choko grumbled as she rubbed at her cheeks. "I really hate that bear. He gives a bad name to all bears." She muttered as she picked up stawbear off of an adjacent pillow.

"He is pretty unbearable." Misuzu said with a impish look on her face as she reached out with her free arm, and tried to reach for her glasses that rested on her nightstand. The Ultimate Gardener lay nestled next to her with an arm curled around her. Mallory's stuff frog was crushed between the two of them.

The Prosecutor shook her head. "That was a horrible pun, and jeez how does carrot top sleep through that?"

The pale blonde squirmed her arm slightly. "Nnnh I don't know, but now I know how a teddy bear feels." She said before sticking out her tongue. "MALLO! It's time to rise and shine! Up and at em!" The Mortician said loudly as she was still trying to collect her glasses.

The freckled girl's eyelids fluttered, before a sleepy smile spread across her face. "Mm good morning!" She chirped as she hugged the other girl emphatically.

Misuzu wheezed. "Ooooh I can see the light at the end of the tunnel." she exclaimed dramatically.

"Good grief you're going to make Suzu pop!" Choko said as she walked over the other bed, before poking the red head's cheek.

The Gardener loosed her hold, before springing up. "Oh good morning to you too Choko!" She said before she held up her frog plushie. "Say good morning Kaeru." The girl whispered as she rested her chin on the stuffed animal's head.

"Goooooood Morning! Ribbit!" Mallory said using a bad impression, as she tried to lower her voice.

The Ultimate Prosecutor's brow twitched. "Are you trying to move in on Strawbear's territory? Because there's only room for one talking stuffed animal in this place!" She said as she held out the little bear.

"Not uh! What about Kuma? He talks too. So that's like three animals!" Mallory said as she shook her head vehemently.

"My My. She does make a good point Cho." Misuzu said as she collected her glasses finally, before sliding them on to her face.

"What?! No way. It's totally different, because Monokuma is just like a psycho robot or something." Choko grumbled as she stuck Strawbear right in Mallory's face. "Yeah so don't think about stealing my thunder alright? Or Choko will find you in contempt of the court. Heh she might even throw the book at you."

"Contempt?! And why would she throw a book at me?" Mallory asked with a horrified expression, as she squeezed Kaeru tightly.

"It's a figure of speech bubble head! Stop taking things so literally." Choko said speaking through Strawbear once more.

Misuzu's pink gaze flitted between the pair a few moments, before she cleared her throat. "Not to interrupt, but who wants to take a shower first?"

The Ultimate Prosecutor lowered her little bear, before she immediately bolted up straight. "I call dibs! Because Mallory takes forever to get ready."

"Not uh. It's just that a nice hot shower can be so comfy don't you think?" The Red head asked as she peeked over the head of her stuffed frog's head.

"That's kind of worrying actually. Go ahead though Cho. Mallory and I'll just go in at once." The Mortician said with an innocent smile.

"W-Wait both of you?! At the same time? Isn't that kind of weird?" The dark haired girl said as her gaze flitted between the other two girls.

Mallory offered a gleeful expression. "No way it's a lot of fun. I don't mind!" she chirped as she rolled back onto her side.

"Yeah it's no biggie Cho. We're all girls here, besides we can't have Mallo passing out in the shower and hurting herself." Misuzu said with a sagely nod.

The bob haired girl huffed. "Oh fine whatever, just don't share that kind of stuff around so casually. I can only imagine what some of the boys or what Natalie would say."

"Oh maybe Nat would like join us?" The Gardener suggested in a cheerful manner. "It's a pretty big shower after all."

"I'm just going to pretend like you didn't say that." The Prosecutor groaned as she picked up her Monopad, before heading for the bathroom.

Mallory titled her head to the side with a confused expression. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

 **12:27 P.M Day Seven  
**

 **Central Colony  
**

 **Hallway  
**

"So you're not interested in joining the festivities?" Evan asked as he paused mid stride, to glance over at Hikari who stood next to him.

The pale beauty shook her head, before her crimson gaze flitted to the Mythologist. "You know I'm not really good with people, and I just don't think it's the right fit for me." She murmured quietly as she fidgeted with her kimono.

The Ultimate Mythologist offered her a knowing smile. "Yes if Maeda hadn't asked me to work as security, I wouldn't likely be there either. So what are your plans? I heard some of the others are bailing as well."

"Yes I'd heard they were planning to have a game night at the Comic Book Shop." The Medium paused as she began wringing her hands nervously. "I-I thought it might be fun to do something else though."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" The Mythologist asked as he noted the girl's timid behavior.

Hikari bit her lower lip, before she finally found her voice again. "I-I was wondering if maybe you'd like join me at the Lake? Maybe around Nine?"

The Hetero-chromatic eyed boy blinked. "Wait are you asking me out on a date?"

"Is that wrong? I have no point of reference. Did I word something wrong?" The girl asked in quick succession as her nerves began to quickly show.

A chuckle escaped the muscular teen, before reached out and tentatively pried a hand away from her kimono before gently squeezing it. "No you were the very embodiment of Aphrodite herself. I was just surprised by your boldness."

The pale girl offered a shy smile as a flush stained her face. "S-So does that mean you're interested?"

Evan offered her a rare smile, before he dipped low and kissed her cheek. "I believe that should suffice as my answer, or do you still have any doubts?"

"N-No! I-I think I understand!" The Medium stammered pitifully. "So you'll try to get away for a little bit?"

"Of course. Surely someone else can serve as a sentry for a little while. If it weren't for my prior commitment, we could have made an entire evening out of it." The Mythologist mused with a somewhat glum expression.

Hikari actually laughed at the boy's reaction. "It's alright. We'll make up for that another time."

The boy nodded as a grin pulled at his normally stoic face. "I'll hold you to that Hikari." he said as he squeezed her hand once again for emphasis.

A warm smile spread across her face. "Great then I'll be waiting there for you Evan."

* * *

 **4:04 P.M Day Seven  
**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Night Club**

"So it seems we might actually be on track for Six after all." Amare said as she stared down at her notepad. "Alex I trust your music set is finished?" the dark skinned girl asked as she peered over at the DJ.

"You better believe it. I stayed up late to make sure that I had a little something for everyone. I'm confident that this will blow everyone's socks off!" The boy said with an enthusiastic grin as he folded his arms across his chest.

The Ultimate Playwright offered a bemused expression. "I have to wonder if all this adjusting had anything to do with Zalicka's less than stellar feedback?" The boy asked as he arched a single brow.

Alex laughed nervously. "Nah of course not. It's not like I'd let something like that get under my skin."

"I'm afraid to inform you that your poker face could use some work. Though as long as your confident in your music, I'm sure everything will be just fine." Dylan said as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "The bigger question is if we've covered our bases for this evening? With the looming deadline, it's important we prevent any accidents or worse yet anything else insidious."

"Rest assured that I've already seen to those arrangements. Lee had already agreed to be our doorman, but I've asked Evan to serve as security for the interior of the Night Club. With the both of them on watch, it should keep both the inside and outside of the club safe." Shohei said with a thoughtful expression.

"Well that's all well and good, but I'm afraid not everyone will be attendance this evening." The Diplomat said as his brow furrowed. "I understand a few of the others are planning on skipping out to play board games at the Comic Book Shop instead. Which means we can't account for everyone."

"Wait a moment. Why was I not made aware of this?" The Pyrotechnican asked with a slightly annoyed expression. "It's impossible to ensure everyone's well-being, if everyone isn't present."

"Relax Shohei. That shop is relatively small in comparison, I'm sure there's nothing to concern ourselves with. If we can just prevent any mishaps until midnight, we'll have nothing to worry about." Amare mused as she ran a hand through her short hair.

"Yeah she's right! Let's not freak out guys. I mean with that jerk Rene gone, I think everyone is is pretty cool ya know? So let's just focus on having a good time. I mean who would kill over some dumb secret?" The DJ asked as he fiddled with his headphones.

"Well at the very least it's comforting to note that everyone will be split between two groups this evening. That does put me at ease." Shohei said with a small sigh.

"Alas I'm afraid you'll have to remove me from that equation. I think I'm going to use the quiet evening as a chance to get some writing done." Kakeru mused with a wry smile.

The Civil Engineer blinked as she stared at the boy in confusion. "Wait you're serious? As much as I respect you for focusing on your work, you really want to take that risk?"

"Risk? If all of you are at this colony, then I should be the safest person on the moon." The Playwright chuckled. "I don't mind planning a party, but I'm not much for them myself." he mused as the tapped his forearm.

Dylan groaned as he rubbed at his forehead. "Jeez I wish you'd said something sooner. This really puts a hole in our security plan. If some of the others change their mind, we really will be dealing with a major problem."

Shohei tousled his hair a moment, before finding his voice. "Then it cannot be helped. I will volunteer to conduct a patrol through his colony this evening. Everyone should be able to enjoy themselves without fearing for their well being."

"Jeez don't you think you're over reacting? I mean sure what Rene did was sick, but there's no way anyone else would pull something like that right?" Alex asked as he looked around the expansive room.

"I'm afraid I can't share in your optimism. This isn't a normal kind of situation we're dealing with. Though I don't know if it would be wise to venture out on your own." Amare said as she eyed the Pyrotechnician. "

"She's right Shohei. If you're going to insist on patrolling, I'll join you." Dylan said as he offered the boy a faint smile.

The taller boy offered a low chuckle. "Well I won't turn down a helping hand. After all we may have our hands full."

"Well I bid you all a good evening. If this should be our last meeting, I bid you all farewell." Kakeru chuckled as he laced his hands behind his back, before strolling towards the exit.

"Well he's certainly taking this all in stride." Amare noted as she thumbed at her chin.

Alex forced a weak smile. "Probably just his way of coping ya know? Besides we're going to focus on living and put aside all this dreary talk. I don't have a lot of time left, so I've got to make a few final touches."

* * *

 **6:11 P.M Day Seven**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Night Club (Dance Floor)**

"LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Alex's voice carried over the speakers as he stood behind the Mix Table.

A hypnotic beat pulsated throughout the entire Night Club.

A bright series of strobe lights flickered throughout the Dance Floor, casting long shadows upon the far wall.

"Cherie would you care to join me?" Lupin asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes, before extending a hand.

Sierra gazed around the room a moment, before biting her lip. "I-I'm not that experienced at dancing. I'd probably just make a fool of myself."

The Phantom Thief chuckled as she began to slowly let her sensual frame follow along with the beat of the music. "You're worrying too much. Non you shouldn't waste this moment. Besides are you not a quicker learner? You have to start somewhere."

"F-Fine just please don't laugh if I look ridiculous?" The younger girl asked as she felt her limbs shuffling awkwardly.

"You wound me dear. I would never do anything to bring you discomfort." The green eyed beauty said as grasped Sierra's hand before guiding her towards the center of the room.

Anh rubbed the back of his head as the loud music pulsed around him. His gaze met Zalicka's a moment, before he offered a somewhat sheepish expression. "I really should be assisting upstairs with the catering." The Luteplayer said as he raised his voice so that he wasn't drowned out.

A playful smile graced Zalicka's lips as she sauntered forward. Each roll of her generous hips, causing her body to sway in tandem with the music. Her vivid yellow eyes settled on Anh, before she reached out and gently grasped the front of his tunic. "I suggest you forget about that obligation for a while, and simply enjoy yourself." She said as she leaned forward to whisper into his ear. "Unless you wish to face the wraith of Seath." she said with a bemused expression.

Her territorial cobra began to slowly coil between the pair, before his vivid yellow eyes stared intently at the boy.

"Zalicka you know there's better ways to ask for a dance." The boy breathed softly as his gaze never left the cobra.

"Now I think you're mistaken. I'm not asking." she smirked as her slender digits traced along his chest.

To his credit the Luteplayer had maintained his composure. "And what if I don't know how to dance?"

The Ultimate Snake Charmer continued to gently sway, as a bemused look spread across her lips. "Then you can follow my lead. You're the one who called me beautiful, you should take responsibility for such bold compliments."

"Heh I didn't realize you spoke Vietnamese." The boy admitted as he began to awkwardly sway on his heels as he tried to adjust his movements to the pulsating rhythm that surrounded him.

"I don't but you'll find that I'm a very curious and stubborn individual. When I want something, I almost certainly seek to obtain it. In this case I wanted to know what you said to me." She admitted as lowered her hand to settle on his hip. "Relax. Don't move so robotically. Feel the music around you, and let that be your guide. Don't try to conquer it, but simply flow with it." she breathed in a sultry tone.

The fair haired boy nodded his head as closed his eyes a moment. The scent of some exotic and enticing aroma greeted him. Beyond everyone else here, she was one of the most outspoken people he'd ever met. She wasn't a conformist, nor did she seek to please everyone. If he was honest, he found those qualities among some of her greatest points. Anh allowed himself to slowly fall into a rhythm as he felt her gently guiding his movements.

"I meant what I said and I'd be glad to say it in more than one language." The Luteplayer responded.

A light chuckle escaped the sun kissed beauty. "It's rare to find someone who doesn't shy away. You also get bonus points. Veeza is more agreeable, but it's rare to see Seath favor anyone's company but my own."

Anh offered a light smile as he moved in tangent with her. "I'll take that as a great compliment then. Maybe he just has great taste like you."

"Now listen to you. Careful that you don't let that go to your head." The girl breathed as a look of delight flitted through her eyes.

"Not a chance." The boy responded with a playful expression.

* * *

 **7:18 P.M Day Seven  
**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Comic Book Shop**

"I'm afraid you landed on my property Tae Min. Looks like you owe me a great deal of money." Yukiko said with a bemused expression as she stared down at the game board.

The Hero huffed as he crossed his arms. "A hero shouldn't have to pay such an amount, especially after risking his life all day long."

Choko playfully prodded the boy in the side. "Don't be a grump Bunny Boy. It's just how Monopoly works. You have to play by the rules, so cough it up."

"Unless of course he's broke again." Ren said using one of his various impressions as he tapped at his chin. "You really should be more careful with your investments."

"HAHA Oki Tokki is sure he'll bounce back again!" Tae Min exclaimed. "Though me might require another loan."

Misuzu offered an impish smile. "Don't look at me. I already gave you a thousand last time, and it went POOF! This girl will never touch the Yukiko Empire over there if she keeps making bad investments."

The rabbit hero sputtered as his jaw fell open. "Miss Shiina! You mustn't let your greed get the better of you. Oki Tokki will repay the amount in full!"

"My My I don't see how. You only own two properties and neither of them are making you much money." The Mortician pointed out. "Sorry but I can't afford to keep handing out money."

Tae Min sniffed as his tilted his head around the group. "Oki Sonyeo, please I require your financial assistance. You would have my eternal gratitude!"

The Ultimate Prosecutor regarded the boy for a long moment, before sighing. "Fine just don't waste it alright?" she asked as she slipped the boy a hundred dollars.

There was a pause, before the boy coughed. "Perhaps more compensation would take me further my dear sidekick?"

"Excuse me?! Pssh I don't think so. Make your own money you big dork!" Choko huffed as she yanked the money back, before grumbling to herself.

"No please. Oki Tokki enterprises needs you now more than ever!" The boy exclaimed dramatically, before gazing over at the Ultimate Voice Actor. "Yosh my good friend. Perhaps we could strive tow-"

The Ultimate Hero was cut off by Ren. "Sorry man it's not gonna happen. I'm barely staying in the green myself. You might just have to bow out."

"WHAT? And surrender? Preposterous!" Tae Min sputtered as he stared at the board for a long moment.

Yukiko sniffled a laugh. "Tell you what, I'll let you pass without paying. However you have to do one thing for me."

"Name it Miss Fukunaga and I will make it so!" The boy said as he thumped at his chest.

"I'd like this property in exchange." The dark haired beauty said as she tapped her index finger against the card.

"You wish to take one of my only properties?!" The boy gasped as his eyes widened.

"Well it's either that or you go bankrupt. Oh so you can keep playing, here's this." The Chessplayer said as she slid a thousand dollars over to the boy.

"Woah she didn't even bat an eye at that amount." Choko said in amazement.

"It's because she owns half the board." Misuzu said with a serious expression. "This is going to be uphill fight."

The Hero stared at his property a moment, before nodding his head vigorously. "Very well I accept your offer! So that Oki Tokki Enterprises is able to see tomorrow!" The boy said as he handed the card to her.

"Thank you Tae and with this I now have another collection of properties." Yukiko said excitedly as she laced her hands together.

The Ultimate Prosecutor sighed. "I think we've created a monster. You're way too good at this."

* * *

 **8:34 P.M Day Seven**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Night Club (Second Floor Bar)**

"Shit that's amazing!" Natalie sighed contently as she sat a shot glass back upon the bar counter.

The Ultimate Volcanologist made a disgruntled expression. "Jeez Natalie maybe you should slow down? I mean you've already drank like six of those."

"Stop acting like an old fart! Who knows I might shoot for ten, before I stop." Natalie said with mischievous grin.

"OH YEAH? Well I had one too!" The Ultimate Gardener said as she gestured at her empty glass.

Jason had to fight a smirk as he reached out and ruffled the girl's mane of red hair. "Yeah but there was more water than alcohol in yours. You only got a buzz because you drank it so fast Mallory."

Amare sighed as she killed the contents of her glass, before rising to her feet. "That really hit the spot." She mused quietly.

"Where are you off to girl?" Lia asked as she peered over at the Civil Engineer.

The dark skinned girl stretched a moment, before offering a slight smile. "Well Alex did go to a lot of trouble. I suppose I should make some use of the dance floor, before curfew arrives." she offered as she waved her hand, before heading towards the stairwell.

"Oooooh I wanna dance! I wanna dance!" Mallory exclaimed gleefully as she threw her hands into the air.

Natalie snickered. "Jesus Mal. You only had one drink, and it was a sissy fucking drink. Aren't the Irish suppose to be big drinkers or something?"

"I believe that's just a stereotype, but she certainly is a lightweight." Fukuya chuckled softly.

"Speaking of stereotypes aren't you suppose to be busting a move on the dance floor?" Natalie grinned as she stared at the Strategist.

"Oh bite me!" The boy bit back though there was a bit of playfulness behind his tone.

The Pilot smirked. "Anytime you beautiful bastard. Come on Lia tell me I'm right. You'd shag him too if he was into girls wouldn't ya?" She asked elbowed the girl.

"S-Shag?!" The lava haired girl sputtered as her face turned several shades darker. She unconsciously snuck a glance at Jason, before clearing her throat. "I don't think that's something appropriate to talk about."

"Oh I know what that means! I've got a really shaggy dog back home! Her name is Puca, because she's super lucky!" The other red head remarked slurring slightly as she wiggled in her seat.

"She's serious isn't she?" Lia asked with a slightly amused look.

"Deadly. I'm pretty sure most jokes go right over her head." Jason laughed as he stared at his untouched drink.

Natalie howled in laughter. "And that's why it'll never get old. Come on Mal. Time to bust a move." She said as she stood up, before grasping the other girl's hand.

"KAY!" Mallory chirped as she staggered a bit, before being dragged off towards the stairs.

"Good grief they're both drunk now. I'm not looking forward to dragging them back to the rover." Lia said as she took off her glasses, before cleaning them.

The Ultimate Strategist offered a weak grin. "If it comes to that, I'll pitch in. Those two can be a real handful."

* * *

 **9:01 P.M Day Seven  
**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Night Club (Entrance)**

The Ultimate Kickboxer sighed as he could still make out laughter, and the beats of music in the club behind him. _'Why did I agree to this in the first place? Everyone seems to be having a good time. I just hope Natalie hasn't corrupted Mal. I just want her to stay the way she is as long as possible.'_ The boy mused to himself, before the door to the club suddenly opened from the inside interrupted his train of thought. **  
**

Evan stepped out, before adjusting his toga styled outfit. "Ugh I really lost track of time."

"Where are you off to anyways? Aren't you supposed to be watching the inside?" Lee asked as he eyed the taller boy.

"Travel back to the Central Colony will be revoked in less than an hour. I'm not that worried about any trouble. Everyone seems quite content either dancing or being sloshed. Besides I'm only one person, I can't possibly keep tabs on everyone inside even if I wanted to." The Mythologist muttered. "I have somewhere to be, so just keep this between us alright?"

Lee frowned ever so slightly. "Yeah I guess that's alright. Mind me asking where you're off to though?"

The taller boy rolled his eyes. "It's hardly your business. Just focus on watching this place and let me worry about myself." he said before he quickly strode away.

"Jeez it's not like I was grilling him that hard or anything. I don't know why he has to be so defensive about it." The Kickboxer muttered to himself.

* * *

 **9:39 P.M Day Seven**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Night Club (Dance Floor)  
**

Alex grinned wildly as his gaze flitted around the room.

While not many had actually participated, he was pretty sure that his work hadn't been in vain. He watched out of the corner of his eyes as Zalicka,Anh,Sierra, and Lupin were all slow dancing with their respective partners. The music had now fallen to a sultry slow beat.

Seated away from the dance floor he saw Mallory's head resting in Natalie's lap, and both of the girls seemed to be passed out.

"You did a great job with all of this." A voice said startling the DJ who nearly jumped.

He lowered his headphones to see Amare standing a few feet away. Even she had rolled her sleeves up for a change. "Hah sorry for spazzing, I didn't see you there." he admitted with a sheepish smile.

"I suppose in this dimly lit room that makes some sense." she chuckled dryly.

The boy offered an embarrassed expression. "Well I didn't mean it like that, but you really think this came together well?"

"Of course. I mean the whole goal was to take the edge off right? After that first trial, I think everyone needed this." The Engineer said as she leaned against the Mix Table. "Looks like it's about time to wind down though."

The Ultimate DJ smiled fondly. "Yeah you're right about that. Last thing we want is to get stuck here overnig-" The boy was silenced as the music in the room abruptly stopped.

Suddenly a loud chiming sound filled the room instead.

 ***DING DONG***

 **"YUK YUK YUK. Gee you kids were so close to making it till midnight. However looks like someone took their secret seriously. We've got a corpse alert on our hands. In case you kiddos need a reminder, it's pretty simple. First investigation and then comes the trial!"** Monokuma's voice reverberated through the Night Club.

The once lively building was left in unadulterated silence.

Despite all attempts to avoid it, blood had been spilled once more. The killing game had claimed yet another two victims.

Before the night was done, it was likely a third individual would join that count.

* * *

 **19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* And there we are! I do apologize for my updates taking longer than usual. Work has really been kicking my butt recently. However I don't want you all to think for a moment that I'm losing interest. Writing this series has become such a passion of mine. You guys have made it such an awesome journey. I appreciate you for sticking with me, and I hope you'll be excited to see what lies in the future!  
**

 **Also for fun I posted a new poll. I've been personally commissioning art for my various fics. So if there's something you'd like to see vote on it! If it's not in the poll, please feel free to PM me. We have a large gallery growing on deviantart, but I eventually want every character realized through art!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Altomi  
**

 _Well I thought it would be fun for some of the characters to try and subvert danger by spilling their guts. Of course that only works if everyone is honest, and clearly someone didn't feel like sharing the truth._

 **MudkipOfDespair  
**

 _Haha it's probably more than a coincidence. I've been watching it a lot myself recently!_

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _Well I thought it would be neat to show different kinds of relationships forming._

 **DanganMachin  
**

 _I thought about having a particular song play, but I decided to keep it simpler and use the club as a backdrop._

 **HeavenlyDesBear  
**

 _You know that's the difficult part of this cast. Each chapter makes it harder for me. Because I become more and more attached to these kids. Unfortunately I have to suck it up though =(_

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _Yes behold the JUSTICE BONER!_

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _I'll be honest, I don't understand why people care so much about the nicknames on way or another. It's just meant as a way of showing affection or endearment between characters._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1  
**

 _Yes indeed you're right!_

 **UltimateGaymer  
**

 _I love that people dread/love these new chapters. I guess that's perfect though for this series lol._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _Well I felt their secrets were revealed, just in a different way haha._

 **Danganfanboy101  
**

 _Yeah I couldn't exactly say why Jason's pseudo talent wasn't in violation of my own rules haha._

 **Trust Me I'm Me  
**

 _I'm actually quite pleased with the use of the survivors remaining. It feels like a nice nod to the original anime.  
_

 **Guestly Timer  
**

 _Perhaps. In such cases, I'd probably have to receive implicit permission from the creators first._

 **Fee5H  
**

 _Haha I love that you're such a conspiracy theorist xD_

 **Zephyrius29  
**

 _Well I like to think even well meaning people have their shortcomings and things they're not comfortable talking about._

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _Well you know the saying about something not being broken xD_

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _BAHAHAHA. I cant cheat if I want to! =)_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Stay tuned my friend. The truth lies on the horizon!_

 **doomqwer**

 _That's a wonderful question._

 **dashunterman  
**

 _He just discovered that he's not actually a RABBIT! BUM BUM BUM!_


	14. Chapter 13: Tears of Jupiter: Act Two

**Chapter 13: Tears of Jupiter: Act Two**

 **9:40 P.M Day Seven**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Lake  
**

"Tae slow down! What's the big rush anyways?!" Choko complained as she, Yukiko,Misuzu, and Ren trailed behind the lightning quick boy.

"Oki Tokki senses injustice in the air! It's time to get to the bottom of this!" The Hero exclaimed as he rocketed forward towards the dock and expansive lake.

Ren groaned as he could feel his lungs burning. "Oh I really am not use to running. I feel like my chest is going to burst."

"My My don't worry Ren Ren. I'm sure you'll be just fine." The Mortician offered him a tiny smile. "Besides we're almost there. "

Yukiko frowned as she squinted her eyes as she noticed other figures along the dock. "I wonder what has him so excited anyways? I hope we don't end up stuck in this colony tonight."

The Ultimate Prosecutor let out a sharp intake of breath. "I-I think that's the least of our concerns." she said as the group reached the Dock.

It was there that they witnessed a scene that filled them with both dread and despair.

Near the water's edge was the pale form of the Ultimate Medium, Hikari Kurohashi. She was bound from head to toe with thick ropes, with several large rocks affixed to the bindings. There was extensive bruising around her neck, and her chest was still.

Evan was knelt in front of the girl, with a haunted expression on his face.

Beside them lay another victim, Shohei Maeda the Ultimate Pyrotechnician. Much like Hikari he had even more bruising around his neck, however unlike her he was not bound by anything. He too was unresponsive.

Finally a third victim, Dylan Ruffheiser lay several feet away, however he seemed to be breathing still. Tae Min was crouched over Dylan with a worried expression.

Only a few seconds passed as the group witnessed the horrifying scene, before a loud chiming sound could be heard from speakers in the center of the Colony.

 ***DING DONG***

 **"YUK YUK YUK. Gee you kids were so close to making it till midnight. However looks like someone took their secret seriously. We've got a corpse alert on our hands. In case you kiddos need a reminder, it's pretty simple. First investigation and then comes the trial!"** Monokuma's voice was distant, and yet the group made out every word that was said.

"Yosh we must hurry! Perhaps it's not too late to render assistance!" Tae Min said as he rested his ear over Dylan's chest. "His breathing is shallow, but he is very much alive." He said as he sat up suddenly.

Misuzu's lips pulled into a fine line as she shook her head, as she examined both Hikari and Shohei. "They're gone. I'm afraid it's too late for either of them."

"Why would someone hurt them? All over some silly motive?" Ren asked in a strained voice, as he balled his fists up in irritation.

The Ultimate Prosecutor offered a pained expression. "Not every secret is the same. We have a job to do now." She mused as her gaze flitted to Evan as she eyed him suspiciously. "Evan what happened? Finding you here doesn't make for a good defense."

"This is my fault. This is all my fault." The Mythologist breathed in hollow voice as he stared down at the lifeless face of the Ultimate Medium.

"Should we take that as a confession?" Yukiko asked softly as her brow knitted together.

The bulky boy numbly shook his head. "I would never hurt her, if she hadn't be here waiting on me she might still alive. Don't you see it's my fault, regardless if it was done by my hands or not." He offered as moisture collected in the edge of his eyes.

The Mortician offered a sad expression as she stared down at the Mythologist. "So you had plans to meet this evening huh?"

"Yeah. I should have blown off my duties at the Nightclub, if I had stayed with her..." Evan trailed off as hot tears spilled down his face, before he wiped at his cheeks. "Excuse me." He said in a shaky breath, before he turned and headed down the dock. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Shouldn't we try and stop him and ask a few more questions? I mean he's a suspect right?" Ren suggested as he lowered his head. "Though I can only imagine what he's feeling right now."

The Chess Player offered a sympathetic smile. "Let him go. We can ask him some questions when he's had a moment to collect himself. Misuzu do you think you can do the honors like last time?"

The pale blonde nodded her head in response. "Of course leave it to me. They may be gone, but I'll make sure they still have a voice." she said as she regarded her Monopad, for the case file.

* * *

 _ **Monokuma Case File #2**_

 _ **Victim #1:**_ _ **Hikari Kurohashi  
**_

 _ **"The victim has severe bruising around her neck and throat. Her eyes are bloodshot."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death is strangulation."**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 8:50 P.M"**_

 _ ** **"The body was discovered at the Lake at 9:41 P.M"****_

 _ **Victim #2:**_ _ **Shohei Maeda**_

 _ **"The Victim has severe bruising around his neck, throat, and shoulder-blades. There are traces of blood around the neck."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death is strangulation"**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 8:59 P.M"**_

 _ ** **"The body was discovered at the Lake at 9:41 P.M"****_

* * *

 ** **9:55 P.M Day Seven****

 ** **Northern Colony****

 ** **Night Club (Bar)****

"Encore un meurtre, c'est fou." The Phantom Thief said in french, before reverting back. "So we have two dead, Dylan was nearly killed, and Evan was discovered at the scene of the crime. I believe that is the extent of our knowledge." Lupin said with a slight frown as her green eyes flitted away from her Monopad.

"How did this happen though? I really thought this party might keep people's minds off of that damn motive." Alex said as he hugged his knees as he sat in one of the many seats found in the Bar.

The Ultimate Civil Engineer shook her head. "It's clear that someone was unable to resist that temptation. Though at the very least we should be able to remove a great deal of suspects. After all Lee was standing guard at the entrance all evening right?" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Lee nodded his head in affirmation as he gently ran a hand through Mallory's messy hair. The Gardener was still passed out as her head lay slumped in his lap. "Yeah that's right. The only person I saw leave this evening was Evan. I don't remember the exact time, but I'm pretty sure it was around 9. He was acting really cagey, but I get the sense he was meeting someone." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Then that must be it! He wanted to keep his secret from getting out, so he killed them!" Lia exclaimed confidently as she crossed her arms.

Natalie pinched the bridge of her nose as her head still felt fuzzy. "If that's the case, why the hell did he off both of them? I mean that seems a bit fucking excessive."

"Perhaps Evan was caught in the act with Hikari's body? He must have felt compelled to strike to keep Shohei from bringing his crime to light." Zalicka suggested as she leaned against a nearby wall. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Could it truly be that simple though? "Ann asked with a doubtful expression as his brow furrowed. "Evan just strikes me as a more methodical person, and it just seems too obvious."

Sierra shook her head slightly. "I don't think it adds up at all either. Judging by the files they both died before nine. However Lee mentions the time being around nine, before Evan even left. Furthermore if he was the killer why would he have remained at the scene of the crime for so long? I just don't think it adds up."

"Well that could be true, but Lee did say he wasn't exactly sure about the time. I mean shit if he was off enough it could be possible right? Maybe he lost his nerve after killing them?" The Pilot suggested.

The Kickboxer frowned. "I must admit I'm not entirely sure one way or another. The last time I checked the time was around eight thirty, so I was simply making an estimation."

"Then let us merely file Evan as a potential culprit. With the stakes at hand, let's consider all options before making a rash decision. I suppose we can remove everyone who stayed in the Nightclub." Amare offered as she scribbled something onto her notepad.

"That does seem to be a logical conclusion. In which case it leaves us with a rather small list to examine. We have yet to question those who were at the Comic Book Shop. If we consider them as suspects it leaves us with Ren,Misuzu,Choko,Tae Min, Yukiko, Dylan, & Kakeru as the only ones other than Evan." The Snake Charmer said as she gently stroked Veeza's head.

"Well I mean we can remove Dylan right? I mean the guy was pretty worse for wear right?" Alex asked as he gazed around the room.

"Oui it does seem highly improbable. He was suppose to be with Shohei during the patrol Non? It would suggest they both stumbled onto the culprit and were attacked." The Phantom Thief suggested as she scratched at her chin. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Prodigy nodded her head. "Yes that does seem to be a likely scenario. Poor guys they were only trying to protect us, and ended up being put in danger."

"So I'm just gonna throw this out here. How did someone manage to overtake both Dylan and Shohei? I mean doesn't that sound crazy to you?" Lia asked as her brow knitted together.

The Kickboxer nodded his head slightly. "Unless they were caught off guard, it must have been someone pretty tough. This person certainly wasn't frail." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Just for clarification how do we know you were actually present at your station the entire time?" Zalicka asked as she eyed Lee suspiciously. "Yes your job entailed watching the outside, but who precisely was watching you? In fact your job as a bouncer could have served a perfect alibi. You leave to commit the crime, and then return to your post as if nothing happened. Your comment about being unaware of the time could be a means of keeping details obscured."

The purple eyed boy's jaw fell open. "Wait you think I had something to do with all of this?" He asked as he tried to keep from raising his voice, as he regarded the slumbering girl in his lap. "It may be true that I fit that profile, and have no witnesses other than Evan. However I would never use my training to harm an innocent person. I'm afraid you've got the wrong guy." he said as his jaw tightened.

"Simmer down on the Lee bandwagon eh? I saw the oaf through the window around the time of the first murder. So unless he grew a pair of wings and flew, he's not involved in this shit." Natalie said curtly as she crossed her legs.

The Boxer's eyes widened marginally as he stared at her. _'But that's impossible. I shouldn't have been visible from the window, unless of course she already knows that. Is she trying to protect me?'_

"Well then I stand corrected. Forgive me for being overzealous." The Snake Charmer said as she bowed her head slightly.

Amare offered a tired smile. "I'm sure Lee understands we're just trying to get to the bottom of this. We have to approach this from every angle after all."

"Well we still don't know jack about everyone at the Comic Book Shop, but that does leave one person still unaccounted for." The DJ mused with a slight frown.

"Kakeru." Anh said simply as he tapped at his forearm.

"Did someone call my name?" A voice asked as the Playwright climbed the stairwell, before leaning against the landing's railing. "Ooooh is this the part where I become the primary suspect?"

Sierra offered a slightly annoyed expression. "Evan you really should take this more seriously. There's a lot at stake in this. If you have something to say for yourself, now's the time to do it."

The dark haired boy brushed some hair out of his face. "Believe me I'm well aware of the situation I find myself in. If I don't come up with a counter argument, it will be curtains for me." He said as he gazed around the group. "Unfortunately I did not stay back at the Central Colony." He admitted as he fished into his pocket. "I'm not sure this will be that useful, but here is a ticket stub." The Playwright said as he fished into his sweater, before producing a small piece of paper. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So not only were you not in the Central Colony, but you even admit to being in this area at the time of the murder. That does not help your case much." Zalicka frowned slightly.

"Perhaps but I do believe the tickets have a time stamp on them. Perhaps that does offer some credence to his claim?" Amare offered as she glanced over at the boy in question.

"Yeah that's shit for a defense. He could have gone to the Movie Theater, and got the ticket to serve as a crappy alibi. There's no way it proves he stayed there till the end." Natalie mused before sighing. "Of course it's too soon to throw the damn book at him. We won't know more until we hear about the damn autopsy and everyone's' alibis."

"As brilliant as she is beautiful." Lupin offered as she thumbed at her chin. "Though of course she is right, we must finish our investigation before jumping to conclusions."

"Then perhaps it would be wise to split up and cover every inch of this place?" Lia suggested.

Zalicka nodded her head. "I do believe we've safely crossed off everyone here, but there's nothing wrong with being thorough."

* * *

 **10:03 P.M Day Seven**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Lake (Shack)**

The Ultimate Chess Player glanced around the small shack. It was mainly filled with nets, oars, and fishing poles.

The building itself was only about twenty by twenty feet, though most of that space was filled with various equipment. "Well if someone were to discard something it would either be in here or in the water don't you think?" Yukiko asked as she gazed over at the other girl.

Choko nodded her head in response as she picked up an oar, before holding it up. "Look I'm pretty sure this is blood." She said as she gestured at the end of the wooden oar.

"Wow nice find. When I think about it, Dylan did have a pretty nasty spot on the back of his head. Maybe this was the cause of it?" Yukiko suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I believe the evidence corroborates that. Though I don't think it was used on Hikari or Shohei. So there has to be something we're missing. We need to find what was used to strangle the two of them." The Prosecutor said with a serious expression.

"Well there's plenty of fishing line, but I'm pretty sure those were rope burns on their necks. So that doesn't add up does it?" Yukiko asked, before she bent over, before holding up flotation device. Tied to it was a threaded rope. "I don't see any blood on this, but what do you think? Could this have done the trick Choko?"

The Ultimate Prosecutor straightened up, before her eyes narrowed slightly. "I mean it looks possible. Of course Misuzu would be the best person to ask. She's definitely the expert on that kind of stuff."

"Well I can't argue with that. So what do you say we look around here for a few more minutes, and then check in with her?" The Chessplayer suggested.

"Sounds good to me. It should give her time to finish her Autopsy. In the mean time maybe we can find the murder weapon." The Petite girl responded as she peered around the messy room.

Yukiko smiled weakly. "Any suggestions? There is a lot of junk in here."

"No kidding. There's no helping it though. You take that stack and I'll start over here!" The Prosecutor said as she gestured at two separate piles of boating equipment.

"Hard to believe that tonight was going so well not that long ago. I can't understand what drives someone to commit murder." Yukiko sighed as she strode across the room.

Choko frowned to herself. "I've put a lot of people behind bars for someone my age, and I still don't understand it. Honestly I'm not sure I want to."

The other girl offered a sympathetic expression. "Yes I guess certain things are best left unknown. Unfortunately we don't have that luxury tonight. We have to find the truth, less we punish an innocent party. You know I still think about Rene even now."

"I know. I know what the evidence pointed towards, but in his last moments he seemed so sincere. I'm use to people cracking when the book has been thrown at them. He never did fess up." The Ultimate Prosecutor said as she bit her lower lip. "What would that make us if we did punish the wrong person?"

"We can't go down that rabbit hole right now or we risk making it worse." Yukiko said as she began to sift through a series of fishing rods.

Choko nodded. "Yeah you're right. Half of every case is in the mind. We can't be psyched out, before it even begins."

* * *

 _ ** **10:08 P.M Day Seven****_

 _ ** **Northern Colony****_

 _ ** **Rover****_

Dylan took a sharp breath, before suddenly sitting up.

The Diplomat's eyes widened as he gazed around what appeared to the be interior of one of the rovers. "W-what happened?" The boy managed in a dry voice.

"Thank goodness you're alright. Dude we thought you were a goner when we found you." Ren said with a sobering smile, as he stared over at the shorter boy.

The Ultimate Hero nodded his head emphatically. "Indeed we thought you might require rest, so we loaded you into this rover. We're headed towards the Central Colony."

"You really did that for me?" The boy asked with a surprised expression, before a pained expression flitted to his face. "What about Shohei? Where is he at? Is he in a different rover?" the boy asked as he gazed around the vehicle, only to notice it was just the three of them.

Ren bowed his head. "I-I don't know how to say this, but when we arrived it was too late. You were the only one still breathing. Hikari and Shohei were already dead."

"I'm sorry for our failure, if I had realized such villainy was afoot, I would have stopped it immediately." Tae Min said emphatically.

Dylan rubbed at the back of his head. "You don't have to apologize Tae. No one knew this was going to happen. Shohei and I only investigated the Lake, because we noticed someone on the Dock. We didn't even see Hikari's body."

"Wait does that mean you saw the murderer then?" The Voice Actor asked as he inched closer.

"Only from a distance and not enough to make a positive ID. When we reached the dock, I just remember a sharp pain on the back of my head. Then everything went black." The Diplomat offered. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"The foul individual must have knocked you out cold. What a fiend." Tae Min exclaimed loudly as he crossed his arms.

Ren frowned slightly. "If that's true though, I wonder why they killed Shohei and spared you?"

"I couldn't honestly say. My guess is that Shohei was unfortunate enough to see their face. So maybe they killed him to keep him from revealing their identity?" Dylan suggested. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"You know that does make some sense. They probably assumed they were going to be quite safe with everyone being at the party or the Comic Book Shop. They probably didn't expect to be caught in the act." The Voice Actor mused as the rover came to an abrupt halt.

The Hero frowned. "It would seem we have arrived at our destination, and yet no announcement has been made yet."

"I guess Monokuma hasn't called an end for the investigation yet. I guess it gives me a chance to get some painkillers. My head is killing me." Dylan groaned as he opened the door.

"That's probably for the best. Maybe you'll think of something that might help this case. At this point anything could help." Ren offered at the trio disembarked the vehicle.

* * *

 _ ** **10:13 P.M Day Seven****_

 _ ** **Northern Colony****_

 _ ** **Lake****_

"So what did you find Suzu? Please say you made some major breakthrough? Cus we couldn't find the murder weapon. All we could do is speculate what it might have been." Choko offered as she crossed her arms as she stared down at the albino skinned girl.

Yukiko offered a weak smile. "Don't sell us too short. We at least found what was probably used to incapacitate Dylan. Though I guess it pales in comparison to a murder weapon. So how bout it Misuzu?" she asked as she quirked a single brow.

The Ultimate Mortician shut the eyes of both of the teens, before she slowly rose to her feet. "Well as the files stated, they were both clearly strangled. Though from the looks of it Shohei did put up much more of a fight. Which considering his size compared to Hikari makes a lot of sense. Our culprit may not have been a body builder, but they weren't a twig that's for sure." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Does that mean you can narrow down a list of suspects?" Choko asked as she tapped at her forearm.

"Maybe. You see the angle on the abrasions are very different between both victims. I can't give you an exact number, because I'm not some forensic's genius. What I can say is that they definitely were taller than Hikari, but possibly as tall as Shohei? Of course it also depends on how they were holding the rope. So this isn't concrete. Since Hikari is 5'3 and Shohei is 6'1 we're talking about a range of about 8-10 inches. So that probably doesn't narrow down a whole lot. That probably only safely eliminates Sierra,Mallory, and of course you Choko." Misuzu offered. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Considering none of us left the Comic Book Shop until well after nine, I think we can already safely remove the five of us from that list. That height profile may prove more useful when we factor in other clues." Yukiko said as she rested a hand on her chin. _***TRUTH BULLET*** _

Choko nodded her head thoughtfully. "So did you find anything else out Suzu? I've was trying to figure out why Hikari was bound with that rope, and what's up with those rocks?"

"Well to be honest these remind me of some of the rocks Lia, Tae, and I collected yesterday." The Mortician offered as her pink gaze remained fixated on Hikari. "Though my guess is that the culprit was planning on submerging the body under the water. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"So then they were planning on perhaps hiding their crime?" Yukiko asked as her brow furrowed. "Though it seems that things took a decisive turn when Shohei and Dylan turned up. The killer was forced to improvise. Which means it's possible they abandoned their original plan." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Prosecutor frowned slightly. "What would be the point of hiding a body though? Wouldn't that prevent it from being discovered?"

"Perhaps the question is whether or not our fuzzy overlord would consider the motive over even if the body wasn't found." Misuzu replied as she adjusted her glasses.

The Chess Player's lips pulled together. "That's a question we should ask Monokuma in the trial. We can't leave anything to chance."

* * *

 _ ** **10:17 P.M Day Seven****_

 _ ** **Northern Colony****_

 _ ** **Night Club (Second Floor Bathroom)****_

"Sierra a moment of your time if you please?" Zalicka asked as she held the girl's bathroom door open, before gesturing towards the younger teen.

The Prodigy rubbed her palms together. "I-I'm afraid I don't have to go right now."

The Ultimate Snake Charmer rolled her vivid yellow eyes. "That is not why I requested your presence. I want you to observe something." She said as she tilted her head ever so slightly.

"O-Oh of course. I'm sorry." Sierra blushed slightly as she crossed the threshold into the Bathroom, before peering around. "What is it? It just looks like a normal bathroom to me." She remarked as her gaze swept over the stalls and the sink.

The sun kissed beauty sighed softly as she stepped behind Sierra, before draping her hands on the girl's shoulders. "You're the Ultimate Prodigy are you not? Think about the scenario, and tell me what stands out."

"What stands out?" She questioned timidly at the brief physical contact. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, as her gaze settled on a window. "I hadn't even paid that any attention. I didn't notice any other windows on the second floor."

"It's because they're aren't any. I believe the only windows present on this floor are located in these bathrooms. It was a detail I had overlooked initially." Zalicka offered softly. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

Sierra's eyes widened as she suddenly walked forward, before starring out the window. "Then this could change everything. This window is on the opposite side of the main entrance." She said as she gently pulled at the frame, before easily opening it. "There's no evidence to prove it yet, but what if someone escaped using one of these windows to commit a crime? Then climbed back into the same window later?" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"That is a troubling notion, however how would they be able to reach this window much less reach the ground safely?" The Egyptian girl questioned.

The Prodigy looked below the window, before she found her voice once more. "It might be easier than you'd think. There's a large dumpster right below this window. The top of it, is only a few feet down. Someone could have easily used it to climb down, and stood on the back of it to reach the window again." _***TRUTH BULLET*** _

Zalicka approached the window, before peering down as well. "You're right. It wouldn't have even required that much effort. Of course this is merely a theory."

"Yes of course. I-I mean it's just a possibility that someone could have left during the party. It doesn't help that the lighting on the first floor is fairly lacking." Sierra said with a thoughtful expression.

"Indeed and it raises an even more troubling prospect. If such a method is possible, we may have to reevaluate the validity of the alibis again." The Snake Charmer said as her lips pulled into a fine line.

Sierra patted her cheeks. "Well we need to find something more concrete. It's only a theory until we have proof." She said as she threw one of her legs over the side of the window.

The other girl raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I need to test how easily it is to get down and as gross as it is, look for clues." The girl muttered.

"You surprise me. To be the youngest girl here, you do have a spine beneath your timidness. That is admirable to note." Zalicka said as she crossed her arms. "Exercise caution. We have enough bodies to contend with this evening."

Sierra huffed as she began to climb out of the window. "Thanks for the reminder."

* * *

 _ ** **10:23 P.M Day Seven****_

 _ ** **Northern Colony****_

 _ ** **Atrium  
****_

The Ultimate Strategist approached the center of the Colony where several of the rovers were still sitting. He offered a strained smile as he noticed Evan laying slumped against the side of one of the vehicles. "I'm so sorry about Hikari. Do you want to talk about it?" Jason asked as he slumped onto the ground next to the larger boy.

"What is there to say? She was an innocent girl who was senselessly murdered. If she hadn't been waiting on me, she may have been safe. For all I know someone heard us discussing our plans earlier today." The Mythologist said as he began to grind his teeth together.

"I had a sneaking suspicion that the two of you had really hit it off. I'm not very good at situations like this, but I'm sorry. I didn't know her very well, but she seemed kind if not a bit socially awkward." Jason said as he eyed the boy next to him.

Evan sighed. "She had been isolated for years by fools who were afraid of her abilities. She was beginning to open up, and she trusted me. I may not have killed her, but it feels like I might as well have." he said as slammed his fist into the lunar rock beneath him. "I know it was foolish to let myself open up to someone, and now I know why I was afraid of doing that."

Jason reached out, before gently patting the boy's back. "Hey don't do that to yourself Evan. You had no way of knowing what would happen, and the only person to blame is the one who took her life. I know it's selfish of me to ask, but I need you to stay strong."

"Heh you really think I need a pep talk?" The boy chuckled mirthlessly. "I can already imagine everyone turning against me. I was the first on the scene after all. Why wouldn't they?"

"I won't let that happen. Now that I can be myself and not hide behind a false talent, I won't let my friend be punished for something he didn't do." The Strategist said in a confident manner.

The Ultimate Mythologist offered a forced smile. "Still in my corner huh? I can't remember the last time I had a friend. I hope the divine is kinder to you than they were to Hikari."

"I don't put much stock into legends and higher powers, but I do believe in my instincts. We're going to get through this, just trust me." Jason said softly, before a chiming sound began to play throughout the Colony.

 _ **"DING DONG***_

 _ **"Pupupu. You know what time it is don't ya? Time for you kiddos to haul your keesters to the Rovers. After all we've got another double homicide on our hands. I can bearly wait to see how this plays out."**_ Monokuma's loud voice carried over the colony, before fading into silence.

"Let us hope your instincts are well founded Jason. Because if I can't save Hikari, I damn well intend to see her avenged." The Mythologist said as he clenched his fists, as a look of determination filled his hetero-chromatic eyes.

For better or for worse, the second trial would soon be upon them...

* * *

 _ **Monokuma Case File #2**_

 _ **Victim #1:**_ _ **Hikari Kurohashi  
**_

 _ **"The victim has severe bruising around her neck and throat. Her eyes are bloodshot."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death is strangulation."**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 8:50 P.M"**_

 _ ** **"The body was discovered at the Lake at 9:41 P.M"****_

 _ **Victim #2:**_ _ **Shohei Maeda**_

 _ **"The Victim has severe bruising around his neck, throat, and shoulder-blades. There are traces of blood around the neck."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death is strangulation"**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 8:59 P.M"**_

 _ ** **"The body was discovered at the Lake at 9:41 P.M"****_

* * *

 _ ** ***TRUTH BULLETS*****_

 ** **Dumpster****

 ** **Height Profile****

 ** **Yukiko's Theory****

 ** **Bloody Oar****

 ** **Ticket Stub****

 ** **Comic Book Shop Group's Alibi  
****

 ** **Lee's Testimony  
****

 ** **Bathroom Window****

 ** **Killer's Profile****

 ** **Security at the Nightclub****

 ** **Dylan's Account****

 ** **Shohei & Dylan's Patrol****

 ** **Misuzu's Autopsy****

 ** **Double Homicide****

 ** **Reason for Shohei's murder****

 ** **Evan's Account****

 ** **Rock's bound around Hikari's body****

* * *

 **19 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* And so ends the investigation phase as well as the reveal of our victims. I'd like to take a moment to thank both creators for their contribution. I can say without a doubt that this cast has proved to be the most difficult thus far to kill people off. Though unfortunately it comes to a point where someone has to die. Unfortunately I have to be the guy to make that choice, by deciding what fits the narrative.  
**

 **The poll results will be posted shortly, but it may be some time before you see any fan art. I really just wanted to see where everyone's thoughts were. We had a nice balance really.**

 **Again thank you guys so much for reading, I can't thank you enough. Your words keep me motivated and I love you guys!**

 **Until next time!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Guest **

_Hey I'm always a fan of wild theories. It's always so much fun to see how you guys interpret things. I really appreciate you sharing your thoughts! =)_

 **DanganMachin**

 _I really feel bad for Alex too. Poor guy was trying his best to keep things from going to shit. Sometimes you just can't control how things go._

 **doomqwer**

 _Because this is DANGANRONPA!_

 **TJMike**

 _Haha no worries. To clear things up, there were 21 people at the beginning of this arc. Two were killed leaving us with 19._

 **HeavenlyDesBear  
**

 _I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying these interactions. I've tried to put a great deal of thought into how these kids would be with one another. I think these smaller lighter moments that build bonds are what make the despair inducing moments hit harder._

 **UltimateGaymer  
**

 _Haha it does seem like I enjoy double murders doesn't it? Though I assure you I have a good reason outside the narrative for that. You'll see soon enough though._

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _I thought I'd subvert expectations by having the party go off perfectly, but have the crime happen elsewhere._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _Aww well that's not nice! =(_

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _LOL that would have been hilarious. Just have Tae Min snap someone's neck because he's so frustrated from losing._

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _This is becoming a ship graveyard! MUHAHAHAA. Seriously though I think everyone easily called Hikari's death. The name of the chapter had several purposes though. For one it obviously referenced the Roman god Jupiter which hints at Evan, it's in outer space so Jupiter also is relevant, and finally due to the music it's a small reference to the song of the same name from Train.  
_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Damn. You nailed it right on the head. Seriously good job!_

 **Trust Me I'm Me  
**

 _Well it's funny because I was such a boring teen, but most kids have drank before their technically suppose to. That and underage drinking is sort of the least of their concerns currently haha._ _ _The name of the chapter had several purposes though. For one it obviously referenced the Roman god Jupiter which hints at Evan, it's in outer space so Jupiter also is relevant, and finally due to the music it's a small reference to the song of the same name from Train.__

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _And so begins DANCE DANCE DESPAIR REVOLUTION! :D_

 **Forbidden Dreamscape**

 _Mwhehe why don't you tell me who it was? *GRINS*_

 **Fee5H  
**

 _Occasionally I will reveal the victims at the end of the chapter. It really depends on if I want to leave you all with a gut punch or cliffhanger lol._ **  
**

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _Unfortunately this is Danganronpa. So hearts are shattered more often than not =/_

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _That reference of the corpses was more from the role the narrator, than anything else._

 **HeldOnandLetGo  
**

 _Hey you were definitely right about one and technically Dylan was a victim as well._


	15. Chapter 14: Tears of Jupiter: Act Three

_**Monokuma Case File #2**_

 _ **Victim #1:**_ _ **Hikari Kurohashi  
**_

 _ **"The victim has severe bruising around her neck and throat. Her eyes are bloodshot."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death is strangulation."**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 8:50 P.M"**_

 _ ** **"The body was discovered at the Lake at 9:41 P.M"****_

 _ **Victim #2:**_ _ **Shohei Maeda**_

 _ **"The Victim has severe bruising around his neck, throat, and shoulder-blades. There are traces of blood around the neck."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death is strangulation"**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 8:59 P.M"**_

 _ ** **"The body was discovered at the Lake at 9:41 P.M"****_

* * *

 _ ** ***TRUTH BULLETS*****_

 ** **Dumpster****

 ** **Height Profile****

 ** **Yukiko's Theory****

 ** **Bloody Oar****

 ** **Ticket Stub****

 ** **Comic Book Shop Group's Alibi  
****

 ** **Lee's Testimony  
****

 ** **Bathroom Window****

 ** **Killer's Profile****

 ** **Security at the Nightclub****

 ** **Dylan's Account****

 ** **Shohei & Dylan's Patrol****

 ** **Misuzu's Autopsy****

 ** **Double Homicide****

 ** **Reason for Shohei's murder****

 ** **Evan's Account****

 ** **Rock's bound around Hikari's body****

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Tears of Jupiter: Act Three**

 **10:46 P.M Day Seven**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

 _ **"Whelp kiddos here we are once more in the Tranquility Court Room. Looks like one of you couldn't BEAR to have your secret get out. You remember how this works though right? You all will be given an indiscriminate amount of time to debate, when I call for judgement you put someone on the chopping block. Maybe you get the right call or maybe you make the dreadfully wrong one. Either way the person with the most votes will be executed. Oh and just to make this more interesting, allow me to put something out there. Anyone who does succeed in getting away with murder may also gain access to restricted sections scattered throughout the various colonies. Along with some other nifty perks, but we'll revisit that if it becomes relevant."**_ Monokuma snorted loudly as he peered over his judge's podium. _ **"Any questions for yours truly before we begin?"**_

Jason frowned as he peered at the two most recently vacated podiums. "Actually I do have a question. I couldn't help but notice that the VIP room in the Nightclub is sealed off. Is it safe to assume this one of those particular sections?"

The dual toned bear grinned wildly. _**"Who can possibly say. Get away with murder and you'll find out!"**_

"I couldn't care less what perks someone would receive, because I intend to make sure the person responsible pays dearly for this." Evan said curtly as he folded his massive arms. "The only reward they will receive is a swift death!"

 _ **"That's the spirit! Nothing gets the blood pumping like a nice dose of revenge. Let the second trial commence!"** _The dual toned bear exclaimed.

"Well at the very least this trial should prove simpler than the previous one. If we follow the information available to us, it leaves us with only a few potential suspects." Anh said as he tapped his foot slightly.

"Yeah that's right. Shit I mean there's only a handful of suspects right?" Natalie asked as she gazed around the trial room. "If we consider the fact that Lee was guarding the entrance, it only leaves those at the Comic Book Shop, Kakeru, Evan, and Dylan unaccounted for. The rest of us should have iron clad alibis."

"Normally I work as a prosecutor, but allow me to provide a defense for a change." Choko said, before clearing her throat. "Tae Min, Misuzu, Yukiko, Ren, and I were all together in the Comic Book Shop, until after the murders were already committed. It was when we were heading towards the rovers that Tae Min noticed something on the docks an we came to investigate. That's how we discovered the victims and Evan." She said before jabbing her finger out. "It would have been impossible for any of us to commit such a crime." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"My my that was a teensy bit dramatic, but Cho is absolutely right!" Misuzu said with a vivid smile. "Everything checks out with us."

The Ultimate Volcanologist offered a confident look. "Then the truth flows through me like burning magma. The only possible suspects are Evan and Kakeru. The later of which doesn't have an alibi!" the fiery haired girl exclaimed as she jabbed a finger at the Playwright.

"That's where you're wrong. If you only approach this case from such a narrow perspective, we'll never find the real culprit!" Sierra exclaimed as she leaned forward against her podium.

"W-Wait? What do you mean?! That's preposterous. It's the only thing that makes sense. I'll prove to you my words burn true!" Lia said with air of confidence.

 ***TRUTH REBUTTAL***

"With everyone else possessing alibis, these two are the only ones who add up. One was found at the seen of the crime, and the other was alone all evening." Lia stated.

The Ultimate Prodigy's brow furrowed. "Though it's true they both are suspicious, they're not the only ones capable of committing the crime. Besides as I recall Kakeru has a ticket stub, and Lee believed the time of Evan's departure was closer to nine. Which of course would mean they were dead before his arrival."

The Volcanologist shook her head. "Securing a ticket stub is simple enough, it doesn't prove that Kakeru actually stayed through till the ending of the movie. Furthermore Lee also went on record to say that he wasn't entirely sure what the time was. Therefore my theory is very possible."

"While it's possible they could have been involved, I can't disprove that. What I can prove is that they're not the only ones capable of the crime." Sierra said earnestly.

"Excuse me?! Have we not already established alibis for everyone? They're ironclad!" Lia said as she folded her arms.

The Prodigy shook her head in response. "That's where you're wrong! Someone could have left the Nightclub, and made us believe they never left!" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The lava haired girl blinked a couple of times, before adjusting her glasses. "Wait a second. Run that past me again. How do you propose they did that?!"

"It's far simpler than you might think. The only windows on the second floor are in the boys and girl's bathrooms. I think our culprit could have climbed down, committed the crime and returned back through the window with no one being the wiser." The Prodigy responded." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Hah maybe if there wasn't artificial gravity, but how could someone have climbed up from the ground? There aren't any ninja's present right?" Lia asked as her brow furrowed.

Sierra shook her head. "Such a thing wouldn't be necessary. You see there's a industrial dumpster below the girl's window, it's only a couple of feet below the window. Just about anyone could have climbed down, and back up. It wouldn't have even required that much strength." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Ultimate Volcanologist's mouth fumbled for a few seconds. "I-I feel like I've just been burnt."

 ***END REBUTTAL***

"Well done Sierra. You handled yourself admirably." Zalicka offered as she traced her digits along Seath's head.

The Prodigy flushed slightly from the praise. "O-oh it's nothing. I couldn't have done it without your help."

"Mon amie you have to be more confident in yourself. You did a splendid job, it makes me want to steal something to celebrate." Lupin mused with a mischievous expression.

"Steal something?! Not on my watch Phantom Thief! If you even consider it, you'll face Oki Tokki's might!" The Ultimate Hero exclaimed loudly.

Yukiko cleared her throat. "Please let us try and remain focused. After it seems we may have a long way to go, before reaching the truth."

"Well it would seem we've safely proven that it's possible for someone aside from Evan and myself to have used a loophole to commit murder." Kakeru said as he tapped at his forearm. "Perhaps I will not share the ending of Macbeth quite yet."

"I hate to be callous, but just because Sierra found a plausible theory doesn't suddenly make you innocent. Furthermore without any physical evidence, it's merely a possibility." Jason said as he eyed Kakeru intently.

Amare offered a thoughtful expression. "You do raise an excellent point. Without definitive evidence, Sierra's hypothesis is just that. Though I suppose we have to consider it among other things as a possibility. I suppose we can only soundly eliminate those in the Comic Book Shop."

"Now wait a minute. I'm pretty sure we can still account for some people in the Nightclub. I mean I saw you around Nine Thirty, and I'm pretty sure Zalicka,Anh,Mirielle, and Sierra were on the dance floor almost all evening." Alex said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Heck for that matter I was dropping beats the whole time as well."

Evan nodded his head slightly. "Before I left I can attest to the fact that those four were accounted for the entire evening. However I can't attest for those on the second floor. It doesn't help that the lighting off of the dance floor was lacking." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Ultimate Diplomat sighed as he folded his arms. "Well that does serve to narrow things down a bit. Yukiko,Ren,Misuzu,Choko, and Tae Min have been removed from our suspects. Also I think it's pretty clear I couldn't have knocked myself out like that. So if we add Sierra,Zalicka,Alex,Anh, and Mirielle to those cleared it only leaves us with Eight suspects remaining."

"Let's see. According to my list it only leaves Jason,Natalie,Mallory, Lee, Evan, Lia, Amare, and Kakeru." Ren said using his Phoenix Wright impression. "Our culprit must be among those remaining!"

"Aww not again! I promise I didn't do anything!" Mallory exclaimed as she rubbed at her cheeks vigorously. "My head does feel fuzzy though." she mumbled clearly still tipsy from earlier.

"Yeah there's no way bubble-head over there would hurt a fly, I got her hammered and she was passed out in my lap for at least an hour." The Pilot snorted as she rubbed at her head.

Lia nodded her head slightly. "I can attest to that. Jason and I saw them earlier, and I think they were both slumped on a couch on the first floor when the announcement went off." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Huzzah that's two more suspects off the list!" Choko exclaimed as she held up two fingers. "Which of course leaves only six people remaining. Lee,Amare,Lia,Jason,Kakeru, and Evan! If anyone feels like fessing up, it would save us a lot more time." she said before holding out Strawbear. "Yeah you betta be sweating, because you'll never get away with this." She said in a cutesy voice.

"Well as much as I enjoy being grilled by a stuffed animal, I'll just be frank. I left the bar area around eight thirty, before going downstairs where I lounged around watching the others enjoy themselves. I was down there until the announcement played." Amare offered with a thoughtful expression.

"Do you have a witness for that? It's super important ya know?" Misuzu asked as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Alex cleared his throat. "Well like I said I saw her but it was well after the murders. Then again the lighting in that room leaves something to be desired. The dance floor is well lit, but the lounge area around it is pretty dim."

Zalicka's brow furrowed slightly in irritation. "Are you insinuating she was harder to see because of the shade of her skin? That is quite a tacky thing to say."

"N-No of course not! I didn't mean it like that at all. Come on Amare you know I'm not like that right?" The boy asked as his voice cracked slightly.

The Civil Engineer waved a hand dismissively. "Please there's no reason to get worked up. I took no offense in your words."

"Well perhaps we should move on and check everyone else's stories?" Yukiko suggested with a pacifying smile.

"Yeah I guess that's not a terrible idea. Well if we're just volunteering our alibis, I was standing outside the Nightclub entrance all evening. The only person I saw leaving was Evan. I never left my post even once." The Kickboxer offered.

"You'll have to excuse Moi for suggesting something so heinous, but how can we be certain of that? After all if no one was watching you, could you not have stole off into the night committed the dead and returned before Evan's departure?" Lupin asked as she raised a single brow.

"Look I've already said this once, and I'll say it again. I saw meat head around the time of the murder, though the window. He was standing watch like a good guard dog. So lay off him already damn." Natalie said as she crossed her arms defensively. _***LIE BULLET***_

"Oh my. It seems like it's time for the curtain to fall on your deception. What you're suggesting is impossible I'm afraid." Kakeru said dramatically as he tousled a strand of hair around his index finger.

The Pilot tensed slightly. "Yeah that's rich coming from the guy who is probably the damn killer. You don't know jack crap!"

The Ultimate Playwright's lips twitched slightly. "I know that you're committing perjury. Though it's lucky for you that such an offensive isn't punishable. However if you insist on continuing this farce, I'll shatter your lies."

The busty brunette gritted her teeth. "You're full of it. How would you know what I did or didn't see? You weren't even there."

"Oh this is quite simple to solve. The front entrance isn't viewable from any of the windows, meaning it's impossible for you to have seen Lee standing guard as you attest. Frankly my dear you'd better come clean. Otherwise if Lee isn't the guilty party, you're doing him a great disservice." Kakeru said as his brow knitted together. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Huh ya know I think you're right about that, but what would Natalie gain from lying?" Alex asked with a confused expression.

Amare frowned ever so slightly. "That is an excellent question. Would you care to answer?" She asked as she peered over at the Pilot.

"Fuck hell." Natalie groaned as she rubbed at her face. "Look it's not some big fucking conspiracy alright? I just had a feeling in my gut that he wasn't involved. I didn't want us wasting time or blaming the wrong person. I swear that's all."

"So you admit that you were protecting him then?" Zalicka asked as she raised a slender brow.

"Wait a damn second. I'll admit that I knew Natalie had lied about seeing me, but don't drag her into this. I'm pretty sure she was just looking out for me, in her own way." Lee said with a troubled expression.

"Cus Nat is the absolute best! Don't worry Lee I believe you too! Because that's what friends are suppose to do!" Mallory exclaimed jubilantly as she pumped her fist into the air.

"Oi I can't tell if she's still buzzed or if this is her sober." Choko huffed. "But none of that matters right now. Right now we have to follow the evidence. So if you've got any kind of alibi, now's the time to spill!" The Prosecutor said as she rested a hand on her side.

Lee pulled at his beanie self consciously as everyone stared at him. Slowly a weak smile spread across his face, as he noticed a certain red head still beaming at him. "I appreciate all the kind words and support you guys. I appreciate you looking out for me. Unfortunately I don't have any witnesses though. I really don't want to die here, so I hope you'll give me a fair shake before deciding."

"My My there's no need to be so glum LeLe. After all everyone is innocent until proven guilty right?" Misuzu asked as she tilted her head to the side. "Besides we haven't even gone over my autopsy yet."

Jason nodded his head in affirmation. "Shiina does make a good point. Instead of probing every suspects alibi, maybe we should review all of our present evidence first?"

"If it brings us closer to Hikari and Shohei's killer, I am in full agreement." Evan said in a terse manner as he stared at Hikari's fresh portrait.

Dylan rubbed at the bump on the back of his head. "Maybe we should just start with the autopsy? See where that leads us?" He suggested as he nodded at the Mortician.

"That does seem like the wisest place to begin. Hopefully cross-referencing the evidence with our remaining suspects will reveal something." Anh said as he rubbed at his chin.

"Misuzu Shiina is on the case!" The pale blonde said offering a small salute, before clearing her throat. "As the Monokuma Files stated, both victims were strangled. However there are some noticeable differences. Hikari's bruising was far less excessive, which leads me to believe she put up less of a fight. Where as with Shohei the bruising was excessive, so much so that blood was even drawn. Judging by the patterns of the bruising I was able to make a height profile of our killer. If it were my area of expertise I'd be able to pinpoint it better. However I have to say that the killer was somewhere from 5'4- to perhaps slightly above 6 feet in height." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"IT IS SIMPLY ASTOUNDING! Perhaps you will consider joining Oki Sonyeo and I? You're skills are incredible!" Tae Min said, before offering the Mortician a thumbs up.

"Really?! Neat! I do enjoy having an excuse to wear costumes." Misuzu responded in a chipper manner.

"Hah with the information you've provided, I'm sure we'll have this solved in no time!" The Ultimate Hero bellowed.

"Actually it's not very helpful. Well at least that height profile. I mean that includes the majority of us. There's probably on a handful of us that are below that range." Lia commented with a slight frown.

Yukiko bit her thumb as a look of contemplation filled her eyes. "That may indeed be true. However clearly the culprit had to be fairly strong. Overpowering Hikari would be one thing, but Shohei was the tallest here save for Evan."

"Oui and it would seem we've returned to whence we began with Evan as our prime suspect." The Phantom Thief sighed as she lowered her hat slightly.

Sierra fidgeted slightly with her hands. "No that's not entirely true Lupin. While Evan does fit the profile, he's not the only one who fits the criteria."

The Mythologist offered a low sigh. "I thank you for your efforts. Believe me when I say that I want to find the killer myself. I know it doesn't help my case, but there should be only a few capable of overpowering Shohei. That should remain our sole priority."

"Well can we at least remove me as a suspect then? I am many things, but I am hardly the peak of fitness. My idea of dinner usually consists of hotpockets and coffee. I hardly was capable of killing one let alone both of them." Kakeru said as he rested his elbows against his podium as he offered a bored expression.

Ren ran a hand through the back of his orange hair. "Well it's true that not just anyone would have been strong enough to overpower Shohei, but how do we know that they didn't just catch him off guard?"

"Well it's just a running theory, but I think the culprit probably caught Hikari off guard, but found themselves compromised by the arrival of Shohei and Dylan. Hence why it seems like he put up a heck of a fight." The Mortician said thoughtfully. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Dylan nodded his head. "That makes some sense. We'd just passed the boathouse shack when something hit me in the back of the head. The killer must have panicked because we were about to catch them at the scene with Hikari's body."

"What I don't understand is why they left you alive?" Natalie mused with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well it's likely at that point the culprit was already pressed for time. Since Dylan asserts that he saw no one, it's likely they saw no reason to spend any extra time and risk being caught by someone else." Amare suggested as she jotted something down, before peering up from her notes.

"I know we're beating a dead horse at this point, however it does seem that our most likely suspects are the ones who are the most physically capable." Jason said as his gaze flitted between a couple of people.

"W-What if it was actually a scary lake monster?" Mallory suggested as her shoulders trembled slightly. "A-And it used it's big nasty tentacles on them!"

"Lake monster? What in the world are you going on about now?" Lia sighed as she adjusted her glassed. "There is no such thing as a lake monster."

"Yosh prepare to be amazed, because Oki Tokki has solved this mystery!" The Hero exclaimed as he jabbed a finger at Zalicka. "The insidious Medusa let loose her summons upon our unsuspecting friends and she didn't even have to leave the party!"

The Snake Charmer's mouth actually fell open. "I-Is he actually serious? Surely no one can be that thickheaded?"

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm, I think you'll find that Medusa is nothing more than an ancient myth." Evan said with wary expression.

Alex laughed nervously. "Don't mind Tae. I think he has trouble differentiating between reality and make-believe sometimes ya know?"

"That would actually explain quite a lot, but this is a complete waste of time. We're still no closer to ascertaining the culprit's identity. If we're to believe the culprit had to possess a certain strength, then it leaves Evan or Lee as our primary suspects." Yukiko offered.

"Great this is not how I thought this night was going to go." Lee muttered as he rubbed at his eyes. "I don't have anything to offer."

Evan shook his head. "Yes I have little else to offer as well. I arrived to find Hikari and Shohei, and afterwards I just remember shutting down. It wasn't until the others arrived that I snapped out of my daze. I know that affords me a terrible alibi, but it's all I can do."

"Jeez what do we even do? Resort to a coin toss or something?" Ren groaned as he buried his face into his hands.

"It does seem our options are rather grim at the moment." Anh mussed as his he shook his head in a dejected manner.

"It seems fate is a cruel mistress, but the show must go on. We have to make a choice." The Playwright suggested.

"A choice? But I've never lost a case. Surely there has to be something we've overlooked? My father wouldn't give up, so what would he think if I did?" The Prosecutor asked quietly as her shoulders slumped. "But I can't think of anything we've missed. Is it really that hopeless?"

"Non we cannot entertain such a notion! Just like a great heist, the most important aspect is the ending. We just have to roll up our sleeves, and turn this around." The Phantom Thief declared in a confident manner as she crossed her arms.

"Roll up our sleeves." Sierra said under her breath, before earning a glance from Anh who stood beside her.

"Something on your mind?" The Luteplayer asked as he quirked a brow.

The Ultimate Prodigy nodded her head in response. "Yes I think the final piece just fell into place. I know who the killer is."

"As much as I do appreciate a flair for drama, please don't leaving us hanging. I believe we're all quite exhausted." Kakeru responded.

"Mon Amie I'm so proud of you. Beautiful as you are brilliant, go on I have faith in you." Lupin said as she offered a wink at the younger girl.

"I-I feel my stomach turning in knots. I never thought I would be accusing anyone of murder, but I can't let their murderer get away." Sierra said as she slowly turned in her podium. She raised her arm, before, before extending her index finger as she pointed past Anh. "Amare Douglas you are the killer. Admit your guilt and save us all some effort."

"Huh? Wait how did you come to that conclusion? There must be some sort of mistake." Alex said as he shook his head in disbelief.

The Ultimate Civil Engineer's gaze met the Prodigy's. "There is certainly a mistake here. You have no foundation for such a baseless claim. Not only do I have an alibi, but I have no reason to wish harm on either of them."

"Well that's not entirely true. I mean there is the motive in play. Since you didn't reveal yours, there's no way of us to know if you have motivation." Jason countered. "However I wonder where your proof is Sierra?"

The younger girl sucked in a short breath. "For starters it has to do with the exit through the girl's bathroom I mentioned. The dumpster was only below the girl's window, and while it's not impossible for a boy to have entered that bathroom it is more unlikely. However my theory will either prove me right or wrong. It all comes down to what we see or don't see. Amare I've noticed since after the murder, your sleeves have been rolled up to your elbows. Normally I wouldn't think much of this, but I've never seen you do it before. Also you tend to be very neat with your clothes, so it seems out of place. If I'm wrong though, by all means let your sleeves down."

Amare's eyes went wide as her shoulders visibly twitched. "Tch as you wish." She said lowly, before she slowly lowered her shirt sleeves. The right side was completely normal save appearing slightly damp, while the other was badly ripped.

"Holy fuck. She called it." Natalie said in a stunned voice.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I merely tripped on the landing earlier and tore this against the banister. I rolled up my sleeves, afterwards. It's as simple as that." Amare responded curtly.

"So you're saying that you damaged your shirt and afterwards you went to the first floor and were there until after the murder? That is what you're saying right?" Sierra asked as her silver eyes bore into the much taller girl.

The dark skinned girl nodded in response. "Precisely. That is exactly what I'm saying."

"Then you'll have to explain what this is to everyone." The Prodigy said as she pulled a green piece of fabric out of her pocket, before holding it up. "I found this in the dumpster, but you just said you tore your shirt on the stairwell and remained on the first floor the entire time. So which is it? Were you really were you said or were you somewhere else this evening?"

Amare bowed her head. "Of all things. My plan had been so structurally sound. To be caught over something as insignificant as a piece of fabric. I suppose it's always the one messing detail that is one's undoing."

"So you plead guilty to the charges against you huh?" Choko asked as her eyes narrowed slightly.

"I have little other option at this point. My well laid plan was demolished. Were it not for Shohei's resistance, you would have had nothing. The fool just had to put up such a damn fight." She said as her she balled her fists up.

Mallory's eyes widened slightly. "B-But why would hurt them? What did they do to you?"

The Civil Engineer shook her head. "I had nothing against either of them. I picked Hikari merely because I overheard her plans to meet Evan this evening. As a loner I suspected she would be an easy target, and that he would serve as a perfect fall guy."

"Hades take you! I hope you go out screaming for your transgressions!" Evan's normally stoic face twisted as his hand slammed against the podium, causing the screen to crack in the process.

"Dude calm down. I know you're upset, but hasn't there been enough blood spilled today?" The DJ asked with a pained expression. "I'm guessing you only talked to me, because you wanted to be seen right?"

Amare brushed a strand of hair out of her face, before rolling her eyes. "It was my intention yes. However just because that was my intent, doesn't mean I was lying. You did an excellent job, I apologize for souring all your efforts."

"Amare...how can you be so calm? You killed two people, and your about to..." Yukiko trailed off as her voice cracked. "Why did you do it? Please help us understand."

The dark skinned girl sighed as she folded her arms. "In order to push Nigeria to become a first world country, I did things I'm not particularly proud of. I even got involved with the most revolting kind of people. A foreigner who was the Ultimate Architect constructed a massive building that was meant to serve as a diplomatic building. Her work was absolutely splendid, but I was blackmailed by a crime family to sabotage it before it's grand opening. I succeeded in making it look like an accident, but I didn't realize there were dozens of constructions teams still on location. Fifteen people ended up dead, and another two hundred were wounded. I had thought with enough time I could bury that sin, but when this motive arrived I realized that wasn't possible. Either I acted on the motive or I would face an even worse punishment if the truth was revealed."

"Oh my god. You were afraid of what would happen if the world found out about this. That's why you didn't hesitate." Ren said in a stunned manner.

"Such needless violence. Why would you let anyone manipulate you in such a way?" Tae Min asked with a horrified expression.

The Engineer shook her head. "Most of you would never understand. Everything I have is a result of what I've earned with my own two hands. When you're born with nothing, you'll do anything to avoid returning to nothing." She said as she stared down at her own hands.

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Well as touching and melodramatic as this is, why don't we just get to voting? I'm sure you kiddos are eager to see some blood spilled and go to bed!"** _Monokuma howled in laughter as he pressed a button as each of the podiums began to light up.

"There's a special place in hell reserved for people like you." Lee muttered as he stared at the screen a moment, before reaching out and finally pressing a button.

"I have no respect for what you did, but I do commend you for admitting to your crimes unlike Rene." Zalicka said with a slight incline of her head as she extended her hand.

One by one each of the teens would select their intended choice. A few seconds passed, before a chiming sound could be heard.

 _ **"Alrighty you all have selected Amare Douglas as the blackened in this trial. Pupupu seems pretty open and shut."** _Monokuma said before shrugging.

"Well that's a shocker to absolutely no one." Kakeru mused before stifling a yawn.

Anh shook his head. "I know it's just your nature, but can you please be a bit more respectful? These are her last moments."

"And why does she deserve respect? Did she show any respect to either of her victims? She is nothing more than a selfish coward. I'd like nothing more than to kill her myself, but I refuse to go down that path." Evan said as he gritted his teeth, before shutting his eyes.

The Volcanologist frowned. "Hey I know she did something horrible, but it was only because she was pressured into it. So maybe go a little easy on her?"

"Yes rarely would any of us find ourselves compelled to do anything of this nature. This entire game is a challenge to hold onto our humanity." Dylan said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "At the very least I have to thank you for sparing my life."

"You shouldn't thank me. I made that choice on a whim. All of you should be careful going forward. You shouldn't trust others so easily. This is after all a killing game." Amare mused before taking a measured breath. "Bear can we be on with it? I'm not going to be any more prepared no matter how long this drags on."

 ** **"BAHAHA you don't appreciate the awkward send off? Yeah I guess it's not for everyone. You got it toots!" Monokuma said, before slamming his gavel down.  
****

"For what it's worth, I hope your soul finds peace." Misuzu offered with a somber expression.

"Peace? I'm not sure that I have earned that. However it is a lovely notion." The Engineer offered with a thoughtful expression, before suddenly a pair of chains appeared before wrapping around the girl's legs.

The Dark Skinned girl to her credit was still holding her emotions in check as she was dragged out of sight.

Monokuma grinned as the screens in the room flickered on only to show a dark room at the moment. _**"Hope you kiddos enjoy the show. I put some thought into this one."**_

Lupin pulled her hat down low. "Non I think I shall refrain from this display. I've seen enough death this evening."

 _ **"Sweetheart you ain't seen nothing yet!"** _The bear roared in laughter.

* * *

 **11:36 P.M Day Seven  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Punishment Room**

 **"For our Ultimate Civil Engineer I have a very special execution in mind. I call this doozey Rolled and Rezoned!"** Monokuma's voice carried across the pitch black room, before suddenly bright lights illuminated a large construction site.

Amare was suspended some fifteen feet in the air by a chain attached to a crane. Below her rested an expansive football field size slab of wet cement.

"Let the execution commence!" The bear's voice exclaimed over the loudspeakers.

Amare thrashed wildly back and forth causing her to swing through the air. Her eyes widened in horror as a wrecking ball soared passed her, missing her by mere inches.

The Monokuma operating the crane let out an indignant huff, before pressing a button.

Suddenly the dark skinned girl found herself hurtling to the the ground. She let out a groan as the soft cement absorbed most of the impact.

The Engineer staggered to her feet, before her foot sank into the concrete mix. "Dammit." She hissed under her breath, before she registered the sound of an engine in the distance.

She hazarded a glance over her shoulder, before spotting a large steam roller that was slowly advancing across the cement. Yet another Monokuma sat behind the controls with a wicked grin on it's face.

"N-No I refuse to die here. Everything I have earned is because of my own two hands, I won't be killed by some fucking stuffed animal." The girl gritted out as she raised her foot with effort as she began trudging forward towards the end of the cement.

With every step her movements would become gradually slower and slower.

The cement mix proved more and more treacherous with each passing second. The sound of the steamroller advancing closer, began to cause the mix itself to reverberate.

The Civil Engineer thrashed her legs wildly as she tried to wrench her legs free, as she could see the end of the cement mere feet away.

A look of hope filled her brown eyes as she tried to surge forward, only to let out a strangled cry as she staggered forward. Her feet catching in the thick mix as she fell face first into the cement.

"N-No!" She screamed as she tried to untangle her limbs from the mix. When she found herself unable to rise to her feet, she began to claw forward.

She clamored pitifully across the soft surface as she inched closer and closer.

The short haired girl extended her arm as she reached the edge of the mix, only to let out an excruciating cry.

Without warning she felt the most horrifying pain imaginable as massive weight, began to crush her feet and legs. It absolutely crushed the bone to pieces as blood squirted out wildly.

Between her bloodcurdling screams, she had begun to revert back to her native tongue. "Don Allah ina son in mutu. Uba yafe mani!" She cried as she still tried to pull herself forward, even as the roller advanced forward as it shattered the back of her knees and her hips shortly there after. "N-No please. God have mercy!" She shrieked.

Blood began to pool from the girl's lips as her hands clawed at the air in desperation.

There was one final rev from the steamroller, before it jolted forward.

A sickening crushing sound followed as blood and bone was sent flying wildly as the steamroller rolled off of the cement slab.

In it's wake was nothing more than a bloody pulpy mess. There was little left to identify that once brilliant girl.

The Ultimate Civil Engineer was dead.

* * *

 **11:41 P.M Day Seven**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

"W-What the hell did I just see?!" Lia stammered pitifully as a look of horror filled her pale face.

The Ultimate Voice actor shook his head. He opened his mouth a few times, but he failed to find any words. Eventually Ren simply pulled his hood taut over his head, before letting his shoulders slump in defeat.

Alex clutched at his headphones as he bowed his head low. "How did it all go so wrong? Tonight was suppose to be anything, but this." He said to himself before he placed his headphones over his ears as a distant look filled his face.

"W-Was all of that really necessary?" Sierra stammered out as she glanced over at Monokuma.

The bear tilted his head to the side. _**"Necessary?! But of course. Don't play all innocent kiddo. You voted her guilty yourself. It's your vote that turned her into a bloody smear."** _

"O-Oh I-I think I'm going to be sick." Mallory whispered as she raised a hand to her mouth, as she felt her stomach curling.

The Ultimate Kickboxer offered her a sympathetic smile. "It's alright Mal. No one can blame you for that."

Tae Min simply stared at the screen with a horrified expression. "That was abhorrent and entirely unnecessary. Do you not have any shame for such depravity?" he asked as he stared over at the bear.

Kakeru offered an indifferent shrug. "Not to be an asshole, but she should have known what was at stake when she made that decision. I'm not saying I blame her reasoning, but the curtain fell on her because of her own ill fated actions."

"Kakeru please. Try to be a bit more tactful. Despite her mistakes, I considered Amare a friend. I just wish she'd confided in me, rather than being lured into this motive." Yukiko said with a pained expression as her brow knited together.

"I-I wanted justice but I never wanted that. Even for her crimes, she didn't deserve such a cruel fate." The Mythologist said in a frazzled manner as he rested his hands on his podium.

Anh nodded his head sombrely. "That is quite true. Why not simply use a more humane method if you're going to insist on exeuction."

Monokuma grinned wildly. _**"YUK YUK YUK. Fraid you can't have your cake and it too kiddos! Punishments are one of the few things that keep order in an uncivil world and making them tame would be so boring!"**_

"You call this order? It's disgusting!" Choko exclaimed as she balled her fists up.

 _ **"What can I say? Justice is blind. Least she was kind enough to fess up, it might help your concious. Then again you're still responsible for her gnarly death."**_ The bear howled in laughter as he grabbed at his sides. _**"Look on the bright side, with her death means your horizons are about to expand in ways you couldn't possibly imagine."**_

Jason scowled slightly. "Why do I get the sense there's a hidden meaning in your words?"

The dual toned bear offered a shrug. _ **"Who could possibly say? I'm expecting big things though tomorrow. You could even say things will be forever changed."**_

"Can we safely assume this has something to do with a new area being unlocked?" Dylan asked in a reserved manner as he stroked his chin.

 _ **"Who could possibly say. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise after all."** _Monokuma chortled loudly.

"Typically I do enjoy a good surprise, however in your case I will have to make an exception." The Phantom Thief mused as a frown spread across her face.

Misuzu offered a strained smile. "I have to agree. I could do without anymore surprises from him."

Monokuma offered a fiendish grin. _**"Oh don't be that way. A lot of work went into this after all. Heh you might even enjoy it."** _

"Fuck you and your cryptic bullshit! Can we leave already? I'm sick of this sham." Natalie spat as she pushed away from her podium.

Zalicka's lips pulled into a tight line. "Yes I'm very much in agreement. Can you save your machinations for the morning?"

 _ **"Pupupu as you wish. Starting tomorrow morning at Eight, a new destination will open up for the rovers. Sleep tight kiddos, tomorrow is going to be a blast!"** _The bear giggled manically.

Despite his theatrics, we'd soon learn that it wasn't a bluff on his part.

What awaited us tomorrow would very much change the dynamics of the entire Killing Game.

* * *

 **18 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN*  
**

So I know you all will probably be disappointed that this was single chapter trial. However I just write the chapters and they're as long as they need to be. That's just how it goes I'm afraid xD Anyways I hope you all enjoyed it though. I can't wait to see you next time! =)

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Jeptwin**

 _Maybe it's just a coincidence? :D_

 **doomqwer  
**

 _Well it certainly picked up a lot of...STEAM ;)_

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _One of the sad truths about any killing game is there's usually always characters that feel as if there was so much potential for them. It really plays into that sense of tragedy and despair. What could have been._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _I mean it's very endangered. I'll give you that lol_

 **HeldOnandLetGo**

 _There's a lot that I'm having to sort out behind the scenes. When I finish Final Horizon, I'm going to redo the script that will fit a more traditional audio format. Once I have it ironed out, I'll work towards opening a casting call for the Ultimates!_

 **Zephyrius29  
**

 _I really appreciate you being so mature about Shohei's death. I must admit I had originally planned to have him last much longer. However when I had this idea of him being on patrol, it seemed morbidly ironic to have the guy who was focused on safety failing victim to danger. In any case I hope many of your questions were answered here, and I sincerely appreciate you submitting him to this fic!_

 **MudkipOfDespair  
**

 _I think it's already been detailed, but Sierra's gift is the fact that she learns at an accelerated rate giving her versatility.. A jack of all trades, master of none kind of character._

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _Haha I won't comment on whether or not it's intentional. I enjoy watching you all speculate in the comment section ;)_

 **Guest**

 _Well sometimes it's about subverting expectations, and sometimes things do fall into line with what you might suspect._

 **The Kobold Necromancer  
**

 _I have to say that most people have been extremely mature about it. So I really appreciate that._

 **Fee5H  
**

 _I just love reading all of these theories and speculations. It's funny because sometimes you guys really nail it on the head, and other times it genuinely catches me by surprise haha._

 **Trust Me I'm Me  
**

 _Well my dear Sherlock you wrapped this case up nicely. Kudos to you!_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1  
**

 _Jeez you guys are too good at this. I'm going to have to work harder to make these more challenging._

 **pokemansuperallstar  
**

 _True to classic Danganronpa the clear suspect is rarely the actually culprit. Then again some of you saw right through me to begin with!_

 **NomadChild**

 _NOoo! Not your coffin. And I love how you broke down each of the main suspects. Good on ya for that!_

 **Wintersmith23  
**

 _Why did she seem particularly suspicious?_

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _You definitely were on the right track! Hats off to you! =)_


	16. Chapter 15: Horizon

**Chapter 15: Horizon**

 **7:53 A.M Day Eight**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitories**

"Soft. So Soft." Sierra murmured softly as she found her cheek pressed against something incredibly warm and supple.

The Prodigy slowly blinked her silver eyes open, before her face began to turn a crimson color as she found her head resting against Mirielle's ample bosom. "M-Mirielle?!" She squeaked as she promptly sat up as she felt her pulse racing.

The Phantom Thief let out a yawn, before stretching like a cat as her vivid green eyes parted. "O-Oh good morning Sierra. How are you?" she stammered before offering the younger teen a tiny smile.

"H-How am I doing?! W-What are you doing in my b-bed?!" Sierra stuttered pitifully as she jabbed a finger at the other girl.

Mirielle sat up before rubbing her eyes. She wore a simple sheer nightgown that left little to the imagination of her voluptuous frame. "Oh I'm sorry I just got cold last night and you looked really warm." She admitted quietly as she laced her hands together. "You were tossing and turning really badly, but you seemed to relax after I joined you. If I made you uncomfortable I apologize."

Sierra's toes curled slightly as her lower lip quivered. "I-It wasn't bad or anything I've just never been that close to another girl."

"Can I ask you something?" Mirielle asked as she inched closer. "You're gay aren't you? Lupin and I have noticed you watching us." She said softly as she reached out before resting a hand on the girl's cheek. "If that's true it's alright. There's nothing wrong with that, because I know what I love too." She offered in a shaky breath.

The Ultimate Prodigy flushed from the contact against her cheek. "My family would never understand. They have so many expectations of me, and if I come out they'll dissown me. They already view me as useless, I'm just afraid of what will happen."

The older girl offered a sympathetic expression. "Y-You shouldn't try to m-make everyone happy. If you spend your whole life chasing after their dreams, you'll be miserable. That's why I-I wanted to be the greatest thief that's ever lived. Though it's scary, I always feel alive. Like I can go anywhere and be anyone that I want. It's the greatest feeling in the world Sierra."

"But could I just really leave? I mean I've already ran away from home once, but I don't know if I could ever be that bold." The fourteen year old stammered.

"I believe you can be whatever you want to be. You could even tag along with me and Lupin if you wanted?" She suggested in a surprisingly confident voice as she held Lupin's mask out over the other girl's face. "W-What you have to ask yourself, is what kind of life do you want to lead? Following the rules is all well and good. However I'd rather live a short life of happiness, rather than a long one filled with sorrow." Mirielle offered as she leaned forward, before gently pressing her lips against the other girl's forehead.

Sierra felt the electricity on her skin as her stomach seemed to do flips. "I-I want to be happy too. If we get out of this horrible place, I don't want to go back to the way things were."

Mirielle smiled fondly before sliding her mask on. Her demeanor shifted almost immediately as her other persona emerged.

"Excellent Cherie! Then Lupin will help you find your wings little dove." The Phantom Thief said, before offering a mischievous wink.

Before the bashful prodgiy could respond, a chiming sound filled the room and various hallways.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"It is** _**offically** _ **eight congrats on** _**suriving** _**yet another night! I get the feeling it's going to be a BEAUTIFUL day! The possibilities are limitless. Now rise and shine, you don't want to waste the day away!"** _Monokuma's voice carried throughout the building, before fading into silence once more.

* * *

 **8:34 A.M Day Eight**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

"Anyone looking forward to checking out the new colony?" Alex asked hopefully as he gazed around the large room. Everyone was present and accounted for, and yet most of them sat in smaller groups or in some cases alone.

Evan crossed his arms as his brow furrowed. "I couldn't care less about this new colony, but it would be unwise of me to not be there. In case there is something of note. To anyone who actually cares, I'd like to hold a ceremony tonight for the fallen."

"That's actually a thoughtful gesture. With the exception of Hikari who was my roomate, I have little connection to the others. However I will go to pay my respects." Zalicka said as she bowed her head ever so slightly.

"Yup Yup I'll be there too! It's important to pay our respect to the dead, while we still can." Misuzu said with a thoughtful expression, as she reached for a glass of orange juice.

Anh's lips pulled into a fine line. "It's not my area of expertise, but I could preform a few arrangements for the occassion."

"And I could bring some flowers. I've managed to salvage some stuff from the Green House! I actually have just boquet in mind!" Mallory offered with an earnest smile.

The Playwright looked around the gathering a moment, before sighing. "So I know I'm going to cement myself as the resident jerk, but should we really be worrying about any of them right now?"

"Well you're absolutely right about being a dickwad." Natalie quipped in irritable manner. "Look just let them do whatever helps them cope."

"It's just waste of time though. Better for those of us who survive to mourn after all of this is done." Kakeru mused as he folded his arms.

Yukiko shook her head in disbelief. "Must you always be so callous Kakeru? Don't you understand that some of us need a chance to grieve?"

"I think in his own way he feels bad about it too. Grieving constantly is just a constant reminder right?" Dylan asked as he peered over at the Playwright.

"I suppose we all handle things differently. I prefer to keep things to myself." The boy mused as he closed his eyes. "I am for more eager to see this colony though. If it's anything like the Northern Colony, at least it may serve as a well needed distraction."

Lia nodded her head vigorously. "Yes I could a good distraction myself. I can't get that execution out of my head." she said before rubbing at her cheeks. "I don't think I slept at all last night."

"I'm sure you're not the only one Lia." Jason mused softly as he took a strip of bacon, before biting into it.

"Oh guys check this out. Our Monopads have already been updated. Some of these locations sound pretty neat!" Ren said as a tiny smile spread across his face.

"A Hot Springs and Lodge? a Winery, A Fireworks Shop, and A Diner? Huh okay why do so many of these places seem made for adults? I mean first a nightclub and now this?" Choko muttered as she stared down at her device.

"Oh don't be so stuffy! You should live a little. You're wound too tight!" Lupin exclaimed with a mischievous expression as she laced her slender digits. "It sounds like it could be quite fun. It's been ages since I've been in a hot spring."

"I have to admit that water would feel nice on my sore muscules after a hard workout." The Kickboxer mused with a half hearted smile.

"Ahem just so long as no deviant behavior surfaces, I will have no qualms with that either. However if they are divided by gender, we should respect such rules." Tae Min stated.

A playful smile teased Sierra's lips. "I have no qualms with that."

"Funny I was going to say the same thing myself." Jason chuckled as he folded his hands behind his head.

"Well shit that takes most of the fun out of it." Natalie groused as she stabbed at a piece of egg on her plate.

Suddenly a chiming sound filled the Commissary.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"Ahem. As you've already noticed your**_ **Monopads have been updated with your next destination. If you'll haul your keesters outside, we'll get this trip started! Oh and today attendance is mandatory! So don't you dare avoid this** **field trip!"** The bear's laughter echoed throughout the room a moment, before the audio system was abruptly shut off.

"Strange. He was oddly insistant about that. I wonder what he's up to?" Jason asked as his brow knitted together.

"Well with Monokuma we can bet it's nothing good." Yukiko sighed as she laced her hands together.

* * *

 **9:07 A.M Day Eight**

 **North East Colony**

 **Atrium**

As the four lunar rovers came to a stop in the heart of the new colony, the occupants would notice several buildings.

There were was a large Japanese style Lodge and Hot Springs that took up a large majority of the colony. The springs itself seemed to be situated behind the expansive lodge.

However there were a few smaller structures as well. There was what appeared to be a modest sized Winery, A Fire Work's Shop, and a Monokuma Themed Diner that dotted the perimeter.

Though what would catch their attention immediately was a mangled looking pod structure that rested towards the center of the colony.

"What the heck is that? That sort of reminds me of what we found back at the lake." Lia mused as she hopped out of the rover, before adjusting her glasses.

The Ultimate Pilot stretched as she followed after the lava haired girl. "Well that shit certainly stands out, and I can see engines on it."

"I still find it hard to understand how something like this could have ended up here? Unless it's not just debris." Jason mused as he lifted his chin as his eyes narrowed. "We're not alone here."

Mallory's eyes widened in excitement. "Woah do you mean there's like little green men running around? I didn't know aliens were real!"

"My My I don't think that's what Jason was trying to say." Misuzu chuckled as she wiped at a smudge on her glasses.

"YOSH I can hear voices! Have no fear if there is danger, Oki Tokki will protect you all!" The Hero exclaimed as he took a defensive stance as his gaze focused on the Diner. "The source of the sound is coming from there!"

Kakeru stifled a yawn. "And exactly how have you protected us so far? I enjoy being dramatic, but let's not blow this out of proportion for a change."

"Well it looks we'll have our answer soon enough." Alex said in a nervous manner as the door to the Diner slowly opened up.

What happened next left the group in a state of shock. One by one six other teenagers emerged from the building.

In the front were two silver haired boys with green eyes. However their builds differed greatly.

The first stood almost six and a half feet tall, and wore a white lab coat with formulas visible from the inside. Several instruments could be seen lining his coat. He had a very imposing physique though he wasn't nearly as muscular as Evan. He bore a very serious demeanor. He had short silver hair and hazel-green eyes. His skin tone is somewhat pale. In addition to his lab coat he sported a pair of blue-jeans and a white tank top underneath.

His counterpart was almost a foot shorter than the other boy. By comparison he had more of a runner's build. In fact he seemed to be a stark contrast to the boy next to him. He had a warm almost leisurely expression on his face. He wore a black jacket and red tank top, a pair of blue jeans and red sneakers. He also sported a pair of black finger-less gloves. He had numerous scars along his arms, neck and even a superficial scar on his cheek.

Behind those two boys emerged three girls. The first was an extremely short well endowed blonde who also sported a white lab coat with the Hope's Peak Emblem on the front. She also wore a cream colored button up shirt, a mid thigh green skirt, and a pair of green flats. She had a medical satchel slung over her shoulder and had a strange black glove over her left hand. Her hair was pulled up into a pair of hair buns. She had a very cherubic like face. Her bright green eyes conveyed a sense of kindness though she did seem slightly nervous.

The second girl was only a hair taller than the first. She had a very light skin tone and a petite body. Her face was heart-shaped, with a doll-like appearance to it. Her pale cloud grey eyes seemed to radiate a sense of hopefulness despite her neutral almost timid expression. She had straight mid-back length black hair that were tied in two low ponytails with white elastics. Her right side hair strand was covered by a series of colorful pearls and threads. The petite girl cradled a snow white rabbit against her chest.

The third _'girl'_ was perhaps the most interesting. In fact it was hard to say for certain that she was female. Her build and attire at best made her ambiguous. She was of an average build with slight muscular and barely noticeable bust. However she towered over everyone of the group save the taller silver haired boy. She was well over six feet tall. She had silky smooth, pale skin. Her whole facial structure was quite as ambiguous as the rest of her appearance. She had low-set ears, almond shaped jade colored eyes, thin lips, an average sized pointed nose, and slightly trimmed eyebrows. Her hair was light brown and was rather short save three braids that were rather long. The middle braid reaching her lower back while the other two reached just below her upper back. She had several scars though most were obscured by her clothing.. She wore a dark green tunic, double-breasted uniform jacket with a crimson collar, with dark purple vein-like patterns that spread up and around it, beginning from where her heart would be. The rest of her clothing consisted of a dark brown undershirt, dark green uniform pants, and knee-high black boots that go over her pants. In addition she wore plenty of Gothic styled jewelry such as bones, black pearls, skulls, and animal teeth, that adorned her neck, hands, arms, and fingers A sacrificial dagger was barely visible against her side along with a tome. She has had a red bag slung around her body that was held in place by a dark brown strap. Interlocked bone and metal talons served as hair pieces.

Finally behind the three girls limped yet another boy. He seemed to be favoring his right leg. He was rather tall as well, though he was the third tallest of the group. He had long black hair that reached down to his knees. He had it pulled back into a low ponytail that started just past his neck. Several strands fell loose and framed his face and ears. He had a slightly tan skin complexion and intense green eyes. He had visible muscles as he wore no shirt. Instead he had black bandages that were wrapped around his shoulders and wrists. In addition he wore black tai-chi pants with matching slippers. However he only had one of the slippers on, as his other foot was seemingly missing as it seemed he had some sort of prosthetic limb on.

"Wei? Man is that really you?" Lee asked as he took several strides forward, before breaking out into a jog. "You're a sight for sore eyes!"

The dark haired boy blinked, as he registered the Kickboxer. A smile actually spread across his face as he extended his arms, before hugging the shorter boy. "So it seems we were right all along. You all really were here on the moon." he chuckled as he clapped the other boy on the back. "It's good to see you, man."

"So you all were with the other class then? Where is everyone?" Lee asked as he gazed between the group of six.

The petite dark-haired girl bowed her head, as a troubled expression filled her gray eyes. "We're all that's left. We just barely made it off the station in time."

Jason stalked away from the rovers, and over towards the gathering group. "So what we saw that first day, it was the end of your killing game wasn't it? That's the most logical conclusion I can come up with."

"Yeah it was a pretty freaking close too. We barely managed to escape in time. Of course we originally thought we were heading back to Earth, but we ended up here instead." The shorter silver-haired teen mused as he rubbed at the back of his head. "Not exactly our finest moment." He mused as he gently wrapped an arm around the short blonde's waist. "But we survived so at least there's that."

Natalie's gaze flitted between the group as she folded her arms. "Fuck just how many of you were there though? Only six people made it out?"

The tallest boy shoved his hands into his lab coat before his brow knitted together. "In total there were seventeen of us. Though one of us wasn't originally part of our class. We can perhaps discuss that at a later date. After all, I have some questions myself." he said as his gaze ticked over the group. "This is supposed to be Class 80-B correct? Why is there eighteen of you? And where is Miyaki Hanao? She is supposed to be in your class."

"Apparently the disparity in numbers is part of the mystery of this game. At least that's what Monokuma suggested." Yukiko said as she rubbed at her chin. "And I don't know how to say this..." She was cut off by Mallory.

The Ultimate Gardener's lower lip trembled. "I-I'm so very sorry but Miyaki...is gone. She was one of the first victims in this horrible game." She admitted as her normally sunny disposition was soured. "I considered her a friend, so I'm sorry for your loss." She managed in a distressed tone.

The boy said nothing at first, but merely squeezed his eyes shut as his face became unreadable. "It's fine. I've lost so much now, I'm beginning to run out of people."

Before anyone else could respond, a loud chortling could be heard as Monokuma suddenly waddled into view. _ **"Isn't that just so sad? It's almost enough to make you misty eyed. Don't you worry though Shuhei. There's always more you can lose."**_

The buxom blonde among the group of six offered an indignant huff, as she settled a hand on her hip. "I could have gone a lifetime without hearing your grating voice again."

 _ **"Oh your words doth wound me so! YUK YUK YUK. So how's this for a surprise? Class 80-B meet the survivors of Class 80-A."**_ Monokuma exclaimed as he held out his paw. _ **"We have Alice Bailey, the Ultimate Veterinarian."** _He said gesturing at the blonde who'd just spoken. _**"Hayate Dorobo, The Ultimate Thief."**_ He said as peered over at the boy standing beside her. _**"His brother Shuhei Kisaki, the Ultimate Scientist."**_ He said motioning at the tallest boy in the group. _ **"The timid one right there is Shiori Ayashima, known as the Ultimate Witch. The freakishly tall chick behind her, is Galexialyn Chijimatsu the Ultimate Occultist."**_ he paused as he chortled. _ **"And finally we have the bionic man, Wei Yan the Ultimate Kenpo Master."** _He said as he gestured at the long-haired boy.

"Intriguing. I did not realize there was another thief that was an Ultimate." Lupin mused as her vivid eyes swept around the group. Her gaze lingering on each of the girls longer than the men.

Tae Min frowned. "Troubling. Yet another criminal I'll have to keep my eyes on." He said as he stared intently at Hayate. "But it's all in a day's work for Oki Tokki!"

Evan scowled as he folded his massive arms. "Is there a reason for this unnecessary introduction Monokuma? Just speak your peace and leave."

The dual-toned bear huffed. _ **"Sheesh, some people can be so rude! I just think you all should get familiar with one another. Since you're about to be spending a lot more time together."**_

"What do you mean? Are we joining classes or something?" Alex asked as he scratched at his cheek. "Not that I'm complaining. You know what they say about strength in numbers?"

 _ **"You got it kiddo! No longer will 80-A & 80-B remain separate. From this day forward you'll face this killing game together. I love it when a plan comes together."**_ The bear snickered loudly.

"Well it's nice to meet you all! I'm dying to get to know all of you!" Misuzu said with a vivid smile as she bowed her head. "Sorry about that recycled pun, I'm known as the Ultimate Mortician." She offered in a sweet manner.

The Ultimate Veterinarian offered her a warm smile. "No, it's alright. We could use something to break the tension with him around." She said as she gestured at the bear.

 _ **"Oi did I say I was finished?!"** _Monokuma sputtered as he stomped his foot against the ground.

Kakeru yawned into his hand. "Then just finish it. You're starting to put me to sleep over here."

 _ **"Brats."**_ The bear muttered as he shook his head. _**"As I was saying going forward you all will be stuck together. Will, you gel together or murder one another? I can't wait to see."** _He chuckled loudly.

"Wait a second. I think I understand now. The extra Monopads from the previous trials? You were saving those weren't you?" Sierra asked as she eyed Monokuma.

The Dual toned bear grinned wildly. _**"Right you are kiddo. Such a smart girl you are. We've had exactly six victims, and low and behold we have six new players. It makes me think this game will go into overtime."**_

"So that's why you didn't introduce them earlier? Because you had everything planned around twenty-four participants." Dylan surmised with a thoughtful expression.

Anh's eyes widened marginally. "I have to admit I never gave the person behind this so much credit. However, clearly, they must be brilliant."

"More like crazy. This feels like a sick game show or something." Ren said as he utilized his Goku impression.

 _ **"BAHAHA if only it were that. Fraid to say what you see is what you get though kiddo."** _Monokuma snickered wildly. _**"Any questions for yours truly, before I let you all get to schmooze with one another?"**_

The Ultimate Occultist cleared her throat as her gaze swept over the large group. "Actually I do have a query. Those of us who were on Horizon are familiar with a certain rule set. I think it's important to know what if anything is different here."

"Having respect for the rules even in a twisted place like this is admirable!" Choko exclaimed as she held her thumb up.

Zalicka sighed softly as she shook her head. "I believe she's more concerned with ensuring they don't make some fatal blunder, then caring about Monokuma's laws."

The bear chuckled as his gaze flitted around the survivors of Horizon Station. _ **"Good question Chjimatsu. There are some majors rule changes from what you're familiar with. First and foremost killing another student and getting away with it, doesn't grant someone the ability to escape immediately. No instead that individual must survive till the end of the game, at what point they along with any other blackened will be allowed to escape."**_

"Wait so precisely how do executions work in this game?" Shuhei asked as his brow knitted together.

 _ **"This is the fun part. Unlike on Horizon Station, I won't punish you for voting for the wrong person. So I'll never execute you all in mass for screwing up a case. In fact, I won't tell you who was actually the culprit. That may remain a secret till the very end. However, it's important to note that anytime someone kills without being caught they will be rewarded by me. Not only with certain items but by having access to restricted sections in each of the colonies. Let's just call these Blackened Perks."** _Monokuma mused with a wide grin.

"But doesn't put us at a huge disadvantage? We have no idea what's happened up until now." Alice stammered slightly as she peered over at the bear.

The bear waved his paw dismissively. _**"Eh don't worry too much about that babe. I mean you all have an advantage of your own. After all, you've survived one game already. Only time will tell if that experience will help you all in this new killing game."**_ Monokuma mused with a wicked smile.

A moment of silence followed his words.

It was such a simple thing, but the introduction of Class 80-A could possibly change everything. Though it was too soon to tell if that change would prove beneficial or otherwise.

However, one thing was abundantly clear.

This game was far from over, in fact if anything it was a new beginning.

* * *

 **24 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* So I'm sure some of you saw this coming, but I'm very proud of this. In particular how well it syncs up with Final Horizon. Because as I've said in the past, these are sister fics. I meant that in more than one way. Anyways I hope you guys enjoyed it. I look forward to reading your reactions in the comment section!  
**

 **Also as another note, I'd like to thank you all for your recent votes. I was hoping to get feedback on whether you all would be interested in an audio series. Turns out you guys were overwhelming excited by the prospect:**

* * *

 **Results:** ** **Unique Voters: 45****

 **Heck** **yeah, that sounds awesome! :64%**

 **Could be pretty cool I'd like to see it: 32%**

 **3 Maybe, but I'm not sure:4%**

 **4 Eh I'm not that interested: 0%**

 **5 NOOOoooooo!: 0%**

* * *

 **Again thank you for that feedback. It's going to be a long road before I'm ready to start this audio series. However, I'm pleased to know that the interest exists! =)  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **pokemansuperallstar  
**

 _Well, I believe this chapter may have brought an end to that speculation ;)_

 **Zephyrius29  
**

 _Yes and I do apologize for that. Unfortunately, it's the one distinct drawback of a series like this. Those who die early on are at a disadvantage in the dept unless they do something to cement themselves like Kaede for example._

 **doomqwer  
**

 _Instead of despair how bout we focus on twists this chapter ? :D_

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _I don't know. Sounds like you've got a wild imagination! Mwehehe_

 **DanganMachin  
**

 _I laughed at first, but the analogy really does apply =(_

 **NomadChild  
**

 _Well truthfully my intention was to let different people have their moments in each arc. Jason took point in the first trial, so I left Sierra have that moment in the second trial._

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _Hehe well, something from the station did arrive!_

 **dashunterman  
**

 _My apologies to your poor stomach! Though I hope you enjoyed the reveal!_

 **NSPunny**

 _You don't know! Maybe I have eyes everywhere! BUM BUM BUM_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Yeah, I liked the idea of the altar so I decided to incorporate that._

 **StoryProducer214  
**

 _Well everyone has their breaking point and their Achilles heel. Unfortunately, her secret was that point for her._

 **FezzikTheMighty  
**

 _I find it amusing because people have been really split on this. Either they feel sympathy or none at all. Just interesting to see how you all react to things differently._

 **MudkipOfDespair  
**

 _But she's just such a sweetheart! What's not to trust? xD_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _You called it! Including your favorite person! CHIJIMATSU!_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I think I would die and go to heaven if NicoB actually voiced Nico in that series! :D_

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _Poor Lia reminds me of a female Hagakure sometimes. Though she's way smarter, she just gets excited and supremely confident in her opinions only to wilt when she's shut down._

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _Well, my goal is to make even the potential killers sympathetic in their last moments. To make them feel human when they're facing such a horrifying end._

 **Trust Me I'm Me  
**

 _Haha well, I'm planning to start a Youtube channel with the same name. My plan is to start an audio series based on these fics. I thought a name change would be appropriate and D &D has been important to me since I started playing 3.5 years ago in middle school._

 **Fee5H  
**

 _Well, to be fair she only was lead to that point because of Zalicka. Her talent innately makes her quick in picking up details. Though I won't try to convince you. I know you distrust the hateful 8 Lol_


	17. Chapter 16: Amalgamation: Act One

**Chapter 16: Amalgamation: Act One  
**

 **9:52 A.M Day Eight**

 **North East Colony**

 **Monokuma Diner  
**

The interior of the diner was reminiscent of an American style burger diner from the 50's.

There was even an old jukebox in the corner of the room.

In addition, there was a bar area with several stools in front of it. Behind the counter was a Monokuma bear that wore a red and white paper hat and apron. There was also a small kitchen that lay behind the counter. The rest of the small diner was filled with ten booths, with seating for four people in each of them. With two small seperate tables with extra chairs strewn about them. There was also a men and women's bathroom down a hallway adjacent to the entrance.

"Jesus I'm still trying to wrap my damn head around all of this." Natalie said as she slumped against the back of the booth. "So you guys survived your own killing game, just to be throw into this shit storm?"

Hayate offered a strained chuckle, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it was that or be pulverized by that asteroid. We didn't have much of an option. Of course, we didn't know the escape pod was programmed to bring us here of all places." he admitted as he offered a side glance at the blonde seated next to him. "It's not much but at least we had a brief break from this nightmare. Though from what I understand you all haven't had the same luck huh?"

"That might be the understatement of the year." Yukiko said with a sad expression, "We've lost six of our friends in a week. Yesterday I even lost my roomate." She said as she rubbed at her forearm with her other hand.

The Playwright took a sip of his coffee. "I wouldn't over exaggerate too much. I mean let's be honest we haven't known each other that long. To say they were friends is a bit of a stretch." he offered as he peered between the rest of the group.

"God dammit can you act like you actually give a shit about someone other than yourself?" The Ultimate Pilot asked as she eyed the boy, who sat at the bar away from the rest of them. "I mean yeah I can be a bitch too, but fuck just keep your trap shut if you can't say something worth saying."

"Perhaps I just believe in brutal honesty rather than platitudes." He mused as he picked up a spoon before stirring some sugar into his coffee. "It's not that I don't care, I just think it's important to have someone who can be blunt. So that's why I actually don't mind you." Kakeru chuckled as he raised his cup towards the brunette, before taking a small sip again.

Jason sighed as he stirred his plate of food, before his gaze scrutinized Hayate and Alice. He had pulled up a chair to the booth a few minutes prior. "Apologies if we're all over the place. Yesterday was our second trial, and it wasn't easy."

"No, it's quite alright. Believe me, we've seen our fair share of chaos and hardships." Alice responded with a thoughtful expression as she cradled her cup of tea in her hands. "We're just thankful you all arrived. Monokuma informed us of our position, but we've been stuck in this small colony since we arrived. The lodge and hot springs are bloody brillant, but I don't know how much more my stomach can handle the greasy food here."

"Heh, Buns isn't joking. Heck murder was the least of our concerns, we were more worried about clogging our arteries." Hayate snickered as he gingerly settled a hand on the Veterinarian's knee.

Natalie smirked as her gaze flitted between the pair. "So were you two an item before this or in the midst of that game?"

"I-I well.." Alice stammered slightly as heat crept up to her face.

The Chessplayer offered a small sigh, before lightly elbowing the girl. "Weren't you just lecturing Kakeru about saying the wrong thing? You should be more respectful."

"What? Don't look at me like that. It's not like I was asking them what their favorite sex position was or something." The Pilot responded abruptly as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Haha oh, I like her!" Hayate snorted before earning a sharp look from the the girl next to him.

Alice offered a pout as she sipped at her cup. "Well, I'm glad you find my embarrassment so funny."

The Ultimate Strategist allowed a rare smile to play on his lips. "Well if anything it's nice to see that what you all went through didn't break either of you.."

"Not all wounds are on the surface though. Chances are they've got a lot of baggage. Especially if they made it through all of that." Kakeru observed quietly as his gaze flitted between the couple.

"Well, I would be lying if I said otherwise. In fact, there were times that were downright awful. We lost so many good people, and others who were good at heart but just got swept up in the madness of the game. I feel so bad for Shuhei. We would have never survived Horizon Station without him, but he's lost so much along the way." Alice said with a somber expression.

Yukiko offered a sad smile. "We didn't know her very well, but Miyaki seemed like a wonderful person. She had such a brightness about her, this place became darker without her. It's hard to believe how many people we've already lost."

The mirth on Hayate's face ebbed away slowly, as he rubbed a hand against the scars on this throat. "I don't mean to sound callous, but you all have to be ready for whatever is thrown at us. I know you've probably seen so bad shit so far, but I promise it will get harder. When things got bad on Horizon, our group nearly tore itself apart more than a few times. Being suspicious of each other is only human nature, but we have to come to trust each other. Believe me, there's no escaping this place on your own."

"That's not entirely true is it? So long as one commits a perfect murder, it's quite simply a game of deception and attrition." Kakeru said as he settled his cup back on the bar.

"You know we're not talking about some card game dickweed. We're talking about murder, so don't be so casual about it." Natalie said coarsely as she tapped her foot in annoyance underneath the table.

Jason shook his head. "No he's not entirely wrong Nat. The problem is that we have no guarantee Monokuma will honor his word. Though even if he would, I'd much rather win this game by defying his expectations."

"Well it was a rare thing, but there were times when we caught the mastermind off guard. Even if they're brilliant and have things planned out, they're still human." Alice mused softly.

"And humans still make mistakes." Hayate said with a sly smile. "It's just about exploiting that opportunity when it arises."

* * *

 **10:25 A.M Day Eight  
**

 **North East Colony**

 **Firework's Shop**

The Firework's Shop was a rather small and modest building.

There was only four aisles of various types of fireworks, some of which looked exceedingly dangerous.

Beyond that, there was a counter with a Monokuma working the front, and a storage room behind the counter.

"Shohei would have really loved this place." Ren said in a somber impression of one of his many characters, as he gazed around the aisle he stood in.

Alex offered a forced smile. "Yeah I could imagine him lecturing us to be careful on how we use these things. He was so straight laced, but you know he genuinely cared about all of us."

"I take it this friend was someone you lost recently?" Galexialyn asked as she peered over a shelf at the two boys. "You'd be wise to steel yourselves. There will be a lot more blood spilled, before this is done."

"Xia!" Shiori huffed as she playfully jabbed the taller girl in the side. "That's not very nice. You said you would try to be nicer." She said in a monotone manner.

Chijimatsu rolled her eyes. "Yes well, that was before Mr. Bon Bon decided to defecate on my bed last night. I still think he'd best serve as a stew."

"Excuse me!" Misuzu exclaimed as she slapped the Occultist's back with her long sleeves. "Who's this Mr. Bon Bon?"

"Touch me again and I'll turn you into a newt." She said in a deadpan tone.

"My My that's not very nice! I think I'd prefer something fuzzy!" The Mortician said as she gazed over at Shiori. "So? Don't leave me hanging. Who's this Bon Bon character?"

Ayashima smiled vividly as she fidgeted with her satchel a moment, before suddenly a white rabbit's head suddenly poked out of the bag before it's nose twitched several times.

"OH MY! I can die happy now! Look how fuzzy you are!" Misuzu exclaimed as she sped past Chijimastu, before crouching down and ruffling the critter's head. "Oh, we should introduce him to Tae Min! He could be his animal sidekick."

"Sidekick?" Shiori questioned with a confused expression.

"Was that the one wearing that ridiculous outfit? I thought that was a joke." Chijimatsu said as she peered around the shop.

Dylan rounded the corner of one of the aisle's before rubbing the back of his head. "That's our Ultimate Hero Tae Min or as he prefers Oki Tokki. He's sort of eccentric and that's putting it mildly. Though he really believes he's a superhero, though considering some of the things I've seen him do. I'm not sure he's entirely crazy."

"Oh no, he's totally crazy, just the harmless kind of crazy!" Alex snickered as he eyed the rabbit. "Seriously though Tae would probably have a fit if he saw your friend there."

Ren chuckled lowly. "He does get excited easily, but he does a great job of easing tension around here."

Chijimatsu sighed. "And I thought our group was filled with eccentric peop,le. By comparison they almost seem tame."

"Be nice." Shiori said with a tiny pout.

"Little one this is me being nice." Xialyn responded as she folded her arms. "This place is fairly self explanatory. There's a plethora of fireworks. However we have noted that the storage room seems to be sealed, and we've found no way of opening it."

Misuzu finally pried her attention away from her new rabbit friend. "Another sealed door huh?"

The Ultimate Witch blinked. "You've found something like it before?"

"Yeah in the first colony we unlocked we found a sealed area in the Nightclub, it was simply referred to as the VIP room." Dylan offered as he rubbed at his chin.

The Occultist's eyes narrowed. "So assume this must be part of the Blackened Perks that the bear mentioned."

"Yeah seems like he's trying to encourage us to kill one another, by giving us extra rewards." Ren murmured with a frown.

Alex groaned. "And to make things worse he refuses to tell us if we've got the right person or not."

"So multiple killers could be running around and we'd never know?" Shiori stammered slightly in a nervous manner.

"My my let's not go there! That's a rabbit hole we don't want to go down right?" Misuzu asked with a cheeky grin, before earning a collective groan from the room.

* * *

 **11:18 A.M Day Eight**

 **North East Colony**

 **Lodge**

The Japanese Style Lodge was massive.

It sported traditional sliding doors, and sculptures lined the various hallways. All of which seemed to be historical figures from Japanese history.

There was a large kitchen and dining area with low tables. However, the kitchen itself was bare of any kind of food. However, there were a dozen bedrooms that lined the square-shaped building. With a generous gender divided hot spring behind the building itself.

There were two bathrooms near the kitchen itself, with there being showers near the back entrance that connected to the hot springs.

The Ultimate Luteplayer gaze around the decorated hallway, as the group continued their tour of the building. "Sometimes it's hard to believe that we're not on Earth. Though maybe that's the point of places like this. To make sure crave what is out of our reach."

"Then it's really working. This reminds me of the Tenryuu Estate back in Japan." Sierra mused fondly.

Wei paused abruptly as he rested a hand against the far wall for support, before glancing back over his shoulder. "Did you say the Tenyruu Estate?" He asked his eyes widened in surprise. "This might sound like a strange question, but did you know Akiho Tenryuu by any chance?"

"K,now her? Of course, I did!" Sierra said with a surprised expression. "When I ran away from home, and moved to Japan it was her family that took me in. We really close, before the traffic accident."

"Traffic Accident?" Was your friend alright?" Lee asked as he eyed the younger teen.

However, before she could respond Wei beat her to it. "She was left in a coma. Before that, she was on the verge of being accepted in Class 79 as the Ultimate Basketball Player." He said with a somber expression.

Sierra stared at the long haired boy for a moment. "But how could you possibly know that? Her family kept that very private. She was left with multiple personalities after she woke up." She added as she laced her hands together as she couldn't help but feel an uneasy feeling in her chest.

"It's because she was with Class 80-A. She had been invited as the Ultimate Psychologist, I don't know how to say this but she's gone." The Kenpo Master cleared his throat as he began to grind his teeth together. "She came this close to escaping with the rest of us, but she was murdered."

"Murdered?" The Prodigy asked with a numb expression as her shoulders slumped. "D-Did she at least die peacefully? Please tell me that she didn't feel any pain? She was the closest friend I had when I first arrived in Japan. She had become like family." She murmured weakly as she fought tears that stung the corner of her eyes.

Lupin was surprisingly silent as she reached out, and tentatively rested a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder.

Wei offered a strained smile as he used the wall to shift himself to face the group. "I'm very sorry for your loss. You have my word that what happened was so quick, that she shouldn't have felt anything."

"Thank you." Sierra choked out, before she turned and pressed her face against Lupin's chest.

"Mon Amie. It's alright. Just let it out." The Phantom Thief said softly as she stroked the smaller girl's back.

Zalicka's vivid eyes flitted between the pair a moment, before settling on Wei. "You were quite close as well then weren't you? You speak very fondly of this girl."

"Is it that obvious?" The bare-chested boy asked, before offering a pained expression. "Aki was very troubled. She had multiple personalities, she could be neurotic, and at times was a complete mess. Despite that though, I truly loved her. I doubt I'll ever find anyone quite like her. If there is an afterlife, I just pray that she has found peace."

Anh cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if you'd be interested, but Evan the burly guy with heterochromatic eyes? He was planning on doing something soon for our recently departed. Maybe we should pay our respects not only to those lost on the moon, but on Horizon as well." He suggested.

"Oui I believe that would be a splendid gesture." Lupin responded as she still held Sierra in her arms. "We would do well to honor the dead, for we never know when we might join their numbers."

The Kenpo Master nodded his head numbly. "I think I could get behind such a gesture. I hope you don't mind if we finish this tour later? I'm still not use to this prosthetic."

"Wei you know you can lean on me for support if you need it." Lee said as he offered the boy a sympathetic smile. "What happened to your leg anyways?"

"A bastard by the name of Ringo Takagami blew it off. If it weren't for the care I received, I would have surely died." He said before a frown crossed his face. "And it turns out I spit on that good will by not having faith in the person who saved my life."

The Kick Boxer blinked as he reached out and grasped one of the boy's shoulders. "What do you mean?"

The Long-haired boy shook his head. "Forget about it. It's not important right now. Thank you Lee." He said as he leaned into the other boy.

"Anytime man. Let's go sit down somewhere, I think you've pushed yourself enough." The Boxer said as he patted his friend's back, as he guided the boy further down the hall.

Sierra and Lupin followed the pair at a slow pace. The Prodigy had fallen quiet, but was still leaning against the Phantom Thief.

"They've been through a lot haven't they?" Anh asked quietly as he glanced over at the sun-kissed girl who stood next to him.

Zalicka's lips pursed a moment, before she nodded her head in agreement. "Yes, I suppose they have. Far more than we have I'd wager. However I get the sense they're hiding things from us."

The Luteplayer eyed her curiously. "Hiding? What do you think they're hiding?"

"I don't know Anh. I couldn't rightfully say, but I guarantee there is more about this game they're aware of. Call it an instinct if you will." Zalicka said as her vivid eyes settled on him.

"It sounds more like paranoia Zalicka and that's the last thing we need right now." The boy quipped.

The buxom snake charmer offered an indifferent shrug. "Perhaps you're right. However, I refuse to throw caution to the wind. Not until I'm certain they can be trusted."

* * *

 **12:33 P.M Day Eight**

 **North East Colony**

 **Winery (Ground Floor)  
**

Situated in a fairy large building was a robust selection of various Wines.

Hundreds of bottles were stored in a cellar area while other bottles were displayed on the ground floor.

In addition, there was a plethora of glasses and intricate vases that lined the room.

Shuhei offered a half hearted wave of his hand. "As you can see someone was clearly fond of the finer things in life. Speaking from prior experience, I wouldn't suggest drowning your sorrows in a bottle. Keeping your wits is perhaps the best course of action." he said as he wordlessly strolled forward towards a stairwell that lead towards the cellar. Evan wordlessly followed after the taller boy.

"Well Shuhei is certainly a ray of sunshine isn't he?" Lia whispered to the rest of the group.

"Yosh his intensity burns bright!" Tae Min exclaimed loudly as he pumped his fist in the air.

Choko began to shake the boy relentlessly. "Haven't you ever heard of discretion? You don't yell when someone is whispering to you!"

"But aren't you doing that right now Choko?" Mallory asked with an innocent expression, as she tilted her head to the side curiously.

The Volcanologist stifled a snort. "I believe you've just been burnt Choko!"

"Oki Sonyeo has been burnt?! Should I huff and puff to cool her off?!" The Ultimate Hero asked as he grabbed the girl's shoulders, before inspecting her closely.

"I-It's called an expression yo,u big dummy! N-Now let go before I clobber you." She stammered as her face had flushed a deep red tint.

"Haha, there is no reason to resort to violence my partner!" The Hero exclaimed before offering her a thumbs up.

The Ultimate Gardener offered an infectious smile. "Woah you're his partner?! That's so cool Choko! Hey Tae what do you think my super hero name would be?" She asked as she squeezed her frog plushie till it's eyes began to bulge.

The boy's eyes narrowed as he knelt till he was merely inches away from the freckled faced girl. "Your name?...Aha! I have it. From this day forth your name will be, THE GREEN THUMB!"

Lia facepalmed in response. "That is so l-"

"T,hat is so COOL! Oh, let me try something." The Gardener said as she cleared her throat. "Have no fear for The Green Thumb is here!" Mallory exclaimed jubilantly,.

"Hah, that's the spirit! Any villain who crosses you will face the weight of your thumb of justice!" Tae Min yelled at the top of his lungs.

"JUSTICE!" Mallory cried excitedly.

"Are they actually serious? I mean they seem so earnest about it." Lia mused as she adjusted he glasses.

The Prosecutor sighed as she threw an arm around the other girl's shoulder. "Fraid to say they're totally serious, because they're both a bunch of airheads."

* * *

 **12:37 P.M Day Eight**

 **North East Colony**

 **Winery (Cellar)**

Meanwhile, Shuhei and Evan found themselves standing at the entrance of the Cellar.

It was considerably smaller than the ground level, and was mainly comprised of wine barrels and various distilling equipment.

"Seems the others have fallen behind." Shuhei mused as he paused between two massive wine barrels before folding his arms. "I suppose we'll wait for them. It's not like I have anything else better to do." he sighed as he leaned against a nearby concrete pillar.

The Ultimate Mythologist eyed the other boy a moment, before frowning. "You have my condolences for your loss. I hope her spirit finds peace."

The other boy shook his head. "If I believed in an afterlife, I might take more comfort in that. Though I appreciate the gesture."

"It must be difficult to find peace when all you imagine beyond death is nothingness." Evan said as his gaze bore into the other boy.

The Scientist frowned. "Believe me you're not the first person to try and sell me on a higher power, I just don't see any point in spending my life looking at the horizon. I'd much rather spend my life focusing on there here and now. It is the one thing I can be sure of."

Evan offered a weak smile. "I see your point, but consider this. We spend much more time dead than alive. If by any chance you're mistaken, do you wish to put that to chance?"

"Yes, I would actually. If I am wrong and there is a higher power, than surely it will appreciate that I brought more good into this world than evil. Miyaki brought so much good into this world. If there was some sort of higher power, why would it have let someone let her die? Hell for that matter why would any god let these killing games happen? Trials and tribulations be damned. No one deserves to go through what we've been subjected to." He said as his voice became strained.

"It seems we can't agree on a lot, but I can agree with that last sentiment. I can't imagine a world in which we earned a punishment such as this." The Mythologist said softly. "I had planned on doing something this evening for the departed, but I think I'm going to spend more time working on it. Perhaps make an actual altar to all of them. If you change how you feel, let me know. Even if you don't believe anyone is listening, it might do you good just to get things off your chest."

Shuhei closed his eyes as he offered a curt nod. "I'll give it some thought. It is a thoughtful gesture." he took a short breath as he heard footsteps approach the stairwell. "We should finish up here shortly. I'd very much like to see the rest of the colonies. I believe all of my friends have become stir-crazy."

Evan nodded in response as the cellar door opened. "Well, it shouldn't take much longer. It doesn't seem like there's much to this place anyways."

* * *

 **1:41 P.M Day Eight**

 **Central Colony**

 **Infirmary**

"My My so what do you think? Pretty fancy isn't it? I know it's loads better equipped than the building I worked in back in Tokyo." The Mortician remarked as she gestured at the large sterile environment.

The Ultimate Veterinarian nodded her head, empathically. "Oh, I can totally sympathize. The Pet Clinic I worked at in London, was a bloody mess. Not only was all the equipment ancient, but our staff was stretched then." She mused as she rested her hands into her lab coat. "Of course it still trumps the conditions I was use to as a field medic. I certainly don't miss those days." She murmured with a look of distaste on her face.

"Wait a second. You've got proper medical training aside from handling only animals?" Jason asked as his eyes widened marginally.

"Well yes. I mean admittedly until not too long ago, I was suffering from PTSD. I had an acute fear of blood, but one doesn't survive a game like this long by being paralyzed by blood. I wanted to help everyone on Horizon, and ended up being uniquely qualified I suppose." The blonde said as her brow knitted together.

Misuzu let out an audible sigh of relief, before she suddenly hugged the other girl from behind. "My that is a relief! Dealing with the dead is my specialty, but I was worried about what I would if I had to play doctor. So I'm gonna pass that burden off to you!"

Alice blinked a couple of times. "Well I'll do my best, but it is a relief to know I'm not the only with medical training. Tell you what? I'll keep everyone ticking and you handle the autopsies in exchange?"

The Albino girl nodded in response as she released the shorter blonde. "Sounds like a plan to me!" She chirped.

The Strategist looked between the two girls with a slightly amused expression. "You both seem pretty calm considering the subject matter. You also seem pretty certain that it's an inevitability Alice."

The buxom blonde offered a sad smile, as her hand fidgeted with a locket that rested around her neck. "I wouldn't say that I've become numb to seeing someone die. I don't think I ever will be comfortable ,with that. However, no matter how much I wish it weren't so, I don't know if it's possible to stop one of these games. Every time we thought we were on the verge of a solution, something would always happen. Monokuma would always present a motive that caused someone to act. I believe we can bring an end to this game, without becoming, monsters. However I don't know if I believe it's possible to reach that point without someone dying."

"I don't think that's a callous statement, I think it's just a realistic one. I can appreciate your honesty." Jason mused with a weak smile. "That being said there's nothing saying we can't try our best to avoid such bloodshed."

"Yup no matter how bad things get it's important that we never stop trying. Life is a precious thing and it should never be squandered." The petite Mortician said in a surprisingly serious demeanor, before tapping her foot agai,nst the floor. "Oh, that reminds me of something Alice. There's mortuary right below our feet, seems like all of the deceased have been moved there. Though in some cases there's not a lot left." Misuzu mused as her demeanor dimmed a bit as she adjusted her glasses.

Alice offered a somber smile in response. "At the very least their bodies are being kept somewhere. We never did find any of the bodies on Horizon Station after a trial had concluded. I can only assume that Saionji was disposing of them through the airlock."

"Wait Saionji? Why is that name familiar?" Jason asked as he pushed off the examination table he was leaning against.

The Ultimate Mortician ticked her head to the side. "Well I know there was a really big wig family by that name in Japan. Course I don't really know much about them."

"Hiyoko Saionji. She was formerly the Ultimate Dancer, and apparently once a student of Hope's Peak. However we only truly knew her as the Mastermind of our game. By the end she tried to leave us all for dead, only to be undone by a little boy." The Veterinarian said as her lips pursed slightly.

Jason rubbed at his jaw. "A little boy? There were kids on Horizon Station?"

The former medic offered a tender expression. "Just one little boy. His name was Jun Enoshima. He was very confused and Saionji was trying his best to crush his soul. She wanted our game to twist him into something horrible. I don't know if she succeeded or not, but I hope he's alright." She whispered as she pressed a hand against her chest.

"Huh, that's strange. Why would she be so obsessed with breaking a kid for?" Misuzu asked with a troubled expression.

"Jun was a very special little boy. He was probably wasn't much older than two, but when he wanted to could speak like an adult. It was clear to me that he was extremely intelligent." Alice offered with a thoughtful look.

"So part of the Horizon Station's game was to break a child's mind? Not only is that sick, but it seems like such a waste. Why go to such lengths?" Jason asked as he crossed his arms.

The Ultimate Mortician tapped her chin. "Maybe there was something else? Maybe something we don't know yet?" She suggested.

Alice nodded her head slightly. "It's very possible. From what we gathered class 80-A & 80-B were together on the station at one point in time. It seems like our memories were taken away, but I'm sure this isn't the first time some of us have met."

"Maybe this was the intention all along." Jason said a look of realization dawned on his face.

"What do you mean?" The Veterinarian asked as she eyed the dark haired boy.

The Strategist's brow knitted together. "What if your arrival here with the others, what if it was planned all along? Think about it. The end of Horizon Station marked the beginning of our game here. We've noticed obscure things scattered around this place ourselves. What if part of this game is to solve some deeper mystery? Something that 80-A or 80-B couldn't solve on their own?"

"My My my head is starting to hurt from all the speculation. It does make some sense though." Misuzu said as she tapped her foot against the floor.

"If that is true though, then it means nothing we did on Horizon managed to truly upset the design of the Mastermind. In the end the survivors still ended up here to join yet another game." Alice breathed softly before shivering. "If someone could have anticipated all of that, how do we begin to challenge them?"

"Well first we need to learn the identity of the individual behind it, then we just have to reach a point where we can turn turn the tables." Jason offered.

The Mortician frowned slightly. "That sounds difficult. I mean we're dealing with someone who's speaking for a stuffed bear. That's not a lot to go on ya know?"

"Actually that's not entirely true. In fact the others and I have been talking about the most likely culprit." Alice said as her brow furrowed.

The boy's eyes widened. "Wait you actually have a possible suspect?"

The blonde nodded her head weakly. "His name is Jibo Momota, he's known as the Ultimate Biologist. He preformed experiments on all of 80-A. We became his guinea pigs, well before the game started."

"What kind of experiments?" Misuzu asked in a troubled voice.

"The kind that could unlock new talents in people artificially. Suffice it to say, it worked but I'm just pleased that I don't recall what we must have gone through." Alice said as she shook her head. "What I'm getting at is that we never did find him, and if anything we found evidence to suggest he ended up here on the moon."

"Then that sounds pretty concrete. This Jibo Momota sounds like our prime suspect." Jason said as he rubbed at his chin, before eying Alice. "However you're just now saying this, which means there's a reason for that."

The curvy blonde rubbed at her forearm a moment, before speaking. "Well perhaps it's just paranoia speaking, but when we first spoke to Monokuma he seemed amused when we accused him of being Jibo. It was like he either didn't care that we knew his identity or that he thought it was funny because we were wrong. What I can say is that even if it is him, right now that doesn't matter. We learned Saionji was the Mastermind ahead of time, but it didn't make things any easier. In fact, in some ways, it only made it more difficult."

The Mortician tousled her cow's lick. "If we can't subdue the jerk, then it doesn't really matter who it is right?"

The boy frowned slightly, before nodding. "I concede your point. Whoever it is, we're in no place to do anything yet. All we can do is play the game for now."

* * *

 **24 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

So I thought it was very important to spend some time not only introducing the new colony, but slowly integrating the new characters with 80-B. I was actually really pleased with the results! :D

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Solrac XD**

 _Haha so that's all I have to do to make you less despair loving. Just introduce more Yuri? Good to know. As for Alice's luck? Where Nagito's is just bullshit and Makoto is just random and seems to be good and bad, I'd describe Alice's as being more personal. It's not as likely to be as bombastic as Komaedas or crop up in as many ways as Naegi's, hers is a lot more straightforward. She's just difficult to kill. Not physically obviously, but her luck tends to manifest in ways that protect her from death. Hence her closes brushes with it in Final Horizon. She's basically a cat with nine lives...get it an animal pun? xD  
_

 **Abitat Eco**

 _Haha no worries! I'm just so excited to finally see you down here in the review section. I will take your feedback to heart and try to add more detail to those sequences! Also I really enjoy Lia alot! It's fun see her defalate when she's prove wrong only to see her come back swinging later hehe. I guess you could say she has a...fiery nature! xD_

 **Zoozibble  
**

 _Haha yeah the joining of both classes is certainly bittersweet. There is a lot of possibilities on one hand, but the chance of despair is even greater aswell._

 **pokemansuperallstar  
**

 _Well, I believe this chapter may have brought an end to that speculation ;)_

 **Zephyrius29  
**

 _Yes and I do apologize for that. Unfortunately, it's the one distinct drawback of a series like this. Those who die early on are at a disadvantage in the dept unless they do something to cement themselves like Kaede for example._

 **doomqwer  
**

 _Instead of despair how bout we focus on twists this chapter ? :D_

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _I don't know. Sounds like you've got a wild imagination! Mwehehe_

 **DanganMachin  
**

 _I laughed at first, but the analogy really does apply =(_

 **NomadChild  
**

 _Well truthfully my intention was to let different people have their moments in each arc. Jason took point in the first trial, so I left Sierra have that moment in the second trial._

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _Hehe well, something from the station did arrive!_

 **dashunterman  
**

 _My apologies to your poor stomach! Though I hope you enjoyed the reveal!_

 **NSPunny**

 _You don't know! Maybe I have eyes everywhere! BUM BUM BUM_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Yeah, I liked the idea of the altar so I decided to incorporate that._

 **StoryProducer214  
**

 _Well everyone has their breaking point and their Achilles heel. Unfortunately, her secret was that point for her._

 **FezzikTheMighty  
**

 _I find it amusing because people have been really split on this. Either they feel sympathy or none at all. Just interesting to see how you all react to things differently._

 **MudkipOfDespair  
**

 _But she's just such a sweetheart! What's not to trust? xD_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _You called it! Including your favorite person! CHIJIMATSU!_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I think I would die and go to heaven if NicoB actually voiced Nico in that series! :D_

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _Poor Lia reminds me of a female Hagakure sometimes. Though she's way smarter, she just gets excited and supremely confident in her opinions only to wilt when she's shut down._

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _Well, my goal is to make even the potential killers sympathetic in their last moments. To make them feel human when they're facing such a horrifying end._

 **Trust Me I'm Me  
**

 _Haha well, I'm planning to start a Youtube channel with the same name. My plan is to start an audio series based on these fics. I thought a name change would be appropriate and D &D has been important to me since I started playing 3.5 years ago in middle school._

 **Fee5H  
**

 _Well, to be fair she only was lead to that point because of Zalicka. Her talent innately makes her quick in picking up details. Though I won't try to convince you. I know you distrust the hateful 8 Lol_


	18. Chapter 17: Amalgamation: Act Two

****Chapter 17: Amalgamation: Act Two  
****

 **2:08 P.M Day Eight  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Cryo Chamber A**

"So you all awoke in rooms just like this?" Shuhei asked as he approached the Cyro Pod's, before examining closely. "More specifically inside these pods?"

Yukiko nodded her head in affirmation. "That's right. As you can see there are six pods in this room, there are four other rooms just like it. We all awoke just shortly before Horizon Station was destroyed."

The Ultimate Scientist frowned slightly as he rested a hand on his chin. "We also awoke in something similar aboard Horizon Station. Of course this solidifies the notion that both Masterminds were indeed in contact with one another. I doubt Class 80-B's awakening at that moment was a coincidence. Then again I suppose the individual behind this could have merely used the asteroid's impact with the station as their timeline."

Natalie eyed the silver-haired boy closely, as he inspected the other remaining pods. "Hey why don't you take a moment to yourself? I mean you just had a major bombshell dropped in your fucking lap. No one is expecting you to solve all this shit in one day." She offered as she folded her arms across the swell of her chest.

"Hmph it must seem that I'm doing a poor job coping. In reality focusing on something like this, it is my way of processing things. What I fear most is having free time to dwell." Shuhei admitted as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Did you know that one of the few things that kept me grounded was the fact that I needed to know that Miyaki was alright. Now all I can think is if only we'd been admitted into this game sooner, perhaps I could have kept her from harm. She died without knowing that her friend was so close to her." His voice was level however, there was an undertone of sadness.

The Chess Player offered the boy a sympathetic smile. "That's how grief is. We always feel like we could have done something more. It even makes us feel isolated from those around us. However you're far from alone. You still have people who care about you, even if that's hard to see."

The tall boy turned to regard the two girls. "I'm not use to being this compromised. The previous game was hard enough, but now to face another game." He shook his head slowly. "As much as I wish I could curl into a ball, I can't afford to be weak right now. Someone will take advantage of that, be it the mastermind or another student. "

"Jesus Christ. Would you stop being so hard headed? Acting like a normal person doesn't make you weak bonehead!" The Pilot snapped as she took several steps forward, before grabbing the boy's arm. "Come on and don't make such a big fuss about it."

"What exactly are you doing?!" The boy asked slightly surprised by the girl's abrupt boldness, as she pressed her chest against him as she seized his arm. "I don't require any coddling."

The brunette rolled her eyes. "Then don't act like a fucking baby and I won't. Now come on tall and broody, you're coming with me."

Yukiko blinked at the exchange. "Uh Natalie what are you planning to do? Should I be worried?"

"Hey things will be just fine. I'm just gonna help tight ass relax a little bit." The buxom pilot offered as she patted the boy's arm.

"You're not going to give me a choice in the matter are you?" The boy deadpanned as he stared down at the much shorter girl.

Natalie offered a grin in response. "Hey you really are smart. Now move your damn ass."

The Ultimate Chess Player watched the exchange with a slightly bemused expression.

In her own bizarre way, the Pilot was clearing trying to help Shuhei.

* * *

 **2:41 P.M Day Eight**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Gym**

"It's pretty impressive don't you think? Lee asked as he gestured around at the various exercise machines.

The Ultimate Kenpo Master offered a strained smile, as he leaned against one of the bench pressing machines. "It really is. The gym on Horizon Station, wasn't even half this size. Of course with this thing, working out has been difficult." He mused as he tapped at the prosthetic leg.

"Yosh do not become disheartened! With hard work I'm sure you can persevere!" Tae Min exclaimed loudly as he stood over Alex, as he was helping the other boy.

The DJ sputtered as he strained to lift the bar. "Tae! Pay attention dude. You're suppose to be spotting me!" He wheezed as he felt his arms tensing.

The Hero blinked as he stared back down. "Oh yes of course! Oki Tokki has not shirked his duty. Together we shall make you strong!"

"He's really enthusiastic isn't he?" Wei asked with a slightly amused expression as eyed the Kick Boxer.

Lee chuckled as he rubbed at the back of his head. "Yeah at first it was sort of grating, but on the other hand it's nice having someone around who's always positive."

A weak smile pulled at the Kenpo Master's face. "Believe I understand what you mean. Without the others, I'm not sure I would have ever made it here." he said as he stared down at his fake limb. "You know since I lost my leg, I keep finding myself making excuses. In reality it's so pathetic of me. I mean even with what I've lost, what do I have to complain about? There's so many good people who would have given anything to even still be alive. And here I am whining over this." He said as he tapped the limb.

"Then what are you going to do about it? We've always expressed ourselves better through actions, rather than words don't you think?" The Kickboxer asked with a wry smile.

Wei nodded his head faintly as a smile pulled at his face. "That's true. You know one of my dreams was to defeat Sakura Oogami in combat. To show what the Kenpo Arts were capable of. However I understand why she was such a fierce fighter. It wasn't because of her strength, but her will. Through all this blood and death, I've lost my focus and inner peace."

The Ultimate Kick Boxer extended an arm out to the other boy. "Well, what do you say we get it back? Just like old times?"

"Are you sure you're up to the task?" The long-haired boy asked as he took his friends arm as he rose to his feet. "It won't be easy."

"If you say something about being a cripple, I will hit you," Lee warned as his brow knitted together.

A laugh escaped the taller boy. "Not a chance. What I meant is do you think you'll be up to the task, because I'll only need my one leg to win. You can consider my prosthetic as a handicap for you."

The Kickboxer snorted though a grin played upon his lips. "As I recall our record was even after the last bout we had, the only thing that seems larger is your ego."

"That beanie must be cutting off circulation to your brain, because I recall being ahead of you. Though I guess we could always start our record over." The Kenpo Master said as he took several strides forward, before stopping on a training mat. He turned before settling into a fighting stance.

Lee chuckled as he followed after the taller boy, before adopting his own stance. "Whatever you say Wei. Just don't mope when I kick your ass."

"Well it would certainly be a first." The Kenpo Master grinned.

* * *

 **3:03 P.M Day Eight**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Nightclub (Bar)**

"So handsome you feeling any better?" Natalie asked with wry smirk, as she glanced over at the silver-haired boy seated next to her at the bar.

Shuhei groaned as he pushed his shot glass aside. "Alcohol is a depressant if anything I just feel worse. Your grand idea was lacking," he said in a dry tone as he tilted his head to the regard her. "Though I appreciate the gesture behind it."

The Pilot huffed. "Well fuck me. I'm not good at this sort of shit. This is how I cope when shit goes bad." She said as she stared at her empty glass.

"And do you do this often?" The Scientist asked in a slightly slurred tone as he rested a hand against his chin.

"Heh I guess you could say that. I refuse to die in this fucking place, so I drink so my mind doesn't wander into dark places." Natalie responded quietly.

The boy nodded his head at her response. "But doesn't that make you a bigger target? Even if you hurt no one else, what if they use your drunkenness as an opportunity to harm you?"

The busty brunette offered a cheeky grin. "You'd have to be a colossal moron to wanna kill me. I mean if we find some sort of vehicle, who else is better sorted to get you home in one piece? I mean sure I'm use to flying planes, but still I'm the best chance there is." She said as her face faltered slightly. "I have to make myself important, because I don't want to die here. It's not that I have a lot of people back home that would miss me, but there's so much I want to do. So many places I want to see. Things I still want to experience. None of that will be possible if I die in this place."

The Ultimate Scientist offered a somber expression. "All that bravado and in reality you're far more vulnerable than you let on. You remind me of an old friend." He said as he shut his eyes a moment.

"Tch don't try to psychoanalyze me. Remember this is suppose to about you, so don't turn it around. You said you were friends with Miyaki, but it sounds like more than that. How'd you know each other?" She asked abruptly hoping to shift the conversation.

For a long moment the boy next to her was silent. However eventually he found his voice once more, as he laced his hands together. "Miyaki lost a friend named Marie to suicide. It had been smoothed over and abruptly covered up. She knew that her friend had been driven to suicide by a particular bully, however it was just Miyaki's word against his. As someone who came from wealth, this individual had no trouble in burying the whole incident. That's how I met Miyaki. She'd been searching for a PI or someone do dig up evidence, but she was vastly out of her element."

"Jesus I hate fucking people like that. So what happened? I take it you helped her?" The brunette asked as she eyed the taller boy.

Shuhei paused momentarily before nodding. "As I had just recently lost my sister, I felt for her situation. So I began to investigate for myself. Sure enough the incident was indeed a suicide, so it made proving someone's guilt harder. However I managed to get the attention of the Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri who had just begun her first year at Hope's Peak. She helped unearth surveillance footage of the various incidents. It was finally enough to get the cogs turning. However we needed more. We needed to prove not only malicious intent, but also the intention to bury evidence." He took a measured breath before continuing. "My late friend, Giselly Lutzen was known as the Ultimate Hacker. She managed to secure the damning evidence we needed. Recordings were found of this boy not only bribing, but blackmailing members of the student body and faculty to ensure their silence."

The Pilot scowled. "This is why I hate most people. There just a bunch of spineless pricks. Please tell me this story ends with that dickwad being a cellmate to some dude named big Tony?"

An actual chuckle escaped the boy next to her from her bizarre comment. "Well I'm not sure if his name was Tony, but you're not wrong. He was charged with Manslaughter and Miyaki's friend was given some sense of justice. Afterwards Miyaki, Giselly, and I became rather close. Of course that was before we found ourselves roped into this situation."

"All the more reason to hang in there right? Make sure that fucker behind this gets the same treatment?" Natalie suggested with a playful smirk.

"I'm not sure if it'll be that easy. Even if I did know who was behind this, they still have all the cards. We're completely at their mercy." The Scientist said as his brow knitted together.

The brunette playfully elbowed the boy in the side. "That's just for now though right? I don't trust everyone here myself, but we are Ultimates, right? That should count for something."

"Maybe I guess only time will tell." The boy responded quietly as his brow furrowed. "What did you say your name was again?"

The girl scowled slightly, before huffing. "I'm Natalie Sheldon, the Ultimate Pilot. If you need anybody or anything flown I'm your gal, don't stare too long handsome, I know you are taken aback by my beauty."

The Ultimate Scientist eyed her curiously a moment. "You really don't have any shame do you, Natalie?" He mused noting her bare mid-drift and ample cleavage.

"Hell no. Why should I be something I'm not? Now what do you say to another drink?" She suggested as she pointed at a nearby bottle of whiskey.

"Against my better judgment, I suppose another round might not hurt." The boy agreed hesitantly.

The Pilot smirked as she threw an arm around his neck. "That's the spirit!"

* * *

 **3:24 P.M Day Eight  
**

 **North East Colony  
**

 **Lodge (Bedroom 3)  
**

Dylan rubbed the back of his head in a sheepish manner. "Choko what exactly are we doing here? This feels like a pretty major invasion of privacy."

"I know I know. Believe me I feel plenty guilty, but we've gotta be careful ya know? I mean what do we actually know about those guys? I mean sure most of them seem friendly and all, but what if they're secretly up to no good. I just think we should be extra cautious, until we know otherwise." The Prosecutor whispered as she crept into one of the sparsely furnished bedrooms.

The Diplomat slowly followed behind her as he folded his hands into his pockets. "Even if what you're saying makes sense. Why ask me to help?"

The petite girl rolled her eyes. "Well isn't that obvious? I mean you said you worked as a spy right? So I figured you'd be able to be sneaky. Look hopefully they're as nice as they seem, but if there are any skeleton's in their closets we should know about them don't ya think?"

"Fine. Though I'm going on record by saying this is a bad idea." The Diplomat muttered as his gaze flitted around the room. "Any suggestions of where we should start?"

Choko crouched next to a bed, before her eyes lit up. "Here. This looks pretty suspicious!" She said as she fished out a worn looking leather-bound book. "Hope's Peak Scout Book." She read aloud as she cracked the book open.

The boy raised a single eyebrow as he hesitantly peered over her shoulder. "A scout book? What does it say?"

The Ultimate Prosecutor's eyes widened. "It's chalked full of stuff. It seems like most of us are in this book. This is creepy detailed. I mean listen to this, some guy cannibalized people in order to survive. "

"Perhaps it was something that was already in this colony or one of them brought from Horizon Station?" The Diplomat suggested as his brow knitted together.

"I don't know maybe. Either way everyone deserves to know about this." Choko said as she flipped to another page, before her face went pale. "H-How did they know?" She said in a shaky breath.

"Who? and what are you talking about?" The boy asked with a confused expression.

"It's nothing. Forget I said anything. Let's just put this thing back." The Prosecutor said suddenly as her demeanor had completely changed.

Dylan frowned. "Well clearly it's something. Two seconds ago you were gun-ho about telling everyone. What did you see in there?"

Choko's lips pulled into a tight line. "Please just leave it be. I don't want to talk about it. It's just probably better if we forget about that thing though. If someone else found out, it could cause someone to commit murder. It'd be like the last motive all over again."

The Diplomat offered a soft sigh. "I tried to tell you this would be a bad idea. Though it's obvious that whatever you saw in there was the real deal. Let's just get out of here while we can."

The petite girl nodded her head. "I'm right behind you. There are some things that are best left buried." She uttered quietly.

* * *

 **4:03 P.M Day Eight**

 **Central Colony**

 **Morgue**

"Are you sure you really want to see her like this again?" Misuzu asked with a strained smile as she peered over at Evan. "I just don't know if that's the last image you want to have burned in your mind."

The Mythologist shook his head. "No I need to do this. When I found her body, I was too shaken to say my last goodbyes. While I intend to properly create an altar, I still need to do this."

"Well, we're here if you need us, Evan," Jason uttered softly as he folded his arms. His gaze focused on the storage coolers where the deceased were being kept.

"Thank you I appreciate the sentiment." The tall boy uttered as he offered a curt nod towards Misuzu.

The Ultimate Mortician offered him a sympathetic smile, before pulling out the cooler marked Hikari. She paused just a few seconds, before opening the container.

The room fell silent for just a few seconds before a confused look settled on Evan's face. Instead of the pale medium, rested the body of Shohei Maeda.

"Was this some sort of oversight? Were you the one who marked these?" Evan asked as he eyed the Mortician.

"No I cleaned up the bodies, but Monokuma was the one who brought them here. I swear I wouldn't make a mistake like that. I take pride in my work." Misuzu said as her brow knitted together.

"Conventional wisdom would suggest that Shohei's container must container her body, but why would someone exchange the tags or move the bodies?" Jason asked as he stepped closer as he stared down at the deceased Pyrotechnician. "Surely no one would do this as a practical joke."

The Mythologist scowled slightly. "If this is someone's idea of a joke, they won't appreciate the punchline."

* * *

 **4:48 P.M Day Eight**

 **North Colony**

 **Movie Theater**

"Now wasn't that Classic something you'll never forget? Just like plays, older films are just better. It was a time were acting took precedence over flashy effects." Kakeru mused with a pleased smile as he laced his hands behind his head.

"Well at least some of us appreciate it, though it seems one of us found a good chance for some shut-eye." Zalicka chuckled softly as she eyed the petite witch.

Ayashima stifled a small yawn. "I'm sorry. I really tried to stay awake, but some of those scenes made me really sleepy."

The Ultimate Volcanologist had to suppress a snort as she watched the Playwright visibly twitched. "There's no reason to apologize. Not everyone burns with the same intensity as Kakeru does when it comes to things like this."

"Well with everything art is subjective. Though I fail to see why this Rhett character had as much patience as he did for Scarlet. I would have abandoned that foolish woman a long time ago." Chijimatsu mused in a dry manner.

The Snake Charmer offered a bemused smile. "Yes, I am inclined to agree with you. She was so painfully incapable of doing anything for herself. It was incredibly frustrating to watch."

The Voice Actor offered a weak smile before he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Well, I guess it's true what they say about love making people blind right?" He asked using his best Edward Elric impression.

"More like it makes people stupid. Believe me when I say we've witnessed first hand what it does to people." The Occultist offered in an indifferent tone.

Kakeru chuckled lowly. "Yes, but there is a saying that I believe most are fond of. It's better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all."

The petite witched offered a sliver of a smile. "I really like that. I mean the worst thing in the world is to live with regrets ya know?"

"Which is why I've never hesitated to explore even active volcanoes. Nothing ventured, nothing gained!" Lia said as she rested a hand on her side.

Ren blinked a couple of times. "I can wrap my head around love, more than rushing into a volcano. I think you're a little crazy."

Galexialyn offered a weak smile. "Well from experience, I believe everyone is a little crazy. If we're not now, we certainly will be soon enough."

"Well that's certainly something to look forward to." Kakeru muttered in a sardonic manner.

* * *

 **5:37 P.M Day Eight  
**

 **Central Colony**

 **Theater**

"Why don't we just agree that we're both thieves. I'm just a lot more subtle where you like to make a big show of things." Hayate said with a crooked smile as he leaned back in one of the chairs, before starring at the Ultimate Phantom Thief.

"Non Non there can only be one true Thief, and it is I Arsene Lupin the Seventh, The Ultimate Phantom Thief!" The black haired girl exclaimed as she adjusted her hat. "Stealing something grand is about making a statement to the world!"

Hayate offered a wild grin as he laced his hands behind his head. "Yeah if getting caught and spending your whole life behind bars is your intention."

The extravagantly dressed girl huffed. "Perhaps if I was simply a normal thief, but I think you'll find I'm far more than your typical bandit. There can only be one Lupin!"

"Never heard of you, before today. For someone who likes being public, it's strange that I've never heard of you. Maybe you're just not as popular as you think." The silver-haired boy smirked as he thumbed at his chin.

"Batard! You question the skills of the Phantom Thief?! You have a lot of nerve." Lupin said as her eyes narrowed slightly.

Sierra cleared her throat as she hesitantly stepped between the pair. "Guys, can't you settle this in a more reasonable way? There's no reason to fight."

"Mon Amie you're quite right. We'll settle this in the most professional way possible. By deciding who has stolen the biggest score. I can think of no better way to decide a proper victor." Lupin said with a mischievous grin.

"My biggest score? That's easy!" Hayate said with a smug expression as he crossed his arms. "That would be the one and only Mona Lisa. It's easily the most recognizable painting in history. There's no way of even determining what it's value might be."

The Phantom Thief offered a somewhat bored expression. "Oh, so you stole a famous painting? But what kind of display did you put on? Did you announce yourself to the world?"

"Why the heck would I do that? you realize we're suppose to be sneaky right? I slipped into the Louvre, bypassed the security and replaced the real deal with an incredible fake. It took those curators forever to realized they'd been duped." Hayate said with a wild grin.

"Our craft is an art itself, if no one can witness it what's the point? Besides what's the point of a steal that you have little chance of putting a price tag on? The Hope Diamond though? That is my prize and joy. I left a calling card to inform them I was coming, and even still I slipped past them before putting on a splendid chase." Lupin said with a wry smile. "Now that is our work brought to life in an exhilarating manner."

"The point is we're thieves, but it sounds like you just like to showboat around. That's the mark of an amateur. A real thief doesn't let pride dictate their craft, but rather they become a unseen shadow." Hayate countered.

"Unseen also means no fame which does a discredit to my reputation," Lupin said in a dry tone.

The silver-haired boy grumbled. "What reputation?"

"Are you challenging me the great Lupin? You're not half the thief I am." The girl said arrogantly as she jabbed a slender digit in his direction.

"Funny you say that because I was about to say the same thing to you." Hayate quipped as he folded his arms.

"Guys, can't you just agree that you're both talented and leave it at that?" The Prodigy spoke up as she peered between the pair.

"Not gonna happen." Hayate deadpanned.

"Oui, why would I say something that is so clearly untrue?" Lupin huffed slightly.

Sierra sighed dramatically. _'I guess it was too much to hope that they might get along. Though I guess for both of them, they take great pride in their work.'_

* * *

 **6:15 P.M Day Eight**

 **Central Colony**

 **Kitchen**

"You're sure you don't mind taking over for a few minutes?" Anh asked as he offered her a pleasant smile.

Alice shook her head in response. "Not at all. Back on Horizon our friend Hikaru and I cooked most of the time. So I don't mind pitching in. If anything it's nice feeling included with the rest of you guys. We'll hold down the fort while you're gone. Besides with Mallory helping me with the vegetables, we'll be in good hands." She said as she offered a wink at the Luteplayer.

"Peel Peel Peel!" The Gardener chanted in an almost sing-song voice, as she held up a potato, before running a knife below the skin.

The white-haired boy chuckled softly. "Well I know I feel better already. I'll finish setting the tables, and be back in a few minutes." He said as he slipped towards the kitchen door.

"Brilliant well don't take too long or we might finish without you!" The blonde called out, as the boy made his way out into the Commissary.

A faint smile graced her soft lips before she eyed Mallory who was solely focused on her work. "You're pretty good at this Mallory. Have you been cooking for a long time?"

The bubbly red head shook her head vigorously. "Not really. I just help mama a lot around the house, and when she cooks." She said as she lifted her chin slightly as her attention wavered for just a second. It was just long enough for the knife to knick her skin.

"Ouch!" Mallory exclaimed as the knife in her hand clattered against the cutting board, before she stared down at a tendril of blood that was now flowing from her finger. "T-That really smarts!" She sniffled as tears filled her large eyes.

The Ultimate Veterinarian offered a tender expression as she gently settled her own knife down, before quickly moving to the slightly taller girl's side. "Hey, it's okay. Let me take a look at that for you." She said in a soothing tone.

"Y-You're not going to give me a shot, are you? I really don't like needles." The freckled girl whimpered pitifully as she held up her bloodied finger.

"No of course not dear! Now let's see about fixing you up." She said calmly as she gingerly reached for a clean cloth, before dabbing the girl's finger. "Now just try to be a big girl for me alright? This might be uncomfortable for a moment, but it's not very deep. It shouldn't take too long for it to clot." She said as she guided the younger teen towards the sink, before turning the faucet on. "I'm really sorry Mallory. You were doing just fine until I distracted you," she said as she gently rested the girl's hand beneath the warm water.

The Gardener visibly flinched a moment, before biting her lower lip. "No it's not your fault, I'm just really bad at most things. I'm especially bad at doing more than one thing at a time."

"Honey there's no reason to be so hard on yourself. I don't know you at all, but I can tell you that everyone has their shortcomings. You shouldn't linger on what you can't do well, but focus on the things you are good at." She said as she continued to rinse the cut a moment, before reaching for another cloth.

"Alice do you think we're ever gonna go home? I really miss my Mama and Papa. I bet they're worried sick too." She admitted as her heart shape faced seemed to wilt.

The former medic dried the digit off before she leaned down and tenderly kissed the girl's index finger. "I promise you we're gonna do everything we can to make that happen. We just have to be tough alright? Even if we make it, this won't be easy." She said softly as she pulled a bandaid out of her coat, before slowly wrapping the girl's finger.

Mallory's face seemed to perk up a bit. "Kay I'll try my very best! You know you really remind me of my mama."

A halfhearted chuckle escaped the blonde. "I sort of get that a lot, I just sort of go into mom mode sometimes."

"No that's not what I meant. I mean you're actually built like her and everything! And you're even shorter than me!" The Gardener said with an innocent smile.

Alice's eye twitched slightly. _'My brother was over six feet tall. So how in the bloody hell did I end up so short? Ultimate Luck my butt.'_

* * *

 **24 Survivors Remain  
**

* * *

 ***AN* Here are the results of the last poll of who you favorite Final Horizon Survivor is:  
**

 **Alice Bailey: 22%**

 **Shiori Ayashima: 20%**

 **Hayate Dorobo: 15%**

 **Shuhei Kisaki: 15%**

 **Galexialyn Chijimatsu: 15%**

 **Wei Yan: 9%**

* * *

 **For our next poll, I want to know who your favorite male character is from Sea of Tranquility. That will include the original 12 plus our three newcomers! I love to get your feedback guys, so please keep it coming. Also, I know these last few chapters have been more slice of life, but I feel like that's important right now. I need to build these characters up more so that every death becomes hard to bear.**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Trygve11  
**

 _Welcome back I hope you enjoy your stay!_

 **Superguy559  
**

 _You know I really appreciate how you offered constructive criticism. A lot of people don't understand the difference between offering a helpful pointer, versus being cruel. And you're right, I do need to make the showdowns more tense and have the culprits be more resistant to giving in. I'll take your feedback going forward so thank you! =)_

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _I'm honestly not sure how that happened. Oh well it's literally the first time I've ever failed to respond at the end of a chapter haha._

 **Blazerxz**

 _Well my goal with those two was to showcase that it's possible while rare to have a thoughtful conversation about such topics. Even if both parties don't agree. Also I tried to not weigh on one side or the other with my own personal opinion. I think they both have good reasons for the way they feel._

 **Abitat Eco  
**

 _Haha well it's all a part of the process. I look back at New Despair, and while I still am fond of some things. I see things that I would have done differently in all of my former fics. Failure can be the greatest teacher ;)_

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _Yeah I'm gonna fill them in so they're truly integrated. As for what happened last chapter? I honestly don't know how I botched that. I'll blame it on lack of sleep and my work load recently lol._

 **TJMike  
**

 _My goal is to make it to where even the deceased students are acknowledged and still have some importance. Because regardless of how their viewed by the readers, they matter to the characters =)_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1  
**

 _I quite like the civil conversation between the pair._

 **FezzikTheMighty  
**

 _What you're suggesting is sort of what I have planned for the final fic in this series. We'll touch on that much later though. No need to get the cart before the horse =)_

 **DanganMachin**

 _Well things are rarely that simple haha._

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _Gee it sounded a lot cooler in my head when I thought about her luck. Though fair enough. As_ _for what happened last chapter? I honestly don't know how I botched that. I'll blame it on lack of sleep and my work load recently lol._

 **NomadChild  
**

 _Considering my track record, I'm not surprised that you'd be worried about a pairing in one of my stories haha._

 **TheRoseShadow21  
**

 _Aw well thank you!_

 **pokemansuperallstar  
**

 _Dude seriously? I've been hand writing responses since almost the beginning of my series. I don't have the energy to write Omakes constantly, but I'd never intentionally be that lazy. It was just an accident on my part._

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _Well I enjoyed writing it as it's rare to see such a calm discussion in real life. It's really what I wish more people in our own world could be like. There'd be a lot less blood spilled in my opinion._

 **Fee5H  
**

 _Well done Sherlock! You've cracked the case!_

 **doomqwer  
**

 _Hiyoko carried the child, but it was Junko's egg that was fertilized by the original Makoto. So yes Jun is biologically Junko/Makoto's child and also biologically speaking cousins to Mukuro/Asahina's children with Naegi._

 **MudkipOfDespair  
**

 _Well we have to build things up, before they come crashing down right? ;D_

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _I'm not really sure what you're talking about. I think it was quite simply Jason straddling the line between gathering information, but I don't see his actions as being disingenuous. At the very least that was my intent._


	19. Chapter 18: The Tribunal

**Chapter 18: The Tribunal  
**

 **7:34 P.M Day Eight**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

"Well, it seems like we've all had a chance to get acquainted with one another, and our new surroundings. Maybe it would be a good chance to discuss sleeping arrangements?" Dylan suggested as he drummed his fingers on the table. It was the first time since the first day, that the entire dining table was packed to capacity.

Lia's eyes widened slightly. "Oh duh that's right. My thoughts were moving slower than cooling lava, of course, we have to figure that out. I mean there's a limited amount of rooms here in this colony, but I guess we technically have the same." she mused with a thoughtful expression.

"If it's truly any trouble, I have no qualms in remaining at the lodge." The Occultist offered dryly as her gaze flitted around the table.

"Ah, there's absolutely no need in that! We've got plenty of room! We're all in this together right? There's no need for us to live apart." Misuzu spoke up as she offered a warm smile.

The Ultimate Veterinarian offered a brief nod in response. "Thank you, Misuzu that's kind of you to say. We really won't be any trouble at all, if you do have the extra space for us."

"Yup Yup! We've got plenty of space! Someone can use my old room too!" Mallory piped up with an infectious smile

"Well if we account for Mallory's room now being empty, along with Rene and Mikhail's, that's four damn beds right there," Natalie said as she tapped her forearm. "Anyone flying solo mind bunking up?"

Yukiko cleared her throat. "Well, admittedly I think I would sleep better not being alone in my room. With Amare being gone, last night was uncomfortable. I kept waking up and seeing her empty bed. It sort of freaked me out."

"Believe me I know how you felt. Shohei wasn't the most talkative, but it feels like there's a void in that room now." Ren said with a somber expression.

"A void? That sounds about right. I don't know if this will ever get any easier." The Chess Player sighed. "But I'm open to sharing a room."

"Well as it so happens I'm currently without a roommate with Hikari's passing. So long as you respect my darlings, I have no qualms in splitting a room." The Snake Charmer offered with a sliver of a smile.

The Ultimate Kick Boxer frowned slightly. "I don't mean to speak for Anh here, but I don't mind if you feel like crashing with us Ren. I mean it might be sort of cramped. However, if it makes you more comfortable, I'm fine with it."

"Yes, I have no qualms with that myself. I'm quite used to cramp living arrangements." The Luteplayer mused softly.

The Voice Actor offered a tiny smile. "Thanks, guys that really means a lot," he said using one of his various anime impressions.

"WHAT A BEAUTIFUL DISPLAY OF FRIENDSHIP!" Tae Min exclaimed loudly as he pumped his fist into the air. "I can feel my body coursing with positive energy!"

"Geez Tae do you really have to be so loud? We're happy too, we're just not as vocal." Alex said as he covered his ears a moment as he gave the other boy a sour look.

The Ultimate Prosecutor rolled her eyes as she had to stifle a quiet snort. "Well, that's our bunny boy. Though it seems like we've totally figured out our sleeping arrangements."

"Yes, everyone's cooperation does make things easier. By my account that leaves us with up to four rooms. Though I imagine three rooms will suffice." Shuhei mused as he rested his hands into his lab coat.

"Mmhmm Xia and I will share a room! It'll be just like on Horizon!" Shiori said brightly as she hugged the tall girl sitting next to her.

Chijimatsu chuckled softly. "Yes, I would not have it any other way." She agreed as her expression softened slightly.

"Well if we're sticking with tradition Buns and I will crash together!" Hayate exclaimed with a wry smile as he laced an arm around the Veterinarian's shoulder, causing the girl to flush noticeably.

Jason's gaze flitted throughout the members of 80-A before he found his voice. "Well, I suppose through a process of elimination we've established everyone's bunking situation."

The Kenpo Master offered a curt nod. "Yes, I have no qualms with sharing a space with Shuhei. After everything we've been through, I do feel more comfortable with someone I trust."

"Yes it's a curious thing, isn't it? Even though there are so few of you left, you do have an advantage over the rest of us. You're far more adjusted and prepared for this game. I'd wager you all have worked out most of the skeletons hiding in your closets as well." Kakeru spoke up as he laced his hands. "Of course most of us know nothing about any of you. For all, we know you all killed someone and that's how you survived in the first place."

The atmosphere in the room almost immediately darkened as for a brief moment scrutiny swept through both 80-B and 80-A.

"That's just rich coming from you!" Sierra exclaimed before appearing to immediately regret her outburst. "I-I mean sure with the exception of Lee and Wei, this is the first time we've ever met one another. However, nothing good can come from expecting the worst from one another."

The Playwright shook his head. "Well feel free to let your reckless naivety be the death of you, I for one will still sleep with one eye open."

"Batard where do you get off patronizing us? Just because not everyone is as jaded as you isn't a bad thing." Lupin said with an annoyed expression.

"You say jaded and I call it being practical," Kakeru responded with an indifferent shrug of his shoulders.

Evan crossed his arms as his brow furrowed. "A healthy dose of suspicion isn't unwise, but paranoia can be deadly. Let us judge them on their own merits, before rushing to a rash decision."

A loud chuckle suddenly filled the expansive Commissary as Monokuma waddled into view carrying a large satchel. _ **"Suspicion? Paranoia? Heh, that just sounds like a great start to a weekend for yours truly."**_

"Wonderful. I was wondering how long we might be spared your presence." Shuhei sighed as he offered the bear an irritated expression.

 _ **"Bahaha your gaze wounds me so! Don't you worry though kiddo. I come bearing gifts!"**_ The bear exclaimed as he opened the satchel he was carrying, before moving towards the table.

One at a time he'd pass out six Monopads for the members of 80-A, before stepping back with a wide grin on his face. _**"Now you lot are officially a part of the game! Recycling is important for the environment, so it's lucky we just happened to have exactly six of these left over."** _The dual-toned bear snorted.

"So these are from everyone who's died in this game so far?" Alice asked with a somber expression. "I-I would say something this horrible surprises me, but I think we've become adjusted to how twisted you and the people behind you are."

 _ **"Adjusted? Heh, doll you ain't seen nothing yet. Which reminds me of a new rule I'm about to implement."** _Monokuma said as a grin spread across his face.

"Oh fuck what now? Can't you just give us some time before another dose of bullshit?" Natalie asked as she rolled her eyes.

The bear stifled a giggle. _**"Oh, that's exactly what I'm going to do! This new rule will simply be known as The Tribunal. How does it work you might ask? Well, it's fairly simple. If a murder doesn't occur within seven days, we'll all convene in the trial room. From there you'll all have to vote off two of your classmates. Those two people will be sacrificed, while the rest of you get to survive. This rule could be considered a motive, however, unlike previous motives, it will persist until the end of the game."**_

"Whoa pump the brakes a second man! You're saying if someone doesn't die we have to play some sick version of Survivor?" Alex asked with an aghast expression. "That's so messed up."

 _ **"Yuk Yuk Yuk. That's actually a good way of putting it, young man. Keep in mind that other motives may come and go, and the seven day counter will reset after a murder is committed. I know some of you really like to know the finer details of the game."** _The bear snickered before offering a playful wink.

Hayate's brow furrowed. "You're doing this as insurance because you're not sure we'd act on your normal motives, are you? Which really means you're desperate."

"Oui, my less flashy compatriot raises a good point. Perhaps you believe with the addition of 80-A that we might be able to prevent any further murders?" Lupin suggested as she crossed her arms.

 _ **"Pupupu so you think I'm desperate? Oh, that's a riot. No, it has nothing to do with that. I just want to see you despair, what you all will do to prevent being ousted by the rest of your peers. To see the despair on your faces when you choose survival over anything else."**_ Monokuma grinned darkly. _**"Besides I'm really doing you all a favor anyways. Following the first murder in the Green House, our vegetation has taken a major hit. It's simple math kids. The less of you who are still breathing, the more supplies there are to go around."**_

The Ultimate Gardener shook her head vigorously. "I know I can salvage the Greenhouse. It may take time, but I know it can be saved." She insisted with a stubborn expression.

"Yes that may be true, however, we still have to eat in the meantime. Though I get the distinct impression that starvation is the least of our concerns." Galexialyn mused as her gaze flitted around the table.

"Clearly this is nothing more than a tactic to divide us. I'd say it's more of a mind game than anything. If we give it any credence, then he's already won." The Strategist pointed out as he tapped at his forearm.

Kakeru shook his head before leaning back in his chair. "Not to be overly dramatic Jason, but I believe it's too late. This isn't a fate we can avoid, but rather our reality now."

"Reality? Hah Oki Tokki refuses to accept such a thing from our dastardly overlord!" The Hero exclaimed as he jabbed a finger at the bear. "I will protect everyone from your cruel punishments from now on. No one else will die on my watch!"

A wide grin spread across the bear's face. _**"Oh dear me. Is that a threat? Do I need to remind you that with a push of a switch I could shut off the artificial atmosphere? You'll play my game or choke to death in one of the most painful ways possible. "**_

Dylan bowed his head as his lips pulled into a tight line. "It seems we have little choice in the matter Tae. Any heroics and we all perish."

"Coward. I bet the person behind this is just afraid of facing us." Choko scowled as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"Me afraid? Pshh! I just want you all to know the pecking order. I'm the one on the top of the food chain." The bear snorted.

The Hero's demeanor seemed to wilt. "I wish to bring no harm to anyone. Oki Tokki will abide by your request for now."

 _ **"Bahaha well, that's good to hear kiddo! It's more fun stringing this out and watching you butcher one another. It's the best sort of entertainment."**_ Monokuma chuckled.

"You think this is entertaining? M-Maybe we can't reach you yet, but we know who you are. Everyone who was on Horizon knows you're the one pulling the strings." Shiori said as she balled her fists up.

"No way you actually know who the Mastermind is?" Ren asked with a dumbfounded expression as he stared at the petite Witch.

The Kenpo Master leaned forward in his chair, before clearing his throat. "From what we could discover there were two individuals involved behind all of this. Hiyoko Saionji who ended up being the Mastermind of our game, however, we witnessed videos confirming that someone by the name of Jibo Momota was responsible as well. It's the only loose end from our own game."

"Jibo Momota? The Ultimate Biologist?" Misuzu questioned as her brow raised in surprise. "That's a name I haven't heard in a while."

The Snake Charmer fixated her gaze on the Mortician. "It seems you're familiar with this individual. How do you know him?"

"It was due to one of my cases," Choko spoke up as she eyed Misuzu a moment. "This guy was like a grade a nut job. When things started to go south for Hope's Peak, things started to spiral out of control quickly. He was never arraigned but prosecutors wanted to charge him with multiple accounts of child endangerment, unpaid child support, and countless charges for his unethical research. Bodies started turning up left and right in dingy facilities all around Tokyo. Most of these were kids who were desperate and thought he could give them talent. Heck, the guy was like a ghost though. We couldn't even figure out where he lived, let alone what hole he crawled into. I guess this explains why though." She said as a scowl spread across her face.

"That's incredibly disturbing." Lia mused before shivering slightly. "But I mean at least we know who's behind it right?"

Lee cracked his knuckles. "You're absolutely right. So what about it sicko? We've got your number, so why don't you stop hiding behind the bear?"

 _ **"Oh dear me. Allow me a moment to tremble in fear in the wake of your incredible deductions."** _Monokuma said dramatically, before snorting.

"Hm is it just me or does he seem hardly phased by anything that was just mentioned?" Anh asked with a wary expression.

"Not that I expected him to have a breakdown, but I must admit I expected more of a reaction than this," Evan stated quietly as he stared darkly at the bear.

The dual-toned bear giggled as he raised a paw to his chin. **_"Heh don't you kids get it? Who I am doesn't matter. In no way does it change the status quo. Instead of worrying about yours truly, I'd think more about your own survival. T. If no one commits a murder in the next seven days, two of you will be cast off like trash. Think you trust one another? If you're wrong it could cost you dearly."_ **

The Chess Player shook her head before sighing. "I hate to say this, but he does make a good point. Whoever is behind the bear is unreachable right now."

"So what are you saying? We do nothing?" Sierra asked with a dejected look as she slumped in her chair.

 _ **"Yuk Yuk Yuk. Just look at that despair. That's what I live for!"** _Monokuma exclaimed with a wide grin as the room was left in utter silence. _ **"Now since I'm such a sweet bear, I'm going to give you a very simple motive to chew on since this other one is such a doozy."**_

The Ultimate Strategist shook his head in response. "I sincerely doubt anything that comes out of your mouth. What do you have planned for us now?"

The dual-toned bear chortled to himself. _**"Like I said it's pretty simple. This motive will persist until the next Tribunal, or murder occurs. During which time I will remove the curfew placed on the rovers. Which means nighttime exploration is very much possible. However more pressing is that from Midnight till Six in the morning, the Movie Theater will showcase the Final Horizon Killing game in all it's brutal glory!"**_

"W-Wait but why would anyone want to see any of that?" Mallory asked with a troubled expression as she ticked her head to the side.

"Clearly this is a tactic to drive a wedge between our groups. We should be focusing on the future, rather than looking backward at the moment." Shuhei said in a curt manner.

Zalicka's eyes narrowed marginally. "Truly it sounds like if there is smoke, then likely there is a trace of fire."

Alex waved his hands frantically. "Hey now hold up, let's not jump the gun. There's no reason to assume the worst. We should just keep our heads down and try to sort this mess out you know?"

"I'm not sure it'll be that simple, but I do appreciate the sentiment, Alex," Yukiko said with a fond smile, before offering a dark look at the bear. "Are you quite done yet? I think we've had enough of your company for a day."

 _ **"Bahaha relax sweetums. Believe it or not, I've got better things to do than babysit you brats. Welcome again 80-A, I hope you all will enjoy your stay. Even if it proves to be a short one."** _The bear snickered before waddling out of sight.

Following his departure, the room was again left in an eerie silence.

Despite Monkouma's latest additions to the game, we truly tried to avoid succumbing to temptation.

For a short time, it seemed as if we might prevail. However, everything about this place was built upon false hopes.

Very soon our brief peace would be shattered once more...

* * *

 _ **FIVE DAYS LATER**_

* * *

 **7:22 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **North East Colony**

 **Hot Spring (Girl's Side)  
**

"You know there aren't many good things about being trapped on the moon, but wow this water feels incredible." Yukiko sighed blissfully as she leaned back before closing her eyes. The water crested right around the swell of her bosom.

Lia offered a bemused expression. "I don't normally approve of slacking off, but this is a nice exception. I do have to wonder how this hot spring was formed. Typically it's due to geothermal heating, but I can't imagine that being the case here of all places."

"Does it matter? It feels so good!" Shiori exclaimed with a peaceful smile. Her normal restrained hair reaching the middle of her back.

Chijimatsu offered a dry chuckle. "Yes well, everything in moderation little one. Otherwise, you'll resemble a prune."

The petite witch huffed as she sank slightly into the water so that her chin was touching the surface. "Just a few minutes longer?"

"As you wish." The Occultist responded quietly before noticing a mischievous smirk on Lupin's face. Despite the group being nude, the girl still had her mask on. "Is there a reason for why you seem so pleased, Phantom Thief?"

The French girl chuckled softly, before brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Oui, why shouldn't I be pleased? I'm surrounded by a bevy of beauties. I can only imagine how jealous the boys must be of my fortunes. Though perhaps Jason finds himself in an agreeable situation? I know I certainly am."

Mallory tilted her head to the side curiously. "Why would the boys be jealous?" she asked as she rested next to the Ultimate Veterinarian.

"I think she's just saying that they might enjoy seeing us right now like this. Lupin just has no shame." Alice said with a small sigh before shaking her head.

"Shame? My darling what is there to be ashamed of? Life is too short to deny yourself what it wants. With every day possibly being our last, it's important to be true to ourselves." Lupin smirked as her gaze flitted between Mallory and Alice. "And I just so happen to be the greatest thief, who also greatly admires women of all shapes and sizes. My eye for detail is uncanny, in fact, I can guess another girl's measurements with uncanny accuracy."

An abrupt laugh escaped Yukiko as she shook her head. "Gosh, you're full of it sometimes. There's no way you could just eyeball that."

"Yeah...there's no way." Lia agreed though she slowly sank into the water.

A playful grin spread across the dark-haired girl's lips. "Oh, so we have a couple of skeptics huh? Allow me to demonstrate my powers!" She said as she jabbed a finger at Alice whose chin already pressed against the surface of the water. "Thirty-Eight and a half inches in your bust which puts you right at a double F cup for your height, twenty-seven inches across your waist, and your hips are thirty-eight inches as well. Tell me I'm wrong." Lupin challenged with a triumphant smirk on her face.

The blonde's face turned the shade of Mallory and Lia's hair before she sank further into the water as only her nose crested above the surface.

"Hold on. Wait she guessed it?" The Volcanologist asked with a dumbfounded look.

Yukiko actually offered a mildly impressed look. "She must be close if our resident Veterinarian is this close to turning into a tomato."

"Woah I didn't know sis was that well endowed," Shiori admitted with an impish smile. "I guess big brother really has a type."

"Holy cow! And I thought mine were huge!" The Gardner exclaimed as he pressed her chest together. "Oh do me next! This is fun!"

"Oh? I see I've turned you into believers. Shall I take turns? Perhaps a proper examination would help me?" Lupin suggested with a crooked grin.

"N-N-No I'm alright. I believe in your powers." Lia squeaked as she inched away from the leggy thief.

"Oh, what a shame. I had a good feeling about you too." The Thief mused with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "And the rest of you?"

"Touch me or Shiori and I'll put on a curse on you Lupin." Galexialyn groused darkly as she crossed her arms across her slender frame.

Alice lifted her chin slightly. "No Xia there's no need to be so prickly. I think she was just teasing.

The Phantom Thief offered a mock look of hurt. "Mon Amie. I suppose my gift is also a curse. At the very least I can savor everyone's company." She mused with a cheeky grin as she leaned backward. "Shame my partner in crime isn't here."

Yukiko seeing the opportunity to change subjects, cleared her throat. "Well, Ren and Misuzu really wanted to host that game of Dungeons and Dragons. They've probably spent all evening so far just setting up the character sheets and explaining the rules."

"Hmph well I would have played but Ren wouldn't let me play a fire giant. Apparently, that was considered TOO overpowered." She muttered

"I really wanted to play myself, but I started to fall asleep when Nat was explaining the rules to me," Mallory admitted as she twisted a lock of hair around her index finger.

Galexialyn offered an indifferent shrug. "I just didn't want to hear Tae Min yelling in my ear all evening. I'd rather suffer Lupin's perverted antics."

"Aww be nice Xia. Everyone means well." Shiori said as she rested her head on the taller girl's shoulder.

"Hm, I thought I was being nice." The Occultist deadpanned.

"My it seems someone needs some socializing skills. Might I lend my services dark queen?" Lupin asked with a mischievous smirk.

Chijimatsu groaned softly. "Keep those comments up, and I'll shove that mask down your throat."

* * *

 **7:35 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **North East Colony**

 **Hot Spring (Boy's Side)**

"Not that I don't like you fellas, but why couldn't this be a Coed area? I mean killing is just fine, but us seeing some boobs is off limits?" Hayate grumbled as he sank slightly into the steamy water, before offering a mock pout. "Hearing them talk about things like that, only makes it worse. I would have just played D&D tonight if I knew this was going to be a sausage fest."

The Ultimate Scientist sighed before reaching out, and suddenly dunking his brother's head into the water. "Please excuse him. It seems he tends to think more with his lower head than the one on his shoulders."

"No, it's quite alright." Dylan chuckled as he waved a hand dismissively, before shutting his eyes. "It's nice to talk about something normal for a change. Boobs are a more appropriate subject than a killing game."

The Thief grinned wildly as he lifted his head out of the water. "See that's what I'm saying! It's like a gift that keeps on giving!"

Wei shook his head though a faint smile spread across his face. "Just don't do anything reckless Hayate. Chijimatsu is in there too, and we won't protect you from her wrath."

The Kickboxer cleared his throat uncomfortably. "So guys do you think girls actually do things like you see on tv? Like do they actually practice kissing and stuff like that?"

"Oh my god. Can we please talk about something other than your deluded fantasies?" Jason asked with a sour look as he rubbed at his forehead.

Hayate blinked. "Oh that's right. Dude I'm sorry, I forgot you don't swing that way. So what's your type? I mean lithe and graceful like me or maybe muscles over there?" The boy suggested as he gestured over at Evan.

"For the love of all that's holy, please leave me out of this." The Mythologist muttered as he rested a cloth on his head.

The Strategist's mouth opened a moment, before promptly closing. "I-I'm not going to dignify that with a response. Though I'm beginning to have regrets for not joining Ren and the others. Though for an entirely different reason."

"Isn't this nice though Jason? I mean that we can actually be teenagers for a change? I mean things have almost been normal. I mean if you omit the fact we're on the moon." Lee chuckled lightly.

Shuhei sighed softly. "Unfortunately it is nothing more than a deceptive lull. I would advise against getting too comfortable. After all our first deadline approaches and we haven't made any great breakthrough since it was announced."

"I was hoping that maybe it was just a bluff, but considering the kind of person we're dealing with I wouldn't bet against them." Wei mused quietly as his smile flitted away.

The Diplomat frowned as he crossed his arms. "Well, tomorrow is our final day. After that, we'll be stuck with the worst kind of decision the day after that."

"I say we try and stay out of that headspace. I mean paranoia and distrust can lead to horrible things. We should focus on other things." Hayate said as his demeanor had mellowed slightly. "Evan are we still on track for tomorrow morning? Are all the preparations ready?"

The Mythologist offered a curt nod. "Yes, I finished the Altar earlier today and cleared a section of the Temple out. I thought everyone might be able to take solace in saying their final goodbye's to the deceased. I even inscribed the names you all gave me." he said as he looked between Wei, Shuhei, and Hayate.

"I find it a pointless gesture." The Scientist admitted before letting his shoulders slump. "However it is a thoughtful one. Even if it's only for my sake, I'll pay my respects."

"We all will," Wei said with a sobering smile. "We need to finally make peace and try to move on."

Evan nodded his head in response. "Well, it'll be at Nine sharp. I hope it will bring us all some sense of comfort."

* * *

 **24 Survivors Remain  
**

* * *

 ***AN* So I just wanted to thank you all for participating in the poll for your favorite male character in Sea of Tranquility. I have the results posted below. This time we're going to flip the gender and find out who your favorite ladies are!  
**

* * *

 **Poll Results:**

1 Tae Min Park

2 Evan Drakon

3 Hayate Dorobo

4 Ren Seishen

5 Shuhei Kisaki & Anh Nyugen

6 Wei Yan/ Dylan Rufheiser/Alex Alvarez/Shohei Maeda/Jason Carter/Rene Musil/Lee Kamao/Kakeru Lehrer

7 Mikhail Mischak

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 _I know these last few chapters have probably been comparably slower, but I felt like with the introduction of new characters. It was important to spend time showing them integrating with one another. Though I'm pleased to hear you've been enjoying that =) As always it's great to see you in the comments, and thank you again for the awesome updated artwork!_

 **SootyThunder  
**

 _My favorite thing about the dynamic between the two thieves is showing that they're very different style wise and even their motivations. For Lupin it is very much part of a grand spectacle and show, where as with Hayate it's a bit more grounded._

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _Well, I'm going to expand more on relations. Though keep in mind that until this chapter a lot of their interactions were after their first day of meeting one another. People tend to spend time with people they have more comfort around. So as time progresses, the lines between the two classes should begin to blur._

 **doomqwer  
**

 _Oh, it's ugly head is on the horizon, my friend! No pun intended!_

 **Guestds  
**

 _Haha not at all. I didn't take your comment as offensive. There's a different between constructive/destructive criticism. I appreciate the way you conveyed that._

 **PainX65  
**

 _Haha yes there is a leg up there and it's so interesting writing for 80-A as I don't even have to really stop and ponder them before writing those characters._

 **bellatrixshine  
**

 _Aww well I'm glad you enjoyed that scene. I'm glad it conveyed that maternal aspect I was aiming for!_

 **BouncingFish  
**

 _Congrats on being number 200 review wise! And I grew up watching/reading all sorts of mystery series. My favorites are the ones that have logical twist, but nevertheless leave you breathless and stunned._

 **dashunterman  
**

 _It's funny because Sooty (Hayate's creator) Jokingly said it would be funny to see Mirielle try to either steal Alice or the Mona Lisa from Hayate. The thought of it all cracked me up xD_

 **TJMike  
**

 _Unfortunately I have a habit of making my job harder on myself. Case and point combing these two classes. Logistically it's a challenge, but for the narrative it worked so well that I had to do it._

 **Fee5H  
**

 _You really should start a community just for theorists! I'd love to see you compiling your thoughts with other people haha._

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _I'd call it friendly rivals? Like they respect the craft but maybe not the way the other handles it._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Yeah I'm going to do that, but gradually. That way it's not just one MASSIVE exposition dump._

 **Solrac XD**

 _It's important to me that even the early victims still have a role to play in the story._

 **Trust Me I'm Me  
**

 _*Coughs* To be honest Shohei was always planned to be a victim from early on. However I did shuffle his death order when I decided it would be after the second trial that the final horizon crew were thrown into the mix. After having Final Horizon with two characters names Akiho and Akiko I really didn't want to have both Shohei and Shuhei in a scene. I could only imagine the trouble it would cause people trying to keep it straight._

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _I was just excited to have that scene between the two thieves. The Showman versus The Shadow!_

 **pokemansuperallstar  
**

 _Haha you're fine man! I was more frustrated with myself for goofing up that chapter xD_


	20. Chapter 19: Desecration: Act One

****Chapter 19: Desecration: Act One  
****

 **7:45 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Comic Book Shop (Second Floor)**

"The colossal red dragon lets out a deafening roar, as it fixates it's gaze upon all of you. Smoke begins to billow from it's maw as it prepares to attack! Garoth it's your move first since you rolled the highest initiative!" The Voice Actor said as he glanced over his Dungeon Master screen at the large group of people seated at the table.

Aside from Ren there were nine others at the table; Tae Min as Garoth the male Half-Orc Barbarian, Kakeru as Tristan the male Human Wizard, Choko as Soveliss the male Elven Ranger, Misuzu as Akina the female Dwarf Cleric,Natalie as Madeline the female human Paladin, Sierra as Arsene the female Tiefling Rogue, Alex, Anh as Lioden the Gnome Bard, and Zalicka as Vizla the female Dragonborn Sorceress.

"URrgh! Garoth need big roll!" Tae Min exclaimed in a horrible orc impression, before rolling his dice. His eyes widened as the twenty-sided die landed on a one. "A one? Oh you've got to be kidding me! Does that provoke an attack of opportunity?!" He sputtered breaking character abruptly.

"Indeed it does my green friend." A chortle escaped Ren as he rolled his dice, by contrast his die landed on a twenty. "Ah a crit fail, against a critical. How unfortunate." He mused as he reached for several other dice. "Garoth the mighty dragon opens it's maw unleashing a cone of blistering fire. You are wholly enveloped taking one hundred and five damage."

"GAH! But I only have twelve health left!" The boy sputtered.

"Heh stand aside my brutish friend and let my spells pick up your slack!" Kakeru exclaimed dramatically as he picked up his dice. "I cast Earthquake!" he said as he tossed his dice, before grinning as it landed on eighteen. "With my bonus that comes out at twenty seven. Is that enough overlord?"

"Yes, it is indeed. Roll for damage." Ren said in an ominous voice.

As the boy followed suite, the Voice Actor cleared his throat. "The cavern shudders from an earth-shattering quake. Several stalactites fall from above, before slamming into the Colossal Dragon. Most glance off of the armored scales, however one pierces the membrane of it's left wing for 32 damage." he said before glancing over at Choko. "Alright Soveliss it's your time to shine!"

"This will be nothing more than a trifle for my skills!" Choko said as she rubbed under her nose. "Watch as my bow fells this horrible beast!" She said before rolling a die that landed on a three. "Aww, nuts!" She groused as her eye twitched.

A chuckle escaped the DM. "Soveliss your arrow crashes against the creature's chest, before shattering harmlessly. Akina, it is now your turn!"

Misuzu smiled vividly as she grabbed her dice, before shaking it in her hands as she tried to speak in a much lower gruff female voice. "By Moradin's beard, it seems Garoth requires aid. I shall cast Mass Heal!" She said as she rolled a dice in return.

"Very well you have succeeded and manage to heal Garoth for forty points of damage," Ren said with a curt nod. "Madeline it is your turn!"

Natalie grinned wildly as she held up an empty beer can. "Prepare to feel the righteous end of my blade foul creature! I shall banish thee back to whence ye came!" She said as she rolled a dice that also arrived upon a critical. "Prepare to feel the power of the divine bitch!"

"Well, she was doing pretty good about staying in character," Alex muttered before earning a snicker from Sierra.

The Prodigy held a hand over her mouth. "Well, she has been drinking while we were filling these sheets out."

Anh smiled as he drummed his fingers on the table. "Who would have thought she would be more polite while drunk. Now that's a real surprise."

Ren cleared his throat to clear the chatter. "Madeline your blade sinks between the scales of the mighty dragon, before dealing a vital strike for 69 points of damage."

"Give her just a second. There's no way she'll miss the opportunity." Zalicka mused in a somewhat bored manner as she gently stroked her beloved snakes.

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! Did you say 69 points? How's that you overgrown lizard? You just got fucked!" Natalie howled in laugher, before she fell backwards.

Ren slapped his forehead. "Uh Arsene, I believe it's your turn."

"R-Right. Come on dice don't fail me now." The girl chanted under her breath, before tossing her hand outward.

* * *

 **8:12 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Green House**

"These are all so pretty." The Ultimate Witch mused as she knelt over a large flower bed.

Mallory nodded her head excitedly. "Yup Yup! These are all the ones I managed to save, and you could hardly tell anything happened to them. I know it's not a lot, but I hope everyone who's gone knows how much we still care."

A tiny smile spread across Ayashima's lips, as she glanced over her shoulder at the red head. "I bet you're right. Even if they're gone, they'll never be forgotten."

"Exactly! I was thinking when we get back home, we can plant trees for all of them. Ya know so something can thrive even after all this death." The Gardener said with a sad smile as she shoved her hands into her apron. "So Shiori you wanna help me prepare these for tomorrow?" She asked as she perked back up almost immediately.

"Sure I'd love to. Though aside from the little garden I had back home, I don't have as much experience as you do." The timid witch admitted softly.

The bubbly red head smiled brightly, before extending a hand down to the other girl. "Aww, there's nothing to it! I'll show you the ropes, and you'll be an expert in no time."

Ayashima couldn't help but giggle at the other girl's enthusiasm. "Alright, I'll do my very best. Just don't be upset if I mess it up." She said as she took the other girl's outreached hand.

"Naw I'd never get upset. I'm always messing things up, but that's okay. You learn more from screwing up don't you think?" Mallory asked as she helped Shiori to her feet.

"I can't argue with that logic. Okay, I'm ready to get my hands dirty. Where do you want to start first?" The Witch inquired as she stared at her new friend.

A grin spread across the red head's lips. "That's the spirit! Follow me. We've got to collect a few things, before we go hacking away!"

* * *

 **8:44 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Temple**

The Ultimate Occultist let out a low whistle as her gaze flitted around the interior of the Temple. "You've taken this matter seriously haven't you?"

"I consider it a worthwhile cause, besides I believe it may bring all of us closer." The Mythologist mused as he adjusted a picture frame, before glancing back over his shoulder. "Do you intend on joining us tomorrow Chijimatsu?"

"I'm sure that Ayashima will want to come to remember our deceased class members, so I suppose I can make an appearance. I guess it's proof that death can be ultimate unifier or divider. Though you realize this sentiment won't last very long. Especially with time running short." Galexialyn pointed out as she reached out to trace a digit along a statue.

Evan's brow furrowed slightly. "You're speaking of the motive I take it?"

The tall girl nodded her head once in response. "Of course. There are those among us that are social, that surely feel safe if such a vote were to be held. However conversely there are those among us, that realize they are in danger. They will be more prone to strike, less they be selected by a majority."

"That's an awfully morbid way to view our situation, however, I can't deny your logic. For that matter, I may every well be on a short list. I'm not particularly well liked. I suppose the question is whether people wish to leave things to chance or have power over their fate." The Mythologist murmured as he folded his arms.

"Yes, this motive is deceptively tempting. It raises a question of whom you can trust. Should it come to a vote, there are more than a few factors. A future killer could try to eliminate a threat by voting for someone they see as a threat, or of course, someone who is seen as antagonistic may be offed in the desperate hope that order will prevail in their absence." The dark haired girl mused as she tapped her forearm.

The Ultimate Mythologist frowned. "It seems you've given this plenty of thought. I would encourage you to push those thoughts from your mind."

A low chuckle escaped the girl. "Oh, Evan, please. I don't need you to preach to me. I never said I had any intentions of acting, but rather was simply pointing out the truth of the matter."

"I'm sorry if I came across strong. I haven't been sleeping well this week. I've become a bit obsessed with seeing this project through." The bulky boy admitted.

"Why are you apologizing? I wasn't offended. After what my classmates and I endured, it would take a great deal to shake us." The Occultist said before shaking her head.

Evan offered a curt nod as he leaned against a nearby pillar. "Sometimes I forget that you all have survived one of these games already. Luck is a cruel mistress, that lead you all to yet another game."

"Darling it has nothing to do with luck. Reflecting back on our misadventures on Horizon, I suspect it was the design that the survivors would end up here all along." She sighed as she began to turn away. "Then again, perhaps I'm merely reading too much into things and giving too much credit to the minds behind this. Regardless I bid you goodnight, I'd advise against remaining here much later. There's no telling who might snap first." She said as she continued towards the doorway.

The large teen sighed as he gazed at his nearly finished altar, that had markers for everyone of the deceased thus far. "I suppose I can make the finishing touches in the morning. There's no need to invite danger." He muttered under his breath, before slowly following after Chijimatsu.

* * *

 **9:01 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Gym**

"You want me to do what now?" Lee asked with a confused expression, as he stared at the Volcanologist with baffled look.

Lia face flushed slightly as her normally tough demeanor was softened. She pressed her index fingers together in a shy gesture. "I-I said I want you to be my personal trainer. I want you to make me feel the burn!" She exclaimed as her normal vigor returned slightly.

The Kickboxer blinked as he fidgeted with his beanie. "I don't mind helping you, but this does seem like it came out of left field. Do you want to tell me why?"

"Well, it's just that...I was at the hot springs with all the other girls and now I feel really self-conscious alright?! I mean I'm constantly working outside, but I still have all this belly fat, and don't even get me started on my thighs." She said as she paced back and forth. "Look will you help me or not? There's gotta be something I'm doing wrong."

The boy unconsciously found himself eying her, before rubbing at his chin awkwardly. " If you want to lose weight, because that's what you decided I'll help. However if you're only doing it because of peer pressure, I won't. I think you can be happy in your body, not matter what size you are. You shouldn't let someone else make you feel inadequate."

The lava haired girl fell quiet a moment, before adjusting her fedora. "Well I...I want to do it for myself. It's not just because of someone else." She said finally as she balled her fists up. "So will you help me? I swear I'll put everything into it!"

Lee's expression softened after a moment, before he offered her a thumbs up. "You can count on me then, just don't think I'll go easy on you. We're going to start with aerobic exercise every morning. I'll see you here tomorrow morning at 7:15. We'll run for an hour, then take a shower so we can make it to the Temple on time at Nine."

"Woah. Dial it back a second. You said running for an hour? What about baby steps?" The girl asked as she stared at the boy incredulously.

"Heh, that is baby steps. You either want this or you don't." The Kickboxer playfully countered.

The Volcanologist sighed softly. "Fine...I'll see you in the morning coach."

* * *

 **9:12 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Dormitory Hallway**

"Seems like no one is home. Time to pay the Mona Lisa a little visit." Lupin giggled as she knelt in front of a bedroom door, before she registered a throat being cleared.

The buxom thief tilted her head over her shoulder to see Dylan standing there with a curious expression. "Well, this is sort of embarrassing. I don't suppose you'd believe I was checking for roaches, would you?

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" The Diplomat asked as he shook his head in disbelief, before folding his arms.

"Well as it so happens Hayate and I have a secret game going. Though admittedly I guess it's no longer as secretive." She mused as she straightened up. "Details are pretty simple. What better way of proving who's better, than to try and steal from one another?"

The Diplomat sighed. "You've got to be kidding me. With everything that's at stake, and you two are playing games?"

Lupin grinned from ear to ear. "Oui you must think this is bizarre, but for a thief being the best is everything."

"Dare I ask what you're trying to steal Lupin?" The petite boy asked as he quirked a single brow.

"Oh, interested are we?" The French girl asked with a dazzling smile. "Well let's just say I have two targets, either one will do. I'm going to either steal the Mona Lisa or Alice's Bailey's heart."

Dylan blinked. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too seriously? This isn't just about material possessions, but you're talking about people's lives."

A chuckle escaped the dark-haired girl. "Oh don't mistake me. I would never break a girl's heart, I am many things but disingenuous is not one of them. Though I must admit stealing a legendary painting may prove easier by comparison."

"What exactly do you think Hayate will try to steal in return? Surely it would have to be something fairly valuable." The boy mused as his curiosity had begun to get the better of him.

"Oh well that's a secret darling, and it seems it's time to make myself scarce." The girl said as she registered voices approaching.

The Ultimate Diplomat glanced over his shoulder as he saw Alice and Hayate at the end of the hall, before turning his head back to see that Lupin was nowhere to be seen.

"Heh so maybe she isn't all talk after all." He murmured under his breath.

* * *

 **9:27 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Study**

"Check." Jason said quietly as he moved a bishop across the chessboard.

"My you've been getting better. You're starting to make me sweat a little bit." Yukiko admitted with a playful smile.

The Strategist offered a thin smile. "Well, what can I say? You keep me on my toes. Right now that's what I need."

The dark haired girl chuckled lightly, as she rested a hand against her chin. "You're worried about that motive aren't you? What may become of this Tribunal?"

"I'd be lying if I said otherwise." The boy responded in a low voice before lacing his hands. "There are so many variables to account for. I keep running through the various possibilities without any definitive conclusion. Should I simply allow things to play out as they are? Should I try to steer some of us to a conclusive vote, before the time runs out? And if I were to try and attempt that, who should we vote for?" Jason shook his head. "What right do I have to play god with someone else's life? And yet the pragmatic side of me says that inaction could be even worse."

The Chess Player took a quiet breath, before moving a pawn to block the boy's bishop. "It's a conundrum isn't it? If we do nothing, we leave everything to chance. However trying to steer the results would make us as guilty as a blackened. It's clear to me this game comes down to a single principle for the Mastermind, Survival."

"They want us to shed every notion we have of what's right or wrong, and instead do what is necessary to live." Jason said as his brow furrowed together. "I-I just can't decide what's the right choice. I don't see opposing the Mastermind as a viable option yet. I just don't know where that leaves us."

"Well, it's as I said. We either let fate take its course and hope for the best, or get involved in some way." The girl said before shaking her head briefly. "Though this is dark of me to say, we have no guarantee that it will even come to that."

Jason nodded his head numbly. "So you think someone will strike as well?"

Yukiko reached out and picked up a tea cup. "I can't possibly know what everyone is thinking. However, I suspect that a few among us realize that they're in a severe situation. Kakeru, Galexialyn, and Zalicka are all examples of people who tend to rub people the wrong way. If they have any self-awareness they might realize they're in danger of being chosen. Thus a chance at murder might be preferential to simply being ousted."

"I can't argue much that logic, however there is another possibility. Someone might vote for someone they deem as dangerous. Let's suppose a blackened were able to fool us at a trial, clearly it would be beneficial to eliminate those among us who could more easily catch them. Honestly I'd put you, myself, and Shuhei in contention for the most intelligent. Then of course there's Misuzu, Alice, and again Shuhei who are uniquely qualified to perform autopsies, and catch clues others might have missed. Then there's Choko, while eccentric she's proven capable of applying pressure during trials. Her skillset could also be a threat." Jason offered as he finally moved another piece across the board.

"That's a troubling thought, but I can't say you're wrong. I have to admit I underestimated this motive initially, but as the day grows closer I can't help but feel anxious." Yukiko admitted as her lips drew into a thin line.

The Strategist nodded his head thoughtfully. "I think that was our captor's plan. Paranoia and mistrust are powerful motivators."

* * *

 **9:41 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitory Hallway**

"Night Night Shiori!" Mallory said as she waved her hand enthusiastically at the other girl.

A tiny smile flitted to the witch's face. "Good night Mallory! I hope you sleep well." She responded in her typical monotone manner.

The Gardner's nose crinkled. "Don't you worry about that. That's one of the few things I'm really good at!"

The pair traded a laugh before Shiori cracked her bedroom door open before slipping inside.

"Kay it's time to go to bed! Tomorrow is gonna be a big day." Mallory exclaimed as she rested her hands on her hips, before registering footsteps. She turned to see Lee briskly walking down the hall.

"Lee! There you are!" The Red head said in a jubilant manner, before jogging down the hall before crashing into him. Her arms pulling him into a tight hug. "Did you fellas enjoy the hot springs too?" she asked as she raised her chin to look up at him with a tender expression.

The purple eyed boy offered a sheepish chuckle, as he returned the gesture with one arm. "Yeah, it felt pretty great on my sore body. Though I still wish I had a good massage." He mused as he cracked his neck.

"Oh leave it to me! I'll give it a shot. I know papa always seemed happy after mama gave him a massage. Though they were really secretive about it." She mused as her brow furrowed.

Lee offered a nervous chuckle. _'I get the feeling there was a lot more involved than a massage. Though there's no reason to get into that.'_ he thought to himself. "You sure you want to do that? I mean you don't have to Mal."

The Irish girl smiled sweetly at him. "I know, but I'm doing it because I want to. So what you say after tomorrow's ceremony, I give it my best shot?"

"Heh sounds like we've got a deal. Oh, I almost forgot. I actually came here for a reason. Lia asked for some help working out, and I couldn't tell her no. I know I said I'd help you with the arrangements, but would you mind if I was a little late?" The boy asked as he finally pried her off of him.

"Nope! That's A-Okay with me. Just leave it to me, I'll take care of it!" The Gardner said as she held up one of her little arms.

A chuckle escaped the Kickboxer. "Mal never change alright?"

A giggle escaped Mallory. "No promises, but I'll try my best. See you tomorrow Lee?"

"Of course. Thanks for being so understanding." He said as he reached out and affectionally ruffled her hair. "Goodnight Mal."

"Night Lee!" The girl chirped in response as she skipped towards Choko and Misuzu's room.

* * *

 **9:57 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Dormitories**

"Shuhei you have to sleep sometime." Wei muttered as he folded his arms. "You're taking an unnecessary risk every night."

The Ultimate Scientist shook his head. "No, what I'm doing is necessary. Monokuma hasn't established any rules against loitering at the Movie Theater, so by staying there I can keep tabs on anyone who's considering watching the Horizon broadcast."

The Kenpo Master frowned slightly. "You're worried about what their reaction might be if they knew everything?"

"Yes, I suppose I don't trust them entirely. However, can you blame me? Without context, wouldn't you assume the worst if you knew about Chijimatsu and my brother? Or the fact we were Guinea pigs? Everyone else might assume that all of us are unstable, and with the Tribunal it would put us all in danger." The silver-haired boy said as he rubbed ta his forehead.

"I know a thing or too about making rash judgments. I still carry that guilt with me every day." The bare-chested boy muttered as he ran a hand along his prosthetic leg. "Though I can't help but wonder how much worse it will be if Monokuma drops that on them abruptly."

The Scientist sighed. "Getting out ahead of this would be ideal, however with the Tribunal in place, it just paints targets on all of us. For now, I'm going to try and keep it buried, at least until after this week is done." His mouth pulled into a tight line. "Though for the sake of transparency, I still haven't been able to find the Scout book. If I believed in such things, I would assume it was cursed."

"Do you think one of 80-B took it? If they've read the contents, then they would already know." Wei pointed out.

"Yes and yet things have remained quiet for days. Which leads me to a conclusion. Either they wish to avoid causing any undo stress, and realize how dangerous that information is or conversely they're just waiting for an opportune moment." Shuhei said before chiming filled the room and various hallways.

 _ ***DING DONG*** _

_**"It is officially night time kiddos! Yours truly doesn't care what you do, but just remember your time is running out. So unless you like your odds, I'd suggest dishing out a little homicide."**_ Monokuma chortled, before the speakers shut off.

"Seems that's my cue to go," Shuhei said as he shoved his hands into his lab coat.

Wei shook his head. "Not alone you don't. Not with things coming down to the wire like this. I've failed enough people recently, so I'm not about to let you get yourself killed."

The Scientist was quiet for a moment, but a rare smile flitted to his face. "Thank you, Wei, and please don't tell the others about this. I can only imagine how much they'd worry."

"I think that's an understatement, but I see your point." The Kenpo Master chuckled as he followed the other boy out into the hallway.

* * *

 **10:45 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitories**

"Hey, Buns? You still awake?" Hayate asked in a soft voice as he gingerly shook the blonde.

Alice slowly stirred as she slowly peeked her head up from his chest. "Mm, I bloody am now. What's wrong? Is everything alright?"

The Ultimate Thief offered a tender smile, before brushing his mouth against her forehead. "Yeah I'm just worried about what's going to happen, and I've been having those dreams again."

"About the things that Psycho did?" The blonde questioned as she gently pressed a hand against the scars littering his torso.

The boy nodded softly in response. "After the execution, I spent a long time trying to gain a bearing on this. I can even switch mostly at will now. The only downside is that I can always feel him. It's like whatever he was before, he became something far more dangerous after the experiments. You know what'll happen if the others were to find out, I'd be an easy sacrifice."

"Don't you dare say that." The buxom blonde said as she swatted his chest. "I'm not going to lose you twice. Whatever that other side has done, it's not who you are Hayate. I won't let you be punished for that. If they try something like that, they'll have to choose me too."

The boy's eyes widened as his mouth fell open. "Beautiful that's not funny. You don't get to go throwing yourself on a sword, cause of my mess. Besides you know the stakes now."

"Well, I'm not going to stand by watching like I did last time. You're going to survive with me, Aya, and the others and we're going to start over after this. When you get back home, we're gonna find Nozomi and Dozu and somehow we'll make things work." Alice said as her teeth grazed her lower lip. "You're not allowed to die. So you bloody promise me you'll stay with me?" She asked as her voice quivered slightly.

Hayate's gaze softened as he encircled her waist tightly. "You have my word Beautiful. After all, I have all the motivation in the world, don't I? So we get home to find my adoptive siblings and carve out a little place for ourselves. What'd you say?"

"Can I have a puppy?" She asked as she pressed her face against his chest to hide the mischievous smile.

"Oh, that's not even funny. At this rate, I might even say no to a goldfish." The boy quipped.

"Aww is there any way I can change your mind?" The blonde asked in a soothing tone as her mouth pressed against his jawline.

"I might have a few ideas.." The boy allowed a low chuckle as he wordlessly flipped her over, before hovering over her as a grin spread across her face. "Though I might have to steal some of your beauty sleep."

A flush graced the girl's face as she stared up at him with a look of adoration. "That seems like a good trade to me."

The Thief leaned down to steal her lips for a few seconds, before breathing softly. "I was hoping you might say that."

* * *

 **11:12 P.M Day Thirteen**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Comic Book Shop (Outside)**

Misuzu stretched her limbs, before letting out a blissful sigh as she stepped out of the Comic Book shop, before noticing that she wasn't alone.

There against the side of the building was Kakeru with a troubled expression. She squinted slightly as she noticed the boy wiping at his eyes. It seemed as if he was crying..

Slowly the Mortician crept closer to him, before calling out. "Hey, Kakeru? Is everything alright? Ren Ren decided we'd stop for tonight since we have to be up so early tomorrow."

The boy visibly tensed as he wiped his sleeve against his face hurriedly, before turning to face the albino skinned girl. He quickly forced a smile. "Ah yes I suppose the curtain comes to a close tonight. It's just as well, slaying a dragon is tiring work. Besides, I just ran out of coffee." He chuckled dryly.

"You don't have to offer a fake smile if you're not really happy you know? You do that a lot." Misuzu pointed out before offering him a knowing look.

"I-I suppose being the Ultimate Playwright, does not extend to my own ability to act." He said in a subdued voice. "Though I wasn't pretending this evening, I really did enjoy myself. It wasn't until I stepped outside that it all hit me."

The paled blonde tilted her head slightly. "What exactly hit you?"

Kakeru's lips pulled in a thin line. "It's just that I realized that I won't be long for this world. This moment this evening was perhaps a final respite before my death."

"Your death? What would possess you to say that? Huh?" Misuzu asked as she stalked forward, before swatting the boy with her sleeves. "If you don't talk, my sleeves will show you no mercy!"

The messy haired boy blinked at her outburst, before laughing almost hysterically. "I assure you I'm not just being dramatic. I just know that when the time comes, I'll be one of the two chosen. Why wouldn't I be? I tend to rub people the wrong way and say things at the most inappropriate times. There are times that I feel that my life is meaningless, but knowing that death awaits me? It ironically makes me want to live." He admitted as he felt his shoulders shaking slightly.

"My My why don't you just be honest more often huh? There's nothing wrong with that." The petite mortician said as she took a step forward, before gingerly wrapping her arms around the boy's waist. "It's gonna be alright. No one has to die, I even have a plan to stop that teddy bear in his tracks."

Kakeru's eyes widened as he felt the warmth of the girth pressed against him. He felt his eyes stinging once more. "H-How? How in the world can we stop the inevitable? It just seems so hopeless."

The Ultimate Mortician offered a weak smile, before patting the boy's back in a reassuring manner. "It's simple Keru! The person behind all of this wants us to kill each other. They want to drag out our suffering and pain, so when the times comes we'll all cast a single vote for one another. So that way there will be no majority because we'll all have the same amount of votes."

"Heh, you're putting that much faith in everyone? If a single person goes against the grain, that entire plan goes down the drain." The Playwright said in a grim tone.

"Maybe that's true, but I know this. If we play this game the way the bear wants, we'll lose something far more precious than lives. Sometimes you have to take a chance on people." The girl said softly as she patted his back once more.

"A chance huh? That does sound like long odds." The boy said quietly as he shut his eyes.

Misuzu smiled brightly. "Even so, I'll put my faith in you and everyone else. That's how we'll end this game."

* * *

 **6:52 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitories**

"Mal would you stop squirming like a little kid? I'm almost done." Natalie groused though a tiny smile remained on her face.

The red head sat in a desk chair wearing a white sundress. She huffed softly as she kicked her legs back and forth. "But it's taking sooooo long!" She whined.

"Sounds like you've got your hands full this morning Nat." Lia yawned as she emerged from the bathroom wearing a lime green tank top and matching track pants.

The Pilot did a double take as she stared at the second red head. "I know fashion isn't your thing, but tell me you're not going to swear that travesty to Evan's shindig?"

The fiery-haired girl blinked, before shaking her head vigorously. "No of course not! I'm going to meet Lee this morning to workout. He's sort of agreed to be my coach."

"Then you're in super great hands! Lee is super strong!" The Gardener exclaimed as she pumped her arms in the air excitedly.

Natalie's eye twitched. "Mal if you don't stop moving, I'm going to kill you. These braids are almost done, but if you mess them up I'm going to be super pissed."

A sheepish expression flitted to the girl's face. "Sorry. I just got sort of excited." Mallory admitted as she stuck her tongue out.

"I didn't notice at all." The Pilot said sardonically, before eying Lia. "So what's stirred this big routine? Normally the only thing you're working on this early is a bagel."

"D-Does it have to be anything special? Staying healthy is important no matter who you are." The Volcanologist stammered as she adjusted her glasses. "I'll see you both later, I don't want to be late on my first morning," she said before hurriedly walking towards the door.

The brunette sighed as the door shut. "She's totally self-conscious after being around other girls. I don't know why she's fucking hot in my books. I guess everyone has their own insecurities."

"Oh, my house has that! That's how we stay warm in the winter!" Mallory pipped up, before receiving a baffled look from the other girl.

"...That's insulation ding dong. Insecurities mean something that you're not comfortable with." The Ultimate Pilot muttered.

The bright-eyed gardener blinked. "Oh, I think I understand. Then I'll say snakes. They make me really uncomfortable because I was bitten when I was really small. It's the only thing about gardening that scares me."

"So that explains why you don't give the snake bitch a lot of hugs. Fair enough, at least it's a fairly normal phobia. I was expecting you to say something bizarre." Natalie mused as she shook her head, before stepping back to examine the long braids. "There we go. You're ready to go!"

Mallory giggled as she stared at the mirror a moment, before hopping up. "Oh thank you, Nat! You're the best!" She exclaimed as she promptly pulled the taller girl into a bone-crushing hug.

A grunt escaped the buxom pilot as she awkwardly patted the red head's back. "Jesus I get it. I'm awesome, now let me breathe."

"Oh sorry!" The Gardener chirped as she stepped backward.

"It's fine. Just be careful with those braids alright? I don't want to have to fix those before the ceremony this morning." Natalie said as she eyed the other girl intently.

A warm smile graced Mallory's lips. "I'll be extra safe. Oh but I should be going. I'm gonna get a head start on the flower arrangements. I'll see you soon!" She said as she waved her hand earnestly, before taking off towards the door.

"Bonehead." Natalie muttered under her breath though a sincere smile lingered on her lips. "Guess it's time for me to gussy up. I have to dress to impress." She chuckled as she strode towards her bathroom.

* * *

 **7:30 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

"Yo so should we like wait for everyone else? Or is it cool if I dig in?" Alex asked with a hopeful expression as he stared a platter filled with pancakes.

The Ultimate Snake Charmer shook her head. "Your caution is probably unwarranted. I doubt everyone will show up anyways, there's no sense in letting the food grow cold."

Anh offered a bemused expression as his fingers plucked the strings of his lute. "Yes please help yourself. Alice and I may have gone a bit overboard this morning."

"Jeez, you think? You could feed an army with all of this, but it looks super good!" Choko said before taking a whiff of the large spread of food. "Just how early did you both start all of this?"

The Veterinarian stifled a small yawn against her gloved hand, before rubbing at her eyes. "It must have been a little after six. Anh and I wasn't sure if everyone would be present for Evan's ceremony this morning. So we sort of decided that it was better to have more than we needed than not enough."

"Oki Tokki thanks you both for your dedication! A hero needs a good breakfast, to start the day!" The bunny helmeted boy exclaimed as he grabbed at his fork, before jabbing at a piece of egg.

Ren who was close to dozing off suddenly snapped awake. "Oh, where am I?...Oh sorry, perhaps I should have cut us off earlier last night. I wonder if that's why there aren't more of us here already."

"Well, I know a few people including my bro were planning on making some final touches in the Temple. As for everyone else, I can't really say." Hayate mused as he rubbed at his jaw.

The Prosecutor sighed dramatically as she reached out to dab at a piece of egg on Tae's cheek. "Well, you guys know Suzu. She always plays by her own beat. So she'll show up when she feels like it and I know that Mallory was supposed to be doing flower arrangements at the Temple. So they'll both probably be running behind."

Shiori cradled her snow white rabbit against her chest, as she rested her chin on his head. "Xia said she'd be along shortly, so I just came with my big brother and sister."

"She's not the only one. Mirielle was going to take a shower, before heading here" The Ultimate Prodigy mused before taking a sip of her orange juice.

Zalicka offered a curt nod in response. "Yes, Yukiko was still getting ready when I left. So imagine she'll be along shortly."

"Well, Lee and Lia aren't even in this colony at the moment. He told me last night, that he agreed to start helping her workout at the Gym. So I imagine they'll be rather late." The Luteplayer offered as he continued to pluck at his lute.

Before anyone else could respond an eerie chiming sound suddenly began to play over the loudspeakers.

Little did they all know that their day of remembrance was about to take a dark turn...

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier...**

* * *

 **7:31 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Temple (Outside)**

"I have to say I'm surprised that of all people, you'd be willing to be involved at all." Jason mused as he eyed the Ultimate Scientist curiously.

Shuhei offered a somber expression. "Even if I do not put much stuck into religion or the afterlife, I do recognize it as a thoughtful gesture. It's my way to pay respects to Miyaki's passing. For her, it's all I can do now."

"Well, the gesture isn't lost on us. Thank you." Evan said as offered a sliver of a smile, as the trio neared the entrance of the Temple. "Truth be told I would not have been able to prepare as much as I have without the help," he said as he pushed open the large red doors. "Mallory should be along shortly with a flower arrangement. Though with the both of you helping we should be able to finish the last of the arrangemen-" The Mythologist trailed off as he registered something was sorely amiss.

Near the front of the door, numerous religious icons and statues lay shattered on the floor.

Beyond that several of the rows of pews were turned over. Several candlesticks lay knocked over, with wax collecting against the marble flooring. The Temple had been thoroughly desecrated.

However, their initial discovery was but a trifle as to what lay ahead.

The smell of iron reached their nostrils as the trio solemnly moved forward in a stunned silence.

There at the end of the pews lay Evan's Ceremonial Altar. The one he'd spent days working on. Much like the rest of the room, it too was desecrated. However in a far different manner.

There laying slumped against the altar was a girl with braided red hair, adorned in a white sundress. Vicious pink blood pooled beneath her as several stab wounds could be seen along with her abdomen, with a sickly razor-sharp dagger protruding from her left breast.

Despite the gruesome scene, the girl had an oddly peaceful smile on her face as her eyes were drawn shut. Her chin was lifted up as tear tracks were visible along her cheeks. A blood-soaked bouquet of flowers lay scattered in her lap.

Mallory Walsh had come to this place to pay her final respects and help those involved. Surely she'd never expected that as a result, she'd join the departed. However, it was clear the Ultimate Gardener was very much deceased.

The air in the room was thick as the boys seemed stricken by the mortifying scene. The spell was only broken as a familiar chiming sound began to reverberate throughout the room.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"Attention kiddos! We have ourselves a corpse alert. Bahaha I guess you all can just add another notch on your little altar. Don't you just love the smell of despair in the morning? That's my favorite kind of bouquet. You all know the way this works by now, start sniffing out clues. I wouldn't waste too much time on the dead, or you might just join them!"** _Monokuma raucous laughter echoed for a few seconds, before fading into silence.

Solidarity.

For the first time in a long time, most of us had planned to come together to honor those who were no longer with us.

Mallory's demise wasn't just the death of an innocent girl, but it was also a fissure on our very spirits.

It was one of many events that would test the very fabric of our humanity...

* * *

 **23 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Ugh. I think I'm gonna go watch some sappy adorable anime now. Writing that scene really brought me down. But it's Danganronpa right? Innocence isn't off limits, unfortunately. Not even when it comes in the form of an infectious cutie like Mallory. Seriously though writing that scene sucked. But on the other hand, despair is part of it and boy do I feel it right now.**

* * *

 **Poll Results for the favorite female in SOT:**

 **Mallory & Sierra:15%**

 **Natalie & Alice: 12%**

 **Choko: 10%**

 **Zalicka & Galexialyn: 7%**

 **Mirielle & Hikari: 5%**

 **Lia/Misuzu/Amare/Miyaki/Yukiko/Shiori: 4%**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **SootyThunder**

 _Well, the Tribunal has been avoided this week. Whether that bodes well will be seen soon enough I suppose._

 **Jeptwin**

 _Well, I tried to address some of those concerns in this chapter. Though you really have a habit of reading too much into every action lol._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Haha, I couldn't resist a little fanservice and the motive was meant as a way of adding another layer of stress upon the cast as the games continue._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _Damn you really called the location of the murder. My hats off to you!_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yup, this chapter really broke my heart to write. Especially knowing the ending I had planned. D:_

 **DanganMachin**

 _Hey I guess that is a good way to put things Lol_

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yeah as the games have gone on, I've begun experimenting and trying to find ways to make them feel unique from the previous iterations. Honestly, Hiyoko's game is fairly similar to New Hope, worked in a lot of ways because she was more imitating Junko/Makoto than crafting her own unique ideas._

 **Fee5H**

 _Well, you asked for different. So I hope you don't have any buyer's remorse..._

 **Altomi**

 _If I'm being honest, I had the same concern with Tae Min when I was considering him for the game and even at the beginning. However, I just love this crazy bunny boy. His over the top antics and reactions are just so fun to write._

 **Jayden Illusion Doe**

 _Yes, the motive really was meant to hammer home the idea of distrust causing a rift between the classes._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Well, it didn't come to that. At least not yet hehe._

 **Raz The Giant**

 _I'd say it's more house rules than anything. If I'm being honest I grew up on 3.5 and 4, and have just recently learned version 5. So forgive me if any of my terminology applies to different versions._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Well, my intention with Kakeru is to show that he has more layers than the surly pessimist. I think it's a nice counterbalance to the abundance of optimists in the group._

 **NomadChild**

 _Well someone certainly acted of that you can be sure..._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Who's to say? It's your job to solve the mystery buddy ;)_

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Haha, I guess everyone handles a crisis in a different way. xD_

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _Well, the Tribunal is cruel enough, but it's been avoided for now. However not without bloodshed._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _I laughed at the idea of waifu thoughts plaguing you! Lol_

 **Solrac XD**

 _Lazy? Not at all. You have to realize that balancing FTE's with the rest of the setting is important. If I had gone day by day, it would have probably fluffed the story by 6-8 chapters. However, without having anything definitive to do in that time frame, I would have just been stretching time for the sake of FTE'S. Part of a jump like that is a way of showing how much things have advanced over a jump in time, it also allows me to show the tension. Besides, I think the last four chapters essentially consisted of FTE'S back to back. xD_


	21. Chapter 20: Desecration: Act Two

****Chapter 20: Desecration: Act Two  
****

 **7:37 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Temple**

Evan's teeth clenched as he slammed the side of his fist against a nearby marble pillar. "What kind of depraved individual would do something like this? To not only desecrate what was meant to be a holy place, but to take an innocent life on top of it. I hope the gods show the bastard behind this no mercy. For they deserve nothing but an excruciating death."

"Well, Mallory's body is still warm to the touch. So the time of death couldn't have been that long ago. I'd estimate it's been less than thirty minutes since her death. That should help us narrow our focus to find the person behind this." Shuhei offered in a reserved manner. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Scientist was crouched next to the bloodied redhead, with his hand resting on her wrist.

Jason's lips pulled into a tight line as he fixated his attention upon his Monopad. "You nailed it right on the head. I'll still feel more comfortable having Misuzu and Alice perform a thorough autopsy. There's no sense in leaving anything to chance." he offered in a low manner as his gaze continued to flit across the details of the case file.

* * *

 _ **Monokuma Case File #3**_

 _ **Victim: Mallory Walsh**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **"The victim has numerous stab wound along her stomach and abdomen, and a single wound through her chest."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death was due to her heart being ruptured by a blade."**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 7:12 A.M"**_

 _ ** **"The body was discovered at the Temple at 7.34 A.M"****_

* * *

"I just don't understand what the motive could be for this rampant destruction. There's no way a struggle between Mallory and her killer could have caused this much damage." Evan said with a deep-seated scowl. _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"I think you're most likely right. The blood is only centered here at the Altar next to her body. If it were all over the room, it might give more credence to a struggle. However, it seems this was a fairly one-sided fight." The Ultimate Scientist offered. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Jason tapped at his forearm. "Then it perhaps suggests our vandalizer may have not been planning a murder. This could be the work of someone deeply disturbed." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

The silver-haired scientist nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, I'm inclined to agree with that notion. The number of stab wounds are excessive and this almost appears ritualistic, so we might be dealing with a psychopath." He mused quietly. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Before either of the other boys could respond the door to the temple burst open, as a distressed voice could be heard.

"Where is she? Where the fuck is she?" Natalie's voice went from sharp to shrill as she walked past the turned over pews before her gaze rested on Mallory's bloodied form. "N-No why would anyone...why would anyone do something like this? Why to her of all people?" Her voice was layered with emotion as she broke into a full sprint, before being stopped as Jason wrapped an arm around her, before locking her in place.

"Natalie you don't need to see this. This is not how you want to remember her." The Strategist murmured lowly.

The Pilot bared her teeth. "God fucking dammit. I swear I'm going to fucking kill whoever did this. I'm going to make them scream for hurting her. She's was a fucking blockhead, but she was our blockhead." She choked out as footsteps could be heard from the entrance once more.

"Mallory? No...god what happened? W-Why would anyone hurt her?" Lee's voice could be heard trembling as he stepped through the entryway, with a mortified look on his face. The boy pulled his beanie down over his head as tears filled his eyes. "This is all my fault. If I had only watched over her like I was supposed to." The boy choked as he wiped an arm over his eyes.

Shuhei straightened as he glanced between the two new arrivals. "I don't mean to be callous, but Jason is right. Neither of you has any business here. Evan, why don't you take a walk with them? Take a chance to clear your minds?" He suggested as he folded his arms across his lab coat.

"Screw that. I'm going to find the prick who did this." Natalie spat as she squirmed out of Jason's hold.

"If you want to help us find the person who did this, and get justice for your friend help us retrace her steps this morning. However this is a crime scene and the more people trounce over it, the more evidence will be lost." The Scientist said with a firm but sympathetic expression.

Evan let out a long sigh. "He's right. Alice and Misuzu should be here shortly. If we have this many person stomping around here, we're going to make a mess of things. Besides forensics isn't exactly our specialty."

"Then let's go already." Lee managed in a shaky breath as he still wiped at his eyes. "S-She visited the garden, right? Let's see if we can find anything there."

"Whatever. I'll go, but you better not fuck this up. Mal deserved better than this, and I'm sure as hell not gonna let us bungle this shit up." Natalie said as she cast a lingering look towards the girl's oddly peaceful expression before stalking towards the exit.

"That's our cue." Evan murmured as both he and Lee slowly followed after the Pilot.

Moments after their departure both Misuzu and Alice could be seen crossing the threshold into the Temple.

"I'm sorry it took us so long," Alice said as she offered a somber bow of her head as she walked alongside the Mortician. "I had to find Misuzu." She offered a pained expression as she stared at the deceased girl that lay against the altar.

"My My I'm so sorry. I was in the morgue, I didn't even hear the announcement. I didn't know about Mal until my Monopad updated." Misuzu admitted as her normal cheerful demeanor was vacant, instead, it was replaced with a very solemn expression.

"There's nothing to apologize for ladies. We just need to focus now. Jason and I will examine the temple grounds, while you both conduct the autopsy." Shuhei said as he offered a curt nod at the other boy before slowly walking towards the back of the large room.

"That does seem like the best use of our time. If either of you has any questions, we won't be far." The Strategist said as offered a strained smile.

The former medic took a quiet breath. "Well do everything we can. After as much death as I've seen recently, you'd think I'd grow numb to it. However, it always makes me sick to my stomach." She said before shaking her head.

The albino skinned mortician reached out before gingerly patting the shorter girl's shoulder. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. We're going to speak for Malloy, even if she can't speak for herself anymore. We're going to give her that so she can be at peace."

"She deserves that and so much more." Alice breathed as her brow knitted together. "Very well. Let us begin."

* * *

 **7:52 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

Hayate let out a low drawn out sigh, as he buried his face into his hands. "You know I'd really hoped that I'd seen my last case of murder. However we have no choice now, but to search for the truth. There's a lot of suspects though in a crowd this size. Anyone have any bright ideas on how we can slim things down?"

"We're not going to just slim things down! We're going to find the truth and nail the asshole that killed Mallory!" Choko said as she thumped a fist against her chest. "I won't let anyone get away with killing one of my friends."

Shiori squeezed her eyes shut. "I-It's all beginning again. Just when it seemed like it was over. It all feels so hopeless." She breathed as she pulled her knees up against her chest.

"Don't despair little one. We've weathered worse, and we'll weather this storm as well." Chijimatsu mused as she rested a hand against her chin. "Though there should be a way of at least narrowing down some of our suspects."

Zalicka cleared her throat as her liquid yellow eyes flitted around the large table. "She's right of course. According to the Monokuma Files, the time of death occurred at 7:12 A.M. Fortunately for us, we had quite a large gathering of people by that point."

Anh crossed his legs, before leaning back. "Yes that's very true and since Alice and I were serving breakfast, I have a rather strong account of everyone present at that point in time. There was you Zalicka, Alex, Choko, Tae Min, Ren, Hayate, Shiori, Sierra, Alice, and myself. Considering how far the Temple is from here, it puts all of us safely above suspicion." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Eliminating ten suspects at once is a good start. Though I'm sure we can probably reduce our list more." Yukiko mused with a thoughtful expression.

Wei rubbed at the bags under his eyes. "Well if I'm not mistaken Shuhei was with both Jason and Evan for some time this morning. Hence how they found Mallory in the first place. So we can probably remove the three of them as suspects as well." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"To be safe we'll need to confirm that they were all together leading up to the discovery, but you're most likely right," Dylan added as he crossed his legs. "What about you Lia? You were the last to show up this morning."

The Volcanologist sat with a very somber look on her normally energetic face. She was still sporting her tracksuit from earlier in the morning. "I-I was at the Gym in the Northern Colony with Lee. It's my fault he wasn't with Mallory this morning." She offered as she rested her hands on her knees. "We received the notification while we were on our way back to this colony. We were planning to freshen up, before heading to Evan's ceremony." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Hey, you can't blame yourself for that sort of thing!" Alex said as he gripped at the headphones draped around his shoulders. "I mean no one could have seen this coming."

Kakeru shook his head before taking a small sip of his coffee. "I can't say I agree with you. The writing was on the wall, but we just refused to see it. I just wish I had been here earlier, I'm getting really tired of being a suspect."

"Oui I-I can truly sympathize. I didn't sleep very well last night." Mirielle managed softly, her mask was nowhere to be seen.

"Yosh fear not! We shall discover the truth to get justice for The Green Thumb!" Tae Min exclaimed with a fiery look in his eyes.

Ren frowned slightly as he pulled his hoodie down. "But how do we even begin to do that? Even if we have eliminated fifteen suspects, that still leaves eight people."

"Then we just grill everyone without an alibi, till something stands out!" Choko said as she crossed her arms indignantly.

The Ultimate Snake Charmer sighed as she traced her hand along Seath's head. "Perhaps we should first identify those without alibis, before attempting to grill them." She suggested.

"Well as Ren said, there are exactly eight people we've yet to clear as of now. Natalie, Yukiko, Mirielle, Kakeru, Dylan, Wei, Galexialyn, and Misuzu." The Ultimate Prodigy said as her brow creased together. "Why don't we start with the two that aren't here. Does anyone have any idea about Misuzu or Natalie this morning?"

The Prosecutor sighed softly. "Well, you guys know how whimsical Suzu can be. Mallory left really early this morning, and she left not long after that."

"And what time did would you say that was?" Hayate asked as he quirked a single brow.

"Well, Mallory was going to go to Natalie's room to get her hair and clothes ready for this morning. So I guess she left just after six, and Suzu left no later than 6:30." Choko offered. *TRUTH BULLET*

"Which means without an alibi, she could have had more than enough time theoretically." The Luteplayer mused as he drummed his fingers along the edge of the table.

Alex shook his head. "Hey just because she had the opportunity, doesn't mean she did it right? Besides Misuzu is like one of the sweetest people here. There's no way she'd hurt a fly!"

"Indeed! Miss Shiina might be a kleptomaniac, but she is still a fairly virtuous person!" The Ultimate Hero exclaimed causing several people to wince from his volume.

"While I don't think Misuzu is our culprit, we can't rely on feelings. Perhaps we should continue our questioning. Perhaps about our resident drunk?" Kakeru suggested as he sat his coffee cup back on the dining table.

Shiori shifted slightly in her chair. "Um, Lia? Choko said that Mallory had visited you and Natalie, did you see either of them?"

The lava haired girl offered a weak nod of her head. "Yeah like Choko said, Natalie was helping Mallory get groomed for the event in the Temple today. I think they were about to finish up when I left before Seven." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait a second, if that's the case Natalie might have been the last person to see her alive." Dylan pointed out as his brow creased as he tucked a strand of damp hair behind his ear.

Chijimatsu offered an indifferent shrug. "It's merely speculation at this point. Though it may require a few questions once we reach the trial."

"Well since it seems that we will have wait for Natalie's testimony, should we move on?" Wei suggested as he bounced his real foot against the floor.

The Chess Player nodded her head slightly. "Well if we put the other two on hold until the trial, it leaves just me, Mirielle, Chijimatsu, Wei, Dylan, and Kakeru."

"Well as I recall you were still fast asleep when I left you this morning shortly before Seven," Zalicka said as she eyed her new roommate. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Yukiko offered a tired smile. "Yeah, I stayed up way too late playing Chess with Jason. We really lost track of time. I'd just finished drying my hair when the announcement played." she said before stifling a small yawn. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"In terms of an alibi, it's pretty shaky but it's a start." Choko said as she shoved her hands into her blazer. "What about you Ruffheiser? You just get out of the shower too? Your hair is still damp."

"Heh, guilty as charged I'm afraid. Both Kakeru and I stayed up way too late reading." Dylan admitted before blowing a strand of hair out of his face. "I was climbing out of the shower when I heard Monokuma announcing Mallory's death." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

The Voice Actor leaned forward in his chair. "So what about earlier this morning? Maybe you guys do have an alibi?" he said with a hint of hope in his voice.

"Fraid not. Instead of lounging in our room, I made my way to the Theater. I was working on my next screenplay when the announcement went off. As per usual with my cruel luck, I had no witnesses." The Playwright groused as he rested his hands behind his head. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Again we, unfortunately, have no way of proving those alibis either. That's unfortunate, I was hoping we could narrow this down a little more." Hayate mused as he rubbed under his nose. "How bout you two? Come on tell me you've got some good news. We really need to make some progress." He said as he gazed between Galexialyn and Wei.

The Kenpo Master shook his head. "Fraid I can't be of much help. Truth be told I'd returned to my room after six, and was dead asleep from the moment I hit my bed." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait a moment, why in the world were you up that early in the first place? Were you up early exercising as well?" Anh asked as his brow furrowed slightly.

"I-I well that's.." Wei trailed off a moment as he shifted slightly in his chair.

"So that's how it happened! You must have known from Lee that Mallory was going to be unattended to this morning. So you saw your chance to strike!" Lia said as her energy returned in full force as she jabbed finer towards the bare-chested boy.

Dylan rubbed the back of his head. "Well she does have a questionable track record with accusations, but would you care to answer her Wei?"

"Yeah man, just clear things up. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's a perfectly good reason." Hayate said as he nodded at the taller boy.

The Ultimate Kenpo Master closed his eyes a moment, before shaking his head. "...Shuhei and I were out all night at the Northern Colony. The hope was to deter anyone from visiting the Movie Theater after midnight." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Woah you were camping out there? Isn't that like super dangerous?" Alex asked as his eyes widened.

Choko frowned. "That danger is not nearly as interesting as the reason why. Would you care to share why the two of you felt the need to do that? I think some of us assumed there had to be a reason why that broadcast was turned into a motive of all things. What exactly are you afraid of us finding?"

"It's complicated," Shiori said suddenly as she pulled her hood down over her head. "I'm sure they only had the best of intentions. They just didn't want anyone to get the wrong impression is all."

"Which suggests there's a reason why Class 80-B might assume the worst. It's clear you all have been hiding something if you don't tell us it's only going to make things more difficult for all of us." Yukiko said as she shook her head.

Hayate slapped his hands onto the dining table before standing up. "Look it's complicated, boy is it complicated. However, I'll just say that all of us in 80-A were experimented on before our killing game began. We were treated like Guinea pigs and kept in a sanitarium."

"A Sanitarium?" Zalicka asked as her bright eyes widened in surprise. "To what form did these experiments take?"

Chijimatsu cleared her throat. "We don't remember most of it. Much of our memory was taken, but we did witness a great deal via recordings kept on Horizon Station. Look we can discuss that at another time, but I assure you this has nothing to do with the current case. We've all tried to bury the events of Horizon, so I suggest we focus on the present."

The Diplomat offered a hard look between the members of 80-A. "This isn't the last we'll speak of this. Especially if I believe it is pertinent. Secrets among us will only get more people killed."

"Everyone, please. We really shouldn't argue right now! We have to get to the bottom of this before it's too late." Mirielle pleaded as she gazed around the table.

Several long moments of silence passed before it was finally broken.

"Mirielle's right. We have one job to do, while everyone else is investigating. So let's not leave anything unturned." Sierra suggested. "Now I believe we just finished Wei's testimony, so how about you Galexialyn? Where were you this morning? Shiori was here early, but you didn't show up until well after the announcement."

The Occultist's gaze flitted around the room a moment. "Well if you must inquire, I was in the Green House this morning. I was collecting ingredients for a potion. I would be remiss to not admit that I did see Mallory at approximately Seven. We spoke briefly before she collected a bouquet and left for the Temple." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Then, of course, that means you were the last person to her alive. Why didn't you say so earlier when we were talking about Natalie possibly being the last person to see her?" Ren asked in one of his various impressions.

"Because I knew it would draw undue suspicion," Chijimatsu said before offering an indifferent shrug.

Yukiko sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "And yet another account we can't verify. What about you Mirielle? Please tell me you have something?"

The Phantom Thief pursed her lips a moment. "W-Well after Sierra left this morning, I sort of had a big fight with Lupin. I was pretty upset, so I didn't leave my room until a few moments before the loudspeakers went off."

 _'A fight with another part of yourself? Can't say that's anything new to me.'_ Hayate mused to himself as he eyed the reserved girl. "So if you don't mind, what was this big fight about?"

"It's just that Lupin can be so wild at times. She just acts and doesn't think about the consequences, and it can end up hurting people I care about." The girl said as her lips pressed together.

Sierra averted her gaze slightly. "Mirielle, I told you it's not a big deal. It didn't hurt my feelings." She whispered shyly as she rubbed her hands together.

"Uh, can someone explain what's going on? I'm drawing a blank." The DJ admitted as he scratched his cheek.

"I swear it has nothing to do with this case. Please, it's a private matter, so can we just move on?" The Prodigy pleaded.

The Ultimate Prosecutor frowned slightly. "Fine but if it becomes important, we're coming back to it. So to recap we have to double check with Natalie and Suzu. Yukiko says she was late because she stayed up late last night with Jason, Dylan claims to have stayed up late reading and was in the shower at the time of the announcement, Kakeru says he was writing in the Theater, Mirielle claims to have been sulking in her room, Wei says he was asleep, and Chjimatsu says she was working on a potion in the Green House at the time of the murder." She paused before groaned as she planted her face against the table. "Bump kiss. Seriously we couldn't eliminate anyone based on these testimonies." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Have no fear Oki Sonyeo! We shall reach the truth when the trial arrives!" Tae Min exclaimed as he pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

 **8:14 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Temple (Altar)**

"So Misuzu what do you make of it?" Alice asked as she delicately combed her hand through Mallory's braided hair.

The Mortician offered a somber expression. "Well, this was very clearly a horribly violent crime. I count at least 17 stab wounds in her abdomen alone. She would have died from blood loss anyways, the strike through her chest merely expeditated the inevitable." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"What I can't wrap my head around is why is Mallory smiling? This isn't the kind of death, that would have been painless. Was she just at peace with her death despite the pain? Something just seems off about her smile." Alice pointed out. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"As horrible as this is, I really hope she was at peace. It's so hard seeing someone who was so full of life reduced to this. She really did have a heart of gold." Misuzu mused as she reached out and gingerly plucked one of Mallory's flower hairpins off, before pocketing it.

The Ultimate Veterinarian eyed her curiously a moment. "Do you think that might be useful as evidence or something?"

"Nope. It's just a ritual I have. I know it sounds crazy, but I always take a piece of someone I've tended to. It's not meant to be creepy like some sort of serial killer, but it's just my way of keeping a piece of the person with me. It may not be much, but the idea of a piece of everyone we've known living on brings me comfort." The paled skinned mortician said in a quiet voice.

"You don't have to worry then. I won't say a word." The former Fenrir member offered as she slowly rose to her feet, before wiping a tear out of her eye. "I just hope we can catch whoever did this. The idea of a blackened getting away with crimes is terrifying to me."

"My My there's no need to worry right?" Misuzu said as she forced a smile as she gingerly squeezed Mallory's hand a final time before standing up. "We're a pretty great team together, so we'll get to the bottom of this."

The buxom blonde nodded as she shoved her hands into her lab coat as she stared at Mallory for another long moment. "Huh, I just realized something. If she was attacked so violently what are the odds of her bouquet still remaining her lap like that?" _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Misuzu blinked a moment. "That is really strange. I mean who would be concerned over flowers when they're being attacked. Maybe the killer placed them there? Ya know in some sort of weird symbolic gesture?" _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Bloody hell, I suppose anything is possible. I mean this room is trashed, but I can't see it being solely over a struggle with Mallory." Alice said as her brow knitted together.

"It's like someone was ransacking the place. But what point would that serve?" The Mortician asked.

The Veterinarian shivered slightly. "Maybe this was meant to break our spirit? Maybe it was only meant to cause us despair."

* * *

 **8:20 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Temple** **(Storage Room)**

"Someone really did a number on this place. With as much destruction that's in this place, it would have taken our culprit some time. I have to wonder if perhaps they were trashing this place and Mallory caught them in the act." Shuhei suggested as he eyed several brooms and mops. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Jason nodded his head slowly as he thumbed his chin. "So perhaps Mallory wasn't targeted, so much as she was merely in the wrong place at the wrong time?" he suggested as he eyed the much taller boy next to him.

The Scientist frowned. "It's just a theory at this point, but it does hold some merit. What I can determine is what the motive would be for vandalizing this place. It just seems illogical." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"We have to consider that this individual may not be acting rationally or at least their motive is obscure," Jason responded as he eyed Shuhei closely. "Not to shift subjects, but did you actually sleep at all last night?"

Shuhei stiffed visibly. "Not precisely. If I'm being quite frank, I haven't slept well in a long time. Especially not since our Classes were merged."

"I see. So you distrust us then?" The Strategist asked bluntly as he raised a single brow.

"Unlike Hayate, Alice, Shiori, Galexialyn, and Wei I have not been to hell and back with the rest of you. For better or worse, they have earned my trust. It is not something I give out lightly." The Scientist said in a firm manner.

Jason offered a low chuckle. "You realize that trust goes both ways, and it's obvious that you and the rest of 80-A are definitely hiding something. You expect us to be honest and yet you're playing your cards against your chest. It's hardly fair."

The silver-haired boy rubbed at his eyes. "Yes, I suppose it's not. Unfortunately, Horizon Station has made me into an even more jaded person. That's not something that is likely to change overnight."

"Duly noted, but just keep in mind that if we're not careful that sense of division could cause much bigger problems for all of us." The Ultimate Strategist mused as he rested a hand on his side.

Shuhei offered a strained smile. "Believe it or not, I'm trying my best to avoid that." He said before shaking his head. "We've wasted enough time on idle chatter though. We should see if the girls have had any luck with their autopsy."

Jason nodded his head slightly. "Right behind you," he muttered.

* * *

 **8:26 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Green House**

"Goddammit. I swear I'm going to make the fucker behind this pay. Maybe Monokuma will let me throttle the dickwad who killed her." Natalie hissed as she leaned against one of the glass windows.

Evan took a steadying breath. "Believe me I understand what you're both going through, but consider if you will what Mallory would want. I can't imagine that sweet girl wanting anyone to spill blood on her account."

"You're right. She was too good for this world, and probably wouldn't even wish ill on her killer." Lee said in a strained voice as he continued to fidget with his beanie. "But it doesn't mean I won't do anything I can to bring them to justice."

The Pilot ground her teeth together. "Justice? Watching them scream, it doesn't matter what you call it. Either way, they won't get away." She said as she tilted her head, before eying a nearby table with a mortar and pestle. "Is that Mallory's ?" She asked as she inched closer, before spotting an open book next to it.

"Valerian Root and Passionflower." Evan uttered as he peered over the Pilot's shoulder.

Lee frowned. "Maybe Mal was using this for something?" he suggested as his brow furrowed.

"Tch not likely. From what I'm reading that junk is supposed to induce sleep. Have you ever known that girl to have trouble sleeping?" Natalie asked as her brow furrowed. **_*TRUTH BULLET*_**

"So someone was brewing a sleeping potion. Perhaps it was merely meant to help with someone suffering insomnia? There are quite a few of us, who aren't sleeping well." Evan pointed out. "Then again I suppose it could be relevant to this case."

Before either Lee or Natalie could respond a chiming sound echoed across the speaker system in the Green House.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 **"YUK YUK YUK. Well, time's a wasting. I'm ready to start my day off right with a dose of despair! So why don't you kiddos shuffle this way so we can get this show on the road? I can bearly wait!"** Monokuma howled with laughter before silence quickly prevailed over the room once more.

And with that, the investigation period had come to an end.

Now all that remained was reaching the truth at whatever cost...

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Kakeru's Account**

 **Shuhei's Analysis**

 **Lia's Alibi**

 **Shuhei's Theory**

 **Purpose of Vandalization**

 **Galexialyn's Account**

 **State of the Temple**

 **Placement of the Bouquet**

 **Choko's Account**

 **Intentional Desecration**

 **Wei's Account**

 **Eight Possible Suspects**

 **Lia's Account**

 **Location of the bloodstains**

 **Zalicka's Account**

 **Bloody Bouquet**

 **Jason's Vandalizer Profile**

 **Wei's Account**

 **Excessive Wounds**

 **Anh's Account**

 **Mallory's Smile**

 **Wei's Testimony**

 **Misuzu & Alice's Autopsy**

 **Dylan's Account**

* * *

 **23 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* And with that, the investigation comes to an end! I can't wait to see you all again very soon! I want to thank you all for your continued support, you guys really are what keeps me going =)**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Solrac XD  
**

 _Yeah unfortunately too many cinnamon rolls have been slain as of late =/ This is retaliation against anyone who said I wouldn't kill precious characters xD_

 **Natsukumo1000  
**

 _You really do live and breath despair don't you? Lol_

 **StoryProducer214  
**

 _Don't you worry? I won't forget Scrum Debate or as an old friend use to call it SCRUM DEBATE CHAN!_

 **Danganfanboy101**

 _Yeah, writing that the last scene was pretty despair-inducing for me as well. Though I guess that's true to the nature of the series._

 **Blazerxz  
**

 _Yeah, I've really wanted to show these characters doing some geeky normal teenager like stuff. Besides the despair is that much stronger, when those bonds have been built up first._

 **Poomi  
**

 _I have to be honest, this was a death I really had to chew over for a while. On one hand, I knew it would symbolically be the death of innocence, and despair-inducing. However, it still didn't make it any easier to write. It didn't help that much of the chapter was fairly lighthearted by comparison. Oh well, what can you do? I'm glad you enjoyed that scene with Kakeru. My favorite little Onion Boy!_

 **Guest  
**

 _It was her clone that was beheaded. For much of that story, it was assumed that she'd died, and it was only revealed in the last section of New Hope that she was alive and well._

 **Raz The Giant**

 _That's the fun element of showing just brief sequences at times, you have to decide for yourself how genuine something may or may not be._

 **TJMike**

 _I think it's important to point out that Lupin/Mirielle are quite different in personality. One is more grounded and devoted while the other has her head in the clouds, and is very whimsical with her flirtations. I wanted to capture that duality as it can possibly prove a roadblock for Sierra and them._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1  
**

 _Well, the clues are laid bare. So it's up to you to decide ;)_

 **PettyPunk  
**

 _Haha, it seems you're all drained of hope and only left with despair. I love it!_

 **MudkipOfDespair  
**

 _Someone's a broken record haha._

 **UltimateGaymer  
**

 _Hey, no worries! Great to see you in the comments =) I hope you enjoy Akiko, Hibuni just finished her on Deviantart!_

 **ThePLOThand  
**

 _That is the question, isn't it?_

 **Zoozibble  
**

 _Believe me, I feel your despair. If I'm being honest killing cinnamon bun characters isn't easy for me. I mean it's always easier to kill the jerk who had it coming vs the precious innocent girl. However this is Danganronpa, and without despair, this series wouldn't function._

 **KingofHope  
**

 _I love how the majority of the comment section needs a good cry haha. I'm right there with you guys._

 **dashunterman**

 _Really what I'm trying to show with Lupin/Mirielle is that they're very different people. It's not that Lupin can settle for a single girl, but she is more whimsical and flirty while Mirielle is more devoted and grounded._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _I love the righteous indignation of everyone grabbing their pitchforks over Lupin/Sierra. Haha, you guys seriously crack me up haha._

 **1Glimmershine  
**

 _Heya gave you a shout out! So I hope the folks here give your fic the attention it deserves! =)_

 **Fee5H  
**

 _Lol, I guess this series has taught us to be paranoid of anyone who seems too good to be true lol._

 **Trust Me I'm Me  
**

 _Thrown into a blender huh? I guess that's not a bad way of putting it lol._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah, I totally deserve the pitchfork right now! I won't even fight back haha._

 **DanganMachin  
**

 _Only time will tell my friend!_

 **SootyThunder**

 _Yes, unfortunately, another cinnamon roll had to bite the dust I'm afraid._

 **doomqwer  
**

 _Yeah, she, unfortunately, was an easy target. It eventually caught up with her._

 **Jeptwin  
**

 _Designed for despair? Yeah, that's sound about right my friend._


	22. Chapter 21: Desecration: Act Three

_**Monokuma Case File #3**_

 _ **Victim: Mallory Walsh**_ _ **  
**_

 _ **"The victim has numerous stab wound along her stomach and abdomen, and a single wound through her chest."  
**_

 _ **"Cause of Death was due to her heart being ruptured by a blade."**_

 _ **"The time of death is approximately 7:12 A.M"**_

 _ ** **"The body was discovered at the Temple at 7.34 A.M"****_

* * *

 _ **TRUTH BULLETS**_

 **Kakeru's Account**

 **Shuhei's Analysis**

 **Lia's Alibi**

 **Shuhei's Theory**

 **Purpose of Vandalization**

 **Galexialyn's Account**

 **State of the Temple**

 **Placement of the Bouquet**

 **Choko's Account**

 **Intentional Desecration**

 **Wei's Account**

 **Eight Possible Suspects**

 **Lia's Account**

 **Location of the bloodstains**

 **Zalicka's Account**

 **Bloody Bouquet**

 **Jason's Vandalizer Profile**

 **Wei's Account**

 **Excessive Wounds**

 **Anh's Account**

 **Mallory's Smile**

 **Wei's Testimony**

 **Misuzu & Alice's Autopsy**

 **Dylan's Account**

* * *

 ** **Chapter 21: Desecration: Act Three  
****

 **8:45 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

Alex cringed slightly as he approached his podium. "You know I don't think I'll ever get use to this place. I guess that's probably a good thing though."

"I can honestly say I didn't miss seeing a room like this." Hayate said with a glum expression as he shoved his hands into his jacket pocket.

Monokuma leered down at the group from his raised podium. **_"Pupupu don't be so sour! I even took the time to clear up space for your schmucks. Hope you kiddos don't mind, but I decided to post those portraits on the walls around you. I figured they'd make for great décor while you're wondering who the killer might be."_** He chortled loudly.

"Whoever you are, you're just as sick in the head as Saionji." Wei said in a sharp tone, before shaking his head. "So is there anything us newcomers need to know? I think we've had our fill of surprises."

Galexialyn nodded her head. "Good point. If there's anything worth noting, make sure you don't leave it out."

 _ **"Pupupu don't worry your pretty little heads. This bear has been honest with you all. It's like I said before, your goal is the find the blackened. However I'll punish whoever is voted for, so don't blame yours truly if you screw it up. That being said, obviously, there will be no class-wide punishments for failing to find the blackened."** _Monokuma offered.

"Well at least that's a relief. That was beyond stressful." Shiori murmured in a demure manner as her chin was lowered.

"Don't be deceived. There might not be any class-wide executions, but we can't afford to let the guilty party escape punishment. The last thing we need is a killer running free." Jason said as his gazed flitted around the trial room.

The dual-toned bear chortled. _ **"Whelp bucko it's on you kids now! So who's the one who turned our pretty little redhead into a slab of meat?"**_

"Fuck off you goddamn piece of shit!" Natalie spat as she slammed her fist against her podium. "You just wait, some other fucker might be behind this but you're not gonna get away either. In the end this is your fault."

Shuhei took a steadying breath before eying the brunette. "Believe me I understand the sentiment Natalie, but we need to remain rational. If we let our emotions get the best of us, we'll never reach the truth. I suggest we start by discussing the scene of the crime and the body itself and see where that lead us."

"Mm I guess that's our cue Alice!" Misuzu piped up, before adjusting her glasses. "So we verified the Monokuma Files, and confirmed there were seventeen stab wounds in total. Including the one that pierced Mallory's heart." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Lee squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his shoulders trembling. "But why? Why would someone hurt her let alone kill her in such a brutal manner?"

The Ultimate Veterinarian offered a sympathetic smile towards the boy. "I wish we could give you that answer Lee. From what we observed several of the strikes could have been fatal anyway, everything about the attack seemed excessive." _ ***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Sounds like we're dealing with quite a piece of work. I wonder why they targeted Mallory in particular? Did they simply see her as an easy target?" Anh asked as he rested a hand on his chin.

"I'm not so sure she was targeted intentionally. The interior of the Temple had been completely ransacked, and I doubt it had much to do with a struggle with our departed Gardener." Evan offered thoughtfully. _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Wait a second, so you're saying you think someone was just trashing the place? That maybe she just stumbled across it?" Ren asked as his eyes widened slightly.

The Mythologist shrugged. "I must admit it's merely a theory, but I can't explain the excessive damage done otherwise."

"I-It sounds like we're dealing with a nut ob." Mirielle said in a timid manner as she rubbed her hands together. "Do we have any idea who could have done it?"

"You bet we have an idea or at least a start to it. Out of 23 suspects, we've managed to narrow it down to just 8 people. So all we have to do is keep digging till something stands out." Choko said earnestly as she rested a hand on her side. "For Mallory, I'm gonna make that person sing like a bird. So let's get to cracking at everyone's alibis. Something has to stand out."

Sierra offered a nod in agreement. "Maybe we should first start with Misuzu and Natalie since neither of them was able to provide alibis during the investigation."

The Pilot's eye twitched as she stared darkly at the younger teen. "Wait a fucking a second! Are you saying that I'm a suspect?"

"Before you blow a gasket, please try to keep your composure." Zalicka chided as her vivid gaze scrutinized the Pilot. "She's merely covering all of our bases. It's important we conduct a thorough investigation after all. Just tell us where you were this morning. If you do care about seeing Mallory's killer punished, avoiding pointless argument would be the most prudent course."

"Tch I'm not a damn child. You don't have to treat me like I'm a goddamn moron." Natalie spat, before her expression softened slightly. "Though if it helps catch the piece of shit, I'll do whatever it takes." She offered before brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "I spent most of the morning after waking up helping Mallory get ready by braiding her hair, and helping her get dressed. She was so eager to do her best. You know it could be anything, but she always put everything into it." She said as her voice cracked slightly. "Anyways I helped Mallory until about Seven, then she left and I started getting ready myself. I took a shower, and was just finishing putting on make up when I heard the announcement." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Dylan offered a weak smile as he laced his hands behind his head. "Unfortunately it seems we both have similar alibis. There's no helping it I suppose."

"Well considering that's the case, let's just move on for the moment." Jason said as his gaze shifted around the room. "What about you Misuzu? As I understand you said you were in the Morgue this morning?"

Yukiko's eyes widened marginally. "Wait you were in the morgue? That seems a bit strange, could you elaborate as to why?" She asked as she eyed the Mortician curiously.

"My My it's nothing bad I promise. It's just something strange has been happening there. I've been checking every morning to see if the bodies are still accounted for." Misuzu responded quietly.

Alex blinked as he offered a dumbfounded expression. "Uh, why wouldn't they be?"

"Well as Jason, Misuzu, and I discovered days ago that two of the bodies have gone missing. Specifically Hikari's and Mikhail's." Evan stated in a terse manner.

Lia adjusted her cap as she leaned forward. "Wait a second! Why are we just hearing about this now? This sounds like something worth sharing. Just hearing about it gets me heated."

"I'm inclined to agree as well. Whether it's trivial or not, we all should have been told this sooner." Kakeru said as he tapped at his forearm.

"Yes indeed! Oki Tokki must now discover who is the culprit behind the body snatchers!" Tae Min exclaimed loudly.

The Ultimate Strategist sighed. "Look I apologize if any of you feel slighted, however for all we knew this was simply Monokuma's doing."

The dual-toned bear shifted in his chair, before whistling innocently. _**"Who me? Yuk Yuk Yuk. You kiddos are getting off on the wrong track. I'd focus on one mystery at a time."**_ he snorted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but he does raise a good point actually. If the bodies have been missing for a long period of time, it's unlikely it has much to do with the current case." Shuhei mused as he rubbed at his chin. "We need to continue chipping away at everyone's alibi till something stands out."

Choko nodded her head softly. "Yup that's right. As it stands we haven't been able to make any real headway in narrowing our search further. Sorry Suzu but unfortunately you and Natalie can't be removed yet. However we do have six other people. Let's start with you Wei!" She said before jabbing her finger at the Kenpo Master. "You claim to have returned to your room early in the morning, because you'd been out late with Shuhei at the Movie Theater. According to you, you were resting when the announcement went off. However is there any way you can prove it?"

"Hold on a bloody second, you two were doing WHAT?!" Alice sputtered as her gaze flitted between the two boys.

The bare-chested boy offered a somewhat tired and sheepish expression as he scratched the back of his head. "Don't go all mom on us, Alice, we just didn't want anyone to see all of that junk and do something stupid."

The Ultimate Scientist groaned before rubbing his forehead. "Wei this is the last time I trust you to keep something a secret. Though I suppose there's no helping it. Yes the two of us were there to make sure no one was watching the Horizon Broadcast. We returned early this morning, I decided to stay up and went to help Jason and Evan. I can only imagine Wei returned to his room."

"Y-You boneheads! What were you thinking? Do you know how reckless that is? What if something had happened to either of you like poor Mallory?" The Veterinarian huffed as she puffed out her cheeks.

"Heh relax beautiful. It's not like they were alone or anything, I just wish they'd given us a heads up. We could have totally joined them aft-" The Thief trailed off, before awkwardly laughing. "You know what, I'm just gonna shut up before I stick my foot in my mouth."

Jason sighed. "That would be a wise idea. I know I'm a hypocrite for saying this, but whatever you all are keeping from the rest of us is only going to complicate matters."

"We can discuss our past at a different time. For now shouldn't we focus on narrowing down our suspects?" Chijimatsu suggested as she quirked a single brow.

Natalie scowled. "Damn right. I don't get a fuck about some video right now. I just want to catch the motherfucker who did this. I bet money that it was a guy, there's no way a girl would do something this fucking gross."

"Nat we can't decide that so soon though right? We don't have any proof yet." Lia said as her brow furrowed slightly.

"Well so far none of these alibis have been particularly strong. Unfortunately, I can't offer much myself. I had no witnesses since Zalicka left so early this morning." Yukiko frowned to herself.

Mirielle nodded her head in response. "Oui the only person who could testify to my whereabouts is Lupin, but I don't have her mask with me. Even if I did, I doubt anyone would believe me."

"Don't feel so bad. I'm getting used to being without an alibi. Seriously though, what kind of cruel fate conspires to have me as a suspect for three trials in a row?" Kakeru sighed dramatically.

"It doesn't seem like any of them have a great alibi or at least not one that we can pick anything from." Shiori murmured softly as she stared down at her Monopad.

"It's a nice way of saying that this has been a colossal waste of time." Evan sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Eight suspects all of which have no witnesses. We're not going to make much headway if we continue on this track."

"Then perhaps we should examine whatever evidence has been collected? Maybe the murder weapon?" Ren suggested. "The Monokuma Files just mention stabbings, and that a blade was used. Think we can get some more information about it?"

Misuzu nodded her head vigorously. "Of course you can Ren Ren! It was most definitely a knife, I-" before she could continued she was cut off by the Ultimate DJ.

Alex puffed his chest up. "Hah I think I've got it. Contrary to popular belief, I bet someone slipped out of the Commissary with a knife they collected from the kitchen. They attacked poor Mallory, before returning there like nothing happened!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Alice spoke up as her lips pulled into a fine line. "While it's true that we found a knife, it wasn't a kitchen or butcher knife. But rather a razor-sharp ceremonial knife." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Oh...hehe I guess I kind of got ahead of myself. Sorry bout that." The DJ laughed before flushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Moron. Don't you realize that your theory made you a suspect too?" Zalicka sighed as she shook her head in disbelief. "I have to say this sounds eerily familiar to the first trial."

Choko shook her head vigorously. "No that's not possible. Rene was the killer, we proved that right! I mean even if he didn't confess, that were all the evidence pointed."

"Well evidence or not, the weapon used was never recovered. So it's possible someone else got their hands on it." Anh said with a troubled expression. "The other implication is far more troubling."

Sierra bit her bottom lip a moment, before slamming her hands onto her podium. "Enough is enough. I can't keep this a secret any longer, it's time for the truth to come out. Kakeru we know all about the knife that was in your drawer."

"Wait S-Sierra are you sure you want to do this?" Mirielle stammered nervously as she shot a glance at the boy who looked mortified.

"There's no other choice. This sounds just like the first case, and it's time we spoke up about it." The Prodigy said with a determined expression.

Dylan offered a wide-eyed look. "Can someone please explain what's going on? What do you mean you found a knife in Kakeru's drawer?"

Sierra fidgeted a moment, before finding her voice again. "Well it was well over a week ago now, in fact it was the day the Northern Colony opened up. Mirielle's mask had gone missing, and after narrowing down our suspects we found our way to the room you share with Kakeru. It was there we found the mask along with a knife matching the description of the one that killed Miyaki in the first case."

"I-It's not what it looks like. I have no idea ho-" The Playwright was cut off though.

Shuhei visibly bristled. "Why am I just now hearing about this? Didn't you think this was important to share? Do you realize you may have endangered all of us by remaining silent?"

"W-We weren't trying to hurt anyone. In fact we were afraid of hurting Kakeru's reputation if it was a mistake, but now that seems unlikely." The Phantom Thief stammered slightly as she rubbed at her forearm. "We were afraid for our lives too. I'm so sorry."

Oki Tokki jabbed his hand outward. "Villain do you have any responsibility for what you're accused of?!"

"Response?! Of course I have a response! I have no idea how that thing got in my drawer. Someone is clearly trying to frame me." Kakeru responded as he folded his arms across his chest. "Besides when I found that thing, I turned it over to the bear."

"Liar! Do you expect us to believe that?!" Sierra asked as she balled her fists up. "You must have known we were snooping, and pulled that stunt to try and claim innocence."

"Why don't we just ask the bear?" Lee suggested as he offered a hard look at the dual-toned Mayor. "So Monokuma is true? Did Kakeru turn in a weapon like that?"

The bear grumbled a moment, before scratching his chin. "I don't normally like getting involved, but I'm feeling charitable. So it's true that mop head handed over a knife to me."

"It doesn't seem like that proves his innocence or guilt." Wei sighed as he tapped his one good foot against the podium.

Misuzu took a quick breath, before offering a weak smile. "Well I for one believe Keru is definitely innocent! He acts all stuffy, but deep down he's got a big heart!"

"While I appreciate you being supportive, we need a little bit more than your feelings to go on," Jason responded in a dry manner.

Hayate rubbed at his chin. "Well seems like we're sort of out of our depth since this seemed to happen before you all reached us. However, if Kakeru did relinquish that knife, it's kind of hard to see how he could have used it to commit murder."

"Yes, that does seem like a nigh impossible task. Regardless of his guilt or innocence in previous trials, I'm not sure if this testimony has any bearing in this case." Shuhei said as his brow furrowed.

Natalie sighed as she kicked her podium in irritation. "So this could be just another dead end unless drama boy has some other knives tucked away."

"Believe me if I were going to hurt any of you, it wouldn't be with a knife. It's just too messy. Believe it or not, I don't have that strong of a stomach." Kakeru groused as he set his jaw.

"Too messy. Wait that's it!" Choko said as she snapped her fingers. "According to the Monokuma Files, she received seventeen stab wounds. So that means there should have been a lot of blood splattered." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"Well it's true that there was a great deal of blood on the surrounding area, but it was fairly localized." Alice responded as she gazed down at her Monopad. "But it's true that if someone were wielding a knife, I can't see how they would have avoided bloodstains. Especially considering the vicious nature of the wounds."

"That's because they didn't avoid the blood at all. Isn't that right Dylan?" Choko said as she jabbed her finger towards the Diplomat.

The boy's eyes widened marginally. "Excuse me? You think I'm capable of murder? Don't you realize my job is prevent violence, not cause it."

"Be that as it may, Choko does raise a good point. If blood was splattered, we can bet that whoever was in the vicinity wouldn't have escaped without something on them. Since your testimony involves you taking a shower, it's very possible you were washing away any physical evidence." Evan mused as he crossed his arms.

Alex shook his head. "Wait a sec, your gonna accuse him because he took a shower? If memory serves he wasn't the only one getting ready in their rooms at the time. So anyone of them could be guilty."

"True as that may be, he was the only one with damp hair. Which suggests he either was the last to take a shower, or didn't have time to dry his hair." Chijimatsu countered.

Lia adjusted her glasses. "This all sounds half-baked to me. We need something stronger than this."

 _ **"Pupupu sounds like we've got some dissent amongst the ranks. You know what that means don't you?"** _Monokuma chortled as he raised a paw to his mouth to stifle a giggle. _**"It's time for a Scrum Debate. 80A, I'm sure you remember how this works. The debate for this is rather simple. Is there enough evidence to convict Dylan as the blackened? Time to make your choice!"** _The bear exclaimed as the touch screens lit up.

One by one each of the students began to cast their votes.

Several moments passed before the various podiums began to rise into the air, before settling onto two opposing sides.

 _ **"Ahem speaking for the prosecution against Dylan we have: Choko,Evan, Chijimatsu, Ren,Jason, Zalicka, Shuhei,Natalie, Mirielle,Anh, and Lee."**_ Monokuma said before grinning as he waved his paw to the opposite side of the room. _**"Speaking in the defense of Dylan we have Tae Min, Yukiko,Alice, Alex, Shiori, Lia, Misuzu, Sierra, Hayate, Wei, and Dylan himself. Let the debate begin!"**_

 _ **Scrum Debate**_

"Let's end this debate before it even begins!" The Ultimate Prosecutor said as she held out little strawbear. "Dylan had both the opportunity, and by taking a shower he could have disposed of any incriminating evidence. Yup Yup Choko is right! Time to throw the book!" The girl said in a sing-song voice as she held out her little bear.

Tae Min thrust his chest out as he raised his chin. "I'm afraid I have to disappoint you Oki Sonyeo, but we don't sentence criminals without proof. We shouldn't so quickly turn our backs on our friend. We have yet to proof his guilt!"

"Proof? What more proof do we need?" Evan asked as his eyes narrowed. "He's on a very short list of suspects."

"That's the keyword isn't it? List of suspects means more than one. While I might be on that list as well, I'm not about to sentence Dylan to death without hard evidence." Yukiko said as she rested her hands on her podium.

The Ultimate Occultist shook her head. "The hard evidence is likely washed away, so we have to use the testimonies to reach a verdict. We know that a culprit would have had to be covered in blood. Meaning that they would have had to change clothes, and likely shower." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

"But that's not entirely true Xia. While it's very likely they would have been covered in blood, what if they were using something to shield themselves? Like a cloak or something?" Alice suggested.

Ren blinked. "But we never discovered anything like that during our investigation did we?"

"Maybe not, but just because we didn't find it, does mean it's not true. I mean most of us were busy working on alibis anyway right? So I bet the killer could have stowed something like that away no problem!" The DJ exclaimed.

"Your solution to one supposition is to suggest another baseless theory? What is a Fact is we know that a blood splatter would have undoubtedly covered our assailant. However we have no evidence yet of something that would have shielded them." Jason countered.

"But can we really convict someone without any evidence? It just doesn't seem right. It doesn't seem like there is any hard proof." Shiori said in a monotone manner.

A glint filled Zalicka's eyes as she extended her arms. As her snakes wrapped around her limbs slowly. "Well if you really want proof, I'm sure my darlings could detect any blood that might have been missed."

"Uh I don't think that's the most safe method. Besides they might be onto something. I recall seeing a tarp and a raincoat in the Green House. Either one could have been used to shield an attacker." Lia suggested.

Shuhei shook his head. "But if that was the case, we should have found bloodstains of some sort elsewhere. However everything was localized around Mallory's body."

"My My that works both ways though! If Dylan or someone had just killed Mallory in the way suggested, then surely they would have had even more of a trail left behind. Someone how our killer managed to kill Mallory without leaving a trail or even footprints in their wake." Misuzu responded.

The Pilot scoffed. "Did you think that maybe our fucking killer just cleaned up after themselves to throw us off?"

"There's just one glaring problem with that. They had no way of knowing when someone might stumble onto them, there wasn't that large of a time frame. So I find it hard to believe that they had time to clean up after themselves." Sierra responded.

The Phantom Thief shifted slightly as she seemed uncomfortable following after the other girl. "W-Well maybe they found a way of stabbing Mallory without being right in front of her?" She suggested in an unsure tone.

"Fraid that's not possible. Maybe if it was a single strike someone could have fashioned some sort of elaborate trap, but seventeen strikes? There's no way to stage that other than being right in someone's face." Hayate countered _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Anh nodded thoughtfully. "I will agree with you on that account. However it only seems to lead credibility to the idea that our culprit was forced to wash away any evidence of the crime."

"I've made enough mistakes throughout these games to jump to a conclusion without enough evidence. Just because he had the opportunity, is not enough to prove anything." Wei said with a firm expression.

Lee clenched his fists at his side. "B-But Wei if you're wrong we might let the guilty party walk. Is that really a risk worth taking?"

"And if you're wrong, you'll be content with knowing that you sentenced an innocent person to death?" Dylan questioned as he raised an eyebrow. "Nothing that's been presented is anything more than circumstantial evidence. If you're going to accuse me of murder, I deserve to have a fair trial." he said as he jabbed a thumb at his chest.

 _ **End of Debate**_

A loud chortled filled the room as Monokuma clutched at his sides. _**"Pupupu well this has been a colossal waste of time hasn't it? The Prosecution nor Defense has been able to prove guilt or innocence one way or another. I'm going to call this debate a draw. In fact this whole trial is beginning to really bore me, so what do you say we move to closing arguments?"**_

"C-Closing arguments? But we still haven't had enough time to discuss everything." Mirielle stammered with a fearful expression. "We could end up picking the wrong person."

Shuhei nodded his head in agreement. "I'm inclined to agree with that. There are still a few angles we haven't touched on."

 _ **"Excuse me? Did I say that I cared?"**_ The bear chortled to himself. _**"You don't get it do you? I've given you time to find the killer, but whether you find them or not doesn't really matter. The game moves on regardless."**_

"We're dealing with a very different kind of game this time around." Hayate breathed as his clenched his fists. "If anyone can pull a rabbit out of their hat, now's the time!"

Natalie gritted her teeth. "Just how much time do we have dickwad?" she asked as she shot a dark look at the stuffed bear.

 _ **"Eh for that comment, I'll shave off another ten seconds. You all have a little over three minutes to solve this case or pick your scapegoat."**_ The bear giggled.

Alice's eyes widened in alarm. "That's all the time you're giving us? Just what in the bloody hell are you play at?"

 _ **"Are you gonna waste time asking me silly questions or talking to the others babe? Tick Tock."** _Monokuma grinned as he tapped at his wrist.

"O-Oh crap! Do we have anything else to go on guys? Any last minute suggestions?" Alex asked as he peered around the room frantically.

Jason rubbed at his forehead furiously. "There is the state of the crime scene and the excess destruction. However it doesn't directly incriminate anyone. The same eight suspects would still be in contention."

"I hate to suggest this, but perhaps we should consider our other alternatives. If we can't decide who the culprit is in time, perhaps we should just let the majority vote decide." Zalicka suggested quietly.

Choko shook her head in response. "No way! I've never lost a case, and I'm not about to start now. Not when it comes to catching Mallory's killer."

"Believe me I sympathize with you, but at this rate, we're going to be hard pressed to make any headway. We might have to face the inevitability." Anh said with a somber expression.

"Face..." Misuzu breathed before her eyes widened. "Mallory's face! She was smiling peacefully when we found her body! I'll never forget it, because it was so out of place!"

Tae Min rubbed at his jaw. "Why would the Green Thumb be so at peace after such a violent altercation?"

"Yeah, there's no way someone should be smiling after being attacked like that! There has to be something up with that!" Lia exclaimed.

Lee covered his mouth as his eyes widened. "W-What if she was asleep? Is that even possible?"

The Voice Actor frowned. "I can't imagine her dying before waking up first. Even if she was a narcoleptic it seems very doubtful."

"Unless she was drugged of course." Evan said in a low voice. "Natalie, Lee, and I discovered a mortar and pestle in the Green House. Someone had been making a sleeping potion using natural remedies. If she were drugged she would been an even easier target."

Yukiko's eyes narrowed. "Of course Mallory would have trusted probably anyone here. So if someone were to have handed her something to drink, she probably would have taken it without hesitation. Is that right Chijimatsu?" She asked as she stared intently at the Occultist.

Galexialyn offered an annoyed sigh. "Your insinuation is not only insulting, but dreadfully wrong. While it was true that I working on a potion, it was for those who have been suffering insomnia."

"S-She's right! Xia would never hurt anyone!" Shiori said suddenly as a look of fear filled her grey eyes.

"Are you willing to testify to that?" Dylan asked with a hard expression before he pulled out a book that was tucked inside his hoodie. "Because this book says otherwise." he said as he dropped it onto his podium.

"What in the world is that Dylan?" Sierra asked as she eyed the worn looking leather bound book.

The Kenpo Master's eyes widened. "So you're the one who took it?"

A fearful look filled Choko's face. "W-What are you doing? I thought we agreed to forget that thing Dylan." The Prosecutor stammered.

"I'm afraid I couldn't do that. People deserve to know what's in this thing. They deserve to know the truth." The Diplomat said his brow furrowed. "For starters Galexialyn Chijimatsu is a leader of a cult that goes by the name of Whispers of the Damned. They're responsible for countless deaths. Considering the nature of the weapon used in this murder, and the fact you possess similar weapons, I believe that's all the proof we need!" The boy said as he jabbed his finger at the much taller girl.

"So everything in the Temple? It was meant as a desecration of all that was sacred? Perhaps as some sort of mockery?" Kakeru asked as his brow furrowed together.

Alice shook her head in defiance. "No you have to listen to me. Whatever Chijimatsu did in the past, she's not that same person anymore. We've been through hell and back together. Please I know she wouldn't have touched a hair on Mallory's head."

"Sis is right! You don't know Xia like we do! Please I beg you don-" Shiori was silenced by a chiming sound.

 _ ***DING DONG***_

 _ **"And it's that time folks! It's time to vote for**_ who dunnit _ **! Or you know**_ vote _ **for whomever you want! Just make sure you vote!"**_ Monokuma cackled as he rocked back in his seat.

"But we're not done here. We need more time." Hayate said through gritted teeth.

Shuhei squeezed his eyes shut. "Unfortunately it seems that is a luxury we do not possess. I'm very sorry Galexialyn."

The Occultist offered an indifferent shrug of her shoulders. "What are you apologizing for Kisaki? You're not the one voting for my death. Besides I am a killer, of that I won't deny. Do as you will." She said before shutting her eyes as she took a deep breath.

 _ **"Oooh** **I can smell the despair from here! This is even better than breakfast! So lock in your votes so we can get to the fun part!"** _Monokuma cackled.

Several of the students exchanged wary looks before they began to cast their votes.

Silence prevailed for a minute or so afterward, however it was finally broken by a snort from the dual-toned bear. _**"Oh Ho! Now this is beary interesting! This was not unanimous at all! For fun, I'll read these off from lowest to highest! In third place with three votes we have Kakeru Lehrer, In second place with seven votes we have Dylan Ruffheiser, and finally, in the first place, we have Galexialyn Chijimatsu with thirteen votes! Gah haha, I guess thirteen really is a rotten number!"**_

"Son of a bitch!" Hayate growled in a deep voice, as he slammed his fist into his podium leaving a dent in the process. "So are you going to tell us that we were wrong? And admit that she was innocent?"

Monokuma giggled as he covered his mouth with a paw. _ **"Oh that's right. Did I forget to mention that? I won't tell you if you kiddos were right or wrong. So you'll never truly know who the blackened was for a case."**_

"But that's so cruel. You can't even give us that much?" Alice asked in a strained voice as she saw Shiori standing at her podium with a glazed over expression.

Natalie scowled. "Shit I don't know how I feel about any of this. I mean she did sound like she's done some fucked up shit, but was she the one we were looking for?"

"No. We just made a horrible mistake." Jason uttered as a realization dawned upon him as his eyes settled on Dylan. "I'm not the only one who's lied about my talent am I? Sierra and Mirielle were focusing on Kakeru as the one who stole Lupin's Mask, but you were also in the Theater that night weren't you? And you share a room with Kakeru. You staged all of that to make him look more suspicious. You've been playing us from the start. This was just one more instance wasn't it?"

The Ultimate Diplomat offered a hurt expression. "It really hurts to hear you say something like that, I thought we were friends Jason. All I've ever done is tried to look out for us."

"That's a lie!" The Strategist said as his tone sharpened. "If that was the case you would have turned over that book sooner. Instead you waited to use it to divert attention away from yourself. I just wish I had realized it sooner." _***TRUTH BULLET***_

Dylan shrugged before an earsplitting grin spread across his lips. "Well I had hoped to stay low key for a little bit longer, but what can you do? It's hard to avoid attention when there's so many gifted students people around me. Oh I suppose I should reintroduce myself though." he said before bowing his head. "My name is Dylan Ruffheiser, and I'm the Ultimate Psychopath. Please don't get me confused with any other Psychos, because I'm in a league of my own." he chuckled softly.

"You've got to be kidding me. This is real?" Kakeru asked as his jaw hung open. "I-I can't believe what I'm hearing..."

Sierra shivered slightly. "I-It sounds like I owe you a serious apology Kakeru." The girl managed.

"You fucking little piece of shit! So you're the one who killed Mallory? I'm going to snap you in half!" Natalie screamed as she began to push away from her podium only to be stopped as Monokuma slammed his gavel down.

 _ **"Ahem! Order in the court. This room is for trials and dispensing punishment for the current case! Wait till your outside before racking up more bodies mm? Otherwise, I'll punish you right now!"**_ The dual-toned bear said with a wide grin.

"I-I can't believe I didn't see it. My justice has failed little Mallory." Tae Min said as he hung his head low.

Choko still looked as if she was in a state of shock. "I-I failed. I've never failed before. How did I miss it?"

Shiori shook her head. "But we know he did it! So punish him instead!" She exclaimed as her voice cracked. "He even admitted his guilt!"

"She's right! Come on already, you can't punish someone when the guilty person admits they did it right?!" Alex asked as his brow furrowed.

The dual-toned bear groaned as he slammed his head against his podium several times. _**"Yeesh, are you all that thick in the head? Do my rules mean nothing to you? The vote has already been cast, bucko! This isn't your typical law system, fraid to say that Galexialyn ain't squirming out of this one."**_

"So there's nothing we can do? We just have to accept this?!" Yukiko asked as her shoulders slumped slightly.

Lee slammed a fist against his other open palm. "We could fight this. I say enough is enough. If we work together, I bet we can handle Monokuma and anything he has. I won't let Mallory's killer just walk on damn technicality."

"I'm not half as good as I used to be, but I've got your back bro." Wei said as he popped his neck.

"Would you two think for a second? Don't you remember what the bear said? With a push of a button he could leave us without oxygen. We're in no place to stage some sort of battle." Zalicka said as her lips pulled into a fine line. "Unfortunately we must simply abide by our situation, no matter how horrible it is."

"But this is so wrong. We're responsible for killing someone now ourselves. How can we even live with that?" Mirielle asked as she went pale.

A trill of laughter escaped Chijimatsu. "While I do appreciate the concern some of you have shown. It is unnecessary. It is not your hand I will die by, but rather Monokuma's. Besides if it brings you any comfort, feel free to vote for Dylan in the next trial. I can keep him company in the Abyss."

"Chijimatsu how can be so composed right? This is your life we're talking about. What about Aya?" Alice asked as she eyed the petite witch who was still very much stone-faced.

"Our lives are on borrowed time from the moment we're born in this world. In my existence, I've done very little to improve this realm. However, I would like to believe that since I've met you all, I have made some strides." She said her lips pulled into a fine line. "Protect Ayashima or I will haunt you." She said before her gaze fixated on Dylan suddenly. "Call it curiosity, by why target the dimwitted one? How did you profit from it?"

The Ultimate Psychopath pulled a knife out of his hoodie, before stroking it against his cheek. "Well let's just say she was in the wrong place at the wrong time, but the stage was set so perfectly. I couldn't resist the urge to add her to my list. Believe it or not she was a sobbing mess, but she was so pretty. So I couldn't resist putting on a smile on her face, so I made sure that was the last expression any of you saw."

Lee pulled his beanie down as he felt his entire body shaking. "Y-You fucking monster."

"So she was never drugged? Did she simply stumble upon your handiwork?" Anh asked with a troubled expression.

"You could call it that. If I'm being honest, I hadn't planned on killing anyone this morning. As I wasn't too worried about the Tribunal Vote. However when she found me trashing the place, I was struck by inspiration!" The boy chirped with a pleased expression.

"Y-You're really insane. It's like you're an entirely different person." Ren said in a stunned manner.

"No, unlike some people, I only have one personality. I'm just really good at deceiving people." The boy said in a smug manner.

Shuhei scowled. "For all your bravado, you won't catch us off-guard a second time. You're going to dearly regret what you've done here."

Dylan waved an index finger back and forth through the air. "Don't write checks you can't cash. Besides on the grander scheme of things, I've moved this game forward. Some of you less popular people should thank me. You could have been on the chopping block."

Evan began to grind his teeth together. "Enough of your nonsense! What was your purpose for destroying the memorial I had been working on? What reason could you possibly have?"

The Psychopath sighed almost in a bored manner. "You know I have to agree with Shuhei's opinion when it comes to religion. It's just so ridiculous. So many of you put so much stock in setting up memorials and praying to some unseen force. Sorry to break to you, but all your doing is wasting your time on a rotting piece of flesh. Things had become too quiet and I really wanted to spice things up, and boy did I!" He laughed as he waved his knife through the hair. "Because now the game has become so much more challenging!"

"It's not about religion or the afterlife. Everyone deserves to be shown respect when they die. Even if they are gone, a piece of them lives on with all of us." Misuzu said in a quiet voice, as she reached up and touched Mallory's hairpin that now rested in her hair. "Their memory can go on well past their life."

Lia adjusted her cap as she nodded vigorously. "Misuzu is absolutely right! S-So don't think you can scare us with all your crazy talk!"

"There's nothing to be scared of right? After this, we'll make sure he's the one who's punished next!" Mirielle said as she fidgeted with her hands.

Dylan offered a mock look of fear. "Oh still my beating heart, I'm so terrified. By all means feel free to do so, but you might not get the result you hoped for."

"And what is that suppose to mean jackass?" Natalie hissed as tears stung the corner of her eyes.

"Oh you'll find out. Well if you're not dead that is." The boy responded with a shrug of his shoulders.

Monokuma cleared his throat. _**"Well as much fun as it is watching him torture you all, it's time to get this punishment started. Don't you think?"**_

"N-No please I beg you! D-Don't take her away! Don't kill her!" Shiori sobbed as she finally seemed to snap back to reality as she stumbled off her podium, before running towards the Occultist. She tackled into the other girl from behind, before hugging her around her waist. "Xia please. I don't want you to go. You're my best friend, I-I love you." She whimpered.

The Occultist swallowed painfully as she raised her hand quickly across her face, before slowly turning as she rested a hand atop the much shorter girl's head. "I love you too little one, but this is the price you talked about isn't it? What goes around, eventually comes around. I need you to be brave, and stay with the right people." She said as she lowered her head before brushing her mouth against the girl's forehead. "I'm afraid this is goodbye."

Suddenly without warning a chain appeared, before wrapping around the Occultist's arm before dragging her forcefully away from Shiori.

"XIA!" Shiori screamed as she stared in a dazed state as the television screens in the room began to flicker to life...

* * *

 **9:24 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Punishment Room**

The room was filled with utter darkness, but a loudspeaker kicked to life in the distance.

"Ahem, this is a special punishment for the Ultimate Occultist! I call it The Black Sacrament! Pupupu let the punishment commence!" Monokuma's voice faded into the background as several torches were suddenly lit illuminating a series of five robed Monokuma Clones.

They appeared to be standing before a large circle of runes.

There in the midst of the runes was none other than Galexialyn. She was bound by chains that kept her arms and legs spread eagle.

One of the bears began to suddenly chant something that sounded like gibberish as it slowly stalked forward, before pulling out a dagger from beneath its robe.

Suddenly without warning Chijimatsu began to let out a low and deep laughter. She almost seemed thoroughly amused by the proceedings.

However, the bear paid her outburst no mind as it knelt low, before slitting both of her wrists causing a viscous pool of blood to begin pooling. Strangely enough, the liquid seemed to run at an accelerated rate, as it seemed to fill the entire circle.

After a few seconds, the runes themselves began to glow an eerie violet color.

Despite the blood loss the Occultist had yet to offer even the slightest reaction. She appeared entertained thus far.

The bear after spilling her blood, suddenly returned to its former position as the other bears began to take positions around her.

Each of them chanting some certain of strange incantation.

As if thunder had struck, the room began to reverberate.

With every moment that followed the sound grew deeper and louder. as the chants of the Monokuma were drowned out.

After what seemed like a short eternity a final resounding shudder filled the room as suddenly the runes flickered.

For the first time, a look of surprise and perhaps fear filled Chijimatsu's face as a massive red clawed hand thrust itself from the circle before ensnaring her in its grip.

An inhuman shriek filled the punishment room as the hand wrenched itself downward, pulling the occultist through the glowing circle.

Leaving only a blood soaked splatter in its wake.

It was hard to tell, but it seemed that Galexialyn was dead or at the very least gone from this realm.

Almost immediately the bears ceased their chant as the runes dissipated from sight...

* * *

 **9:33 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

"W-What the fuck was that? That had to be some sort of CGI or something right?" Natalie asked as her entire body trembled.

Almost the entire room was struck silent save the pitiful sobs coming from Shiori.

 ** _"Pupupu. I see we might have a few more believers now. Yuk Yuk Yuk. Let's just say there are plenty of things that go bump in the night, but fortunately that's not something you all will have to concern yourselves with."_ **Monokuma chortled loudly. **_"Still I've gotta say that even gave me the shivers. Heh maybe you all can scrub that from your mind before you go to bed tonight."_**

This third trial had left us all scarred in more than one way.

Following Galexialyn's execution, we were left with more questions than answers.

Furthermore, we were left to reconcile the fact we'd sentenced the wrong person to her death.

A fact that the Ultimate Psychopath wouldn't let us forget anytime soon...

* * *

 **22** **Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Phew what a long chapter. Please don't kill me for turning this into a single chapter, but I realized it was either going to be one long chapter or two smaller chapters. As much as I love leaving you guys on cliffhangers, I couldn't find a good middle point for this chapter. So I hope you'll understand.**

 **Also I just want to say thank you to 1Glimmershine. Chijimatsu has been a fantastic and complex character, and I hope you'll forgive me for this. I just saw the opportunity to twist the knife further, and I couldn't resist...**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Psychochiken**

 _Haha well I can't comment on previous trials, but at least you have some of the pieces placed here._

 **SootyThunder**

 _I guess that really depends on whoever is judging them. Though you do raise an interesting point._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _As I said in a PM, I'm really excited about the series. I'm a huge fan of fan video/audio series of this franchise. I'm hoping to do one myself in the future._

 **Zoozibble**

 _I can't wait to see your response to this one. Haha, I'm sure it'll be great!_

 **Blazerxz**

 _Heck I might have subverted expectations, by having it actually be the suspected individual haha._

 **dashunterman**

 _Haha yeah that's what I meant and I'm glad to hear you're invested! That really means a lot! =)_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _You're a broken record! :D_

 **Altomi**

 _You deserve a major prize, because DAMN you called it. Even down to Xia taking the fall for Dylan's crime._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _You got it!_

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _It's funny because a lot of times I pull a 180 so much on you might expect, so have the killer actually be one of the more likely suspects might actually have caught some people by surprise haha._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Haha be afraid. Very afraid! *GRINS*_

 **BouncingFish**

 _Well I hope I didn't disappoint you too much with this trial. I felt that it was fairly straightforward, but it was more about the impact than the mystery if I'm being honest._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _You called it alright! =)_

 **NomadChild**

 _Hey well I hope you're feeling better! =)_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah I really had to fight with myself to pull the trigger on this case, but I knew it was important to make myself feel despair at times too. Having all the innocent sweetie pies survive just isn't realistic lol._

 **Fee5H**

 _You called it my friend! :D_

 **doomqwer**

 _Oh you couldn't be more right! ;)_

 **Jeptwin**

 _Well he's a strategist at the end of things. Sometimes voicing your thoughts can be as valuable as scrutinizing and remaining silent._


	23. Chapter 22: Famine

**Chapter 22: Famine**

 **11:54 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Dormitories**

"Babe, how is she?" Hayate whispered as the Veterinarian shut the bedroom door behind her.

A somber expression settled on her face as she stepped out into the hallway.

"I haven't been able to get a word out of her yet, but can you really blame her? She could be prickly at times, but Chijimatsu did care about all of us, and Aya above all else. I knew she wouldn't lay a hand on Mallory, but can we expect everyone to trust us? Especially now that they realize we've been keeping things from them? I-I don't know what to say to Aya, how can I tell her everything is going to be alright?" Alice asked as her voice trembled. "I just can't lie to her," She sniffed as she blinked back tears.

The Thief offered a strained smile as he took a step forward, before gently encircling his arms around the blonde's waist as he pulled her into a tight embrace. He slowly nestled his chin against the top of her head. "You don't have to have all the answers, Beautiful. Even if it's just something small, we have to look out for her, for each other, and all our friends."

Alice reached out as she gently gripped at the boy's jacket tightly. "We need to be honest with everyone; we should have learned our lesson from Horizon. Secrets just breed distrust and paranoia."

"You think everyone is ready to know about him? They could turn against the rest of you, too, if they knew we were hiding that on top of Chijimatsu's secret. None of you deserve that," the silver-haired boy said as he gently squeezed the blonde in his arms.

"I-I know it's a risk, but if Dylan has that book he already knows the truth. You can bet it's only a matter of time till he tries to use that information against you or the rest of us. If we get ahead of him, maybe we can earn some good will and throw a wrench in anything he has planned," The former medic breathed softly as she pressed her cheek against the boy's scarred chest.

Hayate offered a wry smile. "Yeah, you're probably right about that, Buns. He was practically dangling that in my face on purpose. We need to stop treating ourselves apart from 80-B, or else it's going to turn into a war. That's not a fight we'd win either, I'm afraid, so we'll put all the cards on the table and hope for the best. Though I doubt everyone is going to be thrilled about a meeting after this morning."

The blonde nodded her head softly. "Then we'll do it tomorrow. In the meantime, I'm going to stay with Aya. Even if I can't get her to talk, I want her to know that she's not alone."

"Heh you know you're going to be one heck of a mom one day," The Thief chuckled before he shifted slightly and kissed the blushing girl's forehead.

"Bloody hell! Do you just like turning me into a fumbling mess?" the Veterinarian stammered slightly.

A grin pulled at the boy's lips. "Every day of the week, love." He chuckled, though his smile faded after a few seconds. "I'm going to keep tabs on Dylan in the meantime."

Alice's expression shifted abruptly as a look of fear settled on her face. "You're going to what? Are you thick in the head or something? What if he notices you? What if he hurts you?" she asked as her voice became more lilted at the end.

"Buns, come on now. Did you forget who you're talking about? I'm the Ultimate Thief for a reason, so have a little faith. Besides, if I can survive being mauled to death, I'm pretty sure I'll be alright dealing with Dylan. He's not exactly a bodybuilder, so I'm not too worried," Hayate chuckled dryly before earning a playful smack on the shoulder.

"Don't underestimate him. We don't know what he's capable of. I've lost you once, Hayate, I won't let it happen again," Alice said as she took a step back before adjusting her lab coat. "I'm going to go back and sit with Aya. Please be careful."

The silver-haired boy scratched at his cheek. "Heh, aren't I always?"

"You don't want me to answer that," the buxom blonde responded as she rested a hand on her hip.

"Fair enough. But I promise I will be careful," the boy said as the mirth flitted away, before he offered her a genuine smile. "Love ya, Buns."

Alice grasped the doorknob before gazing back over her shoulder to stare at him fondly. "Love you too, dummy,"

* * *

 **12:01 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitories**

Alice pressed a hand against her chest as she quietly moved back into the dimly lit room. Her gaze slowly settled on Shiori's bed.

The Ultimate Witch lay curled up in a ball with her rabbit nestled against her chest. Her back was to the Veterinarian, and if it wasn't for the occasional shaking it would've been hard to tell if she was awake or not.

"Aya honey?" Alice called out in a gentle tone before she paused by the bed. "There's nothing I can say right now that will make this any better, even if I desperately wish there was," she said as she slowly settled on the opposite side of the bed, before turning to her side to eye the petite girl next to her. "So I'm going to do the only thing I can right now: I won't leave your side, and if you don't want to talk that's alright. If you do though, I'll be waiting right here," she said as she felt the exhaustion of such a chaotic morning already catching up with her.

A few minutes of silence passed between the two girls before Alice registered a painful sob followed by Shiori's voice. It was raw and dry, and her words were unintelligible.

The Veterinarian's brow furrowed slightly as she scooted a few inches closer. "Aya? I didn't quite catch that, Honey. Just take your time."

After a moment the girl tensed as her shoulders shook horribly.

"Unforgivable… Unforgivable, unforgivable, unforgivable! I hate him! I hate him so much! That monster deserves to suffer for what he did to Xia and Mallory! I-I-I'll kill him if that's what's needed to bring justice back! What good is hope to Mallory and Xia now?"

Shiori's voice was pained and spiteful.

Alice felt her pulse quicken as she continued to close the distance between herself and the other girl. "Aya, you don't really mean that. You are so much better than that," she said as she reached out and tentatively pulled the slightly taller girl into a tight embrace.

The Witch shook her head vigorously as she sniffed. "N-No, I do mean it! Why does he get to live and they don't? It's not fair!"

"You're right, none of it is fair. However, what would Xia or Mallory want? Do you think they would want you go on a crusade for them? To kill someone and share their fate?" Alice whispered as her voice still remained soothing.

"I-I just want this pain to go away. I'm so sick of losing people I care about," Ayashima responded in a shaky voice.

The blonde pressed her face against the other girl's back. "I know how you feel. Even before Horizon Station, I've always felt alone too. Like I was a curse for those around me. Then the killing game started, and despite it all I made some precious friends. Even if at times we didn't trust one another like we should have, I still think about them all every day. Akiko saved my life, Sayaka gave me the courage I didn't know I could have, and Xia put her own life on the line to stop Takagami. It hurts like hell to not have them with us, but you know they made a mark on our lives. I still love them even if they're no longer with us."

The Witch sniffled a moment. "S-So you're saying I should keep trying? Even as horrible as things are?"

"I know it may feel like it, but honey, I promise you're far from alone. I can't promise you how this will end, but you have people who love you very much. You may not realize it, but as much as you lean on others, we lean on you, Aya. No one can go through this alone, but fortunately you're not alone," Alice said as she affectionately kissed the top of the girl's head.

The girl in her arms released Mr. Bon Bon, before turning in the bed to face her. Her silvery grey eyes were red from crying and her lips were trembling.

"...Y-You're right. I have to stay strong. For the ones still alive. For our lost friends. F-For Xia. B-But it's so hard, you know? Because each time I get attached to someone, they eventually leave me... I don't even understand why I'm called the Ultimate Hope. I don't feel like I've done anything to deserve that."

Alice offered a reassuring smile as she gently hugged the other girl. "You may not realize it yet, Aya, but you have the ability to change people. These games seem to be about despair, but you're capable of defeating it. I choose to believe in you."

"Me?" Shiori breathed weakly as she rested her head against the other girl's chest.

"We're a family now, Aya. That's something that, alive or dead, no one can take from us." The blonde offered.

Ayashima didn't offer a response this time, instead a whimper escaped her lips.

The Ultimate Witch she squeezed her eyes shut before hugging the blonde fiercely.

* * *

 **12:28 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Gym**

"Fucking piece of shit!" Lee hissed as he slammed his foot repeatedly into the side of a punching bag.

Wei sat several feet away with a sympathetic expression on his face and draped a towel around his neck .

"Lee, you've been at it for at least an hour now. Don't you think you've tormented that bag enough? Why don't you take a breather, grab a shower, and maybe some food?" Wei suggested.

The Kickboxer gritted his teeth before slamming his leg into the bag once more. "Wei, I'm doing this for my own good. It's either this bag or Dylan's goddamn face. Since I'm not ready to die yet, this is my choice."

"Believe me, I understand what you're going through. I just don't want you to hurt yourself," the Kenpo Master responded.

"Heh, I'm far too numb to feel anything other than anger right now," the other boy said as he reared his leg back before colliding into the bag.

This time, however, the bag was sent flying off its chains and several feet away as it split in half, causing sand to spill everywhere.

Almost immediately the boys registered a yelp of surprise before noticing Lia a few feet away from the bag, peering out from behind a treadmill.

"Well, bro, I believe that's my cue to hit the showers. I doubt she's here to speak with me," Wei said as he patted his friend on the shoulder before setting off at an uneven gait towards the back of the Gym.

Lee squared his jaw as his gaze flitted from the split punching bag to the girl standing a few feet away. "..Sorry, I didn't realize anyone other than Wei was here. I wouldn't have been so crude otherwise."

"N-No you shouldn't apologize for anything!" Lia said in a shaky manner. Her normal surly demeanor was still vacant. She slowly stepped out from behind the treadmill before awkwardly shifting her feet. "I mean, I should be the one apologizing."

"Look, I don't mean to be rude, Lia, but I'm not in a great place to talk right now. Do you mind leaving me be? I've got another punching bag to pummel," the boy said as he rolled his neck.

The redhead girl tensed slightly before pressing a hand against her chest. "T-Then hit me! It's all my fault. If I wasn't so self conscious– if I hadn't ask you to help me yesterday, Mallory would probably still be alive. It's my fault, just punish me please," she said as her voice became thick with emotion.

Lia removed her glassed before rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Tears began to spill down her cheeks after a moment. In her hysterics, her glasses fell from her hand before clattering against the ground.

The boy began to take several strides forward before speaking. "Alright then. If that's how you want it, don't move a muscle."

"Alright. I-I won't," the girl choked out as she squeezed her eyes shut and braced for impact.

Several seconds passed before she felt a very gentle thump against her forehead.

Slowly, Lia lifted her chin and opened her eyes, but her vision was blurry. "W-What? Lee, when are you going to..." She trailed off as Lee gently slid her red-rimmed glasses back onto her face.

"There. That was your punishment," he said quietly as he stared at her.

"B-But it wasn't anything," Lia responded with a confused expression.

The Kickboxer offered a strained smile. "That's because you didn't do anything wrong, Lia. Don't punish yourself for something you had no damn control over. There's only one person responsible for Mal's death, and it isn't you."

The fiery haired girl sniffed as she adjusted her cap. "But I-" She was cut off as the boy held up his hand.

"Lia, do you really want to help me right now?" Lee asked.

"Of course. I want to do something… anything. I just can't sit in my room all day feeling this kind of guilt," she said as she swallowed painfully.

The Kickboxer nodded after a moment. "Alright then, let's burn out all that frustration and guilt. I'd say that bag over there has our name on it," he mused as he cracked his knuckles. "That is if you're up for it."

"Y-Yes! My blood is boiling right now. I'll do my best," the girl said as she took a short breath.

"That's what I needed to hear. Come on, I'll show you how to actually fight," Lee said with a fierce expression.

* * *

 **2:05 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Temple**

"Let's just call this a hypothetical scenario," Jason said as he swept a few shards of broken glass together with a broom. "If a body can't be found, a trial can't held right? After all, it requires us to discover it beforehand, correct?"

The Ultimate Mythologist offered a curt nod as he picked up a cracked vase. "I think I see what you're getting at, and if Monokuma is true to his rules then I suppose you're correct. However, I'm not sure this is the right way of addressing our resident Psychopath."

The Strategist shook his head. "But don't you see, Evan? If we don't do something, he's going to strike again. I wish I could have seen it sooner, but this isn't just about survival for his type - he's getting off on this. If we don't kill him, he's going to end up piling bodies left and right."

"But we don't know that, Jason. Now that he's in the open, if he's foolish enough to strike again we can let Monokuma carry out his execution," the Mythologist responded as he brushed off the top of his damaged altar.

"I have my doubts about that though. If he truly believed he was at risk, why did he surrender to us so quickly? I know he's a Psychopath, but I've seen people with that fall into that category before. They can be deceptive and hard to read, but I truly believe he has a reason for being so calm," the Strategist murmured.

Evan eyed the other boy closely before folding his arms. "And what reason do you propose he'd have? What if you're wrong, Jason? You didn't see through him immediately. None of us did. It could all just be a bluff."

"That's possible. However, I keep thinking back to what these blackened perks must entail. Do we really know what rewards he's received? Furthermore, what do we know about these sealed off areas in the various colonies? There's no telling what's at his disposal. It doesn't help that Monokuma has been very cagey about giving us any real details," Jason said as he leaned the broom against a nearby pillar.

"That is a disturbing thought I hadn't considered. Without knowing what rewards he's received, we don't really know what we're dealing with." The Mythologist paused a moment as his posture tensed. "If you were to take action against him, how would you propose going about sending him to Hades?"

Before the other boy could respond, the pair registered stomping as Misuzu appeared several feet away with a serious expression.

"Are you both serious? This is how you're responding to what happened?"

Jason held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Hey, we were just spitballing. There's no need to get so worked up."

"Don't pull that on me, mister! I know you were deadly serious about it!" the Mortician shouted as she rested her hands on her sides.

The Ultimate Mythologist rubbed at his forehead. "I know it's extreme, but he does raise a good point. I never wanted to spill blood, but what if this saves more people as a result? What if there doesn't have to be any more victims like Miyaki, Mikihail, Hikari, Shohei, and Mallory?"

"He's right. We could remove a threat before it materializes. If we're smart enough, we might even be able to find a way to avoid a trial," Jason said as began to grind his teeth together. "I just keep thinking about how I didn't see the truth. How can I, in good conscience , sit by and just let him continue to do as he wants?"

The Ultimate Mortician squared her shoulders before stomping up to the boy and slapping him.

"Dummy! Don't you understand?! You're both being manipulated by him! If we want to honor our lost friends, we must not resort to violence. They'd want us to live our lives to the fullest, right? So let's focus on the present and support each other. I don't want to live if it means living like that. We can do better than that, we have to. One of the few things that separates us from him is that we don't cross that line." Misuzu huffed in exasperation.

The Strategist tilted his head slightly as he registered the stinging sensation. "What if more people die though? What if I hesitate and he kills more people? How can I live with that?"

Evan looked between the pair before a look of shame filled his face. "I think the point Misuzu is making is that we shouldn't become what we're afraid of."

"Exactly! Death comes for everyone at some point, killing game or not. Instead of worrying about how we'll die, we should focus on how we choose to live," the pale girl said as her expression softened. "Instead of talking about such grim things, let's fix what's broken here and give everyone the memorial they deserve."

Jason raised a hand to his cheek before inhaling softly. "I can't say that I don't feel conflicted, but I concede your point. Still, we do need to address some way of handling Dylan, because leaving a Psychopath running around unchecked is out of the question."

"Once the dust settles, why don't we discuss this with the others? If we can't kill Dylan, then perhaps we can find some means of detaining him," the Mythologist suggested.

"My my, now that's using your big brain!" Misuzu chirped as a smile returned to her face. "I might not condone violence, but I wouldn't lose any sleep with that one behind bars."

"Incarceration? Hm... that might actually be a fairly smart compromise," he said as he reached out and grabbed his broom once more. "And Misuzu?"

The albino skinned girl offered a sheepish expression. "Mm? If you want me to apologize, it's not gonna happen."

Jason offered a dry chuckle. "No, I wouldn't expect you too. But did you have really have to put so much force behind it?"

"You really had your head up your butt, so I had to get my message across, ya know?" the girl retorted as she playfully stuck her tongue out.

"Well now that we've settled that, can we get back to work? This place isn't going to clean itself," Evan grumbled, a trace of a smile spreading across his face.

* * *

 **4:33 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl Dormitories**

"You think she's alright man? She did seem pretty shaken earlier." Alex remarked as he eyed Tae Min with a worried expression

The Ultimate Hero offered the boy beside him a thumbs up. "Have no fear! I'm sure Oki Sonyeo just needs her friends right now! After a rousing dose of justice, I'm sure she'll want to join us in exploring the new colony!"

Alex offered a half-hearted chuckle. "Tae I think you're the only one who gets so excited about justice..."

"Hah nonsense! My partner lives for justice as well!" the Hero exclaimed as the pair reached Misuzu and Choko's door, before the boy reached out and promptly rapped his fist against the door. "Partner it is time we face the great unknown together! The next colony awaits us!" The Hero exclaimed loudly.

Several seconds passed, before shuffling could be heard from the other side of the door.

Slowly the door cracked open as the petite prosecutor poked her head out. Her face was pale saved for the fact that her eyes were puffy and red. "I'm gonna sit this one out, all right? Just go ahead without me," she said softly.

"Woah, Choko, is everything alright? You look rough." The DJ blurted out.

He almost immediately regretted his blunt comment.

"Is everything alright?! No everything is not alright!" The dark haired girl said as she clenched her teeth. "Nothing is alright. I fucked up and now Mallory is dead, Chijimatsu was killed because I couldn't see the truth. And to make it even worse that bastard is loving every minute of it."

The Ultimate Hero offered a somber expression. "Oki Sonyeo, you mustn't punish yourself for that. All of us were deceived by that villain's act."

"No! You don't understand! When my father died, I devoted myself to become the best prosecutor in the world! To put the bad guys away, so the world would be a better place. I-I had one damn job and I screwed up, I'm just as guilty as any of the blackened now." The Prosecutor said as her gray eyes seemed devoid of any light. "I have blood on my hands, and I can't change that. Just go away. I just want to be alone." She said as she promptly slammed the door.

"There's no way we can leave her like that right?" Alex asked before bowing his head. "I should have thought before I opened by big mouth. What should we do Tae?"

"Nothing." The bunny-helmeted boy responded in a surprisingly restrained manner. "We will honor her request. She is hurting, and she needs to process everything. When she's ready, we will be there for her." The boy said before draping his arm around the other boy's shoulder. "In the meantime, justice cannot sleep. We must remain vigilant. We should accompany the others and keep an eye out for the Archfiend."

"Archfiend?" Alex questioned as he and the other boy made their way down the hall. "Wait you mean Dylan right?'

The Hero shook his head. "No such a fiend of pure evil does not deserve normal recognition."

"Heh you hardly ever make sense, but just this once I think I know what you mean," The DJ chuckled quietly as the pair continued down the hall.

* * *

 **4:54 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Eastern Colony**

 **Atrium**

Alex offered a bewildered look as he stepped out of the rover first, before gazing around what appeared to be a recreation of a old west style town.

It was rather sparsely decorated as only a few rustic buildings lined the center of the town, though at edge of the colony lay series of structures where a number of livestock could be seen. The other buildings in the midst of the small town included a sheriff's office, a saloon, and a casino that stood out as it was the only building with bright neon lighting strewn on the outside of it. It was also much larger than any of the other surrounding buildings.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised by anything anymore. This looks like a the set of some old movie." The DJ mused as he fidgeted with his headphones as he peered around the lunar colony.

"What I'd like to know is why anyone would waste so much time with all of this just for us?" Yukiko asked as her brow furrowed. "I mean why waste so much effort with all these colonies just to make all of us kill one another?"

"Sometimes villainy make no sense! And yet we still must face it head on! Come, Soundwave! Let us continue our quest to find a means off this treacherous place!" Tae Min exclaimed.

Without offering any warning, he grabbed the other boy's hand before taking off at full speed causing Alex to hang horizontally as he was pulled through the air.

Only Alex's startled yelp filled the air as the pair quickly hurtled out of sight.

The Voice Actor peered at the direction the pair had taken off in. "Poor Alex. Think we should try and give him some back up?"

A trill of laughter escaped Zalicka as she rested a hand on her hip, as both Seath and Veeza curled around her neck in a slow methodical manner. "Oh you should have more faith in our resident DJ. Besides do you think you can keep up with our manic hero?"

"Heh good point. I'm sure he'll manage somehow." Ren responded in one of his various impressions as he scratched at his cheek. "So how do we want to do this? It would be easier if there were more of us."

Anh nodded his head thoughtfully as he brushed a strand of hair out of his face. "That is true, but I can't particularly blame anyone for not feeling up to explore after this morning. Truth be told, I'm here more than anything to distract myself."

"You think the numbness would have set in, after the tragedies that have befallen us. However that is far from the case." Kakeru mused as he brushed off his sweater, before gazing around the rather small colony.

The Ultimate Chess Player offered a weary smile. "I know it's not easy, but we need to try and keep it together. There's still a chance we might find a way off of here prematurely."

"Not to rain on your optimism, but I don't see any giant rockets or ships loitering about this colony either." The Snake Charmer sighed softly. "Though since we're here, we might as well make the trip worth it. Shall we check out the Saloon Anh?" She asked as her vivid gaze lingered on the boy for a long moment, before she turned with a purposeful sway of her hips.

"Ngay phía sau bạn đẹp." The boy responded in Vietnamese before a crooked smile graced his face as he jogged after the sun-kissed beauty.

Yukiko smiled faintly. "Well I suppose that narrows things down considerably for us doesn't it?"

"Indeed. Well I won't bother either of you. I guess I'll check out the Casino on my own." The Playwright said as he began to turn, before he felt someone lightly grasp his sleeve.

"Hey you don't have to be such a loner." The Chess Player said before offering a slightly embarrassed expression. "I'm sorry for getting off on the wrong foot, and assuming the worst. What do you say we start over and we can all search together?" She suggested.

The Voice Actor nodded his head vigorously, before holding a thumb up. "She's right believe it!" He said offering his best Naruto impression in the process.

"Heh well if you insist, I won't say no," The messy haired boy responded as a weak smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

* * *

 **5:05 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Eastern Colony**

 **Ranch**

"UGH! Not only does my arm and shoulder ache, but why did we have to come out here of all places? It just smells like smelly animals and shit!" Alex groaned as he gestured at their surroundings.

Tae Min stood with his arms crossed as his gaze flitted between a large corral and barn. There were several cows present along with a number of chickens and even a few pigs. However most of the animals seemed horribly malnourished and perhaps even sick. "Because Oki Tokki sensed someone in distress. Though it seems his senses are so tuned he was even able to sense trouble from the animal kingdom." he mused as he nodded his head.

The DJ blinked as he leaned against the large wooden fence that lined the perimeter. "Jeez you're not kidding. These animals look like they've seen better days. I'm no expert but they don't look long for this world."

"Yosh that is a splendid idea my friend!" The Hero exclaimed as he offered the boy next to him a thumbs up.

"Wait what is? What did I even say?" Alex asked with a confused expression.

The Ultimate Hero chuckled deeply. "What our animal friends here need is help from an expert, and I can think of no one better suited to help than Miss Bailey!"

The other boy scratched at his chin. "You know that's actually not a bad idea Tae. I wonder why these guys look so starved though."

"Well we mustn't forget the damage to our green house. The Green Thumb was valiantly trying to salvage the crops, however the damage caused could have already shortened our resources." The Hero mused.

Alex frowned slightly. "But it's not been that long right? I mean surely we can't be running low on food that quickly right?"

Tae Min shook his head. "I can't possibly say what goes on behind the scenes, but the resources here must be finite. If nothing is growing, it means nothing to feed our friends here, and if they die we lose both vegetation and livestock. Then all we'll have is non perishables that remain."

"Great. Well that's a nice big cherry on top of a shit sundae. Being murdered might be the last of our concerns behind starving," The DJ groaned as he rubbed at the back of his head in frustration.

"Do not despair my friend. There is still a chance of salvaging the situation. Though it won't be a job we can accomplish alone," The bunny helmeted boy mused as he stared intently at the malnourished animals.

* * *

 **5:13 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Eastern Colony**

 **Saloon**

The Saloon was fairly bare save a bar where several bottles of alcohol were stored, and a dining area with several tables. In the far corner of the room rested an old rustic piano.

"Z-Zalicka we're supposed to be investigating," Anh breathed as he stumbled backwards into a bar, knocking one of the tumblers to the floor causing it to shatter, before the Snake Charmer advanced on him.

A playful smirk graced her lips as her fingers brushed along his chest. "What, you don't approve of my methods?" She said in a low sultry tone as her lips brushed across his neck as both of her snakes slowly sprang out, before curling around the boy's shoulders."You should feel honored my darlings, don't like just anyone."

The Luteplayer shivered slightly. "Are you sure they like me and aren't simply getting ready to strike?"

"Oh I'm quite sure. Seath in particular would have already struck if he didn't want you this close. He must sense how much that would upset me though." The sun-kissed girl mused as she reached up before brushing her thumb against the boy's chin. "What's it going to take to make you crack, Anh?"

"Beautiful you know how I feel, I just think it's smarter for both of us to not jump into anything until this is all over." The boy breathed as he stared into her vivid yellow eyes. "Between Evan and Lee, I'm afraid of making the mistake of getting too close and I don't want you to make that mistake too in case I don't make it."

The voluptuous beauty offered an annoyed expression. "Don't you think it's unfair of you to make such a decision without consulting me? I never took you to be a coward, Anh."

The boy shook his head. "That's not fair. I just don't want to rush anything something because we're afraid of dying. That's not my idea of romance."

"And who precisely said I was afraid? Do you think me so weak-willed that I would seek companionship simply to quell my own insecurities? I know what I want and why I want it. Though clearly you don't." The girl said as she slowly pulled away before holding out her arms. Slowly both Seath and Veeza began to twine up her arms, before returning to her neck.

Anh frowned as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "Zalicka. I do care, I'm just trying to think about both of us."

"Then it seems you need more time to think," The girl responded with an indignant huff as her gaze flitted around the room a moment, before she continued to speak. "In fact you can take all the time you need while you investigate this dingy establishment. I'd rather spend my time where it's not wasted," The girl said curtly, before she stalked off towards the exit.

The boy let out a low groan as he rubbed at his forehead. "I really did it this time," he murmured. _'It's my own damn fault for flirting then keeping her at arm's length. I just don't know what to do and I doubt I'm going to get any ideas from loitering around here.'_ he thought to himself as he approached the old piano, before drumming his fingers down the along the keys.

To his surprise the old looking piano was surprisingly responsive and it's notes were crisp and sharp. "Huh someone must have been tuning this old thing, but why would someone even bother? Then again why would someone conduct a killing game in the first place?" the boy shook his head. _'If it's like anything else in this place, there might not be a logical answer.'_

* * *

 **5:24 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Eastern Colony**

 **Sheriff's Office**

"So you really don't mind?" Kakeru asked with a slightly taken back expression as he regarded the Voice Actor.

The pair stood near the entrance of a small office that had a few desks and filing cabinets.

Ren shook his head vigorously. "No of course not. I mean I'd been staying with Anh and Lee, but that was because it felt weird being in that room after what happened with Shohei. However we can't just let you stay in a room with a nutjob like Dylan right? So what do you say we become roommates?" he asked as he held out a hand.

The Playwright offered a rare smile as he clasped his hand with the other boy's. "Well I certainly feel better about this arrangement, than staying where I am. So I appreciate it."

"Guys you need to see this!" Yukiko called out from an adjacent room.

The two boys shared a brief look one another, before jogging in that direction.

They entered a small hallway that appeared to be some sort of holding area.

The Chess Player stood next to one of the cells with a pleased smile on her face. "I think we may have just figured out a solution for our Dylan problem." She said as she jingled a set of iron keys in the air.

"It's about time we had some luck after what we've been through today." Ren chuckled. "But do you think this will work? I mean will Monokuma allow it?"

Kakeru eyed the holding area intently as he tested the iron bars on an adjacent cell. "I don't see why not. After all there's nothing in the rules about it. This does seem a lot safer than waiting for him to strike again."

"Great then that'll be our game plan," Yukiko said with a relieved expression. "We'll make sure everyone we have everyone on board, and move Dylan here."

The Voice Actor nodded in response. "Even if he is some Psychopath, there's no way he can take all of us. I'm sure Tae Min alone could handle him."

"True but there's no reason to be underprepared right? I certainly don't want a repeat of today so soon." The Playwright mused thoughtfully.

"Then I say we tackle this first thing in the morning. In the meantime why don't we see how the others are doing?" The dark haired girl suggested.

Ren chuckled. "Yeah I guess we should make sure Alex is alright. Tae Min does get carried away."

"And that's the understatement of the year," Kakeru deadpanned as the small group headed towards the exit.

* * *

 **7:35 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Night Club (First Floor)**

Natalie lay slumped on a sofa with a cigarette hanging out of her mouth. Her gaze was unfocused as she seemed to stare at the vibrant lights cast across the dimly lit club.

"Somehow I figured I'd find you here, but I didn't expect you to be sober." A voice mused as Shuhei approached the sofa as his face was illuminated by the strobe lights.

"Heh guess I'm so fucking depressed that even drinking doesn't sound appealing to me." The girl admitted as she took a long drag from her cigarette.

The boy shook his head as he pulled the stick out of her mouth, before dropping it to the floor as he stomped on it.

The Pilot's eyes widened. "Dude what the fuck? That was my last goddamn one. It's not like I can just buy those at a convenient store on the moon!"

"Those damn things will kill you Natalie." he sighed. "I have to admit, the more I observe you, the more questions I have." The boy said as he settled onto the sofa next to her. "You're clearly more intelligent than you let on, but you insist on destructive behavior. Clearly this was behavior that started before you were part of a killing game."

"So what? You're a fucking shrink now? Look I don't need to be analyzed by anyone." She snapped as she began to stand up only to have the boy catch her hand.

Shuhei's brow furrowed slightly. "I'm sorry. I spend so much time in a lab, that my social skills aren't the most adept. What I meant to say is that I'm worried about you and I'm sorry about what happened to your friend."

The Pilot worked her jaw a moment, before she collapsed back onto the couch. "It's why I'm use to flying solo! I know this is shocking, but I don't have a lot friends. I tried to keep my distance from Mal too, but that thick-headed girl was just so insistent." She said as her voiced became shaky. "And fuck me. Before I knew it, I'd already gotten attached to her. It was like having a little sister. I just wish I'd gone with her or something, or made her stay. Fucking shit why didn't I ask her to say?" she said asked as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The Scientist eyed her quietly a moment, before gently resting a hand against her back. "You had no way of knowing. Both Mallory,Galexialyn, and even the rest of us were caught in Dylan's trap."

"God that fucking prick. You know I've been thinking about a dozen different ways that I'd like to shove my heel through his fucking head. But then all I can imagine is Mallory chastising me for considering something like that. That big dummy, she'd even be upset with someone for killing her killer. She was too good for this world, but all I did was act cold with her most of the time. Why did I have to be such a fucking bitch all the time? I should have told her how much it meant to have a friend, but now it's too late." Natalie's voice shuddered as tears finally escaped her eyes.

"I can't say that I knew her very well, but I guarantee she knew how you felt. She enjoyed being around you for a reason, and I know she loved you too Natalie." The silver haired boy said in a reassuring voice.

The Pilot sniffed as she inched closer, before without warning collapsed sideways before resting her head in the Scientist's lap. "Shuhei? Can I lay like this a little while? Please?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"Of course you can. Take as much time as you need," The boy said as he offered her a flicker of a smile.

* * *

 **8:19 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Nightclub (VIP ROOM)**

Dylan whistled softly to himself as he climbed the stairwell of the second floor, before coming to an abrupt stop in front of a black door. He wordlessly reached into his hoodie, before producing a black and white card before holding it up to a visible scanner.

Several seconds passed before a clicking sound could be heard.

The Ultimate Psychopath pushed the door open, as he stepped inside before quickly shutting it behind him.

The room he now stood in was a luxurious lounge filled with several sofas in the center of the room. In the back rested dozens of monitors along a wall, below the monitors rested a computer terminal where a single computer chair sat.

"I do hope you will reward me efforts well since I've outed myself. While I very much enjoy putting a smile on Mallory's face, I don't particularly like being double-crossed." The boy mused as he collapsed back onto one of the sofas, before pulling out his knife as he stared at it with a childish look of excitement.

The chair swiveled around as a chortle could be heard. _**"Now what makes you think I would do something like that? Yuk Yuk Yuk.**_ _ **Me thinks someone is just being paranoid."**_ Monokuma said as he peered over at the Psychopath.

"Well considering you're the one who put me up to desecrating the Temple, and were supposed to warn me if anyone got close, it seems highly suspicious." Dylan mused as he pried his gaze away from his beloved weapon.

The dual toned bear laughed nervously as sweat appeared on his forehead. _**"What? Would I really do that? I just thought crashing their little ceremony would be the perfect way to get some blood going, and turns out I was right. Just not in the way I figured."**_

"Oh there's no reason to be nervous or offer explanations," The boy said as he offered an innocent smile. "In fact you could say that I really appreciate what you did. While I tend to plan out my kills methodically, there is something to be said about being forced to act on my feet again. The euphoria I felt as I felt my blood racing is almost orgasmic. The uncertainty of success only heightened every moment I was able to spend with Mallory. If I have any regret, it's that I couldn't savor my time with her longer. She really deserved that extra touch." He sighed as his shoulders slumped. "Alas it's not healthy to weigh on things that can never be. I'll just have to take more care next time."

 _ **"You know kiddo, you even worry me sometimes,"**_ Monokuma snickered. _**"But don't you worry, I'll make your prize worth it. Heh you'll probably need it for what I have planned next,"**_ he chortled darkly.

* * *

 **9:01 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Night Club**

Having concluded his meeting with the bear, Dylan strode out of the VIP room before shutting the door. A pleased smile gracing his delicate features as he descended the stairwell. As he reached the base of the second floor he began to round the corner, before suddenly he felt a hand grasp his throat before he was picked up off the ground and slammed up against the wall.

There standing in front of him was none other than Hayate Dorobo.

Though from the red eyes that bore into him, he was clearly not himself entirely.

"Heh… so this is Mr Psycho, huh? I have to say I'm not that big on the name. It makes me worried people might get the two of us mixed up." Dylan choked out.

"We heard you talking to Monokuma. Give us one reason why we shouldn't break your neck right now," The taller boy hissed.

The Ultimate Psychopath, despite his tumultuous situation offered a warm smile. "Because people like you have a lot to lose and I'm not talking about your own life. That poor little Ayashima must be devastated, you know I bet I could put a smile on her face too or better yet her and the cute blonde you seem so fond of. They fit the profile of my favorite kind prey. Do you know why? Because they're everything I'm not. They're like little lambs and we're wolves. What I love most is watching and savoring the moment the hope in their eyes fade, before being filled with despair."

"Do you want to die that badly?" Hayate roared as he slammed the boy back against the wall, before his eyes flared dangerously. "If we were to kill you, we could remove the biggest threat. We could stop you from ever hurting anyone again."

"Then do it!" Dylan said with a manic expression in his eyes. "You can feel the blood pumping in my throat can't you? So reach out and crush my throat. Show me your despair! Show me the nothingness that awaits me." The boy rasped out as a look of excitement filled his face.

The silver hair teen hesitated for just a moment, before dropping the scrawny boy causing him to land roughly on his ass. "As much as we'd like to, we've made promises that can't be broken. Enjoy your sick game for now, because very soon you won't be able to avoid what you deserve."

The Ultimate Psychopath sighed as he rubbed at his throat, before slowly rising to his feet. "I have to say that I don't feel many things, but I do feel pretty disappointed right now. Though there's no reason to sulk. I've already got a few ideas in mind," The boy responded with a cheerful smile before leisurely continuing towards the first floor stairwell.

* * *

 **10:45 P.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Dormitories**

Mirielle turned over in her bed as she registered a voice, however it wasn't Sierra's.

 _"Mirielle? Mirielle? Could you wake up, please?"_ The soothing voice pleaded softly.

After a few seconds the girl finally relented as she cracked a single eye open. "W-w-what now Lupin? I'm trying to s-sleep.." She murmured as slowly climbed out of bed before quietly walking towards the full length mirror were she saw her own likeness, save with a mask on.

Her counterpart offered a pacifying gesture. _"Fine, please just hear me out. I spent a lot of time thinking about what you said. It was an...howdoyousay...epiphany. You're right."_

The raven haired girl blinked as she tilted her head the side sleepily. "Hmm?"

 _"You can thank Sierra for that. This sweet belle has tolerated my antics when others would have given up in disgust long ago. I feel something special with Sierra...a feeling I have not had with any of the other ladies on this rock...if not any one I have ever met in the world. And I know you feel the same, Mirielle. No one knows us better than each other."_ The Thief said with a fond smile.

Mirielle's lips quivered slightly "So...so you're saying..."

Lupin nodded her head emphatically. _"J'aime Sierra...truly and deeply. You do, as well...am I right?"_

The timid Mirielle fidgeted a moment as heat stained her cheeks "Oui...J'aime Sierra aussi, but Lupin I'm scared. What if something happens to us, or to her? I don't want to go through that."

 _"We both know how fragile this existence is. Each trial we survive is a reminder of that. Who knows if any of us will make it out alive. Should the Reaper call our name, I don't want to leave this life with any regrets."_ The Masked reflection responded.

"T-true. I don't want to have any regrets either." Mirielle agreed with a slightly more confident voice.

Lupin smiled brightly. _"So tomorrow, at breakfast, we strike!"_

Mirielle sputtered as she adjusted her nightgown as a look of shock filled her face. "You want to commit mur..."

 _"Non non non non...I mean we confess to Sierra...Both of us."_ Her counterpart responded with a vigorous shake of her head.

"B-both of us...?" Mirielle squeaked as she raised her hands to her cheeks.

Lupin nodded in response _"Oui, exactement! I know you can do it. You're a lot braver than you give yourself credit for...Besides..as the saying goes, Mieux vaut avoir aimé et perdu que de ne jamais avoir aimé du tout! It is better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all!"_

Her timid alter ego shyly bowed her head. "O-ok...Tomorrow. We'll tell her how we feel."

 _"Bon! Bonne nuit mon ami…"_ Her masked counterpart said.

"Goodnight my friend." Mirielle responded before she pried herself away from the mirror.

Her gaze settled on the resting form of Sierra several feet away, as she felt her heart skip a few beats.

It was dangerous, perhaps even foolhardy, but she wanted to life a without regrets. A life with Sierra no matter how short would be worth it.

* * *

 **22 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* I'd like to take a moment to make a couple of announcements.**

 **First of all please thank El Torro and BouncingFish, as they have begun helping as Betas for this and my other fics. They sifted through nearly 21 pages and stayed up until the early hours, just to help a schmuck like me out. I can't thank them enough and I will strive to raise the quality going forward even more.**

 **Secondly we've launched a Discord that unites the series of Legacy of Despair. As of today we're at 35 members, and I'm blown away by all the support and just how much fun it's been to get to know you guys better. By no means is it necessary, but if you'd like to join us check my profile for the details or simply search for Legacy of Despair on Discord!**

 **Thirdly we've started a power rankings series to rank each character in the story. We'll conduct these periodically from arc to arc to see how it may or may not shift. If you'd like to join in on the fun, please message El Torro. The process is very simple, with 1 being the highest rating and 24 being the lowest. Please feel free to create your own rankings and send them to El Torro. He'll take all the submissions and I'll post the results shortly there after. For the sake of simplicity. Please omit any of the Horizon Characters as they well have their own power rankings done in the future! Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chapter =)**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Blazerxz**

 _Haha well most of the times I take a hard left and pick the last person you'd expect. This time the most obvious person was selected, even if they were the wrong one._

 **Trygve11**

 _There is an option under polls to make the results visible or invisible to the audience. I had to check that myself in the past lol._

 **DanganMachin**

 _Oh without a doubt lol._

 **Abitat Eco**

 _Oh there is absolutely no reason to apologize. I have a friend who's an RN, so I know that medical school leaves you with little to no free time. I'm just happy that you spend some of that time reading this story! =)_

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _He might as well be the Ultimate Bad Luck haha._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _Well admittedly I laughed when everyone thought the antagonist died in the first arc. Rene was very much my red herring character._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Because despair made me do it!_

 **1Glimmershine**

 _I appreciate you being so chill about it. I am quite proud of Xialyn's arc throughout FH/SoT. I'd like to think that even though she's gone she's certainly not forgotten._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Perhaps he's resting in peace and perhaps not. ;)_

 **BouncingFish**

 _Well the death of Chijimatsu served several purposes. It obviously affected Shiori most of all, but it also showed the audience that I won't be sparring characters from 80-A and only targeting 80-B. I think that sense of mortality at times is important._

 **Jeptwin**

 _Well it was very much an act of taking someone who seemed fairly harmless vs someone who does seem less trustworthy and has admitted to killing numerous people. She served as an excellent scapegoat in this trial._

 **Solrac XD**

 _Yeah I'm actually quite proud of his character. Yes we've seen crazy before. However I like that Dylan isn't just an asshole like Takagami who was more detached and cold. He very much has been savoring this game. It's almost euphoric to see how long he could manipulate people without being exposed._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _Haha well that would be therapeutic for the rest of us I suppose, but it would deflate the narrative a lot._

 **Poomi**

 _I think everyone already expected something was off that was reading into his character. He was just too normal and pleasant. However I hope his depth of psychosis is well expressed!_

 **RandomStranger48**

 _That's what I like so much about Dylan versus Ringo. He's not concerned with survival or even dying. Which makes him impossible to be bullied or intimidated. Which I think makes for an unsettling character._

 **Fee5H**

 _Yes you have indeed leveled up sir! You are know Squire of all Theorists!_

 **SootyThunder**

 _Hah it's certainly not outside the realm of possibility._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Wolf in sheep's clothing is a great way of putting that! I like that analogy a lot!_

 **NomadChild**

 _Well I did laugh when everyone was surprised that the seemingly antagonistic character died in the opening act. I was just thinking to myself, Oh just you wait!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Haha yeah I don't think it was a huge shocker that there was more to him that met the eye. However I think few probably expected him to be this twisted in the head._

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 _If Takagami was a cold asshole I'd like to think that Dylan is an unsettling creepy son of a bitch haha._

 **doomqwer**

 _Oh it's only begun my friend._


	24. Chapter 23: Body Snatchers: Act One

**Chapter 23: Body Snatchers: Act One**

 **6:25 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Hallway**

The Ultimate Hero offered a bright smile as he raced down the hallway, with Alex moving much slower by comparison.

Tae Min slid to an abrupt stop as he finally reached his destination. "Yosh! Good morning to you, Miss Bailey! Sound Wave and I come bringing dire news!" he exclaimed loudly.

The buxom blonde winced ever so slightly from the boy's pitch before her eyes widened in alarm. "What happened? Is everyone all right? Did Dylan pull something again?"

"Jeez, you just had to startle her didn't you?" Alex muttered.

The Ultimate DJ stifled a small yawn before he stopped next to the Hero. "Sorry to get you worked up. Tae and I went with some of the others to investigate the new colony."

The masked boy was practically wiggling in place. "Yes, it was most unfortunate! There is a farm, but it seems that most of the animals require immediate rescue!"

"Yeah, those poor critters looked half starved. Looks like someone hasn't been doing their job," Alex mused.

Alice offered a sympathetic expression. "Those poor babies. I'll go take a look as soon as I finish helping Anh with breakfast."

The Ultimate Hero offered a wide grin as he rested his hands on his side. "Haha, I knew Madam Buns wouldn't let us down!"

"We've really gotta work on your nicknames, bro." Alex sighed dramatically.

"M-Madam Buns?" Alice sputtered slightly. "Why would you call me that of all things?"

Tae Min tilted his head to the side slightly.

"One of my arch enemies calls you Buns, so naturally I assumed it was a code name you preferred."

"Wait, are you talking about Hayate? What do you mean he's one of your archenemies?" the Veterinarian asked.

The Ultimate DJ threw an arm around his roommate's neck. "Hey, don't let this nut cause you to skip a beat. I don't know if you've noticed, but he's got a few screws loose."

Tae Min offered an almost hurt expression. "Screws loose? I'll have you know that Oki Tokki has no need for such unnecessary parts. Aside from his heroic garb, he is only flesh and bone!"

Alice chuckled softly to herself. "He really doesn't understand figurative language, does he?"

A slightly bemused expression flitted across her face as she eyed the Ultimate Hero.

"Nope! Tae Min can move faster than a speeding bullet, leap into the sky, and break iron chains with his bare hands, but things like that go right over his head," Alex responded.

The Hero offered an indignant look before puffing out his chest. "Nonsense! Nothing goes over Oki Tokki's head! If something were to try, he would simply catch it!"

A trill of laughter escaped the girl, as she covered her mouth to stifle her giggles. "Oh bloody hell. I should get going, you guys. Thank you for putting a smile on my face. I promise to check on those animals after breakfast."

The Ultimate Veterinarian still could be heard giggling to herself as she continued down the corridor.

"Bringing smiles following such great adversity is all in day's work for us, my friend!" Tae Min exclaimed.

Alex shook his head before rapping his fist on the other boy's helmet. "You realize she was only laughing because of how thickheaded you are, right?"

Tae Min gasped. "Madam Buns would never do such a thing!"

The DJ snorted. "Yeah, you just keep telling yourself that, pal. By the way, how do you think Choko is doing? She seemed pretty out of it yesterday."

The Hero's normally bright expression darkened. "Oki Sonyeo will emerge victorious, but I would like to make sure she's all right. A hero without his partner is incomplete."

"So do you only see her as your partner? Or as something more?" the DJ inquired.

He stared at the helmeted boy, being unable to gauge much save his mouth.

There was the slightest twitch of the hero's lips that seemed to form a shy smile. "Oki Tokki would never do anything to ruin the bond between hero and partner. Besides, he is certain that such fraternization would be dangerous."

"Huh. Just when I think I've got you pegged, you still surprise me, dude. One of these days you've gotta tell me how you became the Ultimate Hero." Alex chuckled.

Tae Min offered a surprisingly strained expression before he began to take several strides forward. "Oki Tokki thinks some things are best left in the past."

The Ultimate DJ watched the other boy with a puzzled look.

 _I don't think I've ever seen him this serious before. I guess even someone like Tae has baggage._

* * *

 **6:32 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Kitchen**

The Ultimate Luteplayer scowled as a ceramic plate slipped out of his hands and shattered against the ground. "Dammit. Well, isn't that just my fucking luck?"

A groan escaped him before he promptly kicked the side of the counter.

The Kenpo Master shuffled into the kitchen before eying the mess on the floor curiously.

"I don't think I've heard you curse like that before. Would you like some help?"

Anh pitched the bridge of his nose. "I didn't sleep last night, and it's clearly showing in everything I do. Alice is going to wring my neck for being so far behind."

A low chuckle escaped Wei as he moved forward with an uneven gait.

As he arrived next to the counter, he grabbed a nearby broom and dustpan. "Well, I don't think you have to worry too much about that. Alice is too understanding for her own good. What kept you up last night? Was it just everything that happened yesterday?"

Anh offered a strained smile. "As I say it I feel extremely guilty, but it has more to do with something beyond that. Here we are surrounded by senseless murders, and all I can think about is a girl. She wants to try and make a relationship work, and I've been reluctant, to say the least. It doesn't help that I've seen the suffering of those around us. I suppose making that decision on my own makes me an incredibly selfish person."

"Zalicka, I take it?" Wei asked.

"Is it really that obvious?" Anh deadpanned.

Wei finished sweeping up the shards before dumping them into a nearby trash can. "Maybe not to everyone, but it wasn't too long ago that I was in a similar situation. Of course, I was on the opposite side of the argument. She was hesitant about moving forward, but I wanted to seize the moment. It took awhile, but she eventually changed her mind."

The Luteplayer offered a slight frown. "I take it things didn't end well. Don't you regret what that must have put you through?"

"I would be lying if I said it didn't hurt like hell. I was bitter and even made reckless choices and accusations following Akiho's death. However, despite all the things I regret, I would never take back what I felt for her."

The Kenpo Master offered a sad smile as he leaned against the counter. "Killing game or not, death comes for all of us eventually. Even if we're back on Earth, you could die anywhere at any time, whether it be at school or on the way home. You can't be afraid to live because you fear the unknown. That being said, you shouldn't wave a banner saying you're in a relationship either. It does make you more vulnerable in some ways, and stronger in others. I'm afraid that, ultimately, it's a leap of faith that you - and you alone - have to make."

Anh shook his head and turned on the stove. "I think you might have made this even more confusing for me, Wei. Thank you, though. I'm not used to being so conflicted with my emotions."

"Glad to help... or not, I suppose." The Kenpo Master chuckled.

The Luteplayer offered a weak smile. "I'm sure I'll come to a decision, I just need to give it some more thought. For now though, I need to catch up on breakfast. It seems I've fallen behind."

"I'll leave you to it. I don't want you getting nagged on my account." Wei chuckled as the door to the kitchen swung open.

Alice offered a slightly indignant huff before reaching for a flowery printed apron. "I do not nag anyone. Now shoo! We've got work to do."

A snort escaped the Kenpo Master as he retreated towards the exit. "Whatever you say, Mom."

The Veterinarian shook her head, though a tiny smile remained on her face. "Honestly. You don't think I nag anyone, do you, Anh?"

It was at that time that a sizzle could be heard as Anh cracked a few eggs onto an open frying pan. "Hm? Did you say something, Alice? I didn't quite catch that."

* * *

 **6:51 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitories**

Choko's eyes fluttered open as she felt something poking at her ribs. She turned her head slightly to see Misuzu resting next to her with a tiny smile.

"Morning, Cho! Aww, I'm sorry for waking you like this! Normally you're so chipper that you're awake before me. I guess you could say I'm pretty worried about you. If you wanna talk, I'm right here," the Mortician offered.

A pained expression filled the petite prosecutor's face. "Suzu, I don't deserve a friend like you. I-I tried so hard to bury it, but I don't deserve to be called the Ultimate Prosecutor. I'm no better than the people I've prosecuted, and to make matters worse... I-I sentenced the wrong person to death. That's another person's life I've taken."

The albino girl next to her shifted before gently furling her arms around the other girl. "My my, you take too much onto yourself, Cho. Chijimatsu wasn't killed by your hand alone. It's a mistake we have to bear together, so you shouldn't try to carry that weight all on your own."

"But it's supposed to be my job to connect the dots, to punish people like Dylan. Whether Galexialyn had committed other atrocities or not, she was punished for the wrong crime. I'm a murderer myself." The girl sniffed.

"What is that supposed to mean? You're no murderer, Cho! You're just trying to punish yourself," Misuzu whispered.

Choko shook her head vehemently. "No, you don't understand! I-I... killed my father."

The Ultimate Mortician's eyes widened. "What are you saying, Cho? I thought your father was killed by some serial killer."

The Prosecutor squeezed her eyes shut as her shoulders trembled. "I was so little when it happened, I convinced myself that was true. My mother buried the evidence, but it was me."

Misuzu gently squeezed the other girl in her arms. "Hey, it's all right. Just talk to me, Cho. What happened?"

"This sicko took me hostage at a courthouse. You see, my mother is a prosecutor like me, but my father was a defense attorney. Dad was serving as co-counsel in a trial against this monster of a man. The bastard managed to wrestle a gun from the bailiff. I remember being terrified as this guy held me at gunpoint in one of the rooms. There was a big standoff when negotiations began. Eventually, my parents were sent in to try and negotiate the terms of my release. Things went south though; that bastard was just so angry. He turned his gun on my father. I… I panicked and managed to knock the gun out of his hands. I don't remember much of what happened afterwards, but I do remember everyone scrambling for the weapon and the horror I felt when I saw my father slump to the floor. He wasn't moving, Suzu!" Choko sobbed. "M-My mother wrenched the gun out of my hands and shot the suspect. Everything just became a blur after that. No one even suspected me, and my mother covered up everything. After long enough I convinced myself it wasn't real."

"Cho, what happened was horrible, but it was an accident. You were just a kid, right? You'd never intentionally hurt anyone."

The Prosecutor shook her head. "N-No, it doesn't matter. I killed my father, and then created some boogie man just to avoid facing the truth. It all came rushing back when I found that scout book. Speaking of which, it's my fault Dylan knew about it. If I didn't have him with me, he wouldn't have been able to use it against Galexialyn. Don't you see, Suzu? I'm a fraud! I became a prosecutor to put away bad people like the person who killed my father, but I did the exact opposite. I'm the monster."

Misuzu e rested her head against Choko's. "You've been keeping this pent up for so long, haven't you? You've been afraid to share this with anyone."

"I tried so hard to become tough, to run away from the truth, and not have to rely on anyone but myself," the Prosecutor whispered.

"I understand very well what you mean by that. When I was young, I was confined to a hospital bed because of my heart issues. To be utterly dependent on others… That can't be called living, don't ya think so?" Mizusu asked.

A sniffle escaped the other girl. "Suzu, how can you be so calm about all of this? I-I... told you what I did. How can you be so relaxed?"

The Mortician gingerly hugged her friend. "Because I know you have a good heart, and no matter what happened, you will always be my friend. The best way we can live for your dad, Mallory, Chijimatsu, and everyone else is to keep getting back on our feet. As long as we keep their memories in our hearts, they will always live on with us."

* * *

 **7:00 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Dormitories**

 ***DING DONG***

 ** _"Ahem, it is now 7 A.M! I just know that today is going to be exciting! I have something special planned for all of you kiddos, so make sure you rise and shine to greet the day!"_** Monokuma exclaimed giddily.

A few moments elapsed before the speaker systems shut off.

"Ungh. I really could go a lifetime without hearing his voice again," Ren murmured softly.

The Voice Actor rubbed at his forehead before slowly sitting up out of bed.

Kakeru sat several feet away at a desk, writing on a notepad. The Playwright paused mid-sentence before offering a slight smile. "His announcements do tend to elicit a sense of trepidation. In particular, anything that he's planned doesn't do much to help me relax."

Ren stretched before stifling a yawn with his hand. "Well, let's hope it's nothing too bad. I mean, surely he'll give us a break after yesterday, right?"

"One cannot be too certain," the Playwright mused.

Kakeru's lips twitched ever so slightly. "Although you have my thanks for opening your room to me, Ren, it's hard to believe I was resting mere feet away from someone like that."

"Heh, there's no reason to thank me. If anything, I should probably be apologizing. We all sort of made some pretty bad assumptions about you. I'm sorry about that."

The Ultimate Playwright stood up before brushing his messy hair out of his face. "While that may be true, I tend to make bad first impressions. I bury myself away so much at various productions, so my actual social skills are lacking."

Ren offered a crooked smile. "I only speak using voices that aren't my own, so I think I understand a thing or two about being socially inept."

"Then it seems we're perfect roommates for one another." Kakeru chuckled dryly. "I guess we should get going. I'll feel more comfortable once we address how to handle Dylan."

The Voice Actor's smile flitted away. "No kidding. I must have woken up half a dozen times last night. I know I'll sleep a lot better if we can lock him up."

Kakeru offered a tired smile. "Well, at least you managed some shuteye. I was up all night."

"Wait, you've not been to bed yet?" Ren asked with a concerned expression.

"Heh, I suppose you could say I got caught up on my latest manuscript. When I thought about sleeping, my mind began to run wild. I suppose it's the curse of a creative mind, but I could only picture the most gruesome fates possible from the hands of our resident psychopath."

Ren frowned. "Well, just don't overdo it, man. I don't want you to push yourself too hard."

A wry smile spread across the Playwright's lips. "Don't you worry 'bout a thing. A nice, warm cup of coffee is all I need right now; I'm used to running on little to no sleep."

* * *

 **7:14 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Girl's Dormitories**

"Ehe, you've been a good boy even while I've been down. Here! As a reward, have this big piece of carrot, Mister Bon Bon, say ahhh," Shiori murmured.

The Ultimate Witch was kneeling down with a piece of carrot extended towards her snow white rabbit. The critter's nose twitched a few times before it hopped forward and nipped at the piece of vegetable.

Shiori smiled. "Good. Now make sure you make a happy plate, all right?"

Almost as if in response, the bunny continued to chew on the carrot.

Hayate let out a low chuckle as he crossed his arms and observed the pair. "Sheesh! At this rate, he's going to be too fat to hop around."

The Witch gasped as she lifted her chin before pressing an index finger against her lips. "Big brother, be nice. Mister Bon Bon is sensitive about his figure."

"Heh, if I was getting that fluffy I would be too." The boy chuckled. "How are you feeling, kiddo? If you don't feel like facing everyone, we could just hang out instead."

Shiori's demeanor darkened slightly. "I don't know if I'm ready to face everyone. Not after what happened yesterday."

"Hey, believe me, I understand. Let's do something in the meantime. I'm sure we can think of something." Hayate grinned.

The Witch seemed to perk up slightly before and as she collected her pack.

The Ultimate Thief eyed the action curiously. "Shiori? What are you up to?"

"Here. This is the perfect chance," Shiori said with a tiny smile as she held up a small book.

"Huh? What's this?" Hayate questioned.

She offered him a gentle smile. "I promised big brother that I'd teach him how to read. It's important to always keep your promises."

A bemused expression flitted to the boy's face. "That sounds like a pretty big task. You think you're up to it?"

"Of course! Besides, it'll help me keep my mind off of stuff," the girl murmured.

Hayate offered her a knowing smile before reaching out to ruffle her head affectionately. "Then I'll be the best student possible. Where should we start?"

Shiori seemed to enjoy the gesture. A timid smile flitted back to her face. "Um, let's start with what you already know."

"Heh, well that should be pretty easy," the thief deadpanned.

A puzzled look flitted to the girl's face "Why do you say that, Big Brother?"

Hayate offered a sheepish grin. "Because I really don't know much at all."

* * *

 **7:23 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Gym**

The Ultimate Volcanologist took a sharp breath as she lay doubled over on the matted floor. "I-I'm sorry, Lee. My heart just felt like it was going to explode."

"What are you apologizing for? Running for twenty minutes straight isn't anything to be ashamed of, especially if you're not used to that level of cardio."

The Kickboxer shook his head a moment before he collapsed onto the ground next to her. He slowly folded his hands behind his head. "With all due respect, can I ask you something, Lia? Why are you doing this?"

The girl shifted ever so slightly. "If I'm being honest, even though I always try to put on a brave face, I can be very self-conscious. I guess I felt that way after visiting the hot springs the other day."

"Why would that make you feel self-conscious though?"

Lia fidgeted with her glasses as she stared out at the skylight and at the stars above them. "You just don't understand girls, Lee. When I compare myself, I just feel so inadequate. It really destroys my confidence as a woman."

Lee blinked. "But why would you feel that way? I mean, you're perfect just the way you are."

"Perfect? I-I'm nothing of the sort," she responded sharply. "I'm overweight, wear thick glasses, and have red hair. No one would ever give me a second glance."

"You're wrong. Who cares if you're not a twig? There's nothing wrong with having some curves. I think your glasses contrast your blue eyes perfectly, though it doesn't really matter what I, or anyone else thinks. You should be comfortable in your own skin," Lee responded before pulling down his beanie. "Though, for what it's worth, I think your hair is pretty. "

Lia felt warmth creeping up on her cheeks as she timidly glanced away. "D-Do you really mean all of that? Everything you just said?"

The Kickboxer chuckled. "Of course I do, so you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I guess the question is if you still want to continue this morning routine,"

"Yes, please!" Lia responded swiftly. "Regardless of my reasons, I've enjoyed this. It really gets my blood pumping."

A grin spread across Lee's face as he stared up at the heavens. "How can I say no, then? Let's just take a few more moments, and we'll get back to it. Despite everything, this view is pretty amazing, isn't it?"

The Volcanologist nodded." When I see the stars, I see hope. Although I… am admittedly a little frightened right now. I just look at the stars around us - which are even closer up here - and I… I feel safe, protected… so I cannot give up hope. Not yet."

"Don't you worry, Lia. No matter how rough it gets, one day this game will have to come to an end. For the meantime, we just have to weather the storm."

* * *

 **7:31 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

Alex offered a slight frown as he gazed around the room. "Looks like we're missing a lot of people this morning."

The Veterinarian offered a strained smile. "Yeah, I didn't expect Aya to be around everyone after what happened. Hayate is keeping a close eye on her."

"She must hate us. I-I can't say I blame her. I mean, we sentenced her friend to death for a crime she didn't commit," Sierra murmured quietly.

Shuhei offered a measured sigh. "If I were anyone else, I would fear reprisal. However, I believe in time she'll come around. I suspect, if anything, she'll put more blame on Dylan than anyone else. In any case, there's more than just them missing."

"Well, Lee and Lia are probably still at the gym. After yesterday, I figured I'd give him some space, but he seemed content staying busy," Wei mused.

"Yosh! And I suspect Oki Sonyeo is receiving support from Banigaru in her time of need!" Tae Min piped up.

"So that's where they are. That's a relief to hear. I was worried about seeing so many people missing."

The Ultimate Playwright took a small sip of his coffee before shaking his head. "Can you really blame anyone? We've got a nut job on the loose, and it's on us to bear the weight of our mistakes."

Jason stabbed his fork into his plate before looking up. "Ideally, we will avoid making the same mistakes again. Although as I say that, it brings up another person who's not here. We need to address what we should do about Dylan."

The Snake Charmer drummed her digits along the dining table. "I'd suggest letting my lovely ones play with him, but I would not wish anything to befall them for doing us all a favor."

"Shit, I'd pay good money to see that, though. Shame we can't just throw that bastard in the garbage disposal," the Pilot huffed.

Yukiko cleared her throat. "I believe Ren, Kakeru, and I discovered a far better solution. While we were investigating yesterday, we happened across what appeared to be a sheriff's office. In the back was a jail holding area with several cells. I think we might all sleep better if we could apprehend him."

"That sounds like a magnifique plan!" Lupin exclaimed with a dazzling smile. "I'm not fond of cells or typical laws, but I think in his case I can make an exception."

The Voice Actor chuckled slightly. "You can say that again. We would have brought it up yesterday, but everyone seemed so scattered. I guess we figured it would be better once everyone had a chance to recover a little bit."

Evan crossed his arms as his brow furrowed. "While I would prefer to see a different form of justice brought to him, I suppose this will suffice. Perhaps we should try to split up and figure out where he scurried off to."

"We should be careful, though. There's a good chance he may not be cooperative. The last thing we need is more blood being spilled," Anh pointed out.

Tae Min puffed his chest out. "Have no fear. Should any of you discover that vile villain, let Oki Tokki know and he will apprehend him without fail!"

"I feel much better about the idea of leaving that to someone with superpowers." Alice chuckled softly.

The Ultimate Strategist nodded before slowly rising to his feet. "Then let's not waste any more time. Let's split up and start looking for him. We can begin here and branch out till we find him. Just don't approach him without backup."

* * *

 **9:12 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Theater**

Sierra shook her head before sighing. "This seems like another dead end to me. Maybe we should try one of the other colonies. What do you think, Lupin?"

The Phantom Thief gently caught the other girl by the hand. "Mon chéri, I know what we're doing is important. However, could we possibly steal a moment for ourselves? Mirielle and I have something important we'd like to say. Something we'd hoped to say sooner this morning, but couldn't find the right opportunity."

"W-What did you have in mind?" the Prodigy asked timidly.

"First of all, I'd like to beg your pardon. I have spent a great deal of time stealing things of great value, but it's rare to have something stolen from us. In particular, I'm not used to feeling anything more than passion from another. I have been less than fair with you and your feelings. I'm very sorry about that," Lupin said before raising the girl's hand to her lips.

Sierra shook her head vigorously as a blush stained her cheeks. "N-No, that's all right. I wasn't offended or anything, I just figured you were prone to flirting. I thought maybe I had read too much into our moments together."

Lupin reached out before tentatively tracing her hand against the other girl's cheek. "No, my darling, I assure you my gestures to you are not just whimsical flirtations. I want you to know how special you've become to both of us. I'm in love with you, Sierra, and whether it's a lifetime, or mere minutes, I don't want to leave anything unsaid."

"L-Lupin, I-I-" Sierra stammered bashfully. "You both really feel that way? A-About me?"

"Upon my honor as the Phantom Thief, you have my word. However, why not hear it from both of us?" Lupin suggested.

The thief slowly reached up before removing her mask. Her demeanor shifted almost immediately as Mirielle now seemed just as embarrassed as Sierra.

"Sierra, I'm not very good at conveying how I feel. Lupin is the strong one, after all, but I just want you to know that... I-I love you. I think I fell in love with you from the moment you and Lupin began to reenact that scene from Romeo and Juliet. I-I want you to be our Juliet, or vice versa. Y-You know what I mean: you could be Romeo if you wanted, what-" Her babbling was cut off abruptly.

The Prodigy leaned up on her tiptoes before pressing her lips against the other girl's mouth. Her slender arms curled tightly around Mirielle's waist.

A timid squeak escaped Mirielle. Her lips slowly began to reciprocate the gesture as she hugged Sierra tightly. "Should we take that as a yes?" she murmured.

A giggle escaped the younger teen as she broke away after a moment and laced her hands with Mirielle's. "Of course it does. Consider me your partner in crime so long as you'll both have me."

"Pour toujours ma chérie," Mirielle responded softly.

"What does that mean? I really need to brush up on my French some more." Sierra laughed.

A tiny smile pulled at the Phantom Thief's lips. "It means 'forever, my darling.'"

* * *

 **10:04 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **Eastern Colony**

 **Farm (Barn)**

Shuhei shoved his hands into his lab coat as he peered around the various animal pens. "Clearly we've exhausted the possibility of him being here. We need to take our search elsewhere."

The Ultimate Veterinarian offered a pained expression as she gingerly petted a sickly-looking cow. "I know that finding Dylan is important, but these poor creatures need our attention immediately."

"She's quite right. I'm fortunate that my darlings require food so scarcely, but these animals look half starved. It seems whatever stores of food were in the barn have run dry, which may suggest our only source of crops are what little Mallory was able to salvage in the garden," Zalicka responded.

The Scientist frowned slightly. "I wonder if there are other reserves or food sources that we're unaware of. If not, things will become dire rather quickly."

"We shouldn't assume there are other resources. Maybe if we can just help them recover, we can use them to fertilize the garden. Then perhaps we can undo some of the damage that's been done," Alice said.

The Snake Charmer shook her head. "Even if that's possible, time may be against us. Can we truly survive on limited resources while waiting for another harvest?"

"That is a disconcerting point. We have no idea how long this game may drag on. If time turns against us, we may have more to worry about than just a killing game. We should discuss rationing what's left in storage. That might be a good concern to address after we've found Dylan," Shuhei pointed out.

Alice offered a strained smile. "It's going to be all right. I'm sure I can help keep these animals alive, and don't forget help will eventually arrive."

"What are you talking about? Why do you think someone is coming?" Zalicka asked with a puzzled expression.

"Well, before Horizon Station was destroyed, we managed to make contact with the Future Foundation. They were in the process of finishing a vessel that should be able to reach us. So all we have to do is survive long enough. If we can just hold out, we might be able to bring an end to this whole bloody mess," Alice replied.

Zalicka's eyes widened. "And why haven't you said anything sooner? This could help with the morale and likely dissuade others from killing."

Shuhei shook his head. "I'm afraid it could have the opposite effect. For one, the Mastermind might take more measures to prevent such an operation from occurring, or introduce even more insidious motives to force our hand. The last thing we need to do is push them too far right now."

The Snake Charmer sighed. "I don't like it, but I can concede your point. Well, since we're here, I suppose we should assist Alice. What good will it be to detain Dylan if we all starve?"

"Splendid. I'm glad to hear that. There's not much grain or hay left, but there are still a few things we can do. Most of the animals are on death's doorstep, but a few days of proper care might reverse that."

The Ultimate Scientist rolled up his sleeves. "Very well, I agree it's a worthy use of our time. Where shall we begin?"

"Follow me. We should start by sanitizing some of the pens. They're completely filthy right now," Alice replied.

"I'm already regretting this," Shuhei muttered under his breath.

* * *

 **11:51 A.M Day Fifteen**

 **Eastern Colony**

 **Sheriff's Office (Jail)**

"This is where I found the fucking piece of shit." Natalie spat.

The Ultimate Pilot walked past the various cells before gesturing behind a series of bars.

There, seated cross-legged on the floor, was Dylan with a smile on his face.

The key to the cell hung from the iron door.

Yukiko's brow slowly knitted together. "What exactly are you up to? Do you think this is some sort of game?"

"A game?" Dylan questioned. "I guess that would be an apt description. I just thought I would save you all the effort by getting comfortable here. I bruise so easily, and I didn't want to get manhandled too much."

"Bullshit. We know this is some sort of fucked up scheme of yours." The Pilot scowled as she rattled the bars of the cell with her bare hands.

Jason reached out before gingerly patting Natalie on the shoulder. "Natalie, don't let him get into your head. He enjoys these mind games. Remember, he's a psychopath."

Dylan cleared his throat. "Ultimate Psychopath. Please don't forget the Ultimate. You know our generation likes to feel special."

The Ultimate Chess Player pinched the bridge of her nose . "I'll ask again, Dylan, what exactly are you up to? Why would you willingly put yourself in a vulnerable position like this?"

"Because the game is only fun when both sides have a chance, right? Considering the state of things, I'd say you all need a handicap." The Psychopath chuckled darkly.

"If I thought for a moment that I would get anything out of you, I would interrogate you. However, I suspect you'd only enjoy that," Jason mused irritably.

Dylan offered a mock pout. "Aww. Well, if you want to have a go at it, I left my knife and some other stuff on the table over there."

"Sick fucker," Natalie muttered.

The Ultimate Pilot slowly approached the small iron table before noticing a familiar-looking book underneath Dylan's razor-sharp knife. "Wait a second. Is this that fucking book you had in the trial?"

"Yup. Believe it or not, I've already read it cover to cover, so I don't really need it anymore," the Psychopath said as he waved his hand dismissively.

"So that's your play. You want us to see what's inside of this? Because of the way the survivors of Horizon Station were acting?" Jason surmised.

The Ultimate Strategist slowly crossed the room before glancing over Natalie's shoulder. "Does it really have information on all of us?"

"No, these pages only account for thirty-two people. Two classes of sixteen people," the Pilot responded. "There are eight people missing from this book."

Jason frowned as he began to count each of the individuals. "Mikhail, Hikari, Evan, Dylan, Yukiko, Mirielle, Sierra, and Tae Min."

"W-What? What do you mean I'm not in the scout book? I remember receiving a letter from Hope's Peak, before awakening here," Yukiko snapped.

Dylan giggled playfully and rested his chin on his hand. "Funny, isn't it? We rely so much on nostalgia and our memories. They define so much of who we are, but the line between what's real and not is thinner than you might think."

Jason fixated his gaze on Dylan as his eyes narrowed. "It's clear you're begging for attention. Just spit it out already. What are you getting at?"

"It's quite simple, really. You see, we're nothing more than the products of science. You'll notice in that book that the members of Horizon were the subject of experiments, which resulted in them gaining additional talents. This information was added to the original reports about each of them. Using this research, the eight of us were created as artificial ultimates: beings that were created from scratch at the whim of a mad scientist. Of course, the human mind can only take so much information at once, so we were given false memories," Dylan offered with a wicked grin.

"Fuck me. Why would you tell us all of this?" Natalie asked.

The Ultimate Psychopath's smile stretched wider. "Because I want to see what you all will do with the information. Knowing that your existence is meaningless, I would think it might redefine how some of you view your world."

"N-No, you're full of shit." The Chess Player spat as she clutched at her forehead. "I-I was born as an illegitimate child of the Togami family; I was raised in Japan my entire life. There's no way that's all just a lie."

"Yukiko, don't listen to what he's saying. Whether there's truth to it or not, he's just trying to manipulate us," Jason responded in a firm manner.

Dylan offered an indifferent shrug. "You can run from it or accept it. In the end, we have nothing to lose and everything in the world to gain."

"Just fucking shut the hell up! No one asked for your goddamn opinion!" Natalie shouted.

Then, without warning, Yukiko collapsed.

Jason's eyes widened in horror as he took a step towards the fallen girl. "Yukiko?! What's wrong? Are yo-"

Dylan trailed off as he felt his vision swimming, his ears began to pop before he collapsed onto the floor next to her.

"Jason? Yukiko? What the fuck?!" Natalie cursed.

"Oh, would you look at that. Looks like the pressure is dropping. It doesn't surprise me that you'd still be awake. I'm guessing you're uniquely conditioned, but even so, there's only so much you can withstand," Dylan responded.

The Psychopath's own eyes fluttered as the world around him began to spin.

Natalie offered him a venomous glare. "Wait a minute. What is this? Do you know what's happening, you little shit?"

"I guess you could say that I have inside information. Consider it a perk of being a good player. This is the beginning of our new motive. I can't wait to see how this plays out."

"New motive?" Natalie questioned.

It was at this time that she registered a loud chiming sound.

 ***DING DONG***

The world around her began to swim as darkness consumed her.

One final chime echoed through her ears, and with it, the onset of the next motive.

* * *

 **Three Days Later...**

* * *

 ***AN* Huzzah! Another chapter is completed! I apologize for the delay! As always I'd like to thank my betas for helping me steer this into port. You guys are wicked smart and I appreciate you for putting up with my sloppy writing!**

* * *

 **? Survivors Remain**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

Danganmachin

It's bad that I've made you all so paranoid. Though I guess you have a good reason to be suspicious haha.

Trygve11

Haha well I'm glad you're enjoying it! I've got a lot of things in store for you guys!

Blazerxz

Yeah the Venom reference was very intentional. I did like the idea of the two sides working in unison.

dashunterman

Bahaha well we have to have an antagonist and our resident psycho definitely fits the bill ;)

TheRoseShadow21

May at least a few ships weather the storm! Mwehehe

ShinyOshawottKing1

Wow really? I take that as a huge compliment if he's out shown those characters and become that hated. I'm doing something right =)

UltimateGaymer

Yeah I thought it was about time to begin tackling Cho's damaged pride and psyche. Which is why I'm glad she had a connection to Misuzu prior to the beginning of the game. It game me a connection work with and someone for her to open up to.

StoryProducer214

Woah calm down there Nagito! You're craziness is showing :P

NomadChild

Well I do appreciate you taking the time to review around such a busy schedule. It really means a lot! =)

Trust Me I'm Me

That poor bunny! He's received so many threats by the reviewers. We now need a Bon Bon Protection Squad.

Jeptwin

Lol. I love how every chapter you suspect something is up with said character. Maybe the stress of the killing game is just causing people to crack a little bit.

Pokemanallstar

The question is whether any ships arrive on the far shore intact?

RandomStranger48

Well one of my biggest goals was to make Dylan feel menacing but in a different way than Ringo. Takagami cared more about his own self preservation, which in ways made him more paranoid and careful. Though our psychopath shouldn't be underestimated as he's clearly cunning.

SootyThunder

Well in that scene I was try to assert the idea of the two sides melding together. With Hayate keeping Psycho from going too far.

Fee5H

Lol I swear if you had an Ultimate title it would be Ultimate Theorist. I love all the speculation though. It's fun to see what you all take from every chapter.

bellatrixshine

Yeah you know if that two toned bear is nervous, it's not a good sign lol.

BouncingFish

Yeah I do enjoy post trial chapters. It's interesting to explore how everyone handles grief differently.

doomqwer

Well it's a strong possibility ;)


	25. Chapter 24: Body Snatchers: Act Two

**Chapter 24: Body Snatchers: Act Two**

 **12:00 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Infirmary**

 ***DING DONG***

The chiming sound echoed throughout the various corridors, rooms, and colonies, causing everyone to awaken from their induced slumber. A few moments of silence were soon followed by Monokuma's voice.

 _ **"Ahem! Rise and shine, boys and girls. I don't know how to tell you this, but you all have lost a lot of time. Pupupu, 'fraid that's not all you lost either, but I wouldn't want to ruin that fun. Why don't you take a look for yourselves?"**_

The bear's giddy laughter echoed for several seconds before silence prevailed once more.

Hayate let a groan as his eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ungh. I don't remember falling asleep, but I don't feel so good. I feel like I'm gonna hurl. What's going on?"

The voice that escaped his throat however was incredibly familiar, but was by no means his own. It was distinctly feminine. It was then that the realization dawned upon the boy. There was something strange on his chest. No wait, that wasn't his chest at all. He recognized those buxom curves anywhere, but not from a first person perspective.

The Thief's stupor was broken by a familiar voice, more precisely his own voice.

"B-Bloody hell! Is that my body?!"

Hayate tilted his head to see his own body standing several feet away, staring at him in horror. "Wait, Buns, is that you?" he asked with a baffled expression.

"Hayate?!" The girl squeaked in a deeper voice. "What in the world is going on? This has to be some sort of dream, right?"

A soft sigh could be heard from a few feet away.

The pair tilted their gaze to regard Shiori's body, which stood several feet away, with a studious expression.

"Aya, is that you?" Alice asked before raising a hand to her throat. The voice that came out surprised her.

The individual in front of them shook their head in response. "It would seem that I'm merely in control of her faculties at the moment. I can't believe I'm proposing this hypothesis, but it would seem we have all traded bodies. It must be some sort of motive."

"Bro?" Hayate laughed, his voice coming out in the form of a feminine giggle. "Aww, even with that scowl, your face is just adorable. I'm sorry, I just can't take anything you're saying seriously when you're a foot shorter than normal."

Shuhei scowled as he walked forward before grabbing Alice's shoulders and shaking them vigorously. "You're one to talk, or have you forgotten that you're literally stuck in your girlfriend's body?"

"Guys, or I guess I mean girls?" Alice questioned as she peered between the pair. "Now's not the time to squabble. We have to figure out what's going on and get our bodies back."

"As per usual, Alice remains the brains between the two of you." Shuhei sighed as his nose crinkled in frustration.

Hayate offered a pacifying gesture with Alice's body. "Relax, Bro. We're going to get to the bottom of this. We just have to put one step forward of us an-" As soon as he tried to rise out of the bed, he fell face first on the floor and let out a grunt.

Alice pressed her hands to her face. "Hayate, are you alright? Please, you have to be more gentle with my body."

"Yes, I think Alice would prefer her body returned in mint condition if you don't mind," Shuhei muttered as he tapped his foot against the floor.

The Thief blushed as he used Alice's arms to slowly push himself off the floor before settling into a sitting position. "That's real easy for you to say. You don't have a pair of watermelons strapped to your damn chest. Seriously, babe, it's no wonder why you're so clumsy. How do you move around so well with these things?" he asked as he shamelessly fondled his own chest.

The Ultimate Scientist actually allowed for a thoughtful gesture as he rested a hand against his chin. "I suppose you do make a good point. While much shorter, Shiori is quite petite in that regard. I could see why that might be cumbersome."

"W-Would you both stop being such perverts?!" Alice squeaked in Hayate's voice as she stomped the ground, leaving a crack in the tile flooring.

The pair of displaced boys looked at the ground with wary expressions.

"Brother, I have a question for you. Is Psycho still in your mind even though you've shifted bodies?" Shuhei asked.

Almost as if in response to the question, Alice's body grew rigid in an instant. Her eyes shifted to a blood red color and a deep-seated scowl spread across her lips. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me. What exactly do you idiots want?" The voice was deeper but still distinctly feminine.

"That's so unnerving to hear from my body." Alice breathed as she rested a hand over her mouth, or more precisely Hayate's.

Shuhei's brow furrowed. "A query for you, Psycho. You don't possess any of your physical enhancements in that body, do you?"

"Heh, I guess they don't call you a genius for nothing. The physical properties I received were due to the experiments in Hayate's body. Though, usually I'm the only one capable of utilizing them. Kekeke, it seems for now I might as well be known as Miss Psycho. I do hope this isn't a permanent arrangement."

"So what you're saying is I have your strength and abilities?" Alice asked as she stared down at Hayate's hands before clenching.

Miss Psycho tilted her head slowly before a chuckle escaped the Veterinarian's body. "Yes, I suppose you do, but don't get too comfortable."

A few seconds passed before Alice's posture shifted and her green eyes reemerged. "So I guess that still works. Though, without any special abilities, I might as well be Akiho."

"True, though I suppose it does answer one of our questions. Alice, I would suggest exercising caution. The same restraints aren't present with Hayate's body right now," Shuhei responded.

Alice stared down at the cracked tile. "Don't worry. I'll be careful until we get this mess sorted out. Speaking of which, where do we start?"

Hayate slowly stood up before taking a few hesitant steps to adjust to his new body. "Babe, I think our best bet is to find the others. Maybe we should try to message everyone else?"

The Scientist folded his hands behind his back."I think that's an excellent idea. We can use the Monopads to try to gather everyone. There's no sense in us wandering around until we've gathered our bearings."

Alice nearly dropped Hayate's Monopad as she stared at the screen. "Monokuma wasn't kidding. We haven't lost a few hours, but rather a few days."

"Wait, days? Just what in the heck has been going on?" Hayate asked with a baffled expression.

Shuhei scowled. "We'll ask the psycho ourselves when the chance presents itself."

* * *

 **12:03 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **North East Colony**

 **Monokuma Dinner**

"I'm going to drop a weird beat on you guys. I'm not cool with this, but wow, Zalicka, I didn't realize just how pretty you are. You really take care of yourself," Alex mused as he eyed the body he currently resided in. The only difference was that Seath and Veeza had been replaced by the DJ's headphones.

Zalicka clicked her tongue in annoyance before awkwardly adjusting the glasses on her face. She currently resided in Lia's body. "Alex, just because you have my body does not mean I won't inflict great harm upon you. If you do anything to defile it, my vengeance will be unrelenting. Do you understand me?"

The boy offered a nervous chuckle as he reached back before rubbing the back of Zalicka's head. "Hey, relax. I was just paying you a compliment. Besides, you'd only be hurting your own body, right?"

"Do not underestimate how vindictive I can be. I could have my darlings here bite your pathetic body once we discover a way of reversing this process. Then you would suffer a painful death."

The Snake Charmer gently consoled her snakes that coiled around her neck. They seemingly were unbothered by the abrupt change.

"Zeus above, this is the last thing we need right now. We should be focused on figuring out what in the world is going on," an orange-haired boy said with a stern expression. His voice was soothing and warm like butter - it offered a sense of comfort.

Alex blinked a moment as he stared over at Ren's body. "Woah, so that's what his real voice sounds like. I guess that cat's out of the bag thanks to you, Evan."

The Mythologist shook his head. "I hope Ren will forgive me, but I am no expert when it comes to voice acting."

"I'm the one who's stuck in this flabby body, so if anyone has something to complain about, it's me." Zalicka said with a hint of disdain.

The Ultimate DJ's body, which stood several feet away, frowned slightly. "Zalicka, I know you're upset - we all are - but that's uncalled for. I'm sure if we've been swapped, the process can be undone as well."

"It sure is weird seeing someone in my body. Hey, make sure you take good care of it." The DJ chuckled before offering a thumbs up.

The Luteplayer wiped a lock of Alex's messy hair out of his face. "You don't have to worry about a thing. Considering my diet, it'll probably be returned in a better state than I found it."

"Clinical and calm as ever, Anh." Zalicka sighed as she gazed around the diner before regarding the Monopad on the table in front of her. "Just what are we doing here anyways? If someone swapped our bodies, why in the world would they leave us here?"

Evan pried his gaze away from Ren's Monopad as he stared nervously at Zalicka's pair of snakes. "I don't believe that's the only question we should be asking ourselves. Monokuma wasn't kidding about lost time. Not only have we lost three days, but there's also an active motive in play."

"Woah woah woah. A motive?" Alex sputtered as he fumbled and searched for his own device before cursing. "Shit! I can't find mine- or I guess yours, Zalicka."

The Snake Charmer rolled her eyes as she drew a slender digit over the touchscreen before reading the contents of the motive page. "Evan's right. 'The Body Swap Motive. If someone isn't killed before the timer runs out, all of you will remain in your new bodies permanently.'"

"Wait, permanently?!" Anh's normally calm demeanor cracked as his jaw fell open.

The DJ huffed. "Hey, don't act so upset about that news! My body isn't all that bad, and at least you're the right gender. Dude, I don't want to have to learn how to be a girl; that seems like a lot of work, y'know?"

"For better or worse, I don't think you have to worry too much about that, Alex,"the Mythologist commented as he stared at his device.

"What makes you say that?" Alex questioned.

"Because the timer has stopped with just an hour remaining," Zalicka responded tersely before a chime could be heard from each of the devices.

Anh's brow furrowed. "That doesn't bode well. What was the alert about? Who messaged us?"

The Mythologist responded after a moment. "It's hard to tell with all this body swapping nonsense, but it sounds like some of the others are planning on heading to the commissary. Considering how little we know, that doesn't sound like a bad idea."

Alex offered a reassuring smile as he stood up from the table. "Then what are we waiting for? The sooner we sort this out, the sooner we all can get back to where we belong."

* * *

 **12:04 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Night Club**

"FUCK FUCK FUCK! You've gotta be kidding me! Of all the rotten damn luck. Why did I have to end up in this idiot's body?!" Natalie screamed.

Jason offered a sympathetic smile as he watched the body of Tae Min flail around. Natalie slammed her head against the bar several times, leaving a crack in the process. "Nat, it's gonna be fine. Look, I'm sort of uncomfortable myself. We just need to keep our cool and figure out how this all happened."

The Pilot grumbled as she slowly sat up before eying what appeared to be a girl next to her. More specifically, she was staring at the body of the Ultimate Mortician. "Not that I don't think Misuzu is cute, but shit, do I prefer you in your normal body."

"That makes two of us then. Nat, what is the last thing you remember? Do you recall?"

Natalie removed the helmet on her head before chucking it across the bar. "Jesus, it's all so fuzzy. I think the last thing I remember was us finding Dickwad already behind bars in the sheriff's office. It's like he was just giving us the middle finger by not giving us the satisfaction of dragging his goddamn ass there ourselves."

The Ultimate Strategist nodded his head after a moment. "Yeah, that's more or less what I remember. I just remember feeling faint, and collapsing after watching Yukiko fall to the ground."

"You think that piece of shit knew something? The way he was behaving... it's like he knew a motive was coming."

Jason's brow furrowed. "I'd be lying if I hadn't considered the possibility that at least one of us was some sort of mole. Of course, it's mere speculation without us knowing what the blackened perks consist of. Right now, all we know is that he can access restricted areas, though it's possible the perks may be something less straightforward. For all we know, he might have insight for future motives."

"What I can't understand is how the hell we ended up here of all places. I mean, if we were knocked out, why place us here?" Natalie questioned.

The boy shook his head as he regarded the Monopad in his lap. "I'm not so sure we were placed anywhere, Nat."

"What do you mean? Are you saying you remember coming here?"

"No, it's not that. Its just that we've lost three days. It's just a theory, but what if someone tinkered with our memories?" Jason suggested.

Natalie blinked. "Wait a second, you think some quack took our fucking memories of the last three days? Is that shit even possible?"

The Strategist adjusted the rose tinted glasses on his face. "A healthy amount of skepticism is important, but think about everything that's happened to us so far. It's clear our captor has the means to do things outside the realm of what's considered normal."

The Pilot grumbled as she slumped onto a bar stool. "Goddammit. Now I know why I was probably here in the first place. I could really use a drink."

As if in response to her comment, a chiming sound came from the Monopad.

Jason rose out of his chair before extending a hand. "It'll have to wait, Nat. Looks like the others are gathering in the commissary. We have to get to the bottom of this if we're ever going to get our bodies back."

"Fine. As much as I want a drink, I want out of this moron's body more," Natalie commented as she stood up before pulling the band of her shorts back. She let out a low whistle. "Damn, who would have thought this dummy was packing like this?"

A rare flush graced the Strategist's face. "Nat, are you serious?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'd have to guess it's pushing around eight inches or so. How he hides this in his shorts is pretty amazing."

A groan escaped Jason. "That is not what I meant. Just come on, will you? And give Tae a little privacy?"

"Fine, though I don't know what there is to be embarrassed about." Natalie snorted as she followed after the other boy. "So, do you wanna see it?"

Jason rolled his eyes. "Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm clamoring to see every guy's dick."

A howl of laughter escaped Natalie as she zipped forward before throwing an arm around Misuzu's frame. "Relax, Jason, I'm just fucking with ya. Now let's get our bodies back. I hope whoever is in mine is treating it right."

* * *

 **12:06 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Theater**

The Ultimate Playwright rested his face into his hands. "You've gotta be kidding me. How did this even happen? Am I going to be stuck in a girl's body for the rest of my life?"

Misuzu eyed Sierra's hunched over frame for a long moment before she gingerly rested a hand on the girl's back.

"My my, don't fret, Keru. We'll be back in our own bodies in no time. I'm sure this is just some sick joke, y'know?"

"I wouldn't disagree with it being sick. How can you be so calm about this, Misuzu?"

Kakeru lifted his chin before eying the girl who now inhabited Mirielle's body. "Are you nervous in the slightest?"

The Mortician offered a sliver of a smile. "Of course I am, but I have faith. If our bodies were switched, then it means they can be switched back, right?"

The Playwright offered a half-hearted shrug. "I guess that's true. Tell me, do you have any idea how we got in this place to begin with?"

"NOPE!" Misuzu chirped as she kicked her legs back and forth. "When I try to think back, everything just gets kind of fuzzy."

"Fuzzy, you say? I wonder if we were drugged. Maybe this is all just some sick hallucination. Though, if that's the case, it certainly feels real." Kakeru mused.

Before Misuzu could utter a response, she heard a whisper. "Mirielle."

The sound caused Misuzu's hair to stand on end as she tried to focus on the voice. "Uh, sorry to interrupt, but did you hear something just now, Keru?"

The Ultimate Playwright offered a somewhat baffled expression. "No, I didn't hear anything. Are you feeling alright, Misuzu?"

"Well, my tummy is hurting a little bit, but I could have sworn I heard a voice."

Almost as if in response to her words, she heard the sound again. Though, this time it was much louder. "MIRIELLE!"

The Mortician nearly lurched out of her seat before her eyes settled on Arsene's mask that rested in her lap.

Kakeru watched for a moment puzzled by the girl's reactions. "Misuzu, what is it?"

"This. I think this was saying something," Misuzu said before lifting the mask up. "Uh, hello? Am I crazy?"

"Non, that is preposterous. You are not mad in the slightest. I am the one you know as Arsene Lupin the Seventh. Though you are not my Mirielle, I will lend you guidance if you require it. Should that time arrive, simply put my mask on."

"Woah, that's so cool! I can collect all sorts of trinkets then. I'll be the Ultimate Phantom Mortician Thief," Misuzu responded.

"I'm beginning to think you might actually be mad. Don't tell me you're talking to that mask, too," Kakeru quipped.

The Mortician blinked before offering a sheepish smile. "Aha! So it turns out Mirielle doesn't have split personalities after all. She just has a magical mask. Lupin is trapped inside."

The Playwright offered a surprised expression. "So you're saying she's like a Tsukumogami or Tulpa? I honestly thought Mirielle was just a little off in the head. I thought such things were only myths or make-believe."

Misuzu offered a playful wink before grabbing at Sierra's arm. "Well, you know what they say, there's usually a hint of truth to every legend. Now come on, lazy butt. We should get going."

* * *

 **12:08 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Gym**

A carefree chuckle escaped Wei as he effortlessly hopped back and forth. "Lee, I hope you'll forgive me, but I am savoring this while it lasts. I feel like I could do anything."

Lee watched as his friend weaved back and forth in his body. "Hey, it's alright, really. I'm glad it was you of all people that ended up in control of my body. I can't believe how much I took having both of my legs for granted."

Lia sniffed as she adjusted the fedora that rested on top of Anh's head, which currently served as her own. "How can you both be so calm about this?! Just because you're best friends doesn't make this fine. My body might not be perfect, but I don't want to be a boy for the rest of my life!"

Wei slammed his foot against a punching bag before offering a faint smile. "Heh, I guess I kind of got lost in the moment. Don't worry Lia, I'm sure we can undo whatever this mess is. Though, I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts."

"He's right, y'know? I'm sure this is just some stunt Monokuma pulled. I don't know how he did it, but I'm sure things will be back to normal in no time," Lee offered in a reassuring manner as he strained to stand up.

He stumbled forward, only to be caught by Lia.

"Hey, are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" Despite her more masculine tone, her words were still tender.

The Kickboxer offered a dry chuckle. "Don't worry so much. I'm just not used to this leg, but I'm sure I'll adjust with some time."

"Believe me when I say there's no adjusting to that accursed thing," Wei responded as he lowered his leg before turning to peer back at the pair. "I guess I've had my fun though. We're never going to get to the bottom of this by standing here."

The Volcanologist nodded her head vigorously as she still supported Wei's body. "Right. Well, according to the group message, it sounds like the plan is to meet in the commissary."

"Then we should get moving now. With the way I'm hobbling, it'll take even longer."

Wei took a stride forward before taking his friend's opposite shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll help you get there, so don't hesitate to lean on us."

"Y-Yeah, he's right! Our teamwork is bubbling like a pool of magma; we'll get to the rovers in no time!" Lia exclaimed.

Lee felt a smile spread across his face. "Thank you, guys. I really owe you for this."

Boisterous laughter escaped the Kenpo Master. "What are you thanking me for? I'm just looking after my own skin, literally."

* * *

 **12:10 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **North East Colony**

 **Comic Book Shop**

Yukiko found herself staring at a full length mirror as Natalie's reflection stared back at her. "It doesn't seem like anyone else knows how this happened either. I guess putting our heads together isn't a bad first move."

"Yosh! It is time for us to converge as one. There we will discover the truth and recover our bodies!"

Choko eyed Jason's body, which was far more animated than she'd ever seen it before. "Just remember you don't have super powers right now alright? You can't be so reckless."

Tae Min grinned before resting his hands upon his sides. "Rest assured, Oki Sonyeo, there is nothing to fear. Oki Tokki does not need his powers to be a hero!"

"Yeah, whatever you say, Batman," the Prosecutor responded in a masculine voice. She found herself stuck in the Ultimate Playwright's body, which was more than a little disconcerting.

"I don't suppose either of you remember how we got here, do you?" Yukiko asked as she turned to face the pair.

"Oki Tokki only remembers getting really weak, as if his powers were being sapped by kryptonite. Wait, what if this is the work of aliens?!" Tae Min exclaimed dramatically.

The Ultimate Prosecutor lightly swatted the boy in the back of the head. "Would you stop being so dumb?! For one, there's no such thing as aliens, and secondly, we heard Monokuma just a little while ago."

The Hero rubbed the back of his head. "Ohoho, but what if Monokuma is actually an alien himself?"

"I can think of many ways to describe that horrible little bear, but I wouldn't call him an alien. Look, we should stop wasting time and find the others. I don't remember a whole lot, but I do remember finding Dylan in a cell. We need to make sure everyone is alright. There might be a chance that he's roaming free," Yukiko responded tersely.

Choko's eyes widened. "Crap, I'd almost forgotten. If left to his devices, who knows what that asshole will do next?"

Tae Min thrust his chest out before jogging towards the door."Have no fear, Oki Sonyeo. We will stop our nemesis from harming anyone else! Quick! To the Bunny Mobile!"

"He really does live in his own little world, doesn't he?" Yukiko whispered.

The Prosecutor pinched the bridge of her nose before slowly walking forward. "You have no idea."

* * *

 **12:12 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Hallway**

"Do you think everyone will be alright?" Shiori asked timidly as she followed behind Sierra and Mirielle.

Her voice was much deeper than normal. She stood well over six feet tall, and was garbed in a large lab coat. Shuhei's normally confident expression seemed much more timid at the moment.

Mr. Bon Bon, almost like a baby kangaroo, could be seen with his head poking out of one of Shuhei's many deep pockets.

Sierra, who found herself in Yukiko's body, cast a glance over her shoulder before offering an encouraging smile. "There's no reason to assume the worst quite yet. Let's try to say positive for now."

"Oui. I am trying to remain positive myself, but I am beyond miffed," Mirielle, who was in Choko's body, responded glumly. "We were having such a lovely morning before everything went south."

"Hey, Miri, it's okay. We'll continue where we left off later, I promise," Sierra whispered before she reached out and gently grasped the other girl's hand.

The Ultimate Witch chewed on her lip. "Do you think this was some sort of crazy science, or perhaps some kind of magic?"

The Prodigy offered a quiet chuckle. "I mean, there has to be a logical explanation. There's no such thing as real magic, right?"

"I-I'm afraid that's not true," Mirielle responded as they continued down the hall. "Lupin herself is an otherworldly being. I just hope she's alright for now."

"I'm sure she's just fine!" Shiori spoke up. "I mean, there would be no reason to harm her mask, right?"

"Mask? Are you saying that Lupin is actually real? I always thought she was a creation of your mind, Miri," Sierra admitted quietly.

The Phantom Thief offered a shy smile. "I thought the same thing at first, but Lupin has lived long before me and will live long after me. She's technically documented as SCP 11037."

Shiori offered an earnest nod as she gently stroked her rabbit's head as they paced down the corridor. "Xia told me about several of the SCPs she'd encountered over the years. A lot of them sound really scary."

"SCP? I thought those things were just works of fiction. How did you even come by the mask in the first place?" Sierra asked.

A thin smirk spread cross Choko's face as they neared the doors leading into the Commissary. "H-How do I come by most things? It was one of my first heists. I was far from the thief I am now. Don't you worry, love, I'll tell you the entire story when we have more time."

* * *

 **12:52 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

Sierra lifted her chin as she peered around the gathered students. "This still isn't everyone. We're missing Evan's and Dylan's bodies. So who does that leave unaccounted for?"

The Mythologist bowed his head slightly. "Since I am in Ren's body, it would stand to reason that Ren must be in Dylan's body, and Dylan must be in my body."

"Just fucking perfect. So what you're saying is that fucker is running loose again?" Natalie spat.

"Miss Sheldon! Oki Tokki implores you to return his helmet immediately, for you have exposed his identity!" Tae Min exclaimed as Jason's body became uncharacteristically animated.

The real Strategist shook his head. "As much as I'm unnerved to see my body behaving like that, we need to stay focused for a moment. Though, before we go running off in search of those two, we need to gather what facts we can. As best as I can tell, we've lost three days. However, it doesn't seem like we've been unconscious that entire time."

Lia eyed what appeared to be Misuzu. "So what are you saying? That we have amnesia or something?"

"No, that's just crazy, right? I mean, there's no way someone could make us all forget something like that, right?" Alex asked with a nervous hint to his currently feminine voice.

Alice awkwardly shuffled her hands through Hayate's leather jacket before speaking up. "No, I'm afraid it's very possible. I know for a fact that all of 80-A suffered memory loss. They must have some sort of method to cause mass amnesia."

"Yes, Alice is absolutely correct. Despite how troubling it may be, I assure you this is well within the realm of possibility," Shuhei added.

Lee adjusted Wei's prosthetic leg. "Say we believe what you're saying. Why bother wiping our memories in the first place?"

"My first guess would be that we'd seen something we shouldn't have, or they simply wanted to make this more complicated," Yukiko suggested. "Of course, once we've settled this matter, we need to have a long conversation about that scoutbook Dylan had."

Hayate let out a groan as he rubbed at Alice's face in frustration. "Look, I swear we'll spill out our guts once we get this junk sorted out. Let's just stay focus on one thing at a time."

Kakeru uncomfortably shifted as he folded his arms. "I agree. I care little about their secrets right now. All I want is to get back into my own body."

"It would help if we could get our hands on Monokuma and force him to tell us what's going on," Wei replied.

 _ **"Did someone say my name?!"** _the dual-toned bear exclaimed as he suddenly landed in the middle of the dining table before cackling wildly. _**"Oh, you all look so damn uncomfortable. What, is an out of body experience too much to handle?"**_

Zalicka clicked Lia's tongue in annoyance. "I believe you've had your amusement. Why don't you tell us how we go about undoing this and, more precisely, what's going on?"

Monokuma offered a wide grin. _**"Well, toots, if you must know, you all just survived another motive. You should take a moment to pat yourselves on the back."**_

Shiori fidgeted slightly as Mr. Bon Bon slowly peeked his head out of Shuhei's lab coat. "What do you mean we survived another motive? I don't remember anything before I woke up super tall and as a boy."

 _ **"Pupupu! Well, I guarantee that's the honest truth. You all were rendered unconscious when I lowered the pressure throughout the colonies and were given a little switcheroo along with a motive. As you can see from checking your motive tabs on your Monopads, you all succeeded."**_

Choko crossed her arms over Kakeru's sweater. "Then that can only mean one thing: someone must have been killed."

The dual-toned bear giggled as he waddled down the table before raising his paw into the air. _**"Right you are, kiddo. But why just talk about it when we can take a look for ourselves?"**_

A few brief seconds elapsed before a large screen emerged from the ceiling and flickered to life.

Despite Monokuma's words,almost everyone had hoped his declaration was false. However, the video feed showed the unadulterated truth.

In a single cell rested the body that belonged to the Ultimate Mythologist. A familiar knife lay imbedded in his chest and he lay amidst a pool of his own blood.

However, that was not the only body present. Laying on the opposite side of the cell door was the motionless body that belonged to the Ultimate Psychopath. The body lay slumped against the cell door.

Before anyone could even utter a response, a chiming sound began to echo throughout the Commissary.

 ***DING DONG***

Monokuma, who still stood in the middle of the table, raised a paw to his mouth to stifle a giggle. _ **"Oh dear, it seems we've got not one but two stiffs. You won't hear yours truly complaining, though. It's important that we keep thinning the herd . You know how this works. First, investigation, and then trial!"**_

A look of terror filled the face of the Ultimate Voice Actor. "Gods above! My body, what happened to my body?" Evan croaked out as he clutched at his chest. "And what about Ren? Is he gone?"

Yukiko shivered slightly before rubbing her bare arms. "I-I know it's a morbid question to ask, but what does become of someone who's lost their body?"

The dual-toned bear snorted. _**"Bahaha! Now we're asking the important questions. You see, your soul is what matters. If the body you're killed in dies, you're out of luck. I hope you're comfortable with Ren's skinsuit because it's yours from now on. Clearly he won't be using it anymore."**_

The Mythologist fell deathly silent as he pulled Ren's hood down over his head.

A look of despair filled Misuzu's eyes as Mirielle's shoulders began to shake. "RenRen is gone? But why? He only brought good things into this world."

"Unfortunately, this despicable game has no consideration of good or evil. It's just merciless," Anh said with distaste clear in his voice.

Sierra shook her head vigorously. "But none of this makes any sense. This is nothing like any of the other trials, especially with us having lost so much time. What are you up to, Monokuma?"

The bear grabbed at his sides. _ **"Sweets, you're wasting your time asking yours truly questions. I'd suggest getting a move on, unless you just want to get screwed at the trial."**_

The Ultimate Phantom Thief frowned as she clutched the bottom of Choko's skirt. "W-When precisely do you intend to return our bodies? Is the motive not over?"

 _ **"Oh, that? Don't you worry. We'll fix that little issue before the trial begins. For most of you, anyways."**_ Monokuma howled in laughter.

Before any of us could offer a response, the Monopads began to chime as they received the latest case file.

Whether we were prepared or not, we were about to face despair once more...

* * *

 **Monokuma Case File #4**

 **Victim #1: Dylan Ruffheiser (Body)**

 **"The victim has extensive bruising around his throat and popped blood vessels around the eyes"**

 **"Cause of Death was due to asphyxiation"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 10:34 A.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at 1:08 P.M"**

 **Victim #2 Evan Drakon (Body)**

 **"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdomen"**

 **"Cause of Death was due to blood loss"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 10:36 A.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at 1:08 P.M"**

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* And with that marks another two deaths. I want to thank you all for all of your support guys both on here and Discord. Our community really is the best!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Wintersmith23**

 **I searched for a while, and still couldn't find what you were talking about. So I gave up haha.**

 **Pokemanallstar**

 **Death waltz indeed my friend. May you find it in your heart to forgive me.**

 **StoryProducer214**

 **Well the family is intact. For now**

 **Guest**

 **I'm sorry for your loss. The unfortunately this isn't some fantasy.**

 **Jeptwin**

 **Pupupu I guess we'll see :D**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **I thought it would be fun to inject some humor in this chapter, before the reality truly set in.**

 **dashunterman**

 **Yeah I saw no reason to sit on that any longer. Especially since OOC everyone seemed quite aware of that.**

 **Fee5H**

 **Well your theories and speculation were good I'll give you that. Sometimes though despair can be more unpredictable.**

 **Raz The Giant**

 **Pupupu your question has been answered my friend.**

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 **Yeah it was a major influence, but I personally loved it.**

 **doomqwer**

 **Yeah romance is a tricky endeavor in a killing game. The sunken ships are a testament of that.**


	26. Chapter 25: Body Snatchers: Act Three

**Monokuma Case File #4**

 **Victim #1: Dylan Ruffheiser (Body)**

 **"The victim has extensive bruising around his throat and popped blood vessels around the eyes"**

 **"Cause of Death was due to asphyxiation"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 10:34 A.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at 1:08 P.M"**

 **Victim #2 Evan Drakon (Body)**

 **"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdomen"**

 **"Cause of Death was due to blood loss"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 10:36 A.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at 1:08 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 25 Body Snatchers: Act Three**

 **1:19 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

The Ultimate Prosecutor, who was still very much stuck in Kakeru's body, stood up before planting a hand against the long dining table. "Alright, you guys, we've got a job to do. We need to figure out what the heck has been going on for the last few days. I get the feeling that we haven't just been sleeping the whole time. The only way we're going to build a case is to collect testimonies, so I think we should start by figuring out where everyone woke up."

Hayate awkwardly adjusted Alice's lab coat before offering a half-hearted chuckle. "Well, I've been on the wrong side of the law long enough to know you're making a good point. Buns, Shuhei, and I woke up in the infirmary. I was laid out on one of the beds, though I'm not sure why." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Jason's body stood up in a dynamic pose as Tae Min pointed a hand at Hayate and turned it into a thumbs up. "That is very good to hear from you, my nemesis! I shall go next. Myself, Oki Sonyeo, and the Chess Mistress all awoke in the comic book shop!"

Alex stifled a giggle, which was all the more strange coming from Zalicka's lips. "O-Oh my god. That voice coming out of Jason's body is a freaking riot."

Natalie rolled her eyes as she folded her arms across Tae Min's ridiculously tight outfit. "Yeah, well, you're one to talk, or did you forget whose body you're in?"

Anh held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. "Guys, this is not the time to squabble. We should continue giving our accounts to Miss Shinsato. I can attest to the fact that Evan, Alex, Zalicka, and I awoke in the diner. Considering the location, I can only assume we were enjoying breakfast before we lost our memories." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Pilot sighed. "If that's the case, then I can only imagine I woke up at the bar with Jason because I'd been drinking. With our situation, that wouldn't surprise me very much." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Choko huffed to herself. "None of those alibis seem all that suspicious, especially since none of you were even near the Eastern Colony. Though, I guess it's possible for someone to commit the crime ahead of time and leave the scene. I guess there's no sense in doing this halfway. What about you, sticky fingers? You didn't do anything to my body, did ya?" she asked as she eyed her own visage.

Mirielle held her hands up in a pacifying gesture. "I wouldn't remember if I did, but I wasn't anywhere near that place. I actually awoke with Sierra and Shiori in the study. After we gathered our bearings, we headed here to meet everyone else." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Witch, who now towered over everyone in Shuhei's body, fidgeted with her fingers. The voice that followed was subdued, but still rather deep. "Y-Yes, she's right. It took us a few minutes to calm down, but then we came here after seeing the message big sis and big brother sent."

The Prosecutor shrugged. "Fine. I'll take your word, but don't get too comfortable, alright?" she asked as she glanced around the room. "I think that only leaves you three. Care to explain where you were?"

Lee rubbed at Wei's prosthetic limb before raising his chin. "Well, we certainly weren't anywhere near the sheriff's office."

"He's right! I-I can't be sure, but I think we were all working out in the gym beforehand," Lia said in the most confident tone she could muster. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Wei offered a sheepish grin. "I have to admit I got a bit carried away when we woke up. I couldn't resist getting in a workout; having my leg back in some form feels incredible. After they indulged me for a few minutes, we came here."

Choko rubbed at her face vigorously. "GAH! This is ridiculous! How can everyone other than the victims have an alibi?!"

A cheerful laugh escaped Jason's lips as Tae Min placed his hands on his hips. "Do not lose faith, my sidekick! We just need to approach this from a different angle! Maybe there is a reason only the victims are without an alibi."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but maybe bunny boy is onto something. What if the blackened never left?" Natalie suggested.

The Prosecutor's eyes widened. "Wait, you think they might have killed each other? I can imagine Dylan killing Ren, but Ren killing anyone? It just seems insane to me."

Wei frowned. "While it is an admittedly troubling thought, believe me when I say how much can happen in a short time in these games."

Alex shook his head vigorously. "No, I don't buy that for a second. Ren was one of the nicest guys here. There's no way he'd do that."

The Ultimate Thief pushed down a wave of nausea before speaking up. "Let's not assume anything yet, not until the others have done their investigation. Maybe we should focus on the motive itself? Monokuma said we cleared it because someone was killed. We know the motive consisted of us switching bodies, but do we know anything else?"

Mirielle's brow furrowed slightly. "According to our Monopads, the time remaining for the motive was frozen at just under an hour and a half. If we failed to complete that motive, we'd remain stuck in someone else's body permanently." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Lia frowned slightly. "Well then, I guess it's not that surprising. Someone didn't want to remain stuck in a different body for the rest of their lives."

The Kickboxer nodded his head. "Unfortunately, there's probably not many of us who aren't bothered by this motive on some level. Guessing who did it, though, is another matter entirely."

"While I enjoy being tall, I do miss my body, and I don't really know how to be a boy," Shiori murmured with a slight blush.

Natalie offered a bemused chuckle. "Yeah, aiming with a dick isn't easy, is it? No wonder boys make such a mess when they're taking a piss."

Mirielle made a disgruntled expression. "Non, I do not want to think about that. Can we please just focus on anything else?"

"Gladly, though it seems like we're gonna have to wait till the investigation is done. Without knowing more facts, we're just spinning our wheels right now." Choko sighed.

* * *

 **1:32 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Boy's Dormitories**

Kakeru pushed the door open with an audible creak. "I don't know what you expect to find in here, Zalicka, but I guess it's better than just sitting around twiddling our thumbs."

The Snake Charmer eyed Sierra's form a moment before shaking her head. Her snakes slowly coiled around Lia's shoulders. "It's only wise to check the room of the deceased. If we are missing time, there might be some sort of clue in here."

"I suppose that's true," the Playwright murmured before eying Misuzu, who inhabited Mirielle's body. "Are you sure you want to do this? You and Ren were close, weren't you? No one would fault you for sitting this one out."

"No, I have to bring justice for Ren-Ren," the Mortician explained as she pumped her fist. "I know I always talk about how we all need to accept that death is natural, but I just don't want to see the body this time. I'm glad we have Alice."

Zalicka eyed the other girl a moment before offering a somber nod. "I suppose there are still limits, even for one so used to death. Hopefully, this search will yield some results," she said before pushing forward into the bedroom.

"For what it's worth, I'm really sorry, Misuzu. I wasn't roommates with him for long, but I could tell he was a good guy. He was certainly far better of a person than I am. He didn't deserve any of this," Kakeru said quietly as he followed after Zalicka. His hand reached for a light switch and the room was quickly bathed by a sterile bright light.

The bedroom itself was rather well-kept, save for one of the beds, which was particularly messy with the blankets strewn in front of the bed. The rest of the room appeared fairly tidy. The bathroom door was ajar.

"Thanks, Keru, but you need to stop putting yourself down, especially if you want to get better at talking with people!" Misuzu exclaimed as she put her hand down on the Ultimate Prodigy's shoulder. After a moment, she turned to regard the room. "If it's alright with you guys, I would like to check his desk."

The Snake Charmer offered an indifferent shrug as she strode across the room. "By all means. I'll give the bathroom a once over."

"Then I'll search the rest of room and give you a little breathing room, Misuzu," Kakeru said with a strained smile as he approached the messy spread of blankets that lay strewn on the floor.

"Ok..." Misuzu muttered as she slowly approached the desk and began to look through its drawers. Please, Ren-Ren, please tell me you left it here to help us. The Mortician thought to herself.

Sure enough, after a few moments of searching, the Mortician found the boy's treasured notebook hidden in the bottom drawer. It rested upon a stack of manga.

The Phantom Thief's eyes lit up as Misuzu gingerly picked up the book. She looked it over briefly before clutching it against Mirielle's chest. She turned to the Playwright. "I think I may have found something helpful, Keru."

The Playwright peered over Sierra's shoulder before raising an eyebrow. "Really? I was just about to say I found something pretty interesting as well," he said as he pulled a strange-looking device that resembled a flashlight from beneath the throng of blankets. He turned before holding it out and walking back across the room. "I can't say I've ever seen a flashlight like this." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

"What have you got there? That's Ren's notebook, isn't it? He usually has that thing glued to his hip," Kakeru remarked.

"Well ya, but I figured he'd probably want it somewhere else since he didn't have his hip," Misuzu explained with a wink. "Huh, why does that flashlight have all the extra junk on it?" she asked, looking over the foreign object.

Kakeru shook his head, though a faint smirk spread across his face. "That was a horrible joke."

"As for this thing? I can't rightfully say. I'm a man of the theater, not strange technology. Perhaps we should start with what's in that book," the Playwright suggested.

"Ok, just give me a second, Keru," the Mortician commanded as she turned towards the bathroom. "Hey, Z, you having any luck in there?"

In response to her name being called, the girl emerged from the bathroom clutching a severely broken Monopad under her arm. "It would seem we've all had luck here." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Alright, it's a good thing we came here!" Misuzu exclaimed with a nod as she opened up the notebook, looking for the most recent page.

As the Mortician flipped through the book, she couldn't help but pore over the earlier entries, all of which had dates accompanying them. The pages were filled with harrowing accounts of a very tragic childhood, one in which the Voice Actor had been physically and verbally abused by his mother to the point that he believed his own voice was disgusting. That was but a small taste of the sadness that filled the earlier parts of his life. After he was taken in by his father, he found solace in anime and mimicking voices that were so different than his own.

As the pages flitted forward to a more recent account, it displayed the boy's heartache at Miyaki's death. It was soon followed by several accounts, in which he began to mention Misuzu more and more. Many of his entries simply implied he hoped he would be able to someday use his own voice around her all the time. The pages clearly dripped with the emotions of a boy who, while depressed by all the harrowing deaths, was falling deeply in love with the Ultimate Mortician.

Finally, the girl stumbled upon an entry dated approximately two days prior.

"Being stuck in another person's body is such a strange thing. I guess it could be worse, though. At least I'm still a boy. Many of the others aren't so fortunate, including poor Kakeru. This wouldn't be so unbearable, but we're running out of time. We've got less than forty-eight hours before we're stuck like this. I've been trying to make my peace with that. If it happens, though, I'll never be able to speak to Misuzu with my own voice. The only good news is that we've at least got Dylan behind bars. The first day was so hectic, I couldn't even think of how to start writing. I think I'm only writing this now as an outlet."

A following and final update was written about sixteen hours ago, though the penmanship was notably messier.

"I've never been so conflicted in my life. I don't know if I've slept since this happened. I know Kakeru has hardly even been back to the room. He's been burying himself in his scripts and spending most of his time in the theater. Things are starting to get desperate. I've heard a few of the others suggesting we kill Dylan and find some way of bypassing a following trial. I don't like seeing my friends get twisted by all of this. On the other hand, I don't know if I would shed a tear over his death after everything that monster did. I think the best thing for everyone i-"

The entry abruptly ended mid-word with no further updates.

As Misuzu read through the entries, she felt a series of emotions, going from empathetic, to happy, then to a slight panic at the final entry. "No, Ren... what happened to you?" the Mortician asked as a single tear rolled its way down her cheek. She looked over at Kakeru and the flashlight he held, and to Zalicka and the broken Monopad.

Kakeru hesitantly approached the girl before reaching out and wiping her cheek with the sleeve of Sierra's hoodie while still holding the flashlight in his other hand. "I-I, uh, do you need a second to compose yourself? We could step outside if you want," he offered awkwardly before averting his gaze.

"I don't mean to be callous, but we cannot afford a second with our current predicament. Shed your tears after we've solved this case," Zalicka said bluntly.

"Macbeth! " Kakeru exclaimed irritably. "Would it kill you to show someone a hint of compassion, or at least pretend that you care?"

Misuzu gave a quick shake of the Phantom Thief's head. "No, it's okay, Keru, but thanks." The Mortician turned and offered the Snake Charmer a sad smile. "You're right, Z, we need to do our best. What's next?"

The Snake Charmer shook her head at Kakeru's outburst. "Well, for starters, you can share what you found. Clearly it was troubling. Do you think any of it pertains to this case?"

"Yes. There are two entries in here: one from two days ago, and a final one from a bit over half a day ago. The first one only said that we were able to get Dylan locked up," Misuzu answered, trying to keep it brief. "The last one talked about how there was a bunch of talk about killing Dylan, but it got interrupted mid-word, so I think something must have happened to him... I don't get how it ended up back in his desk." The Mortician finished looking back over the journal and the last entry in particular. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Kakeru rubbed at Sierra's chin. "Maybe he was killed and then his body was moved? That doesn't fit with the Monokuma File, though, does it? Maybe he was interrupted and never finished that entry?"

"I might be more inclined to believe that, but it still doesn't explain this shattered Monopad I found. It won't even turn on, and the tile floor in the bathroom is chipped. Someone took care to sabotage this thing," Zalicka mused. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"So something definitely happened in this room, but why so much earlier than the deaths?" Misuzu asked as she placed a hand onto her cheek. "And what's with the flashlight? No way something that weird isn't involved."

The Ultimate Playwright stared down at the device in his hands. "I'm not sure, but I'd be willing to believe you're right. Let's see what happens when I press this button."

Zalicka frowned as she quickly spoke up. "Would you wait a moment? We have no idea what that thing does. It's clear it isn't a typical flashlight."

A loud chortle was heard from the door as Monokuma suddenly waddled into sight. _**"Right you are, Cleopatra. That's what you'd call a Flashback Light."**_

"A Flashback… Light? What does that even mean?" the Mortician asked as she tilted her head a bit to the side.

"I take it's something you came up with?" Kakeru asked as he eyed the bear with an annoyed expression.

The dual-toned bear shook his head. _ **"Hehe. I can't claim credit for that, kiddo. You schmucks weren't around to realize it, but this bad boy was used in the first killing game. Essentially, it can be used to transfer memories and even implant false (ones too) memories. Heck, you can even implant false personas into someone. It's a really nasty piece of work."**_

"And why, pray tell, are you giving us this information in the first place?" Zalicka asked in a suspicious tone.

 _ **"Pupupu! Maybe I just think you mentally challenged bunch need all the help you can get. I'll give you this free piece of advice: I wouldn't use that on yourself unless you have a death wish,"** _Monokuma said as he offered a wicked grin.

"Wait... Are you saying that this thing is how you switched us?" Misuzu asked as she put a hand to her face in shock. A look of horror and revelation mixed over Mirielle's face. "So does that mean Ren is..."

A giggle escaped the bear as he waddled forward and poked the girl in the side. _**"Ohohoho! Is that a mixture of horror and hope at the idea that Ren-Ren might still be alive, even if it means Evan is a slab of meat? It's a good theory, chica, but this wasn't the device I used. I didn't just plant fake memories. Believe me when I say that you're very much having an out-of-body experience."**_

"Get away from her!" Kakeru snapped as he stepped forward, only to have Zalicka grab him by the shoulder.

"Fool! If you touch him, he'll kill you, or did you forget the rule he created because of Mallory?" the Snake Charmer asked.

 _ **"Boo, and here I was hoping to have another body to add to the pile."** _Monokuma huffed before shrugging.

"If that's all you wanted to say, then I think you can go now," Misuzu said to the bear before turning towards the other two. "Come on, guys. We don't have a lot of time left to investigate."

Monokuma pouted, seemingly unimpressed with the girl's reaction. _**"Yuk yuk yuk. Have it your way. This bear has places to be, anyways." He chortled while waddling out of sight.**_

Zalicka stared balefully at the bear's retreating form. "Ignore the little monster. He only wants to egg us on. We should head back to the commissary and see if any progress has been made."

Kakeru nodded briefly as he regarded Misuzu out of the corner of his eye. "Surely, someone has to have a chink in their alibi. Maybe what we've found will shed some light."

A bit of a smile returned to the Mortician as she approached the pair. "Ya, I think we definitely found some stuff that will be super helpful," she added as she hugged the notebook tightly.

* * *

 **1:55 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Eastern Colony**

 **Sheriff's Office (Jail)**

Shuhei eyed the Mythologist with a furrowed brow as they stepped into the jail area. "Evan, are you quite sure you wish to do this? Seeing the body of someone you cherish is one thing, but to see your own body is a different story entirely. Maybe you should consider searching the rest of the office while Alice and I handle this?"

Ren's body was frozen in place. The boy who now resided inside stared at the bloody scene that lay before them with a vacant expression. Dylan's body lay slumped against the bars of one of the cells, while Evan's body lay slumped backwards with multiple stab wounds and a knife still embedded in this abdomen. "It feels like I am dead and alive at the same time. What in the name of Hades happened here?" he asked as his voice cracked slightly.

Alice walked up to Evan and placed Hayate's gloved hands on the boy's shoulder. "Look, Evan, take all the time you need. I can't even imagine how it must be to see yourself like this." After a few seconds, she pat the spot with her hand and continued on until stopping at Dylan's remains.

"...It feels like I'm dreaming, but I know I won't wake up," Evan whispered under his breath.

The Ultimate Scientist brushed a few of Shiori's bangs out of his face before walking past the shell-shocked boy. He approached the Veterinarian's side and sighed. "This certainly isn't our first rodeo, but the circumstances are quite unique. I must commend you; I'm not sure how you or Ayashima can function at this height. It is truly maddening," the boy said as he began to examine the scene next to the body.

A giggle escaped from Hayate as Alice looked down towards the Scientist. "I'm sorry, but it must be quite a change for you, Shuhei. You were probably very young the last time you were that tiny." The Veterinarian shook her head and looked back at the crime scene. "But you're right, this is a bit of an odd case, isn't it? I guess I'll get started with Dylan's body first."

A sigh escaped Shiori's lips. "I'm pleased you can find amusement in my peril. If you require any assistance, just let me know. I'm going to search the rest of the room to be safe. It would probably be prudent to finish with Dylan's autopsy before moving into the cell to examine the other body," he said as he peered over at the Mythologist, who still stood with a glazed-over expression. "We should make it quick for Evan's sake and our own. I doubt the bear has allotted us more time, even though it took us a while to reach this colony." Shuhei frowned as he scanned the adjacent cells and ground for anything out of the ordinary.

Alice nodded after the Scientist as she turned her attention to Dylan and began to check on his throat. After looking over the area and checking the insides of the mouth, the Veterinarian stood back up and turned towards the others. "The bruising and the cause of death being asphyxiation definitely point to Dylan's body dying of strangulation. There is visible bruising, seemingly caused by someone's hands. Evan, if it's alright with you, I'm going to begin my autopsy on... well..." _ **TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Mythologist shook his head vehemently. "I-I can't. I just can't. I'm going back to the rover," he responded as he turned and briskly walked back towards the exit of the jail area.

Shuhei brushed his hands off as he returned to Alice's side and watched Evan bolt out of the room. "I hate to say it, but it's probably for the best. No one should have to witness their own autopsy."

"I haven't found anything out of place, but I did find these," he said as he produced a cell door key. "You may be in Hayate's body, but even still, slipping between those bars wouldn't be possible," he mused with a dry chuckle as he held the key out to her.

The Veterinarian had to take a moment to compose herself. She almost found herself running after the Mythologist. "You're right, Shuhei. I don't even know what I would say to him anyway," Alice said as she took the keys from the small hand of Shiori. "I mean, with Mister Psycho's strength, I'm sure I could get in somehow." Alice grinned as she walked over to unlock the cell.

"I was trying to ignore the fact that you can rip someone in half. Thankfully, such power is in the hands of someone like you," the Scientist mused as he carefully followed her into the small cell. He took care to avoid stepping on the pool of blood that had formed around Evan's body. "I don't mean to sound callous, but I think I'm slowly becoming numb to all of this. You know, if we do somehow survive this, we're all going to need professional help. Hopefully, it will be more effective than Doctor Momota's idea of psychiatric treatment."

"That's not a very high bar to clear, but I know what you mean, especially with how jittery I used to be when seeing even a speck of blood..." Alice answered as she slowly brought herself down over the body, doing her best to keep the blood from getting to her. "I suppose we might as well get straight to business here," she said as she began to adjust some clothing to better expose the injuries.

Shuhei regarded the body - more precisely, a series of seven stab wounds - intently. Dylan's blade was still stuck in one of them. "You've certainly come a long way with your PTSD. As for the body, these wounds seem extremely sloppy. The depth and location seems sporadic, too. Alice, do you think it's possible that this is as simple as it appears? Could Dylan, possessing Evan's body, simply have strangled Ren, who was in Dylan's body, as the latter delivered several strikes in the process?" he asked before rubbing at Shiori's chin. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Everything we are seeing here definitely points to that being the case, but based off the experiences we were just talking about, I'm sure neither of us feel right taking it at face value," Alice said as she looked back at Shuhei. "What's our next step?"

The Scientist rubbed at Shiori's forehead. "We've never had a case where things are as they seem. There must be something we've yet to account for. Surely, the missing time and memories are important. I just don't see how it all fits together yet, so let's give everything a once over to be safe. We shouldn't leave anything to chance. Perhaps we should match the bruising on Dylan's neck and see if it fits Evan's hands." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Right. While I'm here, I may as well check over the rest of Evan's body. Would you mind taking care of Dylan? I'm sure time is running thin," the Veterinarian added with a nod as she shifted her attention towards the body's hands.

"Of course," Shuhei responded. He made his way back towards Dylan's body, which now lay flat on its back. "Well, these handprints certainly weren't made by someone petite. I am reluctant to admit it, but we may very well have our first open and shut case." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

 **2:02 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Eastern Colony**

 **Sheriff's Office (Entrance)**

"Jason, we can keep searching while you go check on Evan," Yukiko said as she peered over at Misuzu's body.

The Ultimate Strategist shook his head as he regarded a small desk that was covered in files. "Believe me, it's not that I don't want to, but what would I even say? How do you reassure someone who's had to see their own body like that?"

Sierra, who resided in Yukiko's body, offered the boy a sympathetic smile before patting his shoulder. "Hey, I don't know if there is something you can say to make things right. We just have to get to bottom of things, and then maybe Evan will find a way of living."

The Chess Player adjusted Natalie's short, cropped top before sifting through a nearby filing cabinet. "With that being our goal, what do we actually know?"

Jason began to inspect a stack of papers. "Admittedly, less than I would like. We know we've lost a great deal of time. It turns out there are security cameras in this building, but the feed has been wiped up until a few minutes after the murder." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Of course, that does little to help us. There's no telling what could have been on those recordings," Yukiko said with a frown.

"Hey, there's no reason to despair. I'm sure that together Alice and Shuhei will find something. We've gotten this far, right?" Sierra asked as she peered between the pair.

The Strategist offered a brief nod. "That's true, I suppose. Then again, we've not always been right. I still question our previous cases, and we already know that Chijimatsu was executed for a crime she didn't commit. I don't want to make the same mistake twice."

"I know this isn't much comfort, but we should be able to breathe a bit easier with Dylan gone, right?" Yukiko asked.

"I don't think I'll rest until this game is over. A game like this brings out the worst in people. It's nothing short of psychological torture," Jason said he opened the drawer of a desk before his eyes widened. "What in the world is this?"

Sierra curiously peered over at the boy. "Find some sort of a clue, Jason?"

The boy pulled a photograph out before staring at it with a dumbfounded expression. "I'm almost certain this has nothing to do with this case, but it is interesting."

The two girls slinked closer before peering over the Strategist's shoulder.

Depicted in the photo was a large spacecraft that had settled in the middle of a large crater. The technology, however, appeared foreign in nature, as it was an expansive structure made out of a strange, silver-like metal.

"A ship of some sort?" Yukiko questioned. "Maybe that could be our ticket out of here. I've never seen anything like that."

Sierra blinked. "No kidding. There's no way NASA built something like this."

Suddenly, a chiming sound filled the room.

 ***DING DONG***

 _ **"Whelp, it's that time kiddos. If you'd be so kind to haul your butts here, we can get this show on the road!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed before his voice faded into silence.

Jason sighed as he folded the photo before setting it back into the desk. "I guess this, along with other pressing matters, will have to wait until after the trial. Come on, you two, let's not try the bear's patience."

* * *

 **2:31 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

Monokuma snickered wildly as the surviving students were ushered into the courtroom. _**"YUK YUK YUK. What's with all the sour faces? It's not like someone died. Oh wait, never mind."**_

The Ultimate Pilot, who was still in Tae Min's body, offered the bear a middle finger. "Oh, go fuck yourself. Look, are we going to get our bodies back or what?"

"M-Miss Sheldon, please! Such an unseemly gesture is not becoming of the body of the Ultimate Hero!" Tae Min shouted as Jason's cheeks began to redden in embarrassment.

Natalie huffed as she jabbed a finger in the Hero's direction. "Shut it, bunny boy, or I won't tell you where your helmet is."

An overly dramatic gasp escaped the Strategist. "No, how could you threaten Oki Tokki's secret identity like this? Please do not go down the this path of villainy!"

"Enough of that nonsense. Save your energy for bickering when the trial actually begins," Shuhei said as he folded his arms across Shiori's petite chest. His broody expression was almost comical on the Witch's face.

"Yes, everyone, please try to keep calm," the Veterinarian said as she looked around the group. "We may already have a tough enough time trying to deal with our missing memories. Let's not make it worse by turning on each other over minor things."

Hayate nearly tripped, but caught himself before taking his podium. A sheepish expression adorned Alice's face as he straightened himself. "Heh, I couldn't have said it better myself, Buns. Let's just focus on getting back in our own bodies and getting to the bottom of this."

The Ultimate DJ stared down at Zalicka's body for a moment. "Yeah, not that I haven't enjoyed the view and all, but I'm definitely ready to get home."

"Tch! If you continue to try my patience, I will let my lovelies do to you as they please," Zalicka warned as her two snakes slithered around Lia's shoulders. "Though, I must admit you are right about something. It's past due time for us to have our bodies returned."

A giggle escaped the Phantom Thief as Misuzu gave a wink towards Choko's body. "Ya, Mirie, Lupin says she misses you," the Mortician explained while holding up the mask.

Mirielle fidgeted with her hands as she stared at Lupin's mask for a long moment. "So she's been talking to you, too? That's a relief. P-Please, Monokuma, sir. Can we have our bodies back now?"

The dual-toned bear snickered. _ **"Aww! But watching you kiddos running around the last few days has been like a sitcom. Shame you don't remember all those juicy details."**_

Choko jabbed Kakeru's finger forward dramatically. "Then why don't you tell us, huh? Tell us how we lost three days, or even how you swapped our bodies. The prosecution demands an answer!"

Kakeru, who watched his own body in a morbid curiosity, shook his head. "Do you actually expect a straight answer out of him? He's worse than a politician."

The Chess Player offered a slight frown. "Yes, I suspect we can't rely on anything he provides as credible information. Though, unless he was lying, I do believe he mentioned returning our bodies before this trial begins."

 _ **"Wait, did I really say that?"**_ Monokuma asked as he raised a paw to his head.

Lia sputtered as she slapped the podium in front of her with Anh's hand. "Y-Yes you most certainly did say that! Now honor your word before our blood really starts to boil!"

"Relax, I'm pretty sure he's just giving us the run around. If this is your idea of a joke, it's not particularly funny," Lee mused.

The bear shrugged. _**"It's not my fault you kids don't have a better sense of humor, though I guess I've beat around the bush long enough. You weathered the motive, so it's time for me to return your bodies. Well, most of them."**_

Evan's posture with Ren's body was still rigid. His eyes appeared withdrawn and his shoulders were slumped. He was clearly overcome by despair.

Jason slowly curled Misuzu's slender digits into fists. "Evan, don't listen to him. I can't imagine what you must be feeling, but your soul is far more important than anything else. It won't be easy, but we're going to get through this. We're going to make the person behind this pay."

 _ **"BLAH BLAH BLAH. Do you kids just practice these lines in your free time? Sheesh, it gets so old."** _Monokuma groaned as he reached out and pressed a button. It was very subtle, but after only a few brief seconds, most of the group began to experience a sense of lightheadedness.

Wei braced himself with Lee's body as he felt his vision starting to swim. "What in the world is happening?"

"This sensation is very familiar," Anh murmured quietly as he had to fight to keep his eyes open.

"It's just like before. It's the last thing I remember," the Prodigy said in a wilted manner before going limp against the podium.

"I really hope nothing bad happens this time," Shiori said softly. The Witch turned and pressed Shuhei's back to the podium, before slumping to the floor. She gently clutched Mr. Bon Bon as she began to slip into unconsciousness.

Hayate felt Alice's vision fading fast as he tilted her head to regard his own likeness with a grin. "This is going to sound really vain considering I'm looking out for my own body, but hang in there, Beautiful. We'll have this sorted in no time and make up for the time we've lost."

Alice placed a gloved hand over the Thief's heart. "Hayate, if something goes wrong and this is it, I love yo-" The Veterinarian's words were cut off as she slipped away into the darkness.

A loud chortle escaped the bear as he watched each of the remaining students succumb to the drop in pressure. _ **"How melodramatic! What, do they think I'm going to kill them? Yuk yuk yuk. Yours truly wouldn't get his paws dirty, not when he has so many people he can have kill on his behalf."**_

* * *

 **Truth Bullets**

 **Hayate's Alibi**

 **Anh's Alibi**

 **Natalie's Alibi**

 **Bruising profile**

 **Mirielle's Alibi**

 **Lia's Alibi**

 **Timer on current motive**

 **Flashback Light**

 **Broken Monopad**

 **Ren's Journal**

 **Autopsy of Dylan's body**

 **Bruising on Dylan's neck**

 **Autopsy of Evan's body**

 **Shuhei's Theory**

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* I want to thank everyone who has become part of getting these chapters across the finish line. Betas, co-writers, and roleplayers, you all have helped me immensely! I'd also like to take a second to mention that the artwork on DeviantArt has only continued to grow. Please check my profile to see and support these fantastic individuals. Finally I just wanted to give a shoutout to Celestial. The dude is has his own AU series which is bloody brilliant. I'm proud to have some of my own characters involved. Follow him, he's the real deal!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **PainX65**

 **Hey no worries man! I know that I struggle to keep up on other fics as I'm writing myself haha**

 **StoryProducer214**

 **But never forgotten!**

 **Blazerxz**

 **Hey no worries. I know you're not the only one who was wary about that website issue and I love the speculations. I always enjoy reading what you guys think ;)**

 **Abitat Eco**

 **Haha well I'm glad you're enjoying it. This motive was difficult to write, but I hope it came out alright.**

 **Vulca**

 **Pretty good theory. I'll give you that hehe.**

 **TJMike**

 **Believe me, I know it was challenging. I had to make a list when writing these last two chapters.**

 **SootyThunder**

 **Theory confirmed! Bon Bon is now a deadly psychopath!**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **It's hard to believe we're about to begin the 4th trial already. Where does the time go? Lol**

 **Wintersmith23**

 **That's for you to figure out! ;)**

 **DanganMachin**

 **Yeah it was meant to be a bit confusing on purpose haha.**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 **Let's have a moment of silence for best boi. I am very sorry, but I hope you enjoyed the scene with Misuzu and his journal.**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **Yes I have to see Bon Bon sticking out of Shuhei's coat now!**

 **Jeptwin**

 **Yeah I tried to show some of the physical aspects with the switches.**

 **PettyPunk**

 **Yes they occurred shortly before the motive ended.**

 **Fee5H**

 **That is the most logical conclusion.**

 **doomqwer**

 **Hehe I'm doing all sorts of crossovers these days.**


	27. Chapter 26: Body Snatchers: Act Four

**Monokuma Case File #4**

 **Victim #1: Dylan Ruffheiser (Body)**

 **"The victim has extensive bruising around his throat and popped blood vessels around the eyes"**

 **"Cause of Death was due to asphyxiation"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 10:34 A.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at 1:08 P.M"**

 **Victim #2 Evan Drakon (Body)**

 **"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdomen"**

 **"Cause of Death was due to blood loss"**

 **"The time of death is approximately 10:36 A.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at 1:08 P.M"**

* * *

 **Truth Bullets**

 **Hayate's Alibi**

 **Anh's Alibi**

 **Natalie's Alibi**

 **Bruising profile**

 **Mirielle's Alibi**

 **Lia's Alibi**

 **Timer on current motive**

 **Flashback Light**

 **Broken Monopad**

 **Ren's Journal**

 **Autopsy of Dylan's body**

 **Bruising on Dylan's neck**

 **Autopsy of Evan's body**

 **Shuhei's Theory**

* * *

 **Chapter 26 Body Snatchers: Act Four**

 **3:40 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

A familiar chiming sound resonated throughout the trial room as the occupants began to stir once more.

Alex groaned as he opened his eyes slowly, but they soon sprung open when he saw his own two hands. "Woohoo! I'm me again! Oh, I'll never take my body for granted again," he said before hugging himself tightly.

"No fucking kidding! If I had to be trapped in bunny boy's body forever, I might have just offed myself," Natalie said with a grin as she shamelessly ran a hand down the length of her body. "Feels good to be home."

"All is as it should be!" Tae Min cheered as he happily took small leaps into the air. "Once again, Oki Tokki is able to wield his true power to defend justice!" He finished by striking a huge pose.

The Ultimate Prosecutor quirked a brow as the boy leapt several feet into the air. "Tae, did you forget your helmet isn't on? You know what, it doesn't matter. What matters is that we're back where we should be."

"Bloody hell, it sure feels good to be back in my own body," Alice commented with a tiny smile as she crossed her arms over her torso. "No offense, hun."

The Ultimate Thief offered a playful grin as scratched at the scar on his cheek. "Believe me, babe, I take no offense at all. I'd prefer seeing you like this anyways," he said with a mischievous wink, earning a blush from the Veterinarian.

"Well, most of us have the luxury of being back in our own bodies," Jason responded quietly as his gaze switched from his hands to Ren's body.

The Mythologist shook his head as a weak smile graced his new face. "There's no need to be so delicate on my account. It was just horrible luck on my part. I can't resent any of you for being able to return to your own body."

"At least you still have your life, even if it's been changed forever," Shuhei replied somberly as he adjusted his lab coat. He nearly jumped as Mr. Bon Bon hopped out and landed on his podium. "Ayashima, would you be so kind as to take your furry friend back?"

"Kay!" The petite girl chirped in response as she quickly left her podium and collected the small critter. "Bon Bon, you've gotta behave during this trial, okay?"

The rabbit offered no verbal response to the request. Instead, he merely twitched his nose and pressed his head flush against her chest.

Misuzu rose to her feet and fixed her glasses back in line. She seemed to search her person for a second worriedly before realization struck. "Can I please have that journal, Mirielle?" the Mortician asked, looking over towards the Phantom Thief.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Just give me a moment..." The taller girl trailed off as she looked towards the mask in her right hand. After a moment, she slipped it on and felt her personality change.

"Ahh, it is wonderful to have you back, my dear." Lupin mused as she made her way over towards Misuzu. "Here you are, my sweet. While we didn't get the chance to be more intimate, it was a pleasure to have you over."

Misuzu smiled as she hugged the journal against her chest. "Same here. Thanks, Miss Tulpa the Seventh!"

Lia adjusted her glasses as she stared between Lupin and Misuzu with a curious expression. "Wait, did you say Tulpa? I always sort of thought Lupin was just another personality of Mirielle's. You're not pulling our legs, right?"

The Ultimate Playwright shook his head. "Does it really matter right now? If we don't solve this case, we're going to have more to worry about than some mystical nonsense."

"Heh, I wouldn't take the supernatural so lightly. What happened with Chijimatsu wasn't the work of CGI. That said, you raise a good point. We're still in the trial room," Wei pointed out as he shifted his weight onto his good leg.

Monokuma let out a grunt. _ **"Glad you boneheads finally noticed. I've been waiting here for ages. What do you say we get this show on the road already before I decide we go straight to voting?"**_

Hayate offered a playful smirk. "Don't you worry, Monokuma. We'll have this wrapped up in no time with or without your help," he said before staring intently over at Alice. "Buns, how you feeling?"

"Heh heh. I'm doing alright. Sorry for getting a bit dramatic earlier,"the Veterinarian responded as she rubbed the back of her neck shyly. "Anyway, I suppose we may as well get started, huh?

The dual-toned bear snorted. _"Now's as good a time as any. Seriously, you kids have the attention span of a two-year-old. You all know how this works. It's up to you to determine who the blackened is and I'll dish out punishment accordingly."_

Sierra meekly raised her hand. "Uh, I have a question before we begin. What happens if the culprit is already dead?"

Lee offered a puzzled expression. "What do you mean? How would that even work in the first place?"

Yukiko eyed the Prodigy before clearing her throat. "I think she's asking what happens in the case of a suicide or if the killer and their victim were to take each other out."

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK. Don't make it more complicated than it has to be. Vote for whoever you think dunnit. Just remember, a wrong verdict means someone innocent could be killed while the real guilty party receives a reward. Enough small talk, though. Let the fourth trial begin!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed before he brought his gavel down.

Anh tapped at his forearm as he peered around the room. "I don't suppose anyone has an idea where we should begin? We've got plenty to sift through. The motive, the location we all awoke in, and of course, the scene of the crime."

Alice adjusted her lab coat as she stood back at her podium. "Well, I think it would make sense to begin with the scene of the crime. Are you ready to start, Shuhei?"

The Ultimate Scientist offered a brief nod towards the Veterinarian. "Yes, that seems like the best place for us to begin. Miss Bailey and I conducted a thorough search of the crime scene, along with an autopsy. As per the case files, Evan's body died due to blood loss caused from multiple stab wounds. Dylan's body, on the other hand, showed clear signs of strangulation. There were even handprints on Dylan's neck." **_TRUTH BULLET_**

"So it's pretty simple, ain't it? Someone must have shanked Dylan, who was in Evan's body. Maybe they were caught by Ren in Dylan's body and they attacked him?" the DJ suggested.

"No, it couldn't have been anyone else who attacked Ren." Alice countered, looking back at Alex. "Shuhei and I checked during the autopsy. The bruising on Dylan's neck matches Evan's hands." **_TRUTH BULLET_**

Zalicka's brow furrowed ever so slightly. "Then, that being the case, it seems that we're looking at a double homicide. However, it still doesn't explain what we discovered in Ren's room."

Natalie folded her arms across her chest. "What's the big deal? If this is a case of them taking each other out, why make it more complicated?"

"Because nothing has been this simple before, and Zalicka makes a good point. We discovered several clues that I think we should explore before immediately moving to a vote," Kakeru suggested. "Misuzu, you think something is off as well, don't you?"

Misuzu nodded in agreement. "Yeah-huh. We found three big clues suggesting that something strange happened to Ren." She held out the journal. "The last entry in his dairy talked about how all of us had managed to get Dylan captured, as well as how we were trying to figure out what to do about him and the motive. Then he stopped writing mid-sentence."

The Ultimate Strategist eyed the journal curiously. "So we must have discovered that Dylan was in Evan's body at some point over the course of three days. That makes plenty of sense. Did Ren say what we were planning before his entry cuts off?"

"Ren wrote that a few people wanted to kill Dylan and figure out how to skip the trial." The Mortician explained as she looked down at the book.

Wei's eyes widened slightly. "That's a tough pill to swallow, but there's no way of telling how that motive may have pushed us to the brink."

Shuhei rubbed at his chin. "I'm more interested to know what these other clues were. What else did you find in Ren's room aside from the journal?"

"In his bathroom, I discovered a broken Monopad. Also, some of the floor tiles were chipped." Zalicka said as she gently stroked Seath's head. **_TRUTH BULLET_**

"Wait, that doesn't make any sense. If this really was a case of Dylan and Ren killing each other, why bother destroying the Monopad in the first place? I mean, he obviously didn't plan on dying, so what would be the point of breaking it?" Choko questioned with a puzzled look.

Sierra bit her lower lip slightly. "It seems like the only purpose would be to hide something, though I can't imagine what that could be."

"Could it be that he was somehow baited by Dylan? Perhaps he knew something about Ren and used that to lure him out. He had that scout book we found on Horizon, right? There's a chance there was something that could have been used against Ren," Hayate suggested.

Lee raised a fist to his chin. "So you think that Ren might have been blackmailed or something? It could explain why he'd trash his Monopad."

The Ultimate Chess Player frowned. "I'd rather not bring this up here, but it seems unavoidable. I don't know everything that was written in that scout book, but I saw enough to arrive at a horrible reality. Haven't any of you wondered why there were so many of us here from the beginning of the game? Hope's Peak traditionally only picks 16 students per class. However, there were twenty four of us when we awoke, and that was before 80-A came into the picture."

"Honestly, I haven't given it much thought. I didn't really study up on Hope's Peak before I received my letter, though I guess that sounds pretty weird." Lia admitted.

Anh's brow creased. "What are you getting at, Yukiko?"

"What I'm trying to say is that there wasn't supposed to be twenty-four of us. As insane as this may sound, eight of us were created artificially: Mikhail, Hikari, Evan, Dylan, Tae Min, Mirielle, Sierra, and me. Nothing about us is real. Our memories, our friends and families... All of it is fake," the Chessplayer said as her shoulders trembled.

Evan shook his head. "N-No, that has to be some sort of sick joke. I've already had so much taken from me. Zeus preserve me, you can't tell me that nothing about me is real."

The Pilot frowned. "I hate to admit it, but before we lost conscious, the little Psychopath confirmed it."

"Oki Tokki and his entire origins aren't true?" Tae Min asked. His voice was unusually soft, and his shoulders seemed to slump. "Does that mean his justice is fake too? What does Oki Tokki have now?"

"Non! This is simply preposterous! I remember every moment I've spent with Sierra since she stole me away. There is no way such a thing could be faked!" Lupin exclaimed dramatically.

Monokuma offered a malicious grin. **_"Are you sure about that, Miss Tulpa? You see, while you might have existed, Mirielle is nothing more than a test tube project like the others. Let's just say that the agents of despair run deep. Having members acquainted with the supernatural gives us access to all sorts of dastardly tricks. In fact, more games are being put together as we speak, one of which is for beings just like you. The files don't lie. The eight of you that were created were part of an experiment to create new organisms with ultimate abilities."_**

Alice clenched her gloved fist. "And the sick experiments on Horizon station were used to fuel this, weren't they? Who gave you the right to play God?"

 ** _"God? Please, sugar tits. If there was a god, he checked out a long time ago. I don't know what the big deal is, anyways. How often do you hear about people being added to a killing game?"_ **The bear snorted.

"So my family? My mentor? Everyone I've ever known? I-It's just a lie?" Sierra asked as she felt her vision swimming, forcing her to brace herself against the podium.

Monokuma stifled a giggle. **_"Ah, don't be so glum. Look at it this way, at least they're not dead like most of the people connected to these other poor schmucks."_**

"ENOUGH," Shuhei said a deep voice as his hand slammed against the podium. "I'm deeply sorry for how traumatizing this must be, but we can't get derailed at a time like this."

Yukiko wiped her eyes before gritting her teeth. "D-Don't tell us how we should feel! Not when you and everyone from 80-A are still keeping secrets. We all know that there's something you're keeping to yourself. Obviously, Dylan knew about it too."

Wei tapped his good foot against the floor. "Look, I know how upset you must be, but now isn't the time to talk about that."

"Then when will be a good time? I think we all have been stonewalled enough," Jason replied in a firm tone.

Shiori chewed on her lower lip. "M-Maybe we should just get it out in the open? They probably should know."

Choko glanced at Monokuma before peering around the rest of the trial room. "Fine. If one of you won't say it, I will. I know what's in the book. I just couldn't bring myself to talk about it."

"Damn, well there's no sense in letting this come out of anyone else's mouth." Hayate sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "The truth is that everyone from 80-A was incarcerated in Horizon Station's sanitarium and experimented on. We were even given additional talents as a result. We had our memory of that time wiped, but we stumbled across it as time went on. All of us had our own baggage, our own disorders we were forced to come to terms with. The timing sucks, but I get the feeling we're not gonna get anywhere until this is resolved."

Shuhei pinched the bridge of his nose. "Following my sister's death, I had become obsessed with trying to find her killer. I had every intention of inflicting the same pain he put my sister through. When he was killed before I could do so by Mister Psycho, my focus shifted to finding a way to bring my sister back to life and to find this serial killer myself. My obsession pushed me to the brink of insanity. I can only assume that is why I was seen as an ideal candidate for Doctor Momota's experimentation."

Wei waited till the Scientist had finished, and then spoke before anyone could respond. "I killed someone. It happened at the beginning of the tragedy after my sensei was murdered. I snapped and I couldn't restrain my rage. I'd never had anger problems my whole life, but after that moment, it was like trying to bottle a raging fire," the Kenpo Master admitted. "Most of those details only came back to me after we'd been on the station for a while."

The Ultimate Witch hugged Bon Bon a moment before speaking. "I was diagnosed with Aspergers when I was really young. I always struggled to make friends growing up because of it. My closest friend was my precious kitty, Noir. Then, to my amazement, a boy named Daichi approached me. He seemed like he wanted to be my friend. I was so excited. I thought I'd finally found someone who would accept me." She trailed of a moment as her lower lip curled inward. "It wasn't too long after that when I found little Noir dead, killed by Daichi and some other kids from school. I-I still can't help but cry when I remember burying him. I was so angry. I-I resorted to black magic because of the pain I felt. I-I didn't really expect it to work. A week later, Daichi died in a car accident, but black magic had a greater price. My mom and dad suddenly split up and my mentor, who taught me about magic, passed away shortly there after. I-I've carried that guilt ever since.."

Alice offered Shiori a sympathetic smile. "It's okay, Aya. You shouldn't hold onto that anymore. I know I've held onto my own baggage too long as well." She took a steadying breath before continuing. She removed her glove and held her hand up, revealing her tattoo. "I am a former member of Fenrir. I served as a field medic until my entire unit, including my brother, was massacred by Mister Psycho. Following that, I was in a state of shock for a long time. It was a mixture of PTSD and, until recently, anxiety attacks at the sight of blood. I spent months in a mental facility before I was cleared. I guess, with my history, it makes sense why I ended up in 80-A."

The Ultimate Thief let out a pent-up sigh. "I guess this leaves the worst for last. I developed a split personality as a child, though I was unaware of it for the majority of my life." He paused as he glanced around at the surviving members of 80-A before continuing. "He goes by Psycho, or Mister Psycho. Every time I was threatened, he would come out. He also would hunt other killers and monsters. It wasn't until a few weeks ago that I even knew he existed."

"No fucking way. Isn't that the guy that people were comparing to Killer Killer? The one who was offing pieces of shit around the globe?" Natalie asked with a dumbfounded expression. "So you're saying your other side killed your girlfriend's fucking brother and the guy that killed your sister?"

"Look, I know asking for you to trust me or any of the others sounds like a lot, but you have to realize we've been through a lot. We're not your enemies and all we want is to find a way to end this sideshow, so we can all go home," Hayate said in a quiet voice. "My words may not mean much to you all, but I'm certain Dylan wanted this to come out to make us get at each other's throats."

Jason rubbed at his jaw as he shook his head. "I-I don't even know where to begin. That's a lot of information to unpack. Though, in retrospect, I can see why all of you were hesitant to divulge so much."

"Taking lives is against everything Oki Tokki stands for! Even if he is not who he thought he was, you will answer for your crimes someday!" the Hero said as he jabbed a finger at the group.

Choko wiped her hand against her eyes. "Tae, maybe you shouldn't be so hard on them, alright? Things aren't always black and white."

The Ultimate DJ offered a nervous laugh. "Hah, yeah, and there's no reason to piss off another serial killer, right? S-So we're good, right?"

"Fool, do you ever listen? Mister Psycho is known to only go after scum. He wouldn't waste his time on you, anyways," Zalicka said before rolling her eyes.

Lia adjusted her cap. "I'm not even going to pretend like I know how to feel about all of that information. My brain is starting to hurt. I say we get back to this trial while we still have time."

"Oui, I could most certainly use a distraction from the current topic," Lupin responded in a unsettled tone.

Monokuma snorted. **_"Bout time! You all wasted a good chunk digging into 80-A's dirty laundry. Hope you don't expect to get that time back."_**

"Heh, nice try, but it's not like we have to wrack our brains, right? All the evidence points to this being a case of Dylan and Ren taking each other out," Lee said.

"Wait, that's not entirely true!" Sierra spoke up before curling a finger against her lip. "While it's true that the physical evidence points to that, Jason discovered that the security feed from the sheriff's office had been wiped." **_TRUTH BULLET_**

Evan offered a confused look. "So what exactly does that prove? Maybe Ren tried to mess with it before going after Dylan."

"No, I'm afraid that's simply impossible. The computer keeps a log of when any changes are made, but the time stamp was after the time of the murders, so neither Dylan nor Ren could have wiped that feed," Yukiko explained. ** _TRUTH BULLET_**

"My my, what if this is Monokuma's doing?" Misuzu suggested with a thoughtful expression.

Kakeru nodded his head slightly. "That wouldn't really surprise me. There's also no explanation as to what caused us all to black out before reawakening here, let alone how we forgot the last three days."

"Perhaps Monokuma found that the murder was too easy and wiped our memories in the hopes of making things more interesting," Anh suggested. **_TRUTH BULLET_**

The dual-toned bear offered a nervous chuckle as he patted at his forehead. **_"Y-You don't think I'm that desperate, do you? What a kidder!"_**

"Is it really that simple? You were disappointed with how things played out and you messed with us just to make things more interesting?" Hayate asked as he stared at the bear incredulously.

"Wow, that's desperate even for him." Alex muttered as he shook his head.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "So fucking fess up already. Were you the one behind that shit?"

 ** _"FINE! I admit that I might have tinkered with your memories. Jeez, I'd been waiting for another delicious murder only to be disappointed, so of course I had to spice things up a bit,"_** Monokuma admitted with a growl. ** _"Look, enough dicking around. Just cast your votes already. Who killed who in this case? As if it wasn't easy enough to decide."_**

"Does anyone else feel like this is just too easy? I-I just have a weird feeling about this," Alice admitted as she stared at the dual-toned bear wearily.

"I am inclined to agree, but as far as I can tell, none of the evidence disputes it. Besides, it doesn't seem like he's keen on giving us anymore time." Jason mused quietly.

Lia cleared her throats. "Hey, let's just not overthink this guys! Let's just take the easy win for once. At least this way, no one else has to die."

A few more murmurings filled the trial room as, one by one, each of the students cast their vote. Silence soon prevailed once more.

 ** _"And your votes have been cast."_ **Monokuma offered a low grumble as he peered around the room. ** _"Geez, this has been one boring trial. I mean, seriously. Who wants a trial to end without an execution? It's just unbearable. Don't you worry though, this bear knows how to salvage a situation. I've got a perfect punishment in mind."_**

"Punishment? But the guilty parties are already dead! That doesn't make any sense!" Alex exclaimed.

 ** _"Oh, I wouldn't let a little thing like death keep them from being properly punished,"_ **the dual toned bear chuckled.

A shiver ran down Alice's spine. "No, it's like what happened to Ichiro. Please don't do that. Haven't they suffered enough?"

"Ichiro?" Lia questioned as she adjusted her glasses. "What exactly are you talking about?"

 ** _"Pupupu! Let the punishment begin!"_ **The bear exclaimed before pressing a button.

A wide grin spread across Monokuma's face as the large monitor in the room flickered to life...

* * *

 **4:27 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Punishment Room**

The speakers crackled to life yet again, as Monokuma's voice filled the pitch black room. **_"I call this punishment Puppet Theater!"_**

A sterile light turned on, suddenly bathing the formerly dark room.

Standing in the middle of a theatrical stage was none other than the bodies of Evan and Dylan.

However, "bodies" probably wasn't the proper term, for they both were very much on their feet and seemingly alive once more.

There was the faintest hint of recognition on their pale faces. Blood still adorned Evan's body, while Dylan's throat still had visible bruising around it. Several vicious-looking hooks were gouged through each of their limbs. The long wires connected to these hooks were suspended above the stage. There were even hooks in the back of their necks and torsos.

Agony was etched upon both of the boys' faces, but duct tape covered their mouths.

Their screams were further muted when the jingle of "No Strings on Me" began to play in the background.

Without warning, the wires above them shifted, forcing each of their bodies to contort in a sickening manner, as if they were life-sized puppets. They were forced to dance a little jig across the wooden stage, while blood squirted wildly out of their various wounds.

Occasionally, a sickening crunch would be heard as a bone snapped or cracked.

Tears filled both of the boy's eyes, and the entire stage was soon painted pink by their show.

As the music continued to build, there was a loud crack as a limb was torn off one of the boys, only to be swapped with the other one's appendage.

It wasn't long before both bodies had become a patchwork of different parts, as they continued to awkwardly shuffle across the stage with looks of utter despair on their sickly faces.

Just as the song reached its crescendo, a final sickening crack was heard as their heads were ripped off their bodies, bringing an end to the pair once more. The heads were then swapped from one body to another, before the puppet strings caused them to bow, signifying the end of the show. Afterwards, the lights in the room faded into blackness...

* * *

 **4:31 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Trial Room**

"W-What the fuck was that shit?! Were they actually alive?" Natalie asked as she raised a hand to her mouth to keep herself from vomiting.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut. "No, that's just not possible. It has to be some sort of trick."

A grave expression settled on Shuhei's face. "I'm afraid it is no trick. As bizarre as it sounds, this is not the first time we've witnessed this."

"Why? Why did you bring them back just to kill them again?" Misuzu asked in an unusually subdued tone.

 ** _"YUK YUK YUK. What, are you deaf or something? No one escapes justice. Besides, it would be boring without an execution, don't you think?"_** Monokuma snorted wildly.

Kakeru scowled. "You could have at the very least let Evan have his body back. Why punish him further by having to watch himself be mutilated again?"

"Yosh, it seems terribly cruel! I swear upon my name that you will face justice some day for all these heinous acts!" Tae Min exclaimed.

The dual-toned bear snickered. **_"Yeah whatever you say, bucko. The trial was as boring as watching paint dry, but watching those two puppets splatter all over the stage really lifted my spirits. I guess I'll pass that along. You all will have access to a new area starting tomorrow morning, so don't say I never did anything for ya!"_**

With that moment, another trial had come to an end.

We'd all lost more than just time within those three days. We all desperately hoped that the end to all of this madness lay on the horizon.

However, we had no idea what still lay ahead of us, that this lunar landscape had yet to claim its last victim.

We weren't done, not by a long shot.

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Before I get hunted down with torches and pitchforks, I am sorry if this chapter seemed anticlimactic. However, I couldn't find a way of stringing this trial on indefinitely, so I decided to keep it short and sweet and use it as a means of air dirty laundry that's been hanging over the group for a long time. As always, thank you all for reading! Love you guys!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Poomi**

 ** _Haha great to see you here in the reviews =) I tried my best with the body swaps. It's admittedly a challenging thing to keep track of haha._**

 **Trygve11**

 ** _Hey long time no see man. I wish you the best on your next chapter!_**

 **NomadChild**

 ** _I love the creeping scene of uneasiness that fills you all as the story moves forward Pupupu._**

 **DanganMachin**

 ** _Unless it just that easy? :P_**

 **TJMike**

 ** _I love asking a question every time one is answered. I think that's important for any mystery =)_**

 **ThePLOThand**

 ** _Sometimes things are as they seem. That in itself may be the shocker lol_**

 **StoryProducer214**

 ** _Well everything comes around eventually._**

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 ** _Lol I would call you a prev, but I think most heterosexual men would agree with you in that situation._**

 **bellatrixshine**

 ** _Eventually I'll stop killing cinnamon rolls. EVENTUALLY._**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 ** _Hm when I think about it, there are 3 characters in the SYOC series connected to foxes. Raef, Ren, and Ariana. Just in interesting point to mull over lol_**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 ** _I know this wasn't the most puzzling trial, but it was more about the drama for the remaining characters :P_**

 **Jeptwin**

 ** _Boy someone sounds suspicious. What you don't trust me?_**

 **Fee5H**

 ** _Right or wrong you really do come up with the most in depth and fleshed out theories. Major props to you for that. It's also flattering to note someone would give that much thought to something I created!_**

 **doomqwer**

 ** _Haha yeah I guess it was a blue ball move wasn't it?_**


	28. Chapter 27: Promises

**Chapter 27: Promises**

 **5:46 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Temple**

"I don't know how much stock I put into faith, but I'm sure Ren would appreciate you doing this," Kakeru said as he shoved his hands into his sweater and eyed the altar that now had a single flower placed upon it. His attention shifted from that to the Mortician as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "Misuzu, would you prefer if I left you alone? I'm not really good at reading the room, so if you want me to leave, just tell me."

"Hmm, no," Misuzu said as she looked over her shoulder at the Playwright. "I don't mind you being here at all, Keru. Besides, if you want to get better at reading the room, you have to stay in one long enough. Duh." The Mortician turned back to face the altar for a few moments.

Kakeru felt a tired smile crease his face as he curled a strand of messy hair around his index finger. "Heh, I can't argue with that. I can't exactly complain if I'm not even willing to try. How are you holding up, though? I mean, if you want to vent or get anything off your chest, don't hesitate. I'm probably a better listener than I am a speaker."

Misuzu rocked back and forth before looking over at Kakeru with a strained smile. "Well, I was really upset earlier. I'm sure he'll find his peace now because death isn't a scary thing." Her smile disappeared and her eyes lost some of their light. "But that monster bear went and did the unspeakable. Bringing them back to die again is just pure evil."

A mirthless chuckle escaped the Playwright as he approached the girl and stopped beside her. "I've suffered from depression for many years. I've often wondered to myself if, ultimately, my existence would even be missed if I suddenly vanished. It's ironic, isn't it? We only feel the most alive when we're closest to death. I have to agree with you, though. Dying is one thing, but to force someone to relive death a second time? That's a cruel fate. I'm not sure even Dylan deserved that."

"I just can't believe that something I've seen as sacred and natural is just something he can toy with," the girl muttered. She reached out and placed her sleeve-covered hand on to the Playwright's arm. "If it means anything to you Keru, I'll remember you. We can't change that we die. We can only change how knowing that affects us."

The Ultimate Playwright nodded his head somberly before he hesitantly reached out. His hand slowly clasped Misuzu's covered hand before quickly averting his gaze. "Misuzu, I want you to know that I-I'm not afraid of dying. I just want to do something meaningful. I want to thank you for not assuming the worst about me, even though I've given you and everyone reason to. I can't remember the last time I've had a friend," he admitted quietly. "I don't want anything to happen to you. Watching all those around us who've suffered… I know it's selfish of me, but I never want to experience that."

Misuzu gave a sigh as she looked back at the altar. "I can't promise you that it won't happen." She laid her head against his shoulder while still looking forward. "But I will promise that, if I do pass on before this is all over, I'll watch over you so that you can still have someone to help you get better."

A shaky laugh escaped the boy as he eyed the rebellious strand of hair encircling the top of her head. "I don't even wanna think about that, but if it happens, you already have the halo you need."

"For now, we just have to keep moving on, for those who can't anymore." Misuzu rolled her head a bit to look up at Kakeru. "I won't get to help RenRen anymore, but if you still want to get better at being around people, we can't hide off on our own forever."

The Playwright awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck."...I've been working on a script for a while now. I-I had this crazy idea that we could get some of the others involved for theater production...that maybe it would be a way to bring us closer together, especially after all the drama between 80-A and everything that's happened recently. That is, if you think it's not a terrible idea."

Misuzu gave him a sincere smile as she looked up to him. "I think it would be good, Keru. We just have to hope no one tries to pull anything like Amare did during the concert." The Mortician gave his hand a light squeeze. "But we can't let that fear stop us from trying to bring people together, because then Monokuma wins."

Kakeru nodded his head in response. "You're right. No matter what, the show must go on..."

* * *

 **6:08 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Dormitories**

"Just go on without me, Jason. I don't particularly feel like socializing right now," the Mythologist said in a quiet voice as he lay on his bed staring at the wall.

The Ultimate Strategist stared at his friend with a pained expression. "Evan, I'm not going to leave you alone right now. I'm going to stay right here until you're ready to talk."

Without uttering another word, Jason crossed the room before resting on the edge of the Mythologist's bed.

Evan shut his new eyes a moment as he worked his jaw. "It's not just losing my body. I feel like I've lost my entire identity. I have no history, no family, nothing to call my own. Even my very talent is nothing more than an amalgamation of memories. If I were to die this very moment, there's not a person alive who would grieve my passing."

"That's not true. Believe me, I would definitely miss you. I-I know a thing or two about losing my identity and having to start over. Evan, you are more than just the flesh you're accustomed to. Maybe your history isn't real, but I believe you can create your own story. You just have to be willing to take that step."

The Mythologist slowly turned to face the other boy before blinking tears out of his eyes. "Hades! I-I don't even know where to start. I just feel like my world is falling apart and I-I just need something that feels real."

Jason quietly shushed the boy as he reached out and rested a hand on his new shoulder. "Evan, look at me. I'm right here for you. Whatever you need, I swear I'll help you. Maybe we ca-"

The Strategist was silenced as the other boy sat up and, without warning, crashed his mouth against his. Jason felt his arms grow tense as the myriad of questions began to flood through his brain before his arms began to pull the now shorter boy into a tight embrace. After a moment he broke the exchange as he felt his face actually flushed. "E-Evan, I-I thought you said you weren't… that you weren't interested in..."

A blush had also settled on the Mythologist's face. "Nothing about who I am is real, so I-I wanted to see how that felt, if I felt anything."

Jason found himself uncharacteristically shy as he averted his gaze as he seemed nervous. "And did you feel anything? If you didn't, I-I wouldn't blame you. I'd never want you to force yourself to do anything that made you uncomfortable."

Just as the words had left his mouth, he felt Evan clutch at his shirt before pulling him into another feverish kiss. This time, the exchange lasted nearly thirty seconds. Jason began to slowly turn the tables as he pinned the other boy and finally pulled away. He felt his heart racing as he stared down at Ren's...no Evan's face. "Evan, I don't even know what to say. I-I've had feelings for you, since the beginning, but I never thought...I never thought I'd be able to express myself."

Evan quietly reached up to press a finger against Jason's lips. "You know, you're cute when you get so bashful, but really, you don't have to say anything. Right now, just help me forget all of this? I want to try this, but I don't have any experience with another guy."

It was Jason's turn to chuckle as he kissed the boy's finger before tracing a hand across the boy's stomach slowly. "Just relax, I'll take everything slow tonight. We'll go at your pace, alright?" he said as he offered the boy below him a playful wink.

* * *

 **6:43 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Night Club**

Shuhei offered a low and deep sigh before gazing around the bar. His gaze finally settled on Natalie, who sat next to him with a flushed face. Clearly, she was already a few drinks into her normal routine. "Natalie, why did you insist on me being here? I'm not much of a drinker."

"Because I am much of a drinker and I like having your lanky ass around," the Pilot mused as she reached her free hand over and gave him a light slap on the lower back.

Alex offered a quiet snort as he sat working on the nearby turntable. He gave the Scientist a thumbs up. "Heh, if it makes you feel better, everyone is considered a poor drinker compared to Natalie. She could probably drink an Irishman under the table."

Natalie gave a chuckle as she laid the shot glass on the counter. "Ain't no 'probably' about it," she said proudly.

"I might just have to give you a run for your money tonight," Yukiko said in a slurred manner as she lay slumped against the bar with a distant look in her eyes.

"Of all the cruelest fates, I can't imagine how you're feeling, Yukiko. You have my condolences," Anh said in a somber tone as he plucked at his lute a moment before eyeing Zalicka, who sat a few seats down with a contemplative expression.

"Yes, dear, take your time and drown your sorrows. I don't think anyone will blame you." The Snake Charmer was hardly paying attention to the others as she idly played with Seath, who coiled around her arm. Zalicka's eyes slowly drifted past the cobra towards Anh.

The boy offered her a nervous smile. He couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt as he returned her gaze.

"Careful to do things in moderation," Shuhei said quietly before reaching out to grasp Natalie's next shot and downing it himself. "It's a slippery slope," he added a moment later as the glass clinked against the counter.

"Hm, you don't have to worry so much. I'm good at compartmentalizing. Least this way, I have less to lose and less that can be used against me," the Chessplayer responded in a monotone voice as she stared at the bottle in front of her.

Natalie smirked as she looked over the Scientist. "Well look at you. After being in a little girl's body, you really found your balls." The Pilot gave a wink as she refilled her glass.

Alex turned in his chair to suppress a laugh before pulling his headphones over his ears.

"Must you always have some crude remark to make?" Shuhei grumbled.

"If she didn't, she would otherwise never speak," Zalicka responded as she rubbed at the head the cobra.

A chuckle escaped the Luteplayer's lips. "I have to admit, Miss Sheldon rarely says anything that doesn't fall into that category."

Natalie let out a pleased sigh as she slammed the shot glass back down. "Hey, don't hate on me because you're too scared to say what you want." The girl turned towards the pair. "Like, when are you two going to get over yourselves and bump uglies?"

"B-Bump uglies?!" Anh's finger slipped as he strummed a sour note and felt his cheeks redden. "I-I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"That's a shame. I bet you two would make some beautiful music," Yukiko said before giggling like a fool as she pressed her cheek against the counter.

Zalicka gave a mischievous smirk as she looked over the Lute Player. "Not going to, huh, Anh? That's disappointing to hear. I was interested in your answer."

The boy raised a hand to his face as his gaze shifted between Zalicka and the rest of the group. "I-I just don't think it's something we should talk about here, that's all," he said as he stumbled over his words.

"It's not a bad way of unwinding after a day like today. You wouldn't be the only ones doing so, I'm sure," the Scientist mused as he finally reached to fill a shot glass with some whiskey.

Alex, who was now completely oblivious to anything outside of his own music, simply hummed to himself quietly. His headphones deafened the world around him.

"Now you're talking. T-Tell ya what... when you're ready to have a go, you just let me know," Natalie slurred, trying her best to send a sexy gaze towards Shuhei.

Shuhei noted the girl's top, which was showing even more skin than intended, and slurred speech. Wordlessly, the boy sighed before slipping out of his lab coat and draping it over her shoulders. "Say the alphabet backwards without messing it up, and maybe I'll be convinced that you're not too drunk," he said in a deadpan tone as he rested a hand against his chin.

"Heh, you sound like a cop or something, Shuhei. Come on! I'd be down for that if she offered it! I mean, look at all that pretty skin and those curves. Most Japanese girls don't have bodies like that," Yukiko said with a drunk smile.

Anh tugged at his collar. "Perhaps we should cut you both off before someone makes a poor life decision."

Zalicka gave a sigh as she offered a nod. "I suppose we have let them wallow long enough. There is only so much I can be amused by when it comes to their antics."

"Zalicka, when we get back to the central colony, could I possibly walk you and Yukiko to your room?" Anh asked.

"Ehe, just take the room for the night. Just clean up after yourself. I think I'm gonna just stay here tonight," Yukiko said as she closed her eyes and rubbed her face against the counter.

Shuhei leaned over before pulling Alex's headphones off. "Hey, you can daydream later. Why don't you help us get these two safely to the rovers? I think it's time we call it a night."

The boy jumped at first, before offering a nervous chuckle. "Hey, you can count on me! Ladies, feel free to lean on me if you like," the DJ offered in what appeared to be a flirty manner.

Natalie set her glass down one last time. "In your dreams, little man, not when I got him around." She shakily stood up and threw an arm around Shuhei, being sure to press her large chest against him.

Shuhei sighed as the girl shakily walked alongside him for several steps before he shook his head. Without a word, he reached down, swept her legs, and picked her up in his arms. "Don't get any funny ideas. I just don't want you to fall and hurt yourself on the way to the rover," he said, trying to maintain a clinical expression as he strode forward with Natalie in tow.

"I'm not gonna have any funny ideas," Natalie slurred as she circled a finger onto his chest. "No, I'm serious about everything I'm going to do to you." She winked up to the man. "So be ready to keep me in your arms all night."

The Ultimate Scientist rolled his eyes, but the edges of his lips curled upwards ever so slightly at her prodding. "Whatever you say, Natalie." He chuckled in a low voice.

Zalicka rolled her eyes at Alex's comment and chuckled lowly as she walked closer to Anh. "Oh? Well, I suppose you may accompany me to my room. Choose your words right, and we'll see from there." She whispered the last part into his ear as she leaned in close. Zalicka pulled back and sauntered away from him as she walked towards the exit.

Anh felt stunned for a moment before he briskly walked to catch up with Zalicka.

Alex was left to helping Yukiko. His shoulders slumped but the smile never left his face. "Well, what's new, right? Come on, I'll help ya. I would carry you, but I'm not like sasquatch, so you'll have to settle with using me to prop on."

The Chess Player offered a drunken smile as she stumbled forward before leaning against the boy. "Aha, I would offer to help you in your rut, but I pitch for the other team. It's okay, though. You're a good guy. Someone will notice that," she slurred as she made her way forward with Alex's assistance.

* * *

 **7:12 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Playhouse**

"Are you sure that big sis and big brother are alright?" Shiori asked as she glanced up from the ball pit she lay in.

Bon Bon was currently digging through the throng of brightly colored balls, the only things clearly visible being his long white ears.

Wei offered a low chuckle as he peered into the pit with a bemused expression. "Shiori, you have nothing to worry about. Hayate just said that he and Alice had something private to discuss."

The Ultimate Witch's face lit up as she made a kissy face. "I bet they're doing grown-up things. That's what my parents used to say, too."

The long-haired boy offered a deep laugh. "I'm not sure what Alice or Hayate are up to, but everyone needs their privacy from time to time."

"Yup! I don't wanna keep big sis and big brother from doing stuff together. They're both so patient with me, so the least I can do is be patient occasionally," Shiori said before blinking. "Bon Bon?"

As if in response, a white head suddenly poked out of the pit several yards away. The rabbit twitched his nose before thumping his foot against the bottom.

"I think he's having as much fun as you are, Shiori," Wei pointed out with a grin.

Shiori nodded her head, giggling as she waded through the brightly colored balls. "Uh huh! Bon Bon hasn't been able to get much exercise lately. To be honest, big sis says he's put on a little weight, so this is good for him."

The critter seemed to offer an indignant response as he thumped his foot again before disappearing back into the ball pit.

The Kenpo Master watched with a bemused expression. "I think you might have hurt his feelings a little bit."

"W-Wait! I didn't mean it, Bon! I think you being more fluffy is only a good thing!" Shiori exclaimed as she jogged after the bunny, following his ears around the pit like a shark's fin.

Wei rested a hand against his chin as he continued to watch the girl made circles.

 _Akiho, I wish you were still with us. A lot of us made mistakes on Horizon, but I don't regret our short time together. I just hope all of these deaths won't be in vain. Eventually, this has to come to an end._

* * *

 **7:55 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Theater (Lobby)**

"Does it bother you that we have nothing outside of all of this? I feel so confused. Of course, I'm devastated, but at least I know that none of my loved ones are suffering as a result of me being gone," Sierra said as she regarded the girl next to her.

Mirielle squeezed the shorter girl's hand. "Non. I would be lying if I said that it didn't upset me. However, perhaps I should instead see it as a challenge. Should we get home, my g-goal will be to make sure everyone knows who Lupin the Seventh is. Besides, I have you and Lupin, so I'm far from alone."

The Prodigy felt a blush grace her face. "You know, being here at this theater, it almost feels like we're actually on a real date. I've never actually been on one with anyone in my life."

"Your family was really strict, weren't they?" the Phantom Thief asked as she guided the girl towards the concession stand.

"Y-Yes, my parents were very traditional and would have never approved of me being gay. They would have probably tried to have me treated like somehow my sexuality could or should be fixed with some sick therapy," Sierra said with bitterness before shaking her head. "...Of course, none of that actually happened. It was just a part of my created backstory."

Mirielle's eyes widened slightly. "Forgive me. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it, too. I guess we don't have to worry about dredging up bad moments in our past. If we can put this horrible place behind us, we can do whatever we want."

"Right now, I just want to grab an unhealthy amount of popcorn and candy, and just pretend like we're home. Uh… and maybe do things couples do at movies?" she suggested.

Mirielle giggled as she looked down at the other girl. "O-Oh my. I think Lupin is starting to rub off on to you, Sierra."

The Phantom Thief snaked a hand around her companion's waist and pulled her close.

She then began to lead them towards the snack bar. "Sounds like a very fine idea for a date to me, darling."

* * *

 **8:24 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Crater**

"What are you doing out there of all places?" Lee asked as he eyed Lia, who sat on edge of the crater with her legs dangling over the side.

The Volcanologist nearly jumped at the sudden voice. She adjusted her glasses before peering over her shoulder, her expression softening at the sight of the Kickboxer. "Sorry, I just find sites like this comforting. It reminds me of the treks I would take with my grandfather."

Lee offered a faint smile as he strode forward and took a seat next to her. "Was he the one who got you into volcanoes in the first place?"

Lia nodded her head in response. "Oh yes, the two of us have trekked so many different mountain ranges that I've lost count of them all. There's just something awe-inspiring about the power of mother nature. Under normal circumstances, I would have been thrilled to inspect more of these craters. Right now, all I can think about is how many of our friends have died, and if we'll ever get home."

"You can't let that kind of thing eat away at you. Maybe they ended up here, but 80-A managed to survive Horizon Station. I have to believe we can do the same," the Kickboxer responded.

"Lee, can I ask you a favor if I don't make it?" Lia asked quietly as she pulled her knees against her chest and regarded the boy next to her.

The Ultimate Kickboxer frowned and his brow furrowed. "You can ask, but since you're going to be just fine, it's sort of pointless."

A tired smile spread across the girl's face before she shivered slightly. "Of course, I hope that's true. If I don't make it, will you do me a favor and let my family know what happened?"

"...If that does happen, you have my word, Lia," the boy said reluctantly before resting an arm over her shoulder. "Though, if I have anything to say about it, we're both gonna make it out of here."

Lia offered no verbal response at first as she slowly leaned closer before resting her head on his shoulder. "Lee, I hope you're right. Of all the things I miss, it's the feeling of a breeze and seeing a blue sky."

The boy gently squeezed her. "These stars might be beautiful, but I know what you mean. Don't you worry, we'll get home. One day, all of this nightmare will be behind us."

* * *

 **8:52 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Cryo Lab**

"Earth to Tae Min! What's wrong with you?!" Choko exclaimed as she regarded the boy, who stood stock still in front of a series of cryo tanks. Despite her exasperated tone, she was genuinely worried about him. She'd been trying to get his attention for a few minutes now.

Tae Min had his eyes closed as he stood there, keeping his back to the girl. He gave a sigh as he moved his head over a bit to look at the Prosecutor."I am sorry, Oki S... Choko. I am just trying to grapple with everything." His gloved hand clenched into a fist.

The Ultimate Prosecutor's expression softened. "You know it doesn't matter what happened or where you came from. You're still the same goofy hero to me. If you wanna talk, I'm all ears," she responded quietly. Then, she slipped closer and gently hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry, but my memories aren't real, so that hero doesn't exist. If it's true, then project H.E.R.O. didn't happen." Tae Min's head sunk low and his voice dropped to only being a whisper. "Th-Then he never existed..."

"So maybe it didn't exist, but Tae, you still have the power and sense of justice, regardless. You can still be a hero, with or without your origin story. The world needs someone like Oki Tokki; we need that kind of person, too," Choko insisted.

Tae Min looked over his shoulder at the girl. "Choko... I just... I can't just get over it. Everything I did and thought I did was to make myself think I was a good person. I created Oki Tokki to hide from what I was being made into, and I choose to be blind to it all so I could see Se-Jin again. But, if nothing is real, I don't know what that leaves me with." The boy loosened his fist and stared back down towards the ground.

Choko bit her lower lip as she pressed her face into the boy's back. "Tae, you're haunted by things you didn't actually do. It might be horrifying, but you have a clean slate. I… I would give almost anything to have that. I killed my father. I never meant to hurt him, but the gun went off and all I remember was a lot of screaming and blood. I feel like such a hypocrite, now serving justice, but I have to believe I can do enough to balance the scales. It'll never be enough, though. Take it from me, huh? Starting from scratch isn't the worst fate."

"You're right." Tae Min gave another sigh and a low chuckle. "My story is fake, but so are the bad things in my past. However, my powers are real. I can use them and be a hero. Not like Oki Tokki, but something real, something that isn't a little boy hiding from reality," he said as he straightened up, carefully breaking away from Choko's grasp, and turned to face her. He had a sad smile as he looked down at her. "I've really been a big baby, huh? You've been dealing with real pain, and here I am crying over nothing."

Choko wiped at a few errant tears she wasn't initially aware of before shaking her head. "N-No, that's not true. I mean, it is hard facing such a scary reality, but maybe it's all in how you look at it. I mean, if we somehow survive all of this, you really could change the world, regardless if you're wearing a mask or not."

Tae Min placed his gloved hand onto her shoulder. "You're right, Cho. I need to come to terms with this. The boy I thought I was was just deluding himself. I need to look at the truth, not the fake things I believed to make myself feel better. Oki Tokki thought he was being made into a hero... that he'd get to see... Se-Jin again." His voice trailed into a whisper as he considered his own words.

For some reason, the Prosecutor felt heat rushing to her face from the gesture. "Tae? You keep saying that name. Who is Se-Jin? Rather, who was he in your memories?"

The Hero's features darkened as he stared off for a few moments. "He was my only friend. We were in Project H.E.R.O. together, starting when we were still really young. He was so nervous that everything was going to go bad, but I was convinced we would both get to be heroes no matter what." Tae Min shook his head. "At one point, they separated us. The people running the project told me that, if I worked hard and graduated Hope's Peak, I'd get to see him again. Every day from then on, or whenever things got hard, I told myself I'd become a hero so I could see Se-Jin again because I... I loved him."

A pained expression filled Choko's face as she unconsciously rested a hand over her chest. "So that explains why you've always been so insistent and energetic. You were doing it all for someone you cared about. I-I'm sorry, Tae. I'm sorry none of that is real."

"Oki Tokki put so much stock on that promise. I was going crazy and I didn't want to accept it, because that wasn't heroic. When we were in the trial, I fought against the reality then. I thought that if I took care of the villain in front of me, that'd have to mean I'm a hero." A small tear rolled down the boy's cheek as he looked at his gloved hands. "I have to face the fact that I'm not. I'm a weapon, but I still have free will. I can still become a real hero."

The Ultimate Prosecutor slowly moved forward before enveloping the boy in a tight hug. "Tae, I know you can do that. I know you can be a real hero. I-I will still be here to help as your sidekick, if you want." She mumbled the last part as she buried her head into the boy's chest.

Tae Min's smile returned as he wrapped his arms around her. "Of course, Cho. You've been the one to keep me on the right path. I couldn't do it without you. I think it's time I made up for how patient you've been with me, though." He gently moved a hand onto the girl's face to lift her up so they could lock eyes. "I'm ready to listen to you, now. Sorry for being selfish in this."

Choko sputtered a bit as his hand lifted her face up. Her normally pale skin was now a vivid red tint. "N-No, you haven't been selfish at all. I-I was just worried about you. You don't have to listen to me, I just wanted to… I just wanted my friend to be alright."

"I know I don't have to listen to you, but I want to. I want to treat you as a friend, to treat you how I should have been." Tae Min's smile got a little larger. "Se-Jin wasn't real, so I need a new promise. Choko, I promise I will become the best hero you think I can be."

The corner's of the Prosecutor's mouth curved into a bright smile. "Heh, Monokuma won't know what hit him. Now come on, it's getting late. We should get back to the dormitories," she said as she turned as she felt her heart hammering against her chest. _Oh my god. When did I fall for him? My heart feels like it's in my throat. He's such a big dummy sometimes, but I sort of want him to be my dummy. To be my hero.._ she thought before shaking her head vigorously. "Come on! Don't just stand there, or I'll sic Strawbear on ya!" she warned as she began to stroll towards the door.

Tae Min lightly chuckled as he began following after the Prosecutor. "Well, I can't have that." He caught up with her as he laid an arm around her shoulders. I'm sorry, Se-Jin. A part of me will never forget you, but I don't want to be held back anymore. He stole a glance at the girl next to him with a smile still resting on his lips. "It's been a crazy day, hasn't it?"

* * *

 **9:39 P.M Day Eighteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Dormitories**

Alice sat in a desk chair with her lab coat draped over it.

A warm smile flitted across Hayate's face as his fingers gently massaged his girlfriend's shoulders."How's that feel, Beautiful?"

Alice let out a blissful sigh as she felt her body melting into his tender ministrations. "Bloody hell, it feels wonderful. What spurred this kind of special treatment, hun?"

"Babe, I don't need a reason to spoil you," Hayate chuckled as he dipped his head and kissed the top of her head. "Though, having walked a mile in your shoes, I realized just how tense your shoulders are."

The Veterinarian flushed ever so slightly. "It's because my chest makes my shoulders sore after a long day."

The boy grinned mischievously. "Oh, I saw first hand, so I'm going to do my part to help with that."

"And what if my breasts get bigger? I mean, that is quite normal, but they're already too big. I'm afraid my shoulders are going to give out on me," Alice mumbled as she shut her eyes.

"Heh, like you said, babe, that's just normal when you're pregnant. Don't you worry, though, I'll be here to give you all the best kind of massages," Hayate whispered as his fingers lightly kneaded along her bare shoulders.

The voluptuous blonde felt a tiny smile crease her soft lips as she rested an arm over her still fairly flat tummy. "Love, you've been so good to me. I thought you might panic when I told you, but you've taken it all in stride."

The Ultimate Thief cracked a faint smile. "Buns, I'm not the type of guy who would do that. I want to be here with you and our baby every step of the way. I want to stay by your side till the bitter end, whether that's a few days or a lifetime."

Alice's eyes opened once more as she felt her face grow flushed. "H-Hayate, what are you saying?"

The silver-haired boy gingerly pulled back before walking around her.

A look of mischief played in his eyes along with a clear sense of adoration. Wordlessly, he dropped to a knee before taking one of her hands into his.

"Alice Bailey, I know that in the greater scheme of things, we haven't known each other as long as I'd like. I realize that any and every day could be our last on this damn moon. Despite all of that, though, I want you to know that I have never felt this way about anyone in my life. I love everything about you, Beautiful. You have the compassion and heart to find good in just about anyone. Even with what we've been through, you haven't let that change who you are. My other side has caused you such trauma, but only you could see past that. Only you could love me despite all of that heartache. I love how easy is it to make you smile and blush. I love how you can be so clumsy and adorable at the same time. I love that, despite being drop-dead gorgeous, you are the most humble person in the world. I just hope and pray I live long enough to know this little one. I know that, since they are a part of you, they will be one of the most precious things in my life," he said as he reached out and rested his free hand on his girlfriend's belly. "Alice, when we were losing consciousness, all I could think about was not being able to say this. I couldn't help but fear what might happen. I don't want to live a single day with regrets. I love you, Beautiful, and nothing would make me happier than to be yours forever. Alice, will you marry me?" he asked as he flashed her a breathtaking smile and gently squeezed her hand.

Tears filled the blonde's eyes as she nodded her head emphatically. She rocketed out of the chair, tackling the boy in a tight embrace. "Y-Yes, of course I will! I don't care anymore about the past, Hayate. I-I just want this game to be over. I want to start a new life with you, our baby, Aya, Shuhei, Wei, and with the rest of our friends. I love you so much," she breathed as she clutched at the boy's jacket.

The Thief felt a wide grin spread across his face as he slowly rose to his feet with the blonde still holding onto him. He encircled her waist with his arms as he rested his chin atop her head. "I hope you'll forgive me, Beautiful, but I'm still working on the ring to make it official."

"Dummy, I don't need a ring. I have everything I need right here," she responded as her hands traced along his abs. She peeked up at him with a bashful look. "Hayate, would you mind if we..." She trailed off as she fidgeted slightly. "W-Were intimate?" she managed in a shy manner.

A low chuckle escaped the boy as he used a hand to lift the girl's chin before melding his mouth against hers in a tender manner. The exchange lasted for a few seconds before his husky voice could be heard. "I could never deny my fiancee anything. I'd steal the world for you," he whispered as his lips found her soft neck.

* * *

 ***BEGIN LEMON***

Alice's breathing hitched as the Thief made contact. A soft moan escaped her as her fingers began running through his silver locks. Her chest pressed firmly against his.

"You know I love hearing you make sounds like that beautiful. If I have anything to say about it, I'm going to hear a lot more of that soon." he chuckled his mouth pressed flush against her neck again. His teeth lightly grazing her unblemished skin. In a deft series of motions, he slipped his hand between their bodies as he began to slowly unbutton her blouse.

The blonde felt her face heating up. "Hayate, I don't need you t-to steal the world. Just promise to give me more moments like this. That's all I could ever ask for," Alice said as a small shudder began to run down her. She began moving her arms to assist him with his task of getting her free of the shirt.

A look of mischief danced across the boy's face as he peeled the blouse off of her entirely. His green eyes marveling at her fair skin and her buxom curves. He began to gently trace a hand against her stomach before grasping her chin with his thumb and forefinger. "Then I promise I'll spoil you like this all the time." he breathed as he leaned forward again and sealed his mouth against hers. His hands lowering to gingerly caress her wide hips as he edged her back towards the bed.

Carefully, Alice stepped back with him as they continued their kiss. She pushed herself deeper into the exchange as her tongue searched for his. Her hands began working on the rest of her outfit.

A trill of laughter escaped the boy's throat as his tongue met hers before it began to vie for dominance. His hands loosened her skirt, before letting it fall to the floor. Then without any warning he reached down and grasped the inside of her thighs as he picked her up off the ground, his mouth never leaving hers.

Hayate could feel is own control slipping as Alice's massive chest which was barely restrained by a pink bra was crushed against his chest. He shuddered in bliss as his fingers lightly dug into her creamy silken thighs. Her modesty was only covered by a pair of cute pink panties with two kittens printed on the front.

The girl slightly jumped in his arms as he lifted her. Seeing that he had her supported for the moment, Alice's hands made their way to his belt and pulled out free. Next, as one hand worked on the pants, the other snaked itself under his shirt to begin feeling up his muscular torso. The blonde smirked as she began to push back against the boy's tongue.

Hayate almost faltered a moment, slightly taken back by her initiative. His tongue coiled against hers for several more seconds before he finally broke the lip lock and lightly nipped her bottom lip. "Babe, I don't think I've ever seen you this feisty before. Why don't you tell me what you want me to do? Mm?" he asked in a low sultry voice as her delicate hand traced his scarred torso. His pants began to go slack and pooled at the floor, as he reached the edge of the bed. "I want you to tell me what you want," he said with a playful grin as he raised his hands before shamelessly squeezing her ample heart-shaped bottom. His slender fingers lightly teasing the edge of her panties.

Alice's hand stopped on his chest as she looked into his eyes. "I've been so glad, that in spite of everything, even everything before these bloody games. That I found you." The slender hand retreated back down before both came up grasp the sides of his face. A sweet smile formed on her soft lips. "I want you to show me how much you love me. And not worrying about having to be too gentle with me, even if I'm pregnant." She punctuated her words by pulling herself up to bring their lips back together.

It was his turn to blush as he felt her hands cupping his face before her mouth melded against his. It took a moment for him to reciprocate as he hooked his thumb beneath her panties as lips worked against hers once more. He always savored that sweet taste. For some odd reason, she reminded him of strawberries.

He allowed himself to tumble back onto the bed with the blonde. Their mouths separating for a brief moment as he hovered over her. He reached out before loosening her hair buns that had already become messy, allowing her long voluminous hair to fall free. "Hah, there's no way I'm about to disappoint my wife-to-be, and beautiful I feel like the lucky one to have found you." he chuckled as he eyed her panties that now hung halfway down her shapely hips and her bra that was now off kilter. "You've still got too many clothes babe. We need to fix that."

A light scoff escaped Alice as she leaned her torso up and pressed her lips against his briefly. "Well, I was thinking the same thing," she whispered to him. As she did that a hand when behind her and unhooked the pink garment. Without the binding, in place, her generous bosom bounced freely. She tossed the bra away as she moved onto her underwear. "So how about you Luv, going to keep it covered up?" As a hand teased at the waistline of his shirt.

The Ultimate Thief's eyes stared at her hungrily as he drank in her bare form. It was hard to believe this was the same Alice he'd met properly just several weeks ago. Of all the things he'd stolen and taken over the years, none of it compared to what he'd been given. It took him a few seconds to respond as he felt his black boxers strain as her hand teased the bottom of his shirt. "Oh, now you're just asking for it, babe. Don't be mad at me if you find it hard to walk in the morning," he responded with a cocky grin as he pulled his shirt over his head. His torso was muscular and fit but was littered with numerous scars.

He reached down with his fingers before pulling at the waistband of his boxers. He swiftly tugged his final garment free causing his girth to spring out as it stood firm and a playful grin rested on his face. "Now I think we're caught up babe. Now as I recall you said you wanted me to go wild right?" he chuckled as he reached out and gently spread her thighs apart. His deft hand hooked between her legs before brushing against her pink, soft core. His thumb gently coaxing her bundle of nerves. He leaned forward and kissed along her neck as his other hand began to shamelessly grope at one of her huge breasts.

Alice was blushing madly as she felt stimulation all over her body. Her legs began to wrap around him as she started to squirm in his grasp. "H-hun, I don't want to be controlled by my anxiety. I-I just want to have you, to love yo-ou." She moaned as her fingers ran back through his hair.

A mischievous smile graced the boy's lips as he bucked his hips forward. His generous girth gliding between her thighs as he gently stroked her cheek. "Sweetheart, you don't have to worry about a thing. You've come a long way. Just let me love you and take initiative when you feel up to it." he breathed as he dipped his head lower. His mouth encircling one of the girl's pert nipples. He lightly traced his tongue around it before suckling softly, while his right hand gently caressed her other breast. His other hand traced her wide hip as he continued to lightly buck his hips against her in a teasing manner.

The girl's breath caught in her throat as she reached out and grabbed onto handfuls of the bed-sheets. "And you're always going on about my endowments." Alice shuddered out her breath as a wave of pleasure washed over her. She couldn't help herself from making soft purrs as she felt Hayate's length positioned itself against her core. "Please, I think I'll go mad again if you keep taunting me," Alice mused.

A prideful chuckle escaped the boy as he continued his ministrations against her breast for a moment before breaking his hold. He continued to buck his hips forward in a slow teasing manner as he could feel her arousal as he continued to glide his lengthy girth along her nether-lips. "Oh, we don't want that, Beautiful. Just tell me what you want. I want to hear you say it." he whispered as he playfully swatted her curvy ass, enjoying the undulation it created as a result. He awaited her response as he lowered his hand once more, letting his thumb coax her clit, and continued his slow but methodical motions with his hips.

Alice's heart began pounding in her chest as her legs writhed under his touch. "Ahh! You bloody villain, just take me already!" She tried to suppress her voice but the pressure was getting to her. Alice's curvaceous hips bucked, rubbing his girth closer against her entrance. She took a few shallow breaths trying to calm herself. "I want you to be with me Hayate, as much as you can."

"Take you? Well I can't deny you any longer can I Buns?" He purred with mischief playing in his eyes. He reached out and effortlessly flipped her over onto her stomach. He wasted no time as he lifted her wide hips into the air and gingerly rested his hands upon the swell of her ample bottom. He took his girth before gently stroking her petals several times, and then he bucked forward. His girth slowly stretching her tightness apart as he settled his hands along her curvy hips for support as he began to set a slow steady pace. A shudder of bliss escaped his lips. "Ooooh god. I have half a mind to just never let you leave this damn bed."

Alice felt the wail build in her lungs and buried her face into the sheet to keep from deafening her fiancé. She started rocking her hips back against him, matching his rhythm. When her head came back up she felt her face heating up as a feeling of ecstasy overtook her. "If you think I'd let you go after this, you've got another thing coming," Alice mewled as she let herself get carried away with his motions.

A throaty chuckle escaped the boy as he surrendered himself to the melting bliss as he felt Alice's walls squeezing him fiercely with each thrust of his hips. "Jeez, I'm glad I asked Wei and Shuhei to look out for Shiori this evening. Because I get the feeling this is going to be a long night." he managed in a heady breath as hips met her ample bottom causing a lewd undulation as the sounds of their bodies meeting filled the bedroom. Hayate sighed in a bliss as he reached out and gingerly curled Alice's long hair through his hand before pulling her head back slowly. As the seconds passed his rhythm would become more and more vigorous. His girth grinding and battering against her cervix relentlessly as her walls squeezed harder and harder in response.

Alice felt her head get lifted up, but she wasn't able to focus on it. All she could do was keep a firm grasp on the bed, as her knees wobbled against the onslaught of pleasure. Her core felt like it was being pulled to its limits as she tried to keep up with his thrusts. "Let's hope no one needs us for anything then. Because I might actually have to turn them away." To Alice's embarrassment lines of drool began to form on her chin as Hayate's pace increased.

Hayate's lips pulled into a mischievous smirk as he brought his free hand down upon her curvy bottom causing it to bounce and shake in response. "Oh? Someone is starting to sound selfish. I love it." he said in a shaky breath as he gently pulled at her hair as his thrust became more and more erratic. "Heh, I'm going to take full advantage of having insane recovery tonight," he said as he leaned into her as he pressed his chest flush against her as he fully hilted himself. His free hand began to gently knead at her breast as his girth bottomed out inside of her. "Babe, if you keep squeezing me like that, I don't know how much longer I can last." he wheezed out.

Alice's thoughts were swimming in bliss as she felt herself gripping tightly to Hayate's thrashing member. One of her hands let go of the bed and grasped his. "When you're ready to go ahead, I'm almost there myself." She breathed giving his hand a squeeze. "Though, I hope your recovery time still lets me get a breather."

Hayate squeezed her hand tightly as he felt himself nearing his breaking point. A breathy gasp escaped his throat as his thrusts became desperate and wild. Alice's poor bottom was beginning to turn red from the abuse of his hips meeting her thick ass. His toes began to curl as he felt his breath hitch. "Ungh, I can't hold out any longer. I-I'm cumming..." the boy rasped out as he slammed his hips forward as he felt her walls began to clamp down. His girth began to violently erupt as he pressed himself flush against her back as he rode out his orgasm.

As Hayate sent out his powerful thrusts Alice's back arched, pressing her tightly against his muscular torso. Her legs went practically numb as she felt her core explode in ecstasy. Her hips flailed as pleasure rocked across her body as Hayate gave his final trust. After a few moments paralyzed in bliss she felt her body go out and they both collapsed down onto the bed.

"Hayate," Alice mused after some quiet moments. She gently cradled his hand as she brought up to her face and kissed the back of it. "I love you."

The Thief took several moments to catch his breath as he lay tangled in a mess of limbs and soiled sheets with his Fiancée. His expression grew tender as she kissed his hand and professed her love. He affectionately coiled his arms around her as he kissed the back of her neck softly. "Alice, I love you and this baby of ours more than anything. I don't care what happens, I'm not losing you. You're going to have to put up with me for a long time." he breathed as he squeezed her tight.

Alice let out a chuckle as she leaned into the embrace. "I don't think either of us would have it any other way." She moved her hand over her belly, with a smile on her soft lips.

A playful smirk toyed the boy's lips as he pressed a kiss against the Veterinarian's ear. "I know you're going to be one hell of a mom. I can only wait to see what kind of cravings you have. Speaking of cravings." he breathed against her ear as he nudged his hips forward for emphasis. "You ready for round two?"

"R-Round two?" Alice squeaked with a look of surprise.

* * *

 ***END OF LEMON***

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN*** Phew, well there's another chapter down the drain! I'd like to thank my good best girl Petty for helping me with several scenes this chapter and in particular the last scene ;) Also betas, I know I make your lives a nightmare, but thank you for putting up with me.

As always, please drop me a review if you can and I'll see you soon! =)

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **ThePLOThand**

 _It's your job to answer that! ;)_

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _Heh, sorry this one took a bit longer. Kinky fuckery was involved in the making. I hope you enjoyed the result!_

 **Blazerxz**

 _Artificial Eight? I like the ring to it._

 **Guestds**

 _It's hard to believe anything is straightforward in this series isn't it?_

 **Trygve11**

 _Thanks man! I appreciate that. Oh Ichiro's pic is on the gallery now!_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Well of course I'm keeping Sierra alive. She's the mastermind afterall! ;)_

 **Vulca**

 _Well you never know. The effects of the motive could still live on. Oh and yes there is a discord called Legacy of Despair. We have a large following now. You can search for it or simply add me on there. I'm listed as Crit Fail #9493_

 **SootyThunder**

 _It was an option given to pick both._

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 _As I told you in DM, please bear with me. I know this chapter may feel wild for Evan, but I assure you I'm not crazy._

 **Jeptwin**

 _Well I imagine the treatment will depend on the person in question._

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _Hehehe I love the idea that without a verdict being show by Monokuma, you're always left hanging._

 **Wintersmith23**

 _You tell me._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yup and they're handling it in different ways._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah it was a mix of your suggestion along with Petty's, but I think it ended up in a gruesomely good execution._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _I've had to stretch further to find new creative horrible ways to kill people haha._

 **Fee5H**

 _I'm always delighted to read your reviews and theories every chapter. Seriously, they're always top notch whether they're wrong or right. I appreciate it bro!_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Pupupu, I live to surprise!_


	29. Chapter 28: The Swines' Feast

**Chapter 28: The Swines' Feast**

 **7:15 A.M Day Nineteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Dormitories**

The Ultimate Scientist stifled a tired yawn as he wearily eyed the sleeping brunette, whose head was laying in his lap. The pair was situated on the room's sofa, and Shuhei had yet to fall asleep. Somehow, he had been tasked with looking after Natalie following her bout of drinking the previous evening. Unfortunately, Lia had never returned to the shared room, and the boy, despite his grumblings, couldn't leave the sick girl alone. She was such a damn mess. Even he had to admit that when she was asleep, she was quite beautiful. Her spunky demeanor reminded him so much of Giselly. Though he doubted these two would have gotten along. Their personalities would have clashed. The silver-haired boy shook his head and groaned as he eyed his phone. It was almost time for the morning announcement. So much for getting any rest...

The Pilot began to stir. She lazily lifted her head and placed a hand against Shuhei's leg to balance herself. "Ugh, what the hell," Natalie moaned as she slowly studied her surroundings. When she saw she had been laying against the boy's lap, she looked up and flashed a tired grin. "So lover-boy, we get into anything fun last night?"

"If by fun you mean staggering back here and throwing up on my shoe, then yes, we had a blast," Shuhei said in a sarcastic manner as the brunette peered up at him. He sighed softly. "Lia never returned last night, but I didn't have the option of looking for her. How are you feeling? Still sick?"

"I think I'm fin-" Natalie immediately stopped as her face drained of color. She started to hyperventilate and attempted to get off of the couch. "Fuck. Not again, " the Pilot muttered as she tried to scramble towards the bathroom.

The Ultimate Scientist quirked a brow and reached for the trashcan near the couch in preparation. "Natalie, if you can't make it, don't try. I don't think Lia would appreciate the room reeking of vomit."

Seeing the can, Natalie's arms immediately shot out for it. She practicality dived back onto the couch grabbing for it. As she got a hold, her face disappeared into the opening. The sounds of her throwing up followed not long after.

Shuhei fought back a dry chuckle at her sudden reaction before he inched closer. Wordlessly, he pulled her hair out of her way with one hand and patted her back with the other. "Good grief, you really overdid it this time. At this rate the killing game is going to be the last thing you should worry about."

The Pilot lifted her head up, taking long shaky gasps of air. "We have a fuck ton else to worry about. So what if I want to forget it for one night?" Natalie groaned but seemed to shake off whatever was causing it. She locked eyes with the Scientist for a moment. "Thanks for sticking by me, though," the girl muttered as she set the trashcan down carefully. The Pilot then laid her head back against Shuhei's leg.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be such an ass. I guess we all cope with this mess in a different way," Shuhei responded quietly as he eyed the brunette. "Natalie, can I ask you something? Something personal?"

"Well, I'm sure not going anywhere. What do you want to know, stretch?" She slowly turned herself over onto her back to look up at the Scientist.

The boy's lips creased slightly into a tired smile. "If we do, by some struck of luck, get our hands on a vessel, do you think you can actually get us home?"

Natalie's mouth spread into a grin follow by a low chuckle. "Is that all? I might not know it already, but I could figure out how to fly just about any damn thing I get my hands on. I may be a mess right now, but behind the controls, I'm unmatched," she mused as her breathing began to even out.

"...I hope you're right. I don't say this lightly, but we do have reason to believe the Future Foundation is coming for us. Though I'd rather have contingencies." He paused. He was clearly trying to muster the nerve to say something else. It was quite evident in his tired green eyes.

Natalie had a mischievous glint to her eyes as she watched him. "You seem like the kinda guy to overthink a lot of stuff. Sure that was all that was on your mind?"

Shuhei felt a dry chuckle escape his throat. "Is it really that obvious? I'm far better in my lab than I am conversing with people, let alone girls. Look, I just wanted to say, if there's ever anything on your mind, you can talk to me. I'm not sure I can give the best advice, but I'd rather you vent than drink yourself into an early grave."

The Pilot raised her eyebrows a bit at the boy's words. "Oh yeah? You think you're up to the task of dealing with such a class act like me?"

"You didn't hear me say this, but it seems that I have penchant for troubling women, especially ones that know how to speak their mind." Shuhei chuckled dryly.

The girl lightly shook in a silent giggle. She slowly lifted herself up and adjusted herself to be seated next to him. "Well then, you sure know how to pick 'em. I guess if it'll make you feel better, I'll cut myself off from drinking till we're off this damn moon, at least. Then we're going out to celebrate, you got that?"

A bemused smile spread across the boy's face. "Alright, though I'm cutting you off if you overdo it. You have any place you like to celebrate back at home?"

"I can think of a few, but hey, I'd settle for the first dive bar I see. Just as long as I'm back on earth." Natalie stretched out her arms and gave a sigh. She turned her head back to Shuhei and stated at him curiously. "What about you? Got anything you'd want to do once we get back?"

The Ultimate Scientist offered a weak smile. "Honestly, I have no idea. I've been so focused on a single pursuit, I don't know what I'll do if we get back in one piece. I suppose I have a lot of catching up to do with my brother. I had no family left before this began, and somehow we found each other. The world is a strange place sometimes."

"Y'know I got a brother too. I haven't thought about him much, been kinda distracted." Natalie let out a sigh and stood up on shaky legs. She turned back towards Shuhei after finding her balance. "But hey, at least you've had yours with you through all this shit. The others from the station too, I guess."

"I don't think anyone could fault you for being distracted. I try to keep a level head, but sometimes it's all too much," Shuhei admitted as he watched her rise to her feet. "Why don't you take a shower and I'll get you breakfast? I could use some coffee, anyways." The boy yawned as he slowly rose to his feet.

Natalie gave a nod as she turned towards the bathroom door. "Yeah, that sounds good." She stopped and turned back to look at Shuhei with a sly grin. "Actually, Stringbean, you wouldn't want to join me, would you? I mean, I could probably use some help."

Shuhei's face turned an uncharacteristic shade of red as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Natalie, if this is a joke, it's not a funny one. You shouldn't make such open invitations unless you intend to follow through."

The Pilot just gave the tall boy a wink. "Well, you're a scientist, aren't you? Come research it for yourself." She walked into the bathroom, making sure to leave the door wide open.

The Ultimate Scientist scoffed quietly as his gaze settled on the silhouette of the busty brunette, who had wasted no time disrobing. He tapped at his forearm nervously a moment before loosening his collar. What harm was there in it? When was the last time he'd done anything for himself? He was just as stressed as anyone else, and he would be lying if he denied his attraction to Natalie. He finally relented as he felt the last of his restraints fall away. "You're such a bullheaded woman. If you think I'm going to walk away now, you're sadly mistaken," he said as a rare smirk graced his face.

A giggle escaped from the Pilot as she looked over Shuhei, taking the time to relish the sight of his break in character. "Then I'm glad to be proven wrong," Natalie mused as he entered into the room, closing the door.

* * *

 **9:17 A.M Day Nineteen**

 **Southern Colony**

 **Zero Gravity Chamber**

The Ultimate Playwright stared around the large circular building that he and Misuzu stood in. It was nearly bare, save several spacesuits, harnesses, and a series of advanced-looking consoles. The building itself was rather tall, standing nearly a hundred feet tall. The walls were also reinforced with soft padding. "As I recall, you suggested I spend more time with other people and yet here we are again. I can't help but feel a sense of irony in that." He chuckled as he eyed the Mortician a playful smile. "It's almost like you like getting me alone or something."

Misuzu stuck her tongue out at the boy. "Well, I don't want to force you to change too much. Otherwise, you wouldn't be the guy I started to like so much anymore." The Mortician patted the side of his arm before she walked past him and up towards one of the consoles.

Kakeru ran a hand through his mop of messy black hair. "Heh, I guess a turtle can only come out of its shell so fast, right?" he asked as he regarded the console she was approaching. "Misuzu, maybe we should be careful about touching anything in here. We don't really know what the bear is scheming. This room could be a death trap or something."

The girl stopped directly in front of the device and turned back to the Playwright. She gave a big grin as she met his gaze. "Well in that case, we definitely need to investigate everything. Can't let Monokuma's plans go uninterrupted, after all." Misuzu looked back to the console and began looking it over.

"You're such a troublemaker. Macbeth, you're going to be the death of us! Don't be getting any funny ideas," Kakeru said as he began to approach the console. However, he could already see his protests were in vain. He could see the mischief playing in the albino girl's eyes.

Misuzu's finger slowly hovered around in the air as she looked over the various buttons and switches. She started to snicker after she found one in particular that caught her attention. The Mortician gave a quick glance to the Playwright. "Come on Keru, we need to just have fun sometimes, y'know?"

Before the boy could respond, Misuzu pressed the start button.

"M-Misuzu!" he sputtered as he felt his feet suddenly leave the ground and a sense of weightless fell over him. He waved his arms through the air as he began to pivot through the air. Kakeru watched as the Mortician lifted up as well. With her fake wings, she actually looked like an angel. "You just couldn't resist, could you?" He sighed, though a faint smile pulled at his lips as he weaved through the air like he was swimming through water.

"I regret nothing!" Misuzu cheered. She began to flip in the air, laughing the whole time. "See, this is fun right, Keru?" she asked as she pressed her legs against a wall. The Mortician then kicked off the surface to go floating towards Kakeru.

Kakeru's jaw fell open as he waved his arms in the air uselessly. The Mortician practically collided into him, the pair whirled through the air as a tangle of limbs. "Oww! Yeah, loads of fun. I hope we can get back do the ground when we're done," he muttered as he nodded towards the ground.

Misuzu' s smile beamed towards the boy as she enjoyed the ride through the air. "Aw, don't be such a spoilsport. Besides, all we gotta do is push ourselves back at the console." She then wrapped Kakeru into a hug, causing the two of them to tumble around more through the air.

"Heh. Fine, have it your way. I have question for you though, angel. Are you ticklish at all?" he asked as a smirk graced his lips. He squeezed her for a moment, digging his fingers into her sides.

Misuzu clamped her mouth shut tight, but laughter was already starting to fight it's way out. After a few more moments of struggling, the girl began howling with laughter as she swatted at Kakeru with her long sleeves. "S-Stop it, haha, or I-I'm gonna getcha back..." She continued giggling, but she put her hands onto the Playwright's side. Misuzu smirked as she started getting her revenge, tickling back at the boy.

A snort escaped the Playwright as he felt her fingers teasing his sides. However, he refused to cease his actions. His fingers danced into her sides as the pair continued to whirl slowly through the air. They were now nearly twenty feet high. The star-filled sky shown through the top of the dome. "Just give up, already. There's no way I'm gonna concede defeat," he vowed with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Misuzu tried her best to return the look between fits of giggling. "N-No way, huh? How about this?" The Mortician blushed. She tried her best to keep herself composed as she moved in close and made a quick peck against the boy's cheek.

Kakeru's brain seemed to shut down a moment. His fingers stopped squirming and his face became very red. "W-What? You… You kissed me," he stammered dumbly as he stared at the Mortician with a bashful expression and they continued to slowly pivot through the air. The Playwright could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he stared at Misuzu intently.

Misuzu seemed to be in a bit of shock herself. "Y-Yeah, it just kinda felt right." She covered her face in embarrassment. The Mortician struggled for a bit to try to move away, but to no avail due to the lack of gravity. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Upset me? I-I... no. I just… I never thought that you'd..." Kakeru trailed off. He seemed to struggle for the right words, but then he leaned forward and clumsily pressed his mouth against hers.

The Mortician's worries peeled away as she moved to try and get more comfortably involved in the kiss. She broke away after enjoying the blissful feelings for a time so she could catch her breath. Misuzu hugged the boy and placed her head against Kakeru's chest. "So, I guess it's good we didn't go with anyone else, huh?"

A flush remained on the Playwright's face as she nuzzled against his chest. His arms slowly curled around her before squeezing her tightly. "Angel, I would never complain about spending time with you. E-Especially like this," he chuckled nervously as he rested his chin on top of her head.

Misuzu nestled her head against his chest with a calm smile. "Yeah, this is nice." She enjoyed the serenity for a few moments before her eyes snapped open in realization. "U-Uh Keru... We need to go. Now!" She pulled away and started looking towards the console, which was getting further away.

The boy's eyes widened as he realized how far they'd floated from the ground. "Dammit, you're right. I-I don't like the idea of being this high up. If someone turns this thing off, we'll be turned into a pancake," he said as he began to wave his arms frantically.

"W-Well, that too, I guess. But it's more that..." Misuzu began to blush furiously and buried her face back into her sleeves. In a whisper, she added, "I, need to pee, like, really badly..."

The Ultimate Playwright offered a deadpan expression before shaking his head. "...It's a really good thing we were alone," he muttered as he floated towards the floor. "Just hold it a little longer. We'll be out of here in no time."

* * *

 **11:06 A.M Day Nineteen**

 **Southern Colony**

 **Bowling Alley**

The Ultimate Thief let out a low whistle as he walked through the modest-sized bowling alley. There were six lanes in total, with each supporting up to eight players in total. There was a large counter near the entrance, and behind it was a Monokuma who sat polishing shoes. Several racks containing different sizes of bowling balls littered the area, neon lights and disco balls illuminated the room, giving it a very welcoming feeling, and there was even a bulletin posted on the wall that included the rules of conduct. "Wow, I've gotta say this place is something else. I can't even remember the last time I've gone bowling," Hayate remarked as he scratched at a scar on his cheek.

"Seeing places such as this really takes you back home, doesn't it? It's easy to forget how far away from home we really are,"Anh remarked as he crouched before inspecting one of the various bowling balls.

Lee adjusted his beanie and felt a grin pulling at his lips. "You know, maybe we should get everyone together sometime. I mean, yeah we're in a horrible situation, but we can't always focus on that, right? This place would make a great night for all of us to blow off some steam."

Tae Min looked around the room calmly. "I'd like that a lot. Even in my fake memories, I never got to do things like bowling, so it'd be nice to try it out." The Hero sighed as he walked up to one of the countless shelves to study the different colored balls.

Hayate hesitantly approached him before gingerly patting the shorter boy on the shoulder. "Tae, I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye on everything, but I'd like to try and change that. I swear if we get out of this mess, I'm going straight. No more crime. Period. So whaddya say we let bygones be bygones, huh?"

Tae Min awkwardly scratched at the back of his head. "You know, I was trying to think of a good way to start a conversation with you without it being too awkward, though I guess that doesn't matter now. You don't have to worry about me. I know you're a good guy. I was just caught up in my fantasy. It's good that you want to change, but you don't owe it to me." He gave a strained smile while looking up towards the Thief.

"Hah, I don't think there was a way of us having this conversation without it being a little awkward. I know we all dropped a lot of personal stuff on you guys. There's just been enough pain without paranoia causing more, y'know?" Hayate said as a grin spread across his face. "Though if you ever wanna spar, I know my darker half wants to see what you're made of."

The Hero chuckled softly as he looked over his gloved hand. "I don't think I've had anyone who I could spar with seriously. Probably be pretty fun, actually. But we can talk about that later."

"Hey, I think this is worth celebrating. We'll all sleep better knowing you two aren't going to tear each other's head off!" Lee laughed as he came up behind the pair before pulling them both into headlocks. "Seriously though, we should see if we can't talk everyone into coming out here tonight. Heh, besides I'd like to see which of us is the best when it comes to bowling." The Kickboxer chuckled.

Anh thoughtfully tapped his chin as he rose back to his feet and gazed over at the trio. "Well, there is a small problem with that. If everyone agrees, we'll have too many people to play in a single game."

"That's no problem at all," Hayate remarked as he wiggled out of Lee's hold. "We can have several groups face off, and the winner of each game moves onto the finals. Whaddya say, Tae? That sound fun to you?"

The shorter boy nodded back. "Definitely. I may have never played before, but I think I can keep up pretty easily." Tae Min reached out with just his index finger and effortlessly lifted one of the nearby balls. He turned back to the others with a smirk.

Lee's grin faltered a moment as his shoulders slumped. "Oh crap, I think we might have bitten off more than we can chew."

"Don't despair so quickly, my friend. He may have strength, but this game is more about technique and accuracy," the Luteplayer responded with a bemused expression.

Hayate rubbed the back of his neck before eying the Hero, who still had a smirk plastered on his face. "You know, somehow I don't think that'll be an issue either. Let's just hope this building survives tonight."

* * *

 **1:32 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Southern Colony**

 **Ice Rink**

Choko rested her hands against her sides. She huffed as she stared out at the icy floor that took up a majority of the stadium. The building was huge with several stands, locker rooms, and bathrooms filling the entirety of the area. The temperature was exceptionally chilly in the building, as evidenced by the fact that she could see her own breath. "Sheesh! What is it with all these places? If they just wanted us to kill one another, why did they bother with all this junk?"

Wei, who stood next to her and Lia near the edge of the ice, shook his head. "If this place is anything like Horizon, it probably was originally designed with the best of intentions, only to be perverted by the person behind this."

"No kidding. Someone went to a lot of trouble for this whole charade, didn't they?" Lia asked as she hugged herself slightly. "Well you won't catch me out there. I'd bust my tail in a heartbeat. I can embarrass myself fine without doing that."

A trill of laughter could be heard from behind them as Zalicka emerged from a locker room, garbed in a skating outfit. Her sun-kissed skin gleamed in the bright light of the stadium. She flitted forward before gingerly resting Seath and Veaza onto the ground near the trio. "Honestly, having grown up in Egypt, this is a rare luxury. I've always wanted to try this. Please watch after my darlings, I won't be too long," Zalicka said with a mischievous wink. She then glided past the other students and onto the ice.

Despite her inexperience, she twirled effortlessly, her light red skirt billowing above her upper thighs as she spun on a single shapely leg.

The Ultimate Prosecutor eyed the pair of snakes, whose heads weaved slightly as they watched their mistress' motions. "Jeez, Zalicka is always doing things her own way, isn't she?"

"You can say that again, but you have to admire her sense of boldness. I try to put on a brave face a lot, but she's always so tough and fearless. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little jealous," the Volcanologist admitted as she adjusted her glasses.

Wei watched the Snake Charmer glide across the rink like a ballerina with a fond expression as he favored his good leg. "Killing game aside, everyone handles difficult challenges in their own way. Zalicka always seems haughty and short with us, but I'd be willing to bet she's just as insecure as the rest of us sometimes. She's just exceptional at keeping it to herself."

"You know, I feel the same way about Misuzu. I know she's been hurting with everything that's happened between Mallory and Ren. However, she rarely lets it show," Choko murmured.

"Sometimes it's just hard to let yourself feel vulnerable. I know I hate feeling that way, but it's been nice having someone make me feel comfortable with being who I am," Lia said with a timid blush as she rubbed her hands together.

A warm smile spread across the Kenpo Master's face as he regarded the red head. She and Lee have been good for each other. I just hope this game is more merciful than the last one. His musing was cut short by a loud cracking sound.

Zalicka's graceful movements were broken as the ice beneath her suddenly splintered, and without warning, she fell through the sheet of ice, the large slab of ice covering her descent in the frozen water beneath it.

"ZALICKA!" Choko cried in horror as she was about to dart out across the rink. Both of Zalicka's snakes coiled as if prepared to strike. Alarm even seemed to fill their sharp eyes.

The Prosecutor was stopped though by Lia, who grabbed her arm as fear filled her eyes. "Ch-Choko, wait. It's not safe. If you run out there, you could fall in too."

The bob-haired girl huffed. "I know that, but we can't just stand here! We have to do something!"

No sooner had the words left her mouth did she register a blur of motion.

Wei lurched towards the edge of the ice with an uneven gait before bringing his metal heel down upon the edge of the ice. The ice splintered effortlessly under the weight, leaving a resounding crunch in its wake. His dark green eyes settled on the gaping hole. He took a sobering breath before lunging for the opening in the ice.

"WEI!" Lia yelled as she and Choko watched in shock. The cold water that pelted them seemed to snap them back to reality.

The Ultimate Prosecutor set her jaw. "Come on, we need to get some towels out of the locker room and a change of clothes. If they get out of there, we'll need to warm them up pronto!"

"I-I'm right behind you." Lia said with a curt nod as she followed after the Prosecutor.

Zalicka felt the cold water numbing her entire body. It felt like a thousand needles stabbing into her flesh. She kept trying to resurface as her hands pounded against the layer of ice above her. She felt her knuckles split, though she was left unsuccessful with each attempt. She could feel her lungs beginning to burn and her vision starting to swim. Just as darkness began to consume her, she felt something or someone embracing her.

She choked out a desperate breath before the light faded from eyes...

The Snake Charmer found herself standing in the sands of a large desert with a massive pyramid towering in the distance. She couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the idea of this being how she passed on. It was such a ridiculous cliche. After all that she'd been through, and this was how she would die? How utterly preposterous. She didn't know when it had begun, but she felt hot tears stinging her cheeks. She wiped them away with a furious expression. No, she didn't want to die. She wasn't sure what was left for her in the world, but she didn't want it to end like this. She shivered as the desert around her seemed to grow cold. Even in this dream state, she felt her body growing heavy. This was how she would meet her end. She'd never even bid farewell to her dearest friends, nor had she consummated her relationship with Anh. It was unfair. So unfair. She began to choke up before feeling a heat swelling in her chest.

Without warning, Zalicka's amber eyes snapped open. She found herself back in the real world. She was laying on the concrete floor outside of the ice rink. She was still shaking horribly from the cold as the only heat she felt blossomed from the mouth blowing air into hers.

The boy seemed to register the situation as he suddenly sat up. His body trembled horribly as well. "Z-Zalicka? Are you alright? I thought we'd lost you for a second," Wei admitted with a strained chuckle.

"I-I'm fine. I-It's just so cold," Zalicka said as her blue lips fumbled and her teeth chattered. She continued to stare dumbfounded at the bare-chested boy in front of her. "Y-You saved me?"

At her words, the boy actually laughed. "Of course. Don't you think we've lost enough people? Come on, we need to get you warmed up." he said as he struggled to stand up. He then picked her up off the floor without warning.

It was at this time that Lia and Choko emerged with towels from the locker room.

"Oh my god, you did it!" Choko said with a relieved expression as she saw the pair.

"Y-Yeah, but I think we're both this close to becoming human popsicles. Why don't we move back into the locker room?" Wei suggested as he moved with an uneven stride towards the door.

The Ultimate Volcanologist quickly draped towels around both of them as she followed in stride. "That's probably for the best. It's way warmer in there, anyways."

Choko strode forward before holding the door ahead of them wide open.

Zalicka lolled her head to the ground as she watched her beloved snakes following after them. She felt completely mortified at being so weak at the moment, but nevertheless, she mumbled a soft thank you that Wei could barely register.

"Anytime. Just try and stay awake, alright? I-I think we might just avoid this place from now on," Wei said between shaky breaths as he carried Zalicka through the open doorway...

* * *

 **2:13 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **North East Colony**

 **Hot Springs (Locker Room)**

The Ultimate Prodigy sighed in bliss as she rummaged through a small locker for her clothes. A towel was draped around her petite frame. "I'm glad we played hooky. We have a habit of sitting out when it comes to exploration, but goodness was this worth it. That warm water felt so good." She giggled as she pulled a small container out and hid it behind her back. She turned to face Mirielle, who was also rummaging through her locker. "I-I'm always glad to spend more time with you. I'm sorry I fell asleep during the movie last night," she muttered timidly.

The Phantom Thief turned towards Sierra with smirk. "It's okay darling. I can't be upset about getting to be around you, especially when you are so adorable when you're asleep." Mirielle punctuated her words with a wink.

"A-Adorable?!" Sierra stammered weakly as she felt her face glowing. "I-I uh had an idea for something we could do," she stuttered out as she revealed the small container. "H-Have you ever heard of the pocky game?"

Mirrielle chuckled to herself over her girlfriend's reactions. She arched her brow, however, as she looked at the box. "Non, I can't say I've heard of it before," she mused with a coy smile. "Maybe we should play a few times to make sure I understand it correctly."

"W-Well it's pretty easy," the Prodigy responded as she pulled a small pocky stick out. "Both of us start by nibbling one side of a single stick as our lips move closer together. You lose if you pull away first," she explained as she adjusted her towel with a single hand.

The Phantom Thief gave a nod. "Sounds like just my kind of game. Come on, then, I'd love to play," the taller girl said as she made her way over towards a nearby bench. She carefully took a seat and waved for Sierra to join her.

The younger girl took a steadying breath before following Mirielle's lead and taking a seat next to her. She shyly took the pocky stick, placing it between her lips, and leaned forward. Her face was now a cherry tint as she stared expectantly.

Mirrielle wasted no time. Once Sierra was ready with the pocky, she moved in close. Her mouth wrapped around the stick. She also used her hands to trace around the Prodigy's bare shoulders.

The stick almost fell from Sierra's lips in response. Her silvery eyes stared at Mirielle as she meekly began to nibble at the stick. Her eyes settled on the other girl's soft lips.

The taller girl let out a quiet giggle. Her hands followed down Sierra's arms and softly grasped onto her hands. She continued to make steady progress as she nibbled closer to the other girl.

The Ultimate Prodigy squeezed her eyes shut as she suddenly began to chew on the tasty stick. Before long, her lips overtook the Thief's, causing a gasp to catch in the back of her throat. She slowly curled her arms around Mirielle. She was clumsy, but clearly eager and nervous.

At first, Mirielle's eyes widened in shock, but she quickly recovered and leaned into the kiss. Her hands grabbed onto Sierra and brought the two of them closer together. The Thief smirked against the kiss as she pulled at the smaller girl's towel.

A whimper escaped Sierra as the cool air licked at her skin. Her towel fell to the floor, leaving her completely bare. Though nervous, she deepened the kiss as she pressed her petite frame flush against the bustier girl.

Mirrielle let her own towel fall by the wayside as she embraced Sierra. After taking time to savor the feeling, she broke away from the kiss. Her gaze locked with the Prodigy's. "Looks like you win, my dear. So, are you ready to claim your prize?"

The Prodigy felt her embarrassment return as heat rushed to her face. "I-I've never done anything like that before. D-Do you think you could maybe show me? " she stammered. She felt herself cross her arms across her chest.

Mischief glinted in the Thief's eyes as she gently moved Sierra's arms aside. Once that was done, she pulled the girl's chest against her own larger breasts. "Gladly, but I'm sure a smart little cutie like you will get the idea pretty quickly." She pressed her lips back against the Prodigy's, making another low chuckle.

As Mirielle's lips seized hers, she felt her shyness began to melt away. Her insecurities were quickly overtaken by instinct. Her arms encircled the Phantom Thief's waist as she felt the other girl leading her back to the bench. For Sierra, her senses were overtaken by the moment. This was her first time, and it would be with the person she cherished most. Everything else in their world might be artificial, but what they felt was very much real...

* * *

 **3:23 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Southern Colony**

 **Archery Range**

The DJ's gaze flitted around the dozens of targets that lay strewn about the lunar surface, all of which were spaced at different intervals.

There was a series of bows and arrows that were stored inside a small storage building, which was adjacent to the range itself. Several of the targets had already been skewered by arrows.

"Okay, so call me paranoid, but doesn't this place just scream 'murder location' to you guys?" Alex asked as he nervously fiddled with his headphones.

Yukiko offered the boy a sympathetic smile as she lightly massaged her forehead. "After what we've seen so far, I'm not sure if any place is sacred, though I know what you mean. Being surrounded by numerous weapons isn't exactly comforting. It looks like this place has seen some use beforehand. It was just unlocked this morning, but clearly someone has been here. I can't imagine Monokuma would be the type to use this place."

"Perhaps, we're not alone here," Evan suggested quietly as he folded his arms. His hair now resembled the color and style he had in his original body, and his outfit was somewhat of a mixture of Ren's and his own. The toga uniform he'd once worn had been stitched over Ren's jacket.

"Wait. You think there're, like, little green men wandering around, or something?" Alex asked with an aghast expression.

A sigh escaped the Chess Player. "Don't be ridiculous, Alex. I think the last thing we have to worry about is some extraterrestrial. What Evan is saying is maybe there was, or is, someone else on the moon with us."

Alex blushed slightly. "R-Right, that's what I meant too! I was just making a joke. But hey, we know someone else is here, right? I mean, the person behind all of this probably just got bored. This had to take a while to set up, right?"

The Ultimate Mythologist's eyes widened. "Of course! Why didn't we think of this sooner. All of this construction, all of these facilities, there's no way it could be done without time and manpower. For all we know, there could be others here on the moon with us."

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time we've discovered survivors other than ourselves," Yukiko mused quietly as she thumbed at her chin. "Perhaps we should bring it up this evening at dinner? It's a theory worth exploring."

* * *

 **5:55 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Eastern Colony**

 **Ranch**

Shiori kept sneaking worried glances at the Ultimate Veterinarian as they, along with Jason, made their way towards the entrance of the ranch. "Big sis, are you okay? You slept all day. You're not sick, are you?"

The Ultimate Strategist had to fight to suppress a chuckle. Weariness showed on his own face too, despite how early it was in the evening. "I don't think you have to worry. I doubt it's anything serious," he said trading a playful wink with the blonde.

Alice looked at Shiori with a smirk of her own. "No, it's nothing like that. I was just up late with Hayate is all." A light blush dusted her cheeks as some specific memories came to mind. The Veterinarian shook them away and turned back to look at the ranch. "Let's just see how things have been holding up here."

Shiori carried Mr. Bon Bon like a child would a stuffed animal. She gingerly squeezed the small rabbit as she stared at the iron gate that was visible in the distance. "Oh, so it's nothing serious? Thank goodness. Hey, do you think that we could find a friend or girlfriend for Bon Bon? I bet he gets lonely sometimes."

"I'm curious. What would you call his 'girlfriend,' if you found one?" Jason asked with a slightly bemused expression at the girl's innocence. "And what if Bon Bon prefers a boyfriend?"

The petite witch offered a thoughtful expression. "Uh, so long as Bon Bon is happy, I don't really care. Though I guess it would be confusing if there were two Mister Bon Bons. Sis, what do you think? You think we can find him a special friend?" Shiori asked as she faced the girl and held up the small white rabbit. The critter stared at Alice with doe-like eyes before twitching its nose slightly, almost as if it awaited her response too.

The blonde walked up to the Witch and patted a hand on the top of her head. "I'm sure we can find someone just right for Mister Bon Bon, and you can choose the name from there. Whatever you think feels right." The Veterinarian gave the girl a nod. In her head, Alice cursed her short stature, since she had to reach up for that gesture. She decided to make her way into the ranch to start checking on all of the animals.

"Kay!" the Ultimate Witch chirped as she skipped forward giddily.

Jason, who had moved in front of the two girls, unlatched the gate and held it open. His nose, however, twitched in disgust at the smell of decay and death that suddenly hit him. Peering beyond the open gate, the group would see dozens of cattle, chickens, and pigs that lay mutilated and decaying on the lunar soil. From the looks of it, they appeared to have been dead for days. Despite their gaunt frames, starvation clearly wasn't how they died. Most of the animals had been brutally eviscerated, with intestines laying strewn around the desecrated ranch. There was even dried blood stains leading to the barn door, which was hanging ajar...

Alice, seeing Jason's expression as he looked in past the gate, began hurrying forward. When she caught the same smell, the Veterinarian moved in past him and stopped dead in the gateway. Her eyes widened as they started around the area. "Oh no. Bloody hell. This is... horrible..."

"W-What happened to them?!" Shiori shuddered. She fell backwards onto her bottom as a look of abject horror filled her face. Her rabbit seemed to sense her distress. His nose pressed against the crook of her neck.

The Strategist scowled at the grotesque sight. "Someone butchered them. Though from the looks of it, they've been dead a while. It must have been during that three day period we lost."

Alice carefully walked around the piles of bodies, slowly making her way towards the barn. Her eyes drifted around as she took in all of the carnage. "It was probably that bellend, Dylan. This seems like his handy work." The blonde looked at the ominous barn-door, wearily. She pushed it further open as she started to walk in.

Jason looked back at Shoiri before reaching down to pat her shoulder. "You shouldn't see this. Wait here, we'll be back shortly," he said in a quiet voice. He then quickly followed after the Veterinarian and into the barn.

What they were met with was even more grotesque than what lay outside...

The sound of rutting could be heard as the pair made their way deeper into the red barn. The putrid smell became even more pungent as the sound grew louder and louder. Eventually, they'd discover the source, and in return find the only remaining animals that were alive. Inside of a large pin rested four hogs. Mounted on seven scarecrow-like stakes were seven bodies, ones that were quite familiar: Miyaki, Mikhail, Rene, Hikari, Shohei, Amare, and Mallory. Miyaki, Rene, Shohei, and Mallory were all in different states of decay, with the Exterminator's upper and lower-half having been crudely stitched back together. What was slightly disconcerting though was that Mikhail and Hikari's upper-bodies and faces were completely unblemished. In fact, they looked just as they had before dying. However, all of the deceased had been horribly mutilated from the waist down with entire limbs now missing. The starving animals had begun to feast on the flesh of the bodies in the pin. Entrails, bones, and muscle were visible. As the pair drew closer, they could hear the pigs squealing as their teeth continued to greedily peel more and more of the body parts away. Their stomachs were engorged from their feasting, but they all appeared very sickly from the bile and other fluids that filled the pin.

Alice covered her mouth as she took in the scene before her. She stood perfectly still for a few moments as her mind struggled to think of what to do next. "That's everyone who's died so far, right?"

"...Everyone except for Dylan and Ren. From the looks of it, this was set up around the same time as the rest of this gruesome display," Jason said as he covered his own mouth as he felt bile rising in his throat. "Do you remember how Misuzu said Ren's journal talked about people planning to kill Dylan? Maybe it was because of this. Maybe we found out which body he was hiding in before locking him up," he suggested. "I don't mean to sound insensitive, but there's another glaring problem. With the Greenhouse in disrepair, and now this, what are we going to do for food?"

Alice moved her hand against her forehead. "This whole thing is beyond sick. No wonder the others wanted to kill him." She sighed as she hazarded another glance at the pin. "I have no idea, but everyone needs to know right away." Her eyes drifted back to the corpses of the participants. "I don't think we should just leave them like this, though..."

Jason offered a somber nod in response as he turned away from the morbid sight. "I'm inclined to agree with you, but there's no way that just a few of us can handle this. I don't know much about animals, but I think we should have some help. Those hogs clearly have no qualms eating anything. I'm pretty sure your boyfriend would kill me if anything happened to you, especially if we did something reckless, so let's let the others know and we'll put them to rest properly."

Alice frowned but gave a curt nod. "Yeah, you're right. Let's just get out of here and gather the others." She turned and began walking out of the barn at a brisk pace.

The Ultimate Strategist cast a final morbid glance over his shoulder before swallowing the bile in his throat and quickly took off after the Veterinarian.

* * *

 **20 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN*** _**As always, I wanna thank my partner in crime Pettypunk, and all of my awesome betas: Fee5H, El Torro, and BouncingFish. You all are incredible and I can't thank you enough!**  
_

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **SootyThunder**

 _Over 9000!_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _I think we have different ideas of uneventful haha_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _There is no chill! :P_

 **Fee5H**

 _Lol I love how thorough your theories always are. Only time will tell if you're right or dreadfully wrong!_

 **Yamomo**

 _Hey it's fine. I realize there is a lot of stuff to keep up with!_

 **Blazerxz**

I just love waving so many death flags. I can't help it :P

 **Abitat Eco**

 _I've become so fond of these ships. I really love them and it makes it even more difficult when I have to break one._

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Don't you worry. Despair will return ;)_

 **Vulca**

 _I nearly fell out of my chair laughing at erotic saxophone._

 **Trygve11**

 **danieltruong1917**

 _Glad you enjoyed it. I know it's not for everyone, but I think it's important to show that growth with characters and their relationships._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Haha I'll watch out for the pitchforks and I'm glad you enjoyed it. I tried my best!_

 **DanganMachin**

 _I just want you to know that I actually love Alex. He's just the butt of a lot of jokes. I hope he gets a win eventually. Poor guy deserves it._

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _I laughed so hard when you said laying pipe. Hey you're not wrong though. I loved reading your reviews. I can't wait to see what we can do in the future! ;)_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Yeah it's important to have sometime devoted to ships. Especially exploring the growth with all the characters._

 **doomqwer**

 _Yes sir! ;)_

 **Duublem**

 _In that case we'd all die of alcohol poisoning._

 **Jeptwin**

 _I think I already made my stance clear in DM's, but just give it a chance._


	30. Chapter 29: Psicópata: Act One

**Chapter 29: Psicópata: Act One**

 **6:37 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Commissary**

Alex swallowed hard as he leaned against the dining table. "Alright, so what's with the long faces, huh? Everyone is alright, aren't they?"

Alice deeply sighed before looking up to the group. "Well, we have some very bad news from the ranch." The Veterinarian took a moment to compose herself. "When we got there, we found the corpses of all the animals, and they were at least few days gone," she slowly explained.

"I-It was terrible," Shiori murmured as she hugged Bon Bon and squeezed her eyes shut.

Shuhei's brow furrowed. "Then it stands to reason they died during the three days of time we lost. This raises another concern: our food supply."

"Yes, but I'm afraid that's only half of our concern. Alice and I investigated the barn and made a horrible discovery. We found the only remaining animals," Jason paused as he tried to decide how to word it. "...They had desecrated the deceased that were in the morgue. Someone intentionally put them there."

"They... they did what!" Misuzu shouted as she bolted out of her seat. "What are you talking about? What happened to them?" The Mortician was beginning to look a bit angry.

The Strategist offered a sympathetic look towards the Mortician. "I was trying to think of a delicate way to put this, but much of their bodies were eaten by the remaining hogs. They were suspended like scarecrows. It was like someone was trying to send a message to us."

"W-Well there goes my appetite." Lia said in a stunned voice. She dropped her fork and pushed her plate forward.

 _ **"BAHAHA! You might think twice on wasting food, Big Red. I hear there's a food shortage."** _Monokuma said matter-of-factly as he waddled into the room.

Zalicka scoffed at the bear's sudden appearance. "If you are here, I can only assume it's for an announcement?"

 _ **"You betcha! I hope you're all starving for some fried snake or grilled rabbit, because we're fresh out of livestock."**_ Monokuma snickered wildly. _ **"Don't worry, though. With the current rate of consumption, you all might have another week or so of food. Hope you all have been looking forward to a no food diet."**_

"Oh, you better be fucking with us. We're going to run out?" Natalie snapped at Monokuma. "Let me guess, if we kill, then more food, right? Just going to turn this into another sick motive?"

Monokuma waddled over before hopping into her lap. He suddenly reached out and patted her forehead with a condescending smile. _**"Oh, don't you worry. I wouldn't want you to lose your thick frame by dying to starvation. I mean sure, the despair is fun and all, but it's like going out with a whimper, don't ya think? I'm going to throw you all a bone. Get through another trial, and I'll make the next one the big finale. I guess you can consider this a motive. Waste too much time, and you'll all starve before the final hoorah."**_

"Get away from her, you little cretin," Shuhei snapped as he leveled a glare at the bear.

 _ **"Jeez, someone's awfully touchy. Maybe you should finish your food before it gets cold,"** _the dual toned bear snorted before hopping out of the Pilot's lap.

The Lute Player shook his head. "There is no need to panic. Perhaps we can ration what remains and find an alternative solution. Maybe the garden isn't a lost cause."

"Even if that's true, it would take a long time to grow crops. Do you really think we'd be able to survive that long?" Yukiko asked before biting her thumb. "No matter how you slice it, there's just no way to make that work."

Sierra lifted her chin up before gazing around the room. "What about the cryo rooms? I mean, if a majority of us were to freeze ourselves, we could find a way around our lack of time. It's not ideal, but it would work, right?"

"Excellent idea, darling. If we do that, then the food should last long enough for crops to start again." Mirrielle nodded as she side hugged the Prodigy.

The Playwright ruffled his hair and groaned in frustration. "That's debatable. We have no way of knowing if we can salvage the damage that was done. The only person who likely could have is long dead."

"It's not something I wanna consider," Hayate said as he squeezed Alice's hand from under the table. "But if freezing ourselves buys us time, it seems greater than the alternative."

Wei's lips pulled into a slight frown. "I hate to sound so pessimistic, but the tribunal is still in effect, right? Perhaps we should just let things take their course. It wouldn't require as much chaos and whoever remains could see this to the end. I think we all know deep down that avoiding this is impossible."

Tae Min lifted his chin up before speaking in a surprisingly calm manner. "Maybe it is impossible, but the second we surrender to those terms, we're doing exactly what the bear wants. Hero or not, I refuse to play by his rules."

The Ultimate Prosecutor felt her gaze lingering on the Hero before a weak smile spread across her lips. "He's right, ya know? I don't care how hard it is, but after all we've lost, I don't want to give Monokuma the satisfaction of letting us play into his hand."

The dual-toned bear rolled his eyes. _**"Ugh, I sense a big speech coming, and I've got better places to be. Let's see how noble you're all feeling when you're starving to death."**_ He chortled as he waddled out of sight.

Evan sighed as he folded his arms across his chest. "As per usual, we're left with a bombshell dropped in our laps. The question is what we do about it?"

"For tonight? Let's just put it aside. Seriously guys, we've been so wrapped up in all of this that it's only going to make us more paranoid. I say we put all of this junk aside for the evening and, when we have clear heads, we'll discuss it in the morning. Why don't we break in the new bowling alley and pretend like we're normal teens for a change?" Lee suggested.

The Scientist rubbed at his eyes. "Considering how little I slept last night, I'm not opposed to waiting till my mind is more collected, though I think I'll pass on the offer. An early night of rest sounds far more appealing." He muttered and rose to his feet.

Natalie offered a cheeky wink and stood up. She promptly grasped the boy's arm and pulled it against her chest. "Tabernac! I think I'm gonna pass too. After this morning, my legs feel like jelly. A little extra rest wouldn't hurt, don't ya think Shu?"

Hayate's jaw nearly fell to the floor. "Wait, are you saying you two hooked up? How strange. I was starting to think Shuhei was like a Ken doll or something."

The Pilot offered a playful smirk. "Nope! I've never seen a doll with a dick that big. Heh, if shit is about to hit the fan, I'm gonna make the most of it." She snorted as she playfully popped the Scientist on the butt.

Shuhei's chin sank slightly into the collar of his lab coat. The faintest red tint lingered on his face and neck. "You are the most crude and impossible woman I've ever met," he groused. He trudged towards the door while Natalie remained attached to his side.

The sound of their back and forth continued in the distance until the door to the commissary shut it out a few moments later.

Alex offered a muted chuckle. "Heh, that's one way to break the tension. I have to say, though, bowling sounds like a great way to blow off some steam."

"How 'bout we all meet up around eight or so? It should give us enough time to eat and maybe take a shower," Evan suggested with a faint smile.

"I believe I'll pass. I think after my harrowing adventure at the ice rink, I'm coming down with a cold. I'm quite content with coiling up and reading a book with my darling Seath and Veeza," Zalicka said as her gaze settled on the Kenpo Master for a moment. "Thank you again for what you did. I know that I'm not always the most agreeable person."

Wei waved off the comment with his hand. "You're welcome, Zalicka, but it's really not necessary. I just did what anyone would, and I'm glad you're safe now."

The Lute Player felt a weak smile pull at his face. "You shouldn't be so modest, Wei. You risked your own life, and not just anyone would have. Zalicka, do you want me to stay with you this evening? I don't mind keeping you company."

A bemused chuckled escaped the sun-kissed girl. She reached out and gently pat his hand. "No, I'll be just fine. You should go with them. I get the sense tomorrow is going to be a trying day, so you should enjoy yourself tonight."

"Yeah, I'm not sure I feel lik-" Kakeru was cut off as Misuzu wrapped an arm around his waist. "Keru and I would love to go! We're going to get a hole in one!"

Alice raised a hand to her mouth to stifled a giggle. "Something tells me if you've never bowled a day in your life."

"I suppose it's never too late to learn!" Yukiko chimed in with a playful wink. "So is everyone else planning to join us?"

Jason rose to his feet before speaking in a reserved manner. "I think I'll pass. I have a lot to think about. I might take stock of our supplies." He turned towards the exit.

Tae Min offered a half-hearted smile. "I'm not really feeling up to it, myself," he said as he stared down at his helmet, which rested in his lap. "I think I'd just bring the entire mood down. I hope you all have fun, though," he added as he offered the group a thumbs up and followed the Strategist.

"Wait, Tae! Hold up a sec!" Choko yelled and briskly jogged after the Hero.

"It seems like this place is taking its toll on all of us." Sierra observed with a sad smile.

"Oui, but we're getting close to the end. For tonight, let us push that from our mind," Mirielle said with a reassuring smile as she squeezed her girlfriend's hand.

* * *

 _ **7:02 P.M Day Nineteen**_

 _ **Central Colony**_

 _ **Outside**_

"Tae, will you hold up for a minute? What's the big rush for, anyways?!" Choko exclaimed. She followed him out of the station and onto the rocky terrain of the lunar surface. "Are you sure you're alright? You've just been acting really strange and it's scaring me a little."

The Hero came to a stop and turned to the girl. "Sorry to drag you along like this. I don't know if you had planned to go bowling, but I kind of wanted to talk with you a bit more," Tae Min explained. He scratched at the back of his head a bit awkwardly, "It's just that after our talk yesterday, I've felt different. Better, even."

The Ultimate Prosecutor found herself fiddling with Strawbear as the corner of her lips pulled into a weak smile. "I'm glad to hear you're feeling better. You wanted to talk to me, though? If it's about being your partner still, I-I wouldn't mind. I mean, even superheroes need someone who serves the law to help put away the bad guys, right?" she asked before laughing nervously and turning her feet turned inwards. "Um...or was there something else you wanted to talk about?"

"Heh, well that is true I guess, but I wanted to talk about something a bit more personal." Tae Min took a measured breath, calmly looking the Prosecutor in the eyes. "Even if my memories were fake, they still affected how I acted. The reason I was in Project H.E.R.O. in the first place was because of my father. The idea that he would use me like that was one of the things that made me so delusional." The Hero shook his head trying to psyche himself up again. "But you actually cared about me, the real me." Tae Min had began to blush as he spoke.

"W-Well of course I do, dummy!" Choko stammered out before chewing on her bottom lip. "You were there for me when I felt like dying. I never told anyone this, not even Suzu, but when I realized that everyone might know my secret...when I thought back to all of that, I had considered ending it all. I just felt so hopeless, but you never looked at me like a monster, s-so of course I'm not about to ditch you. Whether you're Oki Tokki, some other superhero, or just Tae, I don't care. You can create new memories, better memories, ya know?"

The Hero smirked as he nodded at Choko's words. "I know. And I want to do that alongside you, Cho. You don't have to feel hopeless, alright? I promised to be there and be your hero, remember?" He moved in closer and pulled the Prosecutor into a hug. "I won't let anything happen to you, or to anyone else, understand?"

Choko felt her face heating up as she meekly pressed her cheek against his chest and curled her slender arms around his waist. "But Tae… How can you be sure of that? I mean, you heard what Monokuma said. How can we possibly prevent anyone else from dying? It just seems impossible," she murmured. She shut her eyes and inhaled softly.

"Then let's just do the impossible," Tae Min casually answered. He moved his hands, making sure to hold Choko carefully as he lifted her up. The Hero briefly bent his knees and sprung upwards. The two rocketed through the air, but Tae Min's grip kept the Prosecutor safely held against him.

A small squeak escaped the Prosecutor, who latched onto the Hero with a vice-like grip. She watched with astonishment as they continued to soar upwards with no signs of decline. The heavenly bodies around them glowed, and the Earth shone like a brilliant blue marble. "T-This is incredible. I knew you could fly, b-but being up here is entirely different," she stuttered. She felt her cheeks still glowing. "If you're like Superman, does that make me your Lois Lane?" She relaxed slightly. realizing she was safe.

The Hero grinned as he pulled her a bit closer to his face. "Of course, though I think I like Choko better," Tae Min mused.

Choko felt sparks fly as the boy's mouth melded against hers.

After a moment, her mind caught up with her body and she pressed herself into the kiss. Her arms squeezed him tightly while the pair floated high above the central colony.

The voices from below that marked those heading towards the rovers felt miles away for the pair.

It was a temporary respite, but it was nothing short of bliss. In the Sea of Tranquility, such moments were often beautiful but fleeting...

* * *

 _ **7:29 P.M Day Nineteen**_

 _ **Central Colony**_

 _ **Study**_

"I know you're listening, you little monster. I demand you should yourself at once!" Zalicka snapped. Her fists clenched at her sides, and both of her snakes coiled anxiously around her neck when they heard a chortling a few moments later.

 ** _"Sheesh, maybe you need another dip in the ice to cool off. What's got you so steamed, toots?"_** Monokuma asked as he walked into sight from behind a bookcase and eyed the Snake Charmer.

Zalicka huffed in response to the bear's words. "I only called you here because I have question for you. I want to know what specifically will happen if I used my snakes to kill someone. Would they be the blackened, or would I?"

 _ **"Ohoho. I see someone is finally beginning to see the direness of their situation."**_ Monokuma laughed with an indifferent shrug. _**"Well as you know, things work differently in this game. I will reward successful blackened with physical and sometimes non-physical rewards. Though it sounds like we're really getting down to semantics. Does an animal count as a tool or should blame be assigned to it?"**_

"Just answer the damn question," Zalicka snapped impatiently.

The dual-toned bear pressed a paw against his head. _ **"Mm, well it depends on the situation. If your pals were to kill in self defense or on their own accord, they'd be the blackened, but if you're calling the shots, I'd assign blame to you. I have to say, though, that's pretty ice cold of you. I thought you loved your snakes. Hehehe, and don't get me started on your slightly unnatural love for your cobra. I guess love only goes so far in a place like this."**_

Zalicka grit her teeth in a sneer. "Shut your horrid mouth. I don't require anything else from you, other than the answers to my questions. Do you understand me, you miserable cretin?" The Snake Charmer asked, leveling a glare at Monokuma. "If you want to see a murder happen, then I would advise against driving away the one person willing to make that kind of choice."

"If you're going to make a choice like that, you'd be better off letting your snakes take your life," a voice said. Jason suddenly emerged into view with a cold expression. "Don't you get it, Zalicka? If you make this choice, you're only doing what he wants. "

 _ **"Pupupu! Oh, the plot thickens. Whelp, toots, ya gonna just let him talk to you like that? How 'bout you put those creepy reptiles to use?"** _Monokuma suggested with a wide grin.

The Snake Charmer only stared darkly at Jason, ignoring the bear's words. "Don't give me that crap. We have only been doing what he wants this whole time. We have never been in control, and if you think any differently, then you are no good as a strategist." Zalicka crossed her arms over her chest. Her snakes slowly winded down them.

Jason's lips pulled into a fine line. "You're right. Time and time again, we've played into his hands. As a strategist, it's maddening to know that every avenue I see ends in failure. However, even if appealing to your nature won't work, just look at it logically. If you were to kill me right this instance, you would be among five total suspects, as everyone else is gone by now. Natalie and Shuhei went off together, and Choko was seen following after Tae Min. You'd never get away with it. Just talk to me, Zalicka. Why do you think this is your best course?"

Zalicka shook her head. She moved her arms back to her side. The snakes stopped in place. "Tch, I'm not foolish enough to think this is the best course. It is just the only one in front of us. Even if I don't kill you here, someone else will make that choice."

"Don't tell me you've forgotten our conversation about the cryo pods already? If food is our biggest concern, we can buy more time. Time we need until help finally arrives," Jason said in a cool tone as he took a steadying breath. "Maybe it is naïve to think we can break the cycle of death, but I sure as hell don't want to make it easy for whoever is behind this. We can make this work if we don't turn against one another."

 _ **"Bahaha! Yeah good luck with that, bucko. If you think those cryo pods are gonna be your saving grace, you're sadly mistaken. I had to reroute power from those a couple of weeks ago. I was gonna keep this under my hat a bit longer, but I see the chance for some real despair."** _Monokuma snickered as a dark gleam filled his beady eyes.

"What do you mean by real despair?" Jason asked cautiously.

A snort escaped the dual-toned bear. _**"Don't you get it? Why the animals were already half starved by the time you all even got here? Why the vegetation was beyond repair after a little bath in pesticides? The Final Horizon and Sea of Tranquility projects were abandoned. Heck, that's why I've even been a sport to give you all something to work towards. This project was originally supposed to have nine colonies: Central, North, North East, East, South East, South, South West, and West. A lot of those were never finished."**_

A crushing weight of despair settled on the Snake Charmer's face "Then is there even a way off this moon? Or is that even a vain hope?"

 _ **"Oh, there is a way home. I wasn't lying about that, but the truth is that you poor losers are nothing more than the remnants of a dying project. Even if you don't starve to death, it's only a matter of time till the other systems began to fail. I hear that death in the vacuum of space is particularly nasty, though I'm sure Hiyoko and Giselly would know first hand. Yuk yuk yuk! There is nothing here for you, save despair!"**_ Monokuma giggled to himself as he began to move towards the exit. _**"Hey, feel free to capitalize on the despair. I'm sure someone will give me a body soon enough."**_

The Ultimate Strategist took a sobering breath as he continued to stare at Zalicka. "Zalicka, I know we're not close, let alone friends, but talk to me. What has made you so desperate to consider murder?"

A bitter laugh escaped the girl. "Not long ago, I was known as the Silver Cobra Mistress. I was booked for shows all over the world. I was fortunate enough to see lands that most people our age could only dream of. None of that would be possible without my darling ones," she said as she affectionately brushed her hands along the lengths of her two snakes. "They are my cherished family. I would sooner die then let anyone harm them."

"What does any of that have to do with murder?" Jason asked with a confused expression.

Bright yellow eyes stared at him with a piercing gaze. "If starvation begins to set in, do you have any idea what that will do to us? I was fortunate enough to grow up in a noteworthy family in Aswan, but I've seen the desperation of those who are hungry. If a murder doesn't occur and we run out of food, it's only a matter of time till we begin discussing alternatives."

A look of realization dawned on the boy's face. "...You're thinking we'd eventually propose your snakes and Ayashima's rabbit?"

Zalicka scowled at the mere thought. "Don't even deny the possibility, Jason. You're smart, are you not? You realize what I'm saying is true. I don't care what anyone says, I will never let anyone harm Seath or Veeza. I would rather starve so they might live. I could not be who I am without them."

"So that's how it is? It all makes sense now. You really do care for them like their your children." Jason mused as his posture relaxed slightly.

"That goes without saying. Should I expect to be thrown in a cell now for plotting a murder?" the Snake Charmer asked abruptly.

The Ultimate Strategist offered an indignant shrug. "I don't know what you're talking about. I didn't hear or see anything. I was just reading in my room all evening."

Zalicka's expression faltered a bit at his reaction. "Is this some kind of joke? You can't seriously be brushing this off. I truly considered attacking you."

Jason offered her a rare smile. "And what would turning you in achieve? It would likely cause even more paranoia and make you vulnerable to a murder. Call me stubborn, but I'm going to fight tooth and nail to avoid doing what the bear wants."

For a long moment, the Snake Charmer was struck silent. Then she felt a pang in her chest. Guilt. She felt guilty for what she'd been considering. She felt guilty for blowing off the others and for not going with Anh to the bowling alley.

She'd been so wrapped up in her schemes that she had shut herself off. Zalicka felt something burning stinging the corners of her eyes as she watched Jason's retreat towards the exit.

She would do better. She would make up for her behavior. Most of them were decent people. One of them had saved her life today, and another she was in love with. Zalicka lifted her chin as she stared out the skylight as she murmured something softly.

"Thank you, Jason."

* * *

 **7:56 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Dormitories**

"You're not mad at me for being so blunt about us, are you?" Natalie asked, pressing a hand against Shuhei's bare chest as she stared into the boy's tired green eyes.

The Ultimate Scientist offered a bemused chuckle. "Nat, to be honest, I'm too exhausted to be angry. Besides, I figured it was your way of marking your territory."

The Pilot grinned deviously as she pressed her lips against his collar. "What can I say? I know what I like and I don't want any other bitches in my way. So, you admitting we're gonna be more than just fuck buddies?"

"As if I had a choice in the matter," Shuhei said with a deadpan expression before a smirk found its way onto his face. He then settled his large hands along her shapely hips. "You're such a mess, I think you might need someone like me to keep you out of trouble."

Natalie scratched his sides with her fingernails. "Aww, don't be so serious, eh? There's nothing wrong with a little trouble."

The Scientist shook his head. "A little trouble isn't what I'm worried about. You're brash, crude, and passionate. Just promise me you won't do anything stupid. No matter how high the stakes get."

The brunette's expression softened slightly. "You afraid I'm gonna disappear on ya or kill when things get rough?"

"I'm not saying that. I just don't want to lose anyone else I care about," Shuhei responded quietly as he gently wrapped his arms around the buxom pilot.

"Sheesh, you don't have to worry so much, Shu. This gorgeous girl isn't about to go off the deep end yet. Though I have to wonder, what are we going to do? A week's worth of food will be gone in a flash." Natalie mused as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Shuhei's brow furrowed together. "You're right, Nat. I'm not sure what we're going to do. The more I think about the cyro rooms, the more I think it won't be feasible."

The Pilot blinked as she eyed him curiously. "Why do you say that? I mean, they would buy us some time, right? If the Future Foundation really is coming, it could be all the time we need."

"While that's true, do you really think Monokuma would let us just avoid his motives and quit the game while we wait for help?" Shuhei asked in a hushed voice.

The color drained from the Pilot's face. "...I see what you mean. That little two-toned psycho would never let things end so easily."

The Ultimate Scientist nodded softly as he squeezed the girl in his arms. "Like it or not, this game isn't over yet, and I don't think we have an option of quitting."

* * *

 **8:22 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Southern Colony**

 **Bowling Alley**

"How, precisely, should we do this?" Anh asked as he sat tying his shoes, while observing the lanes and several bowling ball racks that surrounded them.

Yukiko pursed her lips a moment, as she seemed to do a headcount, before speaking. "Well, there's fourteen of us, right? The lanes support up to eight people. Why don't we have seven of us in each lane so it's nice and even?" she suggested.

"Hey, that could work for the first game. Whaddya say the top three from both lanes compete in a game to see who's the best?" Lee suggested with a grin while he adjusted his beanie.

The Volcanologist shook her head. "Gosh, this has really got your blood boiling hasn't it, Lee?"

A low chuckle escaped Wei as he clapped the Kickboxer on the back. "There's one thing most martial artists have in common: we enjoy fighting and competition. I hope no one minds, but I'm going to have to omit the bowling shoes for my bum leg," he said as he tapped his prosthetic limb.

"Hey man, no worries! Just be careful, the wooden floor is slippery with regular shoes. I've seen people bust their ass when they go to throw the ball," Hayate said, firmly tying his laces.

Alex offered a nervous laugh as he picked up purple bowling ball. "Yeah, we've got enough problems without someone having an accident, but hey, we're not gonna let any sour notes ruin our groove tonight. So, how do we wanna split the groups?"

Sierra ticked her head around the room before her mouth fell open. "Gee, I just realized we have exactly seven girls and seven guys. Why don't we have one lane for the girls and one lane for the guys?" she suggested.

"As always, my dear, you come up with the perfect ideas," Mirrielle mused as she hugged onto the Prodigy's side. "I hope that the rest of you lovely ladies don't get upset when my nimble fingers let me snatch away victory."

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna lose so easily!" Misuzu cheered as she stood over Kakeru. "You do your best, too, Keru. That way we can play together, okay?"

The Playwright offered a meek shrug of his shoulders. "I would have rather watched a movie. Sports is not exactly my cup of tea," he muttered as he eyed Misuzu a moment. He sighed. "But I guess we're already here. So long as I don't do the worst, I think my pride will survive."

"Pride's got nothing to do with it, buddy. Just pick a good ball, and focus on knocking down pins!" the Ultimate Thief said, having already selected his ball, one that was twelve pounds and bright green.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kakeru, I think you have an edge on me. I'm still not used to Ren's body," Evan admitted with a weak smile. He picked a slightly smaller black ball.

"Um...I'm not really good at this game, but I'll try my best," Shiori added, glancing at the multicolored balls beside her. She didn't know which one would suit her best, so she had yet to choose one.

"It's okay, Shi. Let's not worry about competing and just have fun. I'll help you, alright?" Alice asked, carefully taking the Witch's hand. She lead her towards the lightest balls. "What color do you want?"

"I like this light green one. If it's not too heavy, I think I'll use it."

Alice couldn't help but giggle watching Shiori grab the same colored ball that she'd seen Hayate take. The Veterinarian grabbed a blue one for herself as they both returned to the group. "Alright, so is everyone ready to go?"

Lee offered a grin along with a thumbs up as he sat in front of the computer terminal. "Hah, everything looks good here on the boy's side. We're ready to start. Everything good to go on your side, Lia?" he asked as he stared over the adjacent lane at the Volcanologist.

"Yup, we're ready to go. Just waiting on everyone to grab their ball, though I guess I should ask if someone could explain the rules," Lia suggested as she adjusted her glasses.

"Alright, just for reference, I'm gonna explain how the game goes. Basically, what you want to do is knock the ten pins down with the ball. Getting all of them in one go is called a strike. If you knock some pins down, while the others remain standing, you can go for a second toss. If you knock those down, you get a spare. Each person plays one frame, which consists of two deliveries, or two tosses. We go until all of us play ten frames total...that's the basics," Hayate said, glancing around the room, making sure everyone was paying attention.

"Yes, it remains fairly simple until we reach the final frame. As Hayate said, there are ten frames. If a strike is scored in the tenth frame, the bowler gets two extra shots. If a spare is scored in the tenth frame, the bowler gets one extra shot. I think that's the gist of it." Yukiko nodded at the Thief.

"That's pretty much it. In order to play a perfect game, you need to reach 300 points, but not a lot of people have actually bowled that well. It's kinda hard, really," the boy admitted, rubbing his neck.

Alex sulked in his chair as he saw the scoreboard. "Man… and Lee just had to do this alphabetically. Talk about a lot of pressure. I guess we should get this show on the road though, huh?"

Anh cracked a faint smile as he slumped into a nearby chair. "We're not getting any younger. Come on, Alex. This is just for fun, so don't worry so much."

"Don't worry, Mr. Bon Bon, I'll make sure we win this game." Shiori gave the small bunny a pat on the head. He wiggled his nose, a small sneeze escaping him as he continued grooming himself.

"Alice, it looks like you're first on our side," Sierra said as she offered the Veterinarian a reassuring smile. "Show those boys who's boss!"

The Veterinarian gave a firm nod. "Oh, don't worry, they won't know what hit 'em," she explained as she took her place. After taking a deep breath, Alice stepped forward and awkwardly dropped the ball in front of herself. It slowly crept it's way down the lane. Several agonizingly embarrassing seconds passed before the ball finally made contact with a pin. It wobbled before tipping over and colliding into another. In an instant, all ten pins had fallen over.

"Alright… That was pretty good, babe." Hataye said, surprised that Alice had managed a perfect strike. She flushed, though it was mostly in embarrassment.

"Ye-yeah thanks, luv," Alice muttered in response. She darted back to the benches and sat next to the Witch. Her face was still slightly glowing red.

"It's okay Alice, it wasn't so bad. You still got a strike." Shiori gave the girl a smile.

Alex's jaw practically fell to the floor. He was still staring at the adjacent lane. "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me! I was hoping someone else would get a gutterball. How am I supposed to follow that? Someone just shoot me!" he groaned.

As if response to the boy's comment, the brightly lit room suddenly plunged into darkness. The once inviting bowling alley was now pitch black.

Yukiko cleared her throat as she spoke first. "Everyone, please try to remain calm. I'm sure the power was just tripped or something."

Lee tensed almost immediately. "Yeah, we noticed there was a fuse box in the storage room. We just need to go chec-" before he could finish, an audible crunching sound filled the room, followed by a loud crash and a heavy thump against the floor. A moment or so later, a scream filled the blackness of the room, along with the shuffling of feet.

"W-What the heck is going on?!" Alex cried as he dropped his bowling ball on the floor. He fumbled around for his backpack, then pulled out his Monopad and flipped it on. The crisp light served to illuminate part of the darkened room, to shed light on what lay hidden within those shadows.

The scent of iron quickly filled their noses as the group noticed forms that lay near the two aisles. The first lay face first on the ground. His normally silvery white hair was now matted with blood, and a large dent now resided in the back of the skull. A bloody bowling ball lay a few feet away from the body of the Ultimate Lute Player. He would never play another note again.

On the adjacent lane lay the body of a dark-haired Phantom Thief. She was slumped against a bowling ball rack with multiple stab wounds littering her torso and chest. It took a moment to register, but a shallow breath escaped her.

"M-Mirielle!" Sierra let out gut-wrenching sob. She stumbled a few feet forward before collapsing next to the girl. The Prodigy cradled Mirielle's face. "Stay with me. You're gonna be alright." A horrified look filled Yukiko's face as she collected her own Monopad and flipped it on, causing more light to filter into the space. "Alice, Misuzu, she's still breathing. Maybe we can still save her if we hurry."

"What about Anh?" Lee asked. His shoulders trembled as he stared at the body that lay just a few feet away. Wei shook his head in solemn manner. "I'm afraid it's too late for him. I'm no expert, but his skull has been caved in. That must have been one of the sounds we heard in the darkness."

"Fuck! How did this happen? We were all right here!" Hayate cried, disbelief written on his face. He clenched his hands tightly, his eyes focusing on his two friends.

"S-Sierra..." The Phantom Thief weakly spoke as she looked the smaller girl. "I'm sorry to do this, but I'll need you to carry on for me, understood?" Mirrielle delicately placed her mask into the Prodigy's hands. "I love you, my dear..."

Burning tears stung the Prodigy's eyes as she felt her hands trembling around Lupin's mask. "N-No, stop! You can't go! We were supposed to get out of here together. I-I was going to be your partner in crime. J-Just save your energy. Alice will get you patched up in no time." She sobbed as the faint light reflected the large pool of blood collecting beneath the Phantom Thief.

Lia felt her shoulders trembling. She felt herself close to having an anxiety attack as she looked between Alice and Misuzu. "W-What are you both just standing there for? Help her! We can't just let her die!"

Alice shook her head sadly. "It's too late. If she didn't have so many stab wounds, it'd be different. Just look at how much blood she's already lost," the Veterinarian explained as she made her way up to the two girls. Alice reached out to the Phantom Thief's neck, then pulled back with a solemn nod. "I'm so sorry, Sierra. She's already gone."

Misuzu at the same time made her way up to the body of the Lute Player. "Yeah, that's fatal. It would have been quick, though, so at least Anh didn't suffer..."

Painful wracking sobs escaped Sierra as she wrapped her arms around the deceased girl. She paid no mind to the blood soaking her clothes as fiercely hugged Mirielle's still body. "Please don't leave me. I-I can't do this without you." She cried and buried her face into the girl's chest.

The Ultimate Witch quickly moved across the lanes, wrapping her arms tightly around Hayate. She shivered a bit, burying her face in his shirt.

"Hayate, I'm scared," she said, her voice sounding muffled. The Thief hugged her tightly, giving her a reassuring look.

"I'm scared, too, but we're going to find out who did this… I'll keep you safe, okay?" he offered, earning a nod from the girl.

Kakeru squeezed his eyes shut as the sounds of Sierra's painful sobs filled the space. "...I don't mean to be callous, but we should see about getting power back on. It's not safe for us to be in the dark like this."

The Ultimate Mythologist nodded his head numbly in response. "He's right. We should have a small group go check out the storage room to get the power back on."

However, no sooner had the words left his voice was the room lit by emergency lights followed by a distinct chiming sound. A moment later, the crackling of the speakers could be heard. _ **"Hohoho, looks like we've got two gutterballs this time. Sheesh, so much for a relaxing evening! I don't think I need to remind you of how this works. Don't rest on your laurels. The penultimate trial looms on the horizon!"**_ Monokuma exclaimed giddily.

* * *

 **18 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Whelp I've inflicted despair unto myself. Dash, I wanna apologize for killing your precious girl. I loved Mirielle, but at times, I have to subject myself to despair as well. I hope you can forgive me. Also submissions for Oasis my collab with Celestial and PettyPunk is now open. You have till February 14th to get a submission in!**

* * *

 **Review Section: and**

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 **Yeah I have to say the ice rink scene was one of my favorites of last chapter. It gave me a chance to spotlight certain characters =)**

 **Blazerxz**

 **I think people may seem to let things slide until the chips are on the table again. You better believe things would be different if they had to sacrifice two more people.**

 **Trygve11**

 **Apologies for last chapter's goof up. I've been extremely busy and I'm sorry for missing you. I wish I had more time to juggle things lol. Remind me of the question? Or better yet just shoot me a pm?**

 **DanganMachin**

 **Dude. That was dark lol**

 **StoryProducer214**

 **I don't know. You tell me :P**

 **NomadChild**

 **Yeah my goal was for the rest of the chapter to be fairly tame and peaceful only to hit you with that heel face turn.**

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 **Yeah I was really going for a heel face turn. I think overall it went the way I wanted. What I always find interesting is how people handle situations differently.**

 **Psychochiken**

 **Haha yeah it really went from one extreme to another didn't it?**

 **Jeptwin**

 **Well to be fair I'm trying to make Jason calculating while not being semisociopathic lol. He does get overwhelmed at times and I wanted to show that.**

 **dashunterman**

 **On the behalf of Mirielle I want to say Aido! However as we mourn her, I promise that Lupin shall endure.**

 **Fee5H**

 **My goal was to have some lighter FTE's moments followed by the big heel face turn at the ending to set a more grim tone which bled into this chapter.**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Haha I do find it funny that we had these chapters come out around the same time and both ending with horribly morbid and brutal endings.**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **Then I achieved what I was going for mwheheeh**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 **I think that's the grim and dark reality of Dangaronpa. The thought of what could have been.**

 **doomqwer**

 **Yeah the FTE's were important and the final scene was for an entirely different reason**


	31. Chapter 30: Psicópata: Act Two

**Chapter 30: Psicópata: Act Two**

 **8:43 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Southern Colony**

 **Bowling Alley**

Lia adjusted her glasses as she tried to see with the help of the dim emergency lights. "I-I still can't see a thing. What in the blazes are we supposed to do now?" she asked, flinching as she regarded the bloody silhouettes that lay slumped between the adjacent lanes.

"Someone mentioned a fusebox being in the storage room, right? We need to get the power back on. Otherwise, we'll be conducting this investigation in almost-complete darkness," Evan responded while he folded his arms.

Lee rubbed at the back of his neck as he watched Sierra, who was still holding Mirielle's lifeless form. Her soft keening made the boy feel wretched. "Evan's right. Why don't some of us go check it out together? Maybe we'll figure out who shut it off and how it was done in the first place."

Alice nodded and kneeled down next to the Prodigy. "Yes, I think a few of you guys should go. Keep an eye out for each other, alright?" the Veterinarian requested, looking towards Hayate.

"Alright, I'll go check it out. You be careful, too. The last thing I need is to lose you as well," the Thief said.

"Be careful, Hayate, I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Shiori said. The Thief chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"I'll be just fine. You keep an eye on Buns for me, okay?" he replied, earning a nod from the girl.

Wei offered a strained smile. "I suppose I'll join you then, Hayate. You have a bad streak of luck, and I don't expect I'll be of much use in the investigation," he said with a curt nod of his head.

The Ultimate Kickboxer forced a smile. "Hah, I guess I'll make sure you don't lose another leg there, pal. Besides, what kind of man would I be if I just stood around doing nothing?"

"Well I'm not going. I've read enough horror novels to know that is a stupid idea," Kakeru grumbled.

Alex laughed nervously. "Yeah, and I just wanna look after the girls, ya know? I mean, they need protection, right?"

Misuzu looked up from the body of the Ultimate Luteplayer with an impish smile. "Come on, Keru, don't be so negative. If anything, they may need you to make the level-headed decisions. Otherwise, you'd just be standing around here like Alex."

"Yes, I think one Alex is more than enough," Yukiko said as she offered the boy a haughty glance. "As if we'd need your protection."

A sigh escaped the Playwright as he shoved his hands into his sweater. "Fine, but if I don't return, just know that I will haunt all of you," Kakeru muttered.

"Don't worry, man, everything will be fine. Come on, the faster we get this done, the better," Hayate said, making sure everyone was ready to go.

"I couldn't agree more. Who knows how much time the bear will give us? There's no sense in us wasting it stumbling around in the dark," Evan said.

One by one, each of the five boys departed towards the back of the alley. After a few moments, all that could be seen was the glow of a Monopad and the faint red lights that occasionally illuminated their silhouettes.

Some time after the group had left, the remaining students got to work investigating the area and bodies. Alice carefully pulled on the gloves given to her from Misuzu's backpack. "Sierra, I know it's hard right now, but I need to start the autopsy. Why don't you go get some air for now? Unless you want to stay here with her, that is."

The Ultimate Prodigy's shoulders trembled as she slowly rose to her feet. She still clutched Lupin's mask fiercely against her chest as she slowly pried her puffy eyes from Mirielle's body. "I-I'll be outside. Th-This isn't how I want to remember her," she said in a shaky voice as she turned and began to slowly pace away. She broke out into a full sprint after a few steps, nearly running into a table as she recklessly bolted towards the exit that was mercifully lit by an emergency light.

"Sh-Should we really let her go on her own? What if there's some nut job still out there?" Alex asked.

"Well you're the one who volunteered to 'protect' the girls, so are you going to go fight the nut job to keep your word?" Misuzu asked in a condescending tone from her place near Anh's corpse.

The DJ slumped into a nearby chair as he grabbed at his headphones. "It's not that I don't want to, but what kind of chance would I stand? I'm no fighter," he muttered. His shoulders fell.

"Don't worry so much. It's alright to be scared. I would be lying if I said I wasn't, too," Lia said with a half-hearted smile. "So, can either of you make out anything in this poor lighting?" she asked as she gazed between Misuzu and Alice.

Alice shook her head. "I can only see so much, so I'm looking for more obvious clues until the power comes back."

It was hard to make out a lot about the wounds on the bodies, but the light of a Monopad showed them that the bloodied bowling ball was green and size eleven. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Yukiko's eyes narrowed as she crouched next to the ball and Anh's body. "This is a rather hefty ball. No wonder it caused so much damage. Does anyone recall who was using what ball?"

"I was using a light green ball, but it was lighter than this one," Shiori answered.

Alex leaned forward before his eyes widened. "Wait a second, wasn't Hayate using a green ball, too? Yeah, actually, I know he was. You picked out one similar to his, right?"

The Ultimate Veterinarian gazed at him with a mild look of frustration. "Bloody hell, don't you even think about suggesting he had something to do with this. Almost everyone had their bowling balls on the ball return machine. Anyone could have picked up his during the blackout."

"Well, that's not entirely true. Funnily enough, Alex actually has the strongest alibi of any of us. He was still holding his ball - which was purple - and was the first person to turn on his Monopad. I doubt he would have had the time to run and grab Hayate's ball, hit Anh, and then stab Mirielle." Yukiko pointed out. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Lia took her glasses off to rub her eyes. "Even if that's true, it still leaves eleven suspects, right? That's still way too many to even hazard a guess."

"My, my, there's nothing to worry about. It's hard to conduct a more formal investigation when we're relying on such poor lighting, but I'm sure we'll get to the bottom of this in no time," Misuzu said with a reassuring smile.

"I hope so. I don't anyone else to die," the Ultimate Witch said, shaking slightly. She took a deep, calming breath, hoping everything would turn out fine.

Alice carefully shut Mirielle's eyes before removing her own gloves. She made her way across the small space, rested her hands on Ayashima's shoulders, then dipped down and gingerly kissed the girl on the forehead. "Aya, it's going to be alright, sweetheart. I know none of this is easy, but you have to have hope. This nightmare will be over soon."

"Thank you, big sis." The girl hugged the Veterinarian tightly.

* * *

 **8:55 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Southern Colony**

 **Bowling Alley [Hallway]**

The Ultimate Kickboxer frowned and adjusted his beanie as the group made its way down a narrow hallway in the back of the bowling alley. Several brooms, mops, and cleaning supplies lay scattered around. The darkened area was barely lit by a series of red emergency lights, which contributed to the already ominous atmosphere. "Jeez, it feels like we just stepped into a horror movie. It's messed up enough that anyone would kill someone, but to kill two of our friends when we're right beside them? That's just nuts."

"I have to admit that, while I expected this wouldn't be the last we saw of violence, I had hoped it would take longer. We've hardly had a chance to even catch our breath," Wei commented as he hobbled down the hallway, using the wall as a brace.

"It's one thing after another. We don't remember the details behind the last one, and now we're hit with this," Hayate murmured.

The Ultimate Mythologist sighed. "Believe me, I'm still adjusting as a result. If there's any solace, at least this mess is almost over. I just don't understand why someone felt the need to kill not one, but two people. It just seems pointless to me."

"It's hard to say what would cause someone to take such actions. Then again, this game has been taxing on us all in more than one way," Kakeru mused as he eyed Hayate. "You're absolutely positive that other side of you is under control?"

"Yes, it is completely under control," the Thief replied, frowning slightly.

"There's just something that doesn't sit right with me," Evan said as he paused in front of the door leading into the storage room. He grasped the knob and cast a glance back at everyone else. "How could someone have killed both of them in the dark, let alone achieve such a feat so quickly? At the very most, it was perhaps ten seconds. It just doesn't seem possible." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Not unless our culprit had superhuman speed. Even if you're right, that room was pitch black. No one should have been able to see. Hell, I couldn't even see the person beside me." Lee pointed out. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Someone with superhuman abilities, huh? I can think of someone," Hayate added, tapping his chin in thought.

Wei tapped his good foot on the ground as they stood outside the shut door. "But, to my knowledge, Tae Min never left the Central Colony. Then again, I suppose it's possible he could have arrived after us and killed the lights."

"I've been wrong about people before, but this seems like a strange way for a guy with super powers to kill someone. Also, why kill a second person? I'm not convinced," Kakeru said as he gestured at the door. "Enough dawdling, though. Let's get the power back on. I don't like the idea of Misuzu and the others there in the dark on the off chance there is a killer still lurking about."

"Me neither. The last thing I want is for Alice to get hurt. The fuses should be around here somewhere," Hayate said, shining his light at the door.

"Right, let's get on with it," Evan said as he turned the door knob and opened the door.

A faint snapping sound could be heard before Kakeru, Lee, Wei, and Hayate were showered in blood without warning. Evan's arms tensed for a moment before he fell backwards with a knife lodged in his left eye. A string was tied around the hilt of the blade. He was dead before he hit the ground, his right eye already glassy and lifeless.

"W-What the fuck?!" Lee screamed as took a full step back. He tried to fight back nausea.

"Goddamnit! Someone set traps. Be careful… the last thing we need is a repeat of what happened in Horizon," Hayate said, anger filling him as he looked at the deceased man on the ground.

 _ **DING DONG**_

 _ **"Ohohoho, well this is a new one. Death during an investigation. Pupupu! Don't think this means you have more time. You'll just have to pick up some slack in the trial."** _Monokuma cackled wildly before the speakers shut off and the Monopads began to chirp with the most recent case file.

"...I think I could go a lifetime without seeing another trap. God knows I can't afford to lose another limb. Poor Evan, he'd already lost so much," Wei said with a slight frown as he nodded at Hayate. "You're the one with inhuman reflexes and healing, Hayate. Maybe you should check it out."

"Yeah… I'll do that. Just be careful, we don't know how many more have been set around here. Think one of you could keep watch? I think staying in pairs is a good idea," the Ultimate Thief said, glancing at the remaining members of the group.

Lee took a moment to compose himself. "Uh, Wei? Why don't you hang back, bud? I know you're not as nimble as you used to be. There's no sense in you putting yourself in more danger."

"Or triggering another trap. I don't think any of us can afford that," Kakeru said as he wiped the blood off of his cheek.

The Ultimate Kenpo Master nodded in response. "I'll look after Evan's body until a proper search can be done," He stooped down to close the remaining eye before picking up a strange-looking contact lens. "I wasn't aware Ren or Evan needed contacts. I suppose it's a footnote in a much more troublesome situation, though. Go on, I'll be fine." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Whelp, we're right behind you, Hayate. We're counting on you," Lee said as he nodded at the now open door. In the distance, they could see a small fusebox that was visible, thanks to the dim emergency lights.

Hayate took a deep breath, carefully stepping into the room. He shone his light around, making sure there was nothing in his way. It didn't take him long to reach the fuse box, thankfully without tripping another hidden trap.

The rest of the room seemed mercifully void of traps, though there was another contraption in the room. A weight connected to a snuffed-out candle and burnt piece of kite string was connected to the fusebox's main breaker, which was switched off.

"I have to give it to the person behind this; they're clever. They rigged a makeshift device to shut the lights off without having to be here to do it," Kakeru said with a surprised expression. "I think this reinforces that Tae Min being the culprit is unlikely." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I agree… This was set before we even got here. I'm sure we would have heard someone bringing this in here. However, I believe the candle had to have been lit while we were here," Hayate concluded, reaching for the switch. He flicked it on, bringing the lights with it. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Great. As if things weren't bad enough." Lee sighed and folded his arms. "At least we got the power back on. Maybe now we can finish this investigation in peace. Whoever is behind this is a real sicko."

* * *

 **9:04 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Outside**

 **Rover**

Silence. The trip so far from the Central Colony had been a nearly silent and somber affair. Zalicka hadn't spoken a word and sat away from everyone else, a look of guilt and despair etched on her face. Her only solace seemed to be both Seath and Veeza, who coiled around her repeatedly in a sense of solidarity for their mistress' sorrow. If things hadn't been bad enough, shortly after their departure, they'd also received the news of Evan's death. Jason's face was hard to read. His expression seemed completely withdrawn as he stared wordlessly at his Monopad.

The Ultimate Prosecutor shifted uncomfortably as she rested her head on Tae's shoulder. "I-I don't mean to sound uncaring, but we really should make use of this time to study the case files. If I'm not mistaken, the six of us are the only ones who aren't suspects."

"Yes, it would behoove us to not waste any time. After Chijimatsu, I refuse to fail another trial," Shuhei said in a firm voice. He gently patted Natalie's knee as he stared down at the Monopad in his lap.

* * *

 **Monokuma Case File #5**

 **Victim #1: Anh Nyugen**

 **"The victim suffered a single strike to the back of his head."**

 **"The cause of death was blunt force trauma that fractured his skull. Death was nearly instantaneous."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:34 P.M."**

 **"The body was discovered at 8:35 P.M."**

 **Victim #2: Mirielle Du Monde**

 **"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdomen."**

 **"The cause of death was blood loss."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:36 P.M."**

 **"The body was discovered at 8:36 P.M."**

 **Victim #3: Ren Seishin (Body)**

 **"The victim received a single puncture wound through his left eye."**

 **"The cause of death was the knife that pierced his eye and went into his brain."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:00 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at 9:00 P.M"**

* * *

Natalie sighed as she placed her hand over the Scientist's. "We can stare at these all we want, but does this really help us? I mean, what are we going to do, talk about what might have happened?" the Pilot asked with a shrug of her shoulders.

"No, I'm sure there is something important here," Jason said in an emotionless, hollow voice. "How could someone have killed two people within mere moments and gone unnoticed? We don't have enough context for what happened without being there. However, it seems unlikely that one person could have pulled this off and also rigged the trap that kil-" The Strategist trailed off as he slowly worked his jaw. "At the very least, we can be certain of what Choko said. These rovers take fifteen to twenty minutes, at the very least, to move between most of the colonies. So, unless one of you saw one of them leaving, we can be sure of at least one thing."

"Cho and myself only saw the rovers the others took," the Hero explained with a nod. "However, there were times when we were too far off to notice anything else, but we stayed together the whole time." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"As far as alibis? That's the best we can hope for at the moment. Natalie and I were also together the entire time up until the time of the announcement. What about the two of you?" Shuhei asked as his gaze shifted between Zalicka and Jason. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Strategist glanced over at the Snake Charmer a moment before frowning slightly. "As it so happens, we were together in the study reading until the announcement. I believe that covers all of our bases." It was a lie, but nobody seemed to notice. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Zalicka continued staring down at her snakes as they tried their best to comfort her. She barely acknowledged the voices of the others. Her mind raked a mixture of guilt, shame, and sadness. "Anh..." the Snake Charmer whispered as she felt a tear begin to roll its way down her cheek.

"Uh, Zal? I-I know this is the last thing you care about right now, but I stake my reputation as a prosecutor that we'll make sure that the jerk behind this doesn't get away with it," Choko said as she balled her fists up.

"In order to keep that promise, we'll have to utilize whatever time we have left appropriately. As far as I see it, we need to have people focusing on the autopsies, investigating the crime scenes, and collecting alibis. We're going to need everything we can find to eliminate some of our suspects," Shuhei responded.

"Thankfully, both Alice and Misuzu were already there. As long as nothing happened to them, I think we can count on them to already have the autopsies underway." Tae Min answered the Scientist with a smile.

"Looks like we're about to find out soon enough," Jason said as the rover crossed through the threshold in the Southern Colony before grinding to a stop. "Zalicka, are you sure you want to see this? There is no shame in you staying out here."

The Snake Charmer, for the first time that whole ride, looked up and towards the others. She wiped away the tear stains left behind on her cheeks. "I'm sure. I want to see exactly what happened to him so I know how badly his killer must suffer." Her voice and features hardened as she spoke. After saying her piece, she turned back towards Seath and Veeza.

"It's time we face this head on, for better or worse," Shuhei said. He reached for the door.

* * *

 **9:13 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Southern Colony**

 **Bowling Alley (Lanes)**

"So what have you found so far, Alice?" Shuhei asked as he gazed between the two bodies and at the blood-splattered wooden floors.

The Veterinarian offered a strained smile as she looked up. "Unfortunately, not as much as I'd like. We've concluded someone used Hayate's bowling ball to kill Anh, and it's clear that a knife matching the one Dylan used is what stabbed Mirielle. We've yet to find the blade, though. We've been working in the dark until not long ago. Misuzu left just a few minutes ago to help perform an autopsy on Evan." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Choko's brow knitted together. "This is insane. A double homicide in such a cramped space? Someone either was ballsy or insane. Did you guys see anything that happened?"

"We couldn't see jack. Heck, we could barely see even with the emergency lights kicked on. We only noticed their bodies when I turned on my Monopad," Alex explained.

"Um, Alice, you mentioned a knife, right? I found one over here that's covered in blood. I think this was the knife that was used to kill Mirrielle," Shiori said, bringing everyone's attention to the other lane. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Natalie looked towards the Witch, "That's great, squirt. If you found it by a seat, we just have to know who sat there."

"Hah, no kidding! My blood is boiling now. We'll get to the bottom of this in no time!" Lia proclaimed as an energetic smile flitted across her face.

Kakeru ran a hand through his mop of messy hair. "Ungh, I hope someone else was paying more attention to that. I didn't really give it much thought, to be honest, though I do remember Alex was next to me."

Alice placed her hand against her chin. "That's the side the boys were sitting on. Alex, Kakeru, and Wei Yan were sitting on the far side. Lee was at the terminal seat. Hayate, Anh and Evan were on the side shared with the girls," the Veterinarian explained before turning back to Shiori. "Whose seat did you find it by?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"I think it was under Hayate's," the Witch replied, giving the Veterinarian a worried look.

Tae Min stepped up to Shiori and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, this doesn't mean he did it. I don't believe Hayate would do something like this, even with his other side," the Hero said as he walked over to the seat in question. "No one would just leave the murder weapon under their own seat like this. It's more likely it was planted there to incriminate him." The boy turned back to the Witch, giving her a thumbs up.

Yukiko thumbed at her chin. "I have to say it would be a bit much, especially since his ball was used as well. Sounds like someone tried to frame Hayate and seriously overdid it."

"I-I'm more worried about that knife. Doesn't that nasty thing look familiar to the rest of you? I mean, we watched Dylan be executed, right? Someone has to be messing with us, right?" Lee asked as he crossed his arms.

Lia cast a glance over at Zalicka, who was knelt next to Anh with a vacant expression in her eyes. "Hey, Zalicka, you alright? Maybe you should get some fresh air," she suggested. Lia took a step forward and tripped over some sort of fabric, then fell face first before letting out a groan.

Lee immediately straightened as a look of concern filled his eyes. "Lia, are you alright?"

The Volcanologist groaned and rubbed at her chin before sitting backwards. "Other than my pride, I think I'm just fine. What in the world is this?" she asked as she pulled out a wadded-up white cloak - Mirielle's cloak, to be precise. It was absolutely soaked and drenched in blood. It had laid crumpled near the chair the girl had been sitting in. A single tear could be seen in the middle of the cloak. **_TRUTH BULLET_**

"Wait, that's Mirielle's cloak, right?" Alice asked as she gingerly took the cloth from the other girl. The blonde looked over the fabric and the slash in it. "I think you just found something important, Lia. Judging by how much this is drenched in Mirrielle's blood, her killer stabbed her through her cloak. I was starting to wonder why we didn't see more everywhere, especially with how much she had been attacked."

"Quite a clever way of covering one's tracks. Simple, yet effective," Shuhei remarked. "So we more or less have the 'how' of Mirielle's death. If we look at the seating you provided, it puts Mirielle and Anh adjacent to one another, even though they were in different lanes. So, the question is whether or not a sole individual had the time to commit the crime, because this could be the work of two killers. Just how much time elapsed before a light was turned on?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know, man. It couldn't have been more than ten seconds at most. We all heard a crunch, a thud, and a scream, then everything went quiet till I fumbled around and found my Monopad." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Then there's a bigger question of how someone was able to see and hit either Anh or Mirielle. It was blacker than oblivion," Kakeru commented.

The Chess Player nodded in agreement. "Yes, that's a good point. I can't imagine someone pulling this stunt off blind. Unfortunately, Mirielle wasn't able to tell us much even though she was still breathing for a few moments after the lights came back on. As for Anh… I think he died instantly. I'm not sure if that brings you any comfort, Zalicka," she said quietly.

Zalicka had been solely focused on looking over the Luteplayer's body, her eyes lingering on the wound especially. "If I hadn't been so selfish, I could have been here. I could have prevented this." Yukiko's words finally reached through to the Snake Charmer. "It is the closest to comfort I will be getting until the trial," Zalicka mused darkly.

Choko offered the Snake Charmer a sympathetic smile. "Don't you worry, Zal, we're gonna get to the bottom of this. No more innocent people are gonna die. The only person who's gonna pay is the one who killed these three."

* * *

 **9:22 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Southern Colony**

 **Bowling Alley (Storage Room)**

Jason stared at Evan - no, Ren's body - with a shell-shocked expression. "...Misuzu, did he suffer? Please, I have to know," he implored. He raised a hand to wipe an errant tear from his cheek.

"Well, it's a little hard to say, but I doubt it. This knife went right through the eye and into the brain. He didn't suffer for very long if he did," the Mortician quietly explained as she stood up from the body. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Wei shifted his weight. "...Jason, I doubt this brings you any solace. I'm certainly no medical expert, but it happened so quickly. I'm sure Misuzu is absolutely right."

The Strategist took a measured breath before averting his gaze. "Can you tell me how it happened? The Monokuma Files didn't provide any of those details."

"Well...we were talking out here, trying to figure out how the lights went off. I remember Evan taking a hold of the door knob. As soon as he opened it, the knife went through his eye. It was so quick. We didn't expect it," Hayate said, disbelief written in his voice. He was still having a difficult time comprehending Evan's death. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The Ultimate Kenpo Master gestured at the door. "From what we can tell, someone rigged the door with a trap. I remember hearing a faint sound as the door clicked open, but by then, it was too late."

Jason stared down at the bloodied knife that rested on the floor near the entrance way. "That looks like a kitchen knife. Did someone take it and jury rig all of this along with the contraption to shut off the power? If that's the case, we need to question people's whereabouts before the murder. Someone must have left to prepare this. I doubt we're going to get many more answers here. If we want to catch who killed Evan, Anh, and Mirielle, we're going to have to find a kink in someone's alibi."

"We can focus on that when we are in the trial. While we still have time, we should try to learn about the trap," the Mortician answered as she walked into the storage room. She turned around and looked over the door. "Hey guys, there's some string on the handle. I guess that confirms this was the trigger, right?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Yes, this was definitely the trigger. As soon as someone opened the door, the knife would stab whoever was on the other side. Makes me wonder how it was rigged, especially since someone had to be in here to rig it." Hayate said, examining the string more closely.

"God, if I didn't know any better, I'd think we were dealing with Takagami again," Wei said, shaking his head as he observed the wire still on the handle. "Seems like someone was trying to rack up a body count. None of this seems practical to me."

Jason quietly observed the room for a moment. "There are no windows in this room, so someone must have ensured the tension in the wire was perfect before sealing the door shut. This certainly wasn't sloppy. It seems calculated. Shut the power off, kill two people, anticipate us coming to restore power only to have another victim claimed. The question is what could their motive be?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Misuzu lightly shook her head. "I don't want to think it's true, but what if it's just to kill? It's like someone's given up on escaping, and doesn't trust Monokuma."

* * *

 **9:30 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Southern Colony**

 **Outside**

Sierra sat slumped against the side of the bowling alley, her silvery eyes stared out at the rocky terrain. Had this remote landscape always been this cold? Had it always felt this empty?

Of course, she knew the answer to both of those questions.

She couldn't lie to herself even if she wanted to. Mirielle DuMonde, her most precious person, was gone. All that remained of Mirielle was her mask, the mask that Sierra now held in her hands. Even if she were to escape this damned colony, what reason would there be to go back to Earth? Her "parents" never even existed, and with Mirielle gone…

What would be the point of going on? Maybe she could find a way to fall asleep and never wake up again. Even if she escaped this hell hole, what would be waiting for her on Earth? Nothing. Mirielle, Lupin, and the possibility of a life as lovers and partners in crime were what had gotten her through so much despair. It felt as if she had nothing left to hold on to.

"Miri, I can't do this without you. I don't want to do this without you. I just want this pain my chest to stop," she choked out as hot tears began to sting her eyes.

She barely registered a weak disembodied voice. "Non."

The Prodigy tensed as her eyes widened. It was so very familiar, but that was impossible, right? It couldn't be. Life had been too cruel for that to be the case.

Again, she was stunned when she registered the voice once more.

 _"...Please… Sierra..."_

Sierra felt her heart begin to race. She wasn't going crazy. She'd heard it again. The blood rushing to her ears nearly drowned out the words that followed.

 _"...Mask… put… on… mask..."_

Sierra peered down at the mask clutched tightly in her hands and, seemingly in a trance, raised the mask and placed it upon her face.

Almost instantly, she felt like a bolt of lightning had struck her mind, causing everything to white out. When the light cleared, Sierra found herself standing on a… a rooftop in Paris?! It was an odd-looking Paris, seemingly cobbled together from countless times and eras. There were Victorian-era street lamps a few steps away from an electronics shop window, where an old CRT television was broadcasting the coronation of Queen Elizabeth the Second on a perpetual loop, and that was near a state-of-the-art sports car.

The people roaming this weird place also defied logic. There were fashion senses from all over time; some were Victorian, some were British Mod, others were from the modern day, and so on. Before Sierra could take this all in, someone else appeared.

It was a young woman with long black hair and bright green eyes, dressed in a long, white gown. It was none other than Mirielle, and she offered a tender smile towards the younger girl.

Sierra croaked out a few words. "Mi… Mirielle? Is that really you?"

Mirielle nodded sadly. "I am so sorry, my love. I didn't want to die, but here we are. Some things are unavoidable."

Tears flowed down the Prodigy's face, but she didn't care in the slightest. "What is this place? How can I see you like this, Miri?"

"Sierra, there's so much I want to say to you. I wish we could spend a lifetime in this place together, but such a thing is impossible, even for Lupin's Mask and this world that resides within it. What you need to know is that a soul that has become attached to Lupin can remain here indefinitely. It is a form of immortality, but you will only be able to return to this place when your soul has departed your body, and even still, that can only happen if you yourself have become the next phantom thief."

The Prodigy took a step forward before crashing into the taller girl with a fierce hug as tears continued to stream down her face. "But you're here right now. Why can't we just stay like this? I-I can't do what you do, I haven't been able to do anything."

"Non non non… don't cry, ma petite belle," Mirielle whispered as she hugged Sierra tightly. "When Lupin and I confessed our love for you, it wasn't a lie. We will always be with you, even in death. However, we're running out of time. Bringing a living soul to this realm is not easy and the title of Phantom Thief must be passed on."

Sierra lifted her chin up slightly. "If I agree, will I be able to see you again? Be able to be with you?"

A remorseful almost pained look filled Mirielle's eyes. "Yes, but not until the day the reaper takes you. Lupin can communicate with whomever she's connected with, but for the souls that reside in the mask? You will not be able to hear our voices until you've become one with this realm."

"...And what if I couldn't do it? What if I just chose to kill myself after receiving the title? Miri, I just don't know if I can be as strong as you. I have nothing left for me in the world beyond this," Sierra responded quietly.

Mirielle gently pressed a chaste kiss against the girl's cheek. "Mon Amie, you sell yourself short. Don't forget it was you who solved the second case. When lives were on the line, you didn't hesitate to reach the truth. Sierra, I want you to lead a full life. If there is no place for you in the world, I want you to forge one for yourself. Help our friends bring this nightmare to an end, they need you now more than ever. You have to release the chains that are binding you, and take a leap of faith."

Sierra sniffed as she blinked back tears. "W-What do I have to do? Whatever it is….I'll do it!" she said, mustering more courage than she realized was possible.

"Our time is running short, and the next trial is on the horizon. The time has come to pass the torch. Sierra, are you prepared? This is your last chance to turn back."

"...There have been few things in this artificial life that I've been positive about. You and this choice are among them. I-I'm ready Miri," the Prodigy said a look of determination settling on her face.

Mirielle nodded in response as she lifted Sierra's chin. "As it was, so shall it be again. Let the circle be unbroken..." her voice trailed off as she leaned in and melded their lips together. Suddenly, Sierra felt a wave of electricity surge through her entire body. Information, life, and memories all flowed into her open mind. She had become connected with all of the past Lupins and, when all was said and done, Mirielle pulled away.

Her physical form began to grow translucent as a single tear spilled down her face. "Lupin the 7th is dead. Long live Arsene Lupin the 8th."

"Mirielle!" Sierra cried as she extended her hand as the world around her began to quake.

"Until we meet again, my love." Mirielle said as a smile flitted across her face before she completely dissipated from sight.

A blinding flash surrounded Sierra before she found herself back outside the bowling alley. Lupin's mask rested on her face, as did Lupin's trademark smirk. "...Long live Arsene Lupin the 8th." she said repeating Mirielle's words.

The new Phantom Thief reached up and removed the mask, causing her dormant personality to reemerge. In place of the cold loneliness she once felt, was a heat that emanated from her core. Her grief and sorrow had dissipated into devotion and determination. She may have lost Mirielle - no that wasn't true at all. Perhaps she was gone physically, but her spirit, her smile, her voice, her love, and everything else that made Mirielle DuMonde who she was, would never die. Her fear of the unknown and of death had waned. She would try her hardest to find justice for her love but, come hope or despair, she knew they would be together one day. Sierra smiled, feeling as if a lead weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

For the first time since her awakening, the chiming from Monokuma's announcement didn't cause her to despair. No matter what awaited them, she would face it with a brave face, just as the Phantom Thief should.

* * *

 **TRUTH BULLETS**

 **Hayate's Bowling Ball**

 **Choko and Tae Min's Alibi**

 **Sounds in the dark**

 **Evan's Autopsy**

 **Kills in the dark**

 **Alex's Alibi**

 **Contact Lens**

 **Second Knife**

 **Seating arrangement**

 **Jason and Zalicka's Alibi**

 **Ten Seconds**

 **Rigged Device**

 **Candle**

 **Trapped Door**

 **Wire on doorknob**

 **Natalie and Shuhei's Alibi**

 **Knife found under Hayate's chair**

 **Alice and Misuzu's Autopsy Report**

 **Mirielle's Cloak**

* * *

 **Monokuma Case File #5**

 **Victim #1: Anh Nyugen**

 **"The victim suffered a single strike to the back of his head."**

 **"The cause of death was blunt force trauma that fractured his skull. Death was nearly instantaneous."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:34 P.M."**

 **"The body was discovered at 8:35 P.M."**

 **Victim #2: Mirielle Du Monde**

 **"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdomen."**

 **"The cause of death was blood loss."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:36 P.M."**

 **"The body was discovered at 8:36 P.M."**

 **Victim #3: Ren Seishin (Body)**

 **"The victim received a single puncture wound through his left eye."**

 **"The cause of death was the knife that pierced his eye and went into his brain."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:00 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at 9:00 P.M"**

* * *

 **17 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN***

 **Phew. So much death as of late. I wanna apologize to Evan Drakon. I swear I don't just love torturing this character. Despair made me do it. Anyways I wanna thank my fellow rper's, and betas for making this possible. The last scene underwent several iterations, but I'm quite pleased with the end result.**

 **Also as a major note submissions for Oasis of Hope are open and will be until February 14th. Please come join the survival against despair in one of the most inhospitable places on earth! This is a cowrite with Pettypunk and Celestial Sky Dragon and I couldn't be more excited for it.**

 **Anyways, cheers and I hope you've all had a great new year!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Trygve11**

 _Find out next time on DRAGONBALLZ!_

 **Poomi**

Poomi you're just like your sister. I don't see you both often in the reviews, but it always brings a smile to my face. Hah I might have to ask for more curses in the future ;)

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Have your fears come to life? Muahaha_

 **DanganMachin**

 _Lol. Also I want you to know that I love Alex. It's just nice having a character like him in the mix. He kind of fits the Kazuichi/Hiro vein, but it's nice to have a character like that among this cast._

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Begin the number crunching bud!_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Sucks even more since I started playing Persona5 again yesterday haha._

 **Jeptwin**

 _Yeah I figured suicide would be too obvious since it's a running theme._

 **ThePLOThand**

 _I know I said that, but RoD was a special case. Because if I had three normal trials it would been impossible. If when it reached 3 people someone tried to kill someone else. It would literally be a trial of 2 people voting and obvious that would have gotten nowhere. So yeah it was an outlier. As for SoT? I count it as a continuation of FH so I would say that there are a total of 41 survivors including Sayaka._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Gotta sink as many ships as I can before we pull this into port!_

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Mm juicy despair!_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yeah I might have something in mind ;)_

 **dashunterman**

 _Yeah I'm sorry buddy, but I think a piece of Mirielle lives on nevertheless._

 **Fee5H**

 _I'm curious what your theory will be after the investigation and betaing this? :D_

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _Yeah I hate killing some of these characters, but I have inflict despair on myself too ya know? Anyways thanks for all the help bro. You're the best =)_


	32. Chapter 31: Psicópata: Act Three

**TRUTH BULLETS**

 **Hayate's Bowling Ball**

 **Choko and Tae Min's Alibi**

 **Sounds in the dark**

 **Evan's Autopsy**

 **Kills in the dark**

 **Alex's Alibi**

 **Contact Lens**

 **Second Knife**

 **Seating arrangement**

 **Jason and Zalicka's Alibi**

 **Ten Seconds**

 **Rigged Device**

 **Candle**

 **Trapped Door**

 **Wire on doorknob**

 **Natalie and Shuhei's Alibi**

 **Knife found under Hayate's chair**

 **Alice and Misuzu's Autopsy Report**

 **Mirielle's Cloak**

* * *

 **Monokuma Case File #5**

 **Victim #1: Anh Nyugen**

 **"The victim suffered a single strike to the back of his head."**

 **"The cause of death was blunt force trauma that fractured his skull. Death was nearly instantaneous."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:34 P.M."**

 **"The body was discovered at 8:35 P.M."**

 **Victim #2: Mirielle Du Monde**

 **"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdomen."**

 **"The cause of death was blood loss."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:36 P.M."**

 **"The body was discovered at 8:36 P.M."**

 **Victim #3: Ren Seishin (Body)**

 **"The victim received a single puncture wound through his left eye."**

 **"The cause of death was the knife that pierced his eye and went into his brain."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:00 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at 9:00 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 31: Psicópata: Act Three**

 **9:45 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

Monokuma whistled as he gazed around the courtroom, eying the various empty podiums. _ **"Finally, there's a little room in here to breath. I think this is one heck of an improvement. Whaddya say we get this show on the road? The sooner you kiddos get to the bottom of this, the sooner we can reach the climax of despair. I can't wait to see that hope fade from your eyes, so without further ado, it's time you all figured out who out who just added to the body count. Let the fifth trial commence!"**_

Shuhei folded his arms as he scowled. "Before we go any further, can you clarify something for us? I know that you treat guilt differently than Hiyoko did, but it still requires an answer. We need to know whether or not Evan's death constitutes as murder or as a suicide."

"Dude, obviously it's a murder, right?" Alex asked with a look of bewilderment. "I mean, there's no way he took his own life."

"I know it sounds crazy, but my brother has a point. Maybe it's not a bad idea for us to work backwards with this trial," Hayate responded.

"Someone needs to elaborate. How in the world could Evan's death possibly be ruled as a suicide?!" Jason snapped with irritation clear in his voice.

Alice offered a sympathetic smile. "We're not suggesting it was intentional, Jason. Back on Horizon, our first trial was the case of someone dying because of a trap. The Mastermind in that game ruled it a suicide because the victim himself essentially pulled the trigger that took his own life."

"So what you're saying is that we can't look at this like a normal real-world murder. Guilt could be assigned based on cause and effect, rather than intent," Choko mused.

Zalicka glared at the dual-toned bear before snapping irritably. "Just give us a damn answer so we can move on. It's likely the same person, but I want to know who killed Anh."

 _ **"YUK YUK YUK! Who knew you cared so much about him? Maybe you're not as cold-blooded as those snakes after all."** _Monokuma snorted.

"Jesus, just give us a fucking straight answer already. Would you consider the situation with Evan a murder or suicide?!" Natalie spat.

The bear stifled a giggle. _**"Oh my. You all are getting testy, aren't ya? Well, don't say I never did anything for ya. To keep things nice and simple, I'll keep the same ruling that was used on Horizon."**_

"Then we can take that to mean Evan's death, like Ichiro's, is ruled an unintentional suicide. At least that's one piece of the puzzle solved," Wei commented.

Yukiko nodded her head slightly. "Yes. It's a good start, but it still doesn't bring us any answers in regards to who staged that trap, as well as if it was the same person who killed Anh and Mirielle."

"I'm sorry to point fingers like this, but it would have had to be some pretty quick and nimble, right? I mean, this person killed two people - and a phantom thief has to have some killer reflexes right? I'm sorry, but I can only think of one person capable of that kind of feat, and that's you, Hayate Dorobo!" Lia proclaimed as she jabbed a finger at the boy.

"Don't you think you're jumping the gun a little bit? You don't exactly have the best track record in trials," Kakeru deadpanned.

Lee shook his head. "Track record aside, Lia makes a good point. Maybe it took a thief to take down another thief."

"That's just barmy! Hayate had nothing to do with this. He would never lay a hand on either of them!" Alice exclaimed fervently.

"Yeah! Big brother isn't that kind of person!" Shiori chimed in as she squeezed Bon Bon tightly.

The Ultimate Thief offered a weak chuckle. "I appreciate the faith, ladies. Whatever my other side is capable of, I certainly wouldn't hurt any of you, let alone innocent people."

Lia offered an indignant huff. "You can say whatever you like, but you won't douse the heat coursing through me! Face it! You're the only one who could have taken Mirielle down in the dark like that."

"...I will do anything to bring Mirielle's killer to justice, but I have to trust my instincts and what my mind is telling me. I'm afraid you're dead wrong!" Sierra exclaimed, mustering a new found vigor as her gaze sharpened.

* * *

 **Rebuttal Showdown**

The Volcanologist set her jaw. "Look, I don't like it either, but I mean, the evidence speaks for itself. Hayate is the only person there who had the skills to pull it off."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken. It's too soon to prove this was carried out by a single individual," the Prodigy responded.

"That's where you're wrong. There is evidence linking Hayate to both crimes. It was his bowling ball found near Anh's body, who was sitting next to him, and the knife used to kill Mirielle was found under his chair!" Lia exclaimed.

Sierra shook her head. "Don't you see, though? Both pieces of evidence are way too obvious. You really think the Ultimate Thief would just leave something lying around? Of course not! It was planted as a red herring, in order to incriminate Hayate. My guess is someone wanted to prey upon the distrust that's been building between our two classes. Hayate just makes a perfect scapegoat; I think it was all staged!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

A bead of sweat rolled down Lia's forehead. "M-Maybe that's just what he was counting on? Make us think it was too obvious or something?"

"That's not something we can leave to chance. We need more than just two pieces of circumstantial evidence to convict Hayate or anyone," the Ultimate Prodigy replied.

"W-Well, there's still the fact of who he was targeting, right? Lupin was, like, some super thief, right? She should have had some crazy reflexes. Like I said earlier, it would have taken someone on her level to bring her down," the Volcanologist retorted.

The Prodigy steeled herself as she considered her next words. "...I'll steal your words and use them against you, though I think it's time for Lupin to explain what I mean."

"L-Lupin? B-But I thought she was just like Mirielle's other personality," Lia stammered as she adjusted her glasses.

"Contrary to popular belief, Lupin is not some split personality. Lupin is the mask, and she and I have become one," Sierra said as she held the mask up before sliding it onto her face.

Almost immediately the girl's body language shifted. A mischievous smirk crossed her lips as she settled a hand along her hip. As she spoke, her voice was in a slightly deeper sultry tone. "Voici l'arrivée de Lupin VIII! For those of you not familiar with the language of love, behold the arrival of Lupin the Eighth! It's time to bring this farce to a close, don't you think, cher?" she asked as she eyed Lia.

The Volcanologist cleared her throat. "Sierra, Lupin, whoever you are, it still doesn't change a thing. If anything, you should be able to confirm that it would take someone of your skill to bring you down."

"Oui, what you're saying is true. However, you forget a particular detail, cher. I was not present when my darling Mirielle was viciously attacked. While Mirielle was an extraordinary individual, her reflexes and skills weren't nearly as attuned as my own. She would have likely fared better, but almost anyone can fall prey to a coward in the dark. I'm afraid I've stolen this show," she said, offering the girl a wink. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

 **END REBUTTAL**

* * *

Lia flushed as her shoulders slumped. "I-I had no idea how any of that worked. I'm sorry for wasting everyone's time again."

"My, my, calm down. There's no need to get so worked up. No one's pointing fingers yet. We just have to be thorough," Misuzu said, offering a pacifying smile.

Tae Min nodded his head emphatically. "Misuzu is right. We don't know definitively if Hayate is guilty or not, but we can be sure that, at the very least, he may not be the only option."

"Hah, I can say that's a relief to hear. I'd rather not face a second execution," the Thief admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Idiot. Don't talk about it so casually," Shuhei said as he rolled his eyes, though a hint of a smile lingered on his face.

Natalie offered a dry chuckle. "Hard to believe the two of you are related. Look, while we're at it, why don't we just get the alibi shit over with?"

The Chess Player nodded in response. "Considering our circumstances, that should be pretty cut and dry, but I can see the value in it."

"The six of us back at the Central Colony didn't have much else to do on our ride over to the crime scene. We all discussed it at length, and we all have witnesses at the time of the murders. Even if we didn't, there wouldn't be enough time for someone to make a round trip without being discovered," Jason stated. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Choko folded her arms. "Yup. As far as alibis are concerned, these are ironclad. Unfortunately, I guess we can't say the same for most of you at the bowling alley."

"Yes, I think the only person who we can safely remove is Alex. He was standing up next to the lane itself with his own ball. There's no bloody way that he killed both Mirielle and Anh, planted evidence, returned to the original spot, and picked up his own ball again. There's just not enough time for that," Alice said as she offered the boy a tiny smile. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

The DJ blushed slightly. "Y-Yeah. I'm not in the worst shape, but I'm not the Flash or something. Besides, I couldn't see a thing."

"It seems that has become a common thread to this case. How could someone have committed so many crimes without the use of a light?" the Snake Charmer asked.

Jason rubbed at his forehead. "We'll get to that in a moment. Let's try to remain focused. Now that we've established the alibis we do have, perhaps we should continue with the autopsy of all three victims? Let's start with the first two victims and work forward to Evan. Ladies, would you care to take over now?"

"Yup, we'd be more than happy to!" Misuzu piped up a bright smile. "We both conducted a preliminary investigation, followed by a more thorough one once the lights came back on. After a while, I went to go conduct Evan's autopsy."

Lia leaned forward eagerly. "Don't just leave us hanging. What did you both find?"

"Unfortunately, not as much as I'd like. As per the Monokuma Files, we established that Hayate's bowling ball was the murder weapon. The dent in Anh's head was a clear giveaway, and the knife found also fit the wounds on Mirielle's body. I'm most surprised that the culprit was able to avoid tracking any blood in the dark," Alice mused thoughtfully. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Clearly, our culprit wasn't hampered by the darkness itself. All of this points towards someone capable of keeping a clear head. A single mistake could have proved disastrous," Wei murmured.

The Ultimate Thief frowned. "What I don't get is how someone could have stabbed someone like that and not have a speck of blood on them. Maybe they threw the knife."

"I'll show you true justice!" Tae Min said with determination burning in his eyes. "You weren't in the room during that part of the investigation, but Mirielle had suffered multiple stab wounds, meaning it would have been impossible to have thrown the knife multiple times like that. That aside, Lia discovered Mirielle's cloak with a hole in it. Someone used it to shield themselves as they took her life!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Shiori's shoulder slumped slightly. "And if they discarded it like the ball and knife, we have no way of knowing if it's a clue or if it was planted to be found there."

The Kickboxer groaned. "Sounds like someone accounted for just about everything. It doesn't seem like there's anything from those autopsies we can use to narrow down suspects."

Lupin offered a dramatic sigh. "Oui, I see no immediate escape from this cycle of speculation."

"Someone either had this well-rehearsed, or is great at improvisation. We're certainly not dealing with a fool. Misuzu, why don't you tell us about Evan's autopsy?" Kakeru suggested as he eyed the Mortician.

The Mortician winked at him. "Leave it to me, Keru. We'll get to the bottom of this in no time. Let's see… the death was instantaneous. Like some of the others mentioned, Evan seemed to have triggered a trap and the blade went through his brain. There's not really anything that strange about those circumstances, though I think Wei found something interesting before I got there, right?"

"Right you are. I've held onto it ever since," Wei said as he extended an open hand to reveal a contact lens. "Misuzu found an identical one in his untouched eye. This one must have been dislodged by the blade." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Huh, I wasn't aware that Evan - well, I guess Ren's body - used contacts at all," Alex admitted with a puzzled expression.

Kakeru frowned slightly. "To my knowledge, he didn't, or at least I never saw Ren use them in the short time we were roommates."

"Agreed, and I dare say I was closer to Evan than anyone else here. He never mentioned having vision issues before switching bodies or afterwards," Jason added.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Does it really matter? I mean, maybe Ren just didn't like talking about it, and when Evan took his body, he didn't see a point in mentioning it."

"That sounds very unlikely, Nat. Believe me, I tried contacts and I always screwed it up. I have a hard time believing Evan wouldn't have brought it up to at least Jason," Lia countered.

"Um… I don't mean to be any trouble, but what does him wearing contacts or not have to do with anything?" Shiori asked timidly.

Lee shrugged. "I have to say, she makes a point. How could contacts mean anything in this case?"

"If you'll excuse the pun, I believe we're looking at this through the wrong lens," Yukiko said thoughtfully. "What has been the crux of this entire case? I mean, what has been the single question we couldn't answer beyond the culprit's identity?"

"...Vision. How did the culprit - or culprits - commit a crime in the dark?" Shuhei asked as his eyes widened. "That has to be it. They weren't blinded at all like the rest of us. With the use of a special contact lens, they were capable of seeing perfectly." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

Tae Min's eyes widened in surprise. "Then you're saying that one of the victims is actually the killer of the first two victims?"

"Bloody hell! I mean, it kind of makes sense when you think back on it. Evan was seated adjacent to both Mirielle and Anh. He would have been able to reach Hayate's ball pretty easily as well," Alice mused.

Jason clenched his fists as his arms trembled. "No, it's absolutely preposterous. Evan had lost so much as it was, there's no way he would have added to the bloodshed."

"I have to agree with Jason. This theory might have held up, but it quickly crumbles when you consider he too became a victim," Zalicka said tersely. "No, clearly this whole lens theory is mere speculation."

"Well, there's one way to find out. Misuzu, you collected the remaining lens, right? Why don't you give us a demonstration? Monokuma, will you let us conduct an experiment?" Hayate asked as he peered over at the dual-toned bear.

A snicker escaped the bear. _**"Yeah! Have at it, bucko! This has been amusing. You ready there, chica?"**_ he asked as he eyed the Mortician.

Misuzu carefully removed the cleaned lens out of her evidence bag, took her glasses off, and delicately put the lens on. She blinked after a moment before offering a thumbs up. "'Kay, I'm ready to go!"

Monokuma grinned wildly as he pressed a button. Immediately, the room was bathed in complete darkness.

"Suzu? What's the verdict? C-Can you see anything?" Choko asked hesitantly as she tilted her head in the direction of her friend.

Silence prevailed a moment before an audible gasp could be heard.

"Woah! It's like I'm blind in one eye and can see everything in the other. Well, I mean, things are fuzzy, but I can see you guys still," the Mortician explained.

"Shit, they were right after all," Natalie muttered before the lights flickered back on.

"...If this is true, it means those lens aren't corrective, but simply meant for seeing in the dark," Jason said in a hollow tone. "And if Evan was wearing them, it only leads to a single conclusion."

"Oui, though there is still something that doesn't add up. Evan wouldn't have rigged a trap to kill himself, right?" Lupin asked as she gazed around the room.

Hayate shook his head. "No, there's no way. Now that I think about it, a few things fell into place. Evan was the one who designated the time, and he was the one leading us to the fusebox. Why? Because he could see, unlike the rest of us. There's only one explanation for why he died: we're dealing with not one, but two killers."

"I think a few of us passed around the idea of it being difficult for a single person to have pulled off two murders in the alley in such a short time. What if this case is more complex after all? Maybe we're dealing with two people working in collusion, and one party betrayed the other," Shuhei proposed. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"But in order for that to be true, wouldn't it mean that someone else had to be able to see in the dark?" Yukiko asked.

Zalicka clicked her tongue in annoyance. "The last I checked, there weren't any shops selling anything like this. This place doesn't have those kind of perks. So how exactly did Evan, or anyone else, get their hands on it?"

A look of horror filled Alice's eyes. "Perks. What if that's exactly what it is?"

"What do you mean?" Lee inquired as he rested his fist against his chin.

"Oh my god. The blackened perks - the reward for getting away with murder. We've never been able to know what those would be, let alone if anyone but Dylan had gotten away with murder. It's always just been a nagging itch at the back of our minds. What if Chijimatsu wasn't the only innocent person we sentenced to death?" Choko asked.

Alex gripped his headphones before shivering. "Dude, don't even joke about that. There has to be another explanation, right? Maybe someone just found those lenses lying around."

"I know it's hard to accept the possibility, but we can't turn away from the truth. There's a decent chance we've been deceived. At the very least, we should entertain the notion," the Kenpo Master suggested with a stoic expression.

Kakeru groaned. "So let's suppose that's true. Who exactly did Evan kill before this? The only trial I can think of that he didn't have an alibi for was the second one. However, Amare never said a word about an accomplice."

"To be fair, she didn't give us any details at all, but Evan was devastated by Hikari's death. I know that wasn't an act. So if he was going to kill someone, he would have killed Amare, right?" Tae Min asked.

"Gah! We just keep spinning our wheels. None of this seems to be anything more than theories. We don't have any solid proof of anything. If we can't prove it, then we might just make a terrible mistake again," Lee lamented.

"...I hate to be so negative, but Lee makes a good point. Our alibis, evidence, none of it seems to be useful," the Volcanologist.

Misuzu raised her chin slightly. "That's not true at all. There is one thing that has been bugging me for a while now. The weapon used to kill Mirielle is the same blade Dylan used. At first, I thought it was just something the killer confiscated, but Dylan seemed to take great pride in that knife. What if he didn't actually die in the previous case?" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"B-But we voted him guilty, right? We watched two bodies be reanimated and killed. Isn't that proof of his death?" Shiori asked quietly.

"Under normal circumstances, I'd be inclined to agree with you, Shi. However, there is something Dylan said that still bugs me to this day. When he was exposed for deceiving the others about Chijimatsu, he seemed quite confident in avoiding punishment in the following trial. What if one of the perks he received was some sort of immunity? Instead of him being punished, Monokuma just executed the two deceased again," Hayate stated. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"That's freaking nuts, but if it's true, then it means that Evan actually died? And… that Dylan was actually in Evan's body this whole time," Alex said with a horrified expression.

"N-No… that can't be true," Jason said as his legs trembled and he collapsed to his knees. Slowly, reality began to set in. "It was all a lie. And despite everything, I fell for it."

"Jason! A-Are you alright?" Alice asked as she stared at the nearly catatonic boy.

 _ **"BAHAHAHAHAHA! I guess sometimes you fuck over despair, and sometimes despair fucks you! I would say look on the bright side, but I can't really find one!"**_ Monokuma howled with laughter.

"My god. So it's really true? This whole time he'd been acting like he was someone else? Just to strike again?" Yukiko asked as she raised a hand to her mouth.

The dual-toned bear snorted. "You got it, chica. You all screwed the pooch on the last trial royally. Evan was actually in Dylan's body, Ren was in Evan's body, and Dylan was in Ren's body."

"Wait a second. Why are you telling us all of this? You've never given us any confirmation before now," Choko said as her eyes narrowed darkly.

 _ **"Hah, maybe I'm just taking pity on you losers. I mean, you don't exactly have the best record thus far. Besides, we're nearing the finale. I need a bit more effort from you all."**_ Monokuma snickered. _**"Otherwise, this game will end with a whimper, not a roar."**_

"But there has to be a mistake, right? We know for a fact that in those three days that Dylan was captured. He should have been the one behind bars, and the one in Evan's body," Misuzu said with uncertainty in her voice.

Kakeru nodded earnestly in response. "Misuzu is right. We found Ren's journal that detailed small pieces of what happened in those three days. We know that Dylan was behind bars."

"Do we know that he remained there the entire time? There's too much we don't know about that time. Furthermore, if someone was an accomplice to Dylan, would it not be possible for that person to have assisted him in that case? We did find that device Monokuma referred to as a Flashback Light," Zalicka said in terse manner.

"A Flashback Light? What in the world is that?" Lia asked with a confused expression.

Shuhei frowned. "Dammit, I wish someone had mentioned something sooner. Such a device was used in the Hope's Peak Killing Game. Back on Horizon, the trials were broadcast on repeat. These devices had the capability of planting information and even false memories into a person's brain. You could essentially brainwash an individual with such a tool. In fact, the first murder of the game was committed by someone who'd fallen prey to this technology."

"Jeez, I'd say that sounds like some crazy science fiction. Then again, I guess it would apply to this entire place. How do you know someone used that device, though?" Lee had a perplexed look on his face.

Lupin removed her mask as she reverted back to her normal demeanor. Sierra's silvery eyes stared intently at the portrait of Dylan that was crossed out. "It was part of a long con. I'd be willing to bet someone used the device to brainwash possibly both Evan and Ren. They must have known that we'd drawn the conclusion that Dylan and Ren had killed one another and, if Shuhei's example is true, I bet someone staged them to kill one another." _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"But why the fuck would someone go to such trouble to fake their own death?" Natalie asked with a doubtful expression.

The Kenpo Master gestured at Mallory and Chijimatsu's empty podiums for emphasis. "Dylan was clearly a predator and, as the Ultimate Psychopath, seemed to delight in hunting us. I think the opportunity to be hidden once more was a chance he seized."

"He was willing to discard his own body to pull off that stunt. Clearly, there were no limits to what he was willing to do," Tae Min said with a frown.

Natalie shook her head."Y'know, this would all be fine and fucking dandy if he was standing here in front of us, but if he was in Evan's body, then he's now the least of our concerns."

"That couldn't be more right. While this line of speculation may be true, it doesn't shine any light on who his accomplice must have been in this case," Shuhei responded.

"Heh, maybe it was just all the work of Dylan, y'know? Maybe he just wanted to mess with our heads by making us paranoid," Alex suggested.

Sierra frowned slightly. "I wouldn't put it past him to mess with us, but I doubt Dylan would have wanted to end things so unceremoniously."

"Well, taking a wild guess is sort of out of the question, right? If we remove Alex as a suspect that still leaves eleven of us. No matter how you slice it, those aren't great odds," Lia said as she folded her arms.

Choko shook her head vehemently. "There's no way we're going to leave this to chance. No matter how long it takes, no matter how many alibis we have to go through, or pieces of evidence, we're not going to let someone get away with murder again!"

"Don't you realize it's possible that Dylan killed both Anh and Mirielle? For all we know, the accomplice merely rigged the power outage and the accompanying trap." Zalicka countered.

Shiori cast her gaze downward. "I-I would normally never say this, but if he's gone for real, good riddance. What he did to people was unforgivable."

Yukiko shook her head. "But why would anyone work with that nut job? It just doesn't make any sense."

"Doesn't it though? Think about it for a moment. Maybe the accomplice realized it would be the only way of pushing us towards the end. They probably set the trap to catch Dylan off guard and to tie things up. Hell, they probably figured that blame would fall squarely upon Dylan again with the knife." Kakeru chimed in with an air of confidence.

Hayate rubbed at his chin thoughtfully. "You actually bring up a pretty good point. If you're right, we're dealing with someone who's obviously cunning. They were several moves ahead of all of us, and even managed to one up the Ultimate Psychopath."

"Several moves ahead," Jason murmured, repeating Hayate's words as he spoke for the first time in minutes. He slowly rose to his feet.

The Ultimate Veterinarian cast a worried glance over at the Strategist. "Jason, are you alright?"

"...No. I'm not alright. I feel betrayed, angry, and morbidly depressed all at once. However, it's time we finally pulled the curtain back on this charade. Hayate, I have to thank you. You helped me remember something crucial, something that I had forgotten amidst everything we've been through."

The silver-haired thief offered a somewhat surprised look. "Heh, well, I'm glad I could help, man. I'm not sure what I actually did, though."

"My. my, don't leave us in suspense. What did you find out, Jason?" Misuzu asked as she stared over at the boy.

"It was something so obvious, something that I should have noticed sooner. What do Miyaki, Mallory, and Mirielle all have in common?" the Strategist asked in a cold manner.

"...They all were victims of a knife wound. Wait, are you saying Miyaki's death was due to Dylan too?" Lee asked with wide eyes.

"Precisely. But that's only half the point I'm making. My theory is that Dylan and his accomplice have been playing this game in a different manner since the beginning. We've just been pawns in their game. Isn't that right, Yukiko?" Jason asked as he leveled his gaze upon the Chess Player.

* * *

 **17 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* Hey guys, I just wanted to take the time to let you know that Oasis' submission deadline has been moved up to the end of the month. So please get your character to me, PettyPunk, or CelestialSkyDragon before then! It's going to be an amazing game =)**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **doomqwer**

 **It's not over yet my friend ;)**

 **ShinyOshawottKing1**

 **You know when I said that I hadn't played Evan out of character? I wasn't lying. Because he's been dead since the last arc.**

 **ThePLOThand**

 **The suffering never truly ends my friend :P**

 **Blazerxz**

 **Yeah I'm in the process of wrapping this one up, so I'm putting it in higher priority temporarily lol**

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 **Hah I've been playing P5 again myself. God I love that game!**

 **StoryProducer214**

 **You may be onto something bud.**

 **Trygve11**

 **Hey I'd love to see whatever you come up with buddy!**

 **SootyThunder**

 **Heh, I'm sure he's going to be cheering after this chapter or maybe not? It's hard to predict his reaction.**

 **Wintersmith23**

 **I wanted to answer that question as it's most similar to Ichiro's death in FH.**

 **Fee5H**

 **I can't wait to see your response to the way this chapter closed. I'm sure it'll be golden.**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **Hey you may very well be onto something ;)**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 **I've been playing Persona 5 again so I was really inspired from Dash's suggestion and my own ideas :D**

 **DanganMachin**

 **Lol gotta love knowing your character is safe at least for another case or is he? Bum Bum BUM**

 **dashunterman**

 **I appreciate your suggestions and ideas. I thought this was a nice passing of the torch =)**

 **Jeptwin**

 **I wonder if this has cleared up your confusion or made you more confused?**

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 **Hah no more deaths. Well at least for now ;) As always I appreciate your reviews bro. You rock!**


	33. Chapter 32: Checkmate

**TRUTH BULLETS**

 **Hayate's Bowling Ball**

 **Choko and Tae Min's Alibi**

 **Sounds in the dark**

 **Evan's Autopsy**

 **Kills in the dark**

 **Alex's Alibi**

 **Contact Lens**

 **Second Knife**

 **Seating arrangement**

 **Jason and Zalicka's Alibi**

 **Ten Seconds**

 **Rigged Device**

 **Candle**

 **Trapped Door**

 **Wire on doorknob**

 **Natalie and Shuhei's Alibi**

 **Knife found under Hayate's chair**

 **Alice and Misuzu's Autopsy Report**

 **Mirielle's Cloak**

* * *

 **Monokuma Case File #5**

 **Victim #1: Anh Nyugen**

 **"The victim suffered a single strike to the back of his head."**

 **"The cause of death was blunt force trauma that fractured his skull. Death was nearly instantaneous."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:34 P.M."**

 **"The body was discovered at 8:35 P.M."**

 **Victim #2: Mirielle Du Monde**

 **"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdomen."**

 **"The cause of death was blood loss."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:36 P.M."**

 **"The body was discovered at 8:36 P.M."**

 **Victim #3: Ren Seishin (Body)**

 **"The victim received a single puncture wound through his left eye."**

 **"The cause of death was the knife that pierced his eye and went into his brain."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:00 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at 9:00 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 32: Checkmate: Act One**

 **10:17 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

The Ultimate Chess Player raised her eyebrows as a look of hurt shone on her face. "Jason, I-I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I think you've gotten the wrong impression about me."

"Wrong impression? No. I think for the first time, I know what you really are. You've been playing this game like we're pieces on a chessboard," the Strategist countered.

Choko frowned slightly. "I hope you have some evidence for the court, because wild allegations won't go very far."

"Hey, let's not assume shit. I mean, Jason isn't exactly known for relying on his emotions. Let's hear him out," Natalie insisted as she crossed her arms.

Alex shook his head. "Aww dude, you've gotta be kidding me. Yukiko has never been anything but helpful to us. There's no way she'd do something like that."

A weak smile pulled at the Chess Player's lips. "I appreciate the vote of confidence. It's true, though. I have no reason, let alone motive, to harm any of you. Jason, I think you're imagination is beginning to run wild."

In response, the Strategist merely shook his head. "No, you're not going to weasel your way out of this,Yukiko. As I said, I realized a glaring issue we'd overlooked for so long, one that essentially proves your guilt."

A sigh escaped the Chess Player. "Then spit it out, because this is a colossal waste of time. Nothing more than a baseless accusation."

"If it's baseless, then you have some serious explaining to do. It seems like ages now, when it fact it hasn't even been three weeks, but when both Miyaki and Mikhail died, all of us immediately tried to provide alibis. Rene ended up being punished because he seemed to be irrefutably connected to the crime. However, I suspect he was innocent. The knowledge he possessed about the chains on the door was likely sent in an attempt to incriminate him," Jason stated. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"So it seems the monster that killed Miyaki escaped justice after all, if that theory is indeed true," Shuhei mused quietly with a troubled look in his eyes.

Hayate scratched at his chin. "Doesn't seem like us from Horizon are of much use when it comes to that case. We were out of the loop for a while. Any of that make sense to the rest of you guys?"

"...It is true that Rene never confessed to his crimes. At the time, we thought it was merely an open and shut case. So you believe that Yukiko was somehow involved in this case, instead?" Kakeru asked as he raised a brow.

Lia adjusted her cap as a look of frustration shown on her face. "...But wasn't Yukiko one of the ones with an alibi? Unh, I can't remember all the details of that first case."

"...I see exactly what Jason is getting at now," Sierra said as her eyes narrowed. "Because the person who was her alibi was none other than Dylan himself!" _**TRUTH BULLET**_

"Wait, so the Psychopath was the one who exonerated you in the first place? I don't suppose you have a rebuttal?" Wei asked as he eyed the Chess Player.

Yukiko pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "How was I supposed to know what kind of person Dylan was back then? Don't forget that he managed to fool all of us for the longest time. He was even capable of deceiving us after shifting bodies."

The Ultimate Witch fidgeted with her bracelet. "So, maybe you were fooled like everyone else?" she suggested timidly.

"My my, I don't think that's the case at all. Now that I think back to it, the wounds on Miyaki were almost identical to the type found on Mallory and Mirielle. As I recall, Yukiko's alibi was that she had been getting ready that morning before running into Dylan. However, both of them were out around the time of the murder. We initially assumed it was a single murderer, but considering the two methods used, it's more likely that there were two culprits," Misuzu stated. _**TRUTH BULLET**_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **7:37 A.M Day Two**

 **Central Colony**

 **Green House**

 _"I believe this is what you were looking for, Miyaki?" Mikhail suggested with a polite smile as held up the Monopad._

 _A radiant smile spread across the Acrobat's face. She nodded her head empathically. "Oh, thank you! I know that Mal will be happy to see this."_

 _A chuckle escaped the Taoist. "You need not thank me. I noticed it while I was in the midst of my morning meditations. It seems like the two of you have really hit it off. With that kind of kinship, hopefully we can all find a way home."_

 _"Well Mal reminds me a lot of a little sister, so I'm more than happy to look out for her. Maybe when I have more time, you can show me how to meditate?" Miyaki asked._

 _"I'd be more than happy to, though it seems time is short. We should probably make for the commissary. It would be terrible to be late on the second day," the Taoist pointed out._

 _Miyaki's eyes widened. "Oh, that's right! Gosh, we need to hop to it!" she said as she turned towards the door. She stopped when she saw a silhouette standing on the opposite side of it._

 _Mikhail raised a brow. "Perhaps that's Mallory coming to check on us?"_

 _"Hah, you're probably right. I'm glad she didn't fall back to sleep." Miyaki giggled as she bounded towards the door and threw it open with one hand, still clutching Mallory's Monopad in the other._

 _However, it wasn't the Gardener, but rather the Ultimate Diplomat. One hand was in his hoodie, while the other was holding a chain._

 _The Ultimate Acrobat offered him a genuine smile. "Oh. Dylan, right? What are you doing here? What's with that chain?"_

 _Dylan offered her an innocent smile. "Oh, this? I found this in one of the storage rooms, but I wouldn't worry about it. There is something more pressing to worry about."_

 _"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Miyaki asked with a worried expression._

 _The Ultimate Acrobat barely registered the quick flash of movement before she felt a sharp pain. She caught a glimpse of a blood soaked knife that now rested in Dylan's freehand, his expression had now shifted to one of dark glee. She instinctively stumbled backwards, dropping Mallory's Monopad as she felt torrents of blood squirting out of her neck. A pitiful cry left her lips and she crumpled to the ground. Within a few short moments, she was deceased._

 _"Miyaki!" Mikhail's voice boomed as he began to vault across the Green House towards where she'd collapsed._

 _The Ultimate Psychopath ignored him and stooped over to collect the Monopad. He temporarily wrapped the chains around the handle and snapped a picture before quickly sending it to Rene. He then unwrapped the chains and tossed the device unceremoniously back into the Greenhouse. Mikhail stared at him in a mixture of anger and revulsion._

 _"Why? Why in the world would you do this?" the Taoist asked as he gently cradled the girl's bloodsoaked body._

 _A malicious grin spread across Dylan's face. "I could say that it was simply for survival, but that would be a lie. I never feel more alive than when I'm taking a life. I don't expect a pacifist to understand that, though. Unless you want to prove me wrong, by all means, stop me if you can," he challenged with a mischievous gleam in his eyes._

 _"...I will not give you any such satisfaction. Violence only begets more violence. You can kill me, but my spirit will endure," Mikhail said in a solemn manner._

 _A playful giggle escaped Dylan as he played with his knife. "Heh, joke's on you. I'm not going to kill you at all."_

 _"Then I will be forced to turn you over to the others. They will know what you've done," the Ultimate Taoist said sternly._

 _"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't say you were going to live. Just that I wasn't going to kill you," he said flashing the other boy a wink. He pulled the door shut once more and secured the chain, preventing the Taoist from escaping. He took a minute to carefully clean off his knife as he registered coughing now from within the Greenhouse. Wordlessly, he walked around to the side and sprouted another wicked grin once he regarded the vent. It was flooding pesticides into the Greenhouse. "Everything is proceeding nicely, though I'm bummed that you wouldn't let me kill them both,"_

 _The Ultimate Chess Player shook her head with a mischievous smirk played across her lips. "Now now, don't get greedy, Dylan. We've discussed this already. You have to keep your urges from getting the best of you. Did you send the image to Rene as I requested?"_

 _"Done! And I wiped the message chain from the Monopad like you asked, though I have to wonder. What was the purpose of that?" the Psychopath questioned._

 _"Fear not, you'll see the results soon enough. I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Make sure you're clean before we meet the others. We need to make sure our alibi are as strong as possible," Yukiko stated._

 _Dylan smirked as he cleaned his knife off with a rag and gestured at the structure near them. "You sure you've put enough in there to do the job? Everything will be for nothing if he survives."_

 _The Chess Player removed a pair of rubber gloves before stowing them into her pocket. "Believe me, I've left nothing to chance. This is our proving ground. Our killing game. I'm already several moves ahead."_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **10:25 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

"...I have a question. Shortly after the first trial, Lupin's Mask was missing for a while. Mirielle and I secretly explored the dorms when everyone else was checking out the new colony. However, we found Dylan's knife from the first murder in Kakeru's drawer. Eventually, the mask was returned and Monokuma said Kakeru had turned the knife into him. What do you know about that?"

"Ah yes, Dylan couldn't contain himself. He thought it would be a fun way of messing with you while casting doubt on our Playwright, but I realized that there was a chance scrutiny could shift to Dylan instead. The last thing I wanted at that junction was my pawn to be revealed that early on. You could say this was the first of many grievances I had as things proceeded forward."

Alice offered a troubled expression. "Bloody hell, the two of you have been working together the entire time behind the scenes?"

"You've got it, beautiful. Almost everything that's occurred was orchestrated by my design," Yukiko touted proudly. "The only trouble I've had is with Dylan. You see, that's why I had to eventually discard him. His insatiable impulses threatened to undo all of my hard work."

"But it makes no sense. If the two of you had pulled off a successful murder, then why continue from there?" Tae Min asked as he clenched his fists.

Swirls began to appear in Yukiko's eyes, followed by an ear splitting grin, as she extended her arms outward. "It's all about creating a legacy. As an artificial being, I have no value to anyone. Discovering such a fact only strengthened my despair. I wanted to see what my peers both artificial and real could do against me, though I must admit, I've been extremely disappointed that it's taken so long. How many deaths has it taken for you to finally realize how many pieces I've taken off the board?"

"Wait, pieces? W-We know you staged Dylan and Mikhail's deaths, but are you saying you've done even more than that?" Alex asked nervously.

"Did you really think it was a coincidence that Dylan happened to survive his attack from Amare?" Yukiko asked with a mischievous smirk. "Beyond that, don't any of you find it strange that it was MY roommate of all people that committed the murders in the second trial. Almost all of it went according to plan."

The last exchange before the Civil Engineer's death began to surface for those present.

 _"Yes, rarely would any of us find ourselves compelled to do anything of this nature. This entire game is a challenge to hold onto our humanity," Dylan said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "At the very least, I have to thank you for sparing my life."_

 _"You shouldn't thank me. I made that choice on a whim. All of you should be careful going forward. You shouldn't trust others so easily. This is, after all, a killing game," Amare mused before taking a measured breath. "Bear, can we be on with it? I'm not going to be any more prepared no matter how long this drags on."_

"No way, don't tell me he was working with Amare all along!" Lee shouted with a shocked expression.

Yukiko shook her head. "Not exactly. You see, as time went on, Dylan became more and more unhinged and sporadic. I was the one, as Amare's roommate, who happened to mention Hikari and Evan's plans at the lake that evening. My intent was to cause her to commit the next murder, but Dylan and Shohei's presence was something that was admittedly unforeseen."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **8:52 P.M Day Seven**

 **Northern Colony**

 **Lake**

 _"Did you see that? I could have sworn I saw something on the dock," Shohei said with a stern expression as his eyes narrowed._

 _Dylan laughed before playfully patting the boy on the back. "I'm sure you're just taking your job a little too serious. There's nothing worry about, alright? It's been quiet all evening so far."_

 _The Pyrotechnician sighed. "Yes, that's true, but I fear what this motive may cause some of us to do."_

 _"I suppose everyone has secrets they'd prefer not reaching the light of day. It's only natural to be worried considering what happened to Miyaki and Mikhail," the Psychopath mused as he noticed Shohei was still staring intently down at the dock. "Come on, I'm sure you're just getting jumpy."_

 _"No, I definitely saw someone down there. It may be nothing, but at the very least, it's worth investigating," the Pyrotechnician said as he took off in a jog towards the dock and the lake itself. Dylan trailed several feet behind him._

 _"...Just a bit more," Amare whispered under her breath as she continued to secure rocks to the ropes bound around Hikari's still body. She was so preoccupied that she felt her heart stop as footsteps resounded across the dock._

 _"What is the meaning of this?!" Shohei called out with a horrified expression._

 _For once, the Civil Engineer showed a glint of fear as her gaze flitted between the pair that stood before her. "I-I can explain," she started before being cut off._

 _The Ultimate Pyrotechnician shook his head vehemently. "There is nothing to explain. You were trying to dispose of a dead body by weighing her body down, were you not? If only I had been more vigilant. Nevertheless, I will make sure the justice is merited out."_

 _Suddenly, a loud thud filled the night as Shohei slumped to the ground. Dylan stood holding an oar with a splotch of blood on it._

 _"What the hell are you doing?" Amare asked as she stiffened in a defensive manner._

 _A sigh escaped the short statured boy. "It would be a real drag for this case to be so open and shut. If Shohei were to turn you in, you'd be dead in no time."_

 _The Civil Engineer eyes the boy with a puzzled expression. "Just who are you? Why would you get involved?"_

 _"Are you deaf? Half the thrill of these games involves discovering the guilty party. Removing that aspect, well, is like taking the venom away from a snake. Without any risk, there's no excitement, so here's what I suggest. We make a deal." Dylan offered with a wicked grin._

 _"...What kind of deal are you proposing?" Amare asked with suspicion lacing her tone._

 _"It's pretty simple, actually. I won't turn you in, and if I can, I'll even deflect suspicion off of you. If you manage to make it out of this upcoming trial intact, we'll make a partnership to survive till the end. Sounds pretty sweet, don't you think?"_

 _Amare frowned. "You say it's a partnership, but I don't suppose I have much of a choice, do I?"_

 _"Of course you do. Actually, you have a pretty big one right now. I'm going to put my life in your hands," Dylan said with a wink._

 _"What are you getting at?" the dark-skinned girl questioned._

 _Dylan let his tongue trace his lips. "If I return without Shohei, people are going to get suspicious of me and assume I might be involved, so we need to make this look good," he said as he gestured at Hikari's motionless body. "I want you to do to me what you did to her, but preferably just to unconsciousness."_

 _A look of shock shone on Amare's face. "You realize I could easily silence you for good, right?"_

 _"Remember what I said about excitement? What's life without taking risks, but I think you're smart enough to realize having me to help you is more beneficial than risking another body on your hands," Dylan replied with a cheeky smile. "So how bout it? I wouldn't waste too much more time. Someone's bound to discover us."_

 _"Fine. I will play along with this charade. I hope you keep up your end of the bargain," Amare said as she rose to her feet._

 _A giggle escaped the Psychopath. "Great! Now make sure you finish up with Shohei. That bump on his head won't do the trick. Besides, what's with a little more blood on your hands?"_

 _A look of despair settled in Amares' eyes as she steeled herself. "Whatever it takes to survive."_

 _"That's the spirit. I'm ready to be choked whenever you're ready!" Dylan chirped with a playful wink._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **10:30 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

"So the little monster and you conspired even in that case. Amare was nudged there by you, and Dylan ended up covering for her, only to abandon her in the trial when we uncovered the truth," Zalicka surmised.

A warm smile graced the Chess Player's lips. "I suppose he realized that it was a lost cause, but his recklessness nearly blew our cover. If Amare hadn't kept her silence, both he and I could have been exposed."

Jason scowled. "Eventually, your rabid dog became more trouble than he was worth."

"Oh, that is an excellent way to describe it. Unfortunately, Fido had to be put down before he bit his master," Yukiko replied.

Shiori's hands trembled as she stared at Yukiko with a baleful expression. "Did you have anything to do with what happened to Xia and Mallory?"

"Yes and no. You see, it was my idea to defile Evan's little shrine to the dead," the Chess Player admitted with a careless shrug.

"Why the fuck would you do that, though? I mean, what was even the damn purpose?" Natalie snapped.

Yukiko sighed as she gave the Pilot a chiding look. "Isn't it obvious? To take a moment that should have been meant for you all to recover, only to twist the knife deeper, though I hadn't intended for that to become an actual reality. Dylan took longer than he was supposed to. No doubt, he was taking pleasure from the defilement of such a sacred place. That's how we arrived at the third case."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **7:08 A.M Day Fourteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Temple**

 _Mallory nearly tripped over her feet as she cradled the bouquet of roses against her bosom. "Oh! I have to hurry up. I have to arrange all of these before everyone arrives. Why didn't I get up earlier?" she lamented as she pushed open the doors of the Temple before taking several strides inside._

 _Almost immediately, the red head felt unnerved as she heard the crashing sound from one of the stone pillars breaking against the floor. She quickly noticed the mess from the desecrated entrance way, which only grew more pronounced as she strode into the main chapel. "Oh no, this is horrible," she whispered to herself as her lower lip shifted into a pout._

 _'Hm, I'm pretty sure that all of this stuff didn't just fall on it's on. What a mess. Maybe I can get some of it picked up before everyone arrives?' she thought as she strode past several pews missing a silhouette that lurked between one of the rows._

 _She stopped right in front of the altar, before huffing. "If Monokuma thinks this is funny, he's got a really terrible sense of humor. I wouldn't even hug him if he let me now."_

 _"Oh, this isn't the bear's doing, but I imagine he appreciates it nonetheless," a voice said almost directly from behind her._

 _The Ultimate Gardner turned before staring innocently at none other than Dylan. "Oh, good morning! I didn't hear you come in. Did you happen to see anyone suspicious looking come in or out of here? They really made a mess of this place."_

 _A snicker escaped the Psychopath's lips. "You really are that naïve, aren't you?"_

 _"Uh, I'm not really sure what you're saying. Do you wanna help me clean up this mess? I bet together, we can have it back together in time for the ceremony," Mallory chirped with an infectious smile._

 _Dylan grinned. "I don't know, I kind of like messes. What's wrong with a little bit of chaos?" he asked as he stepped forward and brandished his knife._

 _For the first time, a look of fear registered in Mallory's eyes. "W-What are you doing? Please, I'm sorry if I upset you."_

 _"Shhhh. Just take a deep breath, and go to sleep," Dylan whispered as he gently grabbed at her chin. He then violently thrust his blade into her stomach with several quick stabs._

 _A pitiful cry escaped the girl's face as she slumped back against the altar. "M-Mama… P-Papa, I-I'm scared. I don't want to die," she sobbed._

 _Dylan crouched next to her while he continued to shush the bleeding girl. He reached out to grab at her face. "You're always smiling so much. Why don't you smile for me? Let everyone see that smile. One. Last. Time." He used his fingers to force her mouth into a smile. He finished his work by skewering her heart with his blade._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **10:34 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

"We don't need that many fucking details!" Natalie snapped as hot tears stung her eyes.

Yukiko offered a dismissive shrug. "This is the part where I'm supposed to have my grand villainous breakdown, is it not? I'm merely relaying the details as Dylan shared them. To be such a mongrel, he excelled in capturing detail in his words."

"We're not interested in stroking your ego anymore, we just want answers. That's all," Misuzu said with a firm expression, though she too looked shaken.

"Uh, guys? Not that I don't want to know stuff, but aren't we wasting time?" Alex asked as he gazed around the room.

Shuhei sighed as he folded his arms. "I believe we've solved the case. We might as well indulge her before sentencing her. If she dies now, we could lose precious information."

"Perhaps she can elaborate as to what happened during the motive and murders of the fourth case? I believe that's the period in which we have the least amount of information," Zalicka pointed out.

The Ultimate Playwright nodded in affirmation. "That's true enough. Somehow, Ren went from leaving an account in his room to killing Evan while Evan killed him. However, it should have been Dylan in Ren's body that was behind bars. It seems like the only solution we have involves that Flashback Light."

"Yeah, and Dylan had some sort of perk that saved him from being killed when he was voted as a blackened," Hayate added.

Yukiko smirked as she stared at her nails. "Yes, that required a great deal of planning on my part. After Dylan had become target number one, I realized that he'd taken on too much heat. I was worried that the longer he was front and center, one of you would realize my alibi in the first case was solely linked to him, as well as notice that Miyaki's death fit Dylan's profile. However, I believed that by seemingly killing him, we could allay any more suspicions surrounding him and put you all at ease."

"But there's something that's not adding up. How could you and that wanker possibly have known what was going to happen? Unless you yourself are the mastermind," Alice said with a pointed look.

"Oh, you flatter me, but I'm not the one in charge. One of the perks to killing someone is being given a forewarning of the upcoming motives, which of course, meant I could plan ahead accordingly," Yukiko responded.

"And what about the amnesia? Was that a perk too?" Lia questioned.

 _ **"Yuk! Yuk! Yuk! Nope! I just thought it was too perfect of an opportunity to not get involved. I mean, watching you all freak out not once but twice to a body swap was perfect. Especially the second time, when stiffs showed up."** _Monokuma cackled.

Choko scowled. "So much for remaining impartial. You basically gave them the chance they needed."

 _ **"Pupupu, don't be so sour! It's not like I killed anyone. I just like to spice things up from time to time,"**_ the dual-toned bear responded.

Wei Yan shook his head as he tapped his prosthetic foot against the wood below him. "A Mastermind playing fast and loose with the rules is nothing new. So, you waited till some point and broke Dylan out of jail, and used the Flashback Light on Evan and Ren?"

The Chess Player rested a hand against her hip. "You're smarter than you look, meathead, but you're not mistaken. I waited till the second day, or should I say the night before the murders..."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **9:02 P.M Day Seventeen**

 **Eastern Colony**

 **Sheriff's Office (Entrance)**

 _Dylan raised his borrowed body's head up as he heard footsteps approaching his cell. He immediately saw Natalie's body, before smirking. "Enjoying your new meatsuit? It looks pretty good on you, Yukiko."_

 _The Chess Player rolled her eyes. "You're starting to become more trouble than your worth, Dylan. You've brought far too much attention to yourself."_

 _"You mean that I brought too much attention that could eventually lead to you, right?" the Psychopath asked with a crooked smile._

 _Yukiko frowned. "I've worked too hard to have you ruin all of that work because of your inability to control yourself. If you want out of that cell, you're going to have to do as I say."_

 _A mischievous grin spread across Ren's face as the Psychopath rose to his feet. "Oh, I see. So I need to prove that I can be trusted, is that it?"_

 _"Please, we both don't trust one another, but this game will be no fun if everything is revealed prematurely. Will you follow my instructions this time without deviating?" Yukiko asked while quirking a single brow._

 _The Psychopath offered her a mock bow. "I live to serve. What would you have me do?"_

 _The Ultimate Chess Player pulled the Flashback Light out of pack before eying the boy intently. "Monokuma has agreed to induce everyone else with amnesia after a murder occurs. You're going to use this to put Ren behind bars and make him think he's you, and then you're going to use it again on Evan to make him confront Ren thinking he's going after you. When the dust settles, both of them should be dead, and no one will know that you're actually alive."_

 _"Faking my own death and discarding my own body just for the game?" Once more, a smirk spread across his face. "I like the way you think. I guess that means I'll have to pretend to be Evan."_

 _Yukiko nodded. "Precisely, and make sure you stay in character. The whole thing falls apart if your ability to act doesn't hold up."_

 _The boy chuckled darkly. "Oh, don't you worry about that. If I've learned anything, it's that I'm good at changing my spots. They'll never suspect a thing."_

 _"Good. Don't make another mistake," Yukiko chided as she unlocked the door. "And don't let anyone spot you, or all our efforts will be in vain."_

 _The Psychopath stepped out of his cell and grasped the Flashback Light. "Leave it to me, Yukiko. I promise you won't be disappointed."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

* * *

 **10:40 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

"So while both Ren and Evan may have technically killed one another, it was because of you and Dylan once again. It seems that all of our misery is in some way a result from the two of you," Tae Min growled.

The Ultimate Kickboxer adjusted his beanie as his arm was shaking. "We would have never killed anyone, but they manipulated this entire game. Even Amare was manipulated by those two."

"It turns out that this would very much be a Sea of Tranquility without the Ultimate Psychopath and Ultimate Sociopath. It just goes to show how little it takes to set despair into motion, doesn't it?" Yukiko asked with a dark gleam in her eyes.

"Sociopath and Psychopath? Why would that sick doctor ever create Ultimate's like that in the first place?" Sierra asked.

"Haven't you been paying attention, little prodigy? This entire game has been about survival. Right or wrong, despair or hope, none of that mattered to our creator. These two games, both on Horizon and here, have been nothing more than tests to see who had the greatest will to survive. That's why the bear doesn't care who we vote for in the first place." Yukiko chuckled. "Don't you understand? We've become a discarded project. The only prize worth attaining is the one that leads to freedom from this oblivion."

"B-But you're not going to get away this. You'll pay for the the lives you've taken," Shiori said as her expression hardened slightly.

The Chess Player smirked. "Oh, I suppose that's right. You all have cornered me, haven't you?"

"Enough idle chatter. Just tell confirm the details of this case, and we'll have all we need from you," Shuhei said in a blunt manner.

"Fine, I suppose I can provide those details. That way, we can get to the best part."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 **7:51 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Southern Colony**

 **Bowling Alley (Storage Room)**

 _"A makeshift device to shut off the power, huh? You really have thought of everything," Dylan mused as he watched the girl finishing her contraption._

 _Yukiko peered over her shoulder as her eyes narrowed. "Not entirely. I need one thing from you. Let me borrow your knife. We're going to perform another double homicide. Much like with Mikhail and Miyaki, our objective will be to have them believe it was accomplished by a single culprit."_

 _For the first time, the Psychopath seemed uneasy. "...You spent all of that effort to make me seem dead, and you want to make them believe I'm alive again? What purpose does that serve?"_

 _"It's called psychological warfare. The mind can only juggle so many things at once. If we can keep them distracted looking for you, they may not realize that it wasn't carried out by just one person. As another layer, we'll have you use a different means of killing in this murder, so even if they figure out you did it, they may think you killed a different target," the Chess Player explained._

 _Dylan sighed as he pulled his favorite knife from his hoodie. "Fine, but lose my knife and I'll gut you like a fish. Understood?"_

 _"Oh, I think we have an understanding," Yukiko responded with a smirk. "Do you have any questions?"_

 _The boy shrugged as scratched at his cheek. "Any preferences on who I should target?"_

 _"It doesn't matter. Just use the lenses Monokuma gave us. I'll strike as soon as you make your move. My suggestion would be to use one of the bowling balls."_

 _The Psychopath grinned. "Crack open a skull, huh? I like it. Well, I better get in place. It would be a shame to ruin all our fun by being caught here."_

 _"Go on, I'll be right behind you. I just need to make sure this will work as planned," Yukiko said with a small nod._

 _"Heh. Alright, whatever you say," Dylan said with a wave of his hand as he strode from the room._

 _The Ultimate Chess Player watched his retreat closely. Once he was gone, she pulled a butcher knife and wire out of her nearby bag. Another malicious grin formed on her lips. "Oh, you won't ruin my fun, not by a long shot, Dylan."_

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **10:47 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

 _ **"Yuk! Yuk! Yuk! Feeling better now that you've gotten the play-by-play? I know I am. Whaddya say we get to voting?"**_ Monokuma suggested with a grin.

Alex laughed nervously. "I mean, everything that's happened is beyond messed up, but at least we can finally get this over with, right?"

"I have my doubts it will be so simple, but I don't think we have much of a choice," Hayate admitted with a deep seated frown.

Choko puffed out her chest. "Let's just get it over with. It may seem easy, but we'll handle any obstacles. Just vote for Yukiko and we can see that justice is finally delivered."

"So even though technically Dylan is the killer in this case, we can still make sure the person behind all of this gets what they deserve? That seems like a poetic end," Kakeru mused.

The dual-toned bear rolled his eyes. _ **"Yeesh, just get to voting. I know this one is going to be difficult, but pick who is responsible or whoever you like. You know I couldn't care less."**_

One by one, each of the remaining survivors reached out and pressed their selection upon the touch screen. After that, a chiming sound played in the background.

Monokuma chortled. _ **"Ohoho, what a surprise. All seventeen of you, even Yukiko, voted for herself."**_

"What the fuck? Why the shit would she do that?" Natalie asked with a bewildered look.

"It likely has something to do with the blackened perks. Either that, or she truly has no concern for her well-being," Shuhei mused.

Yukiko offered a dark smirk. "Oh, it was definitely the former and not the latter. Monokuma, I'd like to use my roulette perk."

 _ **"You got it, babe!"** _The bear giggled as he pressed a button, causing the center between the podiums to open up and reveal a large roulette wheel accompanied with arrow.

The Ultimate Snake Charmer offered a scowl. "Explain yourself. What exactly is the purpose of this wheel?"

"Purpose? Oh, that's quite simple. When I use this perk, it allows me to avoid punishment by spinning this wheel instead. Whoever it stops on will be punished on my behalf. Why do you think Dylan was so calm? He knew he had the same perk to fall back on," the Chess Player responded.

"B-But there're empty podiums, right? W-what happens if the arrow stops on one of them?" Lia asked stammering slightly in fear.

Yukiko offered a prideful smirk. "As of now, there are seven empty podiums. If the arrow lands on any one of them, it will result in a re-spin. If we do the odds, there is a little over 25% chance of that happening. However, the odds of the roulette landing on me is less than 5%. Suffice it to say, this is effectively checkmate."

"No, this game isn't over yet. Not till we make you pay for everything you've done!" Jason snapped. "Even if you kill one of us, we're going to make sure you don't get away with this."

"Oh Jason, you don't get it, do you? If I survive this trial, then we will have reached the end of the game. There may be a final trial, but with no more murders or blackened, I'll be free to claim my prize. That, of course, is a trip home. If you can't stop me here, then it's game over," Yukiko stated.

Lee gritted his teeth. "So this is it? We just give up? We have no other options?!"

"No, we're not going to give up. It doesn't matter what the odds are, we have to have hope that justice will find a way!" Choko said with a defiant expression.

"I'm glad to see some spirit left in you all, it'll make the despair all the more sweet," Yukiko said as she reached out and pressed a button on her touchscreen, causing the wheel to spin. Her console dimmed as the other podiums began to light up. "If it makes you feel better, your fate lies in your own hands now. If you'll examine your touch screens you'll see a red button. Once someone has pressed it, the wheel will begin to slow before coming to a stop. Let's see your hope endure this game!"

A few seconds elapsed as the gathered survivors stared at one another.

"...Our odds aren't going up or down by just standing here. There's no turning back now. Let's just pray for the best. Mirielle, Lupin, give me strength," the Prodigy said as she reached out and pressed the button on her screen.

After a moment, the wheel began to slow. It grinded tumultuously to a stop… right in front of an empty podium, Mallory's to be exact.

 _ **"Yuk! Yuk! Yuk! Now this is how we'll build up suspense. Something tells me you won't be so lucky a second time."** _Monokuma snorted. _**"Let's get this baby rolling again!"**_

Once more, the roulette wheel began to spin wildly as it reached it's full speed, making it impossible to see the arrow that whizzed by.

Zalicka clicked her tongue against her teeth. "This truly is a pointless task, it would take a miracle for the arrow to land on her."

"...Can I not simply volunteer to be punished? I don't want to see anyone else hurt. I've been claiming to be a hero, so this is what a hero would do right?" Tae Min asked.

The Ultimate Prosecutor shook her head vigorously. "Tae! Y-You can't do that!"

 _ **"She's right, you can't do that. That's not how it works, bucko. Who wants to see someone who's volunteering die? That's just boring,"**_ Monokuma grumbled.

Wei Yan sighed. "After all of this, and it all comes down to simple chance? Talking about feeling powerless."

"My my whatever happens, we'll get through this, guys. Death isn't something to be afraid of, so let's face whatever happens head on," Misuzu said mustering a reassuring smile.

Yukiko snorted. "You may say that, but look around. Fear and despair is already permeating through all of you. To have come so far, only to fall victim to the misfortune of a roulette wheel. Face the truth, you all are secretly hoping that the person beside you dies so you can breathe air just a bit longer. That's just the nature of human beings. We will do anything to survive. Once you abandon hope, you will understand that reality."

* * *

 **17 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 ***AN* So the reveal of Yukiko's true nature has officially come to light.**

 **However, the way this story ends is still up in the air. In fact...you have the power to decide it's conclusion.**

 **I present to you all 3 very different options:**

 **Hope**

 **Luck**

 **Despair**

 **The choice with the most votes will decide the fate of this game. The power is yours!**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Sorry for the wait, but I hope the pay off is worth it!_

 **Fee5H**

 _Haha I don't know what to say. Especially since you nailed 95% of it all. Excellent job my friend!_

 **DanganMachin**

 _It's checkmate for someone, but it's up to you to decide who._

 **The Kobold Necromancer**

 _Lol yeah I guess Chess is deadly in my AU. Who would have thunk? :P_

 **Blazerxz**

 _Yup Dylan was the lackey all along or should I say pawn?_

 **Magus1108**

 _Thanks Mag. I hope you enjoy this little twist_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Oh she's been neck deep in it from the beginning._

 **Trygve11**

 _I do love my mind fucks haha._

 **NSPunny**

 _Well you're right about needing an accomplice ;)_

 **StoryProducer214**

 _Thank you. I live to serve!_

 **The Celestial Sky Dragon**

 _We're getting close to the end my friend. Strap in for the ending. ;)_

 **Yamomo**

 _The answers will come soon buddy!_

 **Jeptwin**

 _Dylan really was a psycho fucking with you literally, mentally, and not to mention emotionally._

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yeah. I guess you could say he really got fucked in the end. Bahahaha_

 **pokemansuperallstar**

Pokemon, you better pick up your game buddy. 12 days and counting till Oasis closes.

 **UltimateGaymer**

 _I'm still so proud of you for calling that!_

 **doomqwer**

 _Yes now we move to the end game._


	34. Chapter 33: Checkmate: Act Two

**TRUTH BULLETS**

 **Hayate's Bowling Ball**

 **Choko and Tae Min's Alibi**

 **Sounds in the dark**

 **Evan's Autopsy**

 **Kills in the dark**

 **Alex's Alibi**

 **Contact Lens**

 **Second Knife**

 **Seating arrangement**

 **Jason and Zalicka's Alibi**

 **Ten Seconds**

 **Rigged Device**

 **Candle**

 **Trapped Door**

 **Wire on doorknob**

 **Natalie and Shuhei's Alibi**

 **Knife found under Hayate's chair**

 **Alice and Misuzu's Autopsy Report**

 **Mirielle's Cloak**

* * *

 **Monokuma Case File #5**

 **Victim #1: Anh Nyugen**

 **"The victim suffered a single strike to the back of his head."**

 **"The cause of death was blunt force trauma that fractured his skull. Death was nearly instantaneous."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:34 P.M."**

 **"The body was discovered at 8:35 P.M."**

 **Victim #2: Mirielle Du Monde**

 **"The victim suffered multiple stab wounds in the chest and abdomen."**

 **"The cause of death was blood loss."**

 **"The time of death is exactly 8:36 P.M."**

 **"The body was discovered at 8:36 P.M."**

 **Victim #3: Ren Seishin (Body)**

 **"The victim received a single puncture wound through his left eye."**

 **"The cause of death was the knife that pierced his eye and went into his brain."**

 **"The time of death is approximately 9:00 P.M"**

 **"The body was discovered at 9:00 P.M"**

* * *

 **Chapter 33: Checkmate: Act Two**

 **10:54 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Underground**

 **Tranquility Court Room**

"No, you're wrong!" Shiori cried as she lifted her chin up with a rare look of determination in her eyes. "It's true that humans can be horrible to one another. In fact, we all are capable of terrible things, but that's not all we can do. W-We can be so much more than that. We've lost so many friends and good people along the way, and it hurts so much that sometimes I feel like giving up, but I can't do that. No matter how hard it gets, no matter who we lose, we won't give into despair!"

Wei Yan nodded his head as he offered the Witch a thumbs up. "Well said, Shiori. We've been through hell and back. No matter what happens next, we're not going to break."

"You can continue to spout platitudes as long as you like, but that's the problem with hope. It's nothing more than a naïve faith in something. Relying on hope is just as pointless as expecting a higher power to save you. It's time to accept the reality of your situation. Your odds of stopping me are less than five percent. By all means, let's see if your hope can overcome basic statistics," Yukiko said as she hugged herself. A look of excitement filling her spiraling blue eyes.

"My my, things really are stacked against us. Who wants to do the honors? We can't avoid it forever," Misuzu murmured as her eyes watched the wheel intently.

The Ultimate Witch shifted slightly. "You're right, hope alone can't save us in this situation."

The Chess Player slowly extended her arms outward. "So you recognize the futility? Let's let the chips fall where they may."

"No, I'm not giving up. I just know that faith in the outcome alone isn't enough. If the odds are stacked against us, then we need all the luck we can get. Big sis, you have to do it!" Shiori piped up as she stared over at the Veterinarian.

Alice's eyes widened marginally. She lifted her index finger to her lips. "Me? I know that Doctor Momota said I was classified as an Ultimate Luck, but I don't feel that lucky. I mean, what kind of lucky person constantly ends up in situations like this?"

"Babe, Shi might be onto something. When survival is at stake, your luck is insane. Just think of how many times you survived on Horizon," Hayate said as he offered his fiancé a reassuring smile.

Yukiko rolled her eyes. "So we've abandoned Hope now for Luck? Someone just hit the button already. I would, but since I started this perk, it has to be one of you. If you don't, I'm pretty sure our illustrious mayor will do the deed himself."

 _ **"Yuk yuk yuk, she's right about that. Someone better pony up."** _Monokuma chortled.

The former medic glanced around the room anxiously. "Guys, are you sure about this? I-I don't want to be responsible for anyone's death."

Alex laughed nervously. "W-Well, I feel better about someone who's supposed to be lucky doing this."

"Agreed, let's just hope that Alice's luck is on our side, too," Wei Yan mused with a solemn nod.

"Hey, it's now or never! Give it your fucking best shot and hopefully we can kick this bitch in the cunt for fucking with us!" Natalie spat.

 _ **"T** **en… Nine… Eight..."** _Monokuma began to count out loud.

"Big sis, we put our hope in you. You can do this. Bring this to an end," Shiori said with a tiny smile.

Alice sucked in a sharp breath as she slowly extended her trembling arm. "...Here goes nothing. Everyone, please forgive me if this goes horribly wrong," she said as she squeezed her eyes shut and pressed the button on the touch screen...

"There would be nothing to forgive, Alice. We're just playing this game, for better or worse," Jason pointed out as he watched the wheel decelerate, to the point the arrow was now visible.

A sigh escaped Zalicka's lips. "It will likely be for worst. A one in twenty-four chance is abysmal."

"Perhaps that's true. However, I'll take a longshot any day over an impossibility," Shuhei mused as the arrow continued to slow down further. It moved past him.

Lia leaned against her podium with a nervous expression. "God, my head's going to burst like a volcano. This is so nerve-wracking,"

The arrow slowly glided past Mirielle's empty podium, followed by Kakeru, and Mallory's vacant spot. It had just a tiny bit of momentum left as it continued slowly...

"It's about to stop," Choko breathed as she felt a lump forming in her throat.

The roulette arrow moved past Evan's vacant podium, and crept by Zalicka, before barely moving as it reached Hayate. For a split second, it seemed as if the wheel had stopped, but it continued at a crawl and landed on its final destination...

"No freaking way!" Lee said. A chuckle escaped the boy as he stared dumbfounded.

The Ultimate Chess Player stared at the arrow that was pointing directly at her. Once again, a bemused smile spread across her face. "It seems in my attempt to discredit hope, I overlooked - or should I say underestimated? - luck,"

"You can cry Macbeth whenever you like, just stop acting so pleased. There's no way this is the result you wanted," Kakeru said with a deadpan expression.

"Do you know that a good chess player thinks five moves ahead? Great chess players only think one move ahead, and it's always the right move. Why wouldn't I be pleased? To have all of my planning thwarted by nothing more than sheer dumb luck? I can't think of any greater despair," Yukiko shivered in delight as she hugged herself.

Tae Min stared at the girl in a mixture of disbelief and revulsion. "You truly are the worst kind of villain."

"It doesn't matter what her reasons are. Despite all the odds, we're going to get justice for everyone person she's hurt," Sierra said as she set her jaw.

"My my, finally it's over. What a relief. The deceased can finally be at peace," Misuzu said as she rested a hand over her heart.

 _ **"Yuk yuk yuk! Well, this didn't go how I expected. Oh well! You put in a good effort, kiddo, but it's time for your punishment!"** _Monokuma exclaimed with a chortle.

The Ultimate Chess Player sighed as she suddenly pulled a remote out of her pocket and clicked it. "No, I'm afraid I have to disagree. While it is unfortunate, when it comes to games of strategies, one must plan for every scenario."

Suddenly, Monokuma's red eye faded as the bear went limp and tumbled from his Judge's bench, landing unceremoniously on the ground.

Choko jabbed an accusatory finger at Yukiko. "You were in control of Monokuma all this time?! Then you really are the mastermind!"

"But that doesn't make sense. She couldn't very well be operating and voicing Monokuma and here physically at the same time," Shuhei pointed out.

"I wasn't lying when I said I wasn't the Mastermind. It's a shame, because there was supposed to be another trial after this, but it seems luck had a different design. I suppose there's no sense in pretenses or any further mysteries," Yukiko mused cryptically as she rested a hand on her hip. "Let me ask you all something, why do you think many of these colonies are unfinished or are in such disrepair?"

"Gah! I thought you said you weren't going to make us deal with any more questions!" Alex lamented as he rubbed at his forehead.

Jason frowned as he stared darkly at Yukiko. "Considering you've deactivated Monokuma, I can only assume you don't intend to submit to punishment. So at the very least, time is of little consequence. As for your question? I thought it was fairly obvious. Jibo Momota abandoned this project, and left someone else in charge,"

"They sure as fuck didn't do shit to keep this place running though, especially if we're on the brink of fucking starving," Natalie groused.

Yukiko smirked slightly. "It wasn't so much a someone, but rather a something that was left in charge. You see, there is no physical mastermind. An AI had been created that could serve as the mastermind, while Dylan and I served as more of the caretakers of the game. As the Ultimate Psychopath and Sociopath, we were also the first two artificial humans created here. We were to ensure the game continued onward and test who could survive with or without Doctor Momota."

"...This entire time, we've been toyed around by a damn computer program?" Lee asked with a wide-eyed expression.

"Yes, I can only imagine how much despair that must fill you with. To know that at the end, you can't even exact any revenge against a string of data. Just picture it. With this AI, countless more games can continue in the future with or without a physical mastermind," Yukiko said as a look of ecstasy filled her face.

"B-But it wasn't successful! Not at all. Were it not for you and Dylan, there's a chance no one would have died. It wasn't this sick game, but just the two of you!" Shiori said as her shoulders trembled.

Alice nodded her head vigorously. "Aya is absolutely right! In some way, you two controlled almost every aspect of this game. You haven't proved a bloody thing about despair!"

The Chess Player rolled her eyes. "Don't be so naive. Amare took only the slightest of pushes, and I know others could have followed her example. However, time became a more pressing issue. When the AI created the Tribunal rule, I had expected it to stoke a fire in some of you."

"So what you're saying is we defied your expectations? Because we didn't start butchering one another almost immediately? You didn't want to face starving to death on this forsaken moon, did you? That's why you both were so heavily involved in this game!" Hayate yelled.

"I will admit, I had expected more violent results, but there were a very different set of ideals between Dylan and I. He simply wanted to spill as much blood as possible. He never cared about surviving to see the end. He was just pure chaos and, when I realized he'd become too difficult to manage, I took the necessary steps to remove the problem. I only wish to verify my existence and leave a mark on society. Dying on this cold moon makes that difficult, if not impossible," Yukiko mused.

Zalicka clicked her tongue in annoyance. "I couldn't care less about you or that monster. If you think you're going to get away with this, you're sadly mistaken."

"I couldn't agree more. There's no way that I'm going to let you escape justice!" Tae Min exclaimed as he raised a fist into the air.

"A great Chess Player sees one move ahead, but the best see all potential moves. Do you find it strange that I would be holding a remote that could disable the AI?" Yukiko asked, raising a single brow.

"That's simple enough. You already admitted you and Dylan were assisting with the game. Jibo must have left you with the means of disabling the AI," Wei Yan suggested.

The Ultimate Sociopath shook her head. "Perhaps I should rephrase the question. Why was I and I alone chosen? I suppose that is a question none of you can possibly answer. The truth is the artificial humans that were created all used spliced DNA. I was the first created, and fittingly, his DNA was part of my design. He was so proud of me, he even treated me just like a daughter. To him, I was the first of his progeny that wasn't a failure. Of course, I couldn't use his last name publicly when this game began, so Fukunaga was just a cover name. My real name is Yukiko Momota, the Ultimate Sociopath and Ultimate Chess Player," she said while offering a mock bow.

"N-No way! So that sicko was your father?!" Lia asked with a stunned expression. "That's why he left you access to Monokuma."

Wei Yan frowned. "If your father was so proud of you, then why did he leave you here? It sounds to me that he discarded you just like the rest of us,"

"Don't attempt to include me in your ranks. My father had grown very sick and, after making a great discovery, he decided it would be for the best to return home. In fact, he even asked that I join him, but how could I let myself go untested? My existence would mean nothing if I couldn't survive the deadliest of games. I wanted to play the most dangerous game of chess imaginable and prove that I was worthy of the name Momota," Yukiko said as spirals continued to swirl in her eyes.

Misuzu felt a lump form in her throat. "Y-You purposely stayed just to take part in the killing game?"

"There is a fine line between genius and insanity. I'd say without a doubt she's crossed both," Kakeru said with a dumbfounded expression.

The Ultimate Prodigy balled her fists up. "It doesn't matter. No matter who she is or what she's done, she's alone now. Between Tae Min, Hayate, and the rest of us, there's no way we're going to let you get away. It ends here."

Yukiko wagged a finger back and forth. "Sierra, I know you're hurting, but you really should pay more attention, dear. Just because I didn't expect this would happen doesn't mean I didn't make a contingency plan," she said before stepping off of her podium.

"Take another step and I'll be forced to stop you!" Tae Min warned as his shoulders tensed.

"I'm going to ask you and everyone else the same thing, actually," Yukiko said, brandishing the remote from before. "Unless, of course, you all want the deaths of millions or more on your consciousnesses."

Natalie scoffed. "You've gotta be fucking kidding me, right? This is your desperate plan? To make us believe you've got some sort of trump card or some shit? I don't buy it for a damn second!"

The Chess Player shrugged. "You're more than welcome to call my bluff, but I'm willing to bet that the members of 80-A will hear me out. Dylan and I watched that entire game together. Monokuma wasn't even sure if there would be survivors, but I knew it was wise to be prepared for any outcome. When my father left the moon, he left me with the Despair Virus that Giselly Lutzen created."

"D-Despair Virus? I-Is it contagious?" Alex asked nervously as he covered his mouth.

Shuhei gritted his teeth as his gaze darkened. "It's not that kind of virus. It's a computer virus that can infiltrate computers, emails, and websites across the globe. The data itself seems to present itself in the form of subliminal messages."

"So what's so bad about a virus? I mean, it could be a real pain, but that's nothing some computer whiz couldn't fix, right?" Lia questioned.

The Ultimate Thief shook his head. "I'm afraid it's not that simple. I won't pretend to know how computer viruses work, but I think we're talking about something that could get into people's heads without them even realizing it. How could anyone stop that?"

"Therein lies the threat. A virus that can slowly warp your mind to despair. Just imagine a slower, more diabolical version of the despair video. The world would tear itself apart from paranoia, people would begin to question if they'd become indoctrinated after a while. It would fan the flames of a second tragedy," Yukiko explained.

Jason stared at the remote in the girl's hand. "Let's say what you're suggesting is true. If you truly hold mankind's damnation in your hand, how in the world could you possibly use that here?"

"Don't worry, Jason. I'm getting to that point," Yukiko assured him with a wink. "A radio tower rests in the final colony that was finished before my father's departure. You all have three hours to stop it before the broadcast goes live," she said, pressing another button and causing one of the monitors to flicker to life. A countdown timer appeared. "I'll leave you all with an important decision: Stop me or stop the broadcast. If any of you come after me, it will only take a press of a button to carry out my threat immediately,"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. You think you can hold the world hostage and just walk away? For all we know, this is just a desperate attempt to survive!" Zalicka spat venomously.

Wei Yan shifted his stance. "Unfortunately, I don't think we have much of an alternative. As much as I don't want her to escape, I also can't bring myself to doom the world if she's telling the truth,"

"Wei, sometimes I wish you didn't make such good points. We've been outplayed again," Lee admitted with a shake of his head.

Choko slammed her fist against her podium as tears stung her eyes. "Dammit! I-I don't care how long it takes, but if we somehow survive this, I swear that you'll answer for all your crimes!"

Yukiko offered a playful wink as she stepped backwards from her podium, never letting her gaze off of anyone in the room until she was standing outside the elevator. "If that's true, Choko, I look forward to our next game. For now, though, this is checkmate." Once she took a step back into the elevator, the doors slid shut.

The elevator car shuddered a moment, and then it descended instead of climbing to the surface.

"Seems this story doesn't have a happy ending. I hope you all realize that there's nothing stopping her from pressing that button regardless of what we do," Kakeru pointed out.

Misuzu slowly left her podium before approaching the boy and hugging his arm. "My my, but what could we do, Keru? We weren't left with another option. Right now, all we can do is hope she was honest about something,"

"Anyone else notice the elevator went down for a change? I bet you a million bucks, that's where the ship leading off this rock is located." Hayate said with a frustrated expression. "Now we have to put our faith in the Foundation if we have any hope of escape. I guess there's no point in trying to rest now. We've got a job to do."

"Luv, I'm sure they'll come for us. If there's a radio tower, it means we can not only stop the broadcast, but also make contact with them. Even if Yukiko has set another trap, we have to at least try!" Alice said as she took her glove off and rubbed the back of her hand. "We've lost against Yukiko in so many ways, but this is the one thing we can do now. We're not letting that virus leave this moon!"

* * *

 **16 Survivors Remain**

* * *

 _Hope Ending: The Roulette wheel is spun by Jason. It lands on Shiori, the Ultimate Hope, who encourages everyone to not seek revenge and to work together. During her execution Tae Min steps in, saves Shiori but is killed in the process. Yukiko escapes, and the survivors have to rush to final settlement to prevent the despair virus from being transmitted and then face Monokuma for the final showdown as they have to solve the last mysteries surrounding the Sea of Tranquility._

* * *

 _Despair Ending: The Roulette wheel is spun by Monokuma when everyone else hesitates. It lands on Shiori, the Ultimate Hope finds herself terrified and unable to muster any hope in the face of death. She is executed by Monokuma, and in rage, Mr. Psycho emerges and kills Yukiko before she can escape. The despair virus is immediately released as a result. Having no other choice, the survivors have to deal with the consequences and make their way to the final colony and resolve the last mysteries surrounding the Sea of Tranquility._

* * *

 ***AN* Hey guys, I'd like to thank you all for assisting in our latest poll. We had 64 votes in total and I was blown away by the response. Though luck might have won out, I wanted you all to see first hand how things ended up:**

 **Luck: 46% with 30 votes**

 **Hope: 31% with 20 votes**

 **Despair: 21% with 14 votes**

 **I have to say this was closer than I expected. You guys really kept me sweating for a while! Anyways I wanna apologize that this chapter is so short, but it just felt right to wrap it here.**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **bellatrixshine**

 **Haha yeah, but I really wanted to showcase all of the meddling behind the scenes ya know?**

 **Jeptwin**

 **I never really know what you're talking about lol. In any case I can't see Jason or anyone risking even the smallest chance of endangering the world just to stop her.**

 **StoryProducer214**

 **Meh. Hope nor despair really won here. Let's call it a tie! ;)**

 **Blargg888**

 **I kind of call this the neutral ending. Good nor evil really winning.**

 **SootyThunder**

 **Someone isn't biased at all! Bahaha**

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 **Luck indeed my friend. Though I guess you'll have to decide if it was the ending you wanted or not.**

 **doomqwer**

 **Luck it is bud!**

 **DanganMachin**

 **Well they might get that ending. Maybe not. There's still some time left to tell.**

 **Blazerxz**

 **When the penultimate trial becomes the final trial because of a single choice. Huzzah!**

 **RandomStranger48**

 **I think that's the despair. The fact that she doesn't suffer any consequences and gets to walk away Scot free.**

 **NSPunny**

 **Hey I loved reading your theories by the way. Awesome job on those! =)**

 **Yamomo**

 **I agree hope is a cop out choice ! ;)**

 **dashunterman**

 **But I just love cliffhangers. They're my favorite!**

 **Vulca**

 **I tried to make all the options have upsides and downsides of some sort lol.**

 **Ryou381**

 **It was nice to bring the wheel back for one final spin haha.**

 **Natsukumo1000**

 **What a shocker. You chose despair. It's kind of predictable at this point lol.**

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 **Hah well thank you! I appreciate it!**

 **Trygve11**

 **Deserve to live? Probably not. Though that's despair for ya!**

 **ThePLOThand**

 **You didn't think I was going to ignore that, now did you?**

 **Fee5H**

 **Well it's moving even closer now!**

 **UltimateGaymer**

 **Luck it is then! =)**

 **Trust Me I'm Me**

 **I was surprised how close some of these results were hah**


	35. Chapter 34: Final Frontier

**Chapter 34: Final Frontier**

 **11:35 P.M Day Nineteen**

 **Central Colony**

 **Outside**

The Central Colony trembled as lunar rocks were sent flying and the crater in the midst of the colony opened from its base. A small shuttle emerged and rocketed swiftly into the sky. In a matter of several seconds, the deafening sound of the engines had dissipated as it steadily moved out of sight and towards its destination...

Fortunately, for those back on the surface, the artificial gravity and life-support didn't seem phased. The ethereal dome didn't so much as waver from the intrusion.

"Alas, there goes our ticket home. It seems this tale may be a Greek tragedy. It's a shame Evan can't be here to appreciate the novelty of that joke," Kakeru said with a mirthless chuckle.

Hayate shook his head vigorously. "No, she may have beaten us, but there's still a chance to salvage this situation. 80-A made contact with the outside world before the station was destroyed. We also know that someone has been filming us, which means they know we're still alive. We just have to have faith in the Future Foundation."

"It's not like we have a bunch of other options." Natalie shrugged as she reached down and grabbed ahold of Shuhei's hand.

A sigh escaped the Scientist, though he gingerly returned the gesture. "Natalie is right. Whether help arrives or not, we should focus on the sole thing we can be certain of."

"I mean, yeah that makes some sense, I guess. But how do we know that Yukiko doesn't have us walking into another trap? I mean, heck, she could have been lying about everything!" Alex pointed out with an exaggerated groan.

Choko huffed and motioned towards the rovers that rested in the distance. "That's a chance we'll just have to take. On the bright side, we still have a superhero if something goes wrong."

Tai Min nodded as he placed a hand on the Prosecutor's shoulder. "Of course, I wouldn't put it past her to have set a bunch of traps."

"Please don't take any unnecessary risks. We got very lucky we didn't lose anyone in that trial. You're obviously tougher than most of us, but we need to be smart about this, alright?" Alice asked, looking towards the Hero worriedly.

A low chuckle escaped Wei as he tapped his prosthetic limb against the ground. "Basically, that's Alice's nice way of asking for no one to do anything foolish, though we should probably get moving. We have no idea how far this last colony is, let alone what complications we could run into."

"Works for me! Even though it's late, my blood is still boiling after that trial!" Lia exclaimed with a look of irritation.

A small smile pulled at Lee's face as he draped an arm around her waist. "Don't worry so much; she can't get away forever. Eventually, she'll have to pay for her crimes."

A solemn expression rested on Jason as he spoke. "Don't be so sure about that, Lee. Not everyone gets what they deserve." The boy shook his head and made his way towards the group of rovers.

"He is correct about this, you know. Yukiko tricked us perfectly. So many deaths happened under our noses," Zalicka muttered as she followed after the Strategist.

A strained smile spread across Sierra's face as she watched the pair make their way towards the rovers. "I know exactly how they feel. This game has taken so much from all of us, some more than others. I refuse to sulk now, though. Mirielle wouldn't appreciate it, and I won't let Lupin down, either," she mused as she strolled forward, tentatively cradling Lupin's mask in her left hand.

Shiori bit the inside of her cheek as she stared down at Bon Bon, who had his head sticking out of her tunic. "It's time we end this, for Xia and everyone else who's gone now," she said. She extended her arms and gently grasped one of Alice and Hayate's hands, nudging them forward.

One by one, each of the group began their march towards the vehicles, till only Kakeru and Misuzu were left standing near the crater.

The Playwright shook his head as he eyed her. "You know, I'm usually pretty good about predicting how a story will end, but even I was floored by this. How you holding up, Angel?"

"I don't know, Keru. This has just been a really bad day, and this whole game has been a nightmare. We've had to deal with things that are so much worse than death," Misuzu answered quietly as she looked up to the boy.

Kakeru offered her a reassuring smile before he dipped low and gently kissed her cheek. "You're completely right, but it's about to be over. No matter what happens, at least this killing game has come to an end, right?" he said as he tousled her halo-shaped lock of hair. "Shall we join the others? I think it's time we bring this horrible story to a close."

The Mortician gave her own smile as she hooked her arms around one of his. "Yeah. We're so close to being done, but we still need to save everyone else from the broadcast," she said. She then hugged herself tightly against the Playwright's arm.

"Time to pull the plug, then," the Playwright remarked as he guided her towards the rovers that could be heard revving to life.

* * *

 **12:02 A.M March 30th 2020**

 **Future Foundation Building**

 **President's Office**

"President! There has to be something you can do!" Makoto exclaimed as he slammed his hands onto Kizakura's polished desk.

The former scout let out an exaggerated sigh. "Do you realize how many satellites are in orbit still, kid? I can make a few calls, and maybe we can disable some of them, but there's no way we can feasibly shut down every satellite on Earth with such short notice."

Kyoko rubbed at her chin thoughtfully. "What about Fujisaki? Could he possibly hack into them remotely?"

"I'm not discrediting Chihiro. Heck, without him, Miu, and Kazuichi, our space program wouldn't exist. However, following the tragedy, most satellites are on different systems entirely. Believe me when I say our best bet lies on those kids stopping that broadcast from happening," Kizakura said as he stood up and folded his hands behind his back, staring out at the night sky.

Hajime adjusted the tie on his suit. "We have another problem if this wasn't bad enough. That girl, Yukiko, is another threat that's now lost in the wind. Shuichi and Kyoko won't be able to find any trace of her because she wasn't even born on this planet. Hell, she doesn't even have any prints on file. Our list of missing Despair members is growing by leaps and bounds with every day. Have we heard anything from Takumi?"

"No, nothing. To be honest, I'm beginning to suspect the worst," the President responded with a frown. "As for the Despair members? They're like cockroaches. Eventually, they'll scurry out; we just have to prepare for that moment. Speaking of preparations, I wanted to inform you that our shuttle will be prepared to launch within a few days' time. They all seem confident that everything has been accounted for. I just hope it's a success, because there're a lot of people who aren't happy with us spending so much on this program in the first place."

The Ultimate Detective offered a mild glare. "These aren't just numbers on a spreadsheet. These are human lives we're discussing."

Kizakura turned slightly before holding his hands up in a pacifying gesture. "Woah, don't bite my head off, kid. If I thought it was the wrong call, I wouldn't be backing it. There's just a lot of investors, and even people in the Foundation that believe the time and resources could have been spent in better ways. Fortunately, though, I somehow ended up calling the shots. Let's hope those kids can give us a win by stopping that virus, or bad publicity is the last thing we'll have to worry about."

"You know, I still have my qualms with you volunteering Mikan for this mission. She and Mukuro have babies at home. I don't know what Nanami and I would do if something were to happen," Hajime uttered lowly.

"Relax, kid. Remember who's been involved with this mission in the first place. I needed Mikan because we needed someone on-hand in case of an emergency. As for Mukuro? Well, she refused to be left out when she realized one of her former subordinates was in danger," Kizakura said with a wry smile.

A tired chuckle escaped Makoto as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, trust me, I tried to talk her out of it."

"Hm, and we see how well that worked," Kyoko remarked. Her lips curled into the faintest of smiles.

Hajime threw an arm around Makoto's neck as he pulled the shorter boy into a one-armed hug. "Heh, I guess we're both doubling up on baby duty. For all the crap we get, it definitely helps to have more than one wife, huh?"

Makoto offered a halfhearted chuckle. "You might be right about that. Right now, my biggest worry is what might happen in the next couple of hours."

The former scout let out a deep sigh. "I don't mean to be nonchalant, but I'd go back home and be with your friends and families. Whatever happens next is out of our hands."

* * *

 **2:26 A.M March 30th 2020**

 **Western Colony**

 **Radio Tower [Broadcast Room]**

Shiori's gaze flitted to the only other structure that resided in the final colony, which was visible from the top of the radio tower. In the distance rested a huge foreign vessel, which was made out of a sleek silver material.

"Uh, how's it coming, guys? Can we stop it, or is it too late?" she asked, slowly prying her gaze away from the window.

A scowl formed on Shuhei's face. "If Gis were still with us, it would already be disabled. The best I can tell is that Yukiko wasn't lying. There's definitely something that is being primed for transfer, though I don't know how to override it."

"Great, so we got this far, and now we just have to watch in vain as Yukiko still manages to beat us?!" Alex groaned as he kicked a nearby desk chair. "There has to be something we can do!"

"Luv, isn't there something you can do? Some way we can bypass it?" Alice shot Hayate a desperate look.

The Thief offered a pained smile and he gently curled an arm around her waist. "Sorry, Beautiful, I rely more on the classic methods when it comes to theft. I'm not a tech wizard at all."

Jason thumbed at his chin as his brow furrowed. "If we can't override the transmission, can we find a more eloquent solution? If we can overload the power, then perhaps it will stop the broadcast before it can begin."

"Unfortunately, that's not possible either," Sierra said with a downcast expression. "Yukiko must have anticipated that, because the breaker room was rigged with explosives. Sure, going there would stop the broadcast, but it would also kill all of us at the same time."

"Jesus fuck. So you're telling me I learned how to pilot those fucking rovers without the AI just to get here, and it was for nothing?!" Natalie gritted her teeth. "This is just fucking fantastic."

"So we can't shut off the power and we don't have the means of overriding the lock-down. What choice do we have now?" Lee asked with an exasperated expression.

"My my, if we can't do it with finesse, can we just destroy the main console in here?" Misuzu asked with a puzzled expression.

Choko shook her head. "That's no use, Suzu. There's a backup computer that's in the same room with the breaker. Even if we destroy this one, that other one will still send the transmission out."

"Even if we could destroy both, wouldn't that also mean we'd be unable to reach anyone back home?" Lia questioned with a worried look.

A sigh escaped the Snake Charmer. "If the camera feed is still working, someone should already know, so that is a moot point in reality. It seems we've been bested at every turn. Yukiko realized she could escape with her life and doom the world in the same breadth."

"No. It doesn't have to be like that. There's still one thing that we can do," Tae Min said quietly as he stared out a nearby window before turning to face the gathered group. "We can bring this tower crashing down. We may have failed to stop Yukiko from escaping, but this is the one thing we can still do as a class."

Wei Yan rubbed at his chin. "Perhaps we can rig some sort of device to trigger the explosives in the breaker room? That way we can be clear of the explosion."

"No, if we had planned that an hour ago, we may have had enough time. However, we have less than thirty minutes remaining. I'm afraid this is the curtain call," Kakeru said in a grim manner.

The Ultimate Hero slammed a fist against his chest and offered the group a reassuring smile. "I was created as nothing more than a guinea pig, but I can ensure that my purpose is carried out. I've talked so much about protecting people, but I've never followed through. This my way of protecting you all and the world itself."

The room fell deadly silent a moment. Choko crossed the room and slapped him as tears filled her eyes. "N-No! It's not right. It's not fair! You can't just go sacrificing yourself."

"Choko, if I've learned anything about Hope and Despair, it's that words alone mean nothing. If you can't stand by your convictions with actions, it's all meaningless. I can understand what Yukiko meant by validating her existence. I'm the only person here that can do this with even a chance of surviving," the Hero said with a strained smile.

Hayate shook his head. "That's not true. I have survived long odds and certain death. The world needs someone like you."

"Maybe, but you have an innocent life counting on you," Tae Min remarked as his eyes shifted to Alice's midsection momentarily. A knowing smile graced his face. "No matter what happens, cut out the thief work, alright? You've got to set a good example."

Alice unconsciously rested a hand over her midsection as she felt her cheeks glow slightly. "H-How did you know?" she stammered out.

A chuckle escaped the Hero as he pulled Choko into a tight hug. "Did you forget? I'm the Ultimate Hero. X-ray vision is one of many perks."

Shuhei shook his head as a bemused expression settled on his face. "You're more perceptive than I realized. Funny that all of our fortunes come down to a superhero. What a bizarre experience all of this has been."

"I don't mean to be callous, but if we're going to let Tae Min do this, we're running out of time," Zalicka remarked. She stared at a large clock that was mounted over the main console in the room.

The Ultimate Hero nodded in response. "She's right. Get clear of this place, and once you're at a safe distance, message me on the Monopad. I'll trigger the bombs and try to escape the explosion."

"No! You're not going to try, you're going to succeed. You're not allowed to fail, do you hear me?" Choko said as her expression hardened.

"Hah, I'd never let you down, Oki Sonyeo. Somehow I'll make it!" the boy proclaimed as he offered her a thumbs up.

Alex shook his head before grinning. "Oh, I'm totally writing a track for you if you pull this off, bro," he said, grinning as he and the others moved towards the central elevator that connected to the ground floor.

The Hero watched everyone slowly depart with a peaceful expression on his face. "One way or another, it all ends here."

Several minutes later

"Think this is far enough back? I sure don't want to be killed by a collapsing building after all the shit we've been through," Natalie groused as she peered over the side of one of the rovers.

Shuhei rested a hand on the girl's side as he leaned against her. "Nat, it's gonna be fine. Everything is in Tae's hands now."

"...I sent the message that we're clear, so what's taking him so long?" Choko asked as she fidgeted with the bottom of her skirt.

The Ultimate Kickboxer shifted slightly. "Wait, I think I heard som-"

Lee was almost immediately interrupted by a loud series of explosions and the shattering of glass. Smoke and debris billowed out from the radio tower as it grumbled to the ground. Fire billowed out and the sound of crushing metal filled the air.

The group braced themselves behind the rovers in the distance as the cloud of debris began to slowly settle. The tower's remains lay in a massive pile in the center of the colony. A layer of dust still hung in the air.

"Tae Min?" Choko croaked out as she slowly stood up and began to pace beyond the barricade.

One by one, each of the others followed after her carefully as they observed the fallen obelisk that lay crumpled in pieces.

As the sounds of the fallen structure settled, soft footfalls could be heard. A silhouette could be made out from the layer of dust in the air.

Several moments elapsed until a bloodied Tae Min emerged with a goofy grin on his face. His clothes were almost entirely scorched off and blood matted his hair, but he seemed surprisingly no worse for wear. "Hah, it's a shame that none of the cameras caught that. What a rush!"

"DUMMY!" Choko choked as she bolted forward and tackled into the boy, pressing her face against his bare chest. "I-I thought you died."

"No chance, Cho. I made you a promise, didn't I? Heroes have to keep their promises, right?" He laughed halfheartedly as the group gathered around the Hero, a sense of relief showing on each of their faces.

Jason took a painful breath before wiping at his eyes. "Dammit, it feels good to know we did one thing right. Yukiko is still out there, though, so this isn't over."

"Idiot. Just take the win, alright? We'll get that bitch another day!" Natalie said before playfully slugging her friend.

The DJ nodded his head vigorously. "Natalie is right, dude! Eventually, that crazy chick will have to pay for what she's done. Let's just enjoy the win. We're alive and that damn tower is out of commission."

"Yes, but now we have to hope someone really is on their way," Zalicka pointed out as she gently stroked both of her snakes.

Shuhei chuckled and pinched his nose. "I know this is going to sound ridiculous coming from me, but for once, I think we should have a little faith."

"My my, I couldn't agree more!" Misuzu piped up with a cheerful smile as she hugged one of Kakeru's arms. "Death may come for us all one day, but we can savor the time we have with one another."

The Playwright shook his head, but he couldn't fight the smirk forming on his face. "Hopefully, that won't be for a very long time. Right now, I'd just settle for a nice cup of coffee and a hot pocket."

Lia groaned as she rested her cheek against Lee's shoulder. "Ungh, don't remind me, Kakeru! I'm starving right now!"

"Heh. Don't worry, Lia. We might have to be a bit scarce with food, but I'm sure we'll manage somehow," Lee remarked as he gently pushed the girl's cap back to kiss her forehead.

The Ultimate Prodigy watched the exchange with a weak smile on her face. "We've overcome the worst. For now, let's just focus on the fact it's over."

"I couldn't agree more. I don't know about the rest of you, but I can't remember the last time I've felt this exhausted," Wei Yan chuckled as he stretched his arms.

A giggle escaped Shiori, who squeezed her rabbit tightly. "Mhmm! I know Mister Bon Bon and I are gonna sleep super good tonight!"

Hayate gently stooped to pick up the Witch with one of his arms, and then he moved closer to Alice. "I think we're all gonna sleep well tonight. For the first time in a long while, we're finally free. When we get home, we can do whatever we want and put all this mess behind us."

"Luv, there's nothing else I'd rather do," Alice responded with a tender smile as she gently stroked Shiori's cheek. After that, she leaned forward to meld her lips with Hayate's.

For the first time in what seemed like ages, it truly was a Sea of Tranquility...

* * *

 **5:05 A.M April 2nd 2020**

 **Sea of Japan**

 **Crash Site**

The Ultimate Sociopath took a deep intake of breath as the door to the shuttle was flung open. The smell of salt reached her nose.

"I did it, Father. I proved my existence, and that I had what it took to survive," she said to herself as she carefully climbed along the surface of the shuttle, which floated amidst the calm sea. She slowly took a seat atop the vessel and stared out at the horizon.

She rested a hand against her chin. I sent the message just like father said I should, and yet I don't see a soul. Wouldn't that be some irony? To survive the moon and killing game, only to die of starvation out here. It certainly would give me an incredible rush of despair, but to die in such a trivial way would be so boring.

The girl's musing was interrupted by a small tremor. The water around the vessel began to shudder momentarily, and yellow lights emerged from the depths of the sea. The Sociopath used her arms to maintain her balance, rising to a standing position, and then she watched as a large submarine made its berth to the surface. Her blue eyes fixated on the hatch for several long moments, while the water slowly calmed once more.

After a couple of minutes, the hatch shuddered before springing open. The glow of the moon cast a generous light on the two figures that suddenly emerged. When the artificial lights atop the submarine sprang to life, a hooded figure carrying a toddler with strawberry blonde hair was revealed.

"Jun?" Yukiko questioned as she seemingly recognized the toddler.

The little boy lifted his chin before yawning softly. "Mm... who are you? Daddy, I'm already bored."

A chuckle escaped the taller figure as he cradled the boy in one of his arms. "Now now, kiddo, I promise this was worth the trip."

"'Daddy'?" Yukiko questioned with a slightly bewildered look. "But that's impossible. The real Makoto Naegi died in the wake of the first killing game.

A giggle escaped the lanky adult in front of her as he reached up with his prosthetic hand to pull his dark hood down, revealing his face. Long brown hair now framed his face, and a single glowing red eye seemed to stare right through her. His other eye, hazel in color, seemed almost like a void. "Makoto Naegi died well before he was buried under tons of rubble. I'm merely what's left of that identity and, though I'm worse for wear, I'm still very much alive."

"Yup! Daddy is like Alice! He's super hard to kill!" Jun exclaimed with a wide grin.

A bemused smirk spread across the Sociopath's face. "I really haven't given luck enough credit. I must admit I had wondered where Jun ended up; I assumed he would be with my father right now. To be honest, I was expecting his arrival."

The Despair Makoto shrugged. "'Fraid the old man is worse for wear these days. His cancer is spreading rapidly, though you know how ambitious he is. He's already begun collecting more candidates for more experimentation and more games. He seems more obsessed with ensuring those results than his own health."

"Then take me to him. I want to see him again. Maybe I can help him with whatever he's working on next," Yukiko said eagerly as she stood near the edge of ship.

"No, he was quite insistent that I keep you away from it. It's getting harder and harder for him to get around, you see. He wants you to do something else instead," the former mastermind said as he watched the waves lap against the side of the submarine.

The Ultimate Sociopath tensed. "Why would he want to keep me away? Did I not prove myself enough?"

A dark chuckle escaped the young adult. "You really do have daddy issues. No, I believe he wanted to keep you safe. The kind of work he's getting involved in now, well, let's just say that there is a good chance of it backfiring. Besides, he has plenty of resources on Hora Island. What he wanted was for you to help me prepare the City of Rapture."

"Rapture?" Yukiko questioned with a confused expression.

"Surely, you saw the blueprints back on the moon. Those weren't just for show, you know. You see, the same time that Hope's Peak had developed the Final Horizon initiative, it also developed Rapture: a bio dome under the ocean, a city where those chosen could wait out the Tragedy in peace. I have plenty of Monokumas that are helping prepare the sight, but I need someone with your mind to oversee them."

The Sociopath couldn't fight the grin forming on her face. "But what about you? What purpose will this city serve when it's completed?"

Jun squirmed slightly. "That's obvious, silly! Another game of course!"

"So the games continue, huh?" Yukiko questioned with a trill of laughter. "Who exactly is going to be a part of this game, though?"

Makoto settled his remaining eye on the horizon. "Even as we speak, Japan, along with the rest of the world, is trying to rebuild. Hope's Peak is being slowly put back together in a misguided attempt to inspire hope for the future. When that day comes, we'll take their hope and twist it. Until then, we will let the other Despairs sew chaos."

The Sociopath frowned. "Just how many Despairs are there?"

A dark smirk pulled at Makoto's twisted visage. "That's the wonderful thing. I don't even know how many members there are anymore. Despair isn't just limited to Japan. There've been multiple games conducted around the world. For now, we'll let the smokescreen cover us. We have a lot of work left to do, so what will it be? You'll be filling some big shoes until Junko returns, but I think you can manage."

Yukiko took a stride back before lunging off the ship and landing on the submarine. A look of excitement filled her face. "Did you say Junko? The one who started it all? I thought Munakata killed her. Are you saying she's alive? That I'll get to meet her?"

"Don't get too excited, Yukiko. She's as liable to hug you as she is to kill you, but you'll have to wait a bit longer. She is truly dead at the moment, but that will be remedied soon," Makoto mused.

"Does this have something to do with the Lazarus Project?" Yukiko asked with a look of intrigue.

A grin spread across Makoto's face as he stared down at the dozing boy resting against his arm. "Something like that. I don't claim to understand how it works, but I'm sure we'll have time to discuss it later. Jun is exhausted, and we have a long ride ahead of us. Since you took a leap of faith, I assume you'll be joining us?"

The Chess Player brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "Another game with equally high stakes? I can't think of anything better than that."

* * *

 **10:38 A.M April 4th 2020**

 **Western Colony**

 **Alien Ship**

"Oh, this was a bad idea!" Lia said in a squeamish manner as she held onto Lee's arm. "Why couldn't we just leave it alone until we were rescued?!"

The Kickboxer offered a good-natured chuckle. "Relax, Lia. I mean, it's pretty insane to know there's obviously other life out there, but this place looks totally abandoned," he remarked as he peered around what appeared to be the cockpit.

The Volcanologist shivered slightly as a flush graced her face. "Yeah, well, it's only abandoned till some sort of face-hugging creature bursts out of your chest!" she squealed indignantly.

"I don't think you have to concern yourself with that. Looks like the doctor left journals behind while investigating this place. They say he took two lifeforms he found. That must have been right before he returned to Earth," Jason mused as he held up a small leather-bound journal.

Alice took a steadying breath while her gaze flitted around the foreign architecture of the sleek silver ship they stood in. She couldn't make heads or tails of the technology, but it was clear the vessel had been damaged beyond repair. Even if they could figure it out, there was no way Natalie was flying it home. "I know this is going to sound strange, but this reminds of a story of when I was in Fenrir."

"Wait, an alien ship reminds you of something like that? What in the world happened?" Lee asked, sounding genuinely interested as he eyed the Veterinarian.

The Strategist quirked a brow. "I have to admit, I'm a bit curious as well. We have all the time in the world, so why don't you share?" he suggested.

"Well, it was one of the strangest things I've ever seen. The leader of Fenrir, General Sachiko, was paid a small fortune to put down an outbreak. I wasn't very high in the chain of command, but her adviser, a Novoselican gentleman named Tanzo Burckhard, organized several teams to first scout and then deal with the problem itself. Often times I didn't leave our forward camps; I usually just tended to the wounded when they were brought back to camp. However, for this mission, I was in the thick of it," Alice explained as she leaned against what appeared to be a console.

Lia adjusted her glasses with a nervous expression. "Wait a second, an outbreak?! What kind of outbreak?!"

"Yeah, what are we talking about? Some bad plague, I take it? I mean, it's not like there's such thing as zombies." Lee laughed before earning a mild glare from Lia.

The buxom Veterinarian cleared her throat. "Um... well, I hate to burst your bubble, I'm not sure what you would call them. However, zombies wouldn't be a terrible comparison."

"Wait, you're serious?" Jason asked with a dubious expression.

Alice nodded softly in response. "Bloody hell, I know how it must sound, but it's the best way to describe it. Droves of people had started attacking one another in a primal fury. This town had collapsed within a few days by this bizarre outbreak. Despite the dangers, Fenrir never backed down from an assignment. Within a matter of days we were being gathered and even the general herself was directly involved..."

* * *

 _ **BEGIN FLASHBACK**_

 ** _Several years ago..._**

 _"Alright, lads, here's the situation: It seems like some sort of meteor has fallen from space. Reports indicate some virus is affecting the locals. Those that consumed the water became feral and started to attack each other. Our mission is to get in there and not only help the survivors, but also to put an end to this plague. Tanzo, if you would," a redhead said, glancing at her small platoon. She stood tall and firm, a no-nonsense look on her face. She was only seventeen-years-old, though in that short time, she had made her name as a general. She stood at five feet, eleven inches, and had fiery red hair that reached down to her shoulders. She wore a long-sleeved black shirt with a Kevlar vest over it and matching long pants that were stuffed tightly in her black steel toed boots. Her skin was fair, and there were a few freckles on her face, though the most notable piece of her appearance was the honey badger rifle strapped across her chest. This young woman was Sachiko Chigusa, the Ultimate General._

 _At her words, a slim teen rose from his seat and moved to stand beside the General. "Of course, Sachiko." He was decently tall despite being only fifteen-years-old. He was Tanzo Burckhard, Sachiko's right hand man and the Ultimate Military Tactician. He was just a bit over six foot, however he looked quite sickly. His skin was pale and he seemed to be a bit underweight from lack of muscles. He wore similar fatigues as the girl beside him though he also had a fur lined bomber jacket hung over his shoulders. Tanzo carefully adjusted the AA-12 shotgun that was strapped over his own chest. "We've already had other teams deployed to scout out the area ahead of us. Despite that, we are going to play this defensively. For the most part, since we're a small strike force, it's best to be sticking to pairs. Clint, you'll be our point man on this mission, though you'll be the only one on your own. You're quick enough with that hand cannon of yours that you should be able to handle any surprises," the Tactician explained, looking over to the boy._

 _The young man in question gave him a nod. He was a tall boy for his age, being only fifteen. He had slightly tanned skin, due to his frequent exposure to the sun. He wore a brown vest, over a white long sleeved shirt. Over it, he was wearing a blue poncho, with some light gray stripes on it. He wore a slightly worn pair of jeans, and a pair of leather cowboy boots, with golden spurs on the back. Around his waist, he wore a leather belt, with a star shaped buckle. Atop his head, was a black Stetson hat, that he was never seen without. His name was Clint Wayne, and he was the Ultimate Mercenary. He spun the chamber of his Colt Python, a small smirk on his face. "It's funny that you call this baby a cannon. I bet if you fired it, it'd fly out of your hands. I'd be happy to lead this little squadron. I've got the fastest draw this side of Texas," Clint said gruffly._

 _Tanzo gave a mirthless chuckle as he gestured towards the General. "Well, don't worry about having to make to many tough choices. Sachiko and myself will be behind you. I'm not a great shot, so I need to be a bit closer to be effective. Not to mention it lets the two of us keep an eye on the battlefield. Alright with you, boss?" he asked, turning to face Sachiko._

 _"Whatever you say. You are my tactician, after all," Sachiko replied._

 _Tanzo nodded and turned back to face the group once again. "Good to hear. Mukuro, you and Alice will be the next in line. No mincing words here, you're the best soldier in this outfit, so you'll be the best to keep an eye on Alice." Tanzo stopped as he saw the Field Medic nervously fretting with the pistol in her hands. He turned his head to lock eyes with Mukuro. "This is still one of her first field missions as well. Be sure to keep her in your sights as best you can."_

 _The Ultimate Soldier's light purple eyes drifted to the girl standing next to her before offering a solemn nod in response. "Whatever it takes to complete the mission. I'll make sure the orpsman makes it out in one piece," she remarked as she adjusted her black vest. "Just remember what Nerai and I taught you. Nothing should get past me, though you should always anticipate the unexpected."_

 _The Medic, who was about fourteen years old, lifted her eyes from the Beretta 92fs in her hands when she realized she was the center of attention. A dusting of pink graced her pale face. "Oh, you can count on me, Captain! I-I won't let you or anyone else down," she stammered out as she idly fidgeted with one of her pigtails, which hung past her ears._

 _An exaggerated sigh escaped a boy who was about seventeen years of age. He had short, trimmed, dirty blonde hair and stark green eyes. He stood just a hair below six feet tall and had a rather imposing muscular frame, which was a stark contrast to his sister. Nicholas slung his AK-47 over his shoulder before offering a disapproving look in the direction of his sister. "General, with no disrespect, are you sure this is wise? Alice will likely prove a liability, and that might not be something we can afford with this mission."_

 _"I know how you feel, but everyone is an asset. She's a medic, and the one who'll get the bullet out of your ass, should you get shot. She needs combat training, and this is the perfect opportunity," the General said, none too kindly, as she glared at the young man._

 _His brow crinkled ever so slightly as he offered a muted nod. "Yes ma'am. Your word is law."_

 _Tanzo cleared his throat as he looked over to the rifleman. "Obviously, taking up the rear will be Nerai and Nicholas. Nicholas, your job is to make sure Nerai has as much breathing room as possible once the fighting starts. Nerai, you don't have to worry about any high-priority targets, but keep an eye out for any remaining civvies. You two understand?"_

 _"It won't be a problem, so long as Nicholas can do his job right, though that is yet to be seen," the Sniper said with a deadpan expression as she continued to assemble her Howa M1500, a sniper rifle. The dark-haired girl cradled the weapon with such care as her red reticule gaze never left the instrument in her hands. "Nicholas, are you going to be capable of that task? I'm not sure we can afford such a liability on our hands," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm._

 _Nicholas rolled his eyes at her pointed jab. "There is no liability on my part to concern yourself with. I do have a question, though, in regards to civvies. Are we to shoot on sight if they display any aggression?"_

 _"Although I wish we could find another way to save them, I'm afraid we'll have to shoot to kill. We don't know what this virus is capable of doing, or how it will affect us. Only shoot at the sight of aggression, though. If I find out you shot a healthy civvie, it's your ass, got it?" the General said firmly, earning a nod from the young man._

 _"On that high note, that is all I have for now. The floor is yours again, Sachiko," Tanzo explained as he nodded to the General._

 _"Right. Tanzo has given you the rundown. This is going to be a dangerous mission. Watch out for each other, but most of all, do not give in to what you see. I'm sure we are about to see some messed up shit. Keep your head in the game, and I assure you we will get home safe. Also, make sure you have a round in the chamber, Alice, and that your safety is off. We don't need a repeat of what happened at the firing range."_

 _The Field Medic offered a meek yelp of embarrassment as she pressed her chin against the top of the vest that was a size too big for her. "Y-Yes General! I swear it won't bloody happen again!" she sputtered as she examined her weapon once more._

 _A sliver of a smile graced Nerai's normally stoic and cold demeanor. "Relax, Alice, you're not going to do anyone any good if you're that tense," she chided gently._

 _"Whelp, our orders are in. Time to get this show on the road. Fall in line; we're about to go into the snake pit," Clint said, twirling his revolver around his finger. He pushed himself off the wall, taking the lead of the group._

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

 **10:51 A.M April 4th 2020**

 **Western Colony**

 **Alien Ship**

"So what happened next?!" Lia interrupted as she leaned forward with a wide eyed expression. "Was there really a meteorite that caused all of those people to turn into mindless husks?"

A tiny smile graced the Veterinarian's face. "It's a terribly long story and parts of it are difficult to talk about. Suffice it to say, our squad managed to secure the area around the crash site. A lot of strange things happened fairly quickly after that. I know that men in black suits arrived after a few days and collected the meteorite. I guess the whole situation reminded me of some sort of horror and sci-fi movie."

Jason offered a thoughtful nod. "I could see why you'd draw some parallels from that to this. Clearly it was something from beyond the Earth. I think what disturbs me more is that Doctor Momota took something from this ship back to Earth."

Lee shivered slightly. "Let's just hope the world isn't overrun with monsters when we get back."

"LEE! Don't joke about that!" Lia exclaimed as she playfully swatted the boy.

Jason focused his gaze on Alice, who had a distant expression on her face. "I think this is the first time I've heard you talk about Fenrir. I take it there are a lot of bad memories tied to that organization."

The former Medic shook her head. "After the incident, when I tried to think back, all I could remember were the worst things. It wasn't all bad, though. I had people I cared about. I was fortunate enough to have precious friends that weren't there during the Psycho incident. One of the things I want when we get home is to reach out to them. Fenrir did horrible things, but with the bad there was also a lot of good. I think everyone deserves a second chance," she mused as she gazed around the interior of the ship. "Maybe we should end our exploration here?" she suggested quietly.

"Yeah, I don't see any point poking around here anymore. Looks like anything of any value was taken by that bastard when he left," Lee remarked.

The Strategist nodded in response. "These journals might prove useful to the Future Foundation, but they serve no purpose to us. Come on, there's no point in lingering here. We have no idea how stable this structure is anymore," he said as he turned towards an incline that led back towards the exit of the vessel.

* * *

 **8:25 A.M April 6th 2020**

 **Central Colony**

 **Crater**

Alex groaned as he stared at the shuttle that rested in front of their large group. "You think it's rude if I ask for food immediately? I'm famished!" he whined.

"Would you cease your pathetic whining, already? None of us have eaten since last night. That is not important at this moment," Zalicka snapped irritably.

The group of five that had emerged from the shuttle began to lower the ramp.

Mikan offered a reassuring smile as she stared down at everyone. "You all have nothing to worry about. We have plenty of food and I'd be more than happy to offer any physical checkups if you're feeling sick."

A snort escaped Natalie. "The only thing we're sick of is this damn rock. Never been as glad to see anyone as we are to see you all, though."

"You can say that again, Nat. I was starting worry no one would show up," Lia admitted as she adjusted her glasses.

"Hey, you don't have to worry. The Future Foundation didn't forget anyone. I'm just sorry it took so long. Turns out creating your own space program from scratch takes a while," Kaito laughed as he scratched at his cheek.

The Playwright offered a bemused chuckle. "Well, it's good you showed up when you did. It would have been morbid if we'd had to resort to cannibalism or at least rabbit stew."

"Rabbit stew?!" Shiori squeaked as she hugged Mr Bon Bon tightly.

"Now now, don't be so mean, Keru!" Misuzu chided as she gently tugged at his ear.

Kazuichi offered a wild grin followed by a peace sign. "Yo, don't you worry 'bout a thing. We've got everything you could need! Whaddya say we blow this joint?!"

"Stop trying to act cool and just help them get aboard, dummy," Mukuro said in a deadpan tone as she strode down the stairs. Her eyes widened as her gaze settled on the former Medic. "Alice, is that you?"

The Veterinarian stared wide-eyed at the Soldier, who was sporting a space suit. "C-Captain? You came here?" she stammered out.

The Soldier strode past the other students before pulling the girl into a tight embrace and affectionately ruffling her hair. "Of course I did, Corpsman. We may not be in Fenrir anymore, but I'd never leave a soldier… no, a friend behind," she corrected herself, then narrowed her eyes at the boy standing close to her. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Hayate. Um, he's my fiance!" Alice exclaimed with a faint blush as she hugged the Thief's arm.

"Fiance, huh?" Mukuro questioned as she leaned closer. "You hurt her and I'll show you the business end of my knife."

Kaito laughed awkwardly as he bounded over and waved his hands through the air. "Hah, don't mind Mukuro! She just loves to mess with people. She's a real peach when you get to know her. We'll have time for small talk later, but what do you say we get this show on the road?"

Akane groaned as she stood near the stairs leading up to the ship. "Jeez. When we get all of these people onboard, can we finally eat? I'm starving!"

"These are our rescuers? I don't feel very good about our odds," Jason deadpanned.

The Ultimate Hero grinned wildly. "Eh, don't judge a book by it's cover, right? Besides, I know I'm not the only one eager to get off this rock."

"...Yeah, there are too many bad memories here," Shiori responded quietly.

"Agreed, I've never been more eager to see blue skies," Shuhei remarked as he strode towards the ramp hand-in-hand with Natalie.

Choko stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, good riddance. I'll never be able to look at the moon the same way again!" she exclaimed while bolting up the stairs.

"You got it, Wei?" Lee asked his friend when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

The Kenpo Master offered a brief nod. "Don't worry. I'm no longer handicapped, my friend. I can manage just fine."

Sierra lingered at the base of the ramp for a long moment before touching her mask thoughtfully and ascending the ramp slowly. No matter where I go, I'll never be without you, Miri. Thank you.

The Ultimate Astronaut watched as the entire group boarded the shuttle before marveling at the landscape for a long moment. A grin spread across his face before he reached up to press a button to activate his comm. "Future Foundation, the bird has landed and our payload is secured. We're coming home!"

* * *

 **16 Survivors escaped the moon! (+ Mikan, Kaito, Akane, Kazuichi, Mukuro, Seath, Veeza, and Bon Bon)**

* * *

 **Epilogue:**

* * *

 **6:32 P.M May 4th 2020**

 **Tokyo**

 **Theater**

"So, Mister Bellamy, where should we start? This is the first public interview any of us have done with the press," Kakeru admitted with a nervous smile as he tried to tame a wild lock of hair.

Misuzu nodded her head softly in response as she took Kakeru's hand to try and stifle some nerves. "It's not something everyone is ready to talk about, ya know? Watching on TV is different than living through it."

A tall man stood several feet away from the pair. The reporter, Isaac Bellamy, had shoulder-length mint green hair that was neatly combed back with a few bangs that hung down over his face and reached just below his chin. He had amber colored eyes and rather tanned complexion. A small beauty mark rested below his left eye, and he wore a full black suit with a green tie. He offered the couple a reassuring smile. "You two don't have to worry so much. This isn't going to be a live interview segment. You see, Hara and I are Hope's Peak alumni ourselves. Of course, we never experienced what the two of you went through. As much as we want the scoop, we want to respect your privacy," the man said as he offered a reassuring smile before glancing over his shoulder at his partner and fiancé. "Hara, do you mind taking notes for this? I think our boss would skin us alive if we didn't bring anything back at all." He chuckled trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

The muscular woman standing beside the reporter nodded as she pulled out a notepad. She was Hara Pathik, Isaac's fiancee and assistant. She had black hair that was pulled into a low bun, with her bangs dyed a bright orange. She wore a simple black suit as well as a pair of glasses with yellow lenses. "Y-Yeah, no problem, hun." Hara turned to face Misuzu with a smile forming on her face. "I must say, you two are quite cute together."

"My my! See, Keru?! Other people think we're cute together, too!" Misuzu gushed as she rubbed her cheek against the boy's face, causing him to flush from embarrassment.

The Playwright swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking. "Jeez, let's just get this over with. I have to pitch a play to a director later this evening."

"Hey, you don't don't have to worry about a thing. Honestly, Hara and I are just glad you accepted the interview!" Isaac laughed as he pecked Hara on the cheek before quickly slipping into a nearby auditorium chair. "Alright then, we'll try to stay on point. If there's anything we ask that makes you uncomfortable, just let us know!" the Reporter said as he laced his hands together.

Hara couldn't help but giggle as she followed Isaac and took the seat beside his. She jotted down some quick notes before looking back to the pair. "After what you kids went through, we don't want to make you feel distressed."

The Ultimate Mortician puffed her non-existent chest out. "Don't worry about us! We're tougher than we look! We're ready whenever you are!"

A boyish grin spread across Isaac's face. "Now that's the spirit. You see, Hara and I are working on a documentary about the origins of despair. We're of the mind that one has to know thy enemy to best it. So, why don't we start with something simple? Now that the two of you are home sweet home, what have you been doing since then?"

Kakeru shifted in his chair slightly. "Well, after the initial madness settled, I've been trying to get some of my manuscripts noticed. One that I started while on the moon may have caught a director's notice. He seems to think it could leap from stage play to film."

"Yup yup! I spend most of my evenings with Keru! He's really shy when it comes to talking to strangers. I've been helping him organize meetings and keep him from becoming a shut in. During the day I've been working with the Future Foundation to ID any remains so that families can find closure," Misuzu chimed in.

Hara placed a hand on the reporter's leg with a knowing grin. "I understand. There've been so many nights I have to drag Isaac here away from his work to make sure he gets some sleep. Have you been keeping in contact with any of the other survivors? I remember hearing that quite a few of you have scattered a bit around the world since coming back?" the woman asked, continuing to write down short notes.

"Oh yes!" Misuzu said as she seemed prepared to hop out of her seat. "Natalie and Shuhei are abroad in the United States right now, but are supposed to be back within a few week. Zalicka had planned to return to Egypt, but you know that most of the countries in Africa are shut off from air traffic. Things seem as bad as ever there, so she's been staying with Wei here in Tokyo. Uh, I know that Alice decided to remain here in Japan, and Hayate has begun working for the Future Foundation as a security consultant, while Alice has been working to startup a program for orphans sponsored by the Future Foundation." Misuzu tapped at her chin a moment before her eyes lit up. "Oh, Lia and Lee are visiting her parents in Portugal. They've really been hitting it off! Then of course, there's Choko and Tae Min! Cho has been working with the Foundation to convict people who were guilty of crimes that weren't associated with the despair video. It doesn't hurt that she's got a superhero on her side if things go wrong!"

Kakeru shook his head. "I didn't realize you were keeping tabs on everyone, sheesh. As for Alex ? Well, you can't turn on the radio without hearing something he created. It's not really my cup of tea, but clearly someone likes it," he said with a shrug. "Shiori has been staying with Alice and Hayate, though I understand they're in the process of purchasing some farmland outside of Kyoto. Apparently she wants to open her own shop to sell trinkets and potions. She's apparently quite taken by the idea of being a godmother."

Misuzu slapped the boy's arm playfully. "Oh, you forgot Jason! He's been working in intelligence for the Foundation! When he's not there, he's been in the gym a lot, and has found himself a cute senpai! They mainly argue all the time, but I can tell he and Juzo are a totally cute couple!"

Isaac had to stifle a laugh as he thumbed his chin. "That's fifteen in total. What about Sierra White? Any idea where she is?"

The Playwright allowed a crooked grin to spread across her face. "That's the thing about a Phantom Thief. They could be anywhere. I'm sure if you keep your eyes peeled long enough, she'll make an appearance."

* * *

 **10:35 A.M August 1st 2020**

 **Future Foundation Building**

 **Infirmary**

Mikan offered a reassuring smile as she removed the ultrasound device. "I'm pleased to note that, despite all the long odds, your baby girl is completely healthy."

"Oh thank heavens! I-I was worried all the travel might have had an adverse effect!" Alice blinked back tears as she gently traced her now very visible swell of a belly.

Hayate leaned down and gently kissed his fiance's cheek. "Buns, I told you everything would be just fine. This kiddo has been through a lot already. I know she's a trooper."

"Uh huh! And I will use only my best charms to keep her safe!" Shiori exclaimed as she planted her hands on her sides.

"Seems like you have nothing to be afraid of then, Alice. You've got a small army on your side for when your baby is born." The Nurse giggled as she playfully patted the girl's shoulder.

Alice smiled tenderly as she slowly pulled her shirt down over the swell of her belly. "I'm sure I'm in the best hands possible. Mukuro calls me at least twice a day to check on me."

"Oi, don't remind me. That woman doesn't have any qualms with calling first thing in the morning," Hayate grumbled. "Least she's not staring daggers at me anymore."

"To be fair, you don't have the best record with her considering what happened to Fenrir, luv," Alice pointed out with a sheepish smile.

The former Thief sighed. "Yeah, but I've buried that junk and obviously the Foundation has buried her dirty past. I say let bygones be bygones."

"Does this mean big brother will reconsider letting us get a dog?" Shiori asked with a starry look in her eyes. "Bon Bon could use some more friends!"

Hayate grinned before playfully pinching the girl's cheek. "Not. Gonna. Happen!"

"Bloody hell, it's like I already have two children already," Alice laughed as she sat up in the small medical bed.

"Wait till you actually have two. There are a lot of long nights," Mikan responded with a tiny smirk. Then her cell phone began to ring.

Wordlessly, the nursed reached for her phone, before raising it to her ear. "Morning, darling! Did you forget your lunch?" she asked before her eyes widened. "Wait, what's on the television?" she questioned as she strode across the room, picking up the remote and flipping on a small TV.

A man's voice resonated out from the speakers.

"As you can see from these aerial shots, there is a massive landmass that seems to be floating over the South Pacific. Technology from the former Towa Group was found floating in the water beneath the landmass itself. Many experts believe that this phenomenon has been caused by Monaca Towa, who has been missing since the Towa City Incident two years ago. The Prime Minister is meeting with the Diet today to discuss options of how to handle the situation. Most experts agree that, if the landmass were to impact, it could cause catastrophic damage for the globe. Stay tuned to NHK, your most reliable source of news!"

Alice raised a hand to her mouth. "Something that size could cause a massive tsunami. Who knows how many lives that could take..."

The Ultimate Nurse muted the broadcast as she shakily sat the remote down. "It never seems to end. Peace only lasts for so long before that tranquility is broken once again..."

"Yukiko might have escaped, but we stopped the broadcast itself. We just have to have hope and maybe some luck. Those are two things that the members of despair will never understand," Hayate said as he stared intensely at the screen. "We're going to find all of the people who were taken, and bring them home. Next time, Yukiko and her kind won't be so fortunate..."

* * *

 **THE END...until Kuma Kuma Land**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

The lights lit up in the familiar studio as the camera turned on. Sitting behind the desk was a familiar blonde woman whose hair hanging in front of her face. She was wearing a white blouse and a pair of light blue jeans. In the chair next to her was her boyfriend, who was wearing a long-sleeved baseball t-shirt and ripped jeans. His messy hair was pulled back into a low ponytail.

A voice off-camera said, "Tiana, Haruto, we're on."

The couple almost immediately perked up.

Tiana flashed a bright smile at the camera. "Hello, everyone, I'm Tiana Blake, and I play the Ultimate Dominatrix on 'Kuma-Kuma Land.'"

Her partner turned to look at the camera. "And I'm Haruto Shinta, and I play the Ultimate Parental Figure."

"And this is the Post Game Talk Show!" the couple introduced.

Tiana let out a small chuckle. "We know it's been quite a while since this show has been on the air, and that's just due to how busy Crit Fail became after working on these multiple shows. The finale for Sea of Tranquility was a perfect opportunity to bring this segment back, though." She paused for a moment to take a quick breath. "So, Bella, the creator behind the Ultimate Dominatrix, offered to film this with us as a pilot of sorts. However, this episode is going to be a bit short as it is just a test run for what might come."

"If this episode does well and you guys ask for more, then more episodes will come in the near future," Haruto stated. "And we both would love, love, love to interview members from our cast."

"Yes we would love to continue this segment after every running show and 'Oasis of Hope' once it begins to air," Tiana added. Her smile grew. "So, we hope you all are looking forward to more episodes. We have a lot of ideas planned, and we hope you stick around long enough so that we can air them."

Haruto waved at the camera, a wide smile on his face. "And it looks like we're out of time with this episode, so we have to stop now. We'll see you all in the next episode, if there is one."

Tiana lightly tapped his arm, a fake stern expression on her face. "Don't be like that. People should want more." When Haruto rubbed his arm, a pout on his face, she rolled her eyes. She leaned over the desk and pecked his cheek. "I'm sorry for hitting your arm, Haru."

"Ah, Tia, you do love me," he teased, his smile reemerging. Tiana rolled her eyes once more, her smile never leaving her face, as she turned to the camera.

"As my boyfriend just said, we'll see you all in the next episode. We hope you all have a good night."

"This has been the Post Game Talk Show!" the couple announced in unison before the feed faded to black.

* * *

 ***AN* I want to thank all of you for following along with this story. It's the culmination of a story that started back in Final Horizon, and I'm so pleased to be bringing this chapter of the series to an end. I'd like to thank my betas and everyone else who made this possible. Please don't despair, this won't be the last you see of your survivors =) also I'd like to thank Bellatrixshine for creating this omake. Its a wonderful callback and I appreciate all the work put into it!  
**

* * *

 **Review Section:**

 **Jeptwin**

 _It all comes crashing down my friend._

 **MudkipOfDespair**

 _Yeah I was admittedly pleased with this choice haha._

 **DanganMachin**

 _Legacy is a major theme throughout this series ;)_

 **Blazerxz**

 _I thought it would be interesting for the best ending to be one that wasn't despair or hope for a change. Luck seemed to fit rather well thematically._

 **Vulca**

 _Maybe some day, but that won't be today! Muahahaha_

 **ThePLOThand**

 _It was simply to mark Yukiko's departure from the group._

 **SootyThunder**

 _The thing I liked about Yukiko was that she had a plan for almost any scenario. She played to win, which I think makes her different than Hyoko who was just mimicking someone or Junko who just wants despair for the sake of despair._

 **PainX65**

 _It finally comes to an end my friend. Well until the next story ;)_

 **dashunterman**

 _It's a good lesson that not all bad people get what they deserve._

 **RandomStranger48**

 _OOooh you're filled with despair? Hah then I've done my job right!_

 **DanganMachin**

 _She was the choice of the Luck ending because it came down to Alice's luck._

 **NSPunny**

 _Even the best things have to eventually come to an end =(_

 **Yamomo**

 _This chapter of the series comes to a close. However with one door closing, another opens..._

 **pokemansuperallstar**

 _Lol gotta love Danganronpa's insane concept of luck!_

 **bellatrixshine**

 _Yes indeed. This story comes to a close. Huzzah!_

 **Natsukumo1000**

 _Well maybe you'll get your fix next time. Although if you don't get your fix, doesn't that make you despair also?_

 **doomqwer**

 _Thanks buddy! It was wonderful to bring this all to a close._


End file.
